Douleurs d'un lourd secret
by Junessa
Summary: Une Bella, délinquante, un Edward, prof et drogué, tous les deux anéantis, ils partagent le même secret...sans le savoir
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour communauté FF**

**Je viens à peine de finir "on ne choisit pas qui on aime", que je suis déjà d'attaque pour une autre histoire. Je peux pas m'en empêcher, dès que j'ai une idée, faut toujours que je la poste.**

**Hey oui, pour celles qui me connaissent, me voilà sur une autre fanfiction. Je sais pas encore ce que ça va donner, si ça va plaire, peut être que je m'y suis mise trop vite...enfin bref, voilà une nouvelle fanfic, signée Junessa.**

_**Résumé :**_

_**Bella, 17ans, délinquante, vit entre Forks et Phoenix, depuis sa naissance**_

_**Edward, 24ans, professeur de philo, drogué, débarque à Forks, après avoir vécu une grande partie de sa vie à L.A**_

_**Deux êtres anéantis, qui partagent le même secret...sans le savoir**_

**Voilà le prologue. bonne lecture. XOXO**

* * *

><p>Prologue : Assignation à résidence<p>

Pourquoi l'idée qu'il puisse m'envoyer en taule, ne me faisait rien ? Pourquoi je ne pleurnichais pas comme la délinquante qui était passée avant moi ? Plus rien ne m'atteignait, comme si le gouffre dans lequel je me trouvais, était assez profond pour que je n'entende pas l'extérieur.

Mon avocate me demanda de me lever, quand le juge entra après deux heures de délibération.

« Mademoiselle Swan, je conçois que vous ayez vécu quelque chose d'horrible cette année, mais votre comportement devient dangereux pour la population, et pour vous aussi...En avez-vous conscience ? »

« Oui, monsieur le juge » répondis-je

Mais qu'est ce que j'en avais à faire.

« Je vais être clément encore une fois avec vous mademoiselle Swan, je sais que vous pouvez être quelqu'un d'autre, c'est pour cela que je vous assigne à Forks pour une durée de 5mois, vous porterez un bracelet électronique et ne quitterez en aucun cas la ville, je vous mets aussi sous dépistage toxicologique, que vous devrez effectuer tous les mois...Je vous laisse une chance Isabella, montrez leur que vous êtes capable de mieux »

Pour qui se prenait-il ce connard avec son ton moralisateur !

« Merci monsieur le juge »

Cet enfoiré mit fin à mon audience, me permettant ainsi de me sauver de cet enfer. Je quittais rapidement le tribunal de Seattle, alors que Charlie remerciait l'avocate d'avoir ainsi pu réduire les charges qui pesait sur moi. Installée dans ma mini, je pus démarrer quand Charlie finit par me rejoindre. Quelques heures de route fait dans le silence, je me garais dans l'allée où une voiture de police nous attendait déjà.

« Bonjour Tom » salua mon père, le jeune policier

« Chef Swan »

Une femme l'accompagnait, portant une petite valise noire. Cette pute devait sûrement être celle qui m'installerait le boulet au pieds. Assise sur la table de la cuisine, je la regardais m'attacher le petit boîtier noir autour de la cheville gauche.

« Vert, tu es dans la zone, rouge tu es hors, tu auras alors 30secondes pour revenir au vert »

« Et si je ne veux pas ? » sautais-je de mon perchoir

« Le policier Symon » montra t-elle du doigt Tom. « T'arrêtera et tu dormiras en cellule...Il est indestructible donc évites la cisaille, ça ne te fera que du mal, et il est aussi waterproof »

« Merde, moi qui avait pensé faire quelques baignades » dis-je sarcastique

« Ça te coûtera 42$ par jour, soit 1260$ par mois, j'accepte n'importe quelle carte de crédit »

« Quoi ? Non mais c'est de l'abus là ! » criais-je

« Bella » vint me calmer Charlie, de sa voix fatiguée

« Tu préfères la prison peut être ? » me demanda cette pouffiasse

« Allez vous faire foutre ! »

Dans mon sac, je cherchais ma carte et la lui tendais, l'autorisant à faire à contre cœur un prélèvement automatique sur mon compte. C'était insensé ! Ils m'enfermaient dans ce trou perdu et je dois encore payer ce boulet ! Cette pétasse finit par partir et me laisser les yeux rivés sur la diode qui clignotait.

« Chérie...c'est ta dernière chance » dit doucement mon père, lassé par mes déboires

« Je sais » fis-je plus calmement, attendri par sa tristesse

« Je suis là pour t'aider »

Comme si c'était possible ! Je ne dis rien et préférer monter dans ma chambre.

Qu'est ce que j'allais bien foutre pendant 5mois, en ayant un périmètre aussi limité ?


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey me revoilà mes loulous.**

**Sérieux les filles vous avez pas honte, vous me foutez une pression d'enfer ! La peur de vous décevoir est bien présente !**

**Comme avec toutes mes fics, je ne sais pas où je vais, ça vient juste au fil des chapitres, ce qui donnent parfois des trucs brouillons.**

**Merci pour vos reviews encourageantes, et les nombreux ajouts.**

**Réponse aux anonymes :**

**- Didine : Tiens, tiens, on n'a pas laissé de review, sur précédente fic, pas très joli tout ça...Je rigole chérie, tant que l'histoire t'a plu, c'est ce qui compte. merci pour ta review. XOXO**

**- Melanie : Hola amiga. Je t'avouerais que ta review m'a fait plaisir. Mon imagination un peu tordu, essaieras de vous écrire un truc bien. Merci pour ta review**

**- lili bells : merci pour ta review. XOXO**

**- karima : salut chérie. Si ta review m'a fait rire, elle m'a ému aussi, t'as pas le droit, on est qu'au premier chapitre. Merci pour cette belle review. XOXO**

**- mathildeD : merci pour ta review. XOXO**

**- Ilonka : merci pour ta review, prends soin de toi aussi. XOXO**

**Les autres, j'y ai répondu par MP**

**Voilà un vraiment rikiki chapitre, juste pour décrire les choses, avant de rentrer dans l'histoire. Bonne lecture. XOXO**

* * *

><p><strong>PDV Bella<strong>

Dans une semaine, je fêterais mes 17ans. Je ne suis pourtant pas vivante. Je suis décédée, sur la tombe de mon coeur, la date du _05 janvier 2011_, à _01h36 du_ matin, selon l'horloge, tâché de sang, y est inscrite. Mon corps vit peut être, mais mon âme n'est plus rien, depuis cette nuit là. Vide de tout sentiment, je n'ai plus rien d'humain. Depuis 9mois, je ne fais que répondre aux besoins de mon corps. La seule fois, où mon âme se fait présente, c'est la nuit. Au couché du soleil, mon esprit se réveille, et rejoue encore et encore cette scène.

_« Pleures pas, chérie, ce n'est rien ». _Tu es partie maman, et je trouve que c'est déjà beaucoup. Tu m'as laissé maman. Je sais que ce n'est pas de ta faute. Parfois les films surnaturels, me font espérer qu'il existerait un monde parallèle, où nous serions à nouveau ensemble.

Personne ne sait ce que je ressens. Égoïste, j'aurais voulu que le monde entier te pleure, vous pleure. Papa souffre aussi de ton absence, je crois qu'il n'a jamais pu s'y faire, à votre divorce...seulement lui, n'a pas les images.

Tu sais maman, il n'y a plus cette lumière sur mes rétines, que tu aimais tant. Je suppose qu'elle s'est éteinte. Mes larmes redonnent vie à ma peine. Mes cris font trembler mes murs, quand le sol, est victime du relâchement de mes jambes

Ce juge m'a enlevé ma source d'amnésie. Je sais que tu détesterais me voir sniffer ces merdes, mais je ne peux pas faire autrement maman. Cette poudre de l'oubli, m'aide à faire taire mon esprit, à flouter les images, qui me rappellent que je vous ai perdu. Si il pensait me punir avec ce bracelet, c'est en réalité, en m'enlevant cette évasion psychologique, qu'il me châtie. Pendant 5mois, je vais devoir les affronter, tous les jours. Je vais devoir leur faire face. J'ai si peur maman. Je ne suis rien à côté d'eux, je suis trop faible. Ils m'attaquent, et même quand je suis recroquevillée dans un coin de ma chambre, ils me brutalisent de photos, toutes plus cruelles que les autres, jusqu'à m'obliger à me relever, pour vomir une fois de plus, dans les toilettes.

La came que je prenais, m'aidait à les éloigner. Sans cette « sucrerie » hallucinogène, où les hallucinations fantasques, sont une belle évasion, je vais devoir faire face aux peurs, à mes terreurs nocturnes, qui me terrorisent, qui me tue, à petit feu.

**PDV Edward**

643jours. 643jours, que je survis sans savoir pourquoi. Je n'ai rien qui me rattache à ce monde, pourtant je n'arrive pas à mettre fin à cette souffrance.

_01 décembre 2009_, _04h12 _du matin, cette date gravée au couteau sur mon coeur, me rappelle que je ne suis plus rien depuis cette nuit. Simple enveloppe corporelle, mon âme a déserté cette poubelle que je suis.

Vide de toutes émotions, je déambule dans les rues, shooté à l'extrême. Ma souffrance trop forte, empêche les hallucinations psychédélique. Je n'arrive pas à m'échapper de cet enfer, qu'est mon esprit.

Sans me donner une seconde de répit, il rejoue encore et toujours, le film d'horreur dont j'ai été spectateur, cette nuit là. J'en deviens fou, jusqu'à cogner mon front contre un mur en brique, m'assommant pendant quelques secondes.

Mes sombres illusions me pourchassent, jusqu'à me rendre paranoïaque. Je n'en peux plus ! J'ai beau les fuir, je finis par m'essouffler par cette course sans fin. Je les laisse alors, prendre possession de chaque parcelle de mon corps, pour me faire souffrir pendant des heures.

Je ne supporte plus rien de toi, Sarah, ni le matelas, qui porte ta présence, ni ton parfum dans la salle de bain. Ton souvenir me tue, à petit feu, et je n'ai qu'une hâte, c'est de mourir. Dans sa chambre, j'entends ses pleurs, qui me réveillent en pleine nuit. Je n'assume plus vos présences. Je n'assume plus, non plus, vos absences, qui me dévore.

Le soleil de L.A n'est pas en accord avec l'ombre noire que je suis. Je ne tolère plus les condoléances, ou les visages de pitié, de mes amis. Je passe mes journées sur les pierres tombales qui portent vos noms, qui inscrivent à quel point notre vie a été si courte, qui me rappellent que vous ne faites plus partie de ce monde. Deux simples pierres grises, qui crient que je vous ai plus à mes côtés.

Papa, m'a envoyé un message hier. Il sait que la solitude et la dépression, sont devenues mes meilleures amies. Il serait déçu de voir dans mon regard, plus aucune lueur, juste le feu d'une dépendance, à ma poudre d'évasion.

Lui et ma mère, m'ont proposé de revenir à la maison. Je ne sais pas. J'ai peur qu'en partant, je puisse plus vous parler, comme je le fais si souvent. Je pars Sarah, je pars de l'endroit où nous avons vécus. Ne m'en veux pas, je ne peux plus y vivre.


	3. Chapter 3

_Salut mes chéries !_

Merci pour vos reviews encourageantes, j'essaierais de ne pas vous décevoir, ce qui n'est pas toujours évident !

Jenny, et MathildeD : merci pour vos reviews. Prenez soin de vous. XOXO

Les autres, je vous ai répondu par MP. Merci

Merci pour les ajouts !

J'ai oublié de dire, que le langage de cette fic sera grossier (Merde ! Comme mes autres fics).

Voilà un new chap. bonne lecture. XOXO

Chapitre 1 :

_Ring ! Ring ! Ring ! Ring !_

Oh pitié la ferme ! Attaquée par les sonneries de ce foutu radio-réveil, je ripostais en le projetant violemment contre le mur. Génial, premier jour de cours pour une terminale qui s'assure longue et éprouvante. Reculant de cinq minutes l'heure de mon lever, je finis par quitter la chaleur de mon lit, quand un besoin pressant de vider ma vessie des litres d'Oasis bu hier, en regardant un épisode de House, m'oblige à le faire. Soulagée, je me déshabillais et glissais sous la douche, pour effacer les traces d'une nuit épouvantable. Et merde ! J'avais complètement oublié ce boulet ! Qu'est ce que j'avais fait pour avoir ce truc déjà ?...Ah ouais ! Défoncer la gueule d'une pouffiasse de vendeuse. Les combats de boxe improvisés sont un excellent défouloir.

07heures30 : J'enfilais rapidement une courte jupe noire en jean, un pull, épais gilet à capuche, mes converses noires plates, avant d'attraper mon sac, embrasser les deux urnes dorées, descendre à la cuisine pour piquer une pomme dans la corbeille à fruit et enfin quitter la maison pour le lycée. La seule raison qui atténuait la colère devoir retrouver la prison scolaire, était Angie. Cette fille était comme ma sœur, et j'avais une chance monstrueuse de l'avoir dans ma vie, pour des tas de raison.

Je garais ma mini sur le parking, et sortais de l'habitacle, couvrant mes cheveux avec ma capuche. Reconnue, ces idiots me fixèrent alors que je marchais vers l'enceinte du lycée, un sourire aux lèvres. Attirée l'attention, ce n'est pas vraiment mon truc, sauf quand il s'agit d'effrayer ces connards. Il était évident, que tout le monde avait eu vent de mon bracelet électronique. Et l'idée que je puisse les effrayer encore plus que d'habitude, amplifia ma bonne humeur. Dans le couloir des casiers, je repérais à des kilomètres ma meilleure amie. Je sifflais et la vis sourire, avant de se retourner vers moi. Alors que je traversais le couloir, tout le monde avait les yeux rivés sur mon boulet au pied, et ce stupide appareil ne passait pas inaperçu, une putain de diode clignoté en vert. Perso, je préfère le rouge...j'essaierais d'y remédier.

Angela souffla, en secouant la tête, les bras sur ses hanches, un air faussement exaspéré sur le visage.

« C'est pour quoi cette fois ? »

« Pourquoi tu sautes à la conclusion que c'est forcément moi, qui ai fait quelque chose ? »

« En attendant, c'est toi qui porte ce truc » pointa t-elle du doigt mon bracelet

« Je sais »

« Alors ? »

« J'ai voulu acheter une robe, et la vendeuse avait ce regard pas du tout aimable, je fais des efforts monstres pour entretenir cette jolie silhouette » me vantais-je avec une fausse prétention, provoquant le sourire de mon amie. « Tu me connais, je suis sensible » posais-je une main sur mon cœur, faussement blessé

« Hôpital ? »

« Tu la verrais cette pute, elle était méconnaissable, même leur gorille n'a rien pu faire quand je lui ai arraché ses extensions » répondis-je, fière de mes exploits

« T'es pas possible...T'aurais pu attendre que je sois là ! »

« C'est toi qui est partie »

« Crois moi, j'aurais préféré mille fois passer mes vacances avec toi...t'es assignée ici ? »

Je feignais les pleurs sur son épaule, en repensant à ma sentence.

« 5mois, tu te rends compte ! Qu'est ce que je vais foutre dans ce bled affreux ! »

« Le club des retraités recherche une quatrième joueuse pour le concours de brigde »

« Ha ha, très drôle » lui assénais-je un coup dans les côtes

« Je suis là moi, on trouvera bien un truc »

« On a déjà attaqué les Newton, la boulangerie, le Lodge, qu'est ce que tu veux qu'on foute ? »

« Quelque chose de légal »

Pendant une petite minute, nous ne dîmes rien, faisant mine de réfléchir avant d'éclater de rire.

« Légal ? C'est censé vouloir dire quoi ? Sous prétexte que des types ont décidés de la limite de nos agissements, alors on devraient être d'accord ? Désolée mais moi je marche pas

« Quel philosophe tu fais Swan »

« Je sais, je devrais avoir mon nom à côté de celui de Hobbes »

« Ça viendra un jour »

« Dis moi qu'on a les mêmes emploi du temps ? »

« Ce connard de proviseur a décidé de nous séparer, trop nuisible ensemble »

« Merde ! »

« Figures toi qu'il a refait la peinture de sa façade »

« T'es sérieuse »

« J'ai déjà les bombes »

« Toi, t'es une pro »

« Un jour en tête »

« Pourquoi pas jeudi, sa pute n'est pas là et ses merdeux de gosses non plus »

« Partante »

Et comme si ce foutu boulet m'avait infligé un choc électrique, je me rappelais alors être un petit point rouge sur le poste de contrôle de Tom.

« Et merde, je vais pas pouvoir jouer, j'ai un GPS au cul, ils verront rapidement que j'y étais si connard comprend que c'est moi »

« T'aurais du penser à deux fois, avant de foutre ton poing sur cette nana »

« Tu sais que penser n'est pas mon fort »

La sonnerie assourdissante marquant le début de notre journée, Angie me tendit mon planning avant que nous ne claquions nos mains l'une contre l'autre et gagnions nos salles de cours._11heures : _et tout ce que je veux, c'est me tirer une balle dans la tempe ! Pendant 3heures, on m'a bien fait encré dans le crâne à quel point ma terminale, est une année importante. Celle ci déterminera alors mon avenir. Mon compte en banque vomit plus d'argent, qu'ils n'en auront dans toute une vie. Alors mon avenir, ne m'intéresse pas vraiment. Je passerais ma vie, à travers le monde, si il le faut, pour rechercher ce connard ! C'est tout ce qui m'intéresse.

A 11heures, je rejoignais l'autre côté du bâtiment, pour un cours de philo. Dernière arrivée, comme d'habitude. J'aime prendre le temps de marcher, c'est bon pour la forme. Je frappais à la porte, avant d'entendre le prof m'autorisait à entrer. Oh merde ! Oh merde ! Oh merde !...Oh merde ! Qui sait ce mannequin ? Devant une salle de classe, d'un lycée d'une ville perdu, qu'on trouverait même pas sur une carte, était là, la plus belle des créatures. Grand, avec mes 1m63, j'étais rien à côté de lui. Les cheveux courts, il entretenait une petit barbe, qui lui donnait l'air le plus indécent ! Mais le plus fascinant chez lui, n'était pas cette beauté à couper le souffle, mais les deux bijoux qui lui servaient de regard. Deux précieux diamants, qui rappelaient la beauté d'un océan vert, foncé, brillant.

« Vous êtes ? »

« Pas là...vous êtes qui vous? » arquais-je un sourcil, curieuse de savoir où était passé Anderson

« Ton nouveau professeur de philo, monsieur Masen »

« Quoi ? Ils ont osé viré cet Anderson, pauvre chéri » feignais-je la compassion. « A 4ans de la retraite, ils auraient pu attendre un peu »

Il esquissa un sourire, et quel sourire ! Avant de baisser les yeux sur mon bracelet.

« Classe, non ? » relevais-je brièvement ma cheville. « C'est fou le progrès, plus glamour et moin bruyant que le boulet, un vrai bijou ce truc »

Il sourit de nouveau, pour mon plus grand bonheur.

« J'imagine que tu es Swan ? »

« La seule, l'unique, je vois qu'on vous as parlé de moi »

Sourire aux lèvres, j'effaçais la peur que pouvait afficher mon visage. On avait sûrement du lui dire.

« La terreur du lycée, j'en ai entendu parler »

« Terreur ? Voyons professeur, ne vous a t-on jamais dit de laisser influencer par les impressions des autres, ça fausse le jugement »

« Va t'asseoir Bella »

Je balayais la salle du regard, et fronçais les sourcils en voyant une blonde platine à ma table. Je me dirigeais vers elle, le regard menaçant.

« Je te conseille de dégager d'ici Mallory »

Sans ajouter un mot de plus, cette pouffiasse se tira de ma chaise, pour que je puisse m'y poser.

« Bien, je me présente, je suis Edward Masen votre nouveau professeur de philo, j'ai 24ans et je viens de Los Angeles »

L.A ? Est ce que ce type s'est perdu ?

« Ne me dîtes pas que vous vous êtes égaré, le panneau à l'entrée de la ville qui indique Beverly Hills, c'est un faux, c'est cet idiot de Newton qui a écrit cette connerie »

Tout le monde ria, même lui pouffa. Je crois que je vais aimer ce type.

« Vous avez une copine monsieur ? » fit cette aguicheuse de Mallory

Non, mais sérieux ma fille, t'es vraiment un cas désespéré ! Je lui balançais une balle rebondissante, qui me servait d'antistress, provoquant le cri aigu de cette pute.

« Swan, une heure de colle ! »

Aimer ? Non, ma langue a fourcher. Je voulais dire haïr. Deux mots qui se ressemblent tellement.

« Quoi ? Hors de question ! J'irais pas en colle ! J'ai une vie après les cours »

« Discutes pas Swan »

« Je vous emmerde ! »

« Je veux te voir à la fin de l'heure ! » s'énerva t-il

« Aussi ? Je vais prendre ça pour de l'harcèlement sexuel »

« Oh putain, vous faites chier ! »

Je me relevais et marchais jusqu'à lui.

« Si j'avais pas ce putain de bracelet, je me serais déjà tirée de votre putain de cours, alors soit vous arrêtez de me faire chier et vous commencer, soit vous continuez et je fracasse votre visage contre cette vitre » lui montrais-je les baies vitrées à ma gauche

C'est pas 30cm qui vont me faire peur !

« Je te conseille de vite aller t'asseoir, si tu ne veux pas que je fracasse le tien contre le mur » me défia t-il

Je fus surprise par sa répartie. Jamais un prof n'avait osé répondre à mes menaces, tous effrayés à l'idée de perdre le contrôle. C'était la première fois. J'esquissais un sourire, alors qu'il me fixait durement. Mais l'effacer aussi vite, quand j'aperçus quelque chose de troublant dans ses yeux.

« Ne crois pas que je vais fermer ma gueule ! »

Je regagnais ma chaise. Ma capuche sur la tête, je la posais entre mes bras. Pendant plus de 10minutes, il présenta le programme de l'année, précisant à quelque point il était important d'être attentif, pour réussir notre diplôme de fin d'année, comme l'ont fait les autres. Cette heure passa plutôt rapidement, par rapport aux trois précédentes, qui avaient été barbantes. L'une des raisons aussi, c'est que j'aimais la philo, alors, le temps ne me semblait pas si long.

La cloche sonna, que j'avais déjà passé mon sac par dessus mon épaule. Je voulais quitter en douce la classe, mais cet idiot me repéra. Il attendit que tout le monde sorte, pour se lever, et s'adosser à son bureau, les bras croisés. Ouh, musculature à croquer ! Qu'est ce qu'un type comme lui, foutait là ?

« C'est pas en agissant ainsi que tu auras ton diplôme »

Je pouffais de rire.

« J'ai pas besoin de toi pour obtenir mon diplôme »

« Aucune université n'acceptera de t'intégrer avec un tel comportement »

« Qui te dit que je veux aller l'université ? »

« Que feras tu d'un simple diplôme de lycée ? »

« Si tu savais...j'ai assez d'argent pour vivre un siècle, je compte pas passer ma vie sur une chaise »

« Pourrie gâtée ? »

« Oh, c'est tellement facile de juger les autres...Tu sais quoi ? Oui, je suis une gosse qui tape du pieds pour avoir ce que je veux, content ! »

Je quittais la classe avant qu'il ne puisse rétorquer quelque chose. Quel connard, je vous jure ! Pour qui se prenait-il !

Je rejoignais Angie au réfectoire pour notre déjeuner.

« T'en as mis du temps ! » me tendit-elle mon plateau

« Ce connard de Masen m'a fait chier »

« Masen ? »

« Tu serais étonnée de voir mon nouveau prof de philo, un canon pur et dur, t'écarterais les jambes à la minute où il te le demanderait »

« Carrément ! »

« Mais y a quelque chose qui cloche chez lui »

« Pervers ? »

« Ces yeux, j'y ai vus ce qui m'a envoyé en cure cet été »

Nous nous installions à une table, près de la fenêtre, qui donnait sur le parc, et débouchait sur la forêt. Surprise, ma meilleure amie ne dit rien. Près de la fenêtre, je vis Masen, fumait une cigarette sur une des tables en bois. Ses cernes sous les yeux, semblaient être le fruit de rudes nuits...ou de ce qu'il prenait. Il frotta ses yeux, pendant plusieurs minutes, tombant de fatigue. Qu'est ce qu'un homme aussi jeune que lui, faisait dans un trou perdu pareil ? Personne ne venait volontairement ici. Il m'intriguait, ce qu'il était, me rendait curieuse. Pour une fois, ma meilleure amie et moi déjeunions dans le silence. J'imaginais qu'elle s'efforçait de ne pas demander à quoi je pense, pour éviter que mes démons reviennent à nouveau provoquaient une migraine

« Je vais bien Angie »

« Je sais »

« On bouge ? »

« Je te suis »

Nous jetions nos plateaux, avant de sortir dans le grand parc. Quelques élèves traînaient encore, dans le grand espace vert, pas gênés par le vent. Alors que nous avancions, vers une des tables pour fumer, je fus surprise de voir Mike arrêtait notre marche, en se postant devant moi.

« Newton, dégages de mon chemin »

« Y en a marre que tu martyrises ma copine ! »

Angela et moi éclations de rire.

« T'entends ça Angie, on a un chevalier blanc dans notre bahut »

« C'est tellement mignon »

« C'est pas deux nanas qui vont me faire peur ! »

Je crois que tes copains et toi avaient pensé trop vite, mon bracelet ne m'empêche pas de te défoncer la gueule !

« J'ai pas peur d'une maigrichonne comme toi ! »

Sans prévenir, je lui donnais un crochet du droit, le projetant en arrière. Mais avant que je ne le contourne, il s'était relevé pour me rattraper par les cheveux. Rapidement, nous nous battions férocement l'un contre l'autre, dans le but de faire couler plus de sang chez l'autre, avec l'aide d'Angela.

Soudain, je fus tirée en arrière, puis plaquée contre la pelouse. Je reconnus Tom, qui me passa les menottes.

« Putain, elle est folle cette pétasse ! » posa t-il une main sur sa lèvre fendue

« Tu fais chier Bells !...Newton, va à l'infirmerie ! Angela, tu dégages ! »

« Lâches moi tout de suite ! » criais-je en me débattant

Il me releva par le gilet. Le regard plein de haine, je croisais celui d'Edward, qui arqua un sourcil. Devant lui, je fus soudainement honteuse d'être ainsi humilié. Je détournais le visage. Tom, m'emmena jusqu'à un arbre, où il m'y plaqua brutalement.

« Putain, tu peux pas tenir en place ! »

« Détaches moi ! »

« Ce bracelet est ta dernière chance, ton passé ne t'évitera pas tout le temps,une plainte »

« Parles pas de ça ! »

« Tu fais souffrir Charlie »

« Je n'ai pas demandé à vivre chez lui, j'aurais pu me faire émanciper »

« Tu sais que c'était pour ton bien »

« J'étais dans le périmètre, qu'est ce que tu foutais là ? »

« Pendant 5mois, je serais ton ombre »

Merde !

« Bella, tu vas droit en taule comme ça »

« J'en ai rien à faire ! »

« C'est ce que tu veux, te retrouver entre 4murs, avec des meurtrières, et des déjantés, c'est ça que tu veux vivre ? »

« Va te faire foutre Tom ! »

« Faut que t'arrêtes ça Bells, elle aurait pas voulu ça, ils auraient pas voulu ça »

« De quel droit tu te permets de parler à leur place ! »

« Bien, je vais t'emmener au poste »

« Non, non, non ! S'il te plaît...j'ai promit à Charlie que je me tiendrais tranquille » repensais-je à la peine qu'il affichait hier

« Pourquoi t'as fait ça alors ? »

« C'est cet enfoiré qui a commencé »

« Ça fait presque un an, que tu me sors ce genre de connerie ! »

Fermant les yeux deux minutes, je les ouvrais, pour laisser mes larmes coulaient.

« S'il te plaît Tom »

« Bells fais pas ça »

Tom me résistait jamais. Je le connaissais depuis que j'étais petite. Il avait 23ans, et depuis peu, était stagiaire dans le poste de police de mon père. J'imagine que c'est pour ça, qu'il avait ma charge. Pauvre de lui !

« Tu sais que j'essaie, de mieux me comporter, m'emmènes pas, ça va le blesser, et je veux pas »

Grimaçant d'hésitation, il finit par céder.

« Encore une seule bagarre, et je t'emmène » me prévint-il

Le reste de la journée, se passa sans encombre. Je passais de cours en cours, tous les uns plus ennuyeux que les autres. Ce n'est que vers 17heures que je quittais ces murs, pour rejoindre ma mini, attendant qu'Angela me rejoigne. Baby-sitter pour cette nuit, Angela ne pouvait passer la nuit chez moi.

Je réalisais en me jetant sur mon lit, comme il sera dur de rester dans ce trou. Dire que j'aurais pu aller jusqu'à Seattle, boire, fumer, voir des gens. Non, au lieu de ça, j'étais cloîtrée dans cette ville fantôme, où le seul divertissement était le parc pour enfant.

Soudain, mes pensées se fixèrent sur mon nouveau professeur de philo. J'avais tellement rien à faire, que mon esprit se focalisait sur lui. C'était toujours mieux, que les esprits qui me hantaient.

On ne vient pas à Forks, par hasard, il a sûrement de la famille. Masen...Je ne connais personne de ce nom là. Californie, ce type venait de l'un des états les plus convoités des USA. Pour y vivre la moitié de l'année, je savais que c'était là-bas qu'on s'y sentait le mieux...alors pourquoi tout quitter pour venir dans ce bled paumé.


	4. Chapter 4

Le lendemain,

16heures - Mon cours de biologie terminé, je rejoignais la salle de colle. J'avais l'impression que ces heures d'emprisonnement, étaient incluses dans mon emploi du temps, depuis le temps que je me retrouvais chaque soir ici. D'habitude, Angela restait toujours avec moi pour que je puisse la raccompagner chez elle, ou qu'on puisse se retrouver en ville et s'amuser un peu. Mais, elle gardait ses frères jumeaux, donc me voilà seule comme une idiote.

Je frappais à la porte et entendis un homme m'autorisait à entrer. Qu'elle ne fut pas ma surprise, en voyant qu'il s'agissait d'Edward. Assis en face du bureau, il semblait préparer un futur cours.

« Depuis quand les profs font les heures de colle ? »

« Assieds toi Swan, et fais quelque chose de constructive » me répondit-il d'un ton las

Je ne rechignais pas cette fois et allais me poser sur une des tables, près de la fenêtre. Je balançais mon sac sur la chaise, après en avoir retiré mon livre. Assise en tailleur sur la table, je couvrais mes jambes avec mon gilet, gardant ainsi un minimum de pudeur. Jetant un œil autour de moi, je constatais avec sourire être la seule en détention. Pas étonnant en début d'année. Pendant toute l'année de terminale, tous ces idiots essaient tant bien que mal d'avoir le cul serré, histoire d'avoir des chances d'entrer dans l'une des universités prestigieuses de l'Ivy league. J'ouvrais « _Voyage à Pitchipo_i » - un livre français autobiographique, traduit – à la dernière page lue. Curieuse, je ne pus m'empêcher de me détourner de ma lecture, pour relever le regard.

« Swan, continus à lire »

Je rougis, honteuse d'avoir été surprise dans ma contemplation.

« Je me pose des questions ? »

« Quel genre ? » dit-il sans relever les yeux

« Tu es beau, jeune, et viens carrément de L.A, qu'est ce qu'un type comme toi, fait dans un trou perdu comme Forks ? »

« Le calme de ce trou perdu semble être une bonne raison »

« Quand on a ton âge, on recherche rarement le calme d'une ville, mais plutôt l'ambiance chaleureuse de L.A, ou les soirées new-yorkaises »

« Je ne suis pas comme ça »

« Tes collègues savent que tu sniffes de la coke ? » dis-je de but en blanc

Mes mots eurent l'effet du bombe, relevant subitement son visage, surpris, choqué que je puisse connaître son secret.

« Pour qui tu te prends Swan ? De quel droit tu te permets de me juger ? » s'énerva t-il

En colère, j'avais donc raison. Ces collègues et le directeur, avaient sûrement pris ces pupilles dilatées pour un problème de vue, mais par expérience je savais ce qui pouvait provoqué un regard aussi vitreux, et injecté de sang.

« Déjà 1, je m'appelle Bella ou Bells, c'est comme tu veux, et 2, je ne te juge pas, je constate et essais de comprendre »

« Il n'y a rien à comprendre »

« Ton secret est bien gardé, t'en fais pas »

Je retournais à ma lecture, ne voulant pas l'embêter plus. Je relevais à nouveau les yeux, quand je le vis refermer la porte, avant de venir vers moi et se poser sur la table qui était face à la mienne.

« Qu'est que tu lis ? »

Je pouffais de rire, amusée par son soudain intérêt.

« Quoi ? »

« Je t'ai dit que ton secret est bien gardé, pas la peine de vouloir faire ami-ami, je ne dirais rien »

« Ce n'est pas pour ça, je veux juste apprendre à connaître une de mes élèves, qui semble très intelligente malgré son sens inné pour l'agressivité et la violence »

« Faut bien avoir des défauts »

« Alors tu lis quoi ? »

« Voyage à Pitchipoi »

« Pitchi quoi ? »

« Pitchipoi, c'est un faux nom pour désigner le camp de concentration d'Auschwitz »

« 2nde guerre mondiale »

« C'est ma partie de l'histoire du monde favorite »

« Pourquoi ? »

« J'aime voir comment un seul homme a pu retourné le cerveau d'un pays entier, pour le convaincre que les juifs devaient être éradiquer, et voir jusqu'où peu aller la cruauté d'un homme »

A l'entente de mes derniers mots, mon professeur fuya mon regard comme gêné par l'évocation de la cruauté humaine. Cet homme n'était pas là par hasard, il fuyait quelque chose.

« Qu'est ce qui t'a amené à avoir ce bracelet ? » changea t-il rapidement de sujet

« Des conneries »

« Quel genre ? »

« Le genre qui t'amène à avoir ce boulet » éludais-je

Il ria.

« Comment sais-tu pour ? » laissa t-il sa question en suspend

« Tes pupilles dilatées, et ce désintérêt total que t'affiche, j'étais pareille y a quelques mois, avant que le juge ne me m'envoie en cure forcée »

« Je sais que c'est pas très sain de le faire, alors que je suis prof »

« Je ne te juge pas, tu fais ce que tu veux »

« Alors, dis moi quel genre de connerie t'a amené à être ainsi attaché ? »

« Disons que je suis impulsive...et violente »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Quoi pourquoi ? »

« Pourquoi être comme ça ? »

« Je ne t'ai pas demandé pourquoi tu te drogues, me demandes pas pourquoi je suis comme ça »

« Je suis désolé, je voulais pas te paraître indiscret »

Son téléphone sonna dans sa poche. L'attrapant, il lu ce qui semblait être un message avant de jurer, en rangeant son téléphone.

« Un problème ? »

« Je comptais sur ma petite sœur pour venir me chercher, mais elle est retenue »

« Je peux te ramener si tu veux, à moins que ça ne soit défendu »

« Je veux pas te déranger, je trouverais quelqu'un »

« Je n'ai rien à faire, alors te déposer ne me dérange pas »

« Rien à faire, pas même un devoir »

« Je l'ai fait pendant mon dernier cours »

« Bella Swan, tu m'intrigues »

« Rassures toi, tu m'intrigues aussi »

« Je suis désolé pour lundi, je t'ai jugé trop vite, tu n'es visiblement pas une enfant pourrie gâtée »

« Tu ne m'as aucunement blessé, donc je vais bien »

Nous ne dîmes rien, pendant plusieurs minutes. Le regard baissé, sur mon bouquin, je le sentais m'observer. Pour la première fois, depuis longtemps, je me sentais gênée d'être le centre d'attention, ne serait-ce que quelques secondes, d'un garçon aussi beau. J'avais déjà eu des petits amis, rien de bien sérieux. Vers 13ans, c'était juste des bisous sur la bouche, à la limite, je laissais le garçon me peloter, mais ça n'allait pas plus loin. Puis à 15ans, on se lance, et on laisse un abruti vous déflorez, pas que ma première fois ait été catastrophique, enfin si, qui plus et, je n'étais pas amoureuse. Devant mon professeur, je me sentais différente, en plus de me toucher par le voile sombre qu'il y avait sur ses émeraudes, il me troublait. Quel horreur ! Consciente d'être une adolescente, je détestais pourtant agir comme tel dès qu'un mec m'attirait. J'avais l'impression d'être comme cette pouffiasse de Mallory.

Jetant un œil à l'horloge au dessus du tableau noir, je sautais de mon perchoir.

« On y va »

« Je te suis »

Je ré-enfilais mon gilet, avant de passer devant. Marchant l'un près de l'autre, je fus subitement troublé par notre ressemblance vestimentaire. Tous les deux nous cachions sous des vêtements noirs, une grande capuche, comme pour rendre visible une peine bien trop lourde. J'étais certaine d'avoir beaucoup en commun avec mon professeur. Nous traversions le couloir sans un mot, pour rejoindre le parking du lycée. Dans ma voiture, impossible d'échapper à cette fragrance qui s'échappait du canon installé le siège passager. Il dégageait une odeur délicieusement virile. Allumant le contact, je posais un bras sur son siège pour...pour...pour enclencher ma marche arrière. Sous l'éclairage des lampadaires, le visage tourné vers celui de mon professeur, je fus sans voix devant la splendeur de son regard. Il possédait deux sublimes émeraudes, où la nuance du vert fut époustoufflante. Captive de son regard, il me fallut plus d'une minute avant de me tourner vers le pare-brise arrière, pour quitter le parking.

Les jambes à l'air, à cause de ma petite jupe, je me blâmais silencieusement de m'être foutu un truc aussi courte. S'en était gênant d'être ainsi découverte, et particulièrement sous le regard d'Edward.

Suivant ses indications, sans échanger aucun autre mot, je fus surprise de nous voir arriver devant la villa des Cullen. Le Dr Carlisle et sa femme, n'était là que depuis 2ans et jamais je ne l'ai avais entendu parler d'un fils.

« Merci Bella »

« Je t'en prie...Essaies de t'en rappeler dans une de mes copies »

Il ria, pour la seconde fois. Un rire fascinant, qui nous donnait la surprenante impression qu'il était rare de l'entendre.

« Pas de chantage mademoiselle Swan »

« De toutes façons, je n'en ai pas besoin, vous vous apercevrez très vite que je suis douée professeur »

« J'espère...à demain »

« A demain »

Il quitta la voiture, et j'attendis qu'il entre chez lui pour reprendre la route. Il jeta un coup d'oeil deux fois avant de finir par rentrer, et j'en rougis pathétiquement. Ce type me rendait de toute façon pathétique!

Chez moi, Charlie était déjà là.

« Ma puce, est ce que ça va ? »

« Ouais...si ça peut te rassurer, je n'ai fait chier personne »

Il esquissa un sourire, avant d'embrasser mon front.

« Je t'aime »

« Je t'aime ». Je n'avais pas prononcé ces mots depuis presque un an, et je crois que ça me manquait de ne plus avoir le courage de les dire. Cette déclaration est si souvent présente dans la bouche de mes démons.

« Je sais...je vais monter, je n'ai pas très faim »

« Bonne nuit »

Je montais les marches rapidement pour rejoindre ma chambre, où je balançais mon sac dans un coin. Plus aucune distraction, je me retrouvais seule avec mes ombres noires. Seule, elles débarquent tous pour me brutaliser d'images toutes plus violentes, les unes des autres. Elles ne me laissent aucun répit. Me cachant sous mes draps, je lutte pour ne pas les entendre crier. Elles me persécutent chaque nuit et pour m'empêcher d'oublier.

« Fermes les yeux Bella ! » J'ai fermé les yeux Phil, j'ai fait comme tu m'as dit et c'était pire.

…

Samedi,

« Allo » dis-je la voix endormie

« Bouges ton culs Bells, ça fait une demie heure que j'attends »

« Angie, on est samedi »

« Sérieux ? Je le sais feignasse ! Dois-je te rappeler les courses de motos qu'on avaient prévus de faire avec les gars? »

« Merde ! » me relevais-je dans un bond

« Exactement, alors bouges ton cul, j'ai hâte de dépouiller Paul »

« Laisses moi dix minutes, et je suis chez toi »

Je raccrochais, pour me lever. Ces pilules du sommeil me rende complètement abruti !

J'avais totalement oublié Jake.

Jake, 17ans et en plus d'être ma première fois – oui, oui, c'est lui l'abruti qui m'a défloré, cet idiot bien plus angoissé que moi, a transformé notre premier rapport en quelque chose de totalement gore, enfin – il est aussi mon PCF, enfin plus vraiment depuis tout ça. Comme avec Angela, on se connaissait depuis que j'étais que je suis toute petite. Depuis la séparation de mes parents, deux ans après ma naissance, je faisais souvent l'aller-retour Phoenix-Forks pour passer du temps avec mon père et eux.

Après un été passé séparément, j'étais heureuse de pouvoir retrouver mon boys-band. Paul, Seth, Jared et Jake sont les mecs les plus cool et accessoirement les plus canons de ce trou perdu.

Déjà bien en retard, je sautais de mon lit, m'écrasant littéralement au sol après m'être emmêlée les pieds dans mon drap. Prise de vertige, je restais quelques secondes figée avant de courir à la salle de bain, pour une toilette express. Moins débraillée j'enfilais un slim noir que je repliais sur lui même, pour garder un œil sur la diode clignotante, et un sweat épais bleu, avant de chausser mes habituelles converses noires, de me couvrir de ma veste en cuir, d'embrasser les deux urnes dans mon armoire, d'attraper une pomme dans la cuisine et de partir. Devant la maison blanche de ma meilleure amie, je klaxonnais deux fois avant de la voir sortir précipitamment.

« Dépêches toi de démarrer, mon père a son fusil » fit-elle paniquée

Pliée de rire, j'arrivais tout de même à reprendre rapidement la route. Dans le rétroviseur, mon rire devint plus fou à la vue du pasteur Weber.

« Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? »

« Toujours la même histoire, Isabella Swan influence sa petite fille chérie »

« Quelle mauvaise fille, je fais »

« Très mauvaise »

Sur la route, elle alluma mon lecteur MP3 sur le tableau de bord pour faire résonner « Closer to the edge » et nous déchaîner par dessus la voix de Jared Leto. Nous passions par la route qui donnait une vue sur la plage de la réserve indienne, pour rejoindre notre point de rendez-vous avec les gars.

« STOP ! »

Surprise, je freinais sèchement, après avoir dériver sur le bord de la route.

« Putain ! T'es malade, on a failli avoir un accident ! »

« Regardes dans l'eau, y a un type »

Détachant ma ceinture, je vis une silhouette visiblement habillée, faire trempette dans l'eau glacée de l'océan.

« C'est pour lui que t'as failli me foutre une crise cardiaque ! »

« Bells, il essaie de suicider ! » s'indigna t-elle face au fait que je me préoccupe des intentions de notre suicidaire

« Et alors ? J'espère qu'il réussira à en finir ! »

« Bells ! » fit-elle choquée

« Quoi ? Si il veut en finir, c'est qu'il y a une raison »

« Merde Bella, faut qu'on le sauve ! »

Avant que je n'ai pu dire quoi que ce soit, elle quitta précipitamment la voiture pour rejoindre le sentier qui menait au sable. Merde ! Je sortais à mon tour, et courrais pour la rejoindre. Arrivée en même temps qu'elle, je retirais ma veste et mes chaussures imitée par ma meilleure amie. Et avant que je n'ai sauté dans l'eau, je vis mon bracelet m'alertait. Putain ! Je suis hors de la zone ! Sans réfléchir, je plongeais tout de même dans l'eau gelée pour aller rechercher l'homme. Sauf que cet idiot pas du tout discret, avait disparu. Inspirant profondément, Angie et moi nous immergions totalement sous l'eau pour le retrouver. Mais nous étions loin de ces eaux turquoises des îles et trouver quelqu'un dans les eaux sombres de Forks, c'est mission impossible. Nous remontions trois fois pour reprendre notre souffle, avant de finir par trouver cet imbécile...et je fus effarée de voir qu'il s'agissait d'Edward ! Sans perdre de temps, nous passions chacune un bras sous les siens et le remontions à la surface, essayant avec nos maigres forces de le traîner jusqu'au sable. Sur la terre ferme, je le chevauchais pour le préparer à un massage cardiaque. C'était...c'était déconcertant de le voir si inconscient.

« Tu fais le bouche à bouche »

Angie plaça son visage au dessus de celui de mon professeur, comme on nous l'avait apprit en cours de secourisme. Je déplaçais mes mains sur son torse à découvert de sorte à repérer le milieu du sternum et effectuer le massage cardiaque. Alternant chacun de nos gestes, nous paniquions à l'idée qu'il ne se réveille pas. Attirée par le gyrophare d'une voiture de police, je relevais les yeux vers le haut de la falaise pour y voir mon chien de garde. Et encore merde !

Edward finit par me recracher dessus l'eau ingéré.

Rapidement rejoint par Tom, je me relevais alors que mon professeur semblait perdu.

« Appelles une ambulance » dis-je à Angela

« Au sol » m'ordonna Tom

« Quoi ? » étonnée de son ordre

« Je t'avais averti, alors tu mets tes bras derrière la tête et tu t'allonges au sol »

« C'est pas ce que tu crois » me défendis Angie

« Si, c'est exactement ce qu'il croit, j'ai voulu nager et je suis aller trop loin, toi et Mr Masen avaient voulu me sauver »

J'exécutais l'ordre stupide de mon gardien, qui me menotta, alors qu'une ambulance arrivait.

« Je t'emmène à l'hôpital, ensuite tu passeras la nuit au poste »

Les yeux rivés sur Edward, je ne ripostais pas. Qu'est ce qu'il lui avait prit ?

Tom me transporta aux urgences, après que j'ai demandé à Angie de ramener ma voiture là-bas. Assise dans une salle de consultation, recouverte d'une couverture chauffante, le Dr Cullen n'était visiblement pas de garde à Seattle.

« Est ce que Mr Masen va bien ? » demandais-je timidement

« Il est en hypothermie, nous attendons les examens cérébraux pour écarter les séquelles au cerveau...merci Bella pour ce que tu as fait »

« Je n'ai »

« Je sais très bien qu'il a voulu attenté à sa vie » m'interrompit-il. « Merci de ne rien dire »

Je me demandais bien quel lien pouvait les unir tous les deux, et avant que je n'ai le demander, Charlie entra bruyamment.

« Merde Bella ! »

« Je vais vous laisser, je reviendrais plus tard »

Seule, je fis face à un Charlie furieux.

« Qu'est ce qui t'a prit ? »

« Je pensais que la Push était dans la zone »

« C'est tout ce que t'as à me dire ? Comment t'as pu vouloir te suicider ! »

« Quoi ? »

« Me dis pas que t'as voulu faire une baignade en plein mois de septembre, alors que l'eau est à 0 » cria-t-il

« Je voulais juste m'amuser »

« Y en a marre de tes divertissements ! Quand arrêteras-tu de vouloir jouer avec ta vie ? »

« Je suis désolée »

Je ne savais quoi d'autre dire. C'était la première fois que je le voyais aussi touchée par une de mes gaffes. D'habitude, il était juste en colère. Là, il était plus triste et déçu que j'ai pu vouloir intentionnellement le quitter plutôt que furieux. J'écarquillais les yeux, alors que ses mains se posèrent brutalement sur mes joues.

« J'ai déjà perdu ta mère, ne m'achève pas en mettant fin à tes jours » me supplia t-il

Piégée dans son regard chocolat, identique au mien, je vis pour la première fois sa peine me hurlait dessus. Et c'était insoutenable. Sans voix, j'hochais la tête pour le lui promettre silencieusement.

Deux heures plus tard, je pus quitter l'hôpital, évitant avec soulagement la garde à vue.

…

Après un dimanche passé au lit, je retournais en cours le lundi, perturbée à l'idée de savoir si mon professeur allait être présent ou non. Drogue, suicide, cet homme caché bien ce qu'il le bouffait de l'intérieur. En retard, comme toujours, je frappais à la porte, une boule dans le ventre alors que j'entendais un vague « entrez ». Je fus sidérée en voyant mon professeur présent. Ce type savait abriter son côté sombre et ses tourments de manière impressionnante.

« Toujours en retard »

« Je sais »

« Tu sors ! » m'ordonna t-il

« Pardon ! »

Là, j'étais perdue !

« Tu ne prends pas la peine de venir à l'heure, donc tu sors ! »

« Je peux pas sortir, j'ai un bracelet électronique qui doit prouver que je suis en cours ! »

« Fallait y penser avant »

Furieuse qu'il soit aussi agressif, je claquais brutalement la porte en ressortant. J'y croyais pas, il venait de me foutre dehors sans aucune raison réellement valable ! Coincée, j'étais obligée de rester dans la putain d'enceinte du lycée pour ne pas voir débarquer Tom.

Est ce qu'il était effrayé à l'idée que je puisse dire aux autres ce qu'il avait tenté de faire?

Comme une putain d'idiote, je restais dans la salle de travail pendant deux heures, à lire une des lectures obligatoires. Sauf que tracassée par l'altercation avec mon cher connard de professeur, je refermais ce foutu bouquin. Et toute la journée, je fus dans le même état, comme ci ça me touchait qu'il puisse me prendre pour un journal à scandale ! Peut-être qu'il m'en voulait de l'avoir sauver ? Ce que je pourrais comprendre. J'avais tenté de faire la même chose, il y a quelques mois, avant que ma meilleure amie et Paul ne me voient et jouent les héros et je leur en avais voulu d'être intervenu.

18heures annonçait la fin de ma journée. Angela était parti plus tôt. Nous nous étions vus seulement à midi, comme moi, elle fut intriguée par la tentative suicidaire de Masen. Je ne lui avais pas parlé de mon renvoi du matin, pour éviter de m'éterniser sur le sujet. Je n'avais pas envie de parler lui.

Récupérant mes affaires dans mon casier pour le lendemain, j'aperçus la classe d'Edward allumée. J'avais besoin de lui parler.

« Bella sors » dit-il doucement, et éreinté

« Pas avant que tu ne m'aies dit pourquoi tu m'en veux ? »

« Je n'ai pas envie de te parler ! »

« Si c'est parce que j'ai capoté ta tentative, je te rassure, j'étais pas d'accord pour te sortir de l'eau, c'est Angie qu'il faut aller blâmer »

« Va te faire foutre Bella ! »

« J'y crois pas ! A cause de ton putain de cul, mon père souffre de savoir que j'ai eu envie de me refoutre à l'eau et toi tu joues tes putains de victimes ! Toi va te faire foutre ! Et si tu veux te refoutre à l'eau, tu n'as qu'à me prévenir pour que j'encadre la zone, ça m'évitera de te revoir ! »

Enragée qu'il ait pu m'insulter, je quittais à nouveau la salle de classe. Pourquoi je me mettais dans un état pareil pour une pourriture comme lui ! Si monsieur pense être le seul à porter un fardeau, grande nouvelle, MOI AUSSI !


	5. Chapter 5

Salut les girls

Me revoilà avec un new chapitre...Mais avant, encore et toujours merci pour ces belles reviews que vous m'envoyez, vous êtes EXTRA !

Réponse aux non-inscrites :

Aigaicha : C'est simple : Ta review m'a énormément fait plaisir. merci. XOXO

Julie : Je déteste ce qui est niais, même si parfois on peut pas y échapper. Merci pour ta review. XOXO

Karima : Salut ma puce. Merci pour ta review, tes reviews, qui m'encouragent à chaque fois. XOXO

Jennyfer16 : Je m'attendais certainement pas à une telle review ! Déjà merci beaucoup de prendre le temps d'écrire une aussi longue. Je sais pas quoi dire, face à tout ces compliments, j'ai pas vraiment l'impression de les mériter. Mais merci, vraiment ! J'essaierais de suivre ton conseil, quand à mes descriptions. Quand à la faire répertorier, je sais pas, d'habitude, on me le demande, donc là je verrais. Merci encore pour cette superbe review. XOXO

MathildeD : merci pour ta

Maeva : Je trouve aussi qu'il est fascinant de voir qu'un tel homme y soit arrivé légalement, comme tu le dis. Mais tu m'embêtes, ce sujet me passionne aussi. Merci pour ta review. XOXO

odrey010 : Pour les sentiments d'Edward, envers Bella, on verra ensuite. Il a perdu sa femme, donc c'est compliqué. merci pour ta review. XOXO

liou-val : voilà la suite. lol. merci pour ta

Ilonka : Oui, c'est bien Renée et Phil, dans les deux urnes. Pour le PDV d'Edward, en voici un tout petit. pour la suite, je ne sais pas. merci pour ta review. XOXO

Je pense avoir répondu à tout le monde. Les inscrites, réponse en MP, comme d'hab.

Voilà donc, un petit chapitre. Bonne lecture. XOXO

* * *

><p>Chapitre 3<p>

PDV Bella

Toute la semaine, j'ai évité mes cours de philo, je l'ai évité, lui. Il me crachait à la gueule sa souffrance comme si j'en étais à l'origine. Mais je réalise que je suis comme lui, que moi aussi, j'insulte les gens pour leurs pertes. J'étais en colère contre moi, les autres, et la seule façon pour moi de m'en décharger, était de me défouler de façon agressive sur les autres. Les gens rient, et vivent. Je ne les supporte pas. J'aurais voulu seulement, que le monde pleure avec moi.

Vendredi soir, j'ai passé un peu de temps avec Jake. Amoureuse de ma voiture, je lui avais demandé de teinté mes vitres. Je trouvais ça classe, des vitres noires.

Aujourd'hui, je débute mon week-end seule. Jake et les autres garçons, ont insisté pour que moi et Angie venions à la réserve. Mais j'ai décliné l'invitation. Je ne me sens pas d'humeur à faire brûler de la gomme. Et c'est plutôt symptomatique chez moi. Au lieu de ça, me voilà à faire des courses, dans la seule épicerie de la ville. Tout ce que je veux, ce sont des trucs sucrés, pour déprimer tranquillement chez moi.

Cette fois, tu n'es pas en cause maman. C'est cet idiot d'Edward, qui me perturbe, et je ne sais pas pourquoi. Nous ne nous sommes parlés qu'une fois, et pourtant j'avais l'impression d'être en harmonie avec ce type.

Devant le rayon des sucreries, je pris un exemplaire de chaque produit qui composait le rayon, histoire de me bourrer l'estomac un maximum. Je me rends compte que je reproduisais les mêmes comportements que lorsque j'étais petite. Compenser mon mal être par la nourriture. Mon panier plein, je fronçais les sourcils quand je vis ce connard d'Edward, capuche sur la tête.

« Bella » chuchota t-il

« Dégages ! »

« Je veux juste m'excuser »

« Va te faire foutre ! »

« Bella, s'il te plaît »

Sa supplique me serra le cœur. Ça semblait si important pour lui.

« Si on nous voit ensemble, les gens pourraient se poser des questions »

« Est ce qu'on peut se voir quelque part ? »

« Marche vers la forêt, je viendrais te chercher »

Du coin de l'œil, je le vis sourire avant de quitter rapidement la boutique. Je payais mes achats, et sortais à mon tour de l'épicerie, pour rejoindre ma voiture. Je démarrais et rejoignais très vite la route qui menait vers la forêt, alors que j'avais dépassé Edward de quelques mètres. Il courut derrière ma voiture, et monta rapidement, avant que je ne redémarre pour nous emmener à l'abri des regards. Pendant le trajet qui nous menais jusqu'à un terrain vague, où personne ne vient jamais, nous ne dîmes rien. Allez savoir pourquoi, ça me faisait quand même du bien qu'il soit là. Arrivée au terrain, je m'arrêtais et éteignais le moteur. Me tournant vers lui, je vis ses mains tremblantes, posées sur ses cuisses. Mon cœur se serra un peu plus, en le voyant autant souffrir.

« Est ce que tu m'en veux de t'avoir sorti de l'eau ? »

« Je sais pas, peut être »

« Je crois qu'Angela a voulu faire un remake d'Alerte à Malibu, et à sauver la mauvaise personne »

Il souria, tristement. Dans un élan de tendresse et de soutient, j'osais une main vers la sienne, et je fus surprise de le voir lier nos doigts instinctivement.

« Tu ne veux pas qu'on aille sur la banquette arrière ? »

« Bella ! »

« Doucement chéri ! Y avait rien de sexuel là dedans, je trouve qu'on y sera plus à l'aise »

Nous passions chacun notre tour, à l'arrière de la voiture. Et comme ci, c'était un geste naturel, nos doigts se croisèrent une nouvelle fois.

« Je voulais juste que ça cesse »

Ma gorge et mes tripes se nouèrent atrocement, quand je vis une larme tombait sur son jean. C'était insupportable de le voir comme ça. Avec sa manche gauche, il vint rapidement sécher l'eau salée, qui coulait sur ses joues.

« Ne crois pas que je ne sache pas ce que tu ressens, je le sais mieux que quiconque...Je connais ceux qui te persécutent, j'entends ce qui te rendent fou, je ressens les mêmes douleurs monstrueuses, qui t'arrachent une partie de toi, à chaque souvenir...Je sais à quel point il est dur de se réveiller le matin, en réalisant encore une fois, qu'il n'y a personne »

Ses émeraudes rougis par les larmes, s'accrochèrent à mon regard, à son tour inondé. Doucement, il me ramena contre lui. Il était troublant que notre relation, n'était pas une relation prof-élèves, mais bien plus que ça. Nos douleurs communes semblaient baisser les barrières de cette relation, qui devait garder ces distances.

« Tu es différente »

« Différente comment ? »

« Plus mature que les autres »

« Ce n'est pas l'âge qui définit notre maturité, mais la vie »

Sûrement pour être plus à l'aise, Edward fit passer chacune de mes jambes, de chaque côté de son corps, de sorte à ce que je le chevauche. Bien dans ses bras, je nichais mon nez dans son cou, pour profiter de son parfum enivrant. Je fermais les yeux, quand il fit la même chose, piquant mon cou, de sa barbe, sans que ça ne me gène. Si nos gestes pouvaient sembler ambigue, innaproprié, et trop intime. Pour nous, ça semblait normal. Nous étions juste deux êtres, anéantis, qui se consolent.

« Tu sens bon » me complimenta t-il

« Toi aussi » souris-je contre son cou

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, je me laissais aller. Profitant d'un moment de tendresse, et de réconfort, qui n'était pas arrivé depuis plusieurs mois. Dans ses bras, le calme de mon esprit, fut surprenant, presque choquant. Son parfum semblait éloigner mes fantômes, pour me laisser quelques minutes de répit émotionnel. Ses mains glissées sous mon gros gilet, caressaient doucement mon dos, pour me détendre. J'essayais de lui prodiguer la même sensation, en massant doucement la bas de son crâne, d'une main.

Loin de tout ce qui me blessait, je me sentais apaisée. Mon âme fut vide de ce poids de haine, qui obscurcissait ma vie.

Mes vitres toutes teintées, me tranquilisa face à l'idée qu'on puisse nous voir, malgré la désertation du terrain.

« Je ne t'ai pas vu de la semaine » finit par dire, après un long moment de silence

« A qui la faute »

« J'ai été con »

« Je suis du même avis »

« Merci »

« C'est toi qui l'a dit »

« Est ce que t'as eu des ennuis avec ton chien de garde ? »

« Non, je suis restée dans l'enceinte du lycée, pour pouvoir rejoindre les autres cours »

« Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit, ce qui t'a amené à être enchaîné de cette façon »

« D'habitude, les gens enlèvent toujours leur plainte, quand je fais preuve d'agressivité, et que mon père débarque avec mon avocate, en leur sortant le speech de pitié...Sauf que cette fois, la vendeuse que j'ai frappé, n'a pas encaissé le fait de perdre ses extensions, alors elle a maintenu sa plainte, et je me suis retrouvée au tribunal...Tout le monde prend ça, pour une dernière chance...Je n'ai qu'une idée en tête, c'est pouvoir vite l'enlever, pour me procurer une dose d'ecsta »

« Elles ne me font plus rien à moi, et augmenter la dose, ne me tente pas vraiment »

« Peur d'une overdose ? »

« Je sais pas, je voudrais pas que mes proches me voient mourir à cause de ça »

« Ils ne savent pas ? »

« Si, mais ils préfèrent ne rien dire, ils pensent que pour l'instant, j'arrive à contrôler les choses »

« Qu'est ce qui te lie au Dr Cullen ? » demandais-je, curieuse

« C'est mon père adoptif, je suis arrivée chez lui, quand j'avais 5ans…Pourquoi n'as-tu rien dit à ce policier ? »

« Quand on emmène à l'hôpital, pour une tentative de suicide, on fait appel à un psy, pour qu'il essaie de comprendre ton geste...Je ne voulais pas qu'on te l'impose, si tu veux en parler, tu y feras appel seul »

« Est-ce que tu as déjà essayé ? »

« Oui, en faisant la même chose que toi, et crois le ou non, c'est encore Angela avec un ami, qui m'ont trouvé…Quand je me suis réveillée, mon père et le médecin, m'ont dit qu'il était urgent que je vois un psy…Alors, j'ai accepté, ça a duré une semaine, avant que je ne lui balance son vase chinois contre le visage »

Il pouffa de rire, dans mon cou.

« Ces idiots pensent tout comprendre, pendant une heure, ils t'écoutent, en hochant la tête, et te font payer ça 200$...Si ce job n'est pas une escroquerie bien maquillée ! »

« Je suis entièrement d'accord »

Toute l'après-midi, nous restâmes dans cette position, sans parfois trouver l'obligation de dire quelque chose. Le silence semblait bon, apaisant dans ses bras. Nos échanges nous permettaient de mieux nous connaître. Adopté à l'âge de cinq ans, sa mère avait succombé à une hémorragie lors de son accouchement, son père l'avait abandonné dans un orphelinat quelques mois plus tard, ne supportant pas voir dans ses yeux ceux de sa mère. Une enfance dorée par les Cullen, c'était un enfant éveillé, très doué pour les études et passionné par les voyages. Nous arrivions à contourner les sujets douloureux, trouvant que nous étions bien dans les bras de l'autre, pour le gâcher avec des larmes. J'aurais voulu rester dans cette étreinte anesthésiante, pendant toute une vie. Elle m'offrait tant de chaleur, de bien-être.

C'est en regardant sa montre sans le vouloir, je vis qu'il était déjà 18heures. L'impression que le temps s'était arrêté, semblait n'être que dans ma tête.

« Je vais devoir te laisser »

« Sur ce terrain ? »

« Très drôle Masen ! Je te ramène chez toi »

Nous repassions sur les sièges avants. L'idée qu'il puisse me quitter, me rendit triste. Je crois que je me suis jamais attachée, à quelqu'un aussi vite. Sur le trajet du retour, nous ne dîmes rien. A contre cœur, j'arrivais devant la villa une dizaine de minutes après. Je me garais, sans éteindre le moteur.

« Est-ce que je peux espérer que tu sois là, la semaine prochaine ? »

« Tu sais, je le fais pas exprès, d'arriver en retard…c'est juste que les somnifères m'assomment un bon coup, et je mets un peu de temps, avant d'entendre mon réveil »

« Je le saurais maintenant »

Il m'adressa un dernier sourire, en coin. Celui qui me plaisait tant. Avant qu'il ne sorte complètement de la voiture, j'attrapais sa main, pour le faire revenir. Je pris un stylo dans ma boite à gants.

« Si t'as besoin de dire quelque chose, ou crier au visage de quelqu'un, appelles moi »

« Est-ce que ça me coûtera 200$ ? »

« Rentres chez toi Masen »

Il ria, avant de claquer un baiser sur ma joue et de partir. Je rougis instantanément, de ce geste qui piqua ma joue. Dans le même temps, j'affichais un sourire niais, devant la sensation de joie, que me procura cette caresse.

Je le regardais rentrer chez lui, avant de rejoindre la route, jusqu'à chez moi. Je devais surement ressembler à une de ces idiotes d'adolescentes, qui ont craqué pour un mec. Craquer ? Est-ce que je ressentais quelque chose pour lui, autre que de l'amitié ? En deux semaines, je pouvais dire que je m'étais attachée à lui, malgré le peu de conversations qu'on ait eu. J'avais besoin de le voir, surtout maintenant, que nous avions partagés des moments de notre vie. Mais que pouvais-je espérer ? Malgré tout, il restait un mec de 24ans. Même si nous nous étions rapprochés, il me verra toujours comme une gamine de 17ans.

Je soufflais, en voyant que mon père n'était pas là. Même si je n'étais pas aussi présente dans la vie de Charlie, comme je l'étais avant, je tenais au moins, à prendre soin de son estomac. Je voulais lui montrer, que je lui étais reconnaissante de me garder chez lui. Je voulais lui montrer, qu'il était important pour moi. Que même si maman n'est plus là, je suis heureuse que lui soit vivant.

Dans la cuisine, je m'attelais à préparer des lasagnes. Seule, mon esprit s'échappa, vers mon après-midi délicieuse. Ce n'était que quelques heures, mais c'était les plus belles heures depuis Janvier.

Mon cœur mort, semblait tenter quelques battements, en présence d'Edward. Je sais pourtant que personne ne le refera battre, comme il le faisait avant. J'étais morte, et rien ne pouvait le ramener à la vie.

Charlie arriva vers 20heures. Il déposa un baiser sur ma tempe, avant de retirer sa veste, et ranger son arme.

« Ça sent bon » huma t-il l'odeur du plat cuit

« Tu dis ça, à chaque fois que je cuisine »

« Tu sais que tu es une magnifique cuisinière »

« Je sais »

Il se posa à table, alors que je découpais des parts, pour les déposaient dans les assiettes. Assise en face de lui, je le vis tourner sa fourchette dans sa nourriture, visiblement perdu dans ses pensées.

« Qu'est ce qui va pas ? »

« Pourquoi tu dis ça ? »

« Tu manges pas, tu penses à quoi ? »

« J'ai peur que tu m'en veuilles, si je te le dis »

« Mais si tu me le dis pas, tu vas pas arrêter d'y penser »

« Sur…Sur l'écran de contrôle de Tom, j'ai vu que tu es restée plusieurs heures sur le terrain vague »

Avant la seule raison, qui faisait que je restais sur ce bout de terre, abandonné, c'est parce que je me shootais, et rester des heures à planer, avant de redescendre, et de pouvoir conduire.

« J'ai un test dans deux semaines, il révélera que je suis négatif aux stupéfiants »

« Je suis désolé »

« C'est rien, je peux comprendre que t'es peur »

Pendant une minute, nous nous taisions, avant que mon père brise ce silence.

« Je trouverais celui qui a fait ça »

« Et ça changera quoi ? Ils ne sont plus là, et moi, je vivrais toujours avec »

« Je sais »

Le reste du dîner, ce fit en silence. Terminé, nous rejoignions chacun notre coin, lui la télé, et moi, ma chambre.

Alors qu'un samedi soir, annonçait pour la plupart, une soirée romantique, une fiesta, ou un ciné…Pour moi, ça voulait juste dire une soirée de plus devant mon ordinateur, à la recherche d'une série, ou d'un film, que je pourrais voir, ou revoir. Je m'en souviendrais de ces 5mois d'enfermement.

Me rappelant que j'avais donné mon numéro à Edward, j'avais alors regardé toutes les deux minutes, si je n'avais pas un message. Lui aussi devait être, à une fête étudiante, hors de la ville. Quand à Angela, doit sûrement s'amuser avec Paul, tout les deux étaient comme moi et Jake, un coup de temps en temps.

Finalement, j'avalais une de mes pilules du sommeil, pour éviter de penser, que je suis dans mon lit, comme une idiote, un samedi soir


	6. Chapter 6

Salut tout le monde.

Me voilà avec un new chapitre. Mais avant, réponse aux non-inscrites :

- karima : salut ma belle, merci pr ta review. XOXO

- maeva : ds ce chap, on en apprends un peu sur Edward. jsp qu'il te plaira. merci pr ta

- Maddie : Merci chérie, pour cette magnifique review, ça me touche vraiment. XOXO

- Jennyfer16 : Merci encore pour cette longue et belle review. J'avoue que des fois, avec la fatigue, je raconte un peu n'importe quoi, mais j'essaierais de faire mieux. J'avoue avoir aussi du mal, à ne pas bien mener mes dialogues, en décrivant le ton utilisé, je sais ne pas savoir le faire, et parfois c'est chiant. Merci d'être sincère avec moi. et aussi, encore pour ta review. XOXO

- lili bells : J'espère que tu vas mieux, depuis ta sortie. Merci pour ta review, qui m'a fait très plaisir. XOXO

- nanou, Ilonka, celi : merci pour ta review. XOXO

Pour les inscrites : MP

Merci aux ajouts en tout genre.

Donc voilà un new chap, qui j'espère vous plaira. Bonne lecture. XOXO

* * *

><p>Chapitre 4<p>

Le week-end fut peu divertissant. Angela était venue me tenir compagnie dimanche. J'aurais préféré rester seule, elle m'avait bassiné avec la fac. Malgré sa joie immense d'avoir été reçue dans toutes les universités listées dans l'IVY League, elle refusait l'idée d'y entrer sans moi. Je n'avais envoyé aucun dossier, j'avais fait une croix sur l'université. Mon avenir ne m'intéressait pas plus que ça, ne m'intéressait plus. La Bella d'avant aurait tout fait pouvoir intégrer ces facultés de prestige. Très studieuse, elle aurait été sûre de pouvoir être l'une de leurs élèves, avec les A qu'elle accumulait depuis son entrée au collège. Mais aujourd'hui, ce n'était plus le cas. Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi, quelque part j'avais dans l'idée de mourir avant de pouvoir m'engager dans des études supérieures.

A part cette discussion, qui avait eu le don de m'énerver, mon week-end fut plat. Une fois seule, je m'étais surprise à penser à Edward. Ce qu'il avait pu faire hier ? Que faisait-il aujourd'hui ? Le souvenir de notre après-midi passé ensemble y était sûrement pour quelque chose. Le silence mental que la chaleur de ses bras avait provoqué avait été troublante.

Et c'est pourquoi, le lundi matin, je fus heureuse de retrouver le chemin du lycée. Je n'aurais peut-être pas l'occasion de lui parler, mais au moins je le verrais. C'était pathétique, j'étais pathétique !

11heures : Je quittais la première, mon cours de maths, pour rejoindre celui de philo. J'ai vraiment l'air stupide à me précipiter dans les couloirs. Devant la salle, je reprends mon souffle, passe mes doigts dans mes cheveux pour les recoiffer, et entre dans la salle de cours.

« T'as l'air claqué » le saluais-je, en rejoignant mon siège au fond de la classe

« Passes ta journée avec des ados, et tu verras quel effet nuisible ça te fait au cerveau » se frotta-t-il les yeux

« Suis-je comme ces idiots ? » lui demandais-je, curieuse de savoir ce qu'il pense de moi

« Intellectuellement, tu es bien au-dessus d'eux, mais si je m'en réfère à ton attitude, t'es pire qu'eux » me répondit-il avec un air malicieux

Avant que je n'ai pu riposter, Mike entra avec Tyler, suivi des autres élèves. Notre heure de cours débuta avec nos devoirs rendus. J'esquissais un sourire, devant mon A+, inscrit au feutre rouge. Je suis peut-être une fille un peu trop portée sur la violence, mais je sais au moins utilisée mes neurones. Soudain un cri strident, me fit relever la tête, et perdre une partie de mon audition.

« Putain Mallory »

« Un F » brandit-elle sa copie, en colère. « Mais vous ne pouvez pas me mettre un F, aucune fac ne m'acceptera avec un F » fusilla-t-elle du regard, Edward

Comme si c'était nouveau. Cette nana les collectionnait, et il fallait qu'elle attende sa terminale pour s'en soucier. Figurez-vous en plus que Mademoiselle Mallory visait les facultés de l'IVY League. Sa couleur peroxydée a dû faire de sérieux ravages sur son cerveau.

« Tu ouvriras un cahier avant de venir en cours, tu verras ça peut être passionnant » fit notre professeur, sarcastique

Je pouffais de rire, comme la moitié de la classe, alors qu'il continuait de distribuer les devoirs corrigés.

« Pourquoi Swan a un A ? » ne retenu-t-elle pas son sarcasme. « Alors qu'elle dort pendant vos cours ? Vous la baisez cette pute ou quoi ? »

Etait-il nécessaire de dire à quel point mes poings me démangent ?

« Lauren, tu sors ! » montra Edward du doigt la porte, avec un air autoritaire

Très craquant !

« C'est du favoritisme »

« Putain, tu peux pas fermer ta grosse bouche de suceuse pour une fois ? »

Si je la laissais parler, on n'aura jamais fini avec les aboiements de cette chienne.

« Je t'emmerde grosse pute ! Y en a marre de supporter tes crises, parce que t'as perdu ta pute de mère, elle reviendra pas alors nous fais pas chier ! »

Son poing dans la gueule ne m'aurait pas fait autant de mal que ce qu'elle venait de dire. Folle de rage, je me relevais brutalement de ma chaise, et sauter au visage de cette pouffiasse pour la cogner.

Elle n'avait pas le droit !

Laissant mes poings se déchaîner sur son visage, je ne pouvais retenir mes larmes. Personne n'avait le droit d'insulter ma mère ! Personne n'avait le droit de la réveiller, elle dormait en paix ! Avant que je n'ai pu lui asséner un autre coup, je sentis qu'on m'éloignait d'elle. Edward avait fini par m'attraper par la taille, après avoir essayé de nous séparer.

« Bella »

« JE VAIS LA TUER CETTE PUTE ! » criais-je complètement hystérique

Toujours dans ses bras, il ramassa violemment Lauren dont le visage en sang, me rendit fière, mais n'éteignit pas le feu vif, qui consumait mes poings.

« Toi, tu me suis ! » s'adressa-t-il à Lauren

Il nous traîna jusqu'au bureau du proviseur, alors que mes sanglots n'avait pas cessé de me maltraiter la poitrine. Je n'avais qu'une envie, c'était de l'étrangler de mes propres mains ! Elle n'avait pas le droit de s'attaquer à mon cœur, pour une putain de simple de note !

Edward entra dans le bureau de la secrétaire, sans frapper.

« Monsieur Masen, que se passe-t-il ? » demanda Me Cope, paniquée devant le visage de Lauren, et mes pleurs

« Vous pouvez la surveiller ? »

« Oui, bien sûr »

« Appelez le chef Swan, et dîtes lui de venir, faites en de même avec les parents de Mallory »

Sans aucune délicatesse, il jeta Lauren sur une chaise, avant de me faire sortir avec lui. Je ne compris pas pourquoi, alors qu'il nous enferma dans le local d'entretien.

« Ma puce, chut » essaya-t-il de me calmer, avec une voix douce

Je fus surprise qu'il veuille me réconforter.

« Elle n'avait pas le droit » cognais-je mes mains contre son torse

« Je sais »

Je me débattais contre lui, alors qu'il voulait me prendre dans ses bras.

« Bella »

« Elle peut m'insulter moi, mais pas ma mère ! Pas elle »

« Je sais princesse, et crois-moi, je vais la faire virer pour plusieurs jours cette pétasse » cracha-t-il, en colère

A bout de force, je finis par me laisser aller contre lui. Ses bras autour de moi, il me berça en nous balançant d'un pied à l'autre. Sa tendresse envers moi était vraiment surprenante. Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'une douleur pouvait rapprocher des gens. Pendant plusieurs minutes, il me réconforta. Sa chaleur, son parfum, tout était là pour que je me sente mieux.

« Calmes toi » déposa-t-il un baiser dans mes cheveux

« Personne n'a le droit de la perturber, là où elle est » murmurais-je

« Je suis d'accord ma belle »

Mes sanglots finirent par se taire, grâce aux bercements d'Edward et de ses caresses dans mes cheveux. Personne n'avait réussi à me calmer aussi vite, après une crise de larmes. Relevant du doigt mon visage, il effaça les traces de ma folie, avant d'embrasser mon front. Fermant les yeux, je profitais du long contact chaud, qui me réchauffa le cœur.

« Tu vas mieux ? »

« Hum »

« Sortons alors »

Edward vérifia qu'il n'y ait personne dans le couloir, pour sortir et regagner le bureau de la secrétaire.

« Les parents de mademoiselle Mallory sont en ville malheureusement, le chef Swan arrive dans quelques minutes » nous informa Me Cope

Je restais derrière Edward pour ne pas voir cette salope, qui chialait en pissant le sang. Près d'Edward, je n'aurais jamais voulu sortir de ce local, en me rappelant le calme qu'il m'avait apporté.

« Que s'est-il passé ? » demanda Me Cope

« Certaines personnes n'ont aucune respect pour les autres » lui répondit Edward

Je me tournais quand on ouvra la porte. Je découvrais mon père, apeuré par ce qu'il avait pu se passer. Je me souviens encore du nombre de fois où il a du se déplacer l'année dernière, après que je me sois battue. Cette fois, il doit encore penser que c'est de ma faute.

« Bella, ma puce »

Je me jetais dans ses bras, heureuse qu'il soit là.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? » fit-il inquiet

« Bonjour chef Swan, je suis Edward Masen, le professeur de philosophie de votre fille » tendit-il une main vers mon père

« Bonjour, je peux savoir pourquoi elle a pleuré » serra-t-il la main de mon professeur

« Un incident s'est produit pendant mon cours »

« Lequel ? »

« Mademoiselle Mallory a osé faire une remarque plus que blessante »

Je vis mon père posait regard sur Lauren, alors qu'il ne l'avait pas vu.

« Lauren ! » surpris de la voir dans un tel état. « Bella » chercha-t-il une explication à son visage ensanglanté

« Lauren a eu des propos plutôt violent vis-à-vis de la mère de votre fille »

« Pardon ? »

Mon père releva mon visage, pour capter mon regard.

« Chérie, dis-moi »

J'éclatais à nouveau en sanglot dans les bras de Charlie, les mots de Lauren résonnant encore dans ma tête. Parfois je ne me supportais plus. Un mot sur ma mère, et je fondais immédiatement en larmes.

« Monsieur le proviseur » salua Edward, en voyant celui-ci ouvrir la porte, prêt à nous accueillir

« Passons tous dans mon bureau, bonjour chef Swan »

Mon père lui serra la main en le rejoignant, sans me lâcher. Lauren se posa sur une chaise, un mouchoir posé sur le nez, pour empêcher le sang de couler, mon père en fit de même, je restais debout près de lui. Edward resta derrière moi, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

« Puis-je savoir quelle est la nature cette fois d'un tel affrontement ? » demanda le directeur, la voix lasse

« J'ai dû rendre à mes élèves les copies d'un devoir, et mademoiselle Mallory a contesté sa note, un F, en faisant une comparaison avec mademoiselle Swan, qui avait obtenu un A »

« Poursuivez » s'enfonça le proviseur dans sa chaise

« Lauren a insinué que Bella et moi avions des relations sexuelles, pour que j'en vienne à lui mettre une telle note, alors qu'elle ne garde aucun écrit de mes cours »

« Cette fille ne veut même pas aller à l'université, et c'est moi qui me prends les F » se défendit cette pute

« Je t'ai déjà dit que prendre des notes ne suffisait pas, pour faire de toi une bonne élève » fit Edward, exaspéré par ses gamineries

« Elle vous as insulté et vous l'a défendez, ça prouve qu'il y a quelque chose » persuadée par sa connerie

« Mademoiselle Mallory » fut choqué le proviseur, qu'elle soutienne ses idées

« Je l'ai collé quand elle l'a fait » se justifia Edward

« Continuez Monsieur Masen »

« Bella n'a pas aimé l'allusion et a insulté Lauren, c'est là que mademoiselle Mallory a tenu des propos violent à l'encontre de la mère de Bella »

« Comment oses-tu ? » s'exclama mon père, furieux

Comme tout père, Charlie ne supportait pas qu'on s'attaque à sa petite princesse, surtout quand on appuyer là où ça fait mal.

« J'en peux plus qu'on passe tout à votre fille, sous prétexte qu'elle a perdu sa mère »

« Mademoiselle Mallory ! Je vous demande du respect envers le chef Swan et sa fille ! Certes Bella n'est pas un modèle de sagesse, mais elle reste une excellente élève, quand il s'agit de son cursus scolaire…Comment osez-vous agir de façon si inhumaine, envers l'une de vos camarades ! »

Lui, comme toute la ville savait qui j'étais, connaissaient la carrière saluée de mon beau-père et la célébrité de ma mère, obtenu par ses œuvres de bienfaisance. Tous savaient aussi grâce aux journaux, ce que j'avais perdu, ce qui s'était passé en Janvier dernier.

Encore sous le coup de la colère, je me rapprochais d'elle, après avoir contourné mon père. Mais Edward posa une main sur mon ventre, pour m'empêcher de l'approcher plus.

« Bella »

« Même ton esprit n'est pas capable d'imaginer ce que j'ai vu ! Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles Mallory ! J'ai vu des choses que tu ne verras même pas dans un film d'horreur !

« Ma puce » attrapa Charlie mon bras, pour me retourner vers lui

« J'en peux plus papa » pleurnichais-je

« Calmes toi chérie » prit-il mon visage dans ses mains. « Chut princesse »

« Mademoiselle Mallory, vous serez renvoyée pour une durée de deux semaines, à partir de demain »

« Non ! Vous ne pouvez pas ! Je dois absolument avoir un dossier clean pour la fac ! »

« C'est votre problème »

Il appuya sur le bouton de son interphone, pour faire appel à sa secrétaire qui entra une seconde après.

« Oui monsieur »

« Veuillez emmener s'il vous plait, mademoiselle Mallory à l'infirmerie, elle y attendra ses parents »

« Bien monsieur »

La secrétaire quitta la pièce avec cette pute.

« Veuillez m'excuser chef Swan, pour un tel comportement »

« Je ne veux plus que ça se reproduise...En attendant, j'aimerais emmener ma fille à la maison »

« Bien sûr, allez-y »

Mon père salua le directeur, avant que nous quittions son bureau en compagnie d'Edward.

« Chérie, tu veux bien aller à ta voiture, je rentrerais avec toi »

« Je demanderais à Angela de te donner ton sac » me dit Edward

« Merci monsieur »

PDV Edward

Visiblement le chef Swan, voulait me parler.

« Vous êtes le fils de Carlisle, n'est ce pas ? » me demanda-t-il

« C'est ça »

« Je vous remercie d'être intervenu...Je sais que Bella est parfois difficile, mais comme a pu vous le dire, ma fille a perdu sa mère et son beau-père dans des circonstances vaiment...affreuse »

En réalité, les autres professeurs m'avaient seulement informés des deux décès, pas de la cause.

« Je peux vous assurer que Bella est différente des autres élèves, certes elle se soucie peu de son avenir, mais elle reste très attentive pendant mes cours, et il impressionnant de voir le nombre de choses qu'elle peut retenir, simplement en les écoutant »

« Je vous assure que ça peut être aussi un lourd fardeau » dit-il la voix pleine de sous-entendus

« Je suis désolé monsieur...pour la mère de Bella »

« Je...Je vais partir, je n'aime pas la laisser seule »

« Je vous en prie »

Il se retourna, et je le regardais rejoindre la sortie, les pensées prises par Bella.

Avec elle, je n'avais jamais eu l'impression d'être en présence d'une adolescente. Mais voir son corps, prit de secousses sous ses sanglots, elle paraissait si petite et si fragile, dans cet état. Ne la connaissant vraiment que seulement depuis quelques jours, je savais déjà, que je ne supporterais pas de la voir comme ça.

Je m'étais senti si à découvert, samedi, quand j'avais pleuré devant elle. Je n'avais jamais supporté d'être faible, devant l'autre. Avec elle, s'était différent, j'avais le droit de faire déborder la peine qui me ronge. J'avais été surprit de ressentir cette sensation de confort dans ses bras. Jamais personne n'avait réussi à me procurer un tel bien être, même le temps de quelques minutes. Elle, l'avait fait, pendant plusieurs heures même. C'est comme ci, elle avait aspiré mes maux, pour alléger mon âme, quelques instants. Le soir même, quand je m'étais retrouvé dans une fête étudiante, à sniffer un rail de coke, mon anxiété, ne s'était pas aussi bien calmée, que quand j'étais dans les bras de Bella. J'étais redescendu deux heures plus tard, avec une angoisse pas possible, et la tentation de calmer ça, avec une injection d'héroïne, fut particulièrement difficile à éloigner. Mais pour avoir vu une dizaine de fois, Jared Leto se faire amputer le bras, à cause d'une infection du aux injections répétitives, dans « Requiem for a dream », m'avait dissuadé de céder à la tentation. Finalement, j'avais partagé un shu-bang, avec un groupe d'étudiant, pour replonger dans l'euphorie. Le sang rempli de ces poisons, je me sentais si sale. Je n'en pouvais plus, je n'arrivais plus à me supporter...Pourtant, je ne pouvais pas arrêter mon addiction, qui ne date pourtant que de 3mois. Je n'en avais ni la volonté, donc ni la motivation. Et il n'y a rien de pire, que de vous sentir faible, de savoir que vous ne contrôler plus rien, ni votre vie, ni vos envies. Le dimanche, comme à chaque prise de cocaïne, j'avais été une vraie loque. Je sniffe juste les week-ends, habituellement avant mes cours, je fume juste des joints. Allongé sur mon lit, je n'avais pas cessé de ressasser mes idées noires, tout en ayant la tentation d'appeler, celle qui avait réussi à me libérer le temps de quelques heures.

_« J'ai vu des choses, que tu ne verras même pas dans un film d'horreur »._ Comme elle, je ne lui avais jamais demandé comment était morte sa mère. Je pensais simplement, que c'était un accident, une maladie incurable. Visiblement ça semblait être pire. « _Un film d'horreur_ », se peut-il qu'elle ait vu la même monstruosité que moi ? Ce serait incroyable, voir même impossible.

C'est quand la sonnerie me rendit sourd, que je compris que j'étais resté immobile dans le couloir. Je clignais des yeux plusieurs fois, pour chasser mes pensées. Dans les couloirs, j'interceptais Angela, qui visiblement attendait Bella devant son casier. Je lui demandais de me suivre jusqu'à ma salle de cours, pour récupérer le sac de son amie

« Où est Bella ? » inquiète de ne pas la voir

« Elle a dû rentrer chez elle »

« Pourquoi ? » demanda-t-elle étonnée

Je marchais jusqu'à la table qu'avait renversée Bella dans son état de fureur, avant de ressembler ses affaires dans son sac.

« Lauren a insulté sa mère, son père est venu la chercher » lui dis-je en relevant la table

« Putain ! Je vais la buter cette pétasse » morda t-elle dans son poing

« Fous lui un coup pour moi »

Surprise, elle me regarda une longue minute.

« Un problème ? »

« Rien »

Je lui tendais le sac de sa meilleure amie.

« Donnes lui ça »

Elle prit le sac, et quitta la salle sans un mot.

PDV Bella

Allongée sur mon lit, mon père essayait tant bien que mal de me calmer. Aussitôt arrivée dans ma chambre, j'avais prit l'urne de ma mère, et l'avais serré contre moi. Alors que le souvenir d'une belle après-midi, avait égayé mes pensées, pendant le week-end, Lauren avait tout gâché. Cette salope, avait réveillé mes souvenirs, souvenirs que je mettais tant de mal, a effacé de ma mémoire. A cause de cette pétasse, qui ne savait pas ce que je vivais, je revivais chaque cri, chaque pleur. Je revoyais encore et encore, son regard faire couler une dernière larme, avant de s'éteindre.

Sur mon lit, j'avais l'impression d'être à nouveau posée sur cette chaise, assistant à la cruauté humaine. "_Bella, ne regardes pas_"...J'ai fermé les yeux, mais ça n'a pas empêché mes oreilles, d'entendre vos chairs s'ouvrirent ! Ça ne m'a pas empêché de sentir votre sang, giclé sur mes lèvres ! Pourquoi mon esprit n'a pas voulu se défendre en refoulant le souvenir de cette nuit, et me rendre amnésique ? Pourquoi dois-je subir ces images tout les jours ? Qu'est ce qui clochait chez moi ?

« Ma puce, avales ça »

Malgré ses tentatives, à faire cesser mes pleurs, mon père, a fini par me tendre mes pilules. Ces mêmes pilules, qu'il détestait me voir prendre, car elles m'abrutissent pendant des heures. L'esprit brûlant, je finis par m'endormir sous l'effet des barbituriques.

Réveillée, je constate que la nuit est tombée. Mon réveil affiche 21heures. Charlie n'est plus là. Debout, je restais figer un moment, pour arrêter mes vertiges. La vue stabilisée, je me dirige vers mon armoire, et range les cendres de ma mère, près de celles de Phil. Je me déshabille, et change mon jean, pour un short en coton. Je garde mon sweat, dans lequel, je me sens à l'aise. Changée, j'attrape mon téléphone, et constate qu'Angela m'a appelé toute l'après-midi. Je le range dans la poche avant de mon pull, puis descend.

Je vois que ma meilleure amie, est aussi venue pour m'amener mon sac. Celui-ci posé près de l'entrée.

« Au poste, appelles moi dès que tu es réveillée. Je t'aime »

Je décollais le post-it, et le jetais à la poubelle. Je paralysais assez sa vie comme ça, pour qu'il accourt au moindre de mes mouvements. Dans la cuisine, je reste debout à regarder la forêt. Sans réelle envie, je sortais, après m'être chaussée, et marchais jusqu'à elle, pour disparaître entre les arbres. La pluie vint faire une soudaine apparition, abondante et froide, je persiste tout de même à avancer dans le noir, sans savoir où je vais. J'avais juste besoin de marcher, et l'air froid, ne m'agressais pas, mais me faisais du bien. Plus j'avance, plus je pleure. Cette forêt est aussi sombre que mon cœur, et la pluie vient se confondre avec mes larmes. Je marchais, sans m'arrêter, je ne sais plus depuis combien de temps. Je débouche sur la route, et vois qu'inconsciemment, je suis arrivée jusqu'à lui.

D'abord surprise d'avoir autant marché, je me décide à traverser le bitume, pour monter les quelques marches qui mènent au pavillon. Avant que je n'ai pu frapper à la porte, celle ci s'ouvrit et je découvrais Edward, étonné de me voir ici. Rapidement, il éteignit sa cigarette contre le mur en brique, et me porte, pour me faire entrer. Dans ses bras, je suis comme chez moi, et mes sanglots se taisent peu à peu. Il nous ramena jusqu'au premier étage de la maison, avant d'entrer dans la chambre du fond, que je devinais être la sienne. Edward referma la porte du pied, et rejoignit la salle de bains, pour me déposer sur une commode en marbre.

Sans attendre, il retira mon pull, le jetant à terre, et en fit de même avec mon débardeur, lui aussi trempé. Devant la différence de température, je tremble de froid. Edward me déshabille rapidement, me soulevant pour enlever mon short, et mes chaussures, en même temps. Je rougis, en m'apercevant que j'étais à moitié nue. Je soupirais d'aise, quand il m'enroula dans une serviette chaude.

« Je reviens dans une minute ma puce »

Il embrassa mon front, et quitte la pièce avec mes vêtements. Mon téléphone déposé près de moi, vibra, et m'annonça que Tom m'appellait, pour me demander où je suis. J'étais pourtant dans le périmètre. La voix tremblante, je lui répondis que j'étais chez Alice Cullen. Sur son écran de contrôle, je sais qu'il me voit chez les Cullen, alors je ne pouvais pas mentir. Edward m'avait dit que sa petite sœur Alice, qui a le même âge que moi, est revenue d'un internat en Italie, après deux ans, à étudier le stylisme dans une école privée. J'aurais le temps de trouver une excuse, quand Charlie me demandera, quand j'en ai pu faire la connaissance.

Edward finit par revenir avec un tee-shirt des Beatles, que je supposais être le sien, vu la grande taille. Je me défis de la chaleur de la serviette, pour lever les bras, et l'aider à m'enfiler le vêtement. Réchauffée, il me prit à nouveau dans ses bras, et m'emmena jusqu'à son lit, où il me glissa sous les draps. Je le vis disparaître dans son dressing, et revenir une minute plus tard, en pyjama. Un simple pantalon en coton léger, et un tee-shirt. Il passa devant le lit, pour fermer les baies vitrées de sa chambre, avant de me rejoindre. Je me retournais, quand il s'allongea à côté de moi, pour lui faire face. Encore une fois, je réalisais comme notre relation est fusionnelle. Rien n'est gênant, tout est naturel. Edward me ramène contre lui, et ma main gauche vint s'agrippait au col en V de son tee-shirt.

« Est ce que tu te sens bien ici ? » chuchota-t-il

« Mieux que n'importe où »

J'aurais pu vouloir aller partout, mais mes pas m'avaient amenés jusqu'à lui. Lui, qui arrivait à panser mes blessures le temps de quelques heures.

« Est ce que tu allais sortir ? »

« Je m'inquiétais pour toi, je crois que sans penser aux conséquences, j'aurais fini par aller chez toi, en espérant que ton père n'y soit pas »

Je fus surprise, puis heureuse, qu'il s'inquiète autant pour moi. L'idée qu'il puisse penser à moi, que je sois son centre d'attention, rendit mon cœur fou de joie. Il était indéniable que je ressentais quelque chose pour lui. Sinon pourquoi être aussi heureuse de le voir, ou d'être dans ses bras. Sauf que quand votre cœur a été pendant si longtemps imprégné par la colère, la rage et la haine, et que soudainement, quelque chose de plus doux, et d'agréable vient vous faire frissonner, vous ne savez pas de quoi il s'agit. Vous essayez de vous souvenir, si vous avez déjà ressenti pareil sensation, mais le temps où votre cœur n'était pas une pierre noire, est tellement loin, et il est dur de s'en rappeler.

« Merci pour ce que tu as fait ce matin »

« Défigurer sa bouche de suceuse aurait été meilleur » dit-il avec un sourire moqueur

Nous éclations de rire, pour ma part gênée d'avoir pu être si vulgaire devant lui.

« Désolée si j'ai pu choquée »

« Ça n'était pas le cas »

« Ca ne te dérange vraiment pas que je sois là ? »

« Tu as les même effets que ma dépendance, tu calmes mon anxiété »

« Comme tu calmes la mienne aussi »

Les paupières lourdes, je me retournais, pour me mettre dos à Edward. Il se rapprocha de moi, pour enlacer ma taille. Je croisais nos doigts, et les ramenais contre ma poitrine. L'amour n'est pas le seul sentiment, qui puisse rapprocher deux personnes différentes. La douleur avait aussi se pouvoir. Il était le seul à comprendre ce que je ressentais, et vice versa.

En sécurité, chez moi, je m'endormais rapidement.

Le lendemain, le réveil affichait _09h49_ quand je me réveillais. Paniquée à l'idée de ne pas être en cours, je soufflais en me rappelant la réunion entre professeurs. Allongée sur le lit, que je constatais ne pas être le mien, je jetais un œil à la pièce et m'aperçus rapidement que je n'étais pas dans ma chambre. Il me fallut plusieurs minutes, avant de me rappeler l'affreuse journée de la veille mais esquissais un sourire, en me remémorant les bras d'Edward autour de moi. Son parfum qui avait chassé toutes pensées sombres.

En tournant la tête vers le balcon, je découvrais qu'il était là. Merde ! Il avait du raté la réunion à cause de moi. Merde ! Quel boulet sérieux !

Je me levais, et gagnais la salle de bain, pour passer de l'eau sur mon visage. Le visage moins bouffi, j'attrapais une des brosses à cheveux, posées près des lavabos, et entreprenais de discipliner ma tignasse.

Plus regardable, je rejoignais le balcon. Assis sur un canapé, recouvert, Edward s'était enveloppé dans une épaisse couverture, fumant sa cigarette. Son craquant sourire en coin, s'afficha en me voyant. Savoir que ce sourire portait mon nom, réveilla les papillons dans mon ventre. Edward ouvra ses bras, et j'allais m'installer sur ses genoux, avant qu'il nous recouvre de la grosse couette.

« Bien dormi ? » déposa-t-il un baiser sur mon front

« Comme un bébé et toi ? »

« Aussi »

Il éteignit sa cigarette dans le cendrier posé sur la table basse, avant de m'enserrer de son autre bras. Je pourrais passer ma vie à rester dans ce cocon, qu'il m'offrait. Mon nez dans son cou, nous restions un moment silencieux, profitant juste de cette chaleur humaine qui nous manquait tant au quotidien.

« Est ce que les morts nous en veulent, quand on arrive à se sentir bien avec quelqu'un ? » finit-il par briser le silence

Je fus étonnée par la question. J'aimais espérer que je lui faisais autant de bien, qu'il m'en faisait.

« Je ne sais pas, on a beau les connaître, on peut jamais savoir ce qu'ils pensent »

Sous son pull, je retirais la chaîne en argent où le pendentif était un petit cadre. Il ne me l'arracha pas des mains, je présumais alors que je pouvais voir ce qu'il y avait dedans. Ouvrant le petit loquet, je découvrais une petite photo. Une jeune femme, blonde aux yeux bleus, très belle, tenait un petit garçon que je reconnus pas son body bleu. J'avais deviné pour la femme, je fus surprise, choquée qu'il y ait aussi un fils.

« Elle est très jolie, c'est quoi son nom ? »

« Sarah »

« Quel âge avait ce bout de chou ? »

« 6mois, on lui avait donné mon deuxième prénom, Anthony »

« Il te ressemble beaucoup »

Le petit garçon vraiment très beau, avait de grands yeux verts, aussi hypnotisant que ceux de son père. Sa chevelure blonde rappelait sa mère.

« Sarah le disait toujours »

« Ça faisait combien de temps vous deux ? »

« 2ans, on n'était pas vraiment prêt pour lui, mais quand on l'a vu, on a finit pas en être fiers »

« Y a de quoi, il est trop chou...Comment vous vous êtes rencontrés ? »

« J'ai toujours vécu à L.A, mais après une dure rupture, j'ai décidé de changer d'air et de rejoindre la Philadelphie, ça me plaisait pas, alors j'ai à nouveau été transféré dans un lycée de LA, mais dans un quartier différent, elle était la conseillère d'orientation...Je l'ai tout de suite détesté » esquissa-t-il un sourire, en se perdant dans ses souvenirs

« Pourquoi ? »

« Elle avait tout du physique de mon ex »

« Celle à cause de qui tu as quitté LA ? »

« Hum, elle m'a trompé dans notre propre chambre »

« Qui a fait le premier pas ? »

« Elle, un jour elle est venue me voir dans ma salle de classe, pour me dire que j'avais un comportement horrible avec elle, que c'était dommage parce qu'elle me trouvait très beau et généreux avec les autres »

« Qu'est ce que tu as fait ? »

« Je l'ai plaqué contre le mur et je l'ai embrassé...Elle était différente de celle que j'avais rencontré avant, douce et intelligente, j'avais envie d'essayer de me sortir de ma déception amoureuse »

« Et tu as eu raison »

« Quand je me vois aujourd'hui, je me dis que non...que j'aurais peut être pas du, que j'en serais pas là » laissa t-il échapper une larme

Le voir si fragile, je m'en voulus aussitôt d'en avoir parler. Avec ma manche, j'effaçais la perle.

« Tu ne peux pas prévoir les choses...Je n'arrive pas à croire que je dis ça, alors que je fais tout le contraire, mais...Tu dois te souvenir que tu as vécu tes plus belles années avec elle, si on devait s'empêcher de vivre les choses, simplement parce qu'on a peur de tout perdre, alors notre vie serait insupportable »

« Je sais » baisa-t-il mon front

Je décidais de changer de sujet.

« Merci Edward, pour ce que t'as fait hier »

« Je n'ai pas fait grand chose »

« Ton réconfort m'a aidé plus que tu ne le crois, c'est bien la première nuit que je dors sans mes pilules »

« Tu me fais autant de bien que je t'en fais »

Niaisement, je souriais contre son cou.

« A quelle heure commence tes cours ? »

« 13heures, profs en réunion, d'ailleurs qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Me dis pas que c'est à cause de moi, parce que t'aurais pu me virer, j'aurais comprit »

« Doucement princesse, je n'avais pas envie de bouger de mon lit »

Ses doigts dans le creux de mes reins, je frissonnais sous la caresse.

« On sèche les réunions, professeur » plaisantais-je

« Quand on se sent aussi bien depuis longtemps, on ne fait rien pour troubler ça »

« T'es défoncé Masen »

« Pas encore...est ce que tu voudrais déjeuner avec moi ? »

« Peut être que je devrais rentrer » me rappelais-je de l'heure tardive

Charlie devait sûrement s'inquiéter, et je ne l'avais pas appeler pour le rassurer.

« Oh...euh, d'accord, t'as raison »

Sa gueule d'ange déçu, je regrettais aussitôt d'avoir refuser.

« Mais je préfère rester ici...je veux pas te quitter » dis-je timidement en enlaçant son cou

« Allons nous habiller »

Il se releva, me portant par la même occasion dans ses bras, et nous fit entrer dans la chambre.

« Je vais finir par m'habituer, à être si chouchouté »

« Quand tu veux, je suis ton service »

« Hum, un esclave, canon en plus »

Il ria. J'étais dingue de son rire ! J'osais un baiser sur sa joue, prise d'un élan de tendresse, qui me fit rougir instantanément, quand Edward croisa mon regard.

« Excuses moi...peut être que ça t'a gêné »

« Non, c'est...c'est juste troublant, c'est tout »

Il me déposa sur le lit.

« Je descends chercher tes vêtements au sèche linge »

Allongée sur le lit, je n'arrivais pas à croire que j'étais dans sa chambre. Je n'aurais jamais pensé en me retrouvant chez lui, que je trouverais un tel réconfort. J'aurais pu aller n'importe où, mais c'était dans ses bras, inconsciemment que je voulais être. Et soudain, je compris ce que je ressentais pour lui. J'étais amoureuse d'Edward Masen. J'aurais pu penser qu'il était un ami, mais...Jake, Paul, Seth étaient mes amis, et pourtant je ressentais quelque chose de différent pour lui. C'était plus fort, plus bon, plus agréable.

Il finit par revenir avec mes vêtements.

« Lavés et séchés » me les tendit-il

« Merci, t'es un ange »

« Tu peux te changer dans la salle de bain, je vais le faire ici »

J'obéissais, et aller m'enfermer dans la salle de bains. Je retirais son tee-shirt, regrettant de devoir me défaire de son parfum. Habillée, je rouvrais la porter. Edward rentra.

« Est ce qu'après le déjeuner, ta sœur pourra me ramener chez moi, faudrait que j'aille chercher mon sac » quittais-je la salle d'eau

« Aucun souci...tu peux le garder » pointa t-il du doigt le tee-shirt que j'avais gardé dans les mains

« C'est vrai ? » fis-je avec un peu trop d'enthousiasme

« Mon parfum a l'air de beaucoup te plaire » dit-il avec un air sérieux

« Prétentieux » le frappais-je avec son tee-shirt

Il éclata de rire, en essayant de m'attraper pour m'empêcher de recommencer. Comme un sac de patate, je me retrouvais sur son épaule.

« Voilà comment calmer les délinquantes dans ton genre » quitta t-il la chambre

« Masen, reposes moi ! »

« Non »

« Masen, reposes moi ! »

« Toujours non »

Nous arrivions dans la cuisine, où il finit par me déposer sur un des tabourets, qui étaient prêt du comptoir.

« Je te déteste » le fusillais-je des yeux

« T'es folle de moi, c'est toi qui l'a dit » fouilla t-il dans son frigo pour en sortir plusieurs boites de congélation

« Je n'ai jamais dit ça ! »

Marchant jusqu'à moi, il se pencha sur mon oreille.

« Hum Edward, tu me fais du bien, oui Edward » souffla t-il avec une voix sensuelle

Oublions à cet instant, que sa voix érotique, m'a complètement retourné le cœur, et a probablement réveillé quelques fantasmes.

Choquée, j'étouffais un cri de ma main, honteuse d'avoir été si bavarde dans mes rêves. D'ailleurs je ne me souvenais même pas d'avoir rêver. Rouge de honte, je le poussais, et cachais ma tête dans mes bras. Comment j'avais vu oublier ce détail quand j'ai pensé vouloir dormir avec lui !

« Oh ma puce, faut pas avoir honte » fut-il prit d'un fou rire

« Trop tard »

« C'est plutôt flatteur » finit-il par se calmer

« Non, c'est gênant ! »

« C'est mignon »

Dégoûtée par ce qualificatif, je relevais la tête pour le fusiller du regard.

« Je ne suis pas mignonne, les chatons sont mignons, mais moi je ne suis pas mignonne ! »

Avant qu'il n'ai pu dire quelque chose, une fille, une peu plus petite que moi à la coupe garçonne , fit son apparition dans la cuisine. J'avais totalement oublié que nous n'étions pas seuls ici. Je devinais qu'il s'agissait d'Alice. Edward déposa un baiser sur la tempe de sa petite sœur, qui sembla quelque peu surprise.

« Où est Jazz? »

« Il dort encore, je pense l'avoir épuiser hier » lui répondit-elle en esquissant un sourire coquin

« Pas de détail s'il te plait...Lili, je te présente Bella, Bells c'est Alice ma petite soeur »

« Ou Lili, contente de te connaître » fit-elle avec enthousiasme

« De même...Donc c'est toi qui me couvre ? »

« C'est ça...sympa ton bracelet » montra-t-elle du doigt mon boulet

« Moins que de le porter, il n'y a pas pire calvaire que d'être enfermé dans ce trou perdu »

« J'y vis seulement depuis deux mois, et j'en peux déjà plus, t'en as pour combien de temps ? »

« 5mois, enfin 4 le mois prochain »

« Merde » commenta-t-elle

« Comme tu dis »

« Tu manges avec nous ? » lui demanda son frère

« Non, je dois prendre une douche avant de raccompagner la miss »

« C'est très gentil de ta part »

« Je t'en prie »

Elle remonta à l'étage après avoir prit une petite bouteille d'eau dans le réfrigérateur. Je descendais de mon siège, et me posais à côté d'Edward qui préparait nos sandwichs. Je le bousculais gentiment alors qu'il rendait notre déjeuner immangeable. Il s'occupa de nous servir deux sodas, avant de se poster derrière moi, pour embrasser le haut de mon crâne. Très tactile avec moi, tout ce que je voulais c'est qu'il ne me prenne pas une seconde petite sœur. Je n'avais pas besoin d'un grand frère, surtout aussi beau que lui. Nous entamions notre déjeuner, alors qu'il me contait une anecdote hilarante avec son grand frère et sa petite sœur. Je ne savais pas à quoi ressemblait sa vie depuis le décès de sa femme et de son fils, mais j'étais certaine que ce qui se passait en ce moment, mon irruption dans sa vie, ce truc bizarre qui se passait entre nous était quelque chose qui le troublait, mais surtout qui lui faisait du bien.

Nous nous quittions vers 12h15 quand il fallut que je rentre, pour me préparer pour ma demi-journée. A la maison, Charlie déjeunait dans la cuisine. J'embrassais son front, pour éviter de me faire engueuler pour avoir découcher.

« Tu sais que je n'aime pas que tu laisses ta voiture, quand tu sors » dit-il calmement

« Je suis désolée, je n'avais pas prévu de sortir »

« Où étais-tu ? »

« Chez Alice Cullen, la fille du Dr Cullen »

« Je ne savais pas qu'elle faisait partie de tes fréquentations ? »

« Elle vient de débarquer, on s'est rencontrés samedi à l'épicerie, on a sympathisé et elle m'a invité chez elle »

« Tu aurais du m'appeler, j'étais inquiet » me serra-t-il contre lui, alors que j'étais debout

« Je sais que je ne fais rien pour calmer tes angoisses...mais je te promets de ne pas mettre ma vie en danger...Pour le reste, laisses moi du temps »

« Je sais que tout ça est récent, et je ne m'attends pas à ce que tu deviennes le poussin que tu étais avant » m'ébourrifa-t-il les cheveux en esquissant un petit sourire. « Mais je suis ton père, celui qui peut pas passer de son petit bouchon »

« Je sais » détournais-je le regard, qui s'embua

« Je veux pas que tu exécutes une de ses pensées qui t'enlèvera de moi, je le supporterais pas »

Ne supportant pas la douleur poignante dans sa voix, je déposais un autre baiser sur son front et monter dans ma chambre. **

Douchée et habillée, j'attrapais mon sac pour rejoindre ma mini. Il avait fallu que j'attende 15heures pour que je ne revois Angela, qui m'attendait devant nos casiers.

« Pas un appel, qu'est ce que tu foutais ? »

« J'avais besoin de rester seule » mentis-je

Ce n'était pas l'endroit pour lui raconter mon rapprochement avec le prof de philo.

« Je sais que tu ne veux pas qu'on fête ton anniversaire »

« C'est déjà passé de toutes façons »

« Mais j'ai quand même un cadeau pour toi »

« Angie ! » fis-je furieuse qu'elle ne m'ait pas écouté

Un sourire aux lèvres, elle me tendit une boite marron orné d'un ruban doré.

« J'n'en veux pas de ton cadeau »

« Tu aimeras celui là, j'en suis certaine »

Sceptique, j'attrapais la boite, curieuse de savoir pourquoi elle insistait avec autant de plaisir. Je retirais le couvercle et découvrais étonnamment une mèche blonde, une...une dent, ce qui ressemblait à un talon, et une photo.

« Tu m'expliques »

« Masen m'a dit pour hier, alors j'ai décidé d'aller voir Lauren, quand elle est sortie seule de l'infirmerie, pour aller aux toilettes...Pour te venger, voici l'une de ses mèches, tout droit arraché de son crâne, je tenais à ce qu'elle ne soit pas une de ses horribles extensions, l'effet aurait était nul, une dent aussi, que j'ai obtenu en lui brisant la mâchoire, et l'un de ses talons que j'ai eu en la poussant à terre, le tout prouvait par cet excellent portrait d'elle »

Surprise, je finis par éclater de rire, fière de cette vengeance. Je serrais ma sœur de cœur contre moi, émue qu'elle m'est défendu si bien.

« Elle n'a rien dit ? »

« Je l'ai menacé de diffuser des images compromettantes d'elle, si elle disait quelque chose »

« Quelles images ? » arquais-je un sourcil, curieuse

« Je n'en sais rien, j'ai dit ça comme ça »

Nous fûmes à nouveau prit d'un fou rire.

« Je suis dingue de toi, chérie »

« Je sais »

Nous rejoignions le bus pour la piscine municipale, dans un fou rire incontrôlable. Angie et moi avions à peine un an de différence, mais elle, prenait cette différence très au sérieux, l'utilisant comme prétexte pour me protéger, me servir de grande sœur. Son aile s'était faite plus protectrice depuis le décès de ma mère.

A la piscine, Angie et moi prenions notre temps pour nous changer. Je détestais la piscine. Seules dans le vestiaire vidé par les autres filles qui avaient déjà revêtis leurs maillots de main, ma meilleure et moi nous restions sur le banc, espérant que Stewart ne se rendrait pas compte de notre absence. Mais nous dûmes sortir quand Angie ressentit un besoin pressant.

J'ouvrais la porte, effrayée par la soudaine présence d'Edward. La main sur le cœur, je tentais de calmer celui ci.

« T'es fou ou quoi ? Je suis cardiaque ! »

Il pouffa de rire, amusé.

« Pauvre Bella »

« Je vous laisse, faut vraiment que j'y aille » courra t-elle vers les toilettes

« Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? »

« Stewart m'a demandé de l'aider, vous êtes trop nombreux »

Je réalisais subitement qu'il était à moitié dénudé, en glissant mon regard sur son torse imberbe. Son corps sculpté dans la pierre, je dévorais sa plastique très développée. Le soleil d'Arizona ne m'avait jamais autant donné de chaleur que le faisait son corps.

Figée par sa surprenante beauté, je cessais tout battement quand il se pencha sur mon oreille.

« Je ne tiens pas vraiment à avoir un problème de place dans mon short, alors évites de faire ce genre sexy en te mordant la lèvre inférieure...C'est déjà assez dur comme ça d'avoir sous les yeux tes courbes vertigineuses »

Merde...j'ai du respirer quelque chose de spécial, j'ai des hallucinations auditives !

Je restais scotchée, incapable de dire le moindre mot. « Courbes vertigineuses » ? « Dur » ? « Sexy »...Est ce que mon professeur de philo venait de flasher sur moi ? Je veux dire, non. J'ai 17ans, alors faire de l'effet à un type de 24ans, c'est juste surréaliste ! Surtout quand ce même type est veuf et très attachée à sa femme.

Mais...J'arrivais pas à le croire. Du doigt, je lui demandais de se pencher à nouveau.

« Tu es défoncé Masen »

« Peut être aujourd'hui, mais il me semble qu'hier quand tu es venue chez moi, j'avais les idées parfaitement claires...D'ailleurs, très sexy le soutien-gorge en dentelle »

Bouché bée, je rougis à l'idée qu'il ait pu me mater tout en ayant conscience de l'avoir fait.

Moi qui complexais à cause de mes formes, qui me rendait plus vulgaire qu'autre chose, je me sentais tout à coup fière. Plus jeune, je n'avais rien du physique d'aujourd'hui. J'étais une fille forte. Un soir, après de longues jérémiades, Phil avait décidé de me prendre en main et de faire de moi une fille fière de son corps. Sauf, que je n'avais pas réussi à perdre ma poitrine, que j'avais fini par muscler. Ça pouvait sembler hypocrite, surtout quand je vois toutes ces nanas passaient sous un bistouri pour avoir plus de formes qu'elles n'en avaient, mais attiser les regards pervers des gars, qui vous sourient pour avoir le privilège de vous toucher, est répugnant.

« Bouge ton cul Bells, je te veux à l'eau dans 10secondes » dit-il déjà loin

Un sourire niais aux lèvres, toujours ébahi de lui faire tant d'effet, je courrais pour rejoindre le grand bassin.

Le soir quand je rentrais chez moi, j'avais sauté sur mon lit comme une petite adolescente surexcitée. J'étais amoureuse d'Edward Masen, et malgré tout ce qui l'endurait, je lui faisais de l'effet.

Aussi puéril soit-il, ces deux constatations suffirent à m'envoyer au pays des rêves, après l'avoir déserté depuis si longtemps.


	7. Chapter 7

Hi everybody !

Merci pour vos nombreuses reviews, qui m'ont toutes fait plaisir ! Merci aussi pour les ajouts !

Réponse aux non-inscrites :

- lili bells : J'espère que tu vas bien, au moins. J'imagine que c'est une question idiote, mais bon, dis moi comment tu vas. Merci pour ta review. Contente de t'avoir fait rire. Merci vraiment pour ce beau com'. XOXO

- Maddie, , karima, littleangelordevil93, Agaicha, Didine, maeva, odrey010 : Merci pour vos reviews, qui m'ont rendu folle de joie. xoxo

- Ilonka : Y a des idiots partout, qui se moquent du malheur des gens. C'est désespérant de voir des gens aussi inhumain !...merci pour ta review. XOXO

- jennyfer16 : Encore et toujours merci, de m'exposer ce qui t'a plu, et ce qui t'a dé non, ça ne me gonfle pas du tout. Pour l'instant, je rends juste leur relation plus forte, on verra après pour les obstacles. Ah, venons en à mes dialogue : Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point, je suis consciente d'avoir un sérieux pb avec eux. J'ai moi même horreur du genre théatrâle que je leur donne, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Et j'ai beau lire de nombreuses fics, où tout est différent, je garde quand même ce pb d'écriture, et j'ai beau essayé de changer, j'y arrive pas, et ça veut rien dire...Pour les derniières lignes de mon chapitre, j'avoue mon erreur, en envoyant mon fichier ici, je comptais rajouter quelques lignes pour faire réfléchir Bella, mais j'ai complètement oublié. Ne t'inquiètes pas tes critiques, m'aident bcp, même si parfois je n'arrive pas à tout changer. Heureuse que ça te plaise toujours. J'essaie de faire au mieux, pour vous donner quelque chose de bien (Même si en ce moment, c'est dur de réfléchir avec mes maux de tête...ARGH !). Merci encore pour cette review. XOXO

* Petite question : Est ce que quelqu'un saurait savoir comment calmer un mal de tête ? Z'ai tout essayé (IXPRIM, DOLI, DAFALGAN) ces trucs ne marchent pas ! Et mon foutu médecin refuse de me donner autre choses, pour faire disparaître les horribles noeuds qu'il y a dans ma tête !*

New chapitre, bonne lecture. XOXO

* * *

><p>Chapitre 5<p>

Mercredi, 07h00 et je suis de bonne humeur ! Je sais, je sais, plutôt surprenant. Pour la seconde fois, je n'avais pas eu besoin de mes antidépresseurs pour aller mieux ou m'endormir. Presque un an que je n'avais pas eu ce sourire d'extase et je n'ai pris aucune drogue ! Je crois que je suis juste...amoureuse, pathétiquement amoureuse d'un junkie trop canon, marié et beaucoup trop anéantie par le décès de sa femme. Je n'ai aucune chance, pourtant je suis là comme une grosse idiote à sourire. C'est absurde, moi la nana qui déteste par dessus les espoirs et surtout les faux, se met à imaginer être la copine d'un gars qui en plus de la dépasser de 8 bonnes grosses années, sera éternellement relié à l'amour de sa vie, qui lui a donné un enfant.

Mais il était si proche de moi, nous étions à la limite du flirt, que je pouvais facilement penser que j'avais une chance, infime soit-elle qu'il puisse m'aimer. Insensé !

Debout, j'ouvrais les portes de ma penderie pour saluer mes amours.

« Bonjour vous deux...Incroyable, je suis en train de sourire et tu sais quoi maman, t'avais raison...Y a qu'un mec pour nous donner un sourire complètement abruti...Phil, discussion entre filles, donc

Je posais les cendres de mon beau-père derrière mes jeans, pour m'isoler avec ma mère.

« Je suis certaine que tu as senti ce que j'ai ressenti hier, mais si tu tiens tellement à ce que j'en parle...Je sais que je ne devrais probablement pas m'emballer pour si peu, je suis juste une amie pour lui, et on se connaît depuis si peu de temps, mais je peux pas m'empêcher de ressentir cette étincelle d'excitation...Je sais, il se drogue et ce n'est sûrement pas bon pour moi que je le fréquente alors que je lutte, mais je vais bien, c'est dur, mais je vais bien, je dois de toutes façons aller bien pour papa, il a beaucoup souffert...Je sais ce que tu vas me dire, il n'a pas toute sa conscience et je ne devrais pas être aussi heureuse quand il me dit qu'il est bien avec moi ou me complimente pour mon physique, mais comprends que ça fait si longtemps que je ne m'étais pas sentis si tranquille, il arrive à créer cet espèce de cocon où j'ai l'impression perturbante de ne rien entendre...Il fait fuir ces ombres et leurs poisons et... »

Du revers de la main, je séchais une larme qui s'échappait, alors que je prenais conscience subitement le pouvoir anesthésiant que posséder mon professeur.

« Et tu sais que j'en ai besoin »

Malgré tout caché derrière mes pantalons, j'entendis les reproches de mon beau-père.

« Tu fais toujours à être rabat joie, 24ans c'est pas la mort, dois-je te rappeler que tu es marié à une femme qui a 10ans de plus que toi, alors tu n'as certainement pas ton mot à dire dans cette histoire !...Je t'aime maman, et toi aussi Phil »

Je refermais mon armoire après avoir récupéré un jean et un sweat. Dans la salle de bain, mon excitation fut plus grande en me rappelant qu'un groupe de forain devait s'installer aujourd'hui sur le terrain vague, pour nous offrir une fête foraine. A croire qu'ils étaient au courant pour mon bracelet électronique et avait gentiment posé bagages à Forks pour me divertir. Trop gentil !...Je n'avais qu'une hâte, pour m'y retrouver avec les gars et Angie. J'aurais préféré m'y rendre dans la soirée, mais ma meilleure amie avait un dîner avec ses grands parents à Port Angeles, donc nous avions décidé d'y aller dans l'après-midi, après le déjeuner.

En attendant, je dois retrouver le chemin du lycée pour une heure de chimie et deux heures de merveilleuses heures de philosophie. Non pas que Lévi-Strauss et compagnie me passionnent tant. Non, ce qui me rend si euphorique est bien évidemment l'homme qui les donne. Certes son visage marqué par sa dépendance, ne lui donnait pas autant de charme qu'il devrait en avoir, mais il avait tout de même cet air terriblement sexy ! Deux heures à le contempler avec cet air autoritaire qu'il prend pour réprimander l'un de mes camarades, ou ce cul magnifiquement bien moulé dans son jean, quand il se retourne pour inscrire quelque chose au tableau. Devant lui, j'étais une élève attentive, participant parfois aux débats qui animaient la classe.

Malheureusement, ma matinée de cours se termine bien trop rapidement, et me renvois déjà chez moi. Qui penserait un jour que je puisse vouloir prolonger une journée de cours !

De retour chez moi, Charlie m'annonça qu'il partait pour Seattle, jusqu'à dimanche après-midi. Une enquête semblait avoir besoin de plus de renfort.

« Elles sont toutes chargées, tu n'as pas oublié où elles se trouvent ? » me demanda Charlie

« Dans le tiroir de la cuisine, derrière la lessive, sous le canapé, dans le tiroir de ma table, et sous le meuble du lavabo dans la salle de bain » énumérais-je les différents emplacements, où se trouvait l'artillerie de mon père

« C'est ça »

Plus jeune, mon père m'avait apprit à me servir d'une arme. Ni l'un, ni l'autre, nous pensions que cela me servirait un jour. Charlie a acheté plusieurs armes, et les a éparpillé un peu partout dans la maison, pour que je puisse en avoir une à portée de main au moindre problème, sans que je n'ai à courir dans la maison pour la chercher. C'était la première fois, qu'il me laissait seule à la maison. Et même si je le rassurais en me montrant forte, j'ai une peur affreuse de me retrouver seule ici.

« Je préférais que tu dormes chez quelqu'un, Jake ou Angela...où même chez Alice Cullen »

« C'est bon papa, ça se passera bien »

« Tom viendra voir si tout va bien »

« Ok »

« Fais surtout bien attention à toi »

« Je le ferais »

« Je t'aime, et je tiens à te retrouver vivante quand je reviendrais »

« Je le serais »

Il embrassa mon front, fortement, me serrant contre lui, comme ci c'était la dernière fois, qu'il me voyait. Charlie quitta ensuite la maison, à bord de sa voiture de fonction, quittant rapidement l'allée pour rejoindre la route.

Seule, je déjeune dans la cuisine, en appréhendant ma première nuit seule, alors que nous sommes qu'en début d'après-midi. Si avant, je riais des chances que quelqu'un s'introduise chez moi...Aujourd'hui, je sais que ça peut arriver à n'importe qui, et à présent, je suis prête à accueillir le bâtard, qui ose pénétrer son cul chez moi.

Vers _14heures_, j'allais chercher ma meilleure amie pour rejoindre les gars devant la fête foraine. Me divertir me fera du bien. Et pendant plus de 3heures, je pus rire et presque me rapprocher de l'imade l'adolescente insouciante. C'est à _17heures_, que je finis par me garer devant chez moi, après avoir passé une superbe après-midi avec mes amis.

Changement d'ambiance. Je repoussais toutes idées noir en m'occupant de mon bébé : ma voiture. Comme les garçons, je bichonne ma mini, comme ci c'était la plus belle chose au monde. Depuis quelques temps, celle ci grinçait fortement lors de mes freinages. Mes plaquettes de frein sont complètement usées. Après les avoir commandé sur internet, j'ai fini par les recevoir.

Le soleil loin de se coucher, j'entrepris donc de changer mes plaquettes. Hey oui, les hommes ne sont pas les seuls à savoir changer ce genre de truc. Jake et Charlie m'ont très vite apprit à me débrouiller seule quand il s'agit de ma voiture. Et je suis fière de dire, que je suis capable de faire n'importe quelle réparation sur ma voiture. Avant je préférais me changer et opter pour une salopette en jean.

Une heure plus tard, alors que j'ai les mains pleines de crasses, mon portable vibre à terre. Je visse les derniers boulons, avant de voir qui vient de m'appeler : Edward. Merde ! J'ai raté son appel. Je rentrais rapidement à la maison, pour me débarrasser de toute cette graisse noire, et frôler la touche « rappel » de mon téléphone. Il a suffit à peine d'une sonnerie, pour que j'entende la voix de mon professeur**.**

« Bella »

« C'est moi, désolée je n'ai pas pu répondre à ton appel, je suis en train de changer mes plaquettes de freins »

« Faire appel à un mécanicien ne veut pas dire que c'est toi qui es en train de le faire » fit-il moqueur

« Très drôle Masen, mais je suis bien chez moi en train de les remplacer »

« Tu m'impressionnes Swan »

« Je fais cet effet à beaucoup de monde » dis-je fière de moi

Je l'entendis rire. Je donnerais beaucoup de choses pour le voir rire tout le temps.

« Prétentieuse »

« Dis moi pourquoi tu appelais ? »

« En fait, maintenant que je sais que tu es occupée, je ne voudrais pas te déranger »

« Parles Masen, sinon je débarque chez toi »

« Euh...J'ai entendu dire ce matin qu'il y avait cette fête foraine...Tu n'es pas obligée et tu as sûrement du y aller ou prévu d'y être » dit-il rapidement. « Mais...je me suis dit que...peut être ça te plairait d'y aller...avec moi...ce soir »

Je crois que je ne l'avais jamais « vu » aussi incertain, peu sûr de lui qu'à cet instant. On croirait presque que c'est la première fois qu'il invitait une fille. Son manque d'assurance me fit littéralement craquer.

Mis à part son ton embarrassé, je fus surprise qu'il m'invite. Le début de semaine semblait nous avoir beaucoup rapprochés.

« Ouais, ça me plairait...Je dois encore terminer quelques trucs, tu serais partant pour 21heures »

« Ça me va » s'empressa t-il de répondre

« Cool, à tout à l'heure »

« Bye Bella »

Je raccrochais avant de sauter de joie. Plus que réjouie, je me pressais à changer la seconde plaquette de ma voiture, avant d'aller me préparer.

Vers 21heures, j'étais coiffée, et habillée après m'être acharné à trouver un jean qui pourrait couvrir mon bracelet. Ce boulet pouvait me faire repérer à des kilomètrres, et je ne pouvais pas risquer de me faire griller avec mon prof. Je n'eus pas le temps de couper mon moteur devant la villa d'Edward, que je le vis sortir .

« Salut princesse »

« Coucou »

Je me réchauffais quand il donna un baiser sur ma joue, comme à chaque fois qu'il le faisait. Je repris la route et nous ramener jusqu'au terrain vague. Mes portes verrouillées, Edward passa un bras par dessus mes épaules, je l'imitais en enlaçant sa taille. Nos visages recouverts, personne ne pourrait nous reconnaître.

Je sais, je sais, je me fais des illusions en pensant que nous pourrions sortir ensemble.

« J'espère que tu sais tirer, je tiens à avoir mon ours en peluche »

« Je suis un excellent tireur » fit-il malicieux

« Est ce qu'on parle toujours de fusil là ? »

« Bien sur »

Je cognais gentiment mon poing sur son torse, alors qu'il se foutait clairement de ma gueule. Nous arrivions devant le guichetier, sortant tous les deux notre porte-feuille, Edward paya rapidement nos entrées.

« Je déteste qu'on paie pour moi » fronçais-je les sourcils

« Pour quel genre de mec je passe, si je te laisse payer » attrapa t-il nos billets

« Pour un mec moderne »

« Je préfère être vieux jeu...Alors qu'est ce que tu veux faire en premier ? »

« Partant pour le train fantôme ? »

« Je ne suis pas sûr que ça soit une bonne idée »

J'éclatais de rire sous son air paniqué.

« Ne me dis pas que tu as peur de jouets en plastiques ? »

« Ce que je n'aime pas, c'est qu'ils utilisent des choses qui sont à la base très innocente, comme une petite fille ou un clown, pour les transformer en des choses affreuses »

Pliée de rire, j'attrapais sa main pour nous traîner jusqu'à notre première attraction. Et mon fou rire ne me quitta pas, en observant Edward se couvrir les yeux pour ne pas faire face aux poupées effrayantes.

Nous baladant de manège en manège, je passais la plus belle soirée depuis longtemps. Edward arrivait à obtenir des rires francs de ma part. Il arrivait si facilement à me donner l'impression que j'étais n'importe quelle adolescente qui était sur ces attractions. Et c'était bon.

Ma main toujours dans la sienne, je l'arrêtais alors que je le vis se diriger vers la grande roue.

« Hop hop hop ! On peut savoir où tu m'emmènes ? »

« La grande roue »

« Hein hein, pas possible »

« Possible »

« Pas possible, ces trucs s'arrêtent toutes les deux secondes, on se retrouve suspendus à des mètres du sol sans pouvoir rien faire, et puis y a toujours un imbécile pour secouer son siège...J'ai peut être parfois des envies suicidaires, mais hors de question que je meurs dans ce genre d'engin »

Cet idiot ria.

« Il t'arrivera rien »

« T'es devin maintenant ? »

« Non, réaliste...Est ce que t'as déjà entendu aux infos, un type mort en se crashant d'une grande roue ? »

« Des tas de fois » affirmais-je

« Menteuse »

« Pitié ! M'y emmènes pas » m'accrochais-je à son bras

Voyant que j'étais réellement effrayée, Edward vint poser ses mains sur mes joues, pour capter mon regard.

« T'as confiance en moi ? »

« Oui »

« Il ne t'arrivera rien, je suis là »

« Et si on tombait tous les deux ? »

« On tombera pas »

Perdue dans l'océan vert de son regard, il était pathétiquement ridicule de dire que je pourrais aller n'importe où, tant qu'il y était. Bon, en l'occurrence ici, c'était juste la grande roue.

« On y va ? »

« Oui »

Installés sur la banquette, le forain vint nous sécuriser en bloquant la barrière au dessus de nous. Edward passa un bras par dessus mes épaules et j'enroulais mes bras autour de sa taille pour me caler contre lui. Il déposa un baiser sur le sommet de mon crâne, pour me rassurer avant que notre tour commence.

Mes mains agrippées à son pull, j'étouffais un cri quand nous nous élevions dans le ciel, jusqu'à s'arrêter au sommet du jeu. Les yeux fermés, impossible de me calmer.

« Je te l'avais dit, tu vois que j'avais raison ! Pourquoi il a fallu que je t'écoute ! Masen t'es qu'un idiot ! Maintenant on fait quoi ? On saute ? » m'affolais-je

« Bella du calme »

Il voulut défaire mes mains mais je restais totalement statufiée.

« Ma puce, regardes moi »

« Non, faut pas que j'ouvre les yeux, ce sera pire »

« Bells, s'il te plaît ouvres les yeux »

Lui cédant, je relevais doucement la tête pour le regarder.

« C'est moi qui ai demandé à ce que le jeu reste une minute sur place »

« Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? Tu veux ma mort, c'est ça ? Je te déteste Masen ! » pleurnichais-je

« Je voulais juste qu'on puisse voir la ville de cette hauteur, je trouvais que c'était une bonne façon de s'éloigner un peu, de se sentir un peu léger » me convint-il

Edward Masen, je suis folle amoureuse de toi !

Je tentais un œil devant moi et découvris avec stupeur Forks. Les éclairages de la ville, donnait une vue magnifique de là où nous étions. Le ciel était bleu et noir, et les étoiles scintillaient dans petits points lumineux.

« Comment ce trou perdu peut être aussi beau »

« Je sais...J'ai l'impression que rien peut m'atteindre ici...mais je crois que c'est parce que t'es là aussi » souffla t-il à mon oreille

J'en fus bouche bée, émue par ces mots. Le regard embué, je me cachais sous sa veste. Je partageais le même sentiment troublant, alors qu'il faisait à peine irruption dans ma vie. Edward Masen était quelqu'un de spécial, quelqu'un d'assez spécial pour faire fuir mes démons le temps de quelques heures.

L'attraction finit par redémarrer et nous posions pieds pour rejoindre le stand de confiserie.

« Une bière et un soda »

« Hey moi aussi j'en veux une »

« Rappelles moi ton âge »

Je lui tirais la langue, lui confirmant comme une idiote mon jeune âge.

« Qu'est ce que je disais »

Il paya nos boissons, et nous marchions vers notre prochaine attraction qui était le stand de tir. Je m'y précipitais quand je vis une panthère noire énorme.

« Amènes ton cul Lucky Luke, je veux cette peluche »

Edward me tendit sa bière, avant d'attraper un fusil qu'il brandit devant une cible rouge. Je retenais un rire en le voyant si concentré pour atteindre le milieu de la cible. Il tira un premier coup et rata la cible rouge. Je pouffais de rire.

« Ça va venir » se vexa t-il

« Avant la fermeture, j'espère » me moquais-je

« Regardes moi faire petite insolente »

A nouveau concentré, il rata une fois encore le cercle rouge.

« Impressionnant, laisses moi faire débutant »

Je lui volais le fusil après lui tendre nos boissons.

« Observes et apprends »

La crosse posait contre mon épaule, je visais l'objectif avant de tirer et de pousser un cri de victoire, alors que la cible s'était déchirée.

« Ça sert un père flic »

J'attrapais mon gain, avant de regarder Edward s'obstinait à vouloir faire pareil.

« Pour mon égo, laisses moi réessayer »

« T'es sûr, tu pourrais te ruiner »

L'arme en main, il finit par trouer le disque, affichant un air fier. Il pointa du doigt un pirate détenant dans ses bras un gros cœur rouge, pour me le donner. Un sourire niais aux lèvres, j'embrassais sa joue.

« Des photos pour garder une trace de cette soirée, ça te dit ? »

« Je suis pas très photogénique »

« Dis pas de bêtise, tu es superbe »

Nous nous engouffrions dans le photomaton, refermant derrière nous le rideau. Edward posa les peluches à terre et je l'imitais quand il retira sa casquette et sa capuche, nous recoiffant tous les deux. Timidement, je me posais sur ses genoux alors qu'il me ramenait contre lui. Prêts devant l'objectif, nous prenions une première pose. Les yeux levés au ciel, une main sur la bouche, je feignais la timidité et la surprise, quand il embrassa ma joue. Impossible d'échapper à une fou rire après la première prise. La seconde me photographia en train d'étrangler Edward, qui tira la langue sur le côté. Déposant un baiser sur son nez, fut le troisième flasha. Gênés par ce baiser, qui nous avais beaucoup rapproché, nous nous figions un instant dans le regard de l'autre, pour ma part hypnotisée par l'intensité du vert de son regard. Nous fûmes rappeler à la réalité quand le dernier flash nous surpris.

Je m'empressais de me relever, fuyant son regard alors que je me couvrais à nouveau le visage. J'étais effrayée à l'idée qu'il s'aperçoive que je développais déjà des sentiments amoureux pour lui.

Postés devant le photomaton, nous récupérions les bandes d'images qui nous firent rire.

« Tu vois qu'on est pas trop mal »

« Est ce que je les garder ? » lui demandais-je

« Si je peux prendre la dernière »

Ce fut ma préférée aussi. J'arrachais la photo pour la détacher et la lui tendais. Il la fourra dans la poche arrière de son jean et j'en fis de même.

« Je crois qu'on les as fait toutes »

« On devrait rentrer » dis-je à contre cœur. « Demain, je commence super tôt »

Sur le chemin jusqu'au parking, je ne pus m'empêcher de me dire que moi aussi j'avais eu mon moment dans une fête foraine. Un moment tiré tout droit de ces séries pour ados.

Mes peluches rangées dans le coffre, nous partions pour la villa. J'aurais pu faire du 10km à l'heure, juste pour retarder notre séparation. Malheureusement, nous arrivions une dizaine de minutes plus tard devant chez lui. Je me garais sur le bas côté de la route, sans éteindre le moteur. Edward ne bougea pas, je décidais alors de couper le contact pour me tourner vers lui, il m'imita. Je pense qu'aucun de nous ne voulait rentrer chez moi. Nous avions été ce soir dans une sorte de cocon, une seconde dimension où n'avions aucun souvenir d'une vie passée, d'une douleur bien trop présente.

« Est ce que t'as aimé ? » me demanda t-il

« Beaucoup »

Il sourit, rassuré.

« Et toi ? »

« Aussi »

Il retira sa casquette et se pencha sur mon visage pour déposer un baiser dans mon cou. J'en profitais pour l'enlacer, m'enivrant une minute de son parfum si addictif. Je laissais à mon tour dans son cou, un baiser avant de me détacher.

« On se voit demain »

« Passes une bonne nuit »

« Toi aussi princesse »

Il finit par quitter ma voiture et rejoindre le pavillon. Je redémarrais et rejoignais très vite mon chez moi.

Mon euphorie du à la soirée retomba brutalement, me rappelant que je passerais pour la première fois, depuis _leurs_ décès, une nuit seule. Très vite, je fermais toutes les entrées de la maison à l'aide des multiples verrous posées sur les portes et les fenêtres. Je montais dans ma chambre et m'y enfermais aussi, pour me déshabiller. Jetant un œil par ma fenêtre, je vis Tom, posté quelques mètres plus loin. A l'aide de l'interrupteur, je lui fis signe que j'allais bien. Je m'engouffrais ensuite sous ma couette, après avoir posé sous mon oreiller, un pistolet à air comprimé, GAMO AF 10. Contre moi, je serrais le pirate que m'avait offert, le regard fixé sur les deux urnes posées sur un étagère de ma penderie.

Si il y a pas si longtemps, j'aurais voulu qu'_il _prenne ma vie...Aujourd'hui, j'étais déterminée à prendre _la_ sienne.

PDV Edward

Déshabillé, je me glissais dans mon lit. Toujours sous l'emprise euphorique de la soirée, je ne pus trouver le sommeil. Je m'emparais de mon pendentif, pour regarder le portrait de ma femme, alors que j'avais dans l'autre main, le visage de Bella.

Deux ans, que j'ai fui toute vie sociale pour m'enfermer dans ma douleur, et subitement me voilà attaché à une gosse de 17ans.

« Je te dérange ? » entra Jazz, alors que je ne l'avais pas entendu frapper

« Non »

Mon meilleur ami referma la porte et vint s'installer près de moi. Je connaissais Jazz depuis que j'avais 10ans. On s'était rencontrés au primaire, et depuis on ne s'était plus lâchés. La seule fois une notre amitié aurait pu se briser, fut quand il m'avoua ses sentiments pour ma petite sœur. Protecteur, je lui avais foutu mon poing dans la gueule. Les choses s'étaient seulement arrangés quand j'avais compris quand ses intentions n'étaient pas malsaines.

« Qui c'est ? »

« Bella »

« La fameuse Bella »

« De quoi tu parles ? »

« Lili est venue toute excitée hier, pour me dire qu'elle avait rencontré ta copine »

« On sort pas ensemble »

« J'ai dit copine, pas petite amie...Enfin bref, elle était heureuse de te voir sourire...Elle est très belle »

« Je trouve aussi »

« Vous avez l'air très complice » s'empara t-il de la photo

« Cette fille...On dirait ma moitié, elle comprend ce que je dis, elle devine ce que je ressens, elle est intelligente...Et pourtant elle est tout mon opposé...tout en étant ma pièce manquante » avouais-je timidement

« Est ce que tu ressens des trucs pour elle ? » me rendit-il la photo

« Est ce que j'ai le droit de ressentir des trucs pour elle »

« T'as le droit de passer à autre chose, si ça peut t'aider à ne plus souffrir »

« Et si Sarah ne veut pas que je passe à autre chose, je lui ai promis de l'aimer pendant l'éternité »

« Est ce qu'au moins, tu l'aimes aussi fort qu'avant ? »

« Je sais pas, je sais plus...Ça fait deux jours, qu'elle n'est pas le premier visage auquel je pense, quand je me réveille »

« Est ce tu te sens capable d'aimer quelqu'un d'autre ? »

« Je sais pas » fis-je perdu

« Cette fille a l'air de te rendre dingue » pouffa t-il, face à mes incertitudes

« Je l'ai invité à la fête foraine, t'y crois ça...J'ai pas invité une nana depuis deux ans, j'étais comme un puceau boutonneux au téléphone à lui demander si elle voulait bien m'accorder une soirée »

« Comment c'était ? »

« Je crois que j'ai jamais une aussi belle soirée »

« Est ce que je peux dire un truc ? »

« Tu te gênes pas d'habitude »

« Tout ce que je vois sur cette photo, c'est deux personnes qui ont l'air très accro l'un à l'autre »

« T'arrive à voir ça ? » me moquais-je

« Je t'ai pas dit, j'ai pris des cours sur l'analyse photographique » fit-il avec un air sérieux

« Ça existe ce genre de chose ? »

« Bien sûr »

« Et comment tu vois ça ? »

« Tout est dans le regard mon pote...Votre regard en dit long sur vos sentiments, c'est flagrant »

« Comment je pourrais être amoureux d'une fille que je connais depuis un mois ? »

« Toi même tu l'as dit, cette fille est ta moitié »

On frappa de nouveau à la porte, et Lili fit son apparition.

« Vous êtes là »

Ma petite sœur sauta sur le lit, et vint s'allonger entre Jazz et moi.

« Oh vous êtes trop chou sur cette photo » s'extasia t-elle devant la photo que j'avais gardé en main. « T'as vu bébé ce regard ? »

« J'ai vu »

« C'est juste un regard »

« Tu rigoles, Bella te dévores des yeux, elle est amoureuse de toi »

« Quoi, toi aussi t'as suivi les mêmes cours de photographie de Jazz »

« Pas besoin...Prêt à avancer ? »

« Il sait pas encore » répondit Jazz

« Je sais que c'est trop facile à dire, mais...un jour, tu ne supporteras plus d'être ce que tu es, et il faudra que tu changes, que tu vives...Et j'ai l'impression que cette fille te donne déjà envie de te lever le matin »

« Je sais »

« On va te laisser, Lili tu viens monter à cheval »

« Jazz ! Merde ! »

Je tentais de repousser toutes images de ces idiots en train de baiser ensemble, alors que Lili riait à plein poumons. Ils quittèrent ma chambre, me laissant seul face à mes questions.

Suis-je prêt à avancer ? Avancer veut-il dire que je dois oublier qu'un jour j'ai été un mari et père ? Après deux ans, je suis sûr d'avoir accepté que Sarah et Anthony ne fassent plus partie de ma vie, je sais qu'ils ne reviendront plus...Mais accepter, veut-il dire que je peux avancer ? Est-il trop tôt pour dire que je vais bien ? Même si je peux dire que j'ai une relation spéciale avec Bella, je ne peux pas encore dire que je vais mieux...Pourtant je me sens bien avec elle, je le ressens quand je souris, quand je ris. Cette fille me fait renaître, je le sens au fond de moi, que quelque chose, se remet à battre. Mon envie de la voir tout le temps, signifie t-il pour autant que je suis amoureux d'elle, ou que j'aime simplement ce sentiment d'apaisement quand je suis avec elle ? Tout me semble évident, quand je suis avec elle, mais une fois éloigné, je ne sais plus.

Je ne sais pas ce que je dois faire. Je ne veux pas précipiter les choses, en pensant qu'une relation, me fera me sentir mieux. Si ça échouer, je ferais certainement du mal à Bella, et ce n'est pas ce que je voulais.

Beaucoup de questions, peu de réponses...la nuit risque d'être longue.


	8. Chapter 8

Bonjour mes chères lectrices, qui j'espère me pardonneront cette longue attente.

Pour me défendre, je n'ai pas volontairement arrêté d'écrire, ou mit en pause ma fic. Disons qu'un idiot de conducteur a certainement voulu tester la solidité de sa voiture, et m'a percuté de plein fouet, alors qu'il brûlait un feu. Résultat, presque 3semaines d'hôpital, où on m'a rafistolé un peu le corps, histoire que je puisse sortir en meilleure forme. Logique.

Donc, je n'y suis vraiment pour rien, dans cette longue attente.

Reprenons, le cours de cette fic. Je vois que le dernier chapitre a beaucoup plu, ce qui m'a réellement surprit. Je pensais vraiment que le pur cliché de la fête forraine, ennuierait...Visiblement non ! Et tant mieux !

Réponses aux non-inscrites :

Shona : Merci pour ta review, qui m'a grandement fait plaisir. Pour le talent, j'ai l'impression de pas vraiment mériter un tel compliment. Mais je l'accepte. lol...Quand à "On ne choisit pas qui on aime", je t'avoue penser à une suite, même si au début je n'avais aucune envie de poursuivre cette histoire. Je réfléchis encore, à ce que je pourrais raconter, même si j'en ai une vague idée. Mais si je décide de poursuivre pendant quelques chapitres leur histoire, tu seras la première informer. Merci encore pour ta review. xoxo

Maddie, Martine16, maeva, Agaicha, vanina, Ilonka, karima : merci pour vos belles reviews. prenez soin de vous. xoxo

lili bells : Ton message m'a abasourdie, je sais vraiment pas quoi te dire. Et j'hésite à te sortir le genre de banalité, comme quoi tu dois rester forte, car j'imagine, à quel point ça peut être difficile pour toi, et je suis surement très loin de la réalité. Tout ce que je pourrais dire, c'est que j'espère que l'avenir sera meilleur pour toi, de tout mon coeur ! Je vois à travers ta review, que tu as tout de même un moral d'acier. Gardes le ma puce !...Quand au reste de ta review, je suis heureuse que ça te plaise, merci encore et toujours de me suivre. J'espère que la suite te plaira. XOXO

Jennyfer16 : merci pour ta review. OUf, je m'en sors bien. Figures toi que j'ai essayé de faire des efforts sur mes dialogues, dis moi si c'est potable, ou pire qu'avant. Je suis ouverte à tout ce que tu jugeras bon de me dire. merci encore de me suivre. xoxo

julie : Longue review ! Merci. Heureuse que ça te plaise, et qu'elle te captive autant. xoxo

Merci aussi pour vos conseils sur les maux de tête. Bon, ils ont empirer, après que ma tête est percuté la vitre de ma voiture, mais ça passera. D'ailleurs si il y a incohérence, que ce soit dans le temps, ou dans l'histoire, faites le moi savoir, j'avais envie à tout prix d'écrire ce chapitre, malgré la fatigue.

Voilà, je ne vais pas blablater éternellement. Heureuse de vous retrouver et bonne lecture. xoxo

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 6<strong>

Etre barricadée dans ma chambre, une arme à la main, ne m'a pas aidé à me sentir en sécurité. Les heures défilent sur mon plafond, et je lutte contre le sommeil. Je refuse de fermer l'oeil, de peur de ne pas être d'attaque, si il y avait intrusion chez moi.

J'avais beau pensé que j'étais prête à accueillir n'importe qui. Du petit cambrioleur au détraqué, tueur en série, avide de sang. Rien n'y faisait, j'étais terrifiée !

Chaque bruit me faisait paniquer, et je m'étonnais de ne pas être foudroyée par une crise cardiaque. L'ombre des branches devennait des fantômes, et les craquements de mon parquet, les pas d'un étranger. Je songeais pourtant qu'en ayant une maison aussi bien « sécurisée », je n'aurais aucun souci à me faire. Mais je n'arrêtais pas de penser au fait, que si _lui_ reviendrait, il n'aurait aucun mal à s'introduire chez moi, et ce n'est pas les multiples serrures vissées aux portes de la maison, qui l'empêcheront de mettre en action ses idées tordues.

Ce qu'il s'est passé en début d'année, me persécute. Chaque image, le moindre détail envahi mon esprit. Et à chaque fois, j'essaie de trouver ce qui a bien se passer. Comme une enquêtrice, j'essaie de savoir comment j'ai pu me retrouver sans ma mère aujourd'hui. Comment un seul homme a pu s'attaquer à trois personnes ? Qu'est ce qui a pu se passer pour que nous n'entendions pas ce barbare s'introduire chez nous ? Comment je n'ai pas pu réagir, alors qu'ils étaient ligotés dans leur chambre ?

J'ai les réponses à ses questions : La drogue. Sauf que je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. A quel moment a t-il pu le faire ? Pourquoi nous ? L'avions nous rencontrer ? En me remémorrant son visage, je suis certaine que non. Etions nous choisis au hasard ? Ou bien haissait-il notre bonheur flagrant ?

Perry Smith, jugé coupable du meurtre de la famille Clutter, a déclaré : « _Je n'avais rien contre eux, et ils ne m'ont fait le moindre mal, contrairement à ce que d'autres m'ont fait subir toute ma vie. Peut être qu'ils étaient ceux qui devaient payer pour mes souffrances. »_

Etais-ce le cas pour celui qui a détruit ma famille ? Avait-il subit des sévices, ou de quelconques autres formes de maltraitance, pour enlever la vie à deux personnes qui étaient la raison de vivre à une gosse de 16ans, sans la moindre once de pitié ? Aucun passé douloureux ne doit justifier une telle cruauté !

Trop de questions, et le flingue qui doit servir à buter l'enfoiré qui ose se glisser chez moi, devient tout à coup le silence dont j'ai besoin, la porte de sortie à tous mes problèmes.

Besoin de libérer mes pensées, je finis par sortir de la maison, et rejoindre « mon garde du corps ». Si avec Edward, je peux parler de ma peine, je ne peux pourtant pas être totalement sincère. Tom sait, il sait comment je les ai perdu.

**« Je te déconseille de dire à Charlie, que je suis complètement paniquée » le menacai-je à peine entrer dans sa voiture de fonction**

**« Tu penses à lui ? »**

**« Chaque seconde, j'en peux plus !...J'essaie de savoir pourquoi, et je n'y arrive pas »**

**« Il n'y a aucune raison, ses précédentes victimes le prouvent...Ce type est juste un animal, qui voit son plaisir dans des choses écoeurantes, il n'y a rien d'autre à comprendre Bells »**

**« Il y a forcément une raison !...Pourquoi nous ? Qu'est ce qui lui plaisait pas chez nous ? La fortune de Phil ? La joie de vivre de ma mère ? Est ce qui Phil lui a refusé un autographe ? Est ce qu'il a dragué ma mère et elle l'a rembaré ? Pourquoi a t-il fallu que nous soyons la conséquence de la folie d'un barge ? »**

**« Arrêtes ça Swany, tu vas devenir dingue » essaya t-il de me calmer**

**« C'est déjà le cas »**

**« Ce qui compte, c'est qu'on le retrouve »**

**« Et puis quoi ? Il sera enfermé, avec un peu de chance euthanasié, mais j'en serais toujours au même point...La vengeance n'est peut être pas quelque chose de bon, mais je rêverais de pouvoir me retrouver devant lui, et passer quelques heures à lui faire goûter les traitements qu'il inflige »**

**« Où t'en est ?...Je veux dire intérieurement »**

**« J'ai cette rage, constante...J'en peux plus d'être dans cet état » m'enfonçant dans mon siège**

**« Tu ne crois pas que tu devrais essayer une autre thérapie ? »**

**« Non »**

**« Est ce que tu crois que le retrouver t'aidera à faire ton deuil ? »**

**« Je veux leur rendre justice, il le faut...Quand ce sera fait, je ne sais pas dans quel état d'esprit je serais »**

**« T'es plus forte que tu ne le penses Swany...Je sais que tu t'en sortiras, pour Charlie, pour toi, et même pour les rendre fiers, eux »**

Charlie Chaplin, disait que : _Dans ce monde cruel, rine ne dure...pas même la souffrance. »_

Je pense que c'est faux. En ce qui me concerne, je ne sais pas de quoi sera fait demain, mais j'ai l'intime conviction, de ne jamais pouvoir me défaire de cette souffrance, qui me ronge les tripes chaque jour. Et je pense qu'il arrivera un temps, où je n'aurais plus la force de vivre, et ce jour là, peu importe que Charlie souffre de plus m'avoir à ses côtés, je partirais pour retrouver ma mère.

Les nuits suivantes furent identiques, et je m'étonnais encore de pouvoir conduire jusqu'au lycée, où je dormais sur mon pupitre, toute la journée. Angela avait vite comprit, et s'était sentie extrêmement désolée de ne pas pouvoir dormir chez moi, à cause de son père, qui refusait que sa fille chérie, ne se fasse détournée encore plus, par l'horrible peste que je suis. Elle avait insisté pour que j'aille dormir chez Jake, mais je tenais absolument à affronter ces peurs nocturnes. Et si lui avait l'idée soudaine, de me retrouver, alors je tenais à l'affronter aussi.

Autant dire que le dimanche après-midi, quand Charlie revint, fut un jour de délivrance. Ses yeux s'étaient écarquillés devant mes poches. Dans ses bras, il m'avait promit ne plus s'absenter aussi longtemps. Après le déjeuner, j'avais foncé dans ma chambre, pour rattraper quatres longues nuits d'insomnies.

Le _lundi _: M-4, avant qu'on ne me retire ce boulet. Le temps passe trop lentement !

J'étais revenue beaucoup plus en forme, avec mes heures de sommeil rattrapées, ce qui ne fut pas le cas de mon professeur de philo. On pourrait presque que croire que du sang pourrait gicler de ses yeux. Son week-end semblait avoir été plus rude que le mien. Quand la sonnerie annonça notre heure de déjeuner, j'avais attendu que mes camarades quittent la classe, pour nous enfermer dans la salle, à l'aide du verrou posé sur la porte. Qu'est ce que ça pouvait bien faire là ? J'en sais rien. Je le rejoignais ensuite, et sautais sur son bureau pour m'y asseoir.

**« Fiesta ? »**

**« Ca se voit tant que ça ? » esquissant un sourire fatigué**

**« Beaucoup trop » dis-je en caressant ces cernes du doigt. « Besoin de réconfort ? »**

Sans qu'il ne me réponde, Edward vint réfugier son visage dans mon cou, comme il l'avait l'habitude de le faire depuis peu, après s'être glissé entre mes jamabes. A croire que mon parfum l'apaisait, autant que le sien le faisait avec moi. Ca m'insupportais de le voir aussi fragile. La perte des gens qu'on aime, nous enfermait-elle dans une peine infini ? Comment font les milliards de personnes, qui sont passées par cette épreuve, qui nous semble insurmontable ? Elles avaient surement beaucoup de force, de courage, et de mérite. Nous n'avions rien de tout ça, visiblement.

Je grattais dans ses cheveux, pour le détentre un peu.

**« J'en peux plus » m'avoua t-il. « T'aurais vu à quel point j'étais pathétique, après être redescendu, j'ai couru dans un toilette pour pleurnicher, je n'avais qu'une envie, c'est remonter avec une dose d'héro » la gorge nouée.**

L'héroine, suite logique, quand vous dépendez de la coke. La dernière n'ayant qu'une durée très limitée, l'envie de prolonger cet état de plénitude, vous tente fortement de passer à la seringue. Déjà bien enfoncé dans votre dépendance, vous sombrez complètement avec l'héro, avec une chance quasi-inexistante de vous sevrer à long terme.

Choquée qu'il puisse en venir à cette « solution » pour éradiquer ses angoisses, je défis notre étreinte, et captais son regard en prenant son visage dans mes mains.

**« Je sais que tu as perdu toutes tes attaches, et que rien ne te retient ici...Mais s'il te plaît, ne te fous pas encore plus en l'air, en prenant cette horrible habitude des injections...Je ne suis sûrement rien pour toi, et je n'ai certainement pas mon mot à dire dans ta façon de gérer ta vie, mais je veux que tu me promettes que jamais, jamais, jamais, tu ne toucheras à cette merde, qui est sûrement pire que les autres...Je ne veux pas te voir sombrer, pour ne plus jamais revenir » les larmes aux yeux**

Je vis dans son regard de l'étonnement, comme ci il ne savait pas à quel point je tenais à lui. Je tenais à lui, et je venais de réaliser à quel point. Touché par le fait que je me préoccupe tant de lui, il sécha mes larmes, avant d'embrasser fortement ma joue gauche.

**« Je te le promets ma puce »**

Je sais que la promesse d'un junkie n'est pas grand chose, mais je fus soulageais qu'il l'a fasse quand même.

**« Et tu es beaucoup plus importante à mes yeux que tu ne le crois »**

Nous restions pendant toute l'heure, dans les bras de l'autre, sans se préoccuper qu'on puisse s'interroger sur notre absence.

Le soir même, Edward m'avait invité à dîner chez lui. Inutile de dire à quel point je fus heureuse de cette invitation. Plus je le vois, mieux je me sens. Nous avions dîné indien, sur la table basse du salon, en compagnie d'Alice et de Jasper, le petit ami de cette dernière. Je fus étonnée de savoir que leur différence d'âge était identique à celle d'Edward et moi. Ils sortaient ensemble depuis un an. Jasper lui avait avoué ses sentiments, l'été dernier, lorsque celle ci était venue passer ses vacances aux États Unis, après sa première année de stylisme en Italie. J'avais ri quand Jasper, nous avait raconter comme il était stresser face à la réaction de son meilleur ami, et il avait eu raison. Edward lui avait balancé son poing, furieux que celui ci puisse toucher sa petite sœur.

Je fus étonnée de voir aussi, que les parents de ces deux là, n'étaient presque jamais présent. C'était pourtant eux qui avaient invité Edward, à venir passer quelques mois ici, pour qu'il se sente entourer. C'était regrettable. Edward avait besoin qu'on lui parle de sa dépendance, et avoir un médecin dans la famille, était très bien. Le laisser sniffer ces merdes en pensant qu'il finira par s'arrêter, quand il aura fait son deuil, est beaucoup trop stupide.

Nous passions une grande partie de la soirée, à rire de nos anecdotes. Entendre Edward rire, était toujours aussi fascinant, et être la source de cette expression de joie, était plaisant, presque flatteur.

Alice et Jasper, nous avaient quittés vers _00h30_. Alors que je m'apprêtais à rentrer chez moi, Edward m'avait timidement convié à dormir chez lui, trouvant qu'il était trop tard pour que je rentre seule. Je n'avais pas hésité longtemps, avant d'accepter. Je voulais retrouver cette sensation de sécurité que j'avais ressenti la semaine dernière.

Pas très fatigués, Edward et moi, nous étions posés sur le canapé, installé sur son balcon. Chaudement couvert, j'étais allongée entre ses jambes, la tête reposée sur son torse nu, que je caressais du bout des doigts, me laissant apprécier son physique d'athlète. Je lui avais d'ailleurs demander comment il pouvait afficher un corps aussi sportif, alors qu'un des effets de la drogue, était l'absence d'appétit. Esmée, et sa petite sœur - qui du haut de ses 1m60, était pour le moins une fille très convaincante - l'obligeaient à se nourrir beaucoup.

L'air frais de la nuit, était beaucoup plus bon que celui de la journée, ce qui nous détendaient. Sa cigarette terminée, il s'était complètement allongé, et m'avait posé à califourchon sur lui. Un coude posé près de son visage, pour soutenir ma tête, je redessinais les traits de son visage, ce qui semblait lui faire du bien. Le sentant plus apaisé, j'avais posé mon visage dans son cou, pour me laisser m'enivrer de son parfum.

**« Bells »**

**« Hum »**

**« Je sens ta poitrine s'éveillait sur mon torse, ça me met dans un état pas possible » dit-il taquin, les yeux toujours clos**

Je donnais un coup sur la poitrine de cet imbécile.

**« Je peux très bien bouger, si ça incommode monsieur »**

**« Hors de question que tu t'éloignes de moi » oouvrant les yeux »**

Captive de son regard fatigué, et marqué par son addiction, je caressais ses lèvres, à défaut de pouvoir les embrasser. Même aussi abîmé, je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'apprécier le regarder. Et plus je le faisais, plus j'étais amoureuse. C'était complètement stupide de tomber amoureuse d'un junkie. Son comportement et ses sentiments étaient gérés par son addiction, alors je ne savais pas vraiment qui il était.

Je souriais, quand il coinça mes doigts dans sa bouche. Je sens son coeur s'affolait devant ce geste presque érotique. Je retire mes doigts, pour les porter à ma bouche.

**« Ne fais pas ce genre de chose Swan, je ne tiens pas à ce qu'on m'enferme pour abus sexuels sur une mineur »**

Je riais, avant d'embrasser sa joue, et reposer mon nez dans son cou. Même si parfois, on se taquine sur le sexe, je dirais, je sais qu'il était loin de voir une femme, autrement que comme une amie. Même si nos gestes prêtaient à confusion, je sais où sont ses limites, et je ne ferais jamais rien d'inaproprié sans qu'il ne le veuille...même si parfois, j'en crevais d'envie.

Le _mercredi_, alors que je faisais ma première prise de sang, pour mon contrôle toxicologique, je croisais Alice -accompagnée de Jasper – qui était venue soigner une entorse, du à une chute au saut du lit. Visiblement nous avions la même maladresse. Nous en profitions pour discuter, quand son petit quitta la salle d'examen, pour remplir la paperasse.

**« Tu sais que je suis jalouse de toi » m'avoua t-elle**

**« Pourquoi ? »**

**« Ça fait deux ans, qu'on essaie de lui soutirer un mot, un sourire...il te voit, et monsieur devient un homme heureux, qu'est ce que tu lui as fait ? Je veux ton secret »**

**« J'ai perdu ma mère et mon beau-père, mon secret c'est d'avoir la même peine que lui » dis je froidement**

Mon ton l'étonna, et provoqua un malaise entre nous.

**« Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas te répondre de cette façon »**

**« Je ne savais pas, excuses moi »**

**« C'est rien...Je suis passée par les mêmes choses que vit ton frère, la drogue, les envies suicidaires »**

**« Comment tu t'en es sortie ? Je veux dire par rapport à la drogue »**

**« Je me suis fait arrêtée en Juin, alors que j'étais complètement stone, et avec de la marijuana sur moi, mon père m'a envoyé en cure, j'y suis restée tout l'été...quand je suis sortie, j'étais sevrée mais toujours violente, j'ai tabassé une vendeuse, et j'ai eu ce bracelet, avec un contrôle toxicologique tous les mois »**

**« Donc c'est être surveillée, qui t'empêche de dériver ? »**

**« Ça et mon père, je ne vis que pour lui, il était amoureux de ma mère, malgré leur séparation, et ça lui a fait autant de mal que moi, je ne veux pas lui en faire plus »**

**« Est ce que tu crois qu'Edward s'en fiche de nous ? »**

**« Vous serez toujours important pour lui, vous êtes sa famille, seulement pour l'instant vous n'êtes pas grand chose face à sa souffrance »**

**« Je ne veux pas le perdre » dit-elle tristement**

**« Je sais »**

Nous restions un moment dans le silence.

**« Je veux pas sembler blessante, mais j'ai l'impression que l'état de ton frère, ne vous touche pas vraiment, toi, ton autre frère et tes parents »**

**« Avant son addiction, on a essayé plusieurs fois de l'aider à parler, faire une thérapie, n'importe quoi pour qu'il puisse ne pas s'effondrer, mon père en a conclu qu'il était trop tôt, pour la drogue, nous l'avons su seulement depuis peu...A chaque fois que mes parents ont débarqués à L.A, il désertait son appartement, pour éviter qu'ils ne voient son addiction...Il est arrivé un mois avant la rentrée, et on a été choqué de voir qu'il était tombé dans ces merdes...Edward était le type le plus responsable, que je connaisse, même plus jeune il n'avait jamais trouvé nécessaire de fumer un joint, ou n'importe quel autre stupéfiant, pour essayer, ou faire comme les autres...Mon père a essayé de le convaincre d'entrer en cure, mais Edward a refusé catégoriquement, sachant très bien qu'il ne supporterait pas de rester entre les 4murs d'une clinique »**

**« Je le comprends » **

**« Il a avoué à mes parents, que c'était depuis peu, qu'il arriverait à trouver la motivation de s'en sortir, mais pas tout de suite...Mon père n'a pas voulu le braquer, de peur qu'il fasse une bêtise, alors il laisse couler pour le moment, même si ça ne plaît à personne, de le voir dépérir de cette façon »**

**« Son grand frère n'a pas une influence sur lui ? »**

**« Ma mère l'a prévenu, mais Emmett est très occupé, l'une de ses filles est très malade, il ne peut pas faire le déplacement, même si il le voudrait »**

**« C'est terminé » m'informa l'infirmier **

**« Je vais devoir y aller, mon chien de garde est derrière cette porte » **

**« Ravis d'avoir pu parler avec toi, Bella »**

**« A un de ces jours » la saluais-je**

Visiblement, je m'étais trompée sur la famille Cullen !

**ooOOoo**

La fin du mois d'Octobre me rendit légèrement joyeuse : M-3 avant ma libération.

Je pensais que les murs blancs d'une clinique pour toxicomane, était la punition la plus ignoble, mais ce bracelet l'est encore pire !...Non j'exagère...Juste un peu. Mais c'est presque pareil ! J'en peux plus de Forks !

Ce connard de juge pense m'avoir donné une leçon, m'avoir fait réalisé à quel point je devais profiter de ma vie, au lieu de la détruire comme je le fais. Cet idiot n'a fait que décuplé ma rage. Et quand je ne serais plus un point rouge sur un écran de contrôle, je m'empresserais d'aller à Seattle, pour m'offrir les fabuleux effets d'un joint, ou encore mieux, d'une pilule d'ecsta.

A part les moments où je suis seule, avec ma soif de vengeance, j'arrive à avoir des journées potables, parfois presque bien. Ces journées là, je ne suis qu'en compagnie d'Edward. Plus que mon professeur de philo, il était devenu mon meilleur ami, mon âme soeur, si on se réfère aux nombreux points communs, que nous avions.

Nous passions tout notre temps ensemble, devenus inséparable. Si nos souffrances nous avaient rapprochés, il était curieux de voir la mienne se taire en sa présence. Ce qui n'était jamais le cas, avec mes autres amis. J'exprimais ma colère, avec Angie, en dégradant des bâtiments, ou en provoquant des bagarres. Quand à mes envies suicidaires, je les testais à travers des jeux dangereux, en compagnie des gars de la Push, tels que des sauts périlleux du haut de la falaise, ou des courses de moto, avec une vitesse atteignant les 200km.

Avec Edward, j'étais bien, parfois apaisée, quand il me gardait contre lui pendant heures, où je pouvais respirer son odeur, véritable source de détente. Il m'offrait le réconfort, la sécurité, les rires.

Nous passions la plupart du temps dans sa chambre, sans que cela ne nous dérange. Assis sur son lit, Edward tentait de préparer les prochains cours. Très loin d'être le prof "normal" dirons nous, il ne faisait que recopier les cours, qu'il avait donné à L.A.

Tu m'étonnes avec le sang chargé d'herbes, ou de poudre, il n'avait pas réellement l'envie, d'innover dans son programme.

Je le trouvais craquant avec ses lunettes de vue, qui ne lui servait strictement à rien. J'imaginais déjà ses émeraudes très abîmées par son addiction. De mon côté, assise au pieds de son lit, je m'attelais à faire mes devoirs.

Parfois, nous restions des heures enlacés, sous une épaisse couverture, sur son balcon, à discuter de tout. Nous échangions nos souvenirs, pas nécessairement mauvais, seulement ce qui nous faisaient rire, honte, ou nous rendaient fiers. Il me parlait de temps à autre, de son histoire avec Sarah. Tous les deux s'étais mariés au bout de 9mois de relation, lorsque celle ci était tombée enceinte d'Anthony. Même si cette union n'avait eu lieu que dans l'intérêt de leur fils, ils s'aimaient beaucoup. A l'entente de leurs souvenirs, je jalousais sa femme, de l'avoir connu avant, d'avoir été celle qui aura marqué sa vie, même si aujourd'hui, elle n'est plus.

Nous dormions souvent ensemble, pendant les jours de semaines. Alice me servant toujours de prétexte.

Angela se posait parfois des questions, lorsqu'il m'arrivait de refuser une sortie, mais je trouvais toujours une excuse pour balayer ses doutes. Je n'avais pas très envie de parler de ma récente amitié avec mon professeur. Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi, j'en ressentais peut être pas le besoin.

Mais être amie avec un junkie, n'est pas joyeux tous les jours. Si il avait arrêté de se retrouver dans des fiestas étudiantes, il n'avait pas pour autant arrêter ses habitudes du week-end, qui consistaient à un rail de coke, une bouteille d'alcool, et quelques heures d'évasion.

La tête posée la plupart du temps sur mes genoux, je l'écoutais me faire part de ses délires et hallucinations. Et ne pas participer à ses aliénations, était fatiguant, et frustrant.

Une fois descendu, je participais à un torrent de larmes, et il était dur de le calmer, de le rassurer. Le rassurer, chose impossible. Comment ? En lui disant que tout ira bien, qu'il finira par avancer. Tout n'ira pas bien, et il s'enfoncera de plus en plus. Quelques fois, il se contentait d'avoir le regard dans le vide, et ne bougeait pas, pendant des heures.

Ces merdes avaient beau nous faire enduré des tas de choses, tout ce qu'on retenait c'était seulement les quelques heures de plaisir.

**ooOOoo**

Nous sommes samedi, il doit être à peu près 10heures, et me voilà dans un jour sans.

Parfois, j'arrive à m'y faire, à leurs absences. J'arrive à accepter qu'ils ne renaîtront pas de leurs cendres. Et parfois, le trou dans ma poitrine s'ouvre de nouveau, et j'ai l'impression qu'il se fait de plus en plus large. J'angoisse, leur manque m'obsède, et me rend complètement dingue. Je crie leurs noms, et je m'écroule quand je n'ai aucune réponse. J'ai horreur de ces moments là, ils ressemblent à ses heures de démence que j'avais à la clinique. Je tourne en rond, toute transpirante, et mon esprit s'embrouille, jusqu'à me donner d'affreux maux de tête.

J'en suis à ma septième cigarette, et l'angoisse se transforme en colère, comme souvent. Il faudrait que j'appelle Angie, histoire qu'on brûle de la gomme, même si il faudra que j'insiste avant qu'elle n'accepte. Ma meilleure amie, comme Jake, Paul et Seth, sont très réticents, quand je leur demande une course. Je n'ai aucune limite, et ça ne leur plait pas, que je puisse mettre volontairement ma vie en danger.

**"Salut"**

Les yeux rivés sur la forêt, je me retournais rapidement. Couvert par une casquette et sa grande capuche, je vis Edward, debout à côté de moi, les mains dans les poches. D'une humeur massacrante, je lui envoyais un faible sourire, en guise de bonjour.

**"Est ce que je peux m'assoir ?" me demanda t-il timidement, en montrant la balancelle en bois, sur laquelle j'étais assise**

Je restais muette, mais débarasser la place de mon paquet de clopes, et de mon portable.

**"Ton père n'est pas là ?"**

Avec la tête, je répondis non.

Il se posa tout près de moi, glissant sa main derrière, sur le dossier. Sans un mot, il me piqua le bout de ma cigarette, déjà bien consumé, et tira dessus plusieurs fois, avant de l'écraser sur le bois de notre balançoire. Il rejetta la fumée, avant de capter mon regard, en posant son visage devant moi. Il savait que je n'allais pas bien. Difficile de ne pas le voir, alors que d'habitude j'avais toujours un air enjoué dès que je le voyais.

J'enfouis mon visage dans son cou, quand je sentis la boule dans ma gorge, venir exploser, et provoquer des larmes. Je fermais les yeux, quand sa main gauche, se fourra dans ma tignasse, pour la caresser.

**"Je veux mourir" murmurais-je entre deux sanglots**

**"Je sais ma puce"**

Soudain, je vis la moto de Jake s'arrêtait sur le gravier devant nous. Je me séparais d'Edward, et séchais mes larmes. Edward se tourna, et nous faisions face à mon ami.

**"Salut Jake" dis-je froidement, sans savoir pourquoi**

**"Euh...salut" répondit-il pertubé par mon ton**

**"Tu voulais ?"**

Je le vis étonné, quand je ne fis pas les présentations entre Edward et lui.

**"Euh...Je me disais, qu'on pouvait se voir, pour une journée à deux...sur la plage"**

**"Je suis pas d'humeur, peut être plus tard" **

**"Est ce que tu vas bien ?" s'inquiéta t-il**

**"Je vais bien Jake, tu devrais partir"**

**"T'es sûr que ça va ?" insista t-il**

**"Elle a dit qu'elle allait bien, donc tu peux t'en aller !" intervint brutalement Edward**

Je fus surprise par son air dur, mais pas en colère. Je voulais tout autant que lui, me débarasser de mon ami. Méchant, mais je ne suis pas dans un bon jour, pour m'en préoccuper.

**"On se connait ?" riposta Jake**

**"Jake, va t-en s'il te plait, je suis occupée**"

Il ne m'écouta pas, et au lieu de ça, mon meilleur ami descendit de sa bécane, pour marcher jusqu'à moi.

**"T'es bizarre Bells en ce moment...enfin, je veux dire" essaya t-il de se rattraper, en réalisant ce qu'il venait de dire**

**"Sans blague"**

**"Dis moi ce qui y a ?"**

J'éclatais de rire devant cette question stupide.

**"Pour un ami, je te trouve bien stupide de lui demander comment elle va" se mêla une fois de plus Edward**

**"Toi, je te connais pas, alors tu ferais mieux de te rassoir" lui conseilla Jake**

**"Ou ?"**

**"Edward rassieds toi s'il te plait"**

**"Tu peux me dire d'où tu sors ce guignol ?"**

Je me relevais à mon tour, lassée par leur dispute.

**"Un, n'insultes pas mes amis"**

**"Tes amis ? C'est nous tes amis Bells, moi, Paul, Seth, Angie, pas ce camé"**

Je posais ma main sur le torse d'Edward, avant qu'il ne lui foute son poing dans le visage.

**"Deux, me demandes surtout plus comment je vais Jake, au risque de te foutre mon pieds dans tes parties" continuais-je. "Comment oses tu me demander comment je vais ? A ton avis comment je vais ?" répétais-je en haussant le ton**

J'attendis qu'il me réponde, mais il ne dit rien.

**"Dis moi comment je vais ?" **

Je crochetais son tee-shirt, sentant ma rage m'envahir.

**"REPONDS MOI !" lui hurlais-je au visage**

**"Je sais pas Bella" murmura t-il, intimidé**

**"J'ai mal Jake, horriblement mal et y a rien, jamais rien ne changera ça ! Vous pensez tous savoir me remonter le moral, heureux quand vous me voyez sourire, mais je fais semblant, TOUT EST FAUX chez moi !...Barres toi Jake"**

**"Je suis désolé qu'on ne puisse rien faire pour toi" **

Il se retourna, et remonta sur sa moto, pour rejoindre la lui avais fait du mal,et si je n'étais pas aussi furieuse, j'aurais pu m'en vouloir. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas, je n'avais pas l'envie de gérer ses états d'âmes, j'avais assez de boulot avec les miens.

Sans dire un mot à Edward, ni lui porter un regard, je le contournais et rentrais chez moi. Je sentis mon professeur me suivre, alors que je montais dans ma chambre. Fallait que je sorte d'ici, j'étouffais. Tout à coup, j'avais envie de fuir. Fuir de cette ville, fuir les gens qui me raccrochent à cette vie.

**"Bells, où tu vas ?" me demanda t-il alors que je changeais mon jogging en coton, contre un jean**

**"Hors de cette ville"**

**"Tu te feras choper avec ce truc" faisant référence à mon bracelet**

**"Je serais déjà loin, quand Tom montera dans sa bagnole"**

**"Tu risques la taule, si tu fais ça" tenta t-il de me convaincre**

**"La taule ou ce trou perdu, c'est pareil !"**

**"Bella, fais pas ça"**

**"Masen dégages !"**

**"Bella, s'il te plait, fais pas ça !"**

**"Ca te regarde pas ce que je peux foutre !"**

**"Je pense que si"**

**"Je pense que non"**

**"Je veux pas que t'aille en taule"**

**"Pourquoi ? Ca te manquera de ne plus avoir un mouchoir pour sécher tes larmes"**

**"Tu sais que t'es beaucoup plus que ça pour moi"**

**"Oh et je suis quoi alors ?"**

Il ne me répondit pas, et je vis sur son visage, que quelque chose le perturber. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, les tirant fortement.

**"Une fille...Une fille dont je suis fou amoureux"**

Je fus surprise par cette déclaration, avant d'éclater de rire.

**"Génial, c'est mon jour aujourd'hui" riant nerveusement**

**"Je suis sérieux Bella...j'ai beau nié que je ne ressens rien pour toi, que je ne peux pas vis à vis de Sarah, mais c'est pourtant vrai" m'avoua t-il **

Je voyais à quel point il avait honte de ressentir ça, de trahir sa femme. J'aurais pu être toucher par sa confession...Si j'ignorais la quantité d'herbes et de poudre qui circulaient dans son sang.

**"T'es défoncé Masen"**

**"Pourquoi tu penses toujours ça, à chaque fois que je te complimente, ou que je te dis un truc sérieux ?"**

**"Parce que c'est le cas, t'as le cerveau complètement bouisillé par les joints que tu fumes, et cette poudre que tu sniffes, tu n'es jamais lucide...Tu ressens ça simplement parce que je suis la seule nana avec qui tu passes autant de temps depuis Sarah"**

**"C'est faux !" furieux que je puisse mettre ses sentiments en doute**

**"Je suis fatiguée Masen" dis je lassée. "J'ai pas la tête à débattre sur ce que tu ressens...Ouvres les yeux, tu verras à quel point j'ai raison...Me demande pas de te croire, on ne fait pas confiance aux sentiments d'un junkie" dis je blessante**

Je le vis choqué par mes propos. Je n'étais pas d'humeur à dire les choses gentillement. Vraiment pas d'humeur !

**"Je crois que t'as raison, je me suis définitevement trompé sur nous deux, je pensais que tu avais plus d'estime pour moi, visiblement non, je ne suis qu'un pathétique drogué !"**

**"Bye Edward" concluai-je pour mettre fin à cette discussion**

**"Va te faire foutre !"**

Il quitta ma chambre, et dévala les escaliers, avant de claquer la porte d'entrée derrière lui.

Je me suis mise deux personnes à dos, en l'espace de 5minutes. C'est vraiment une excellente journée !

J'étais au bord du craquage nerveux : ma mère, Phil, les images de leurs pertes, ma colère face au détraqué qui me les as enlevés, mes insomnies, mes sentiments envers Edward, gérer sa dépendance, mes envies suicidaires, Charlie, mon bracelet...J'en pouvais plus ! Je devenais totalement dingue !

Pourquoi je n'arrivais pas à poser un putain de flingue sur ma tempe et en finir avec tout ça ? Pourquoi je n'arrivais pas à m'allonger sur mon lit, ivre, en attendant que le mélange de l'alcool et de mes somnifères fasse taire mon esprit, et cesser mes battements de coeur ?

Encore des questions ! Toujours des questions !

Déterminée à franchir la frontière de mon bracelet, je rejoins rapidement le garage, où sont entreposés les outils de bricolage de mon père. Sur la table en bois, installée au milieu, je pose mon pieds sur le bord, et attrappe la première grosse pince.

Il me faut plusieurs minutes, avant de couper ce boulet. Incassable ? Mon cul !

Je crie carrément de joie, en libérant ma cheville. Débarassée de mon GPS, qui continue de clignoter en vert, je cours dans ma chambre, pour aller chercher un sac avec des vêtements, et quelques autres affaires. Je ne sais pas où je vais, mais je veux seulement que ce soit loin d'ici. Ma chambre vide de mes affaires, je cours jusqu'à ma voiture, où je balance mon sac dans le coffre.

Avec un énorme sourire aux lèvres, je rejoins la route, pour sortir rapidement de cette prison.

A moi la liberté !


	9. Chapter 9

**Salut mes chères lectrices.**

**Merci pour vos nombreuses reviews, qui m'ont fait plaisir, encourager à écrire, et toucher par votre souhait de me voir très vite rétablis.**

**Réponses aux non-inscrites :**

**- Shona : MERCI POUR TON BISOU , ça m'a très plaisir ! merci pour ta review. je suis pas sure que la suite plaise. xoxo**

**- maeva : Bella enchaîne les conneries, et les enchaînera encore dans ce chap. Et oui, bienvenue les emmerdes. merci pour ta **

**- Martine16 : Hâte de savoir ce qu'il se passe, voilà donc la suite. merci pour ta review.**

**- Ilonka : Je n'ai pas grand chose de grave, à part une jambe très douloureuse, et quelques maux de tête, je m'en sors bien avec chance. merci pour ta review. xoxo**

**- JULIE : Oui, je vais mieux. merci bcp pour ta review. Voilà la suite, pas sûre qu'elle te plaise, mais bon. xoxo**

**- clara : Il faut un peu la comprendre, elle était dans un mauvais jour, elle souffre bcp, elle a certes mal agi mais elle a ses raisons. Jm quand t'aille ds des trucs lol, à imaginer toutes sortes de choses. merci pour ta review. xoxo**

**- odrey010 : voilà la suite, merci pour ta review. xoxo**

**Voilà le new chapitre. Je sens déjà que ça va pas plaire à beaucoup de monde, mais bon, je tente quand même.**

**Bonne lecture. xoxo**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 7 :<strong>

Elle était devenue une nouvelle raison, de m'accrocher à la vie. Peu à peu, elle donnait de la valeur à ma vie. Solitaire pendant deux longues années, elle avait réussi à me donner envie, de m'intéresser à quelqu'un d'autre, à une autre femme.

Pour la première fois, j'avais cette impression d'être capable de renaître. Nous partageions des pleurs, des sourires, des rires, des confidences, des rires, des jeux de mains, parfois quelques baisers dans le cou. Ses mots, ses gestes allégeainent l'âme lourde de désespoir que je traînais, depuis trop longtemps. Son sourire, et ses rires calmaient mes angoisses. Sa force malgré ce qu'elle endurait, arrivait à combattre mes plus grands démons. Elle s'est rendue indispensable à ma vie, si vite. Elle a réanimé mon coeur meurtri, seulement en quelques semaines. De vifs étincelles, elle arrivait à déclenché en moi, à chacun de ses touchers, qui ont fini par engendrer un feu incandescent, brûlant les marques d'un amour passé, me rendant mari indigne auprès de Sarah.

A la minute, où j'avais réalisé que j'étais amoureux d'elle, que j'avais accepté l'idée d'aimer une autre femme, je fus traqué par l'espoir de redevenir un homme sans ces traces de souillures qui coulent dans me veines. Je me voyais vivre quelque chose de bien, de sain, de beau. Elle m'a laissé croire, et a alimenté mes espoirs, à travers ses caresses, sa tendresse. Comme une drogue, elle m'a fait volé très haut...Pour me faire chuter violemment très bas. En quelques phrases, elle a brûlé mes espérances, mes attentes. Sans aucune pitié, elle m'a rejeté de la plus cruelle des façons, m'a ri au nez, alors que je lui avouais avec beaucoup de difficulté, être amoureux d'elle.

La nuit a fini par tomber, et après des heures à joindre James - le dealer qui me fournissait ma coke - alors qu'il ne répondait pas au téléphone, j'avais fini par le trouver, près du quartier habituel, où il gère ses affaires, pas loin d'un immeuble désaffecté.

Au fil des heures, mon envie de mourir, était devenue irresistible, jusqu'à devenir rapidement une urgence. Les mains tremblantes, d'empressement, je lui avais échangé un billet de 100, contre deux fioles d'héroine. Cette fois, je visais une plénitude éternelle, ce que j'aurais certainement avec l'héro. L'injection était ma seule issue, pour me défaire de cette vie sordide.

Garé dans une impasse, certain que personne, ne viendrait me dérangeait, je coupais le contact, de la voiture d'Alice. J'imagine, que les nombreux appels qui s'affichent sur mon portable, de sa part, sont pour me demander, pourquoi elle ne trouvait pas sa caisse devant chez nous.

Le siège reculait jusqu'au bout, je vidais le sachet qui contenait tout le matériel pour une injection rapide. Je souriais, en me rappelant comment Bella avait réagit, quand je lui avais avoué, avoir voulu céder à cette merde, il y a quelques semaines. Si elle savait, qu'aujourd'hui, c'est elle qui me rend si déterminée à m'empoisonner le sang, une dernière fois.

Je relevais ma manche gauche, jusqu'en haut du bras, et attrapais le garrot en plastique marron, pour l'enrouler autour de mon biceps, à quelques centimètres de mon coude. Je le serre fortement et fait ressortir mon réseau de veine, qui surgit rapidement.

Ma première prise d'héroine, et je vise déjà le surdosage. Je ne rêve que de de sérénité et de paix, des états que je course depuis trop longtemps.

La seringue en main, je la plante dans la première fiole, pour en aspirer le liquide, puis la jette sur la moquette, de la voiture. L'aiguille devant la veine, que je transpercerais dans une seconde, je pense une fois encore à elle. Moi qui avait songé au jour, où je serais de retrouver ma femme et mon fils, voilà que je rêvais d'une autre personne, me faisant presque douter, devant la connerie, que je comptais m'infliger. Chaque seconde passée avec Bella, se rejoue devant moi, et je lui en veux encore plus, de m'avoir ainsi blesser. J'étais prêt à tout pour elle, elle m'aurait demandé n'importe quoi, j'étais certain de trouver assez de force, pour le lui donner. Tout ce que je voulais, c'est qu'elle croit en moi, qu'elle croit en nous.

Ma main devient soudainement la sienne, et ses mots comme ce poison, sont ceux qui vont me tuer. Soudain, la radio qui est restée allumer malgré le contact éteint, fait résonner "Can take my eyes of you", la version de Lauryn Hill. Bella était dingue de cette chanson. Pour me détendre, ou m'aider à m'endormir, elle me la chantait doucement, en caressant mes cheveux. J'étais fou de ces moments, elle arrivait à rendre mon âme légère.

Un larme vint s'échapper dans le coin de l'oeil, despéré de savoir que je ne revivrais plus un moment pareil.

Dans un lent mouvement, je finis par piquer mon bras, glissant doucement l'aiguille dans ma peau. Mon index sur le poussoir du piston, j'injecte le venin dans mon sang. Je recommence le geste avec la deuxième fiole, avant de laisser tomber ma tête, sur l'appui-tête du siège.

**"Je t'aime Bella"**

Janvier.

**"Je vous ai donné une dernière chance mademoiselle Swan, et vous n'avez pas su la saisir, j'ai été clément avec vous, en prenant en compte, le récent décès de votre mère et votre beau-père...Bien que je puisse comprendre que les circonstances de leurs pertes, vous ai choqué, je ne peux vous permettre, de continuer à agir de façon aussi irresponsable et dangereuse...Pour la violiation de votre liberté conditionnele, je vous condamne donc à une peine de 6mois d'enfermement, dans un centre de redressement" m'annonça le juge. "Vous y poursuivrez votre cursus de dernière année de lycée, et effectuerez 200heures de travaux d'intérêt généraux, dont la nature sera fixée par vos instructeurs, vous continuerez aussi, à vous soumettre à un test toxicologique, tous les mois, et vous engagerez à suivre une thérapie pour votre dépression" détailla t-il ma peine. "Monsieur Swan, je me vois dans l'obligation, de vous retirer la tutelle de votre fille, et de la confier à un tuteur jusqu'à sa majorité"**

Sans relever les yeux, de mes mains qui trituraient mon pull, je vis Chalie hocher la tête. Je le sentais honteux, humilié de ne pas avoir su gérer les excès de sa fille. Ce n'était pas de sa faute, j'étais ce que je suis. J'avais conscience d'avoir un sérieux problème de comportement, mais je ne pouvais rien contrôler. J'agissais, sans prendre le temps de réfléchir, me menant plusieurs fois derrière des barreaux, ou comme ici, devant le juge. Je ne pouvais pas changer, et faire des efforts, ne m'intéressaient pas. La thérapie, la clinique, le bracelet, ont tenté de calmer mon goût prononcé pour la violence, mais rien n'y faisait. J'avais vu jusqu'où un homme pouvait aller, pour jouir d'un quelconque sentiment de force, ou de puissance, et je ne pourrais jamais supprimer ces images de mon esprit. Ce n'était peut être pas une raison suffisante, pour expliquer mes agissements, mais pour moi, c'était la cause de mon changement de personnalité.

Comme une idiote, j'avais cru que mon accident m'éviterait cet entretien. Visiblement j'ai trop rêvé !

A mon brutal départ de Forks, j'avais très vite regretté mon choix, en me rappelant que là bas, j'y laissais un homme dont j'étais follement amoureuse. Je n'arrivais pas à croire, de l'avoir rejeté, après avoir entendu, ce que j'attendais depuis l'instant, où j'avais réalisé être amoureuse de lui..

Arrivée à Seattle, j'avais fait un rapide demi-tour, tout en essayant de composer le numéro d'Edward - pour lui dire à quel point je regrettais - tout en tentant de garder un oeil sur la route. Grave erreur ! Monstrueuse erreur ! Dans ma démarche, un 3tonnes m'avait violemment percuté, me demandant encore, comment j'avais pu sortir vivante des débris qu'était surement devenue ma voiture.

Après deux semaines de coma, j'avais eu un long fou rire. Même un camion, n'arrivait pas à mettre fin à ma vie. Certains prendront ça pour un miracle, d'autre pour de la malchance...De mon côté, j'étais partagée. C'était un miracle, je voulais à tout prix retrouver Edward, et lui dire que j'ai été stupide de prendre en compte ses sentiments, que je l'aimais aussi. De l'autre, je rêvais de paix intérieure, sentiment que j'étais sûre de ne trouver qu'en étant enterrer sous terre, l'âme aux cieux.

Une dizaine d'opérations, pour essayer de me remettre sur pieds, et la presque totalité de mes douleurs insupportables terminées, le regret s'était très vite fait une place en moi. Il me rongeait les tripes, j'en étais malade d'avoir agi aussi cruellement avec lui. J'avais fait du mal à la seule personne, qui m'avait aidé à mieux me sentir, qui avait égayé mes journées, malgré son mal être, qui avait fait naître chez moi, un premier sentiment amoureux. Le regret fut très vite accompagné d'un grand sentiment de peur, d'inquiétude. Où était-il ? Etait-il au moins vivant ? Ca me tuait de n'avoir aucune nouvelle de lui. J'avais cette horrible impression, qu'il avait attenté à sa vie. J'en étais certainement la cause, ou au moins la goutte qui a tout fait débordé. Je me haissais pour être celle, qui lui a enlevé sa seconde chance de vivre quelque chose de nouveau. J'étais ignoble, pour avoir agi de façon aussi monstrueuse. Je l'aimais du plus profond de mon âme, et je n'ai fait que rejeter, parque la petite salope que j'étais, n'avait pas prit la peine de l'écouter, quand il m'avait avoué avec beaucoup de difficulté, qu'il était fou amoureux de moi. Je jure de me pendre, si j'apprenais qu'il n'était plus de ce monde.

Les larmes aux yeux, je laissais penser le juge, que je voulais sûrement l'amadouer. Si il savait comment j'en ai rien à faire, qu'il me foute dans un centre pour délinquant. Qu'espérait-il ? Que je devienne un parfait petit soldat, après des mois auprès de militaires ? Que ce centre règlera tout mes problèmes ? J'ai tout perdu, alors je n'ai aucune raison de faire le moindre effort, pour devenir l'adolescente exemplaire. Charlie me hait, Edward est parti. A la sortie, j'en serais toujours au même point. Ma mère est morte, son assassin dehors, et celui dont je suis amoureuse, pas là. Je me suis perdue depuis trop longtemps maintenant, et cette fois, il n'y a aucun retour en arrière. Je finirais le reste de ma vie, à être balader de cellule en cellule, purgeant différentes peine pour être ce que je suis : Une petite délinquante, sans avenir, qui ne sait pas gérer ses émotions. Rien ne changera.

Mon avenir, ou au moins les neufs prochains mois, tracés, le juge fit entrer un homme, dans son bureau. Ce que j'imaginais être mon tuteur, était un homme pas très vieux, voir même le début de la trentaine, très carré, mais avec un visage pas aussi dur que sa carrure. Un dossier à la main, il nous salua Charlie et moi, d'un bref sourire.

**"Mademoiselle Swan, je vous présente Mr Holligan, votre tuteur à partir d'aujourd'hui" me présenta le juge.**

Fatiguée aussi bien émotionnellement que physiquement, je lui porte à peine un regard. Le juge finit par conclure notre entretien, avec une signature de mon nouveau tuteur, celle de Charlie, et la mienne. Tous acceptant la situation. Pour ma part sans avoir le choix.

Je ramasse mes béquille, et suis les deux hommes, hors du bureau. Mon coeur se serre, en voyant mon père, nous quittait sans même m'adresser un mot, ou un regard. Mes larmes redoublèrent d'intensité, en réalisant encore une fois, le mal que je lui faisais.

Pardon papa. Pardon de ne pas avoir respecter la promesse, de ne plus te rendre malheureux.

Ne voulant pas exposer encore plus mes faiblesses, je les sèche rapidement, et suis mon tuteur jusqu'au parking du tribunal. Je boitillais jusqu'au siège passager, de son va, après avoir jeter mes béquilles sur la banquette arrière. Mon accident avait sérieusement endommagé mes jambes, particulièrement la gauche. Pendant un mois et demi, je traînais en fauteuil roulant, dans les couloirs de l'hôpital, tout en suivant une rééducation. J'avais adopté les béquilles depuis peu, quand j'avais pu me tenir sur la droite. Le médecin m'avait prévenu de la longévité de ma complète guérison, qui risquait d'être compliquée, ennfermée dans un centre.

**"Tu peux m'appeler Teddy" dit mon tuteur, en rejoignant la route. "Est ce que tu as un surnom, ou un diminutif que tu préfères pour ton prénom ?"**

**"Bella" murmurais-je**

Nous arrivions près de deux heures trente plus tard, dans un endroit désert, de toutes maisons, ou autre bâtisse, à part un gigantesque en enclos en acier, doublé de fil barbelé, dissuadant tout jeune de s'évader. Teddy quitta la route, en tournant à gauche, pour passer la grille, qui s'ouvra après que celui ci est passé son pouce, sur ce que je vis, être un appareil d'identification d'empreinte. La grande barrière en fer, s'ouvra, et nous entrions dans le centre.

Plusieurs unités en pierre blanche, étaient éparpillés un peu partout. Garé sur le parking, où plusieurs voitures étaient déjà parquées, je descendais en sautant de l'habitacle, évitant d'appuyer sur ma jambe gauche, quand j'arrivais au sol. Teddy me tendit mes béquilles, et je le suivais vers le premier bâtiment, que je supposais être l'administration. En levant les yeux, je fus surprise d'apercevoir 3 militaires, dont j'ignore le rang, perchés en haut de 3 tours, toutes surpervisant le centre, armés d'un long fusil. Merde ! Ils prennent vraiment leur job au sérieux.

Enregistrée dans leurs fichiers de pensionnaires, nous quittions le bâtiment admnistratif, pour une visite des lieux. Cette prison accueillait plus de 300filles. Comment je vais pouvoir m'entendre avec 300nanas ? A part Angie, je n'ai jamais énormément eu d'affinité avec le même sexe. Elles m'ennuyaient plus qu'autre chose, avec leurs conversations sur des choses totalement superficielles.

Au milieu de la grande détention, se trouvait un terrain de plusieurs mètres, où un groupe de filles, vêtues d'un tee-shirt et d'un short bleu, semblaient participer à un cours de sport intensif, géré par les abois d'un type, habillé d'un uniforme militaire.

C'était quoi ce truc ? Un camp pour préparer une future armée ? C'était effrayant !

La dernière unité que me présenta Teddy, fut celle des chambres. Nous pénétrions dans l'endroit, froid presque glaciale, qui contrairement aux autres résidences, avait tout d'une prison, en plus propre. J'eus presque le vertige, en regardant les étages montaient toujours de plus en plus haut. Chaque chambre portait un numéro, et toutes semblaient s'ouvrir à distance. L'endroit était criblé de caméras, on se croirait dans un reality show. Mon éducateur nous emmena jusqu'au 7ième étage.

**"Les chambres sont individuelles, pour éviter les colocations violentes, tu seras dans la 712, ce numéro sera aussi inscrit sur ton uniforme" m'expliqua Teddy**

Il pressa un petit bouton rouge, près de la porte, activant l'ouverture. Je ne fus pas surprise, devant le peu de mobilier contenu dans la chambre. Les murs blancs me rappelaient ceux de la clinique, je ne serais pas dépayser au moins. A la fenêtre se trouvait des barreaux. Que pensaient-ils ? Que je sois un descendant de Spider-man, pour sauter d'ici ?

Tout à coup, je me sentais idiote, complètement idiote d'avoir violer ma conditionnelle ! Je connaissais les risques, et je n'ai pas réfléchi, au fait qu'à coup sûr, je me retrouve dans un endroit aussi glauque.

**"Les réveils sont à 06heures, tu prendres ta douche, à 06h10, tu déjeunes, 06h20, tu commences ta journée avec tes cours, à 13heures, tu fais tes TIG, jusqu'à 19heures, tu prends une douche, 19h20, tu dînes, puis tu reviens dans ta chambre à 20heures, extinction des feux à 21heures" décrivit-il mon emploi du temps. "Des questions ?"**

**"Non"**

**"Bien, ton uniforme est sur ton lit, je reviens te chercher dans 05minutes"**

Il quitta la chambre, et la porte se referma derrière lui.

A partir d'aujourd'hui, ma vie serait régler à la minute près.

Ce jour là, le directeur, un major, retraité à cause d'une blessure, nous avait accueilli, dans ce qu'il aimait définir comme notre enfer personnel. Pendant presque une heure, il nous avait bassiné, sur le fait que nous étions toutes stupides d'avoir voulu jouer les caid, que dans cette prison, nous ne serions qu'un toutou, qui devra obéir aux moindres commandements de nos instructeurs. Au risque de se retrouver dans à l'isoloir, pendant 3jours, n'ayant ni toilette, ni fenêtre, juste un verre d'eau et une croûte de pain, que nous devions répartir sur la durée de notre séjour dans cette cellule. Plutôt hard n'est ce pas !

Ordre, discipline, et respect, étaient les mots d'ordres du centre. Agressivité, violence, et irrespect étaient les miens...Pendant deux mois.

Je pensais que la clinique pour toxico, était le summum de la folie, ensuite j'ai cru que c'était mon bracelet, et je me suis encore trompée. Cette maison de correction, était le comble de la démence et de la dépression. Rien n'égalait cette endroit lugubre !

Totalement réfractaire à leur système strict d'éducation, je me suis rebellais, refusant d'être traîtée comme une vulgaire petite merde. J'ai cotoyé pendant deux semaines au total leur putain d'isoloir. Chaque bagarre que je provoquais, chaque forme d'irrespect dont je faisais preuve, me menaient directement à une douche froide, très tôt le matin, la confisquation de mes anti-douleurs, pour ma jambe, ou une charge supplémentaire dans mes TIG.

C'est avec honte et colère, que je réalise qu'après ces quelques semaines de vendetta, ces connards ont réussi à me dresser, et parfaire mon éducation, d'adolescente irrréprochable. Comme un robot, j'exécutais à la lettre, n'importe quel ordre, même ceux qui n'avaient aucun sens. Et je dois avouer, les dents serrées, que c'est beaucoup plus agréable, physiquement parlant, parce que souffrir le martyr en faisant des pompes, avec une jambe boitante, c'est pas franchement l'idéal. Mais surtout, ce qui me motivait à me comporter de manière aussi carrée, c'est le coup de téléphone dont j'avais le droit, secrètement, grâce au téléphone portable de Teddy. Seulement une minute, mais c'était déjà largement suffisant.

Tout les deux jours, depuis 4mois environ, j'utilise ma minute de téléphone, pour appeler Alice. Lui demander si elle avait un quelconque signe de mon amour. Mais toujours rien, pas un appel, ni une lettre, ou un message. Rien qui nous permettait de savoir où il se trouve, si il est au moins vivant. Qu'il m'en donne pas à moi, je peux le comprendre, mais ses proches, c'est différent.

Si en journée, j'étais une adolescente qui avait réussi à mieux gérer ses états de violence, et d'hystérie, c'était autre chose quand le soleil se couchait.

L'absence d'Edward était devenue un poison qui me tuait à petit feu. Son manque me dévorait, et j'agonisais toutes les nuits face à la souffrance intolérable. Je vivais chaque jour, avec l'idée que je l'ai peut être tué. Chaque nuit, je maltraitais mon corps, avec des coups, des griffures, dingue de ne pas pouvoir me débarrasser de cette douleur oppressante. Je ne comptais plus d'ailleurs le nombre de fois, où l'on m'a emmené à l'infirmerie, à la vue des blessures que je m'infligeais. J'en pouvais plus de lutter. Tout ce que je voulais c'est un petit signe de lui, rien qu'un petit signe, qui me montre qu'il est encore là.

Teddy et ces chiens d'instructeurs, avaient très vite vus, que je feignais mon comportement irréprochable. Ils pensaient tous que mon changement de caractère, annoncé la guérison de ma dépression. C'était encore pire. Mourir était une chose que je convoitais de plus en plus, et j'imaginais mille et une façons, de trouver quelque chose qui m'aidera à m'endormir éternellement.

Une occasion alléchante, a fini par arriver, quand mes travaux se portèrent sur le nettoyage des cuisines. Tous ces couteaux aiguisés, étaient la solution dont j'avais besoin. Seulement avec la surveillante, qui rodait pas très loin, je n'avais pas beaucoup de temps, ni d'intimité, pour me servir de ces trésors.

Tous les jours, je calculais le temps qu'elle mettait pour faire sa ronde, et revenir voir, si j'exécutais avec soin ma tâche.

A une semaine de ma sortie, j'étais prête à mettre à exécution mon suicide. J'avais un temps nécessaire, pour déchirer ma peau, à des endroits stratégiques, et provoquer une mort rapide, et laisser mon âme s'enfuir, avant que la surveillante ne s'aperçoive de mon état.

Il est _13heures_, je reviens de 3heures d'examens écrits, pour mon bac, et je m'apprête enfin à en finir avec ce chagrin, ces douleurs, ces blessures, tout ce qui a rendu l'essence de mon être aussi noire.

Devant le plan de travail en inox, je pose l'arme qui me servira à trancher ma peau. Je me défais rapidement de mon tablier, le jetant à terre, et en fait de même avec mes gants en plastique, et mon bonnet. Je retire ensuite mon sweat, et le plis, avant de le poser sur le plan.

Mon souffle se fait court, et mon coeur se bat pour s'échapper de ma poitrine. Un regard derrière moi, me confirme que je suis seule. J'attrape doucement le couteau, et souris en inspirant profondément, tout en pointant la lame brillante vers moi. Je reprends mon pull, et glisse un bout du tissu entre mes dents. C'est la première fois qu'une de mes tentatives sera aussi douloureuse.

Prête, je relève mon débardeur, pour laisser mon ventre à découvert. Mon coeur est au bord de l'arrêt. Je n'ai pas peur. Je m'en vais rejoindre, ma mère, Phil...Edward.

Les deux mains posées sur le manche de la lame, je décompte silencieusement.

3...J'inspire profondément par le nez.

2...Je resserre mes mains autour de l'arme.

1...Je laisse douloureusement le couteau s'enfoncer sur le côté gauche de mon abdomen.

J'ai peur que mon cri ai pu être entendu au delas des murs. Malgré la douleur, et l'hémorragie, qui s'écoule vivement de mon ventre, je m'empresse de me taillader les veines, en dépit du manque de force. Tout ce que je veux, c'est faire couler un maximum de sang.

Sourire aux lèvres, je m'écroule au sol, pour me noyer dans mon sang. Libre de tout maux, je m'endors paisiblement.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello communauté de FF.**

**Vous pouvez pas savoir comme c'est plaisant, agréable, presque jouissif, de voir que mon histoire vous plait autant. Vos review sont woaw ! Merci merci merci !**

**Réponses aux non-inscrites**

**- Maddie : Arrêter ma fic ? Je te rassure, elle n'est pas encore finie, et tu as raison, surtout pas avant de savoir ce qui est arrivés aux familles de nos deux protagonisstes ! Tes réponses dans ce chapitre. Merci pour ta review. xoxo**

**- Kacie27, Martine 16, diana, littleangelordevil93, shona, Ilonka, odrey010, JULIE: merci pour vos review. xoxo**

**- Agaicha : Tu peux pas savoir à quel point ta review m'a fait pleuré de rire ! Malheureusement ni l'armée de terre, ni le dr bailey & co, n'ont pu se déplacé, trop occupé. C'est malheureux de voir aussi peu d'humanité, on parle de notre Edward merde ! MAIS qu'en est-il des pompiers ? A voir dans ce chap. lol...Ils auraient sérieusement aussi besoin du FBI portés disparus, pour se retrouver. Enfin. Merci encore et bcp pour ta review qui m'a fait plié de rire. xoxo**

**Merci aussi pour vos messages de "bon rétablissement" qui m'ont énormément plaisir. Je vais mieux. Merci aussi pour les ajouts en tout genre. **

**Comme d'habitude, si il y a incohérence, ou que ça ne vous plait pas, faites le moi savoir. Ne croyez en aucun cas, que cela va me blesser, ce n'est vraiment pas le cas. **

**Jspr que ce chapitre vous plaira. Bonne lecture. xoxo**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 8 :<strong>

**Mars.**

"**Humeur du jour ?" débuta notre entretien, le Dr Erin**

"**Effrayé, j'appréhende la sortie" le regard baissé sur mon pull, que je triturais**

"**Pourquoi dont ?"**

"**J'ai peur de replonger"**

"**Pensez vous ne pas pouvoir faire face au monde extérieur ?"**

"**Même si je suis sevré, j'en suis toujours au même point"**

"**Sarah ?"**

"**Non...Je pense avoir sérieusement réussi à faire mon deuil de ma femme et mon fils, j'accepte mieux l'idée d'un avenir sans eux, même si je les aimes toujours"**

"**Bella ?"**

"**Hum...Elle me manque...aussi fort que la coke m'a manqué dans les premiers jours de ma cure" frottant mes yeux, pour effacer les larmes qui menaçaient de s'échapper, comme à chaque fois que je pense à elle.**

"**Que feriez vous, si vous ne vous retrouviez jamais ? Est ce que vous replongeriez ?"**

"**Je ne sais pas" dis-je sincèrement. "J'ai peur...J'ai peur qu'à un moment donné, je ne puisse plus supporter une réalité sans elle, et d'en venir à me créer à nouveau, un bonheur artificiel...comme avec Sarah"**

Près de _4mois_ environ, depuis la nuit de mon overdose, je sors enfin de cette clinique, complètement sevré, le sang purifié, mais l'âme toujours aussi désespérée.

Ma malchance semblait m'avoir suivi une fois de plus, dans ma volonté de quitter ce monde. Stone, j'avais vite plongé dans une sorte de défonce comateuse, ayant une envie irrésistible de m'endormir. Le coeur au ralenti, j'étais tombé lentement dans l'inconscience. Tout près de l'arrêt cardiaque, la police qui était présente sur les lieux, pour une enquête, était intervenue, suspicieuse quand au fait qu'une voiture aussi clinquante que celle de ma soeur, se trouve dans un endroit aussi glauque. Comme tout les dealers qui possédaient des voitures très luxueuses, je supposais qu'elle m'avait prise pour l'un des leurs. Paniquée par la scène, où je me trouvais comateux, les fioles à terre, la seringue sur le siège passager, une ambulance fut très vite appelée, alors que les deux flics, s'attelaient à me réanimer. Et après une heure de réanimation, sur le trajet en ambulance jusqu'à l'hôpital, puis aux urgences, ambulanciers et médecins, avaient finalement fait repartir mon coeur. Inutile de dire, à quel point je fus surpris, déçus, carrément fou de rage, de me réveiller à la clinique, plutôt qu'auprès de ma femme et mon fils. Enragé, j'avais plaqué brutalement une des infirmières qui s'occupaient de mon cas, furieux qu'ils se soient autant archanés à me ramener à la vie.

Pourquoi n'avaient-ils pas abandonné à la première tentative ? Je n'étais qu'un putain de chien de toxico. Pourquoi n'avaient-ils pas jugé bon de me laisser crever comme tel ? Je n'étais qu'un déchet sur cette tere, et les ordures doivent être supprimer.

Diagnostiqué avec un trouble majeur dépressif, aggravé par une addiction aux psychotropes, je fus drogué à mon insu, à l'aide d'un sédatif, pour que je ne puisse montrer aucune réticence, lors de mon transfert en hôpital psychiatrique. Je ne comprenais pas qu'ils se sentent aussi généreux, et veuillent absolument que je guérisse. Tout ce que je voulais, c'était mourir. Pourquoi ne pas respecter ma volonté ? Mais à leurs yeux, il était évident que je n'avais pas pleinement possession de mes moyens, pour prendre des décisions qui seront dans mon intérêt.

Réveillé dans une chambre de 10mètre carré, il fut difficile de me contrôler. Totalement fou, j'avais envoyé chacun de ces connards contre le mur. Et une fois de plus, la seule solution fut de me sédater.

C'est encore douloureux de me rappeler, comment j'ai pu enduré un tel internement. Contrairement à l'héro, où les effets du manque martirysent le corps, avec la coke, vous souffrez seulement mentalement. Seulement ? Souffrir émotionnellement est ce qu'il y a de pire, parce qu'il n'y a aucun remède, pas même la drogue. Je le savais avant de prendre ces merdes, et après aussi. Subir ces états de léthargie, de déprime aigue, ces colères où vous ne rêvez que de meurtes, était insupportable. C'était atroce de ne plus avoir de force, et toute cette absence d'énergie, qui devient maladive, semble s'empirer au fil des jours. Et puis, vous devenez fataliste quand à l'avenir. Vous avez la certitude que vous serez éternellement noyé dans cette tristesse, et c'est lassant, épuisant à la longue.

Mes changements d'humeur, rendaient dingue toute la clinique. Parfois pris de paranoia, j'avais l'impression d'entendre des murmures, incessants, venant des équipes médicales. Je savais ce qu'ils pensaient de moi : Un bâtard de junkie, qui ne sait rien faire d'autre, que de chialer à longueur de journée. Ils pensaient être discret, en me souriant dès qu'ils croisaient mon regard, mais je n'étais pas dupe. Tout ce qu'ils voulaient, c'est que je crève, dans cet endroit sinistre, pour se débarasser d'un fou comme moi, et être enfin tranquille.

La nuit, c'est ma claustrophobie qui se réveillait. Dans cette miniscule cellule, qui avait tout les airs de celle d'une prison, j'étouffais, transpirant à grosses gouttes. J'avais beau les supplier de me laisser sortir, ou au moins me donner quelques grammes de poudre, juste quelques poussières, pour supporter cet enfermement (contradictoire avec ma cure, je sais), ces salops n'avaient aucune once de pitié, et me laisser souffrir dans mon coin.

Les deux premières semaines furent les plus rudes. Plus aucune forme d'évasion, pour m'éloigner de cette dure réalité, je devais faire face au manque de Bella. Etonnemment, elle fut la reine de la plupart de mes pensées. Son manque était à la hauteur de celui de la coke. Chaque nuit, je rêvais de ses bras autour de moi, sa chaleur, le parfum de sa peau, de ses cheveux, son sourire qui faisait fuir tout mes démons. Je voulais à nouveau être captive de son regard chocolat, là où je me sentais précieux. Je ne comptais plus le nombre de fois, où je fantasmais sur son corps nu, allongé sur des draps froissés, témoins de longs ébats entre elle et moi. Je ne voulais qu'elle, chaque jour un peu plus. Sous mon oreiller, j'avais caché la seule photo que je gardais de nous, les autres étant toutes accrochés sur le mur de ma chambre, à Forks. Sur mon lit, installée entre mes jambes, elle nous avait photographié au moment où j'embrassais son cou, appréciant par la même occasion son enivrant parfum de freesia. Un peu comme la drogue, mes souvenirs d'elle, me rendaient heureux, avant que je ne redescende brutalement de mon nuage, en me rappelant les derniers mots qu'elle a prononcé. Les morceaux de la photo, recollés, étaient la preuve de mes colères, dans ces moments là.

Ma cure fut accompagnée d'une thérapie, dirigée par une psychiatre, tous les mercredis matins, à _10heures_. C'était la première fois, que je faisais face à un de ces brouilleurs d'esprit, et l'idée de lui parler de tout ce qui me passait par la tête fut déplaisante. Ces pro du cerveau, interprétaient tout, n'importe comment, pas besoin de thérapie pour le savoir. Pourtant au bout du troisième mercredi, je m'étais décidé à lui parler. J'avais besoin de libérer mes pensées, sinon j'étais certain de devenir fou. Surtout avec les voix que je sentais, se multiplier dans mon esprit. Mes premières séances, s'étaient logiquement portées sur ma femme et mon fils. Je les aimais, et ils me manquaient, malgré l'entrée de Bella, dans ma vie. Ainsi je lui parlais de notre rencontre, chaque moment de notre histoire, jusqu'à leur cruelle perte. Mon ancienne élève était aussi venue s'immiscer dans nos conversations. J'avais besoin de savoir, si ce que je ressentais pour elle, était sincère, ou bien était-elle seulement le fruit d'une quelconque frustration. Réponses difficiles à avoir. J'avais vécu notre amitié, avec le sang chargeait de diverses drogues, alors je ne pouvais être sûr de mes sentiments, qu'en la revoyant. Ce que je refusais catégoriquement. Elle m'avait traité comme le pire des connards, comme ci nous n'avions rien vécu ensemble. Elle m'avait rabaissé au statut de simple junkie, celui qui fait ça sans réelle raison, ommettant le fait que derrière cette dépendance, se cachait une grande souffrance. Souffrance qu'elle connaissait parfaitement.

Les journées étaient longues. Vivre dans un endroit clos, avec une absence totale de liberté annulaient l'effet libérateur des séances avec ma psychiatre. Alors je passais la plupart du temps, assis devant le vieux piano, en bois, installé dans un coin de la pièce commune. Avant que ma vie ne devienne un fardeau, j'étais fou de musique, très grande passion, que j'aimais partagé dans des pianos bars, le week-end, trop occupé avec mes cours, la semaine. J'avais rêvé de pouvoir m'en acheter un, un jour, mais j'avais toujours du faire face à des dépenses beaucoup plus importantes, et utiles. Alors Sarah venait me voir jouer, le week-end. Les larmes toujours aux yeux, quand je jouais ces mélodies préférés.

Les mains tremblantes, à chaque fois que je me retrouvais devant l'instrument, je frôlais le clavier, et faisait retentir une première note, qui me faisait frissonner de plaisir, en me remémorrant mes belles années. Sans que je ne le veuille vraiment, j'avais fini par jour l'un des airs préférés de Bella - "_Make you feel my love_" d'Adèle - le regard clos, pour provoquer les doux souvenirs de mon nouvel amour. Parfois j'avais honte de passer si vite du souvenir de Sarah, à celui de Bella.

Une des infirmières, Tanya, était venue me féliciter de ma performance, me complimentant sur le fait que j'apaisais l'esprit de la plupart des patients. Au fil des jours, elle était devenue une amie, la seule. Ca me faisait du bien de parler avec quelqu'un qui n'essaie pas à chaque fois de vous donner matière à réflexion, comme le fait ma psy. Mais me faisait tout autant du mal, de discuter avec elle. Ses boucles blondes me rappelaient celles de Sarah, son regard bleu, très expressive était douloureux à fixer, m'envoyant lui aussi directement vers ceux de ma femme.

**"Est ce que vous voudriez que l'on continue nos entretiens, dans mon cabinet dans le centre de Seattle ?"**

**"Je sais pas peut être"**

**"Tenez" me tendit-elle une carte, où était inscrit son nom et son adresse. "Appelez moi, dès que vous avez le moindre besoin de parler, ou que vous ressentez une forte envie de** **replonger, je vous répondrais à n'importe quelle moment de la journée, ou de la nuit"**

**"Si vous faites ça, avec tous vos patients, vous ne risquez pas d'avoir une vie"**

**"J'ai choisi de me consacrer à la leur"**

Notre séance terminée, elle me salua d'une poignée de main, et d'un sourire, me souhaitant d'être courageux, et fort pour la suite. Il était bizarre de me sentir partagé, quand à ma sortie, alors que je retrouvais ma chambre. J'étais pressé de sortir, mais tout autant apeuré. Ici, j'étais protégé du monde et de ses tentations.

Dans ma chambre, un infirmier était venu me rendre mes affaires personnelles : portable, argent, et cartes de crédit. Centré sur mes problèmes, j'avais totalement oublié, que je n'avais donné aucune nouvelle à ma famille, en consultant ma longue liste d'appels manqués. Aucun de Bella. J'avais explicitement demander à la police, de ne rien dire en ce qui me concerne à ma famille. Deux agents de police étaient venus me voir, à mon réveil, quand ils s'étaient rendus compte que la voiture que j'avais, n'était pas la mienne. Je leur avais tout expliqué, avant qu'ils ne vérifient mon lien sanguin, avec le propriétaire de la voiture. Je leur avais fait part du décès de ma femme et mon fils, les circonstances, ma dépression, pour justifier le vol de la voiture d'Alice. J'avais vite vu sur leurs visages, qu'ils savaient de quoi je parlais, mais surtout de _qui_, et avaient décidé de ne pas m'embarquer, pour possession d'héroine.

**"Salut" entra timidement Tanya, dans ma chambre**

**"Salut" répondis-je en lui adressant un sourire**

**"C'est le grand jour"**

**"On dirait"**

**"Ca fera bizarre de ne plus t'entendre jouer les après-midis"**

**"Ce sera juste comme avant"**

Hésitante, elle finit par se rapprocher, pour se poster devant moi.

**"Tu me promets, que tu feras tout pour t'en sortir ?"**

**"Je te promets d'essayer"**

**"On est amis tout les deux, alors si t'as besoin de quelque chose, tu m'appelles" essaya t-elle de me rassurer, tout en prenant mon Iphone des mains, pour y enregistrer son numéro.**

**"Merci Tanya"**

**"Je t'en prie, prends soin de toi sexy boy"**

Elle passa ses bras autour de mon cou, et me rapprocha d'elle, pour me serrer contre elle. Geste qui me suprit, la dernière à l'avoir fait fut Bella. Et j'aurais voulu que ce soit elle, pour ressentir son parfum. Mon infirmière et amie, déposa un baiser sur ma joue, avant de s'enfuir, les joues en feu.

Prêt, j'avais quitté la clinique quelque peu soulagé. L'air était frais, bon, vivifiant pour le corps. Je voulais profiter un maximum de cette sensation de bien être, avant de retomber dans mon éternel déprime. L'administration avait appelé un taxi pour moi, afin que je puisse rejoindre le centre de la ville.

Dans la voiture, le paysage défilant, je fis une fois de plus face, à un flot de pensée. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, je voulais m'en sortir. J'étais vivant après un bon nombre "d'accidents", il y avait certainement une raison...ou pas. Je préférais croire, que si la vie me retenait ici, c'est qu'il y avait forcément quelque chose qui m'attendait. J'espérais juste que ce soit avec Bella. Qui sait ? Je pourrais la retrouver, et la convaincre que je ne suis plus l'épave qu'elle a connu.

J'avais demandé au taxi de m'emmener jusqu'à l'aéroport de Seattle. Le commencement d'une nouvelle vie, se ferait une fois que mon passé sera arrangé, de sorte à ne plus interférer dans mon présent, ni mon avenir. Arrivé, j'avais réservé un vol, en direction de Los Angeles. Toutes mes affaires étaient encore là bas, même en quittant mon ancien chez moi, pour le domicile familiale, j'avais refusé de déménager mes affaires de mon appartement, voulant garder le nid qui a accueilli mes plus beaux souvenirs. Dans l'avion, j'appréhendais beaucoup l'instant où je me retrouverais, à l'endroit où j'ai tout perdu. Je savais que je devrais de nouveau, faire face aux images de leurs pertes. Mais je devais le faire. Je devais essayer de m'en sortir, quitte à ce que ça ne marche pas.

Le pieds posé sur le sol californien en début de soirée, il ne m'a fallu que deux heures, pour arriver dans l'ouest de LA. Si il y a encore un an, j'avais craint le soleil, et la bonne humeur qu'il apportait chez les autres, aujourdh'ui, je me plaisais à sentir ses rayons réchauffaient ma peau.

**"Monsieur, nous sommes arrivés" m'informa l'homme**

Je payais ma course, et sortais du taxi, pour rejoindre le trottoir. Rien n'avait changé, en même temps, j'étais seulement parti depuis peu. J'inspirais profondément, et entrais dans l'immeuble. Dans le hall, je croisais l'une de mes voisines, dont je ne connaissais pas le nom, même après environ deux ans de cohabitation. Tous les visages que j'avais connu dans cet immeuble, avaient peu à peu déménager, après le décès de ma femme et de mon fils. Tous effrayés que la tragédie de _décembre_ _2009_ dont j'ai été victime, se reproduise une fois de plus. Ce que je trouvais peu probable.

Le coeur battant, je m'enfermais dans la cage d'ascenseur, afin de rejoindre le dix-huitième étage. C'était la première fois que je cragnais autant de rentrer chez moi. J'avais peur de m'effondrer, alors que j'étais plein de bonne volonté quand à l'avenir. Les mains tremblantes, je déverouillais la porte et la poussais. Je me souviens qu'avant de partir pour Forls, j'avais plusieurs fois espéré avoir rêvé, cauchemardé, qu'en rentrant chez moi, rien ne serait arrivé. J'aurais retrouvé Sarah, donnant le biberon à Anthony, dans la cuisine, le regard fatigué par sa journée, mais heureuse de me voir. Cette fois, j'étais beaucoup plus lucide.

J'entrais et refermais la porte derrière moi. Malgré mon absence, je retrouvais rapidement l'interrupteur, pour illuminé l'appart. Chaque chose que j'avais fracassé, après leurs morts, étaient encore présente sur le sol, éparpillées en morceaux. L'écran plasma, les cadres, les vases, les tables. Je toussais quand l'énorme couche de poussière qui recouvrait toute la pièce du salon, vint m'irriter les poumons. Sans m'attarder, je marchais, sur les morceaux de verres, pour rejoindre notre chambre. Le lieu, où se passe chacun de mes cauchemars, lieu qui a vu la naissance de mes démons. Là aussi, tout était resté à sa place. Sur le mur où était plaqué le dossier de notre lit, se trouvait encore les traces de sang, légèrement effacées par les détergeants. Je me souviens avoir passé des heures à essayer d'enlever chaque trace du sang de ma puce, convaincu qu'en le faisant, je verrais ma femme réapparaître. Le lit n'avait plus de draps, tous emportés par les équipes de la police scientifique. Le radio réveil, était toujours débranché, je revois encore ma puce, le faire tomber en essayant de se débattre, pour ne pas se faire humilier sous mes yeux. Je n'aurais pas du venir ici. Je sais pas ce que j'ai cru, sûrement que tout aurait disparu...comme par magie. De nouveau, mes larmes refirent surface, se faisant de plus en plus nombreuses, au fil des images qui défilaient devant moi, rejouant la scène d'une nuit cruelle, et à vomir. C'est d'ailleurs ce que je fis. Me précipitant aux toilettes, je vomissais, en me remémorrant mon bébé se faire souillée par un détraqué, dont il n'y aurait aucune insulte pour le décrire. Vidé de mes tripes, je me relève et me penche vers le lavabo, pour me rinçer la bouche, avant de me figer devant le miroir. Certes, je n'ai plus la mine d'un toxico, mais j'ai toujours ce regard injecté de sang. Marques indélébiles, de dures nuits. N'en supportant pas plus, je courrais vers la chambre d'Anthony, pour rassembler ses affaires, évitant volontairement de porter mon regard sur son berçeau ou ses jouets. Ses vêtements fourrés dans un sac de sport, j'en fis de même, avec la penderie de Sarah. Tous souvenirs de ma famille, emportés, je m'empressais de quitter l'appartement, pour appeler un taxi. J'indiquais l'adresse d'un vieil entrepôt à l'homme. Il m'y déposa une vingtaine de minutes après, curieux de savoir ce que je pourrais y faire, à une heure aussi tardive.

Je demandais au taxi de m'attendre, en lui donnant quelques billets et rejoingnais l'endroit désert. Près de l'une des grosses poutres qui soutenaient la structure, je vis deux énormes bidons, servant anciennement à transporter du pétrole. J'y jetais tout le contenu des sacs, et imbibais le tout d'essence, acheté sur le chemin. Je grattais ensuite une allumette contre son emballage, avant de la jeter sur le tas, et de créer un grand feu, qui brûla en un quart de seconde, les vêtements de mes deux bébés. Je supportais pas de voir toute trace de leurs vies, disparaîtrent ainsi, mais je devais le faire.

**"Vous serez toujours la plus grande part de mon être" me sentis-je obligé de dire à haut de voix, comme pour les rassurer**

Une à une, je fis ensuite brûler nos photos, le regard inondé en voyant leurs visages disparaître sous les flammes incandescentes. Le tout devenu fumé, je quittais l'entrepôt, pour remonter dans le taxi, et rejoindre un hôtel. Je devais encore appelé mon propriétaire pour l'informer de mon départ définitif.

...

**Juin (17, 2012)**

**"Je t'écoute, trouve moi une autre solution que l'internement en psychiatrie" s'énerva mon tuteur.**

**"J'irais pas dans ta prison pour les fous, sois en certain !" dis-je sur le même ton, alors qu'il m'aidait à me lever de mon lit**

**"Tu t'es plantée un couteau dans les tripes Bells, tu ne sembles pas en être consciente" me déposant à terre**

**"Surprenant n'est ce pas" dis je en souriant, comme ci j'en étais fière.**

J'éclatais de rire, une énième fois, en réalisant une fois de plus, que j'étais vivante, mais m'arrêtais net, quand ma douleur à l'abdomen se réveilla. C'était réellement à mourir de rire. Etais-je une sorte personnage, sortie tout droit de la série "_Heroes_" ? Peut être que j'ai fait partie d'une expérience plus jeune, qui a amené à ce que mes cellules se régénèrent à la vitesse de l'éclair. A moins, que je n'étais pas humaine, mais un extra terrestre, ou alors, j'étais un chat dans une autre vie, et j'ai gardé cette caractéristique des 9 résurrections, j'ai survécu à 3 accidents, la noyade, le camion, et le poignard, il m'en restait donc 6...Six tentatives, que je me ferais un plaisir d'expérimenter, dans des choses totalement extrême, jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive ...Faut absolument, que je demande des analyses sanguines. Qui sait ? J'apprendrais quelque chose de complètement loufoque à mon sujet.

**"C'est pas drôle Bella" déplia t-il mon jogging en coton**

**"Tu sais que si"**

**"Qu'est ce qui ne va pas chez toi, pour être pliée de rire, après une telle tentative de** **suicide" m'aidant à enfiler mon jogging, en dessous de ma blouse**

**"Je suis barge, c'est ça mon problème...Tu sais quoi, je viens d'avoir une illumination !" m'écriais je en écarquillant les yeux."Je pourrais monter un numéro de cirque, ça rapporterait très gros un tel phénomène que moi"**

Il pouffa de rire, amusé par le fait, que je dédramatise la situation.

**"T'as raison, t'es vraiment barge"**

**"On demanderait au public, de mettre des idées de suicide dans une boite, je testerais chacune d'elle, jusqu'à ce que je finisse par crever"**

**"Tu ne crois pas qu'il y ait une raison, si t'es encore vivante"**

**"Laquelle ?"**

**"Je sais pas"**

**"Laisses tomber Teddy"**

**"Pourquoi tu ne veux pas faire d'effort ?"**

**"Parce qu'il n'y a rien qui la peine que j'en fasse"**

Quoi qu'il puisse dire, il savait que j'ai raison. Rien ne me retenait ici. Alors à quoi bon poursuivre une vie qui ne m'apportera rien d'autre, qu'une perpétuelle souffrance.

**"Est ce que t'es partante pour Stanford ? Je te rappelle que tu es tout de même diplomée, avec une excellente mention"**

Stanford. J'avais totalement oublié que cette université m'avait accepté, comme celles qui sont toutes sur la liste de l'IVY league, malgré mon inscription tardive. Même avec un casier judiciaire aussi lourd que le mien, je pourrais intégrer à la rentrée prochaine, l'une des prestigieuses universités de l'état de Californie. Ne pensez pas, que soudainement j'avais envie de suivre des études supérieures, non, c'est cet idiot de Teddy qui a insisté pour que je m'y inscrive. J'étais une élève très intelligente, destinée à de grandes choses. Qu'est ce qui faut pas entendre. J'avais laissé couler, quand il m'avait annoncé, vouloir tout faire pour que je poursuive un cursus universitaire, persuadée qu'il n'arriverait jamais à convaincre une fac, de prendre un cas comme moi, pour élève. Cet imbécile d'Holligan, avait un sourire aussi large que ses épaules, quand il avait déposé une dizaine de dossier sur mon bureau. Tout ce que je devais faire, c'était les remplir, et faire une lettre de motivation, pour leur détailler mes buts. J'étais tenté de leur dire, que mon seul but était de me retrouver six pieds sous terre, mais c'était proscrit selon Teddy. Alors j'ai menti, et sur trois pages, j'avais décrit ma passion, pour la littérature, l'écriture, passion dont je m'étais éloignée après le décès de ma mère et mon beau-père. Cette paperasse faite, mon tuteur s'était rendu chez le juge, pour que celui ci accompagne mes dossiers, d'une lettre de recommandation, dirons nous, afin de leur prouver, l'élève studieuse que j'étais, simplement fragilisé émotionnellement par les récents évenements. Pour les convaincre de ma bonne volonté, j'avais promit un don de quelques milliers de dollars, afin de les aider dans un quelconque projet. Je pense que c'est surtout ce chèque, qu'ils les as convaincus de ma bonne foi.

**"Hum, la Californie, ses plages, ses fiestas" dis-je rêveuse**

**"T'y vas surtout pour étudier"**

**"Bla bla"**

Le jogging en coton bleu de mon uniforme enfilé, Teddy m'aida avec mon débardeur. Je grimaçais de douleur, en levant les bras. Pourquoi n'avais je pas visé le coeur ! Mon impulsivité me rend idiote !

**"J'ai purgé ma peine, je suis censée aller où maintenant ?" lui demandais-je**

**"On retourne au centre, pour que je signe toutes les paperasses, on prendra ensuite un taxi pour Forks, et tu feras tes cartons, je m'occuperais de te dénicher un appart près de Stanford, ensuite on enverra tes cartons à Santa Clara, installée là bas, tu devras trouver un emploi"**

**"J'ai pas besoin.."**

**"Oui, oui, je sais, tu n'as pas besoin d'un emploi, mademoiselle est riche, j'ai comprit" m'interrompa t-il, lassé par le même discours. "Seulement un emploi, t'apporteras une stabilité, tu auras des responsabilités, et tu te sentiras utile"**

**"J'aime bien me sentir inutile" dis-je toute souriante**

Il souffla, exaspéré par mon comportement.

**"Je vois que tu as tout prévu...Mais je fais comment, en attendant qu'on trouve un appart ?"**

**"Tu crècheras dans un hôtel à Port Angeles"**

**"Pourquoi pas habiter chez Charlie ?"**

**"Ton père refuse" dit-il en détournant le regard, gêné**

**"Oh" fis je surprise**

**"On l'a appelé pour lui informer de ton admission aux urgences, au cas où ça aurait tourné mal, tu l'as déçu Bells, il pensait que tu t'en sortais"**

**"C'est trop facile, de me foutre dans un centre avec des connards de militaires, en pensant que tout ira bien, une fois sorti...Il m'a laissé et ne s'est même pas retourné" m'énervais-je**

**"Comment tu peux lui en vouloir, avec toutes les conneries que tu enchaînes Bella...Il t'a juste demandé d'arrêter, pour que vous ne souffriez plus tout les deux, et toi tu n'as pas prit en compte sa peine, tu as été égoiste en pensant que tu étais la seule à souffrir dans cette histoire sordide...Ne lui en veut pas, de ne plus vouloir te voir, pour ne plus avoir à s'inquiéter chaque seconde pour toi...Lui aussi est fatigué par tout ça, et tu l'enfonces, au lieu de l'aider" me reprocha t-il**

Je baissais les yeux, tout à coup honteuse.

**"Moi aussi, je me déteste mais je peux pas faire autrement" murmurais-je**

**"Bella, regardes moi"**

Ne lui obéissant pas, il releva mon visage, en posant un doigt sous mon menton.

**"Je peux comprendre que ça soit dur pour toi, crois moi, je sais, je sens à quel point sous cette carapace de fille violente, tu es détruite, mais tu dois..."**

Avant qu'il n'ai pu terminé sa phrase, son portable sonna dans la poche de sa chemise de bucheron. Il l'attrapa et répondit. Au fil de la conversation, je vis son visage pâlir, visiblement surprit par une nouvelle, puis inquiet.

**"Qu'est ce qui y a ?" lui demandais-je après qu'il ai raccroché**

**"Le centre a reçu un appel de New York"**

**"Hey, j'ai rien fait, me regarde pas comme ça, j'y ai jamais posé les pieds" dis-je en levant les mains**

**"Bella, la police"**

**"Quoi la police ?"**

**"Un homme a été arrêté il y a une semaine, il correspond à la description que tu as donné, de l'homme qui a assassiné tes parents" lâcha t-il**

Si je ne voyais pas ma poitrine bougeait, j'aurais juré faire un arrêt cardiaque à cet instant. Les yeux écarquillés par la surprise, je le contournais, pour me pencher sur le lit, les mains tremblantes, le souffle court. La seule chose qui m'empêchait de m'effondrer à terre, était la douleur insupportable à l'abdomen.

**"Bella" inquiet par mon silence**

**"Co...Com...Comment l'ont-ils trouvé ?" bégayais-je toujours sous le choc**

**"Un excès de vitesse, avec un fort taux d'alcoolémie, la police l'a reconnu grâce à sa photo qui était placardé, sur le fichier des personnes recherchés"**

Non, c'était impossible. L'homme qui avait brisé ma famille, l'homme qui était recherché par tout le territoire américain, ainsi qu'Interpol, ne pouvait pas être ce suspect. Il se savait recherché, il n'aurait pas prit un risque aussi stupide. Il était beaucoup trop intelligent, minutieux, pour agir de façon aussi irresponsable.

**"Ils se trompent"**

**"Ils ont besoin de ta confirmation Bells"**

**"Je dois le confronter ?" choquée à l'idée de me retrouver face à lui**

**"Si c'est bien lui, tu devras aller au procès Bella...C'est ce que tu voulais"**

Les larmes aux yeux, je finis par les laisser couler, malgré l'intensité de ma douleur qui augmentait, du aux secousses dans ma poitrine. J'allais le revoir.

_Un an, 5mois, et deux semaines_, après le meurtre barbare de ma mère, j'allais revoir celui qui a mit fin à mon innocence, à ma vie, en choquant mon esprit de violentes images, toutes à se tirer une balle, pour les faire cesser.

_Un an, 5 mois, et deux semaines_, après cette nuit là, j'allais devoir me confronter à l'homme qui s'est introduit chez moi, le _04 janvier 2011_ en début de soirée. L'homme qui m'a réveillé brutalement, en bayonnant ma bouche, pour ne pas alerter les voisins. L'homme qui m'a traîné vers la chambre de ma mère, alors que je me débattais du mieux que je pouvais. L'homme qui m'a posé violemment sur une chaise, et m'a ligoté, alors que je griffais son visage pour me défendre. L'homme qui a décidé que cette nuit là, je devais assister à mon pire cauchemar. L'homme qui a ri, alors que je poussais un cri, en voyant ma mère, menottée aux barreaux du lit, allongée, totalement nue, près de son mari, lui aussi attaché à une chaise de l'autre côté de son lit. L'homme qui a défait son pantalon, et s'est masturbé sous nos yeux, avant de chevaucher ma mère, et de l'humilier encore et encore, lui enlevant toute dignité. L'homme qui a fait cessé les hurlements de ma mère, en lui donnant 53 coups de couteau. L'homme qui a regardé mon beau-père, fier de ses actes. L'homme qui s'est ensuite déchaîné sur lui, alors que Phil essayait tant bien que mal, de ne pas donner à ce connard, la jouissance de l'entendre crier, qui malgré la douleur insoutenable, m'a supplié de fermer les yeux. J'allais devoir confronter celui qui a fui, en me laissant devant le cadavre ensanglanté de mes deux raisons de vivre.

On me reproche après ça, d'être ce que je suis, capricieuse, immature, et violente. Qu'ils aillent tous se faire foutre ! Qu'il s'agisse de Charlie, du juge, ou de ces connards d'instructeurs !

_Un an, 5mois, et deux semaines_, après le début de mon cauchemar, j'allais seulement devoir le regarder, et confirmer aux policiers qu'il s'agit bien de l'homme qu'il recherche. Est ce que j'étais heureuse ? Non, Soulagée ? Vous rigolez ! Qu'on ne vienne surtout pas me dire que j'allais enfin rendre justice à mes parents. Qu'on ne vienne surtout pas me dire, que je devrais être heureuse, qu'un être aussi écouerant que lui, finisse sa vie, nourri et logé aux frais de l'état. Qu'on ne vienne surtout pas me dire, que je devrais être soulagée, que dans une vingtaine d'années, on lui injecte un poison, qui le paralysera seulement quelques minutes, pour mourir doucement, sans douleur.

**"Quand dois-je le faire ?"**

**"Veux tu que je réserve un vol tout de suite, ou as tu besoin de temps ?"**

**"Tout de suite"**

...

Il était plus de _21heures_ quand nous posions pieds à New York. Le voyage a été éprouvant. L'attente insupportable, les sanglots, mes douleurs physiques, son visage. J'étais tellement fatiguée, pourtant je ne pouvais pas fermer l'oeil, au risque de voir une énième fois le même film. La fenêtre de notre taxi ouverte, pour laisser l'air frais, j'étouffais, je suffoquais, j'avais besoin d'air. Pourtant rien n'arrivait à enlever le poids qui m'oppressait la poitrine. Celle ci me grattait, et tout ce que je voulais, c'est gratter jusqu'à la chair, et laisser mon coeur fuir cette tempête d'émotions. Teddy avait surement comprit, d'un geste de la main, il avait stoppé les mouvements de la mienne. Mes larmes quand à elle, coulaient encore et encore, et si ça continue, ce sera surement du sang que je pleurerais. J'avais attendu ce moment depuis si longtemps, même si il ne tombait pas au bon moment. Mon ventre me faisait horriblement mal, mes calmants n'avaient pas réussi à vaincre la douleur à ma jambe, et j'avais d'affreux maux de tête. Alors qu'il y a peu de temps, mes souffrances physiques étaient un excellent remède, pour penser le moins possible. Aujourd'hui, j'aurais voulu être totalement concentré sur l'homme que je confronterais cette nuit, ou demain.

La voiture finit par s'arrêter devant un grand immeuble en brique. Teddy descendit le premier, et vint rapidement du côté de ma portière, pour m'aider à descendre. A cloche pieds, il me tendit mes béquilles, et nous contournions le taxi, pour rejoindre le trottoir. Alors que plusieurs flics entraient et sortaient précipitamment, mon tuteur me protégeait pour éviter d'être cogné. Devant les portes coulissantes, j'insufflais une dernière fois, l'air pollué de la ville, avant de suivre Teddy, dans le bâtiment. A peine nous étions entrés, que je fus presque asphyxiée, par l'horrible chaleur étouffante des locaux. L'été semblait très chaud chez eux, contrairement à Forks. Je dus m'arrêter un instant, pour retirer mon sweat avec l'aide de mon éducateur. Je le nouais autour de ma taille, et nous poursuivions notre chemin jusqu'à l'accueil, où un policier était au téléphone. Teddy attendit patiemment que l'homme raccroche, pour nous présenter. Je vis le visage du flic pâlir, quand mon surveillant précisa la raison de ma venue. Ce type faisait froid dans le dos de tout le monde, et j'imaginais à quel point, cette impression crée chez de nombreux gens devait lui plaire.

Ne pouvant quitter son poste, il appela un certain Logan. Je tournais la tête, et vis l'un de ses collègues, beaucoup plus petit que lui, se dirigeait vers nous.

**"Monsieur Holligan, Mademoiselle Swan, bonsoir, je suis Logan Dicker" se présenta t-il. ****"Suivez moi, je vais vous amener dans l'une des salle de réunion, afin que vous puissiez vous assoir"**

**"Est ce que je le verrais ce soir ?"**

Il fut surprit par ma question, mon impatience, stoppant net ses pas.

**"Suivez moi, nous devons parler avant"**

J'obéissais, suivant à mon rythme Teddy, et le policier.

Mon pouls cogna fortement contre mes tempes, en réalisant que j'étais à quelques mètres de lui, sans même l'apercevoir. Dans ma poitrine, mon coeur se battait plus violement pour essayer de s'enfuir, surmené par mes battements qui se faisaient beaucoup trop rapide.

Avant que nous n'arrivions dans leur salle, nous entendions de graves éclats de voix. Plusieurs hommes semblaient se battre. Je me tournais, en même temps que Teddy. Baissant les yeux sur l'homme qui était au sol, les poignets menottés, mon coeur s'arrêta surement de battre, malgré le fait que je sois toujours consciente.

* * *

><p>Prochain chapitre, je m'attaque enfin, à la deuxième partie de mon résumé : "Ils partagent le même secret...sans le savoir"<p>

xoxo. Junessa.


	11. Chapter 11

Me revoilà un peu plus fraîche, mais si j'ai encore quelques heures de sommeil à rattraper.

MERCI POUR VOS REVIEWS QUI SONT SUPERBES ET ENCOURAGEANTES !

Réponses aux non-inscrites

- JULIE : Hey, ta review m'a fait très plaisir. Dsl pour la fausse alerte. Ouaw ! Je m'attendais pas à ce qu'elle te plaise autant. MERCI ! si c'est pour une lecture strictement perso, je suis d'acor pour que tu traduise mes chap. Aucun souci. Jspr que ça lui plaira aussi. Quand à ta petite soeur, dis lui merci bcp aussi. lol...La suite est là. xoxo

- Manon, miss45, lise, Ilonka, maeva, soraya, Martine16, littleangelordevil93 : MERCI PR VOS REVIEWS, réponse ds ce chap.

- Agaicha : Interdit de couper les chapitres au moment le plus interessant ? T'es sûre ? Pas certaine qu'il y ait une loi à ce sujet, donc mamzelle jsui tout à fait dans mon droit. Jspr que tu n'es pas morte, j'y tiens à mes lectrices !...Peut on tuer un homme déjà mort ? Je ne pense pas que ça lui fasse grand effet à Edward, que tu lui fasse du mal, alors qu'il est mort, mais tu peux tjs t'acharner. Comme tjs, ta review m'a fait explosé de rire, ma ptite soeur va croire que je suis folle à force. Voilà la suite. xoxo

Encore désolé pour la fausse alerte, mais j'avais rapidement supprimé le chap, par ce qu'il ne me plaisait pas, alors j'ai du changé quelques trucs. Donc voilà le new chapitre, que certaines ont déjà lues, à l'heure où j'écris ce msg. Merci pr vos reviews.

Bonne lecture aux autres. xoxo

« C'est quoi, le désir, maman ? » « C'est quand on est amoureux de quelqu'un, qu'on a très envie de l'embrasser mais qu'on attend, on attend et toute cette attente, c'est le désir. C'est quand on ne l'a pas encore embrassé, qu'on en rêve en s'endormant, c'est quand on imagine, qu'on tremble en imaginant et c'est si bon Zoé, tout ce temps-là où on se dit que peut-être, peut-être on va l'embrasser mais on n'est pas sûre »

« Alors on est triste » « Non. On attend, le coeur se remplit de cette attente. Et le jour où il t'embrasse. Alors là, c'est un feu d'artifice dans tout ton coeur, dans toute ta tête, tu as envie de chanter, de danser et tu deviens amoureuse. »

Katherine Pancol

Chapitre 9 :

Juin (10.2012)

"Bonjour Bella" répondit au téléphone Alice

Pour me faire encore plus culpabiliser, ma petite soeur avait mit le haut-parleur.

"Salut Lili"

"Est ce...Est ce que tu as des nouvelles ?" demanda Bella, la voix chevrotante

A chaque fois que je l'entendais, mon coeur se fendait en deux soudainement. Une partie de moi, voulait absolument sauter sur ce téléphone, et parler à mon amour, lui avouer qu'elle me manquait...Puis, il y avait la seconde, qui revivait la profonde blessure qu'elle m'avait infligé, l'année dernière.

"Toujours pas Bella" lui répondit Lili, en me fusillant du regard

"Ok"

"Comment tu vas Bells ?" demanda ma soeur, touchée par le ton triste de son amie

"Je vais bien, je sors dans une semaine"

"Tu dois avoir hâte, non ?"

"Je sais pas...Tu sais, rien ne m'attends dehors, alors je ne suis pas vraiment si pressée que ça...Je dois raccrocher, Teddy me tue du regard"

"Tiens bon ma puce, tu t'en sortiras, et puis je suis là, si t'as besoin de quelqu'un à la sortie"

"Merci Lili"

Elle raccrocha, sans ajouter un mot. Alice jeta le portable sur le plan de travail, furax comme à chaque appel de Bella. Sauf que cette fois, elle ne dit rien, et c'était encore pire.

Trois mois que j'assiste presque à la même scène, après chaque coup de téléphone de Bella.

Trois mois que je suis de retour à Forks. Logé dans un hôtel crasseux dans un quartier tout près de la clinique - payé par mon alliance que j'avais prêté sur gage - j'y avais passé une semaine, allongé sur le lit, à créer des liens avec les bestioles qui se baladaient un peu partout. C'était trop facile de se dire que reconstruire une vie, était quelque chose de simple. Refaire sa vie, était le défi le plus compliqué à réaliser. Où fallait-il commencer ? Quelles bases m'assuraient un avenir meilleur ? L'absence de motivation m'empêchait de répondre à ces questions ? N'ayant aucune solution, j'avais décidé d'appeler mon meilleur ami, Jazz, près de quatre mois d'absence non justifiée, et sans donner aucune nouvelle. Peut être que reprendre contact avec ma famille, m'aiderait à donner un sens à ma vie. D'abord surpris, voir choqué de m'entendre, il s'était ramené en voiture jusqu'à mon hôtel. Nous avions failli tomber à la renverse, quand il s'était jeté dans mes bras, alors que j'avais à peine ouvert la porte, très heureux de me savoir vivant. Dans ma chambre, je lui rapporter le récit des derniers mois, provoquant chez lui un sourire fier, fier que j'ai pu vaincre mon addiction. Je lui avais aussi fait part de mes craintes quand à l'avenir, pas sûr de réussir à me sortir de mon éternelle tourmente émotionnelle. Pendant plusieurs heures, il avait tenté de me rassurer. J'étais plutôt heureux, qu'il ne m'en veuille pas. Lui mieux que tout le monde, savait ce que je ressentais, ce que je vivais, et quel énorme pas j'avais fait, en dépendant plus d'aucune drogue...Sauf de Bella. Cette fille avait les mêmes effets que mes psychotropes. Nos souvenirs me faisaient planer, quand son manque d'elle me rendait fou. J'hoquetais sous la stupeur, quand Jasper m'informa du grave accident qu'avait eu Bella, en percutant un trois tonnes. Tout de suite, il m'avait rassuré sur son état. Apparemment tout Forks était au courant de la violation de sa conditionnelle. Certains disaient même _"que cette gosse ne s'en sortirait jamais, elle créera des problèmes jusqu'à ce qu'elle en mourra"._ J'imaginais que c'était vrai. Bella n'arrêterait jamais d'être ce qu'elle est...Même si un jour, j'ai eu la stupidité de croire, qu'elle serait quelqu'un d'autre pour moi, comme moi, je voulais l'être pour elle. Je me surprenais à ressentir plus de haine au fil des jours, que de l'amour. Simple conséquence de nuits où ses mots qui m'avaient blessé, raisonnaient pendant des heures. Avec elle à mes côtés, j'aurais été beaucoup plus fier de me défaire de mon addiction. Ce qui n'était pas le cas aujourd'hui, je n'arrivais pas à prendre conscience, à quel point ne plus dépendre de ces merdes, était un acte de courage et de bonne volonté.

Après quelques heures à discuter, nous étions montés dans sa voiture, pour rejoindre Forks. Dans la voiture, mes mains s'agitaient, mon coeur s'affolait, redoutant le moment des retrouvailles. Revoir ma famille, s'est révélé être une grande peur. Peur non justifiée. Plus dépendant, ils seraient tout autant fier de moi, que l'est Jazz. Mais j'angoissais, terriblement. Et je comprenais soudainement pourquoi. Malgré mon sevrage, j'allais toujours aussi mal, et j'étais effrayé à l'idée qu'ils soient déçus de me voir toujours habillé de ce masque de désespoir.

Arrivés devant la villa de mes parents, il fallut à mon meilleur ami, plus de _10minutes_, pour faire quitter l'habitacle de sa voiture. L'envie de fuir s'était faite oppressante. Jazz sonna, en voyant mes mains hésitantes, et c'est avec stupeur, que j'avais vu mon frère, mon grand frère Emmett, nous ouvrir. Emu qu'il soit là, je m'étais jeté dans ses bras. Dans son cou, j'avais sangloté, pour lui exprimer à quel point il m'avait manqué pendant ces longues années. Plusieurs fois, il m'avait répété être désolé, désolé de ne pas avoir été le grand frère réconfortant, et protecteur. Mais je l'avais arrêté dans ces lamentations. Je comprenais qu'il fasse passer sa fille aînée, quatre _ans _- atteinte d'une cardiopathie congénitale, et en attente de greffe - avant moi. Curieuse, la famille s'était vite attroupée autour de nous, les larmes aux yeux, plus qu'heureux de mon retour. J'avais souri, quand ma mère l'avait repoussé, pour qu'à son tour elle puisse me serrer contre elle. J'avais réalisé à quel point elle m'avait manqué, qu'en la revoyant. Chaque membre de ma famille, m'offrit une longue étreinte. J'avais embrassé longuement mes deux petites nièces, Léo, et Julia, trois _ans_, qui m'avait beaucoup trop manqué et fis la connaissance de mon neveu Noah, trois _mois_.

"Tu étais enceinte ?" demandais-je surpris, à Rose, ma belle-soeur et meilleure amie

"La grossesse a été compliqué, on n'a rien voulu dire à personne, au cas où...au cas où le bébé ne vivrait pas, et finalement, il est là" dit-elle gênée

Soudain, l'image d'Anthony s'imposa à moi. L'absence de mon bout de chou me tuait. Les mains tremblantes, j'avais relevé la gauche pour tenter une caresse, mais la fit retomber, ne supportant pas le contact.

"Je vais aller le mettre dans son lit, attends moi pour nous raconter où tu étais" dit-elle pour dissiper le malaise

Rose libérée, nous nous étions posés dans le salon, afin que je sois mitraillé de question. Sans évoquer mon overdose, je leur avais parler de ma cure. Je ne comptais plus le nombre de fois, où ma mère m'avait serré contre elle, fière que j'ai pu m'en sortir. C'est seulement à cet instant, entouré de mes proches, que j'avais tant fait souffrir, que je me sentais réellement entier, et heureux d'avoir fait mon deuil, et mon sevrage.

"Est ce que ton départ a un rapport avec celui de Bella ?" me demanda soudainement mon père

J'écarquillais les yeux, étonné par cette brusque question.

"On a voulu comprendre, et on a vu vos photos dans ta chambre" répondit Carlisle, à ma silencieuse question

"On s'est disputés, et on s'est tirés chacun de notre côté" dis je le regard baissé, sur mon pull que je triturais

"Est ce que vous étiez...amants ?" me questionna de nouveau mon père, hésitant

"Si tu t'inquiètes que je sois accusé de détournement de mineur, je te rassure, nous étions seulement amis" répondis je sèchement, lassé par ces questions

"Je suis désolé fils, je m'inquiète juste pour toi...Si Charlie apprenait que vos relations dépassaient la morale, il t'arrêterait sur le champ"

Après avoir été de longues heures le centre d'attention, je m'étais isolé avec mon frère. Les conséquences de la perte de ma famille, avaient été plus dures à supporter, sans le soutien de mon frère. Tous les deux, avions seulement un an de différence, et n'étions pas du même sang. Lui comme moi, avait été adopté, mais tous les deux, nous avions la même complicité que des jumeaux. Nous partagions tout. C'est lui qui avait su me rassurer quand à mon rôle de père, alors que je n'étais pas du tout prêt. Installés sur la terrasse, malgré l'air froid, je lui avais demandé des nouvelles, quand à Léo. J'apprenais avec une joie immense, qu'elle avait reçu une greffe de coeur, en janvier dernier, et que c'était pour ça, qu'ils se trouvaient chez nos parents, afin de souffler après une dure bataille. Même si la guérison de ma puce, fut très agréable à entendre, ce n'est pas cette information que je retins, mais quelque chose d'innattendu.

"Dire que tout les fans de base-ball, se demande où a bien pu passer la petite puce de Phil Dwyer"

"De quoi tu parles ?" demandais-je curieux

"Plutôt de qui, Bella...Tout le monde connaît cette fille"

"Comment ça ?"

"Visiblement tu ne connais pas assez cette Bella"

"Emmett" irrité qu'il ne soit pas plus explicite

"Ok, ok...Phil Dwyer, est l'un des joueurs de baseball, les plus doués de notre génération, y a 5ans, il s'est marié avec la mère de Bella, tout le monde avait regardé ça d'un mauvais oeil à l'époque, Phil avait 22ans, il était déjà très haut dans sa carrière qui avait débuté quand il avait 2ans de moins, c'était plutôt stupide de se marier à cet âge là...Enfin bref, Bella et Phil se sont très vite liés d'amitié, on les voyais partout, certains ont pensé qu'ils étaient beaucoup plus qu'amis, mais l'amour qu'il avait pour sa femme sautait aux yeux"

"Et ?" l'incitais-je à continuer

"On a vu la petite grandir avec lui, avant d'être cette très belle fille, elle était en surpoids, il l'a aidé à se sentir mieux dans sa peau, ils étaient en quelque sorte une famille modèle, toujours dans des galas de charité, les deux femmes encouragées l'homme à chaque match...La presse ne les lâchait pas, leur bonheur faisait plaisir à voir"

"Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?"

"Bella te l'a pas dit ?"

"On en a jamais parlé"

"Y a presque un an et demi, le manager de Phil a découvert les deux parents, dans leur chambre, les corps totalement lacérés, Bella était là, elle a été transporté à l'hôpital, dans un monstrueux état de choc"

"Merde ! On sait qui a fait ça ?" ébranlé

"Toujours pas...Après ça, on a pu revu Bella, les gens se demandent même si elle n'est pas morte"

Soudainement, je comprenais mieux, d'où lui provenez sa fortune, mais aussi ces comportements bizarres qu'elle adoptait dès que nous surfions sur internet, ou qu'il m'arrivait de lui demander un album photo.

Et tout finit par me revenir brutalement en tête. J'aurais dû le savoir.

_"Ne crois pas que je ne sache pas ce que tu ressens, je le sais mieux que quiconque...Je connais ceux qui te persécutent, j'entends ceux qui te rendent fou, je ressens les mêmes douleurs monstrueuses, qui t'arrachent un partie de toi, à chaque souvenir"_

Elle décrivait parfaitement ma souffrance, parce qu'elle avait surement en tête les mêmes images que moi.

_"J'ai vu des choses, que tu ne verras même pas dans un film d'horreur !" _

Sans le savoir, j'étais amis avec la victime d'un possible tueur en série, tout comme je l'étais. C'était tout bonnement incroyable ! Surréaliste ! L'idée qu'on ait eu affaire au même homme, me traversa l'esprit, mais ça relevait complètement de la folie. C'était insensé !

Dans ma chambre, après cette journée riche en émotion, je m'étais posé sur le balcon, témoin de nombreux moments entre Bella et moi. Je n'avais eu que peu de temps de répit, avant que Jazz et Lili ne viennent frapper à ma porte, et ne m'annoncent que mon ancienne élève était dans un centre de redressement, depuis deux mois et demi. Je l'avais prévenu. Je l'avais presque supplié de ne pas violer sa conditionnelle, avant de lui avouer être amoureux d'elle, et vouloir qu'elle reste auprès de moi. Mais, je n'en valais pas la peine. Et c'est pour ça que malgré les forts sentiments d'amour que je ressens pour elle, je la déteste. Pourtant toute cette haine que son absence enrichit, elle rode dans mes pensées, et ne laisse personne y entrer. Ce jour là, j'avais aussi appris qu'elle demandait de mes nouvelles, très inquiète à mon sujet. Alice s'était fait une joie à l'idée de pouvoir lui signaler que j'étais vivant, et de retour à Forks. Je l'avais arrêté, en refusant que celle ci l'informe de mon retour. Elle m'avait profondément blessé en me rejetant il y a presque 5mois, et je ne voulais certainement pas lui donner bonne conscience, en lui révélant que j'étais de nouveau chez moi. Qu'importe à quel point je l'aimais. Qu'importe à quel point elle me manquait. Qu'importe à quel point, je voulais entendre sa voix. A ses yeux, je n'avais été qu'un chiot, qui chialer sur son épaule.

_Trois mois_, que j'ai repris mon poste au lycée de Forks. Avec beaucoup de chance, je dois le dire. D'après le proviseur, j'étais un professeur très compétent, apprécié par les élèves. J'avais pouffé de rire, intérieurement. Si il savait la raison de mon absence, il me renverrait sur le champ. Mais mon remplaçant, semblait avoir beaucoup de problème avec la hiérarchie, alors il n'avait pas fallu longtemps, avant que le directeur mette fin à son intérim, et me réintègre, après avoir justifié mon absence, par plusieurs problèmes familiaux graves. Ce qui était en partie vrai, infime partie, mais vrai quand même. Chaque journée était un supplice. Je passais le plus clair de mon temps, à fixer la chaise vide de Bella. Cette fille déchaînait tellement de sentiments contradictoires, qu'en fin de journée, j'étais si épuisé.

Dévoré par toutes ses émotions, j'avais décidé qu'il était temps pour moi, de sortir, de faire des rencontres. Le seul moyen, de l'oublier était de me distraire. Alors il y a deux _mois_, j'avais appelé Tanya. J'étais toujours collé à Jazz, Em, ou Rose, j'avais besoin de passer du temps avec un autre visage. Tanya semblait être la fille parfaite. Elle était drôle, douce, intelligente, belle.

_Bella est beaucoup plus que ça !_

Sauf que Bella n'est pas là ! N'a pas voulu être là !

Le soir même, nous nous étions retrouvés dans un bar, dans le quartier de Kirkland, à Seattle. C'était bon de parler à quelqu'un, qui ne vous regarde pas avec pitié, comme le fait parfois Rose, Jazz ou Em. Enchaînant les boissons alcoolisés, au fil de nos discussions, nous nous retrouvions rapidement dans les WC du bar, collé l'un à l'autre, derrière la porte d'une des cabines. Depuis deux ans et quelques mois, je n'avais pas touché à une seule femme, et je n'en avais désiré aucune...à part Bella. Si l'alcool n'avait pas circulé autant dans mon sang, j'étais certain de ne pas pouvoir la toucher. Très peu lucide, voir pas du tout, je l'avais prise violemment, contre la porte. Ca aurait pu être bien, ça aurait pu être orgasmique...sauf que ça a été répugnant, écoeurant. J'avais détesté être en elle, j'avais détesté l'embrasser, la toucher. J'aurais rêvé pouvoir avoir ma "première fois" avec Bella. Même en me distrayant - échec total - elle traînait dans mes pensées. J'allais devenir fou, avant d'atteindre mes 25ans !

Juin (17.2012)

Bella n'a pas appelé depuis une semaine, et ça me tue de savoir qu'elle a finit par abandonner. Je lui reprochais un possible abandon, alors que j'avais fait la même chose. J'avais fui toute idée d'avenir avec elle, de sentiments, en me lançant dans une relation avec Tanya. Deux mois, que j'entretiens une liaison avec mon ancienne infirmière, et j'ai toujours du mal à la toucher. J'avais pensé qu'avec le temps, je m'y ferais, que les sentiments finiraient par venir, et m'éloignerait de ceux que j'avais pour Bella. Idée totalement folle. Cette fille me collerait à la peau, jusqu'au restant de mes jours.

Après une brève douche, je descendis en bas, pour prendre un petit déjeuner, en compagnie de Rose, qui donnait un biberon à Noah, et gardait un oeil sur Julia, qui buvait aussi dans son têteur.

"Salut sexy boy"

"Salut barbie"

J'embrassais ma nièce, et Rose, avant de m'éloigner pour me servir un café. J'avais toujours autant de mal avec Noah, ce qui me gênait beaucoup. J'aurais voulu pouvoir être aussi joueur et protecteur avec lui, que je l'étais avec ses deux grandes soeurs.

"Tonton Edy, tu peux m'emmener à la piscine, auzourd'hui ?" me demanda Julia

"Bien sûr ma puce" la portais-je pour la poser sur mes genoux

"Ca te dérange pas ?" s'inquiéta Rose

"Non, je suis en vacances, et puis je l'aime ma choupette" embrassant le sommet du crâne de ma nièce

"On doit emmener Léo, chez le cardiologue, pour s'assurer que tout va bien"

Mon téléphone, que j'avais laissé sur le plan de travail, vibra plusieurs fois, nous faisant sursauter. Je l'attrapais, et fus curieux en ne reconnaissant pas le numéro.

"Allo ?"

"Monsieur Edward Masen"

"Lui même"

"Brian Donovan, chef de la police de New York"

"Oui" répondis-je craintif

"J'aimerais vous faire part, de l'arrestation, du possible meurtrier de votre femme et de votre fils"

Choqué par cette nouvelle, je posais Julia à terre.

"Possible ?

"Bien que nous ayons la certitude qu'il s'agisse de l'homme recherché par la police de Los Angeles, Louisiane et Phoenix, nous avons besoin d'une identification de votre part, afin de le présenter devant le juge"

"Je...Je"

"Je suis désolé monsieur Masen, de vous annoncer ceci à travers un coup de téléphone, j'aurais préféré le faire autrement, seulement la distance, nous empêche de le faire de vive voix"

"Je prends un vol, j'essaierais de faire vite"

"Bien monsieur"

Je raccrochais, abasourdi, après avoir noté sur un bout de papier, l'adresse du poste de police où était retenu ce connard.

"Edward, qu'est ce qui se passe ?"

Avant que je n'ai pu lui répondre, mon frère et ma mère descendirent, sourire aux lèvres, et nous saluèrent.

"Chéri, tu vas bien ?" me demanda ma mère, après avoir embrassé mon épaule

"On vient de retrouver l'assassin de Sarah et d'Anthony, à New York, la police a besoin d'une identification de ma part" répondis je le regard dans le vide

"Je vais réserver un vol" s'empressa mon frère.

"Pour trois personnes Emmett, je viens avec vous"

"Maman, tu..."

"Ne discutes pas" m'ordonna t-elle."Ton frère et moi, t'accompagnons"

"Ma puce, ça te dérange pas d'aller chez le cardiologue, avec papa ?"

"Non, bien sûr, dépêchez vous"

Alors que je me chargeais de préparer un sac, ma mère fit part de l'arrestation à mon père, Lili, et Jazz.

Il était impossible pour moi de réaliser, qu'après _2ans_, _5mois_, et _2semaines_, le barbare qui a infligé les pires atrocités à ma famille, soit enfin derrière les barreaux. Je pense même que je n'y croyais pas. Pendant tout ce temps, il avait déjà enlevé deux familles, sans qu'on puisse mettre la main sur lui, alors comment pouvait-il se retrouver en prison aujourd'hui. Un homme aussi méticuleux que lui, semblait être doué pour ne laisser aucune trace derrière lui.

Une heure trente plus tard, nous avions réussi à avoir un vol pour New York.

Dans l'avion, je tentais de fermer les yeux, pour me remémorrer chaque trait de son visage sadique. Pas très difficile, quand celui ci a hanté mes nuits, et le fait toujours. Mes mains tremblèrent, en me rappelant, que c'est un petit gringalet d'à peine un mètre 65, qui a réussi à s'introduire chez moi, et s'attaquait à ma famille, alors que j'étais là, tout près. Quel genre d'homme était t-il pour n'avoir aucune pitié, quand au fait de tuer un bébé ? Quand j'avais réussi à quitter le corps de ma femme, complètement ensanglanté, et souillé par ce salop, j'étais allé voir dans la chambre de mon fils, inquiet de ne pas entendre ses pleurs. Découvrir son tout petit corps inerte, légèrement bleu, m'avait fait vomir sur la moquette. Je me souviens l'avoir porté, pour le blottir contre moi, pendant de longues heures, et le bercer, la poitrine secouée par mes sanglots. Je n'avais pas su protéger mon bébé, mes deux bébés. A mes yeux, j'étais aussi coupable que ce connard, pour n'avoir pas su agir.

Les larmes coulantes à flot, je les effaçais d'un revers de la main, quand une hôtesse, porta un regard attristé envers moi.

Nous posions pieds à l'aéroport de JFK, vers _20heures_. Sans perdre de temps, nous avions prit un taxi, pour rejoindre le sud de la ville. Celui ci nous déposa devant le poste de police, une dizaine de minutes plus tard. Nous descendions tous, chargés d'un petit sac, après que ma mère ait payé notre course.

Les mains tremblantes, j'essayais tant bien que mal de les calmer, en les serrant dans un poing. Je craignais la rencontre. Totalement stupide, j'avais attendu ce moment depuis si longtemps. Intérieurement, je remerciais ma mère, qui glissa sa main, dans ma main gauche. Ce n'était pas totalement apaisant de la sentir près de moi, mais c'était tout de même rassurant de ressentir son soutien.

Complètement muet par l'émotion, c'est Emmett qui annonça notre venue, au policier qui était chargé de l'accueil. Une énième fois, je vis un regard de pitié. Il héla l'un de ses collègues, avant qu'un autre policier arrive, les mains prises par un porte document.

"Monsieur Masen ?"

"C'est moi"

Il tendit une main vers moi, que je serrais maladroitement.

"Je vous remercie d'avoir fait le voyage" me dit-il. "Suivez moi, nous allons rejoindre le bureau du chef, afin qu'il puisse vous expliquer"

Sans un mot, nous le suivions tous les trois, jusqu'au bout d'un couloir, où se trouvait un bureau fermé par une porte vitrée. Il donna deux coups sur le verre, avant qu'une voix grave nous autorise à entrer.

Deux hommes nous accueillir. L'un portait un uniforme de la police, l'autre, un costume noir. Je supposais que le FBI, avait surement du être prévenu de l'arrestation. Le supérieur Donovan, nous présenta l'agent Calihan. Quelques poignées de mains échangées, nous pûmes prendre place sur les sièges installés devant le bureau. Emmett se contenta de rester debout derrière nous, les bras croisés. L'agent du FBI, prit la même posture, devant nous.

"Comment l'avez vous retrouver ?" fut ma première question, trop curieux quand aux circonstances de son arrestation

"Monsieur McDonald, de son vrai non, a été arrêté après un excès de vitesse, il a montré des oppositions lors de son arrestation, et nous avons du l'emmener au poste...Par chance, un portait de lui affiché dans l'un de nos bureaux, nous a permis de le reconnaître" me répondit le superviseur Donovan

"Un portrait ne suffit pas à être sûr qu'il s'agisse du bon gars" intervint mon frère

"C'est pour cela que nous avons demandé un mandat pour fouiller le van du suspect, ainsi qu'un prélèvement sanguin, et l'identification de la troisième victime"

"Doit-il l'affronter ce soir ?" demanda ma mère, en pressant ma main dans la sienne, en signe réconfortant

"Le plutôt serait le mieux, bien sûr, il ne vous verra pas...Son avocate fait pression pour que nous le relâchions, nous avons prévenu la dernière victime, une jeune fille de 17ans, de venir le plus vite possible aussi...Il est urgent que les identifications se passent avant qu'on ne soit obligé de le relâcher"

C'est tout en sueur, le corps frissonnant d'appréhension, que je suivais l'agent du FBI, Calihan, vers une salle pas très éclairée. Dans celle ci, se trouvait une femme pas très âgée, habillée d'un tailleur marron clair, les cheveux tirés en arrière, puis une seconde femme, plus jeune, le ton aussi sévère que l'autre. L'agent me présenta l'avocate et le procureur.

"Qui est ce ?" questionna l'agent, Me Yung, l'avocate

"Edward Masen, la victime de Los Angeles"

"Supposée victime, rien ne relie cet à homme à mon client" eu t-elle le besoin de préciser

Ne l'écoutant pas, je tournais la tête, et vis soudainement le monstre qui donnait naissance à mes cauchemars. Assis près d'une table, les mains menottées. Ce connard feignait parfaitement l'indifférence, face à la situation. Ses yeux fixés sur le miroir sans teint, donnait presque l'impression qu'il me voyait. Mon sang se glaça, en imaginant que ce soit vrai. C'était insensé, je ne devais absolument pas le craindre ! Comme un retour rapide, je revoyais chaque geste, chaque sourire de sa part. J'avais à nouveau la sensation, d'être ligoté sur cette chaise, le regard inondé en voyant ce salop souillait ma femme, alors qu'elle tentait de se débattre, malgré les cordes à ses poignets.

"C'est...C'est lui" confirmais-je, une fois encore

"Vous en êtes sûr Monsieur Masen ?" s'empressa de me demander de nouveau, le gradé Donovan

"Comment pouvez vous être sûr qu'il s'agisse de lui ? Il s'est plus de deux ans, entre la nuit du meurtre de votre famille, et aujourd'hui"

"J'en suis certain" lui crachais-je au visage, agressif alors qu'elle osait me remettre en question

"Une identification ne suffira pas pour l'envoyer devant le juge, vous devez le libérer" nargua cette salope

"Nous attendons une ordonnance du juge, pour un prélèvement sanguin et d'ADN"

"Ça fait 4heures, que vous me sortez la même excuse, pour le garder dans vos cellules, j'exige qu'on relâche mon client" se disputa l'avocate

"Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça !" criais-je. "Je suis certain que c'est lui"

"C'est ce qu'on va voir"

Elle quitta la pièce, sûre d'elle. Je la suivais, pris d'une colère folle, à l'idée qu'elle puisse le libérer. Totalement fou de rage, je la plaquais contre le mur, les mains autour de sa gorge. Il était hors de question, que ce chien puisse filer aussi facilement !

Plusieurs policiers se précipitèrent autour de moi, pour essayer de me la faire relâcher. Sauf qu'à cet instant, tout ce que je voyais, c'était son visage représentant le _sien_. Je fus finalement tiré violement en arrière, avant d'être plaqué au sol, les mains derrière le dos.

Je me laissais faire, et relevais les yeux.

Soudainement, je vis celle que je ne pensais jamais revoir...Surtout pas ici. Ma belle, mon plus beau fantasme était debout à quelques mètres, les yeux écarquillés par la surprise. Une réaction que j'imitais parfaitement.

"Bella !"

Que pouvait-elle bien faire ici ? A New York ? Alors qu'elle était censé se trouver dans la cellule d'un centre.

Figé par l'étonnement, on me releva, et j'entendis vaguement les hurlements de l'avocate, qui voulait porter plainte contre moi, alors que je regardais mon obsession des derniers mois, s'éloignait avec deux hommes.

PDV Bella

Mince, j'ai du avalé trop d'anti-douleurs. Voilà que j'hallucine !

Devant moi, se trouvait la source de mes insomnies, de mes pleurs, et surtout l'une des causes de ma cicatrice qui marquera mon abdomen à vie.

Forcément j'hallucinais, sinon comment pouvais-je me trouver au même endroit que mon amour. Et mon hallucination, donnait un drôle d'endroit comme scène de nos retrouvailles. Que pouvait-il faire dans un poste de police à cette heure ci ? Non, que pouvait-il faire à New York premièrement ! Moi, qui était certaine, qu'il se trouvait à L.A. Enfin dans mes espoirs de le voir vivant.

Entendre mon nom dans sa bouche, provoqua un bref arrêt de mes battements, avant que ceux ci ne partent dans une course effrénée.

"Bella, ça va ?" s'inquiéta mon tuteur, alors que j'étais figée

"Mademoiselle Swan, vous devriez me suivre, jusqu'au bureau du chef, votre avocate vous y attend"

Je me tournais enfin la tête, surprise qu'Erika soit ici.

"Erika ? Qu'est ce qu'elle fout là ?"

"Ils ont surement du l'appeler, pour qu'elle puisse y assister" répondit Teddy

Tout à coup, je ne me souvenais plus pourquoi être là, la présence d'Edward brouillait tout mon esprit. Je voulus me retourner, pour revoir son visage. Etre certaine que ce soit bien lui, mais ce Logan insista une fois de plus, pour que nous le suivions vers son foutu bureau.

Et c'est à contre coeur, que je me traînais derrière lui, apeurée à l'idée de ne plus revoir mon ancien professeur. Il fallait absolument que je lui parle, dès que j'aurais reconnu ce connard .

Nous arrivions enfin devant la porte vitrée de l'office. Le policier l'ouvra, et s'effaça de l'entrée, afin de nous laisser passer. Mon avocate vint à notre rencontre, alors qu'elle faisait les cents pas, dans un coin de la pièce.

"Isabella" me salua t-elle

"Erika, qui t'a appelé ?"

"Le chef de la police, avec tes changements d'adresses trop fréquents, j'ai préféré qu'on m'appelle, si ils avaient la moindre information"

"Est ce que tu l'as vu ?" demandais-je hésitante

"Non"

Teddy toussota, pour signifier sa présence.

"T'as 28ans, Teddy, tu te présentes tout seul" dis-je, en levant les yeux

"Excusez moi de l'impolitesse de cette jeune fille, je suis Teddy Holligan, son tuteur" tendit-il sa main

"Erika Calvin, son avocate" serrant sa main

"Pourquoi t'étais pas là, à mon dernier entretien avec le juge ?"

"Audience d'une grande importance, et puis, je ne pouvais rien faire pour toi"

"C'est bien la peine que je te paie"

"Dois je te rappeler, que t'aurais pu prendre deux ans, pour la possession de stupéfiant, plus deux autres, pour l'agression, je trouve que tu t'en sors plutôt bien"

"Bla bla" réalisant qu'elle avait surement raison

"Assieds toi Bella, la nuit risque d'être longue" me conseilla Teddy

Je l'écoutais, et me posais douloureusement sur l'une des deux chaises, une main sur ma plaie recouverte. Je tournais la tête, quand la porte s'ouvra, sur deux hommes, en costume noir.

"Cool, le FBI...est ce que j'aurais le droit à l'équipe d'_Esprit Criminel _?" demandais-je sur le ton d'ironie

"Bella !" me gronda mon tuteur. "Excusez là, en état de stress, elle est très sarcastique"

"Tu peux arrêter de passer ton temps à t'excuser pour moi"

"Je suis l'agent Calihan, et voici mon collège l'agent William" décida d'intervenir le plus vieux des deux

"Mademoiselle Swan, pensez vous être en mesure de l'identifier tout de suite ?" me demanda l'agent William

"Est ce que je peux avoir un verre d'eau ?"

"Euh, oui oui, bien sûr" me regarda t-il curieusement

Il s'eclipsa quelques secondes, avant de revenir avec un gobelet rempli d'eau. Je le remerciais d'un sourire, et tendait la main vers mon tuteur, sans un mot. Dans ma main, il déposa deux pilules blanches, que j'avalais avec tout le contenu du verre. Même mes prises d'anti-douleurs, étaient contrôlés par cet idiot. Simplement parce que j'étais une ancienne toxico, et que ceux ci contenaient une dose de morphine.

"Maintenant oui" dis-je à l'agent

"Est ce que ..."

"Vous inquiétez pas, ce sont seulement des anti-douleurs pour ses blessures, ils n'interfèrent en aucun cas sur son jugement" le rassura Teddy

"Bien...Sachez que vous n'êtes pas obligés de faire ça maintenant, nous savons que vous sortez de l'hôpital" compatit l'agent William

"Je suis prête, je veux le faire tout de suite"le coupais-je

Tout à coup, je redevenais sérieuse. J'ai attendu ce moment si longtemps, j'ai appréhendé pendant des heures, l'instant où je verrais son visage...Il était temps de faire justice.

"Allons y alors" dirent syncro les deux agents

Reprenant mes béquilles, je suivais les deux agents, accompagnée d'Erika, afin de reconnaître l'assassin de mes parents.

Dans la petite salle sombre, on me présenta le procureur, le chef de la police criminelle, et cette pouffiasse d'avocate, en charge de défendre cet animal. Malgré le peu de luminosité, je vis sur son cou, les marques d'une strangulation. Je n'y portais pas attention, attiré par l'homme posé de l'autre côté de la vitre sans teinte, qui buvait un verre d'eau, assit sur une chaise. C'était lui. Identique à mes cruels souvenirs. Les poings serrés, j'essayais tant bien que mal de faire taire le volcan de rage, qui menaçait de se réveiller, après des mois à avoir apprit à gérer mes excès d'émotions avec le centre. Animée par une vive flamme de vengeance, je lâchais une de mes béquilles, et me précipitais vers la porte, l'ouvrant à la volée, pour sortir rapidement, et courir du mieux que je pouvais, vers la seconde porte qui suivait celle ci. Ouverte, j'entrais sous les cris des agents, qui voulait m'empêcher d'entrer dans la salle d'interrogatoire.

Le coeur battant, j'attrapais l'autre chaise sous la table, et bloquais la poignée, pour éviter que toute la clic des policiers furieux derrière la porte, n'entre. Certaine que la porte soit "verrouillée", je me retournais et me retrouvais enfin devant celui que je rêvais de tuer.

Ses yeux écarquillés par la surprise, je vis pourtant dans son regard, qu'il me reconnaissait. Son visage transpirait le sadisme, la perversité et la cruauté. Ses yeux noirs représentaient par excellence, la noiceur et l'inhumanité de son âme. Cet homme, par son seul physique et l'impression qu'il en dégageait, réveillait en vous vos instincts les plus animales. Face à lui, j'étais certaine d'être encore plus bestiale que lui. Je rêvais de m'amuser à tester son corps, sous électrocution, voir sa peau brûlait dans un bain d'acide ou décortiquer son corps, avec le soin et le professionnalisme d'un chirurgien.

Il ne bougeait pas. Il n'était aucunement effrayé par moi. J'en profitais alors, pour attraper ma béquille, et dans un geste brusque, rapide, et violent, je giflais son visage de ma canne, brisant ses petites lunettes, et surement son crâne aussi. Je souriais, excitée d'avoir pu l'atteindre aussi facilement. Assomé au sol, je me déchaînais contre son visage, lui infligeant des coups plus forts et plus brutaux les uns des autres. Chaque coup, était toujours plus violent que le précédent.

J'avais soif de vengeance. Je voulais que mes mains soient meurtrières. Le visage totalement défiguré, plusieurs hommes finirent par défoncer la porte, et entrer. J'espérais l'avoir achever. J'en aurais aucun regret, même en prison.

Sourire aux lèvres, je laissais un homme me menottait, après m'avoir soulevé. Les autres s'affairaient à transporter ce chien à l'hôpital.

"Oliver emmène là dans la salle de réunion, on peut pas la mettre en cellule, on est déjà surchargé, et elle est blessé" cria un homme, à mon gardien

Blessée ? Aussitôt penser, que je ressentais une violente douleur à mon abdomen. Le regard baissé, je fus surpris par mon débardeur, habituellement d'un blanc éclatant, imprégné de sang, rouge vif.

Dans la salle de réunion, je retrouvais Teddy, apparement déplacé vers cette pièce. Il accourut jusqu'à moi, effrayé en voyant mon vêtement trempé.

"Bella, qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?"

"C'était lui Teddy, c'était lui" fis-je haletante

"Une équipe d'ambulanciers va arriver dans quelques minutes"

"C'est quoi ces menottes ? Vous ne pouvez pas la détacher, elle est blessée !" s'écria mon tuteur, gueulant au visage du policier

L'homme souffla, avant de me détacher.

"Un homme sera devant la porte, vous avez interdiction de sortir de cette pièce, tant que nous ne l'aurons pas décidé"

Sans ajouter un mot de plus, il quitta la pièce.

"Merde Bella ! Qu'est ce que t'as encore foutu ?"

"J'ai pas pu me contrôler, je suis désolée, non en faites je le suis pas, je suis juste désolée que tu sois déçu de moi, alors que tu as mis des mois, à m'apprendre à gérer mon agressivité" dis je d'une traîte, essoufflée, mais toujours aussi excitée

"Chut, doucement" tenta t-il de me calmer, alors qu'il soulevait mon débardeur. "Dis moi ce qui s'est passé"

"Quand je l'ai vu, j'ai revu ma mère, et Phil, tu sais, je pouvais pas juste le reconnaître, et me tirer d'ici, alors j'ai couru jusqu'à l'autre salle, où il était enfermé, et je l'ai frappé avec ma béquille, t'aurais entendu la façon dont son crâne s'est brisé, c'était écoeurant, mais à la fois fascinant, et puis, je l'ai vu à terre, et là je pouvais plus me contrôler, je frappais encore et encore, je crois que je l'ai tué, mais j'en suis pas sûr" finis-je, toute fière

Teddy me regarda, les yeux ronds, surement choqué par mon récit.

"J'espère que non jeune fille !" me rouspéta t-il. "Tu viens de sortir du centre, et tous les deux, on a des projets, TU as des projets, que tu m'as promit de réaliser, alors j'espère vraiment que ce type pourrira en taule"

"Mon seul vrai projet, était de me venger de ce chien, rien d'autre ne compte, mais toi, tu comprends pas !" croisais-je les bras, furieuse

Le fusillant du regard, je vis son visage se radoucir.

"Je comprends ma puce, je sais à quel point, cet homme t'a torturé, et que tu avais besoin de rendre justice à tes parents, mais je voudrais tellement te voir heureuse, épanoui dans une vie banale d'étudiante, capable de sourire, et de vivre comme n'importe quelle stupide jeune fille de son âge"

"Je te déteste"

"Pourquoi cette fois ?" souria t-il

"Parce que t'arrive à me faire croire que je peux être heureuse"

Il éclata de rire, mais se tut quand une jeune femme entra, une trousse d'ambulancier à la main. Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, ma plaie était refermée par des agrafes. Les sutures seraient faite plus soigneusement un peu plus tard, quand ces idiots me relâcheront. Enfin si l'autre connard n'a pas crevé.

Allongée sur le canapé en cuir, qui se trouvait au fond de la pièce, je planais - juste un peu - grâce aux antalgiques que m'avait donné l'ambulancière.

"Comment tu te sens ?" se posa près de moi Teddy

Avant que je n'ai pu lui répondre, la porte de la salle de réunion s'ouvra.

Si rien ne m'avait tué depuis le début de cette journée, voir mon amour entrait ici, fit surement cessé tous battements de coeur. J'étais sans voix, de le voir vivant. Pourtant infime, je réussis à percevoir quelque chose de changé en lui. Ses yeux...ses émeraudes si uniques ne furent jamais aussi expressif.

Je voulus me relever, mais Teddy m'en empêcha.

"Tu bouges pas Bells, t'en as assez fait pour cette nuit"

Planté sur le pas de la porte, qui s'était refermé derrière lui, le visage de mon ange se ferma subitement, quand mon éducateur me toucha le ventre, pour me rallonger.

"C'est Edward" soufflais-je à cet idiot

Teddy savait tout d'Edward. Quand j'avais su pouvoir lui faire confiance, je lui avais pendant des heures, parler du troisième homme de ma vie. Charlie et Phil, en première et seconde position.

Surpris de le rencontrer enfin, j'en profitais pour me lever. La dernière fois que nous nous étions quittés, j'avais été blessante. Il devait surement m'en vouloir. Pourtant je voulais le voir, de plus près, lui parler. Boitant jusqu'à mes béquilles, posés dans un coin, je marchais jusqu'à lui.

Après une telle nuit, je pouvais certainement dire que j'avais le coeur solide.

Je finis par stopper mes pas, et imposais une distance d'environ 50cm entre nous. Dans son regard, je fus surprise d'y voir des larmes pas encore tombées. Sans un mot, j'approchais et tendais une main tremblante vers son visage, pour le caresser.

"Si tu savais comme j'ai regretté de t'avoir éloigné de moi" murmurais-je

Mon coeur battant à m'en faire suffoquer, les lèvres de mon amour posées sur les miennes, signèrent sans doute son arrêt. Cette caresse que j'avais tant voulu, dont j'avais rêvé les sensations qu'elle pourrait me procurer, venait enfin par sa douceur, alléger mon âme. J'entre-ouvrais la bouche, avide d'approfondir ce baiser. Sa langue s'immisça entre mes lèvres, pour venir titiller la mienne. La sensation était si euphorisante, que même la coke n'arriverait pas à atteindre ce niveau d'excitation. Nos langues se liaient, et se battaient pour le seul plaisir d'être en contact. Besoin de le toucher, de le garder contre moi, je relâchais son tee-shirt, et remontais mes mainsdans ses cheveux, plus long sur le haut du crâne, pou les agripper. Je voulais que ce baiser dure des heures, pour rattrapper le manque creusant que son absence avait infligé en moi.

Mais loin d'être une nageuse, capable de longues minutes d'apnée, je dus me détacher à contre coeur d'Edward, à bout de souffle.

Captive de son regard, je souriais, béate.

"Je suis fou de toi Bella, et j'en peux plus, que tu ne sois pas là" m'avoua t-il la gorge serrée

Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a amené à New York, et plus particulièrement dans ce poste de police, tout ce qui compte, c'est que j'ai pu enfin le retrouver.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello communauté FF ! **

**AIE ! Qui vient de me jeter cette pierre ? Je sais je sais, un mois que je n'ai pas posté...Est ce qu'un désolé et un new chapitre suffiront à me faire pardonner ? Je pense que non. Pourquoi ? Parce que cette longue attente n'a servi à rien. Mon chapitre est horriblement nul, mal écrit, et émotionnellement vide ! Le manque de temps, et d'inspiration m'ont sérieusement fatigué. **

**Pourtant, je vous le livre quand même. Pour passer à la suite. Pathétique, je sais !**

**Enfin...**

**Pour les réponses aux reviews, je vais manquer de temps. Donc je vais juste faire un résumé, en disant à quel point vos reviews m'ont touché, j'ai la nette impression de ne pas les mériter, quand je relis mes chapitres...Particulièrement pour celui ci ! **

**J'ai aussi vu l'article écrit dans le répertoire-twilight. WOW merci ! Je m'attendais pas à ce que ça te plaise autant. 4/5 sur l'échelle de la jouissance, c'est pas rien ! lol. Merci bcp**

**Je vous laisse donc avec ce petit chapitre. Bonne lecture, et celle qui souhaite mettre une review, dîtes moi sincèrement ce que vous en pensez, promis je ne me suiciderais pas ! lol. Faites moi part des fautes, contradictions et autre incohérence...Il doit surement y en avoir, je suis très douée pour en faire !**

**XOXO mes chéries.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 10<strong>

A bout de souffle, nous nous séparions une troisième fois, alors qu'Edward m'avait transporté jusqu'à la table, où il m'y avait posé, pour que nous soyons à tailles égales. Les poumons à peine chargé d'air, que ses lèvres se posèrent violement une nouvelle fois sur les miennes, pour m'offrir ce qui était à présent, mon péché mignon.

Mais les seuls, à avoir cette impression d'être seul au monde, un toussotement nous fit tomber de notre nuage rose. Gêné, mon amour quitta mes lèvres.

"Teddy, va faire un tour"

"Si un flic débarque ici, il pourrait se poser des questions"

"Je suis majeur sexuellement dans cet état"

"Tu connais la majorité sexuelle de tous les états ?" me demanda Edward, sourire aux lèvres

"Je te voulais, c'était une question de temps avant que tu ne tombes dans mes bras, et puis je n'avais pas la patience d'atteindre mes 18ans"

Je tirais sur son gilet, pour cogner mes lèvres sur les siennes. J'étais déjà accro à ses baisers. Sa bouche douce, et brûlante, se fit très vivante contre la mienne. C'était surréaliste de vivre un moment pareil, léger, alors que cette nuit devait être plus rude que les _650_ dernières passées. Le bonheur de retrouver Edward, arrivait à me faire oublier un instant, que j'étais à New York, dans un poste de police, pour identifier l'assassin de ma mère. Son corps collé au mien, je revivais cette sensation vécue l'année dernière : deux coeurs brisés, anéantis, revivant au contact de l'autre. Nous rompions une nouvelle fois notre étreinte passionnée, quand notre souffle se fit court.

Oubliant la présence parasitaire de mon éducateur, je m'extasiais devant la beauté de mon amour, caressant doucement son visage.

"Tu es beau, vraiment beau"

"Tu serais fier de moi, si je te dis que je suis sevré depuis presque 4mois ?"

J'écarquillais les yeux, surprise. Sevré, voilà pourquoi j'étais tant hypnotisée par son regard illuminé, contrairement à l'année dernière, où ses émeraudes étaient totalement vide d'émotion, même dans nos moments de joies. Il souria, surement touché que je puisse être si fière de lui. Il avait su surmonté ses démons, tentait de se défaire du bonheur artificiel que nous offrait la drogue, pour affronter la réalité, notre chagrin. Pour l'avoir vécu, je savais qu'il n'y avait rien de plus dur, que de se détacher de sources d'oubli, pour faire face. En cure, on nous répétait que faire face, s'est se forcer à avancer, vouloir que les choses changent...Faire face, c'est en réalité seulement ressentir à quel point vous êtes détruits, et comprendre que vous ne pourrez jamais vous sortir de ce puit de tristesse, dans lequel vous êtes tombés. Faire face, c'est voir jusqu'où vous vous êtes enfoncés, et sentir que vous ête incapable de remonter, parce qu'il n'y a personne en haut du puit, capable de vous remonter...Pour la première fois, j'ai vraiment une forte impression, qu'Edward pourrait être celui qui m'aiderait à refaire parti du monde des vivants.

Je réalisais soudainement, que si j'avais auparavant mis ses sentiments en doute, du à ses émotions intoxiqués par les nombreux gramme qu'il sniffait, aujourd'hui, il avait pleinement conscience de ce qu'il ressentait...Et même sevré, il était toujours amoureux de moi. Il ne m'avait pas oublié.

La voix éteinte par l'émotion, je le serrais fortement contre moi, laissant couler quelques larmes sur son tee-shirt. Silencieuse explosion de joie.

"J'ai eu si peur pour toi" soufflais-je à son oreille

"Je suis là ma puce, on se quitte plus"

"Promis ?"

"Promis"

Il baisa plusieurs fois mon cou, avant de défaire notre étreinte. Je vis Teddy vouloir intervenir une seconde fois dans nos retrouvailles, avant que la porte de la salle ne s'ouvre en grand. Rapidement Edward s'éloigna de moi. Je séchais mes larmes avec le revers de ma manche, et sautais sur un pieds, aider par Teddy, qui me tendit ensuite mes béquilles.

L'agent Calihan et William, firent leur apparition, un dossier à la main.

"Excusez nous de vous déranger, est ce que tout va bien ?" demanda Calihan

"Est que Monsieur McDonald va s'en sortir ?" s'inquiéta Teddy, détournant l'attention des deux agents

"Nous attendons les scans, afin de s'assurer qu'il n'y ait aucune lésion cérébrale, ou autre blessure grave" répondit l'agent William

"J'espère qu'il crèvera doucement !" crachais-je

"Mademoiselle Swan, que Monsieur McDonald soit un barbare ou non, vous pourriez aller en prison, si celui ci mourrait de ses blessures"

"Vous pensez sérieusement m'effrayer ! N'importe où je pourrais me retrouver, j'y serais heureuse en sachant que j'ai battu à mort l'assassin de ma mère"

Je vis du coin de l'oeil, Edward fronçer les sourcils. Il devait surement se demander de quoi je pouvais bien parler.

"Bella" tenta de me calmer Teddy

"J'en ai marre de tout ça ! Je suis fatiguée ! Je veux juste dormir !" éclatais-je, sentant tout à coup la fatigue me tombait dessus

"Posons nous d'accord, je sais que cette nuit a été particulièrement éprouvante pour vous, mais nous devons encore parler...Monsieur Masen, Mademoiselle Swan, vous voulez bien ?"

Je fus étonnée que Calihan s'adresse à nous deux. Soudain, je me rappelais où nous étions, et réalisais la présence surprenante d'Edward dans un poste de police.

"Attendez, y a un truc que je comprends pas, pourquoi Mr Masen devrait rester ?" demandais-je, curieuse de connaître la raison

"Vous n'avez pas été présenté ?" fit surprit William

"Non" répondions Edward et moi, occultant le fait que nous nous connaissions depuis presque un an

"Mademoiselle Swan, Mr Masen est la première victime de Jesse McDonald, Mr Masen, Melle Swan est le dernier témoin de la barbarie de l'assassin de votre femme et de votre fils"

Ebranlée, je sentis subitement ma poitrine se comprimait sous la force du choc. Les mains tremblantes, je lâchais mes béquilles. Ce n'était pas possible ! Non ! Ils se trompaient ! Il était totalement absurde que j'ai pu rencontré, être amie, puis amoureuse d'un homme qui avait été attaqué par le même détraqué sexuel, et cruel, qui m'avait enlevé ma raison de vivre...Pourtant quand Edward prit mon visage dans ses mains, le regard chargé de larmes, je sus que oui. L'homme qui avait violé et tué ma mère, avait agressé de la même manière sa femme, sous ses yeux, totalement impuissant. J'aurais du le savoir. J'aurais du le comprendre, comme j'avais vu sa dépendance, dès notre premier regard.

Son nez posé sur ma joue, ses larmes mélangées aux miennes, il me souffla plusieurs fois être désolé. J'aurais voulu lui demander pourquoi, mais j'étais totalement muette à cet instant. Ce n'était pas un hasard, si nous arrivions si bien à nous comprendre. Sans le savoir, nous avions partagés le même secret. Nos douleurs à l'ame si similaire, provenait du même barbare. Et c'était incroyable, qu'on ait pu se rencontrer.

Il nous fallut plusieurs minutes, pour que nous nous calmions, dans les bras de l'autre.

"Asseyons nous, vous le voulez bien ?" demanda Calihan

Je boitais jusqu'à l'un des sièges, pour me poser entre Teddy et Edward. Les deux agents nous firent face. Avant qu'ils n'aient pu dire un mot, on frappa à la porte. L'agent Willima autorisa la personne à entrer. Mon avocate, fut accompagnée par...Esmée. Je fus surprise qu'elle soit là. A ses côtés, se trouvait un homme aussi carré que mon tuteur. Je reconnus difficilement le grand frère d'Edward, Emmett. Je détournais rapidement mon attention, quand un policier apparut derrière eux, un petit carton dans les mains. Il déposa la petite boite sur la table, avant de chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille de l'agent Calihan, et quitter la salle de réunion.

"Jesse McDonald s'en sort avec quelques contusions, rien de grave, son avocate souhaite tout de même porter plainte contre vous, Melle Swan, pour agression"

"J'aimerais rencontrer l'avocate du plaignant, afin que nous discutions" dit Erika, assise à côté de moi, après que Teddy lui ai cédé sa place

"Bien"

"Jures moi que tu n'accorderas aucune faveur à ce chien, pour qu'il retire sa plainte"

"Ne t'inquiètes de rien, chérie, il paiera pour ce qu'il a fait" me rassura mon avocate, en caressant brièvement mes cheveux

"Vous êtes profilers ?" demandais-je aux deux agents

Ils hochèrent la tête, en guise de "_oui_".

"J'aimerais...J'aimerais vous poser une question, que j'ai en tête de...depuis cette nuit là"

Sous la table, Edward attrapa ma main tremblante, pour lier nos doigts.

"Il...est...il nous a laissé vivant...Vous...Vous savez pourquoi il a fait ça ? Pourquoi ?" tentais-je de ravaler mes larmes qui menaçaient de réappaître, une énième fois

"Jesse McDonald a vu son père tuait sa mère et sa petite soeur, un an avant son premier meurtre" me révela Calihan. "Si je peux vous donner un conseil, à vous Isabella, Edward, n'essayez pas de comprendre ce qui a bien pu traverser l'esprit de cet homme, il a assassiné vos familles, dans des circonstances terrifiantes et cruelles, et rien ne doit excuser son geste"

"Pourquoi nous ?" demanda doucement Edward, la gorge aussi nouée que la mienne

Les deux gradés ne répondirent pas. Au lieu de ça, Calihan sortit de son dossier, plusieurs photos qu'il étala devant nous. Edward et moi, étouffions un cri, devant les photos qui illustraient notre ancienne vie, notre bonheur.

"Ils vous surveillaient...depuis des mois, vous représentiez pour lui, l'image idéale d'une famille heureuse et unie, chose qu'il n'avait pas"

La main d'Edward serra la mienne. Contrairement à moi, Edward exprimait peu sa colère, sa haine. Je sentais à travers ma main douloureuse, emprisonnée dans la sienne, combien il avait mal, et se sentait coupable de n'avoir rien vue, en fixant les photos de sa femme, et de lui portant son fils, tous les trois assis à la table de la terrasse d'un café. Glissant mon regard vers les photos qui avaient figés le sourire de ma mère, alors que Phil baisait son cou, à la sortie de notre villa, mes larmes finirent par déborder. Le coeur au bord des lèvres, je me rappelais une énième fois, que je ne serais plus témoin des démonstrations d'amour abusive du couple qu'ils formaient.

"Cet homme voulait que vous souffriez autant que lui" dit William

"Je peux vous demander quelque chose ?"

"Je vous écoute Melle Swan"

"Dans quel Etat sera t-il jugé ?"

"Nous pensons le faire transférer en Arizona, lieu de sa dernière barbarie"

"Je peux vous demander une faveur ?"

"Allez y"

"J'aimerais que vous le surveillez, nuit et jour, je paierais s'il le faut, pour que quelqu'un veille à ce qu'il ne se fasse pas du mal, je veux qu'il ait un procés, qu'il soit jugé, condamné à la peine capitale, et qu'il purge sa peine jusqu'au bout"

"Nous y veillerons Isabella, je vous promet de faire le nécessaire"

"Merci monsieur"

Le regard baissé sur la main d'Edward, je sentis notre table nous fixait. Ils avaient pitié, pitié de la montagne de haine que j'étais devenue...Et je détestais ça.

"Mademoiselle Swan"

"Oui"

"Dans le véhicule de cet homme, nous avons trouvé ceci"

Du petit carton, il sortit un sachet, que j'identifiais comme pièce à conviction. Il le posa sur la table, avant de le glisser vers moi. Rapidement, je reconnus l'objet mis sous scellé. Le coeur battant à m'en déchirer la poitrine, je levais ma seconde main, pour prendre le plastique.

"Il n'est pas nécessaire que nous l'ayons pour le procès, alors nous tenions à vous le rendre"

Tétanisée par la vision du corps de ma mère ensanglantée, je n'avais même pas vu que ce connard lui avait arraché son médaillon en or blanc. A l'intérieur, se trouvait une photo d'elle et moi, alors que je n'avais que 10ans. Le bijou dans ma main, je le serrais fortement contre ma poitrine, secouée par mes sanglots. J'avais toujours voulu l'avoir. Aujourd'hui, je regrette d'avoir imaginé pouvoir le porter, un jour. Erika vint m'enlacer, pour me réconforter.

"Est ce que c'est fini ?" demanda Teddy

"Malheureusement, vous devez faire face aux poursuites contre vous, Isabella, et Edward"

"Mr Masen avez vous un avocat ?"

"Je...Je sais pas"

"Je vais faire appeler l'avocat de Papa, il saura nous aider" intervint Esmée, pour la première fois

"Le temps qu'il ramène ses fesses ici" souffla le grand frère d'Edward

"Si vous permettez madame, j'aimerais défendre votre fils, contre cette enragée" dit Erika

"Pouvons nous discuter des modalités dehors ?" lui demanda Esmée

"Oui, bien sûr"

"T'inquiètes pas mon bébé, on va te sortir de là"

Esmée embrassa le sommet du crâne de son fils, avant de quitter la salle avec mon avocate.

"Je suis désolé, Mademoiselle Swan, Monsieur Masen, deux policiers vont vous emmener vers vos cellules" dit Calihan

"On va vous laisser quelques minutes" conclut l'entretien, l'agent William

Les deux agents quittèrent à leur tour la salle de réunion. Je m'enfonçais dans mon siège, et lâchais la main d'Edward, pour rejeter la tête en arrière. J'étais exténuée, alors que ce n'était que le début de longs mois. Je voyais déjà le procès venir. Retourner à Phoenix. Ne pas craquer devant la presse. Témoigner. Revoir le regard éteint de ma mère. Convaincre un jury que l'homme qui paraît innocent en façade, détient en réalité le pire des coeurs en pierre.

Rien ne cessera. Jamais.

"Bella" m'appela Teddy.

Je soufflais, la poitrine opprimée.

"Tu peux me laisser deux minutes ?" lui demandais-je en regardant Edward, qui était resté muet depuis la fin de notre entretien

Il hocha la tête, pour m'accorder quelques minutes.

"Excusez moi, Emmett McCarthy ?" m'adressais-je au grand frère d'Edward

"Oui"

"Serait-il possible, de me laisser quelques minutes avec votre frère ?"

"Euh" hésita t-il en jetant un regard à son petit frère. "Oui"

"Merci" esquissais-je un sourire

Suivant Teddy, les deux hommes nous laissèrent seul.

Le visage dans les mains, Edward ne dit un mot. Son visage rouge m'indiqua qu'il était en colère. J'approchais une main tremblante vers ses cheveux dressés sur le haut de son crâne, mais avant que je n'ai pu le toucher, il se releva brusquement pour cogner dans le mur qui était à notre gauche. Plusieurs fois. Je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi furieux. Dans ses émeraudes, où j'y avais toujours perçu que de la tristesse, et une profonde culpabilité, étaient soudainement animées par une rage incandescente. C'était anormal. Anormal de voir cette lueur rouge vive dans son regard, n'être présente qu'aujourd'hui, alors que chez moi, elle brûlait depuis déjà longtemps. Etais-ce les motivations de ce chien qui le troublait ? Revoir les photos de sa femme et de son fils ? Peut être les deux.

Pendant plusieurs minutes, il déversa sa colère, en déchaînant ses poings sur les objets qui décoraient la pièce. Je restais assise, le laissant se vidait, avant de le voir s'assoir sur le canapé, où la fureur laissa sa place de nouveau aux pleurs. Plus "calme", je décidais de me lever, et boîter jusqu'à lui. Debout devant lui, je glissais mes mains dans ses cheveux, et me pencher pour embrasser le sommet de son crâne. Brutalement, il enlaça ma taille pour me serrer contre lui. Je remerçiais silencieusement les analgésiques de toujours faire effet, sinon j'étais sûre d'hurler de douleur à cet instant. Nous restions dans cette position, près d'une demie heure, avant qu'il n'arrive à faire taire ses sanglots. Il défit notre étreinte, avant de se lever. Je restais planter devant lui, le regard plongé dans le sien. D'une main tremblante, il dégagea quelques mèches de cheveux qui s'étaient collées à mon visage, embrassa mon front, avant de se diriger vers la porte.

Pendant une minute, je me perdais dans mes pensées. Repassant en quelques secondes, toute cette nuit.

Ereintée, je quittais à mon tour la pièce, pour suivre le policier qui m'emmenait jusqu'à ma cellule. Rapidement fouillée, je me posais sur le banc froid, qui faisait face à la cellule d'Edward.

"Est ce que...Est ce que tu l'as aussi agressé ?" lui demandais-je à travers les barreaux de nos cages

"Pas lui...son avocate, elle voulait le faire sortir"

Je fis rapidement le lien avec les marques au cou, que portait cette pétasse .

"Est ce que ça t'as fait du bien ?"

"Quoi dont ?"

"Le frapper"

"Beaucoup, pendant que je m'archanais sur lui, j'avais cette putain d'impression de respirer enfin, comme ci j'arrivais pour la première fois à me libérer de mes cauchemars, de mes souffrances"

"J'aurais voulu avoir cette chance"

"C'était jouissif, l'entendre gémir de douleur, il y avait du sang partout sur son visage, c'était...c'était"

"Jouissif" termina ma phrase Edward, l'esquisse d'un sourire aux lèvres

Je souriais à mon tour, ne pouvant mettre de mot sur les sensations que j'avais ressenti, quand je m'étais retrouvée face à lui. A l'esprit, une foule d'image, mettant en scène diverses tortures. Assoiffée de sang, assoiffée par _son _sang, mon coeur palpitait d'excitation, à l'idée de l'imaginer une nouvelle fois entre mes mains.

"J'espère que ton avocate est douée" me ramena à la réalité, Edward, en s'allongeant sur le banc, se positionnant sur le flanc pour me faire face

"Erika est la meilleure, c'est une véritable tigresse...surtout quand on s'attaque à moi"

Erika était devenue mon avocate, juste après la mort de mes parents. Avant ça, elle...elle était la meilleure amie de maman. Toutes les deux s'étaient rencontrées, pendant un match de base-ball où Phil, qui jouait pour les _Yankees_, se confrontait aux _Red Sox _de Boston. Elles avaient discutés pendant la mi-temps, débattant sur la beauté des joueurs. Maman s'était vantée auprès de la femme, d'être la petite amie, du joueur le plus en vue, alias Phil Dwyer. Depuis, elles ne s'étaient plus lâchées. C'était il y a 7ans...C'était hier.

Du revers la main, j'effaçais rapidement mes larmes.

"Bella" m'appela Edward, me sortant une nouvelle fois de mes pensées

"Hum"

"Est ce que ça va ?"

"Des souvenirs qui font toujours mal"

Il ne dit rien, me fixant toujours de ses émeraudes. Exténuée, je m'allongeais à mon tour, me posant sur le dos. Les effets des antalgiques s'estompaient au fil des minutes, j'espérais ne pas rester trop longtemps ici.

"Comment es-tu entré en cure ?" engageant la conversation

"J'ai fait une overdose"

"Quand ?" me tournant brutalement vers lui, choquée

"Quand...Quand tu es partie"

"Je suis désolée"

"La police m'a trouvé inconscient à Seattle" continua t-il. "On m'a réanimé, étonnamment, je n'ai eu aucune séquelle cérébrale, après ça, j'ai été forcé de suivre une cure"

"Combien de temps ?"

"4mois"

"Longue cure" constatais-je

"Hum"

"Est ce que c'est dur...maintenant ?"

"Parfois...quand je pense à toi" me confessa t-il

"J'étais folle de rage ce matin là, j'ai pas pensé un seul mot de ce que je t'ai dit...J'ai pas réfléchi une seconde"

Sujet visiblement encore sensible, il ne dit rien.

Nous restions sans rien dire, pendant une heure. Teddy avait eu l'autorisation de me refiler un anti-douleur, quand je n'avais pas pu supporté plus, les poignards imaginaires qui tranchaient ma peau. Après ça, j'avais sombré dans un sommeil léger.

Il était _12h15_, heure figée par la pendule accrochée au mur, perpendiculaire à nos cages, quand un stupide gardien me réveilla. Je n'avais pu me reposer que deux heures trente.

"Vous êtes libre"

Je soufflais, soulagée. Lentement, je me levais, et passais devant le policier, qui me rendit mes béquilles. Teddy et Erika m'attendaient dans le couloir.

"Où est Edward ?" demandais-je en remarquant sa cellule vide

"Il est sortit, il y a une heure" me répondit Teddy

"Oh" fis-je tristement. "Est ce qu'il a dit quelque chose ?"

"Il t'attend à Forks, chez ses parents, il doit être à l'aéroport"

J'aurais tellement voulu lui dire au revoir. J'étais tellement craintive quand à notre relation. Depuis notre entretien avec le FBI, il avait semblait particulièrement distant. Même son baiser posé sur mon front, avait été froid, fait sans réel plaisir. Quelque chose clochait, et j'avais peur de savoir qu'il m'en voulait encore pour ce que je lui avait craché au visage, en octobre dernier.

"Merci Erika" m'éloignant de mes pensées

"C'était un plaisir d'humilier cette pute, deux fois de suite"

J'esquissais un sourire, amusé par la férocité de mon avocate.

"Tu tombes de sommeil" remarqua Teddy, en passant une main dans mes boucles

"On peut retourner à Seattle, je veux plus être ici" dis-je en frottant mes yeux fatigués, et marqués par mes sanglots

"Avant ça, il faut que je te prévienne...La presse est au courant de ta présence à New York"

"Génial !"

"Je sais que tu es exténuée, mais si tu répondais à quelques questions, ça nous permettrait d'être un peu tranquille" me dit Erika

"Tu rigoles, une fois qu'ils me verront, ils m'harcélèront de question, je suis pas sûre de tenir le coup"

"Ils veulent seulement connaître tes impressions, quoi que tu en penses, des gens s'inquiètent pour toi"

"Qui ça ?" arquant un sourcil, curieuse

"Des gens qui vous aimaient, des fans, les équipiers de Phil...Tu sais à quel point ces gars t'aimaient"

"C'est pas une conférence de presse express, qui va les rassurer"

"Ca permettrait d'annoncer que tu es de retour"

"Retour à quoi ? C'est pas moi la starlette, c'était Phil !"

"L'Amérique te connait depuis que tu as 10 ans, ils t'ont vu en quelque sorte grandir, et puis, n'oublie pas que tu étais très active aussi, les galas de charité, les interviews"

"Je veux pas !"

"Je pense aussi que c'est pas une bonne idée qu'elle soit exposée aujourd'hui, elle ne tient plus debout, et nous devons encore régler quelques trucs" me défendit mon tuteur

"Bien" capitula Erika

Mon bref séjour se termina par l'hôpital, où un infirmier referma plus soigneusement ma plaie, après ça, nous avions prit directement la direction de l'aéroport, pour un vol en direction de Seattle.

Dans l'avion, je m'accrochais au bras de Teddy, et reposais ma tête sur son épaule. Il déposa un baiser sur le sommet de mon crâne. Rapidement, je plongeais dans un sommeil qui fut cette fois profond. Mon cerveau épuisé, n'eut pas la force de s'évader. C'était beaucoup mieux comme ça. Plusieurs heures plus tard, je fus étonné de me retrouver sur le lit de ma chambre au centre. L'horloge indiquait 21heures. Mon sommeil réparateur, me fit du bien. Malgré tout dans les vapes, je me levais, intriguée par une feuille posée sur mon bureau. Un mot de Teddy.

_"Tu dormiras cette nuit ici. Je n'ai pas voulu te réveiller. Je viendrais te chercher à 07heures demain. Ta sortie a été enregistrée, nous prendrons un taxi pour Port Angeles, vers 08heures, afin de préparer l'été. Reposes toi."_

Après 6mois d'absence, j'allais devoir retrouver Forks. Même si Edward m'y attendait, je n'avais pas si hâte que ça d'y retourner. Je ne tenais pas particulièrement à retrouver Charlie, que j'étais sûre de croiser. Son absence à New York, m'avait blessé, énormément. Pas d'humeur à m'éterniser dans mes réflexions, je me recouchais.

L'été sera long, très long.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi girls ! Comment va ?**

**Tout d'abord, merci bcp pour vos reviews encourageantes. Je vous assure, je n'allais surement pas à la pêche aux compliments, je pensais sérieusement que mon chapitre était médiocre. Mais je vois que c'est tout le contraire. Merci bcp bcp pour vos coms. J'aime votre engouement pour mon histoire, c'est très motivant !**

**Merci d'être fidèles, malgré mes publications pas toujours respéctées.**

**Voilà donc un new chapitre. Si l'envie vous prend, dîtes ce qui vous a plu, déplu. (Si il y a incompréhension, incohérence ou autre faute, dîtes le moi)**

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 11 :<span>

Le lendemain, réveillée à _06h55_, ma nuit désertée par mes cauchemars, ce fut un sommeil réparateur, qui me permit de souffler depuis longtemps. Le regard vissé au plafond, je provoquais les images des dernières _24heures_, esquissant un sourire quand je revis mes poings s'écrasaient sur le visage de Jesse McDonald. Jamais j'aurais pu imaginer qu'une telle occasion se présente. Jamais je n'avais ressenti une sensation aussi vibrante, mieux qu'un orgasme, plus tripant qu'une pilule d'esctasy, entendre cet enfoiré gémir, avait crée quelque chose d'explosive en moi. Rien qu'à y repenser, j'avais le coeur totalement pris de folie. C'était euphorisant, et je crevais d'envie de pouvoir recommencer. Je pourrais tout donner, ne serait ce que pour recommencer. Juste une minute, pour pouvoir revivre cette sensation d'extase. Je crevais d'envie, de mettre à exécution, un an et demi de torture que j'avais imaginé lui infliger. Comme un vampire, j'étais assoiffée de son sang si tentant, et alléchant.

Après autant de mois de réveil difficile, je m'étonnais de me sentir aussi légère. Soudainement, je fus prise d'un fou rire, qui résonna dans ma chambre. J'étais folle...et c'était tellement bon ! L'idée de vengeance était stimulante !

Pamphile _Lemay_, un romancier québécquois, disait que _le temps rend la vengeance plus belle, et plus terrible_. Oh que oui ! Quand mes nuits n'étaient pas peuplées de mes cauchemars, j'imaginais mille et une façons d'enterrer ce monstre. Au fil des jours, des nuits, ma façon de faire devenait plus précise, plus cruelle, demander plus de temps, et un grand self control, pour ne pas l'abattre dans la seconde. Certains disent que la vengeance est un poison qui finira par nous tuer...Ceux là, sont des ignorants. Quelle meilleure sentiment que de faire justice soit même. C'est encore le moyen le plus sûr de panser ses blessures. J'étais certaine qu'en mettant fin à sa vie, je serais capable d'avancer.

Un jour tu reposeras en paix maman. Sois certaine que je te rendrais justice, qu'importe les conséquences, je le ferais !

**"Je dois halluciner, Isabella Swan est en train de rire" me surprit Teddy, que je n'avais pas entendu entrer**

**"Debout Swan !" ordonna Jena, l'une de mes instructrices**

**"C'est bon Jena, je m'en occupe, tu peux aller rendre sourd quelqu'un d'autre"**

Je pouffais de rire, sans la moindre discrétion, provoquant un regard noir chez mon instructrice. Elle quitta ma chambre, non sans pousser un grognement. Mon tuteur et elle, étaient comme chien et chat. Ils avaient une façon différente de régler les racailles, prétentieuse, comme aimait m'appeler Jena. Comme tous ces autres chiens de gardiens, elle aimait la discipline, et la seule façon de l'appliquer était en nous forçant à faire des travails durs et humiliant, avec comme fond sonore, ses grondements insupportables. Teddy était tout le contraire. Patient et calme. Il s'intéressait vraiment à vous, il aimait son job. Certes il était têtu, il ne laissait pas tomber facilement, il fallait toujours qu'il obtienne ce qu'il veut, que ce soit au bout d'une conversation, ou d'une quelconque action. J'aimais qu'il me tenait tête, mais le détestais voir triompher dès qu'il arrivait à ses fins. Comme mes béquilles, il était un soutien dont j'avais besoin.

Mon éducateur vint se poser sur mon lit.

**"Comment tu te sens ?"**

**"Y a un début de mieux, j'ai bien dormi"**

**"Tant mieux, t'en avais vraiment besoin...Prends tes vêtements, avec lesquels tu es arrivée, tu prendras une douche, ensuite on parlera pendant que tu prendras ton petit déjeuner"**

J'obéissais, avant de me retrouver à la cantine, pour un petit déjeuner en tête à tête. C'était bien la première fois, que je déjeunais dans un tel silence. Pendant que je croquais dans ma biscotte, Teddy signait plusieurs papiers.

**"Alors, j'imagine que ma liberté est sous condition"**

**"2ans de mise à l'épreuve"**

**"Qui consiste en quoi ?"**

**"Pas de drogue, pas de dégradation de lieux publics, ni d'agression, bref, aucun délit...Sinon, on te revoit devant le juge, et la case prison"**

**"Wow !"**

**"Dans deux mois, tu auras 18ans, Bells...Tu ne seras plus considérée comme une enfant aux yeux de la loi"**

**"Je sais...alors tu vas me coller au cul pendant encore deux mois ?"**

**"Le juge a transmis sa décision, après avoir apprit ta dernière tentative, je resterais ton tuteur jusqu'à tes 21ans" m'annonça t-il, une légère grimace au visage, craignant surement une énième crise de ma part. "Y a encore du travail, avant de pouvoir éradiquer toutes formes de violence, que t'as apprit cet enfoiré"**

Je baissais les yeux, honteuse. Chaque jour, je m'étonnais de voir les dégâts qu'avait laissé ce chien sur moi. Chaque jour, dans le reflet d'un miroir, une mauvaise action, ou un souvenir, je réalisais ce que j'étais devenue. Contrairement à ce qu'on pouvait penser, je ne m'amusais pas de mes mesfaits, ça ne me plaisait pas d'être cette boule de nerfs ingérable. Seulement, je ne pouvais pas faire autrement. Le jour, je riais de mes mauvaises actions, et la nuit, je pleurais de regret, détestant l'image de délinquante, que j'affichais fièrement le jour.

**"Tu vas tout de même pas me suivre comme un toutou, quand nous serons en Californie"**

**"Non...je te surveillerais de loin, je consulterais parfois tes mouvements bancaires, m'assurer que tu n'utiliseras pas ta fortune dans la consommation de tes anciennes drogues, je te demanderais aussi de faire un test, si je te sens instable...Je tiens aussi à ce que tu suives une autre thérapie" lâcha t-il rapidement**

**"Quoi ? Non Teddy, pas ça s'il te plait"**

**"Bells, il faut que tu parles à quelqu'un de compétent"**

**"Je te parle à toi, tu m'écoutes"**

**"Faut croire que pas assez, sinon jamais je t'aurais laissé dans cette cuisine, un couteau de viande sous la main...Je te faisais confiance Bella, j'ai cru qu'on arrivait enfin à quelque chose...J'ai rien vu venir" culpabilisa t-il**

**"C'est pas de ta faute...Je pensais qu'Edward était mort, par ma faute, je me supportais pas d'avoir pu lui faire ça" **

**"T'imagines une seule seconde, si ça avait marché"**

**"Si ça avait marché, j'aurais rejoint ma mère...Je n'aurais rien perdu, au contraire"**

**"Il faut que tu te fasses suivre Bella, tu dois aller au bout d'une thérapie"**

**"J'ai essayé, je t'assure que j'ai essayé, mais je n'avance pas...Je vivrais avec ce que j'ai vu, chaque jour il faudra que je me souvienne à quel point j'étais heureuse avant, et chaque jour, il faudra me rappeler comment je l'ai perdu...Rien ne changera ça, pas même le meilleur des psy"**

**"Je veux que tu essaies une dernière fois" **

Je serrais les poings, contenant un cri de rage, que j'essayais tant bien que mal d'avaler.

**"OK, mais ce sera la dernière...Si la psy conclut que je pourrais pas changer ce que je suis, alors tu laisseras tomber"**

**"Je te le promet"**

**"Refiles moi mon meilleur ami, l'oxycodone" lui demandais-je en tendant une main.**

Il fouilla dans sa poche, avant de laisser tomber une pilule dans ma paume gauche. Je la fis passer, avec mon jus de fruit, appréciant rapidement l'effet anésthésiant qu'il procurait à la douleur intense, qui siégait dans ma cuisse gauche.

**"Avant qu'on ne parte pour Port Angeles, tu dois voir le chirurgien qui t'a opéré après ton accident"**

**"Pourquoi ?"**

**"Je ne vais pas pouvoir toujours gérer tes prises, l'oxycodone est un puissant stupéfiant, ce qui est proscrit pour une ancienne junkie"**

**"La morphine ne marchait pas, la douleur était insupportable, l'oxycodone agit beaucoup mieux"**

**"Sauf que tu finiras par en être dépendante"**

**"Tu dis ça comme ci ça me faisait plaisir de prendre ces trucs, ma jambe me fait un mal de chien, tout le temps, si j'arrête mon traitement, je pourrais m'amputer moi même, pour faire cesser la douleur"**

**"Je sais, mais tu dois le voir pour d'autres examens"**

Mon petit déjeuner terminé, nous quittions le centre, vers _08h15_, pour rejoindre le quartier de _First Hill_, là où se trouvait le _Harboview Medical Center_. J'y avais été transporté d'urgence, la cuisse gauche déchirée. Au fil du temps, j'avais peu d'espoir de voir venir la guérison. Ma jambe avait été gravement touché, et je devais me faire à l'idée, que je passerais le reste de ma vie, à me trimballer en béquille. Sauf que j'y arrivais pas, il m'était insupportable de m'imaginer toute une vie, infirme.

Il ne suffit que d'une vingtaine de minutes pour atteindre le centre médical, et rencontrait le Dr Johan. Sur son lit d'auscultation, il avait tenté de voir une quelconque tumeur ou gangrène, qui pourrait retarder ma guérison. L'examen peu concluant, j'avais passé deux heures trente, à me faire photographier : Radiologie, Scanner, IRM...Voir la grimace d'incompréhension sur le visage du chirugien, à la fin de mon dernier examen, m'inquiéta.

**"Vos examens n'ont révelé aucune tumeur, ou infection qui pourraient entraver le processus de guérison"**

**"Vous voulez dire, qu'il n'y a aucune explication, au fait que je me trouve encore à devoir marcher en béquilles, 8mois après mon accident ?"**

**"Avant de vous donner une réponse, j'aimerais intervenir de nouveau sur le membre"**

**"Encore ?"**

**"L'opération pourra peut être nous donner une information"**

Nous avions quitté l'hôpital, vers _12heures_, avec un nouveau rendez-vous, prévu dans deux semaines. Le Dr Johan procédera ce jour là, à une autre intervention, qui j'espérais lui permettrait à ses collègues et lui, de comprendre le problème. Je ne pus m'empêcher d'espérer. Je ne savais pas si l'absence de tumeur, était une bonne chose. J'aurais peut être voulu que ce soit le cas, j'aurais pu être ainsi opéré, et suivi une autre rééducation, qui m'aurait permit de remarcher normalement.

Angoissée quand à l'intervention, Teddy m'avait emmené faire quelques boutiques, pour que je puisse avoir quelques vêtements, le temps de récupérer mes affaires. Shopping qui m'avait permit de me vider la tête. Aujourd'hui était un bon jour, j'étais libre. Je souriais, excitée, en repensant au fait que je ne serais plus obligée de me réveiller aux aurores, par les aboiements de mes instructeurs, que je n'aurais plus à me presser dans la douche froide, pour ne pas rater mon petit déjeuner, que je ne serais plus obligée de me tuer dans une tâche douloureuse et épuisante, et surtout...Plus de cours de sport intensif !

Bilan de 6mois d'enfermement : En plus d'être toujours rageuse, je suis sourde d'une oreille. Leurs statistiques qui montrent une réussite de leurs méthodes d'éducations, pourraient sérieusement dégringoler si je décidais de témoigner, moi, mais aussi la moitié du centre.

Dans le taxi qui nous menait à Port Angeles, les yeux rivés sur le paysage défilant, j'appréhendais mon retour à Forks. Alors que j'avais longtemps cru avoir hâte d'y retournée, ce fut tout le contraire. Aujourd'hui, j'aurais préféré que nous prenions l'avion pour la Californie, pouvoir m'y installer, et essayer de changer les choses, maintenant que l'assassin de mes parents allait être emprisonné. Mais Edward m'attendait là-bas. Quand je repensais aux dernières 24heures, il était surréaliste qu'on ait pu se revoir, dans des circonstances aussi troublantes. Tous les deux marquées par la perte de notre famille, nous avions décidé de nous réfugier à Forks, nous avions apprit à nous connaître, à partager nos peines, sans même savoir que nous avions été anéantis par le même homme. C'était effarant !

En plus d'apprendre que nous étions liés par le même détraqué, j'avais eu le plaisir de savoir qu'il ne m'avait pas oublié. Je lui avais manqué. La boule d'excitation logée dans mon ventre, n'était là qu'à cause de lui...L'embrasser avait été si innattendu, mais si bon. Je ne me souvenais plus mettre senti aussi bien, que quand ses lèvres se mouvaient contre les miennes. Pour la première fois, je m'étais sentie vivante, légère, presque en lévitation. J'avais retrouvé la chaleur de sa peau, la couleur intense et profonde de ses émeraudes, son parfum, que j'avais passé mon temps à sniffer l'année dernière...Malgré ce bien-être ressenti où nous étions ensemble, je fus prise d'inquiétude, en repensant à notre dernier baiser, et sa sortie rapide du poste de police. Notre discussion dans les cellules, avait du surement le faire changer d'avis quand à nous. Il avait fait une overdose. Jamais je n'aurais cru que mes mots, auraient eu un impact si destructeur envers lui. Comment avait-il pu croire que je pense un mot, après le temps que nous avions passé ensemble. Il savait pourtant que j'étais dans un mauvais jour, il savait qu'il ne me fallait pas grand chose pour m'emporter, et être blessante. Il me connaissait...Pas si bien que ça visiblement. Comment avait-il pu imaginer une seule seconde, que je puisse penser de lui, être un junkie pathétique, qui passait son temps à pleurnicher sur mon épaule ? Certes gérer sa dépendance m'épuisait parfois, mais jamais je m'en étais plainte, pas une seule fois. Soudain, je fus prise de colère, à l'idée qu'il ait pu croire que je ne sois pas sincère avec lui, pendant les deux mois, où nous étions non-stop ensemble. C'était insensé ! Comment pouvait-il croire, que je fasse semblant, d'aimer être avec lui. Avait-il oublié, les nuits où je débarquais chez lui, et me faufilais dans son lit (après avoir trouvé la clé sous un lourd pot de fleurs), pour le réconforter, sans qu'il n'ai eu besoin de m'appeler.

Cachant mon visage à l'abri des yeux de Teddy, avec ma grosse capuche, je laissais mes larmes couler, subitement déçue qu'Edward ait pu mettre en doute la force de notre amitié.

Finalement, ce n'était pas un si bon jour que ça. Ma liberté était illusoire, au fond je suis toujours prisonnière de mes doutes, mes peurs et mes fantômes.

C'est à _13h45_, après une circulation plutôt dense, que nous arrivions devant l'un des hôtel de Port Angeles. Il n'y avait que quelques pas à faire, pour rejoindre Forks. L'hôtel aux allures de motel, était un petit batiment constitué d'un seul étage, qui faisait face à un petit parking, où se gara notre taxi. J'avais horreur de ce genre d'endroit. Mais loin des grandes villes, nous ne pouvions nous offrir un cinq étoile. Je déteste Phil, pour m'avoir rendu accro au luxe ! Dans la chambre louée, qui se trouvait au rez de chaussé, je jetais mes béquilles dans un coin de la pièce, et me jetais sur le lit. La chambre était modeste, le strict nécessaire. J'espérais que nous n'aurions pas à nous éterniser ici.

**"Fatiguée ?" me demanda Teddy, en posant ses Ray-Bans et son sac, sur une table installée dans la kitchenette.**

**"Pas vraiment...c'est quoi le programme de l'après midi ?"**

**"Pressée de voir ton amoureux"**

**"Ca, et de quitter l'Etat"**

**"Tu viens à peine d'arriver, qu'est ce qui y a ?"**

**"J'ai pas vraiment envie de revoir les gens qui se trouvent dans ce trou perdu"**

**"Même Charlie"**

**"Parlons en de mon géniteur...Il savait qu'on avait retrouvé l'assassin de maman, et il n'a même pas ramené son cul à New York, comment peut-il être aussi égoiste ! J'avais besoin de lui, j'avais besoin qu'il me rassure !"**

Je réalisais subitement à quel point j'avais été blessé par l'absence de mon père. Teddy s'approcha, et tenta de me réconforter.

**"Je le déteste ! Il m'a abandonné"**

**"Je suis sûr que c'est pas intentionnel, il a peut être cru que tu ne voulais pas de lui" **

**"Il est la dernière famille biologique que j'ai, comment peut-il penser une chose pareille ?"**

**"Je sais pas ma belle...Tous les deux, vous avez besoin de parler"**

**"Je veux plus de lui, je récupère mes affaires, et je ne veux plus rien à faire avec lui" **

**"Sois pas aussi sévère envers lui Bella, je suis sûr qu'il a de bonnes raisons"**

Pas convaincu, je me tus tout de même, pas d'humeur à débattre.

**"J'ai une surprise pour toi, qui je suis sûr te fera plaisir"**

**"Une sépulture à mon nom ?" **

Teddy claqua sa main sur ma nuque, exaspéré par mon humour noir.

**"Aie ! Quoi ? C'est un très beau cadeau, je trouve"**

Il se releva, et alla chercher quelque chose dans son sac. Dans sa main, brillait ma carte bancaire. Si j'avais pu, je serais debout sur le lit à sauter de joie.

**"Enfin entière" attrapais ma liberté financière, et ma carte d'identité**

Mon tuteur pouffa de rire.

**"Tu paieras avec, le taxi qui t'amènera à la villa de ton petit ami"**

**"C'est pas encore mon petit ami"**

**"Tu fais gaffe Swan, tu vas seulement voir ce Masen, personne d'autre"**

**"Promis"**

**"De mon côté, je vais faire quelques courses, on se retrouve ici à 18heures"**

**"Je serais là"**

Ne perdant pas de temps, je me relevais et fonçais dans la salle de bain, pour me changer. Avec mes blessures, je me sentirais plus à l'aise d'en une robe. Devant la glace, je vérifiais mon reflet dans la robe noire et longue, en coton léger, que j'avais acheté dans la matinée, avant de quitter Teddy. J'avais un besoin urgent de m'expliquer avec Edward.

**"Je vais devoir acheter aussi quelques trucs"**

**"Quoi ?"**

**"Un téléphone, un mp3, un casque, bref des choses qui permettront de m'occuper dans ce taudis, le temps qu'on puisse aller faire mes cartons"**

**"Ok, mais je veux les tickets"**

**"Oui chef"**

Près d'une vingtaine de minutes après, j'arrivais devant l'épicerie de Forks. J'avais une fringale, et savoir que je pouvais manger tout ce que le centre m'avait interdit, fit grogner mon vendre d'impatience. Je rêvais de chocolat, de chips et autres sucreries, qui feraient surement criser mes instructeurs. J'en salivais déjà d'envie.

Je demandais à mon taxi de patienter devant la boutique, quelques minutes, le temps de faire quelques courses. Rejoignant la supérette, je fus figée à l'entrée, en voyant Lauren à la caisse. Un chewing maché vulgairement, elle limait ses ongles. Génial ! Moi qui pensait passer inaperçue. Tout autant surprise que moi, elle arqua un sourcil, sourire aux lèvres.

**"Regardez qui est là"**

**"Papa chéri t'a enlevé ton argent de poche, pour faire la caissière ?"**

**"Je t'emmerde Swan !" affichant fièrement son majeur**

**"Idem pétasse !"**

Je disparaissais dans les rayons, pas d'humeur à m'éterniser. Longeant le rayon des friandises, je partais à la recherche des sucreries qui pourront en deux ou trois bouchées, me faire rattraper les kilos perdus pendant mon internement.

**"C'est marrant, vous ressemblez à ma soeur, cette égoiste s'est tirée sans même me prévenir"**

Sans avoir besoin de me retourner, je reconnus cette voix. La voix de ma soeur de coeur, dont le sourire et les délires m'avait énormément manqué.

**"Je pourrais lui pardonner, si elle se tournait et me faisait une étreinte très collée-serrée"**

Je souriais, avant de me tournais et de me jetais dans ses bras, lâchant mes béquilles, qui claquèrent au sol. Comment j'ai pu l'oublier !

**"C'était trop dur" pleurnichais-je dans son cou**

**"Je sais ma puce" caressa t-elle mon dos, pour me consoler**

Nous restions une bonne dizaine de minutes, dans les bras de l'autre. Comment avais-je pu envisager de quitter l'Etat, sans même lui rendre visite, ou encorr la convaincre de ramener son cul avec moi, parce qu'il était évident, que je ne pouvais pas changer de vie, sans elle. Des tas de choses à nous dire, je renvoyais mon taxi, et montais derrière Angie, sur l'une des bécanes que lui prêtait Paul. Nous rejoignions le parc pour enfants, où nous passions parfois du temps. Nous nous posions l'une en face de l'autre, sur l'un des bancs du parc, déserté.

**"Il faut absolument que tu me racontes, tout depuis le début, et quand je dis le début, je parle de la dernière fois, où tu as vu cet idiot de Jake"**

**"Il t'a raconté ?"**

**"Je l'ai giflé pour avoir été aussi con !"**

**"J'imagine, qu'il t'a aussi parlé de"**

**"Masen ? Je l'ai reconnu tout de suite, quand Jake me l'a décrit..D'ailleurs j'aimerais bien savoir ce qui se passe, ou ce qui s'est passé entre vous"**

Alors pendant environ trois heures, je lui expliquais tout. Du premier moment partagé avec Edward, dans ma voiture, jusqu'à la récente arrestation de Jesse Mc Donald, en passant par les moments durs passés au centre, et mon entrée à Stanford, ce qui l'avait rendu complètement folle de joie. Elle imaginait déjà nos futurs projets, notre cohabitation, puisqu'elle avait décidé aussi d'intégrer la même université, la rentrée prochaine. Pour ma relation avec Edward, elle fut vexée, mais j'avais réussi à la refaire sourire, en lui racontant mes talents de boxeuses, testés sur l'assassin de maman. Pourtant à la fin de mon récit, et de notre accolade, je vis sur son visage qu'elle me cachait quelque chose, et était visiblement inquiète de me dire de quoi il s'agissait.

**"Angie, qu'est ce qui cloche ?"**

**"Ton histoire avec Masen"**

**"De quoi tu parles ?"**

**"Ce type t'a menti"**

**"Je comprends pas, ce que tu veux dire Angie" **

Sans pourtant comprendre, je sentais que ce qu'elle comptait me dire, allait me foutre les nerfs.

**"Tu as dis que la soeur de ton prof"**

**"Alice"**

**"Oui, Alice...tu as dit qu'à chaque fois que tu appelais, cette fille te disait que son frère n'était pas là"**

**"Il est où le problème ?"**

**"Bella...Masen, a disparu seulement 4mois, donc j'imagine que c'était pour sa cure, mais après ça il est revenu"**

**"Quoi ?"**

**"Masen est en ville depuis Mars"**

Abasourdie, je fus totalement muette pendant environ une minute. Edward ne m'aurait pas caché son retour. Il ne m'aurait pas menti. Alice m'aurait forcément dit que son frère était à Forks, en sachant à quel point je souffrais de son absence. Si non pourquoi ?

**"Bells, y a autre chose ?"**

**"Quoi ?" hurlais-je presque à son visage**

**"Avec les gars, on l'a vu plusieurs fois dans un bar, en ville, avec une fille"**

**"Et ?"**

**"C'est la même fille depuis deux mois, ce qui veut dire que c'est sa copine"**

N'en supportant pas plus, je me levais. Il fallait que je le vois. Il fallait qu'il démente les dires d'Angela.

**"J'ai...J'ai besoin de ta moto"**

**"Pourquoi ?"**

**"Tu me le passes ? Oui ou Merde !"**

**"Bells, je suis désolée" dit-elle en me donnant les clès**

Devant chez lui, je descendais rapidement de la moto. En furie, je boitais jusqu'à la porte et cognais brutalement mon poing plusieurs fois. J'avais l'impression d'être capable de m'immoler le corps, par la simple force de ma rage. Pas lui, lui n'avait pas le droit !

Je comptais une bonne minute, avant d'entendre des pas derrière la porte. Alice m'ouvra. Ma colère plus que visible, elle écarquilla les yeux de surprise.

**"Appelles ton frère !" lui ordonnais-je**

Effrayée par mon ton, elle s'éxecuta et revint avec Edward. Alors qu'il affichait un sourire, visiblement heureux de me revoir, je claquais violement ma main gauche sur sa joue. Choquée, Alice étouffa un cri dans ses mains, quand son frère massa sa joue, que j'espérais très endolorie.

**"Vous vous êtes bien foutu de ma gueule !"**

**"Bells, laisses moi t'expliquer"**

Ma main incontrôlable se retrouva une seconde fois sur son visage.

**"Toi tu m'écoutes ! Quand je me suis tirée, j'arrêtais pas de me dire que j'avais fait une putain de grosse erreur, en t'insultant de junkie pleurnichard, à qui on ne pouvait pas faire confiance, j'étais dans un jour noir, tu le savais, tu sais que j'avais autant de faiblesse que toi...Tu peux pas savoir comme je me suis sentie dégueulasse, quand j'ai vu dans tes yeux, que je t'avais déçu, blessé...Alors, j'ai fait demi-tour" d'un geste brutal, je déchirais le bas de ma robe jusqu'en haut de ma cuisse, mettant ainsi à découvert la cicatrice qui longeait ma jambe gauche." Parce qu'il fallait absolument que je te dise, que j'étais tout aussi dingue de toi, et que j'étais prête à attendre que tu sois vraiment prêt, à ce qu'on soit un couple"**

La voix devenue erratique à cause de mes plaintes, je prenais un temps pour tenter de respirer normalement.

**"Parce que j'ai cru que notre histoire en valait la peine, je me suis prise un trois tonne en pleine face, parce que j'ai cru que nous méritions d'avoir une chance d'être heureux, j'ai provoqué un accident, qui m'a rendu infirme...J'ai regretté des mots, qui étaient entièrement vrai !...Tu n'es pas amoureux de moi Edward, pour toi, j'étais réellement un mouchoir pour sécher tes larmes, rien d'autre"**

**"Bella, écoutes moi s'il te plait" **

Il fit un pas vers moi, je reculais, le regard plein de haine.

**"Ce que je t'ai dit, méritait à ce point que tu me fasses autant souffrir ? Sais tu les nuits que j'ai passé à crier ton nom ? Connais tu le nombre de bagarre que j'ai provoqué, simplement pour rejeter les regrets que j'avais vis à vis de toi ? T'es qu'un traître Edward, un traître qui s'est joué de ma souffrance et de ma culpabilité...Est ce que ça ne suffisait pas à tes yeux, que je sois hantée par le fantôme de ma mère...T'es qu'une pourriture Masen, toi, et ta soeur !" me détournais-je vers Alice, dont le regard était inondé. **

Humiliée, je crachais au visage de celle ci, avant d'infliger une troisième claque sur le visage d'Edward.

**"Ca c'est pour m'avoir embrassé, alors que tu baises une autre pouffiasse !"**

Ma haine expulsée, le coeur vidé, je quittais leur perron, pour reprendre la route. Je vis du coin de l'oeil, Edward tentait de me retenir, mais Alice l'en empêcha. Le moteur allumé, je quittais l'allée sous l'oeil de ces deux connards. Sur la route, alors que je pensais avoir vidé mon sac, je me retenais pour ne pas éclater en sanglot. Il m'avait trahi, sans aucun scrupule. Sans aucune honte, il avait détruit ce qu'il restait de moi, ce qu'il avait réveillé en moi, en ayant conscience que j'en souffrirais terriblement. A mes yeux, il était aussi inhumain que Jesse McDonald.

Comme toutes les adolescentes, dans un chagrin amoureux, tout ce que je voulais c'est ma mère. Morte, je devais me contenter de ces cendres. Devant la maison de Charlie, je rejoignais rapidement l'entrée, profitant de son absence pour me faufiler en douce. J'avais besoin des cendres de ma mère, j'avais besoin de mon ordinateur où je stockais nos photos, et les images de nos 16années passées ensemble, pour avoir l'impression qu'elle était prêt de moi. Recherchant la clé de secours, caché sur le dessus du cadre de la porte, j'ouvrais et me précipitais du mieux que je pouvais, à l'étage, pour récupérer mes affaires.

Rien n'avait changé, tout était en place. J'attrapais un sac dans la penderie, et y fourrer les deux urnes, mon ordinateur, et le tee-shirt préféré de ma mère. Vérifiant que je n'avais rien oublié, mon regard s'arrêta sur les deux peluches posées sur mon lit. Celles qu'Edward et moi avions gagné pendant la fête forraine. Il avait gâché les mois les plus beaux depuis la mort de maman. Il avait détruit tout l'espoir que j'avais mis dans notre histoire, dans un avenir qui aurait pu me faire oublier, les derniers mois.

Je ne m'éternisais pas, et quittais la maison, pour retrouver Port Angeles, que j'atteignais rapidement. Dans ma chambre, la seule façon d'extérioriser ma colère fut de tout casser. Comme d'habitude. De plusieurs coups de béquilles, j'avais complètement saccagé la chambre, tout en hurlant ma haine.

**"JE TE DETESTE EDWARD ! TU ENTENDS ! JE TE HAIS !"**

Prise de spasme, je me jetais sur mon lit, serrant dans mes bras les restes de maman.

**"Reviens maman, j'ai besoin de toi...Reviens s'il te plait, pour moi"**

Sortant mon ordinateur de mon sac, je fis résonner dans la chambre, les cris de ma mère, alors que je faisais du vélo sur la route, au lieu de l'écouter et de rester sur le trottoir. Sous mes larmes abondantes, j'esquissais un sourire, en la regardant courir après moi, alors que je pédalais plus fort.

Pendant des heures, j'apaisais mes pleurs en écoutant maman. Je n'entendis pas Teddy ouvrir la porte, vers 18heures, comme nous avions prévus de nous retrouver. Sans même voir son visage, je voyais déjà qu'il boullonnait face au bordel que j'avais mis. Pourtant il ne dit rien. La voix de ma mère semblait lui faire comprendre que j'allais mal, très mal. Posant plusieurs sacs sur la table, il vint s'agenouiller devant moi, pour me faire face.

**"Bella"**

**"Je veux qu'on prenne l'avion demain matin pour la Californie, je rachèterais tout là bas...Je ne veux plus rien à faire ici" dis-je, les yeux rivés sur mon écran**

**"Bien"**

**"Je paierais les dégâts, ensuite on partira"**

**"Ok"**

Je branchais mon casque audio, et m'isolais dans mon ancienne vie, où j'étais à l'abri de toutes souffrances.

* * *

><p>Je sais que ce n'est pas le retour que vous attendiez, mais ça arrivera !<p>

xoxo Junessa.


	14. Chapter 14

Bonjour les girls !

Je sais deux semaines sans un chapitre, ça peut être long, et je suis vraiment désolée, mais j'arrivais vraiment pas à faire transmettre les sentiments que je voulais, et je crois que j'ai merdé à la fin...Même si j'espère que ça vous plaira. En tout cas, pour le précédents chapitres, je voulais vous remercier pour vos reviews, très plaisantes à lire, ça motive vraiment à toujours faire mieux, même si parfois le résultat est en deçà de ce que je voulais. Merci bcp les girls. Le manque de temps m'empêche toujours de répondre à chaque review, vraiment désolé...Mais vous savez toutes le plaisir que vous procurez en suivant toujours ma fic, et en la commentant. Merci bcp !

Donc voilà un new chapitre, qui j'espère vous plaira aussi.

Bonne lecture. Comme d'hab : faites moi part des fautes, incohérences, ou oubli.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 12<strong>

Un nouveau matin, un jour de plus qui m'éloigne du dernier souvenir de ma mère. _Un an_, _5mois_ et _20jours_ que je ne l'ai pas vu. Comme à chaque réveil, mes pensées sont pour _elle_. M'endormir sur ses rires m'avait permis d'apaiser mon esprit surchauffé. J'apprécie avec légèreté ces nuits où mon inconscient m'évade du chaos qu'est ma vie. Rejouant les images de mon adolescence qui était si paisible, il y a encore peu de temps, je profite du contact de ma mère, de ses baisers, de son sourire. Je revis le temps de quelques heures, notre dernière enguelade, un fou rire du à ma maladresse, une discussion entre filles. Je nous revois encore _10heures_ avant que je ne la perde, faire les points positifs et négatifs de chaque fac. Critère numéro 1 : les canons, beaucoup plus présent en Californie, qu'à New York. Rejoindre Stanford la rentrée prochaine, c'est réalisé en quelque sorte son rêve, notre rêve de me voir devenir un grand écrivain. J'aurais donné n'importe quoi, pour avoir un pressentiment de ce qui se passerait dans la nuit, qui m'aurait permis de nous échapper, nous trouver ailleurs que dans la villa, fuir le détraqué qui mettra fin à leurs vies…à la mienne.

Ces hallucinations nocturnes réchauffent pendant quelques heures mon âme dépouillée de sa raison de vivre. Le temps de quelques heures, je ressens son amour et son attention sur moi. Elle essuie mes larmes de ses baisers, et me délivre du mal dominant qui m'oppresse. Le temps de quelques scènes, je peux toucher sa main, me cacher dans ses bras, et ressentir contre moi, son cœur battre. Je ne survis que pour ces moments de fantaisie.

_« Aucune mère n'est aussi amoureuse de sa fille, que je ne le suis de toi, bébé » me répétait-elle des centaines de fois_

Si tu savais maman…Si tu savais comme l'amour dans lequel tu m'as bercé ces 15 dernières années, est devenu aujourd'hui destructeur.

Le soleil aveuglant vient brûler mes aliénations et tout part en fumée. Les yeux gardés clos, je me bats pour les faire renaître, une minute, rien qu'une seconde avant de faire face à la douleur agonisante que m'inflige la réalité. J'ai seulement besoin d'une toute petite minute…Sauf que rien ne vient, il est trop tard. Mon inconscient s'éteint, et laisse ma raison faire résonner méchamment l'absence de ma mère. Encore une fois, elle ne sera pas là.

Maman vois-tu de là où tu te trouves à quel point je souffre ? Les mères ressentent les maux. Alors pourquoi ne viens-tu pas me soulager de cette blessure qui me lacère le cœur ? Entends-tu mon cœur hurlait que tu lui manques ? Ne vois-tu pas mon âme se battre pour te rejoindre ?

Sur mes joues, coulent une énième fois la perte de mon innocence, les cendres de ma mère serrés contre moi.

« Reviens maman, je t'en supplie, fais le pour moi »

Pendant de longues minutes, mes suppliques font écho dans ma chambre. Les yeux toujours fermés, je suis convaincue qu'en les ouvrant, ma mère réapparaîtra, pour m'engueuler de traîner au lit, et me tirer de cet horrible cauchemar que j'endure depuis trop longtemps…Mais je les ouvre, et ma chambre est vide. La présence de Teddy, endormi sur le canapé qui fait face au lit, me rappelle violement que tout est vrai.

Poignante réalité, mes larmes deviennent des sanglots, qui secoue mon corps fragile. C'est un supplice qui n'a pas de fin.

J'aperçois Teddy débarrassait mon lit, pour s'allonger près de moi. Vivement, je l'enlace pour lui transmettre la douleur qui me terrasse.

« Elle revient pas Teddy, pourquoi elle revient pas » pleurais-je dans son cou

« Je suis désolé ma puce, je suis désolé » retenant mon visage contre lui

Dans des caresses frénétiques dans mon dos, il tente de me calmer pendant plusieurs minutes. Dans la chambre, mes plaintes résonnent, et ça me tue de renvoyer autant de souffrance. Il faut un long moment avant que je ne trouve le sommeil, exténuée par mes pleurs.

_12h54_ : Vidée, je me réveille dans les bras de mon tuteur, avec une impression d'avoir du feu qui jaillit du regard. J'essaie de me relever, mais ma tête tourna.

« Doucement chérie » me retint Teddy

« J'ai mal à la tête » posant ma main glacée, sur mon front

« Il faut que tu manges, avant que je ne puisse te donner tes antidouleurs »

Posant une main sur ma blessure ventrale, je me relève et sors du lit, pour rejoindre la salle de bains. Devant la glace, mon visage bouffi ne me choque pas. Il ne reflète que mes désastres intérieurs. Je verrouille la porte, et me débarrasse de ma robe déchirée. Je ferme mon esprit à toutes pensées qui tentent de me rappeler ce qui s'est passé hier après-midi. Nue, je me glissais le jet d'eau chaude de la petite cabine de douche. Sous l'eau, j'étais totalement inerte, le regard perdu dans le vide. J'étais totalement éteinte, usée un peu plus chaque jour par les drames et déceptions. Je fermais les yeux, lassée par cet état de dépression, qui me bouffe toute énergie. Je n'en peux plus. Je ne me supporte plus. Je ne supporte plus les pensées morbides, mes plaintes, ni mon éternelle colère. Je veux m'en sortir, puis je ne veux plus. J'ai envie de tout, de rien. Je rêve d'avenir, puis de mourir. Je veux vivre heureuse, puis me jeter d'un pont. Je suis en constante contradiction. Je n'en finis pas de ce deuil qui finira par me tuer. Si cette fin est celle que j'espère, je désespère du temps que cela prendra. Je ne veux plus subir. Je ne veux plus souffrir.

Je sursaute quand Teddy frappe à la porte, inquiet du temps que je prends. J'éteins l'eau, et m'enroule dans une serviette, avant de sortir, faisant impasse sur le gel douche. Difficilement, je ramasse un des sacs de boutique, jeté à terre, et fouille dedans pour en ressortir une longue robe bleu marine. Ma cicatrice est loin d'être affreuse, mais je préfère tout de même la cacher. Habillée, je relevais mes cheveux dans haut chignon flou, et dissimuler mon regard derrière les lunettes de soleil de Teddy, avant de quitter l'hôtel en sa compagnie, et rejoindre le fast-food qui ne se trouve qu'à quelques pas.

« Est-ce que tu veux en parler ? » me demanda mon éducateur, alors que nous débutions notre déjeuner

« Ce matin ou hier ? »

« Comme tu veux »

« Edward m'a menti, tout ce temps où je m'inquiétais pour lui, il continuait de faire sa vie à Forks, s'en prendre la peine de me rassurer…J'avais raison, sa dépendance a totalement faussé ses sentiments, et comme une idiote, je me suis attaché à lui, en sachant très bien que je me casserais la gueule » déballais-je, les yeux rivés sur mon assiette.

J'ai perdu mon temps, et définitivement une partie de mon cœur qu'il avait réussi à reconstruire et refaire battre. Jamais, je n'aurais dû me lier d'amitié avec ce junkie. Jamais je n'aurais dû m'attacher à lui. Conscient de mon état de dépression, il n'a pas hésité à m'y enfoncer encore plus profondément. Moi qui avais longtemps cru qu'il était l'issue dont j'avais besoin pour sortir de ce couloir de la mort, dans lequel m'avait condamné ma souffrance. La porte s'est brutalement fermée hier, m'empêchant de fuir cette vie tumultueuse.

Je glissais mon regard jusqu'aux poings de Teddy, qui serraient sur la table. Visiblement en colère, il se retenait surement de frapper dans quelque chose. Je fus surprise qu'il soit autant touché.

« Je te rassure, je ne ferais rien d'inconsidéré, je veux seulement qu'on quitte l'Etat, pour que je puisse essayer d'avancer dans un environnement différent »

« Tu dois te faire opérer dans deux semaines, on ne peut pas partir tout de suite…Ces affaires que tu as, tu les as récupéré chez toi ? »

« J'avais besoin de tout ça »

« Est-ce qu'il y a d'autres affaires personnels, que tu souhaites récupérer encore ? »

« Quelques tee-shirts de Phil, et maman, son parfum et ses bijoux aussi »

« Bien…Je vais téléphoner à ton père, pour savoir si nous pouvons passer, je tiens aussi à lui parler, de ce qui se passera »

Je ne dis rien. Contrairement aux jours précédents, l'idée de revoir Charlie ne généra pas de colère. Il avait tous les droits de ne pas vouloir me voir à nouveau débarquer chez lui. En une année, j'avais été arrêté pour trouble à l'ordre public, dégradation de lieux publics, agression, conduite sous l'état d'ivresse, et sous l'emprise de drogue, et possession de stupéfiant…C'était compréhensible qu'il ne puisse plus supporter de gérer tous cela. Ce que j'étais, ce que je faisais, l'usait lui aussi, et le rongeait surement de l'intérieur. J'ai négligé sa peine, pensant que je souffrais certainement plus que lui, en sachant que j'ai partagé _15années_ – _seulement_ - avec ma mère. Ce qui était cruel. Il aimait ma mère, et même si il fut épargné des images qui me hantent chaque jour, il avait mal, mal de ne plus avoir d'espoir de la voir revenir.

Nous arrivions rapidement devant la maison en bois blanc. La voiture de fonction de Charlie, garée dans l'allée, nous indiqua qu'il était là. Notre course payée, Teddy me tendit mes béquilles, alors que je sortais du taxi.

« T'es prête ? » me demanda mon tuteur

J'hochais brièvement la tête, avant de monter les marches du perron. Teddy donna trois coups sur la porte, avant que nous n'entendions des pas lourds se dirigeaient vers la celle ci. Mon cœur prêt à s'enfuir, tout à coup angoissé de la rencontre, je fis face à mon père. Figée sur place, je fus frappée par ses yeux injectés de sang. Son regard était douloureux à fixer. Son visage était fatigué, alors qu'il n'avait pas encore 40ans, il semblait pourtant avoir pris 10ans de plus. Chaque ride qu'il affichait, exprimée les maux que j'ai pu lui faire subir ces _12derniers_ mois.

« Bonjour Charlie » le salua Teddy

Il me fallut une minute, avant de pouvoir sortir de ma statue, et me jeter dans ses bras, le déstabilisant.

« Je t'aime papa, pardonnes moi »

Ses bras autour de mes épaules, il me serra fortement contre lui, déposant un long baiser dans mes cheveux. Je réalisais soudainement comme son étreinte paternelle m'avait profondément manqué.

Nous restions plusieurs minutes liés dans cette étreinte, où ses lèvres posées sur ma joue humide, réchauffa une partie de moi. J'aurais pu rester des heures dans cette position, si je n'avais pas des difficultés à rester sur mes deux jambes.

« Allons dans le salon »

Je me tournais vers Teddy, qui me donna à nouveau mes béquilles, que j'avais laissé tomber dans la précipitation, et suivais Charlie dans le salon. Jamais je n'aurais pu imaginer que l'odeur du domicile familiale puisse autant me manquer. Doucement je me posais sur le grand canapé, tout près de mon père, qui baisa plusieurs fois nos mains toujours liées. Mon tuteur se posa sur le fauteuil en face de nous, un regard attendrissant posé sur mon père, qui avait les larmes aux yeux.

« Pardonnes moi d'avoir été égoïste, de ne pas avoir voulu comprendre que tu souffrais autant que moi »

Mes larmes débordèrent encore, quand mon père prit mon visage entre ses mains.

« Je sais que tu souffres ma puce, je sais que cet homme t'a anéanti, et crois moi, j'aurais tout donné pour que tu ne vois pas ce que tu as vu…Ca m'a fait mal, de te voir te détruire tout en étant impuissant »

« Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas, je ne voulais pas tout ça » pleurnichais-je

« J'ai cru que tu ne m'aimais pas, que je comptais peu pour toi » me révéla-t-il, la voix cassée par l'émotion

« Je t'interdis de douter de mon amour pour toi, t'es mon père, et rien n'a changé ça, même pas l'arrivée de Phil dans la vie de maman et moi »

« T'es toujours revenue » esquissa-t-il un sourire, en se remémorant nos bons moments

« Toujours, jamais je n'aurais voulu rater notre juillet ensemble, ou le second jour de noël rien qu'à deux, ou encore nos interminables après-midi sur le lac, à tenter d'attraper ces fichus poissons qui nous narguaient »

Nous sourions à travers les larmes, aux souvenirs semblant trop loin.

« Je t'aime papa, même si je t'ai totalement abandonnée…Ce n'est pas ta faute tout ça ! JE suis coupable de mes actes, je n'ai fait aucun effort pour contrôler mes émotions, j'étais dans un d'esprit destructeur, j'étais dans cette phase du deuil, où je suis constamment en colère, je le suis toujours d'ailleurs, même si j'essaie tant bien que mal de gérer ça…Je suis désolée de t'avoir fait subir tout ça papa »

Jamais je n'avais autant mis mes sentiments à nu, et je vis dans ses yeux chocolat, identiques aux miens, je vis que c'était important pour lui.

« Je me suis appropriée maman, j'ai cru être la seule à pouvoir pleurer sa mort, parce que j'étais la seule à avoir passé autant de temps avec elle…J'ai oublié que toi aussi, tu as perdu une femme dont tu étais amoureux »

« C'est cet homme qui t'a rendu comme ça » me serra-t-il fortement contre sa poitrine

« Papa, pourquoi tu n'es pas venu à New York ? » défis-je notre étreinte, pour le regarder

« Je pensais que tu ne voulais pas de moi…Est-ce que tu l'as vu ? »

« Oui, j'ai…Il sera jugé à Phœnix, dans quelques semaines, j'aurais besoin de toi pour supporter le procès, il va surement plaider non coupable »

« Je serais là ma puce » me rassura-t-il

Dans les bras de mon père, je me sentais enfin adolescente, toute petite et en sécurité…je me sentais chez moi. Parler librement avec Charlie, de mes sentiments, mes agissements, me fit du bien, beaucoup de bien. Peut-être qu'il était temps que je fasse de sérieux efforts, pour ne pas le voir sombrer dans une dépression, telle que la mienne. Peut-être qu'il était temps que je change.

Des peut être qui n'arriveront jamais.

Charlie réalisa enfin la présence de Teddy, quand il tourna la tête vers lui.

« Bonjour Mr. Hooligan »

« Appelez-moi Teddy, monsieur…Peut-on discuter ? »

« Laissez-moi vous servir quelque chose avant »

« T'as toujours mon jus de cerise ? » lui demandais-je souriante

« Toujours, j'y ai gouté, c'est pas si mauvais »

« Avoue que tu peux plus t'en passer »

« Ça me rappelle juste le temps, où ta mère insistait pour que je t'en mette dans ton biberon…T'avais ce sourire, si craquant quand je te le donnais, avant de dormir» dit-il nostalgique

C'est maman qui était folle de ce jus. Quand elle me confiait à Charlie, elle lui laissait toujours une tonne de recommandation, mais surtout de me donner mon jus de cerise pour m'aider à m'endormir.

Mon père nous quitta quelques secondes, avant de revenir avec trois verres, et quelques biscuits.

« Je vous écoute Teddy »

« Je peux lui dire avant un truc ? » demandais-je à Teddy, excitée

« Vas-y » souri-t-il de mon excitation

« Tu me croirais si je te disais qu'en plus d'être diplômée, je vais intégrer Stanford en septembre prochain, pour un cursus en littérature »

Il ne dit rien, surement surpris que j'ai pu retrouver l'envie de rejoindre l'université. Le choc passé, ses lèvres dessinèrent un large sourire, que j'imitais quand il me sauta dans les bras.

« Je suis fier de toi ma puce »

« Merci papa »

Très heureux, il embrassa plusieurs fois ma joue gauche avant de défaire notre étreinte.

« Votre fille sera mise à l'épreuve pendant deux ans, je resterais son tuteur jusqu'à ses 21ans » annonça Teddy

« En quoi consistera votre rôle de tuteur ? »

« Je la surveillerais de loin, veiller à ce qu'elle ne renoue pas avec ses vieux démons, la drogue, la violence…Je m'assurais que Bella, suive une thérapie sérieusement, et je m'entretiendrais aussi avec la psy de votre fille, pour connaître ses conclusions, et voir son évolution »

Pendant deux heures trente, Charlie questionna Teddy sur mon état. Mon tuteur n'avait pas de nouvelles rassurantes, mais il tentait plusieurs fois d'apaiser les craintes de mon père face à l'avenir.

Nous dûmes quitter la maison, vers _20heures_, quand nous eûmes terminé de dîner, et que Charlie soit obligé de rejoindre le poste de police. Charlie avait insisté pour que nous mangions ensemble, et ainsi prolonger d'une heure, l'après-midi qui avait été riche en émotion.

C'est légère que je quittais la maisonnette. Sans que je le sache, la distance entre Charlie et moi m'avait pesé.

Dans le taxi, Teddy me serra contre lui, déposant un baiser sur ma tempe.

« En quel honneur ? »

« Je suis fier de toi »

« Sérieux ? » touchée

« Tu as réussi à parler à ton père, sans rien lui cacher de ce que tu ressentais, tu lui as dit que tu l'aimais, ce qui était très important pour lui…Pour une fois, tu as réussi à prendre en compte sa peine.

Je souriais partageant son enthousiasme. Ce n'était pas une si mauvaise journée que ça.

Le reste de la semaine passa plutôt rapidement. J'avais passé la plupart du temps avec Charlie ou Angela. Le lendemain des retrouvailles avec mon père, elle était venue à mon hôtel, effrayée à l'idée que je lui en veuille d'avoir brisé toutes mes illusions au sujet d'Edward. Le cœur serré à l'entente de son nom, je tournais rapidement nos conversations vers nos projets. Pendant une demi-heure, j'avais assisté à une démonstration impressionnante de joie, quand je lui apprenais que je la rejoindrais à Stanford.

« Tu te rends compte ! On va vivre dans le même appart ! Ahhhhhh ! Les deux sœurs enfin réunies ! Tu nous imagine un peu, la semaine en cours, le week-end à la plage ! Une plage, une vraie plage, avec de l'eau claire, et du sable chaud ! Je nous y vois déjà ! »

Difficilement, je me retenais de rire, alors qu'elle énumérait chacun de nos projets. Sa tête pleine d'esquisse de notre futur, nous nous étions posées devant mon ordinateur, à la recherche d'un appartement. J'avais lourdement insisté pour que nous habitions un des havres de paix que proposait Santa Clara, quitte à faire de la route, pour rejoindre la fac. Je n'étais pas fan des chambres universitaires, et de leur manque d'intimité. Nous n'étions même pas sûres de nous retrouver dans la même chambre. Ma meilleure amie avait longtemps rechignée, gênée de ne pas pouvoir payer le loyer d'un luxurieux appartement ou une petite villa. J'avoue avoir un péché mignon pour les piscines extérieures.

« Benjamin Franklin a rempli mon compte en banque à ne plus savoir quoi en faire, alors je veux nous faire plaisir, je veux qu'on puisse se détendre après une longue et épuisante journée de cours, dans un de ces magnifiques bijoux » pointais-je du doigt, une maison en pierre blanche, affichée sur mon écran. « Je ne te demande pas de vivre à mes crochets, ton salaire servira pour les courses, ou une part des factures » tentais-je de la convaincre, avec une moue made in Swan

J'avais claqué un gros baiser sur sa joue, quand elle avait accepté.

Faisant une liste de ce qui constituerait notre vie étudiante, je fus envahi par un vif sentiment de détermination. Je devais réussir, je devais absolument rendre fière ma mère. J'espérais simplement que cette énième envie de changer ne soit pas éphémère.

Le _jeudi_, Angie avait insisté pour m'emmener à la Push. Elle tenait absolument à ce que je me réconcilie avec Jake. Il n'aurait pas été étonnant qu'il me rejette, après la façon dont nous nous étions quittés à la fin du mois d'octobre dernier. Pourtant, à peine avais-je traversé la porte de son garage où il était toujours fourré avec nos amis, que je fus tournoyais dans les airs. Alors que je m'apprêtais à lui présenter mes excuses, il me souffla plusieurs fois combien il était désolé de ne pas avoir compris que j'étais loin d'aller bien, malgré mes sourires. Heureuse, j'avais retrouvé mes hommes, pour une longue après-midi de fous-rires et de chamailleries. Ma vie sociale semblait s'arranger peu à peu, et c'était plutôt rassurant de savoir que je partirais sans avoir « d'ennemi ». Ce jour-là, Paul m'avait surprise en m'apprenant que lui aussi faisait partie de l'aventure Stanford, pour un cursus en mécanique des structures. Me demander pas en quoi ça consiste, j'ai moi-même pas compris un mot. J'avais bien vu dans les yeux brillants de ma meilleure amie, que la présence de Paul en Californie, lui plaisait beaucoup. Leur histoire semblait dépasser le stade du « sexfriend ».

Le _lundi_ de la semaine suivante, c'est dans ma chambre chez Charlie, que je triais mes affaires. A la mort de maman et de Phil, j'avais presque emmené tout ce qu'ils leurs appartenaient. De la colombe qui était posé au sommet de leur gâteau de mariage, à leurs vêtements et bijoux. _Deux semaines_ après leurs meurtres, renfermée dans mon silence, j'étais restée cloitrer dans leurs chambres, astiquant chaque objet tâché de leurs sangs, pour pouvoir les emmener, après que la police est effectuée tous les prélèvements. La société de nettoyage qu'employait la police, pour désinfecter la scène de crime, n'avait pas fait grand-chose. A ma sortie de l'hôpital, j'étais toujours en état de choc. Muette, j'avais demandé silencieusement à Charlie, qui avait débarqué le lendemain au soir, de m'emmener à la villa. Il avait d'abord refusé, avant de finalement céder. Le cœur au bord des lèvres, j'avais pénétré doucement la chambre, où ma vie s'est arrêtée, et m'y étais enfermé pendant une semaine. La police avait presque tout emmenée : les draps, les oreillers, une partie de la moquette avait disparu…Les murs avaient gardé la trace des jets de sang. Je me souviens être restée _3jours_, à les fixer, sans émettre une seule larme. Il a d'ailleurs fallu plus de _4mois_, pour que je sois terrassée par mes premiers sanglots.

Après un an et demi, les odeurs ont disparus des vêtements, et je m'en veux d'avoir autant sniffé leur parfum…Peut être qu'après tout ce temps il y serait encore.

Je me souviens avoir lu quelque part, que pour avancer, il fallait pouvoir trouver la force de se débarrasser de ces affaires qu'on touchaient, portaient les personnes que nous avions perdu. Et ainsi ne plus nous entourer de cette odeur de mort. Jamais je ne pourrais le faire, d'une certaine manière, traîner leurs « cadavres » me fait du bien. Ils sont auprès de moi, que ce soit en portant un de leurs vêtements, un bijou, où leurs parfums préférés.

Les premiers cartons contenant les trophées de Phil finis, j'essaie tant bien que mal de les descendre un à un dans le hall de l'entrée. Epuisée par cette remontée de souvenirs, et de l'habituelle colère qui l'accompagne, je décide de me poser une minute à la table de la cuisine, pour manger un bout. Dégustant des cookies, et un jus d'orange, je rate soudainement un battement de cœur en apercevant Edward. Debout, capuche sur la tête, il me fait face de l'autre côté de la rue. A travers les rideaux transparant, il me fixe. Empli d'une colère folle rien qu'à sa simple vue, je me lève, et sors précipitamment, boitant jusqu'à lui.

Face à lui, je fus poignardée en plein cœur par la douleur tordante inscrite sur son visage. Ses émeraudes dont j'avais été ébahi par la beauté, il y a encore quelques jours, avaient repris cette poignante couleur rouge.

« Dégages d'ici ! » lui crachais-je

« Bella, laisses moi t'expliquer » me supplia-t-il cet enfoiré

« Je ne veux pas t'écouter, je veux que tu sortes de ma vie !» tentais-je de garder mon sang-froid

« S'il te plait Bella » ses émeraudes me transcendant le cœur

Je détournais rapidement le regard. Ses pierres vertes étaient ma faiblesse, l'intensité de son regard anéantirait toutes les forces que je rassemblais pour l'éloigner de moi. Je refusais de faiblir.

« T'aurais pu prendre ce téléphone, et me dire que tu m'en voulais, que tu me haïssais et que tu ne voulais plus que je fasse partie de ta vie, au lieu de ça, t'as fermé ta gueule, et j'ai eu peur pour toi, peur que tu sois mort…Tu m'as volontairement écarté de ta vie, alors je n'ai plus à t'écouter »

« Je »

« Je ne veux pas t'entendre Edward, ce que tu as à me dire n'a plus d'importance, TU n'es plus important à mes yeux, juste une mauvaise rencontre qui a beaucoup trop fait de dégât dans ma vie…Mais j'arriverais à t'oublier, JE veux t'oublier »

Sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer, je me retournais, et courrais du mieux que je pouvais vers la maison. Mais avant que je n'aie pu refermer la porte, il fit irruption pour me plaquer contre le mur près de la porte. Un bras autour de ma taille, une main maintenant fermement mon visage, il m'enleva toute échappatoire. Et cette fois, je ne pus me détourner de ses iris hypnotisant. Impossible d'échapper aux regrets qu'il affichait. Pourquoi regrettai-il aujourd'hui, quand il avait eu 4mois pour se rendre compte du mal qu'il me faisait, en taisant sa présence à Forks ?

« T'entendre insinuer que je n'étais rien d'autre pour toi, qu'un pathétique junkie qui passe son temps à pleurer dans tes bras, je t'en ai voulu, tu ne peux pas savoir comme je t'en ai voulu…J'ai voulu mourir, et j'aurais pu mourir, si des flics ne m'auraient pas trouvé dans la bagnole de Lili, en pleine overdose »

Alors que l'entendre parler une première fois de son overdose, m'avait choqué, je fus aujourd'hui déchirée de l'intérieur, de savoir que c'était moi…C'était moi qui était à l'origine de ce qui aurait pu lui être fatale. J'avais envoyé des mots assassins, sans même réaliser l'impact meurtrier qu'ils auraient pu avoir sur lui.

Interloquée, je laissais mes larmes débordaient, prenant conscience que j'aurais pu le perdre

« J'ai été transféré en cure, 4mois à penser à toi, nuit et jour, 4mois à vivre avec le souvenir d'une fille qui m'a rendu vivant en à peine deux mois, ton manque a été pire que tout Bella, j'ai tout autant que toi vécu la souffrance de ne plus t'avoir à mes côtés »

« Pourquoi alors m'éloigner de toi ? Nous aurions pu nous retrouver à ma sortie, parler, et je t'aurais dit à quel point j'ai regretté t'avoir rejeté » crochetais-je son pull, en colère

« Parce que je ne savais pas, j'ai réellement cru tes derniers mots, j'ai pensé que tu m'appelais juste pour te donner bonne conscience, me savoir vivant tu aurais arrêté d'appeler, de t'inquiéter »

Ebranlée par son égoïsme, je tentais de le repousser.

« Lâches moi ! T'es qu'un putain d'égocentrique sans cœur ! » Hurlais-je à son visage

« Pardonnes moi, je t'en supplie »

« Tu m'as trahi, tu m'as anéanti sans t'en soucier…Va te faire foutre ! Sors de ma vie ! » Tapais-je sur son torse, soudain étouffée par sa présence

« Je ne veux pas » articula-t-il à travers ses pleurs

« Tires toi ! Tires toi avec tes putains de regrets ! Je n'en veux pas ! »

Déchaînant fortement mes poings contre lui, il finit par me relâcher.

« T'es autant coupable que moi dans notre échec » lâcha-t-il froidement avant de quitter précipitamment la maison.

Comment osait-il me rendre responsable de la fin prématurée de notre histoire ?

_Tu es tout autant que lui, à blâmer. Tes mots ont brisé votre relation fusionnelle, lui donnant un air de faux. Sa vengeance est certes disproportionnée, mais presque compréhensible._

Non ! JE suis celle qui a souffert dans cette histoire ! JE suis celle que l'on a humiliée !

Violentée par les sentiments qui mettait à sang mon cœur, je m'effondrais au sol, pleurant jusqu'à l'épuisement.

_Mercredi,_

Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi ressentait-on le besoin de nous noyer encore plus dans notre chagrin, en se plongeant volontairement dans les souvenirs qui nous font souffrir, comme pour nous torturer des regrets, qu'on peut avoir face à la perte.

_2jours_ que je suis cloîtrée dans ma chambre d'hôtel, les yeux vissés vers la fenêtre où claque la pluie abondante, tout en écoutant ma playlist favorite : _Edward_. J'avais donné son nom à la liste de chansons que nous passions notre temps à écouter tous les deux, sur son canapé tout en regardant la pluie tombée. Le regard perdu dans le temps gris et pluvieux, j'imagine pouvoir changer le passé. Ne pas quitter Edward, lui dire qu'avant de commencer quoi que ce soit, il devait faire une cure, afin que je sois rassurée de ses sentiments, l'attendre, l'aider, puis l'aimer.

Teddy est furieux de me voir dans cet état d'inertie. Je lui avais caché la venue d'Edward quand j'étais Charlie, mais il savait que c'était à cause de lui, que je me trouvais dans cet état lamentable.

_« Il me détestait, mais il m'a tout de même embrassé à New York, pourquoi me revoir l'a-t-il fait changé d'avis ? » _Des heures que je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me poser cette question.

Des coups sur la porte, me sorte de mon coma éveillé. Je ne veux voir personne, juste me morfondre tranquillement. La personne semble insister, et me pousse à me lever.

La porte à peine ouverte, que je vis déboulé Jasper, visiblement nerveux.

« Jazz ! » surprise de sa venue

« Il a disparu, il a disparu et je sais pas où le trouver »

Plissant les yeux d'incompréhension, je le regardais faire les cents pas, alors qu'il venait d'arriver.

« De quoi tu parles Jasper ? »

« Edward, on l'a pas vu depuis Lundi après-midi…J'ai peur pour lui Bells, il va replonger, c'est certain ! »

« Il n'a pas enduré tous ces mois d'abstinence, pour céder à la première crise de déprime »

« C'est déjà surprenant qu'il n'ait pas replongé avant ! » s'écria-t-il

« C'est qu'une passade, il s'en remettra avec le temps » dis-je avec un air détaché, pas du tout sincère

Et si cette fois, je le perdais pour de bon ? Et si cette fois, il réussit à mettre fin à sa vie ? J'étais certaine qu'il le pourrait. Malgré le mal qu'il m'a fait, il m'était impossible de le savoir mort.

Jasper s'arrêta et se posta devant moi, ses mains pressant fortement mes bras. Ses yeux bleus transperçant et noyé par la tristesse, me broyèrent l'estomac. Edward était comme son frère, et savoir qu'il pouvait à tout moment retrouver ses habitudes de toxico le terrorisait.

« Ce n'est pas qu'une passade vous deux, et tu le sais ! Il est amoureux de toi, peut-être plus amoureux de toi, qu'il ne l'était de Sarah »

« Tu ne peux pas dire ça Jazz ! »

« Je ne veux pas perdre mon meilleur ami ! Tu l'aimes Bells, alors bouges ton cul, et aides moi à le retrouver ! »

« Comment veux-tu que je sache où il se trouve ? »

« Toi aussi, tu sniffais ces merdes, tu dois surement connaître les meilleurs quartiers de Seattle pour en trouver »

« Je ne peux pas aller là-bas, Teddy me tuera ! »

« On parle d'Edward là ! Comment tu peux être aussi insensible ! Il souffre merde ! »

Jasper avait raison, comment pouvais-je être aussi insensible, alors que je crevais d'envie de le retrouver.

« Laisses-moi chercher mes affaires »

Je boitais vers mon lit, pour attraper ma bandoullière. Je me chaussais rapidement, et quittais précipitamment la chambre avec Jasper. Dans sa voiture, il démarra rapidement pour rejoindre la route qui menait à Seattle.

« Je ne veux pas le perdre » répéta Jasper pendant près d'une heure

De nature très calme et posé, je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi angoissé.

Je le guidais plusieurs fois dans les rues de Seattle, avant que nous arrivions dans l'un des quartiers où James, mon ex-dealer, me refourguait plusieurs fois par semaine, une dose de cocaïne, des pilules d'ecstasy, et herbe en tout genre, il y a un an.

Jasper roulait doucement, gêné par la forte pluie, qui nous empêchait d'y voir clair à travers les vitres.

Soudain, une grande silhouette debout au fond d'une ruelle, tendait la main vers un homme, que je reconnaissais facilement être James.

« Là » criais-je à Jasper, en tendant la main sous son nez.

Jasper se gara rapidement sur le bas-côté de la rue.

« Est-ce que c'est lui ? » lui demandais-je

« Je vais aller voir, restes ici »

« C'est dangereux Jazz, je connais ce type et si tu convins Edward, si c'est bien lui, de ne pas lui acheter ces merdes, ça va pas lui plaire »

« J'en ai rien à faire ! »

« A la minute où il te verra, il appellera des types pour te refaire le portrait et le laisser tranquillement faire ses petites affaires »

« Qu'est-ce que tu proposes alors ? »

« Laissons Edward acheter la drogue, tu l'intercepteras quand il sortira d'ici »

Effrayé, Jasper souffla avant de s'enfoncer dans son siège, les mains tremblantes.

Nous observions leur échange pendant plusieurs minutes, avant de voir l'homme, que nous pensions être Edward se dirigeait hors de la ruelle.

« C'est lui ! » confirmais-je

Rapidement, Jasper quitta l'habitacle de la voiture, pour aller à la rencontre d'Edward, qui fut plus que surpris de voir son meilleur ami ici. Pendant près de 5minutes, ils s'affrontèrent, avant que je ne décide d'intervenir. J'attrapais mes béquilles sur la banquette arrière, et sortais sous la pluie forte, pour les rejoindre.

« Va te faire foutre Jazz ! » l'insulta Edward

« Edward, fais pas ça ! » criais-je par-dessus la pluie bruyante

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? » m'enguela-t-il

« Je suis venue te chercher, je m'inquiète pour toi »

« Toi et moi, on a plus rien à faire ensemble, tu me l'as bien fait comprendre, alors tires d'ici ! »

« J'ai pas été » m'arrêtais-je quand je vis un homme à quelques mètres de nous

Merde merde merde ! Du coin de la rue, je reconnus Teddy, qui sortait d'un immeuble délabré. Merde ! Combien avais-je de chance de le retrouver ici ? Normalement aucune !

« Putain, je me suis fait grillée ! »

« Qui sait ? » me demanda Jasper

« Mon tuteur, et je suis dans une grosse merde… Toi, faut qu'on parle ! » M'adressais-je à Edward. « J'ai encore des choses à te dire, Jazz emmènes le chez »

Une fois de plus, je m'arrêtais, quand je vis Teddy courir droit vers nous, une terrifiante grimace au visage. Putain, je sentais déjà la grosse crise !

Alors que je pensais le voir me sauter à la gorge, il attrapa le col d'Edward, et le traîna jusqu'au mur derrière, pour l'y plaquer violemment.

« « Je t'avais dit de ne plus t'approcher d'elle…Je vais te foutre dans une merde pas possible, en portant plainte contre toi, en plus d'avoir des relations intimes avec une élève, quand elle l'était, tu lui vends maintenant les merdes que tu prends » en fouillant dans les poches d'Edward pour en retirer les sachets de coke.

Il le relâcha, et se tourna vers moi, pour m'empoigner fortement le bras, et m'emmener jusqu'à une voiture.

J'étais foutue ! Jena va être heureuse de me retrouver en maison de correction.


	15. Chapter 15

Bonsoir communauté FF !

Avant tout, je suis vraiment, vraiment dsl pour mon gros retard, mais le manque de temps m'a vraiment empêché de me poser assez longtemps devant un écran. Mais me voilà enfin, avec un chapitre qui j'espère vous plaira.

Merci à vous toutes pour vos reviews vraiment très encourageantes. Grâce à vous, j'essaie de donner un maximum de qualité à mes chapitres, même si parfois c'est râté. Merci beaucoup les girls ! Vous êtes les meilleures !

DOnc voilà un new chapitre, le plus long jusqu'à ce jour...J'espère qu'il vous plaira !

J'ai du réecrire ce chapitre plusieurs fois, avec différentes versions, donc il se peut qu'il y ait des incohérences. Faites le moi savoir si c'est le cas.

Bonne lecture. XOXO

* * *

><p>Chapitre 13<p>

PDV Bella

Je jure d'étriper Jazz, ou encore cet idiot de Masen, si Teddy ose me renvoyer dans cette putain de maison de correction ! J'étais certaine que nous étions sur le chemin qui nous menait vers ce foutu centre ! Je savais ! Je savais que j'allais me foutre dans une merde pas possible, en retournant là-bas.

Les doigts crispés sur le volant, le visage rouge sang, et la fumée qui s'échappait du cerveau de mon tuteur, m'annonçaient déjà le pire ! Le juge va être content que je lui rende une énième petite visite, tiens. Il devrait ne plus être surpris maintenant. Légalement, je n'avais rien fait, et je n'ai violé aucune condition de ma liberté, même en me trouvant dans le quartier d'affaires d'un de mes ex-dealers. Donc, je n'avais pas vraiment merdé, non ?

Sur le trajet, je jaugeais les réactions colériques de Teddy, qui n'avait pas dit un mot depuis au moins vingt bonnes grosses minutes. Par expérience, je savais qu'il n'y avait rien de pire que le silence d'une personne furieuse.

« Teddy, c'est pas ce que tu crois » tentais-je, effrayée par le gros orage qui venait de gronder au-dessus de nous, comme pour me dire qu'il valait mieux que je ferme ma gueule.

D'un coup de frein sec, mon tuteur s'arrêta au feu rouge, avant de se tourner vers moi, son regard bleu me hurlant que j'allais en prendre plein la gueule. Devant mon visage, à quelques centimètres, je vis sa main gauche, énorme soit dit en passant, lutter pour ne pas m'en foutre une. Jamais, je ne l'avais vu aussi furax. Teddy avait cette espèce de patience, de self-control hyper frustrant. Jamais une de mes frasques, n'avait pu le faire sortir de ses gonds…Jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

« Je t'interdis de dire quoi que ce soit ! Tu as bien compris ! Je ne veux pas t'entendre » articula-t-il de sa voix grave

J'hochais brièvement la tête, avant de baisser le regard honteuse. J'allais devoir subir ses abois pendant des heures, et peut être même un retour à la case départ. Tout ça à cause de cet enfoiré de Masen, incapable d'assumer les conséquences de ses actes. Je jure de le faire buter, si je me retrouve dans ce putain de centre de détention. J'y ai vécu les pires mois de ma vie, je refuse d'y retourner pour sa gueule !

Dans un silence angoissant, Teddy nous conduisit jusqu'à notre hôtel. Je soufflais, soulagée, alors que nous nous garions sur le parking. Effrayée et perdue dans mes idées de meurtres, je n'avais pas remarqué que nous étions passés devant la pancarte à l'entrée de la ville. Avant que je n'ai pu descendre de la voiture, mon éducateur vint rapidement m'ouvrir la portière, pour m'empoigner brutalement le bras et me traîner jusqu'à ma chambre. Et sans aucune douceur, il me jeta sur une chaise, où je faillis tomber à la renverse, si je ne m'étais pas retenue à la petite table.

« Teddy, écoutes moi » le suppliais-je

« Tu sais ce que t'es Swan » me coupa-t-il, en cognant fortement son poing sur la table. « Une putain de grosse manipulatrice, capable de berner sans scrupule les gens qui sont là pour l'aider »

« Teddy, je n'étais pas là »

« Je ne veux rien savoir ! » m'interrompit-il de nouveau. « J'en peux plus ! J'abandonne, on arrivera à rien tous les deux ! »

« Non, je t'en supplie Teddy, je vais t'expliquer » le cœur affolé, à l'idée qu'il m'abandonne réellement

« Je ne veux plus gérer ton cas, je ne veux plus rien à faire avec toi »

« J'ai besoin de toi, s'il te plait » pleurnichais-je

« Arrête de te foutre de ma gueule ! »

« Ce n'est pas ce que je fais, je n'étais pas là-bas pour m'en foutre plein le nez » criais-je, alors qu'il ne m'écoutait pas

« Je ne veux pas t'écouter, je ne veux plus t'entendre me mentir, depuis le début, quand nous sommes arrivés ici, tu t'es foutu de ma gueule, en me faisant croire que tu voulais vraiment changer…J'ai été conciliant avec toi, je t'ai écouté, j'ai tenté de te sortir de ta putain de chambre noire, mais ça ne sert plus à rien, ça ne sert plus à rien que je m'acharne à te rendre meilleure, tu ne changeras pas ! »

« Teddy » le suppliais-je une énième fois

« C'est ça que tu veux, redevenir la pauvre et pathétique junkie, qui liquidait l'héritage que son beau-père lui a laissé, dans ses poisons…Bien! Reprends cette voie Bells, jusqu'à ce que tu te retrouves dans une de ses ruelles, à te foutre une dernière fois ces merdes dans le sang » me balança-t-il les sachets de coke qu'avait acheté Edward. « Pour en crever »

« Fin plutôt heureuse » ne pus-je m'empêcher de dire

« Je ne suis pas sûr que ta mère t'accueille les bras ouverts »

« Je t'interdis de parler d'elle ! »

« Tu n'as rien à m'interdire ! » gueula-t-il. « Que diriez-vous Renée, si vous étiez encore de ce monde ? » appela-t-il ma mère, les yeux et les bras levés au ciel, comme pour invoqué son esprit

« Ne fais pas ça » dis-je tout bas, blessée qui puisse la perturber dans son sommeil

« Ma fille me déçoit, parce qu'elle n'essaie pas de se battre » s'approcha Teddy, pour capter mon regard remplit de rage. « Elle salit ce que j'ai mis au monde, elle souille le sang que je lui ai donné, tout ça en prétextant m'aimer, Bella ne m'aime pas ! Cette petite délinquante n'est pas ma fille ! Ma fille, ma Bella, était folle de son père, et ne penserait jamais pouvoir lui faire du mal en agissant aussi égoïstement, ma Bella faisait chaque jour ma fierté, en étant pleine de vie, en s'engageant auprès des autres…Ce déchet n'est pas ma fille ! » M'acheva-t-il

Le cœur salement amoché par ses mots, je courrais, sanglotante, dans la salle de bains, où je m'y enfermais.

Il n'avait pas le droit ! Tu dois reposer en paix, tu as besoin de reposer en paix.

Je suis désolée maman, si tu savais comme je m'en veux d'être incapable de faire cette envie d'autodestruction, depuis que tu n'es plus là. Souiller ton sang qui coule dans mes veines, n'est pas ce que je veux, tu sais que ce n'est pas ce que je veux. J'essaie seulement tant bien que mal de survivre sans toi, sans ton amour maternel. J'essaie au mieux de faire comme si la vie est supportable sans toi, sauf que ça n'est pas vrai. Tout est trop dur, tout me fait mal, et me renvoie à ton absence. Je ne peux pas maman, je suis désolée, mais je ne peux pas te prouver que je suis encore la jeune fille innocente que tu as quitté. Pardonnes moi maman, pardonnes cette abîme que je suis devenue. Mais je ne peux m'empêcher de vouloir ruiner mon existence.

« Bella » m'appela cet enfoiré à travers la porte

« Va te faire foutre ! » hurlais, en donnant un coup de pied sur la porte

« Excuses moi, je n'aurais pas dû faire ça, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais »

« Laisses moi, t'as qu'à me foutre dans ce centre, et m'y laisser pourrir, j'en ai rien à faire ! »

« Ouvres cette porte, pour qu'on puisse discuter »

« Je veux pas te parler ! T'es qu'un putain d'enfoiré ! »

« Bells »

« Tu sais quoi, j'étais même pas là-bas pour acheter ces merdes, je voulais aider cet idiot de Masen »

« Ouvres moi alors, pour que tu puisses m'expliquer »

« A quoi ça servirait, je mens comme je respire, c'est ce que t'as supposé tout à l'heure non ? »

« Que crois-tu que j'aurais pu penser, en t'apercevant dans ce quartier malfamé »

« J'ai passé des putains de journées à lutter contre l'envie de replonger, tu penses que je serais assez dingue pour retourner dans ces HP…Je pensais que j'étais en train de te prouver que j'avançais, j'ai eu mon diplôme avec une putain de mention, je me suis réconciliée avec Charlie, je suis en train de faire mes cartons pour quitter l'Etat et entrer dans l'une des universités les plus prestigieuses du monde, qu'est ce qui te faut pour te prouver que j'essaie d'avancer, que j'essaie de faire taire mes pulsions destructrices, et de construire une vie saine ! »

« Quand j'ai cru que tu allais bien, que nous étions sur la bonne voie, tu t'es enfoncé un couteau de cuisine dans les tripes…T'en as peut-être ri, mais moi ça ne m'a pas amusé de te voir inerte dans cette ambulance, ça ne m'a pas fait rire quand le chirurgien qui t'a opéré, m'a annoncé un arrêt cardiaque pendant l'opération…J'ai failli te perdre Bells ! »

« Ça n'aurait pas été une fin si tragique que ça »

« McDonald a assassiné sauvagement tes parents, une famille de 5personnes, et la femme et le fils de ton Masen, en plus de ça, il a provoqué le suicide du père qui a vu sa famille mourir sous ses yeux…Je ne veux pas que ça soit le cas pour toi, en plus de vouloir te garder vivante jusqu'à la fin du procès de cette pourriture, je veux que tu es la vie la plus douce qui soit, je veux que tu puisses devenir la grande écrivain que tu rêves, capable de raconter son histoire, capable de dire au monde, qu'elle a survécu au pire…Je veux que dans 15 ou 20ans, tu puisses regarder cet enfoiré dans les yeux, quand il crèvera sous le poison de l'injection létale…T'as des tas de choses à faire encore, ta vie ne doit pas s'arrêter maintenant »

Etonnée, puis touchée par son discours, j'ouvrais la porte avant de me jeter dans ses bras.

« Je t'abandonnerais pas ma puce, je veux qu'on aille au bout tous les deux »

« Tu le promets »

« Je te le promets ma puce » déposa-t-il un baiser dans mes cheveux. « Maintenant, expliques moi ce que tu foutais dans ce quartier, et qu'est-ce qu'à encore fait ce Masen »

De la venue de Jazz ici, au moment où nous retrouvions Edward, j'expliquais tout en détail à Teddy, afin qu'il me croit sur parole.

« C'est une calamité ce type » fit-il exaspéré par le comportement d'Edward

« Il faut que j'aille le voir, on souffre tous les deux de cette séparation, faut qu'on s'explique »

« Votre relation est dangereuse, t'as besoin de stabilité, de quelqu'un de complètement sain…Un ex-junkie, qui en a rien à faire de replonger, ça me rassure pas »

« Edward est peut-être instable, pourtant en étant près de lui, j'ai jamais ressenti le besoin de commettre une énième connerie, ou une autre tentative de me foutre en l'air…J'ai beau lui en vouloir, il reste quelqu'un de primordial à ma survie »

« Tu ne devrais pas dépendre de quelqu'un, que ce soit lui, ou quelqu'un d'autre »

« J'ai perdu ma raison de vivre…Personne n'arrive à imaginer comment j'ai pu être proche de ma mère…Avec Edward, j'ai cette espèce de lien hyper bizarre, et je ne parle pas du fait qu'on ait eu le malheur tous les deux de rencontrer McDonald, mais d'un sentiment puissant de symbiose, j'aime ce type, je l'ai dans le sang, et rien, pas même sa trahison ne semble me dissuader de lui pardonner »

« Et si c'est vouer à l'échec votre histoire ? »

« Il a survécu à une overdose d'héroïne, je suis toujours là après m'être taillader les veines, et planter un couteau dans les tripes, y a un truc étrange mais hyper fort entre nous, notre couple fera partie de l'histoire mon pote » ironisais-je. « Un peu dans le genre de Roméo et Juliette, on a d'ailleurs failli avoir le même destin funeste »

« En route Swan » céda mon tuteur, amusé par la comparaison

« Laisses moi changer, je suis trempée »

Rapidement, je me séchais les cheveux, que je relevais dans un haut chignon négligé, et quittais mes vêtements trempés, pour un short en coton bleu marine, un débardeur blanc, et me couvrais d'un gilet à capuche. Prête, nous quittions l'hôtel pour Forks.

Je n'appréhendais pas vraiment la mise au point que j'allais avoir avec Edward. Tous les deux, on avait sérieusement besoin d'éclaircir quelques trucs.

Devant la porte, je donnais deux coups sur la porte. Quelques pas se firent entendre derrière la porte, avant que celle-ci ne s'ouvre sur Alice.

« Bella » fit-elle surpris

« Je veux juste parler à ton frère, tu peux l'appeler pour moi » dis-je froidement

« Entres » m'invita-t-elle timidement

« Je préfère rester dehors »

« Je…Je vais aller le chercher alors »

Je savais qu'il était encore stupide de lui en vouloir, mais la journée avait été mauvaise, pour que je puisse ressentir un sentiment de culpabilité suite à nos « retrouvailles ». J'allais patienter sur la balancelle, toujours gênée de ne pouvoir tenir longtemps sur mes jambes. Edward fit une apparition plusieurs minutes après. Il ferma la porte derrière lui, avant de remonter la fermeture de son gilet, et de couvrir ses cheveux de sa capuche. Il avança d'un pas timide vers moi.

« Il n'y a personne, à part Jazz et Lili, tu ne veux pas entrer ? » me demanda- t-il, timidement

« Teddy m'attend » lui montrais-je du regard la voiture louée par mon tuteur. « Je n'ai qu'une heure pour te parler, ensuite je vais devoir retourner à Port Angeles »

Je le suivais du regard, alors qu'il se posa sur la rambarde du perron, me faisant ainsi face. Nous restions un moment silencieux, pour ma part, je tentais de réfréner toutes formes de violences verbales à son encontre, toujours aussi rancunière face à son abandon.

« Je suis désolé » finit-il par souffler, la gorge nouée

« Ne dis pas ça…s'il te plait. Tu as eu 4mois, pour te rendre compte de ce que tu faisais, alors ne me dis pas que tu es désolé »

Je n'avais certainement pas envie de lui mentir, et lui dire que je lui pardonnais, alors que c'était loin d'être le cas. Je lui en voulais encore énormément et il devait le savoir.

« Un soir, nous avons parlé des mois qui ont suivis la mort de ma mère, du choc, de mes mois de silence, mais surtout de ma dépendance…Je me souviens t'avoir dit que cette période était pas très claire dans mes souvenirs, que je ne me rappelais pas précisément de ce que je faisais dans les moments où j'étais complètement stone, ou seulement même des conversations que j'ai pu avoir » gardais-je le regard baissé sur mes converses, perdu dans mes souvenirs. « Tous les deux, on a vécu presque non-stop ensemble, on dormait ensemble, on mangeait ensemble…On passaient des heures ensemble, sans pouvoir se lasser l'un de l'autre, on riaient, on pleuraient, nous avions vraiment quelque chose de fort et de fusionnel, quelque chose qui nous obligeaient à surpasser les règles morales entre un prof et son élève…Sauf que ces instants de complicité étaient la partie amusante de notre amitié, parce qu'il y a l'autre, beaucoup plus sombre…Il y a eu les nuits où tu tenais absolument à ce qu'on sortent, pour faire le saut de l'ange sur la falaise, les matins où tu te levais en courant vers les toilettes, pour gerber toutes les conneries que t'as pu avalé dans la nuit, les heures passées sur la moquette de ta chambre, à te réconforter parce qu'une fois le trip passé, tu faisais de nouveau face à la réalité »

Relevant le regard vers lui, je compris à travers les larmes qui coulaient sur son visage, qu'il réalisait réellement ce que j'avais dû endurer pour lui.

« Mais jamais, jamais je n'ai pensé une seule fois me plaindre, ou t'abandonner…T'étais encore dans le déni, t'avais besoin de ces hallucinations que provoquent ces merdes, juste pour croire encore que tu n'as rien perdu, je l'ai vécu cette période de refoulement, je sais à quel point la drogue peut t'emmener très loin dans tes fantasmes…Et puis, je suis restée aussi, parce que j'étais amoureuse de toi, j'étais amoureuse des brefs moments où tu avais un semblant de lucidité, où nous étions seulement tous les deux, sans le souvenir de personne, j'étais dingue de ces moments où j'avais mon reflet dans tes yeux, parce que je sentais que t'étais vraiment là pour moi…Quand nous sommes rentrés de cette nuit à la fête foraine, j'étais complètement hystérique, notre première nuit à être des gens sans douleur, nous étions dans notre bulle, et tu peux pas savoir comme ça a été jouissif de sentir que c'était un moment sincère »

J'inspirais profondément, essoufflée par l'émotion dû aux souvenirs douloureux.

« Il y a eu peu de jours, de nuits, où j'ai pu profiter du vrai toi…Et puis, y a eu ce matin, où tu es venu chez moi, j'avais mal dormi, presque pas, je n'arrêtais pas d'entendre ma mère criait, j'en pouvais plus, je voulais t'appeler, venir chez toi, mais tes parents y étaient, et notre relation était secrète…J'étais exténuée, puis folle de rage d'entendre Jake pensait que j'allais bien »

J'essuyais rapidement mes larmes du revers de la main, encore marquée par ce matin, qui nous a éloigné l'un de l'autre.

« T'entendre me dire que tu étais fou amoureux de moi, ça m'a tué…Comment pouvais-tu être certain de ressentir quelque chose d'aussi fort, alors que tu ne savais surement pas ce que tu avais fait la veille ? On ne fait pas confiance aux dires d'un junkie, c'est ce qu'on m'a souvent répété en cure…J'ai pensé que tu me baratinais seulement pour me garder auprès de toi, en tant qu'amie qui te soutient, beaucoup plus que les autres l'ont fait pour toi…Ça m'a tué parce que j'ai rêvé de pouvoir t'entendre dire ces mots, et qu'au moment où s'est sorti, t'avais les pupilles dilatées »

Le cœur longtemps oppressé par les évènements des 10derniers mois, déballer tout ce que j'avais pu garder en moi, me fit du bien.

« Je ne savais pas » souffla-t-il. « A l'instant où j'ai pris la décision de t'éloigner de moi, je ne savais pas que tu te sentais coupable de notre séparation…J'ai réellement cru ce que tu disais, simplement parce que parfois j'avais aussi l'impression d'abuser de toi, de notre amitié, te l'entendre dire c'était comme confirmé ce que je pensais…Sauf que ça m'a tout de même surpris, ça m'a blessé parce que justement tu disais que les choses étaient spéciales entre nous, qu'on avaient beau souffrir énormément, on arrivaient quand même à se sentir bien, et que ça voulait forcément dire quelque chose…T'entendre me cracher à la gueule ces mots, ça a brisé tous mes espoirs de guérison, t'étais la seule qui pouvait me donner la force de m'en sortir et tout à coup, tu es devenue celle qui m'a enfoncé plus profondément dans mon enfer…Si toi, tu ne voulais pas de moi, alors je n'avais aucune raison de continuer, c'est pour ça que j'ai voulu en finir, et je sais pas encore si je dois regretter que ça n'ait pas marcher…Je t'ai détesté, je t'ai même accusé mentalement d'être celle qui m'a envoyé dans cet HP, c'est peut-être pas suffisant pour justifier ce que j'ai fait, mais c'est tout ce que j'ai trouvé pour te faire mal, en dépit de ce que tu endurais déjà »

Cerné par la culpabilité, je le sentis essoufflé, le cœur visiblement lourd.

« Pourquoi alors m'avoir embrassé à New York ? »

« Parce que malgré toute la haine que je pouvais ressentir à ton égard, j'étais toujours autant fou de toi, quand je t'ai vu, j'ai rien pu contrôler »

« Tu aurais dû prendre ce foutu téléphone, et me cracher à la gueule toute ta haine, me dire que tu ne voulais plus de moi dans ta vie ! »

A bout de nerfs, je me relevais, incapable de rester assise.

« Si je l'avais fait, tu aurais arrêté d'appeler, tu aurais arrêté de montrer de l'intérêt pour moi, je voulais te faire mal sans pour autant t'éloigner »

Foudroyée par cet aveu, je le giflais violemment, faisant résonner le geste dans l'air.

« J'ai conscience d'avoir mal agi » assommé, il me bloqua tout de même entre ses mains. "Je peux t'assurer que je m'en mords les doigts d'avoir été aussi inhumain, je regrette chaque jour ce que j'ai pu te faire endurer, et je m'en veux énormément d'être finalement celui qui est aujourd'hui à l'origine de notre rupture »

« Rupture ? » me défis-je brutalement de sa poigne. « On s'est seulement embrassés, y avait rien d'officiel entre nous, on est d'ailleurs pas grand-chose aux yeux des autres »

« Jazz et Lili, ont été témoin de ce qu'on s'échangeait dans un simple regard, personne ne savait peut-être pas ce qu'il y avait entre nous, mais nous, on était conscient que les choses finiraient par arriver »

« Quelles choses ? »

« Toi, moi, amoureux, se cachant jusqu'à tes 18ans, avant de partir et de vivre quelque part, où on nous jugerait pas »

« C'est comme ça que tu nous voyais ? » surprise qu'il ait pu nous imaginer un jour, en train de fuir la ville, surprise qu'il ait pu imaginer tout quitter pour vivre avec moi

« Je te voulais Bella, je te veux toujours autant, et aujourd'hui, j'ai toute ma conscience pour te l'assurer »

« Il me semble que tu as les idées claires depuis 4mois » reprenais-je mes esprits

« Bella »

« Ta sœur m'a entendu souffrir pendant tous ces mois, tu savais que je pleurais ton nom, tu savais que je souffrais des regrets que j'avais vis-à-vis de toi…Dans ce centre, j'ai vécu des putains d'horribles journées, des douches froides, des activités humiliantes, des pressions épuisantes, des nuits épouvantables, et tu sais quoi, j'aurais pu supporter tout cette rage que m'ont porté ces chiens, seulement si tu avais daigné prendre ce téléphone pour arranger les choses, ils m'ont atteint des centaines de fois, en me répétant que j'étais une putain de chienne enragée, qui finirait par crever toute seule, tu aurais pu me protéger, tu aurais pu le faire si tu m'avais assuré être amoureux de moi, et avoir conscience de l'être…Mais t'as rien fait Edward, tu t'es nourri de ma tristesse, de ma souffrance, sans ressentir la moindre culpabilité »

« Ce n'est pas vrai ! » riposta-t-il, les larmes aux yeux

« Ne mens pas ! » criais-je. « J'étais ta putain de meilleure amie Edward, j'ai été là pour toi, sans rien demander, j'ai pleuré quand tu l'as fait, j'ai ri quand tu l'as fait aussi, j'ai supporté ta peine en plus de la mienne, et t'en as rien eu à faire ! »

« Ne dis pas ça »

« Tu réalises enfin que ton jeu a été dangereux, que ta vengeance est aussi en train de te punir !...T'as tout bousillé Edward !»

« Bella, s'il te plait »

« Je ne méritais pas ça ! »

« Je sais »

« Le pire dans tout ça, c'est que je ne peux pas te sortir de ma vie, tu as été mon prof, ensuite mon meilleur ami, et j'apprends depuis peu que tu es aussi la première victime de l'assassin de mes parents, tu es partout Edward, et j'en peux plus, j'étouffe, tu comprends, je ne supporte plus ni de te voir, ni penser à toi »

« Me sors pas de ta vie, je t'en supplie »

« C'est toi qui m'a expulsé de la tienne, je n'y suis pour rien »

Blessé, et à bout d'arguments, il finit par fuir à l'intérieur de la villa.

Et merde !

« Tu as dit que tu arrangerais les choses »

Je relevais les yeux, quand je vis Jasper, le regard assassin, venir m'agresser.

« Tu ne peux pas me demander de faire comme si je n'avais rien ressenti, que je n'avais pas souffert à cause de lui…Je me suis arrachée les tripes parce que j'ai cru l'avoir perdu, parce que je pensais l'avoir tué » mourra ma voix, en me rappelant la culpabilité lancinante que j'avais pu ressentir pendant tous ces mois d'emprisonnement

Les yeux vissés sur mon abdomen en pleine cicatrisation, le regard de Jazz se fit surpris, puis triste, coupable.

« Je savais pas »

« Vous ne savez rien de ce que j'ai enduré dans ce centre » crachais-je

Je ramassais mes béquilles et le contournais pour rejoindre Teddy, qui vint se précipiter vers moi, avec un air paniqué.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? »

« J'ai une urgence, je n'ai pas le temps de te conduire à l'hôtel, est ce que tu peux rester ici quelques heures ? »

« Quoi ? Non ! »

« Bells, c'est vraiment grave, alors je t'en supplie, écoutes moi pour une fois » illustra-t-il ses mots avec une mine des plus inquiétantes

« OK, mais pas longtemps »

Sans aucune recommandation, il embrassa mon front, et courra jusqu'à la voiture, pour reprendre la route. Qu'est ce qui pouvait le mettre dans un état pareil ?

Je ne m'étendais pas sur la question, en me rappelant que j'allais devoir passer quelques heures, chez celui avec qui je venais de « rompre » définitivement.

« Bells » m'appela Jasper

« Je vais rester dehors, le temps qu'il revienne »

« C'est idiot, il commence à faire froid, et la nuit vient de tomber, tu seras beaucoup mieux à l'intérieur »

Sans un mot, je me retournais et intégrais la villa. Le pas de la porte traversé, je restais un moment sur place, retrouvant le décor de ce qui avait été pendant deux mois mon refuge. Je n'avais pas réalisé à quel point la chaleur de cet endroit m'avait manqué.

« Je veux juste me poser quelque part, en attendant, seule si possible » dis-je, alors qu'il refermait la porte

« Dans le salon, personne ne viendra t'embêter »

Posée sur le canapé, impossible d'échapper aux souvenirs que nous avions partagés Edward et moi, sur le canapé en cuir noir. Je ne compte plus le nombre d'heures que nous avons passés à nous chamailler, parce qu'on n'arrivait pas à se mettre d'accord sur le programme télé.

Du coin de l'œil, je vis Jazz m'observer.

« Est-ce que tu savais ? »

« Pour les appels ? »

J'hochais brièvement la tête.

« Il est revenu une semaine après que tu nous aies donné les premiers appels, Lili et moi, on lui a dit où tu étais, que tu serais heureuse de le savoir ici, mais il a réagi au quart de tour, et nous as demandé de ne rien dire »

Je pouffais de rire, nerveusement, choquée par son attitude.

« Tu sais quoi, Je préférais encore quand il sniffait ces merdes, il avait l'air beaucoup plus humain »

« Je ne veux pas le défendre, mais je sais, j'ai vu à quel point sa désintox l'avait encore plus abîmé » visiblement mal à l'aise que j'insulte son meilleur ami

« Ravie de le savoir »

« Vous êtes tous les deux coupables de votre distance, lui certainement plus que toi, j'en ai conscience, il n'aurait pas dû agir de cette manière, c'était totalement inhumain de sa part, surtout quand on sait ce que tu as fait …Je te demande pardon, d'avoir voulu te forcer à lui pardonner, c'est complètement insensé de ma part…Mais je veux que tu saches, qu'Edward a énormément souffert pendant sa désintox, je ne l'ai su qu'après, il t'a rendu responsable de son internement, on en a beaucoup parlé, et je l'ai vu très affaibli, et vidé par ces 4mois presque de captivité, et de douleurs émotionnelles…Il a eu la connerie de s'injecter une forte dose d'héroïne, et tu sais ce qu'il m'a dit, qu'il crevait d'envie de recommencer, qu'il avait découvert quelque chose de plus puissant que la coke, et que c'était surement le remède à son enfer mental…Il n'a tiré aucune leçon de sa cure, parce que rien n'a changé dans sa vie, il est toujours aussi perturbé qu'avant, sauf que cette fois ce n'est plus à cause de Sarah, mais de toi »

« Je sais ce qu'il a enduré dans cette HP, j'y étais »

« Alors tu devrais comprendre…Fais comme chez toi »

Sans un mot de plus, il me quitta, me laissant seule avec mes doutes.

_00h26_

Allongée sur le canapé, je fis de nouveau face à mes incessantes réflexions. L'idée de me pointer un flingue sur la tempe, me démangeait sérieusement dans ces moments de questionnements interminables. Teddy n'est toujours pas là, et il ne m'a pas appelé.

Notre relation n'aurait pas dû jamais dépassé celles qu'entretiennent un prof et son élève. Anéantie, je n'aurais jamais dû avoir la force de m'attacher à quelqu'un. Je n'aurais jamais dû avoir l'envie de sourire, d'oublier quelques instants ce que j'ai vu, ce que je vis. Personne n'avait réussi à me changer les idées avant lui, personne n'avait su m'administrer cette petite dose de tranquillisant, pour m'épargner quelques heures la douleur vive qu'est l'absence de ma mère. Pourtant lui avait réussi l'impossible, il avait réussi à rendre mon existence plus douce, plus supportable. Auprès de lui, à travers les plaisirs anesthésiants qu'il m'offrait, j'avais l'intense sensation d'être forte, vivante. En plein deuil, il avait même fait de moi une amoureuse, et je m'étonnais de ressentir autant d'émotions vibrantes, pour un cœur aussi mort que le mien. Encerclée par une armée d'ombre, toutes au service de Jesse McDonald, pour transformer mes nuits en d'épuisante terreurs nocturnes, il avait réussi à les combattre un à un. Il m'avait aidé à mieux respirer…Tout ça dans une étreinte, ferme, chaleureuse, sécurisante, tout ça dans un simple regard. Hors du monde, hors du temps, on était seulement tous les deux.

Aujourd'hui, tout ça semble si loin. Abîmés par notre passé, on avait été jusqu'à faire du mal à l'autre. Lançant des mots blessants, presque meurtriers à la figure de l'autre, sans réelle raison. Ça n'aurait pas dû arriver. Jamais je n'aurais dû provoquer cette distance. J'étais tout autant fautif que lui, dans cette douloureuse et destructrice séparation. J'en étais même l'origine. Peut-être que je ne mesurais pas assez son mal, préférant avoir le rôle de la victime, rôle qui m'empêcher de me blâmer. Je n'avais pas le droit de le rendre coupable de notre échec. Nous avions tous les deux nos torts, et rien que pour ça, je devrais être capable de lui pardonner, comme il semblait l'avoir fait pour moi. J'avais ce besoin de lui, devenu si vite vital, qui m'empêchait aujourd'hui d'envisager une seconde un avenir sans lui. Il n'était plus ce junkie déchu de tout conscience, c'était l'occasion dont j'avais rêvé pour connaître le vrai Edward…Celui qui pourtant sa dépendance guérie, était toujours amoureux de moi.

Ne tenant plus sur ce canapé, je finis par me lever. Debout, au milieu du salon, le regard perdu dans le noir, j'avais subitement besoin de trouver une solution à ce dilemme qui me bouffait le cœur. Je me demandais sérieusement si il n'y avait pas une raison au fait je sois toujours vivante, tout ça après une noyade, les mélanges de drogues, un camion et une plaie ouverte de cinq bons centimètres. Edward était-il la solution à tous mes problèmes ? Peut-être que c'était lui qui finirait par me sortir de mon enfer émotionnel.

Enserrée par le désespoir, je décidais de monter à l'étage. Fallait que je lui parle.

Mais avant que je n'aie pu monter la dernière marche, j'entendis des bruits de pas de course résonner à ma gauche. La chambre d'Edward. La porte restée entre-ouverte, je fus effrayée en l'écoutant vomir. Sans réfléchir, je me précipitais dans sa chambre, inquiète par ce qui provoquait ses vomissements. Traversant la pièce, je débarquais dans sa salle de bain, étonnée, en le voyant plié en deux, la tête plongé dans les toilettes.

« Edward ! »

M'agenouillant près de lui, je le serrais contre moi alors que sa crise finit par passer.

« Qu'est-ce que t'as fait bébé ?»

« Je suis désolé » souffla-t-il, les larmes aux yeux

Posant une main sur son visage, je tentais de capter son regard. J'avais une putain de peur qu'il ait replongé par ma faute.

« Dis-moi ce que t'a fait ? Qu'est-ce que t'a pris ? » Paniquais-je

Il ne répondit pas, son regard fuyant le mien.

« Edward, qu'est-ce que t'a pris ? » insistais-je

« J'ai juste bu différents alcools avec…avec un joint » dit-il honteux

« Putain bébé ! » soufflais-je, presque soulagée que ça ne soit qu'un peu d'herbes, pourtant déconseillé dans un sevrage

« Je suis désolé, je voulais juste oublier que je t'ai perdu »

« Tu m'as pas perdu, je suis là, je suis toujours là chéri » réalisant subitement que je ne pourrais jamais le quitter, quoi qu'il ait pu faire

« Je suis désolé »

« Aides moi à te relever, je vais te préparer un bain »

Impossible d'échapper à la vive impression de déjà-vu.

Debout, je le ramenais jusqu'à son lit, avant de retourner à la salle de bain, et faire couler de l'eau chaude dans la baignoire. Le robinet laissé ouvert, je le rejoignais pour voir comment il allait.

« C'est complètement insensé et stupide de replonger, alors que tu t'es battu pour ne plus dépendre de ces merdes » me posais-je à ses pieds

« J'ai jamais voulu me battre…C'est ces connards qui ont insisté pour me sevrer » replié sur lui-même. « Et puis ce n'est pas si stupide que ça, t'es là en pleine nuit, à t'occuper de moi »

« Je veux pas qu'on retourne à cette routine sordide ! »

« Peu importe, ce qui compte c'est que tu sois là » dit-il à demi-conscient

Je passais un bras sous le sien, et tentais de le relever.

« Putain Masen, lèves ton cul » vacillais-je sur ma jambe valide

Nous arrivions finalement dans la salle de bain, où je lui demandais de se déshabiller, et d'entrer dans l'eau chaude, le temps que je descende et aille lui préparer une infusion. Je n'aimais pas cette impression de déjà-vu. Je ne voulais pas le voir s'enfoncer de nouveau dans son addiction, je n'aurais pas la force de supporter ça.

La boisson chaude préparée, je remontais difficilement à l'étage. Dans la baignoire, cet idiot semblait s'être endormi. Je posais la tasse sur le marbre du lavabo et aller m'assoir sur le rebord du bain. Je posais une main sur sa joue, touchée par son visage presque enfantin. Me perdant dans la contemplation de son visage, je couinais quand je me retrouvais soudainement dans l'eau, dans les bras de cet imbécile de Masen, qui affichait un sourire espiègle.

« Merde Edward ! »

« On est pas bien tous les deux »

« Je suis trempée abruti ! »

« C'est de sentir ma queue contre toi, qui te fait autant d'effet »

Surprise par ses paroles, je donnais un coup de poing sur son épaule, rouge de honte, alors qu'il éclatait de rire. Furieuse qu'il se moque de moi, je bougeais pour sortir, mais il me retint contre lui, faisant taire son rire.

« En cure, je suis devenu fou » redevint-il subitement sérieux. « Ces chiens refusaient de me donner le moindre gramme, alors que j'en avais besoin pour éviter de penser que t'avais brisé notre truc, j'en pouvais plus de devoir être enfermé, et subir chaque seconde ta voix qui me répétait que je n'étais rien pour toi…Je t'ai détesté, de m'avoir foutu dans ce merdier qu'était cette clinique pour dérangés…Quand je suis sorti, ça a été tout aussi pire, je suis resté cloitré dans une chambre d'hôtel pendant une semaine, à lutter contre l'envie de reprendre, alors je suis revenu à Forks, auprès de ma famille, je me suis dit les ayant avec moi, j'aurais plus de difficulté à me replonger, ils seraient une raison de lutter contre cette envie permanente de me piquer à l'héro, pour me soulager »

« Tu m'avais promis que t'essaierais pas »

« Tu m'avais promis que tu serais toujours là » rétorqua-t-il sèchement. « J'ai voulu te faire payer chaque seconde que je vivais à lutter pour ne pas m'enfoncer de nouveau » reprit-il plus doucement. « J'ai voulu t'oublier en me lançant dans cette relation avec cette fille, où je m'écœure à la toucher, à la pénétrer, je ne supporte pas être en elle, je ne supporte pas l'embrasser »

« Pourquoi tu continus alors ? »

« Je dois sauver les apparences auprès de ma famille, je veux plus leur faire endurer mes états d'âme »

« Ils ne sont certainement pas dupe »

« Ils finiront par le croire à la longue »

Amoureuse de lui, plus qu'il n'est permis de l'être, savoir qu'il ne pouvait être heureux avec quelqu'un d'autre que moi, me fit sourire. Je détenais son bonheur tout comme il détenait le mien. Peu importe ce qui avait pu se passer ses dix derniers mois, peu importe les mots qu'on avait pu se cracher à la gueule, au final, on ne pouvait échapper à l'envie de se retrouver dans les bras de l'autre.

« Est-ce qu'avec moi tu ferais semblant ? » lui demandais-je timidement, alors que son regard se fit surpris. « Est-ce que les choses seraient différentes si c'était moi que tu embrassais ? »

« Pour toi, c'est pas pareil »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que je t'aime » m'avoua-t-il

Interloquée par cette déclaration inattendue, j'en fus bouche bée. Jamais, je n'avais osé imaginer que des mots aussi puissants puissent sortir de sa bouche. L'esprit de Sarah planait encore au dessus de lui, je savais alors qu'elle serait toujours la première femme de sa vie, que jamais il ne pourra aimer une femme pleinement que quand il l'a fait avec elle. Et dans mes illusions sur notre possible couple, j'avais accepté l'idée d'être toujours la seconde. Sarah lui avait certainement offert plus que je ne pourrais lui donner dans toute vie. Je ne pouvais donc lutter contre elle, et je ne voulais de toute façon pas rivaliser avec une morte.

La conviction et la force avec lesquelles il avait prononcé ces mots, venait pourtant de changer cette vision que j'avais de notre couple. Il semblait si prêt à tourner la page, à vivre sans réserve avec moi, sans que je ne sente son passé peser sur nous, et c'était…c'était perturbant. Notre relation, cette espèce de fusion inexplicable qui nous liait, paraissait me rendre indispensable à ses yeux, presque me mettre au même piédestal que Sarah. C'était absurde, et j'avais presque honte de « _prendre la place_ » de Sarah…Mais me sentir si essentielle à ses yeux, était trop important aux miens. J'avais besoin de savoir, que son amour était aussi fort et violent que celui que je ressentais pour lui. Il le fallait.

Le cœur hystérique face à cette « _révélation_ », je fus prise d'une violente envie de l'embrasser. Sans attendre Edward vint vivement aventurer sa langue entre mes lèvres, pour prendre possession de toute ma bouche. Le contact chaud, électrique, vibrant, mon amour devint incontrôlable, et se fit gourmand contre moi. Et pour la première fois depuis ma sortie du centre, je fus envahi pas un vif sentiment de liberté. Délivrée des oppressantes et sombres illusions qui m'ont empêché de vivre, de respirer depuis le décès de ma mère, Edward devient subitement plus qu'un amour, il est ma nouvelle raison de vivre. Dans ses bras, sur ses lèvres, j'aime, je respire, j'espère…Je suis. Dans ses bras, je suis entière, je suis quelqu'un et non plus un corps sans vie. Sur ses lèvres, je suis vivante.

Le bas ventre, abruptement incendié d'un désir ravageur, j'incitais mon amour à donner vie à mes fantasmes enfouis, dans un regard brûlant échangé. C'est la première fois qu'en un an et demi, je ressente l'excitation d'un désir, cette chaleur érotique.

Me soutenant sur les rebords de la baignoire, je quitte le bain, sans quitter les lèvres de mon ange, l'invitant ainsi à me suivre. Les deux pieds hors de la baignoire, je délaisse à peine quelques secondes sa bouche, pour enlever mon tee-shirt trempé, sous les yeux envieux et désireux d'Edward. Mon cœur affolé, s'enflamme rien qu'à l'idée de provoquer cette étincelle. Après tout, il reste un homme de 25ans, avec un potentiel sexuel plus exploité que le mien. Abstinente depuis plus d'un an, et négligé physiquement (vestimentairement parlant), je n'avais jamais pu imaginer voir cette parcelle incandescente qui donne une lueur si spéciale à ses émeraudes. Pourtant elle était là, et me rendait tout à coup nerveuse. Il était évident que dans quelques secondes, nos corps voudront assouvir la frustration engendrée par notre relation restée trop longtemps amicale. Peut-être que je ne serais pas la hauteur, peut-être que je n'arriverais pas à le combler, et que ça ferait capoter toutes chances de former un couple…Qu'est ce qui m'a pris de m'éprendre d'un tel canon, et d'avoir la prétention d'être à la hauteur de ses envies ?

« Je n'ai touché personne depuis plusieurs mois » dis-je soudain contre ses lèvres, qui quémander un autre langoureux baiser

« Je n'ai pas non plus touché une fille depuis plusieurs mois »

Arrêtant du doigt ses lèvres friandes, j'arquais un sourcil, alors qu'il se foutait de ma gueule.

« Tu serais étonné de voir ce qui se passe pendant ces…ces coucheries »

« Dis-moi » lui tendis-je une serviette, troublée par son impressionnant sexe en érection

« Tu veux vraiment parler de ça maintenant ? » l'attacha-t-il autour de sa taille

« Je veux juste savoir, si je peux rivaliser avec une femme de quoi ? 22-24ans ? »

« 26, Et tu n'as pas à rivaliser avec Tanya, puisque je ne ressens rien avec elle »

« Edward »

« Je suis sérieux Bells »

Se rapprochant de moi, il me plaqua gentiment contre le mur, et se pencha sur mes lèvres.

« Tu sens ça » souffla-t-il contre mes lèvres, en pressant son érection contre mon entre-jambe après avoir soulevé ma jambe gauche

Ce geste provocateur, eu le don de nous tirer un gémissement à tous les deux.

« Tanya n'a jamais réussi à provoquer une telle érection » dit-il, sourire aux lèvres

Je pouffais de rire, amusée mais très fière.

Sans un mot de plus, Edward passa une main derrière mon dos, pour aller dégrafer mon soutien-gorge, qu'il fit glisser le long de mes bras. La poitrine à nue, je piquais un énorme fard sous son regard aventureux, baissant rapidement la tête, honteuse. Jamais je n'avais eu aussi de crainte à me retrouver nue devant un homme. Edward releva mon visage, pour capter mon regard.

« Ne baisse jamais les yeux devant moi, t'es superbe Bella, et j'ai de la chance d'être celui à qui tu offres ces courbes monstrueusement sexy ! »

Je souriais comme une petite midinette, flattée, avant de me jeter une seconde fois sur ses lèvres. Edward passa ses mains sous mes fesses, pour me porter. A taille égale, ma langue s'immisça sauvagement dans sa bouche, pour provoquer la sienne dans un sensuel duel. Et la sensation de sentir mon corps presque nu, contre sa peau chaude ne fit qu'accroître mes ardeurs. Traversant la pièce, je fus soudainement projeté sur son lit. Vive l'oxycodone !

Le regard vissé sur le corps athlétique de mon amour, je le dévorais des yeux alors qu'il laissa tomber sa serviette. Le fait qu'il soit aussi bien membré, va surement déchirer les sutures de ma plaie, va peut-être me rendre totalement incapable de me tenir sur mes deux jambes, mais qu'importe, j'ai envie de lui !

Totalement offerte à lui, il promena sa bouche sur mon cou, mes clavicules, ma poitrine, y titillant mes tétons qui pointaient durement sous l'attouchement.

« Edward » gémissais-je sous ses câlineries aphrodisiaques

J'en pouvais plus ! Jamais un homme, n'avait su attiser autant de désir.

Son souffle chaud sur ma peau, provoqua des spasmes douloureux dans le bas de mon ventre. Putain, il était doué ! Avec une lenteur sadique, il retira doucement mon tanga trempé, et le jeta loin derrière lui. Complètement nue devant l'objet de mes fantasmes, j'arquais une nouvelle fois mon corps, quand il déposa des baisers ardents à l'intérieur de mes cuisses. Il me tortura longtemps, avant de déposer ses lèvres sur mon clitoris gonflé de désir, et le taquiner du bout de la langue. Et comme si c'était la plus exquise des friandises, il léchait ma féminité avec envie.

« Edward ! » me plains-je

Sa torture dura plusieurs minutes, se plaisant à voir me tordre d'impatience, de désir, et de plaisir. Je le supplie, je veux tout. Sa bouche, ses mains, sa queue.

« Edward » le suppliais-je

« Ça arrive bébé » souffla-t-il contre mes lèvres, alors qu'il s'était penché au-dessus de moi

J'en profitais pour capturer sa lèvre inférieure entre mes dents, et provoquer un baiser. Edward y répondit avec envie, alors que sa queue frottait contre moi. Il glissa sa main entre nous, et je poussais un cri étouffé par ses lèvres, quand son majeur me pénétra. Sous son doigté expert, je me cambrais, pour accentuer le contact de sa caresse frénétique.

« Edward »

Et dans un geste obscène, il ramena son doigt à ses lèvres, pour y lécher ma jouissance. Son doigt toujours dans sa bouche, j'écrasais violement mes lèvres contre les siennes pour l'embrasser. Ce type était un péché à lui tout seul. Sa queue taquinant mon clitoris, Edward glissa une main entre nous, pour guider son érection et s'enfoncer doucement en moi, poussant un petit gémissement

Mon corps surpris par la taille imposante de sa queue, j'agrippais les draps, mordant mes lèvres, face à la douloureuse pénétration. Devant ma grimace, Edward ressortit rapidement, avant de quitter précipitamment la chambre et de revenir avec un petit flacon rose, que j'identifiais comme du lubrifiant.

Je me relevais, et lui arrachais la petite bouteille des mains, pour en verser dans la paume de ma main. En quantité suffisante, j'étalais le gel froid sur mes deux paumes, avant de les poser doucement sur la queue tendue à bloc d'Edward, qui frissonna sous le contact, qui fut électrique pour ma part.

« Putain, Bella ! »

Il prit d'assaut mes lèvres, alors que je pressais son érection entre mes mains, pour éviter de se faire entendre. Le gel plus que bien étalé, Edward poussa sur mes épaules, pour m'allonger, et ainsi de nouveau tenter de s'aventurer en moi. L'intrusion moins douloureusement brûlante que moi, mon amant fit une lente ascension entre mes chairs. Ces coudes encadrant mon visage, sa bouche ouverte souffla chaudement contre la mienne, laissant échapper parfois quelques gémissements rauques, que je trouvais terriblement sexy. Submergeait par les vagues du jeu érotique, du désir, et du plaisir, je crochetais ses hanches, et me laisser aller contre lui.

« Bella » gémit mon amour, alors qu'il donna le premier coup de rein, qui m'arracha tout autant son prénom des lèvres

Tremblante sous ses coups de reins experts, la comparaison avec l'effet de puissance physique et intellectuelle de la coke me vint soudainement à l'esprit. J'avais le cerveau aussi détraqué que mon cœur. Nos corps claquaient l'un contre l'autre, et le son qui en résonner entre les murs, était excitant. C'était puissant, comme une explosion, comme si tout à coup le monde entier nous criait qu'il fallait enfin que nous nous trouvions pour que celui-ci tourne à nouveau rond. Il était l'évidence, auquel on ne peut pas échapper. J'étais à lui, faite seulement pour lui.

Atteignant l'orgasme, qui mit fin à cette rencontre intense, Edward se paralysa en moi, pour jouir, alors que je le précédais de quelques secondes.

Essoufflé, transpirant, il se posa lourdement à mes côtés, liant discrètement ses doigts aux miens.

« C'était… » Incapable de continuer, le souffle erratique

« Comme ce flash que t'as »

« Quand tu respires la coke »

« Ou une injection d'héro…Sauf que c'est plus fort »

« Presque insupportable »

« On dirait que ton cerveau va péter »

« Mais en même temps, c'est orgasmique »

Edward se tourna vers moi, j'en fis de même, avant qu'il ne m'enlace pour me garder contre lui.

« T'as dit que tu m'aimais » souris-je niaisement

« Et je le pense »

« C'est pour ça que tu ne portes plus le médaillon de Sarah ? » remarquais-je l'absence du bijou à son cou

« En cure, j'ai suivi une thérapie, que je suis toujours d'ailleurs »

« Je veux ton secret Masen, suivre une thérapie, ce n'est pas rien » me moquais-je

« J'avais besoin de lui parler de toi, de ce que je ressentais, ma culpabilité vis-à-vis de Sarah »

« Est-ce que ça t'a vraiment aidé ? »

« Sarah a été ma femme, et la mère de mon fils, je les aimais tous les deux, et j'aimerais certainement toujours Sarah, peut-être pas aussi fort qu'avant, mais elle sera toujours une partie de moi, je ne veux pas oublier que j'ai été marié, et père d'un petit bout de chou »

Le cœur serré par son regard qui se perdit dans le vide, j'interceptais du doigt une larme qui s'échappa du coin de son œil.

« Sauf que je ne peux plus vivre à travers eux…Quand je suis arrivé à Forks, j'avais pas vraiment dans l'idée de tomber amoureux d'une petite adolescente, capricieuse et violente »

« Hey ! » le bousculais-je gentiment

Il ria doucement, avant de poser un chaste baiser sur mes lèvres.

« A partir de quand, as-tu réalisé que tu ressentais plus que de l'amitié pour moi ? »

« La première fois, que je me suis posé la question sur mes sentiments, c'était juste après la soirée à la fête foraine »

« C'était une excellente soirée »

« Je crois que je t'ai regardé différemment ce soir-là, je t'ai trouvé belle, vraiment très belle, j'ai eu un coup de foudre…Mais quand je suis rentré, je m'en suis voulu d'avoir par la simple pensée de te voir autrement que comme une amie, trahi Sarah, alors j'ai tenté de refouler ça…Sauf qu'il m'ait devenu impossible de me séparer de toi »

« Lili et Jazz, disaient qu'on étaient de vrais siamois, toujours fourrés ensemble…mes amis m'en voulaient d'ailleurs de ne plus pouvoir passer de temps avec eux »

« Je ne supportais pas que tu t'éloignes de moi…Tu te souviens de la fois, où tu m'as dit devoir passé la soirée chez tes amis de la Push, pour fêter l'anniversaire d'Angela »

« J'y suis restée une heure, Jazz m'a appelé pour me dire que tu n'allais pas bien »

« C'est moi qui lui ai demandé de le faire…A peine partie, que tu me manquais déjà »

« Je t'ai dit que je reviendrais »

« Je sais, mais je supportais pas l'idée que tu puisses t'amuser sans moi, je tournais en rond en comptant les minutes, et j'ai fini par craquer…quand tu t'es glissée dans mon lit, je me suis sentis à nouveau bien, entier, apaisé…Tu m'es devenue vitale, en à peine quelques semaines, j'avais beau lutter contre, pour ne pas décevoir Sarah, je pouvais pas m'empêcher de me dire, que t'étais une fille fascinante que j'aimais voir vivre »

Emue par cet aveu, je baisais ses lèvres avec envie.

« Je t'aime aussi, et je ne veux pas que t'aies peur de me dire que Sarah te manque toujours, je reste avant tout ta meilleure amie, avec qui tu parlais de tout »

Nous échangions un long baiser, avant que je ne me cale confortablement contre mon amour, pour faire croiser mes jambes avec les siennes, et ainsi retrouver cette étrange combinaison, qui rendait notre union si flagrante. Enveloppée dans ses bras, je m'endormais rapidement.

PDV Edward

_Le lendemain,_

_« So if you feel like I fell, please let me know that it's real, you're just to good to be true, Can't take my eyes off you »_

Le café préparé, je le versais dans le blinder pour le mixer avec la glace à la vanille et les glaçons. Le café frappé était la boisson matinale préférée de Bella. Sauf qu'elle savait mieux les préparer que moi.

Préparant le petit déjeuner de ma belle, en me déchaînant sur la voix de Lauren Hill, je tentais de me souvenir, si je m'étais retrouvé à un moment donné à inspirer un rail de coke. Peut-être que les images du corps de ma belle, se tordant sous mes coups de reins, qui n'arrêtaient pas défiler devant mes yeux, n'étaient qu'hallucinations.

En début de soirée, les derniers mots qu'elle avait prononcés, semblaient mettre définitivement fin à notre histoire. Je n'avais pas su la convaincre, des regrets que j'avais vis-à-vis d'elle, ni de la sincérité de mes sentiments. Et en l'écoutant parler de notre relation, de ce qu'elle avait enduré dans ce centre de tortionnaire, j'avais réalisé à quel point j'avais sérieusement merdé avec elle. Honteux, je n'avais pas su soutenir son regard, alors qu'elle me détaillait avec rage ces mois d'enfermement. En l'informant de mon retour à Forks, de ma cure de désintox et de ma thérapie qui m'avait aidé à être sûr de ce que je ressentais pour elle, j'aurais pu l'aider à mieux supporter sa peine, j'aurais pu attendre qu'elle sorte, pour mettre les choses au clair et ainsi prendre un nouveau départ. Au lieu de ça, j'avais préféré lui faire payer ce que j'avais enduré dans ce nid pour déséquilibrés. Malgré mes sentiments pour elle, elle avait représenté à cette période, et il y a encore quelques jours avant nos retrouvailles à New York, une source de cauchemars, nos souvenirs n'étaient que supplice que je devais supporter chaque jour.

Je l'avais abandonné, je l'avais lâchement abandonné dans ce foutu centre géré par des chiens frustrés, sans lui donner une chance de s'expliquer. Et mon abandon avait failli la tuer. Quand son tuteur avait débarqué, il y a quelques jours ici, fou de rage, pour me révéler le geste suicidaire qu'elle s'était infligée, j'étais resté totalement figé sur place, sidéré qu'elle ait pu vouloir en finir à cause de moi. J'avais été trop loin, et j'aurais pu la perdre pour de bon. J'avais agi comme le pire des connards, tout ça en prétendant l'aimer…C'était plus qu'hypocrite de ma part !

Et pour ça, je n'avais aucun droit de l'approcher, de forcer les choses, ou de la harceler pour qu'elle me garde auprès d'elle. J'aurais pu m'éloigner, quand elle m'avait hurlé vouloir que je sorte de sa vie. J'aurais pu le faire…si seulement j'étais capable de vivre sans elle. Ce petit monstre d'à peine 1m60 avait mis un chaos pas possible dans ma vie, en mettant en doute inconsciemment tout ce pourquoi je vivais. Mon amour pour ma femme, la routine ennuyeuse qu'était mon boulot. D'un simple regard, elle avait réussi à s'immiscer en moi, cernant mes craintes, mon passé. Et quand j'avais décidé de me fermer au monde, elle s'était discrètement faite une place en moi, pour se rendre essentielle à mon existence. Elle était pourtant tout l'opposé des femmes qui avaient fait partie de ma vie. Au-delà du physique brune et pulpeuse qu'elle affichait, en contradiction avec mes relations précédentes, plus longilignes et blondes, elle avait ce tempérament de feu, cette impulsivité qui la caractérisant tant. Qui lui apportait plus d'ennuis qu'autre chose. Malgré tout ce qui nous opposait, occultant le fait que nous ayons le même passé sanglant, elle représentait aujourd'hui, plus qu'un amour, elle était une force, une faiblesse, ma dépendance, un poison, ma destruction, une raison de vivre, une raison d'en finir. Et c'est tout ce que j'avais voulu lui dire, en lui adressant des mots que je n'avais plus dit, que j'avais même banni depuis le décès de Sarah. Un « je t'aime » qui avait réussi à donner plus d'appui à mes sentiments, qui m'avait aidé à la convaincre que j'étais prêt à tout pour elle.

Le petit déjeuner de mon ange préparé, je remontais dans ma chambre. Ma belle au bois dormant, dormait toujours. Caressant du regard sa chute de rein, j'allais me poser sur le canapé du balcon, où j'avais une excellente vue sur son corps nu, à peine recouvert du drap, qui laissait entrevoir la naissance de son superbe cul ! J'étais dingue de ses courbes avantageuses, qu'elle maudissait car elles étaient les marques de son ancienne obésité. Cette fille n'était même pas consciente du charme naturel qu'elle dégageait.

M'égarant dans la contemplation de son corps, je fus à nouveau envahi de cette chaleur qui m'avait animé dans la nuit, alors que je baladais mes lèvres sur sa peau diaphane. Découvrir ses courbes, sentir chacun de ses battements de cœur, ou l'entendre souffler mon nom…Toutes ces choses que je pensais illusoire, utopique avait fini par arriver alors que tout espoir m'avait quitté. Aujourd'hui j'avais enfin la certitude que tout irait mieux.

Gênée par les rayons du soleil, qui vinrent l'aveugler, mon cœur finit par ouvrir les yeux. Je me levais rapidement et atténuais la lumière en tirant le rideau bleu marine sur la baie vitrée.

PDV Bella

Profitant qu'il se soit tourné, je boitais rapidement jusqu'à la salle de bain, le corps recouvert du drap rouge. J'avais une mine affreuse le matin, entre la chevelure des Jackson 5 et les yeux bouffis, hors de question que le canon qui a dormi avec moi, voit ce désastre !

Posée devant la glace, je détaillais du regard chaque trace qu'avait laissé mon amour sur ma peau. Si je pouvais tenir sur mes deux jambes, j'aurais sauté comme une petite adolescente. Pressée de le retrouver, j'entreprenais de faire quelques retouches. Dans un geste instinctif, j'attrapais ma brosse à cheveux. MA brosse à cheveux ? Sur le marbre du lavabo, traînait plus de la moitié de mes affaires de toilettes : brosse à cheveux, mon lait d'ânesse, ma brosse à dents…Etonnée, je me rappelais alors du jour où Edward m'avait obligé à ramener mes affaires ici, pour que je n'ai pas rentré chez moi, les lendemains de soirée passées ensemble. Quand je disais que nous étions inséparables, ce n'était pas pour exagérer.

Retrouvant avec sourire mes marques, je ressortais beaucoup plus potable qu'il y a 20minutes. Passant par la porte qui communiquée avec la penderie, j'enfilais un tee-shirt, et un tanga en coton violet, pour rejoindre enfin mon amour, installé sur le canapé du balcon, la tête dans ses bras.

Inquiète par cette réaction de renfermement, j'approchais pour m'assoir près de lui.

« Edward » glissais-je une main dans ses cheveux

« Est-ce que tu regrettes ? » se leva-t-il brutalement, comme si mon geste l'avait brûlé

« De quoi tu parles ? » surprise du ton agressif qu'il avait pris

« De ce qui s'est passé cette nuit ? »

« Non ! Qu'est ce qui te prend ? »

« Tu t'es enfuis dans la salle de bain, sans me dire bonjour, et ça fait plus de 10minutes que t'y es »

« J'avais besoin de me réarranger le portrait, je ne voulais pas que tu me vois comme ça »

« Bella »

« Je suis sérieuse…Edward, je faisais la même chose les matins où on dormait ensemble »

Rassuré, il s'agenouilla devant moi. Ses bras autour de ma taille, il se colla à moi, pour pouvoir m'embrasser.

« C'est stupide, t'es magnifique »

« Tu verras, une fois que cette période d'amoureux transis sera passé, tu crieras au monstre »

Il éclata de rire, avant de se poser près de moi, et de m'attraper par les hanches, pour me poser sur ses genoux.

Me perdant dans son regard illuminé par la vie, je m'isolais du monde, pour me cacher dans le sien. Je me suis toujours demandé comment il réussissait à créer cette impression de seconde dimension, où rien n'existait autour de nous. Il avait ce pouvoir de capter mon attention, de manipuler mes émotions, de sorte à ce que rien ne compte, à part lui.

« Comment je peux avoir la certitude que je ne suis pas en train d'halluciner en ce moment même ? » fit-il en glissant un doigt le long de mon cou

Chacune de ses caresses était un danger pour ma santé cardiaque.

Glissant mes mains sous la capuche de son sweat, j'agrippais doucement ses cheveux, pour le rapprocher de lui. Penchée sur ses lèvres, je les capturais dans un langoureux baiser. J'étais dingue des impulsions électriques que créaient ses baisers sur mon cœur. C'était vivifiant ! Réagissant violemment à la caresse, Edward m'allongea sur le canapé, glissant doucement sa main sous mon tee-shirt.

« Est-ce que t'as déjà senti ça dans tes hallucinations ? » sa main restée là où mon cœur battait

« Jamais »

Calé entre mes jambes, il frotta doucement son érection naissante contre moi. A bout de souffle, j'arrêtais ses ardeurs.

« On s'est pas protégés cette nuit, il va falloir que j'aille à la pharmacie pour une pilule du lendemain »

« Prévois une contraception plus longue, après cette nuit, je pense avoir envie de me protéger »

Je souriais contre ses lèvres, alors qu'il y déposait un autre baiser.

« Est-ce que tu te protèges avec cette Tanya ? »

« Toujours »

« Je veux plus que tu la touches »

« Tanya est à Londres, je romprais dès qu'elle reviendra »

« Tu me le jures »

« Je te le promets bébé »

« Edward »

Edward tourna la tête, alors que Jasper fit son entrée dans la chambre.

« Dîtes moi que je suis en train de rêver ? »

Edward et moi, nous relevions, alors que Jazz s'installait sur le fauteuil qui nous faisait face.

« Salut Jasper »

« Salut Bells, est ce que je suis en train de rêver ? »

« On était occupé Boucle d'or » le fusilla du regard, Edward

« Si il serait pas venu, je n'aurais pas pu arrêter les ardeurs de monsieur »

« Tu t'en es pas plainte cette nuit »

« Me dîtes pas que vous avez ? » fit surpris Jasper

« Coucher ensemble, si » répondit Edward

« Qu'est ce qui s'est passé entre hier soir et ce matin, pour que vous vous soyez rabiboché ? »

« T'avais raison, j'aurais dû comprendre comme il a souffert en cure, ça lui pardonne pas tout, mais ça m'aide à ne plus lui en vouloir autant…Et puis, je l'aime, j'ai besoin de lui »

Du revers de la main, je séchais rapidement une larme qui coula, dû à l'amour irraisonnable que je ressentais pour Edward.

« Je t'aime aussi princesse » souffla-t-il à mon oreille

« Est-ce que j'ai le droit de commander un feu d'artifice pour fêter ça »

« T'en fais pas un peu trop » se moqua Edward

« Mon grand frère a enfin l'impression d'être vivant, tu sors enfin de ton enfer Masen, alors rien n'est trop grand pour fêter ça »

Les larmes aux yeux, je les regardais échanger une étreinte virile mais tout à la fois touchante.

« On pourrait faire un truc ce soir, un dîner sympa…Em est là » proposa Jasper

« Je ne suis pas sûre que »

« Faut que je te présente au reste de la famille princesse » s'emballa Edward

« Edward, je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit une bonne idée, peut-être qu'il ne verrait pas d'un bon œil notre relation, peut-être que tu l'as oublié mais on a 8ans de différence »

« Emmett sait qui tu es aux yeux d'Edward, il sait ce que tu représentes pour lui, tout comme Rose » m'informa Jasper

« Tu leur as parlé de moi ? » me tournais-je vers Edward, étonnée

« Ils sont rentrés dans ma chambre, pendant mon absence, et on vu les photos »

« Génial ! »

« Ils t'aiment déjà bébé »

« Est-ce qu'ils savent au moins que je suis une ex-junkie, qui sort de 6mois de taule ? »

« Oui, ils sont au courant de tout »

« Et ça ne leur fait pas peur ? »

« Va t'habiller au lieu de débiter autant de conneries »

« Je voulais avoir un peu de temps avant que tu me présentes »

« Mon grand-frère est l'une des personnes les plus importantes dans ma vie, et je tiens à lui présenter celle qui m'a aidé à m'en sortir, et rendu meilleur »

Cédant à sa moue convaincante, je soufflais avant de me lever, de l'embrasser chastement et de disparaître dans la penderie, sous les sifflements de Jasper, très vite arrêté par une claque de la part de mon homme. Mon homme !

Retirant mon tee-shirt, je recouvrais ma poitrine d'un soutien-gorge, avant d'enfiler un marcel blanc, et mon short en coton bleu marine que je portais hier. J'attrapais mon gilet à capuche noir et rejoignais Edward qui terminait d'enfiler ses converses.

J'esquissais un sourire, alors que mon ange me tendait un pain au chocolat, dans lequel je croquais, mon pilulier et un verre d'eau.

« Jasper les as trouvé en bas, je pensais que t'en avais besoin »

« Merci »

L'oxycodone avalé, Edward se posa sur le lit avant de m'attirer à lui. Pour la seconde fois de la journée, il afficha une mine inquiète, torturée.

« Je sais que je pourrais probablement jamais réparer ce que j'ai fait » caressa-t-il du pouce la cicatrice qui longeait ma jambe.

« Hey bébé, ce n'est pas ta faute…J'étais furieuse quand je t'ai reproché mon accident, c'est moi qui était stupide, j'ai agi de façon impulsive et je suis seule coupable de ce qui m'oblige à me trimballer en béquilles »

« Il n'y a pas que ça » fit-il référence aux entailles présentes sur mes poignets, que je recouvrais rapidement des manches de mon gilet, et de ma plaie abdominale

« Teddy n'aurait jamais dû te dire pour ma dernière connerie en date »

Sur le trajet vers la villa, j'avais demandé à Teddy de quoi voulait-il parler, quand il avait plaqué Edward contre le mur, et cet idiot m'avait révélé avoir parlé de ma tentative de suicide à Edward. Moi qui voulais lui cacher ça.

« On est ensemble aujourd'hui, et c'est tout ce qui compte…Chaque minute qu'on passera ensemble, cicatrisera toutes les blessures qu'on a pu s'infliger...Dans quelques semaines, on fera une dernière fois face à notre passé, après ça, on vivra enfin ce pourquoi on s'est battu, ok ? »

Il hocha la tête, avant de m'embrasser.

« Faut vraiment que j'aille acheter cette pilule, alors allons-y »

« Stresses pas, tu les aimeras »

« Ce qui m'inquiète c'est de savoir si eux m'aimeront »

Sur mes béquilles, je suivais Edward jusqu'au salon, où Jasper, Lili, Emmett et Rose Mccarty jouaient avec deux petites filles.

« Monsieur se montre enfin » salua Emmett, dans une accolade brutale avec son petit frère

« Je savais pas que tu viendrais »

« Je t'ai dit qu'on resterait dans le coin un moment »

« Tant mieux…Em, je te présente Bella »

« On se connait déjà en quelques sortes »

« Salut » tendis-je une main timidement

« Ravis de te rencontrer enfin, j'étais un grand fan de ton beau-père »

« Ta gueule Em » le gifla gentiment une blonde d'1m70, canon pur et dur

« Désolé, mon frère est parfois maladroit » me dit Edward

« Non, ça va…Phil aimerait savoir qu'il a toujours des fans »

« Salut, je suis Rose »

« Rose McCarthy, le mannequin de chez Victoria » terminais-je

« On se connait ? »

« Ma mère était une fan inconditionnelle, elle disait que tu étais loin des habituels clichés des mannequins anorexiques…J'ai pris exemple sur toi, pour perdre quelques kilos »

« C'est très gentil, merci »

« Est-ce que ça te dirait de déjeuner avec nous, on serait ravis de faire ta connaissance » proposa-t-elle

« J'aimerais…Mais je dois aller chercher un petit truc à la pharmacie, et c'est vraiment urgent » dis-je gênée

« Oh, ok »

« Je l'y emmène, ça nous prendra pas longtemps »

« En fait, j'aimerais que ce soit Lili »

J'avais besoin de lui parler, m'excuser pour mon comportement.

« Si tu veux bien ? »

« Oui, bien sûr, je vais chercher mes clefs »

« Tu reviens juste après ? » me demanda Edward

« Teddy n'a toujours pas appelé, est ce que tu pourras lui dire que je reviens dans quelques minutes, si il passe ici »

« Ouais, bien sûr »

J'embrassais furtivement Edward, avant de suivre Lili vers la porte. Mais avant qu'on ait pu sortir, on sonna à la porte. Lili ouvra.

« Edward Masen, j'espère que t'as une bonne raison pour ne pas être venu me chercher à l'aéroport » gueula une grande blonde

Bouche bée, je regardais le sosie de Sarah entrait et se dirigeait vers Edward.

« Tanya ! » s'exclama Edward

Sous le choc, j'avais sous les yeux la copine officielle de mon mec. Une beauté fracassante, en face de laquelle, je ne faisais désespérément pas le poids.


	16. Chapter 16

Salut les girls, comment va ?

J'espère quand ce mois décembre glaciale (logique !), tout le monde va bien.

Voilà enfin mon 14ième chapitre. Et avant que vous ne passiez à la lectures, je voulais toutes vous remercier pour votre soutien, vos reviews encourageantes et vos ajouts. Vous pouvez pas savoir le bien que ça me fait de lire vos messages et vos impressions, qui sont parfois très drôles ! Vous êtes les meilleures !

Alors voici le new chapitre, qui j'espère vous plaira. J'accepte toutes critiques, alors laissez vous aller.

xoxo mes chéries !

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 14 :<span>

PDV Edward

Tanya. Celle qui avait déserté mon esprit à la seconde où elle avait quitté les USA, celle dont je me préoccupais peu, voir pas du tout de l'existence, était là. L'esprit accaparé par l'arrestation de Jesse McDonald et l'absence lacinante de Bella, j'avais totalement oublié être en couple. Qui plus est, Tanya et moi se voyont peu, essentiellement à cause de son boulot au centre psychiatrique, mais aussi parce que c'était toujours moi qui décidais de nos rendez-vous. Ces jours-là sont principalement des soirs où je suis dans un bar à ingurgiter plusieurs verres, ou lorsque je finis par craquer nerveusement. Contrairement à ce que j'ai pu pensé, m'engager dans cette relation n'avait provoqué chez moi, pas le moindre sentiment amoureux. Convaincu d'appartenir à Bella, je me sentais comme attaquer en sa présence, très vite blessé dès qu'elle me touchait, quant à sa ressemblance avec Sarah, rendait finalement notre relation malsaine à mes yeux. Finalement, je vivais cette pseudo histoire d'amour pour le moins très superficielle, simplement pour convaincre ma famille que j'avançais, que mon deuil fait, je pouvais m'engager dans une autre vie, avec une autre femme. Je n'ai d'ailleurs jamais su ce que mes parents pensaient d'elle, de nous, j'évitais toujours le sujet qui concernait mon couple, dès que ma mère voulait en savoir plus sur mes sentiments envers Tanya. Face à ma mère, mon masque d'homme épanoui tomberait bien vite, et elle verrait à quel point je souffre de ne pas avoir celle que j'aime à mes côtés. Trois semaines après le début de notre relation, j'avais décidé d'amener Tanya chez moi, pour que mes parents puisse la rencontrer...Ce que je regrettais aujourd'hui.

Surpris de la voir ici, je la rejettais rapidement, quand je vis mon ange quittait précipitamment la villa. Faisant un signe des yeux à Jazz, je lui demandais de la garder ici, alors que je courrais dehors pour rattrapper Bella. La journée avait si bien commencé ! Lili déjà installée derrière le volant, je me jetais devant la voiture, garée dans le garage, afin de l'arrêter.

« Qu'est ce qui te prends ? » me demanda de manière agressive Bella, alors que j'avais ouvert sa portière

« Je sais que j'aurais du rompre après mon retour de New York, mais elle était déjà à Londres » me jusifiais-je

« Masen, je veux pas parler de ça maintenant, alors retournes y et laisses moi aller acheter cette foutue pilule »

« A la fin de la journée, j'aurais rompu avec elle, t'auras plus à t'inquiéter »

« T'es sûr de ça ? Parce que j'ai vraiment l'impression que c'est avec moi que tu devrais rompre »

« Quoi ? » m'écriais-je

« T'es aveugle ou quoi ? Cette fille est parfaite ! Elle respire la vie et la santé, alors qu'est ce qui te prends de vouloir la larguer pour moi »

« Est ce que t'es vraiment sérieuse là ? » éclatais-je, irrité par ses doutes

A présent, j'étais énervé contre elle, à l'idée qu'elle puisse ne pas comprendre l'amour que je ressentais pour elle.

« Laisses moi s'il te plait » dit-elle difficilement, alors que des larmes vinrent couler dans le coin de ses yeux.

Me repoussant, elle claqua la portière de la voiture, avant de demander à Lili de démarrer la voiture.

Je la comprenais pas, hier je pensais pourtant lui avoir bien fait encré dans son esprit que je l'aimais comme un dingue et aujourd'hui elle osait douter de mes sentiments. Furieux, je réintégrais la villa pour régler une fois pour toutes les choses.

« Je peux savoir ce qui t'arrive ? » me demanda Tanya, vexée que j'ai pu la rejeter après deux semaines d'absences

« Rose »

« Oui »

« Envoies un texto à Lili, et demandes lui de revenir avec elle dès qu'elles en auront fini, je veux que tu la gardes ici jusqu'à ce qu'elle revienne »

« Et si son tuteur arrive ? » demanda Jazz

« Je peux savoir de quoi vous parlez ? » intervint Tanya

« Tu m'enverras un message alors »

Attrapant ma veste, et les clés de Jasper, j'empoignais le bras de Tanya pour nous emmener dehors, alors qu'elle se débattait, furieuse que je la traite ainsi. Nous montions tous les deux dans l'Audi de mon meilleur ami, avant que je ne démarre rapidement pour prendre la route en direction de Seattle.

« Edward, dis moi ce qui se passe ? »

« Quand on sera chez toi »

Inquiète, elle n'insista pas et tourna le regard vers sa vitre. Encore une fois, j'avais merdé. Jamais je n'aurais du faire traîner les choses avec elle. Nous deux, c'était voué à l'échec avant même que ça ne commence, alors jamais je n'aurais du m'obstiner à vouloir m'enfoncer dans cette relation absurde. Dans un silence plus que gênant, j'appréhendais notre rupture. L'absence de sentiments envers elle, ne ternissait en rien la vision que j'avais d'elle. Tanya était quelqu'un de bien, de patient et d'altruiste, et elle ne méritait certainement pas les faux espoirs que je lui avais soufflé. Mais aujourd'hui, je ne voulais plus jouer, je ne pouvais plus. Aussi égoiste soit-il de le dire, je devais me débarasser d'elle, pour vivre enfin ce pourquoi j'ai fantasmé depuis presque un an...quitte à lui faire du mal. Il me fallut plus de deux heures trente pour arriver jusqu'au garage de son immeuble. Dans son appartement, je déposais son petit bagage dans le couloir de l'entrée, alors qu'elle s'était réfugiée dans la cuisine, pour se rafraîchir. Elle était loin d'être idiote, elle devait surement sentir que les choses n'allaient plus. Debout au dessus de l'évier, je la vis soupirer profondément, et j'eus presque des regrets à l'idée de la faire souffrir.

« Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas appelé ? » finit-elle par me demander

« Deux jours après ton départ, j'ai reçu un coup de fil de New York, ils ont retrouvé l'assassin de Sarah et d'Anthony » balançais-je

Choquée, elle se retourna pour me faire face. Deux ans et demi après le meurtre de ma famille, retrouver enfin le meutrier était quelque chose d'inespérée.

« Quoi ? Mais...Comment ? »

« La police l'a arrêté pour un excès de vitesse, il s'est débattu, ils l'ont emmené au poste, un de leurs agent l'a identifié grâce à un portrait que j'avais fait, et qui correspondait à celui de ses deux autres victimes »

Le choc passé, Tanya se précipita vers moi, heureuse que cet enfoiré soit enfin en cage.

« Tu aurais du m'appeler, je serais revenue te soutenir »

« J'avais besoin de faire ça seul » défis-je ses mains qui s'étaient liés dans mon cou. « Je n'ai pas très envie de parler de ça » détournais-je le regard, gêné

Je ne voulais pas en parler avec elle, mais avec Bella. Elle et moi n'avions pas encore discutés de ce qui s'était passé à New York. Ce connard avait tué nos deux familles, sans qu'on ne le sache et j'avais besoin de savoir comment elle se sentait par rapport à tout ça.

« Qu'est ce qui y a Edward ? »

Inspirant profondément, je finis par soutenir son regard.

« Quand je suis sortis de cure, j'étais toujours aussi perdu que quand j'y suis entré, j'ai essayé de donner un sens à ma vie en reprenant le boulot, en renouant des liens avec ma famille, mais rien n'y faisait toujours ce poids lourd sur le coeur »

« Quand tu me disais que tu avais fini par faire le deuil de ta femme et de ton fils...Ce n'était pas vrai ? »

« Si, j'ai vraiment réussi à les enterrer, même si je pense que mon deuil sera totalement accompli quand il sera condamné »

« Ce poids lourd, c'est quoi alors ? »

« Une fille que j'ai rencontré quelques mois avant d'entrer en cure » lui avouais-je

Que je l'aimais ou pas, elle méritait que je sois totalement sincère avec elle. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle puisse penser être la cause de notre rupture.

« Isabella Swan, n'est ce pas ? » se retourna-t-elle pous s'asseoir sur une chaise, près de la table

Ebahi qu'elle puisse prononcer son nom, il me fallut quelques secondes avant de reprendre contenance.

« La photo sous ton oreiller, je l'ai trouvé pendant une fouille alors que tu avais une séance avec Erin »

« Une fouille » fronçais-je les sourcils, en colère qu'elle ait pu chercher dans mes affaires

« Certains patients arrivent à faire passer des objets dangereux, couteaux, lames de rasoir, ou encore à voler dans la pharmacie du psychiatre, alors on procède à une fouille...Mais là n'est pas la question, cette gosse a 17ans, comment peux tu être amoureux d'une petite adolescente ? »

« Tu l'as connais ? » fus-je une seconde fois pantois, à l'idée qu'elle puisse la connaître

« Qui ne connait pas Isabella Swan, toute la presse se demande où elle est depuis un an et demi, l'assassin de ses parents vient de se faire arrêter »

Etais-je le seul à ne pas savoir qui était « Isabella Swan » ?

Soudain, je la vis faire mentalement le lien entre le meurtre de Sarah et d'Anthony, ainsi que celui des parents de Bella.

« Vous...Tu » bégaya-t-elle, ébranlée

« C'est elle, la dernière victime de Jesse McDonald »

« Comment c'est possible ?...Ce type n'était pas sensé sévir qu'en Californie ? »

« Sa seconde victime était en Louisiane, traverser le pays ne semblait pas le gêner tant que ça »

« Donc toi et la belle-fille de Phil Dwyer, vous êtes ensemble ?...C'est insensé, cette fille a presque 10ans de moins que toi, et elle vient carrément d'un autre monde »

« Je sais »

« Alors comment peux tu penser être amoureux d'elle ? Et puis d'abord, comment vous êtes vous connu ? »

« J'ai été son professeur pendant deux mois »

« C'est...Tu es écoeurant ! » se leva-t-elle brutalement pour me faire à nouveau face. « Qu'est ce qui te prends de t'approcher d'une gosse de son âge » mima-t-elle une grimace de dégoût

« Tanya » tentais-je de la calmer, alors qu'elle devenait hystérique

« Non ! Ne m'approches pas ! » me repoussa t-elle, en tendant une main devant elle. « C'est quoi ? C'est parce que tu te sens proche d'elle, à cause de ce que vous avez vécu ? »

« Je l'ai cru au début, mais ce n'est pas ça »

« C'est quoi alors ? Qu'est ce que tu peux bien trouver d'intéressant chez une enfant de 17ans, pour vouloir me larguer ? Est ce que c'est son frique, c'est ça qui t'intéresses ! »

« Je crois que tu devrais te calmer, parce que tu dérailles complètement »

« Tu viens m'annoncer après deux mois de relation, que tu ne m'as jamais aimé et que pendant tout ce temps, tu pensais à une autre nana, alors j'ai tout les droits de m'énerver ! »

« J'ai merdé avec toi, j'en suis conscient et désolé » dis-je honteux, conscient que je resterais impardonnable à ses yeux

« J'en ai rien à faire de tes putains d'excuses » me coupa t-elle. « Je t'ai donné deux mois de ma vie, j'ai fait en sorte d'être patiente, de comprendre quand tu ne voulais pas me voir, ou m'embrasser...Il a perdu sa femme et son fils dans des circonstances atroces, Tanya, ne le presse pas, il finira par surmonter tout ça...Et aujourd'hui, tu oses me dire que je n'étais qu'une bouche trou pour oublier ta putain de starlette, va te faire foutre Edward ! »

« Je suis désolé » ne pus-je m'empêcher de répéter

« SORS DE CHEZ MOI ! » cria-t-elle, folle furieuse. « Je veux plus te voir, ni t'entendre, alors SORS DE CHEZ MOI ! »

Coupable, je finis par obéir et quitter l'appartement, pour la laisser déchaîner sa colère contre sa vaisselle que j'entendis se briser plusieurs fois au sol. J'avais gravement foiré avec elle, et si je ne la savais pas si stable d'esprit, je m'inquiéterais sérieusement des conséquences que pourrait avoir notre rupture sur elle. Mais malgré le chagrin et la déception que j'avais causé chez elle, seule Bella m'importait. Son retour m'était finalement fin à une insupportable bataille contre ma dépression, et mes luttes incessantes contre l'envie de replonger dans mon ancienne addiction...et c'était certainement ce soulagement qui m'épargner toute compassion envers mon ex petite-amie. Dans la voiture, je démarrais rapidement le contact pour rejoindre la route en direction de Forks. Je n'avais qu'une hâte : rejoindre ma belle. Il fallait absolument que je la rassure. Elle avait certainement le droit de douter de mes sentiments après ce que je lui avais fait enduré, mais je finirais par lui prouver qu'elle seule est capable de provoquer ma renaissance, particulièrement après la nuit dernière. Le corps chargé d'un fort taux dopamine, j'aurais pu faire un arrêt cardiaque. Avais-je ressenti autant de plaisir dans le sexe ? Honteusement, je pouvais dire que non. Bella dégageait quelque chose dans son attitude, dans sa voix, ses mimiques, son physique, une espèce de charme envoûtant, une puissance érotique sans qu'elle ne le sache. Revoir l'intensité de son regard alors que ma queue aimait se sentir aussi chaudement serrée en elle. Bella était une incontestablement drogue dure, qui en à peine deux mois avait fait plus de ravage que ne l'ont fait les autres. La voir si soudainement disparaître, avait crée un manque monstrueux et douloureux, qui m'avait détruit chaque jour un peu plus jusqu'à provoqué ma déchéance et un profond dégoût pour la vie. J'en avais expérimenté le côté dépendant et nuisible ces derniers mois, avant même de tester l'effet d'euphorie. Sur son corps, en elle, j'avais retrouvé tout ce que j'avais recherché dans mon ancienne addiction : le désir, la désinhibition, la dimension puissante du plaisir, la quête d'apaisement. Bella était un putain de puissant stimulant, dont je ne pouvais me passer aujourd'hui.

PDV Bella

« Teddy, c'est encore moi et tu ne réponds toujours pas, je m'inquiète de savoir que tu me caches quelque chose...Erika n'a pas non plus appelé, tu crois que c'est mauvais ?...Enfin bref, je t'appelle aussi parce qu'il est 15heures20, j'ai pris mon oxycodone vers 11heures et j'ai d'horrible picotement dans la cuisse et j'ai l'impression de manquer d'oxygène, je suis sérieusement tentée par une autre prise, alors appelles moi vite »

Me posant difficilement contre l'arbre qui faisait face à l'étang, je raccrochais à la fin du cinquième message que je laissais sur la boite vocale de mon tuteur. J'avais décidé de m'isoler quelques minutes, alors que les filles McCarthy barbotaient dans l'eau avec leurs parents, Jazz et Lili.. Même dans une ambiance aussi chaleureuse, j'avais besoin de m'éloigner quelques instants. Au risque de trop souvent m'apitoyer sur mon sort, j'avais souvent l'impression d'être une marginale, exclue du monde...Sauf quand Edward est là. Pourtant le déjeuner avait plutôt été agréable. Rose McCarthy, était loin du cliché de la blonde superficielle mannequin, qu'en faisait le portrait les journaux people. Simple dans sa personnalité, elle avait su très vite me mettre à l'aise, alors qu'Edward m'avait abandonné. Autour d'une table bien garnie, elle avait voulu connaître en détail ma rencontre avec mon ex professeur. Elle, comme son mari, furent étonnés par la proximité qui s'était vite instauré entre nous. La jeune femme m'avait alors expliqué qu'Edward avait fui tout contact social, devenant carrément un hermite, ces deux dernières années. Il est vrai que notre fusion et notre flagrante complicité étaient encore surprenante à comprendre, même pour moi.

Edward avait définitevement foutu un gros bordel dans ma vie, et dans ma vision de l'avenir. Jean Guéhenno, écrivain français, disait « _L'amour est cette merveilleuse chance qu'un autre vous aime encore quand vous ne vous aimez plus vous même_ ». C'était exactement ce que je ressentais aujourd'hui. Traînant la culpabilité de ne pas avoir pu sauver mes parents d'un monstre, puis supporter l'abîme que j'étais, je n'avais aucune raison de sourire face au reflet que je renvoyais dans la glace. Et le centre de rééducation m'avait bien fait comprendre ça. Alors voir une étincelle brillait dans son regard, savoir que c'était pour moi qu'elle étincelait autant, c'était inespéré, particulièrement quand on sait que lui aussi a vécu une perte importante. Inespéré, mais aussi angoissant, je ressentais une panique pas possible à l'idée de le décevoir. J'étais loin d'être une de ses personnes qui respiraient la vie, mais qui plus est j'étais aussi quelqu'un de coincé dans un passé, ce qui m'empêche de vivre aujourd'hui normalement. Mon sentiment de sécurité brisé par l'intrusion meurtrière de Jesse McDonald, il me fallait beaucoup de temps avant de me sentir « protégé » dans une maison, consacrant des heures à placer des verres près de la porte, afin que je puisse entendre quelqu'un pénétrer chez moi, mais aussi des armes dans chaque recoins de la maison. Je subissais chaque jour la perte de mes parents. Il m'était aussi impossible aujourd'hui de regarder un film, sans ressentir un effroyable lien avec mon passé. Mes films préférés, ne l'étaient plus d'ailleurs : Gladiator, Ma meilleure ennemie, La ligne verte, Requiem...Tous ces films qui représentaient l'amour, la perte, l'exécution, la drogue, me renvoyaient douloureusement à ce que je vivais. Chacun de mes gestes est dirigé par l'image constante d'être suivi, surveillé par l'assassin de mes parents. Et puis, il y avait aussi mes "jeux" suicidaires, chaque pensée qui avait rythmé mes jours depuis la mort de ma mère était focalisé sur une nouvelle idée, afin d'attenter à ma vie. Mon esprit commandé par une éternel sentiment d'autodestructrion, il m'était impossible de voir autrement mon avenir que dans un cerceuil. Edward était là maintenant, il m'aimait assez pour ne plus pouvoir se passer de moi...et je crois qu'aujourd'hui, j'ai la nette impression que c'est une mauvaise chose. Contrairement à hier, où j'avais l'assurance que lui à mes côtés, j'étais capable de vivre plus sainement qu'avant, aujourd'hui j'avais des doutes. Est ce que mon amour pour lui l'emporterait sur ce monstre enragé et dévastateur qui s'était développé en moi ? Serais-je capable de préférer une vie à ses côtés, plutôt que près de ma mère ? Je n'en avais aucune idée, et ça me terrifier.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » entendis-je la voix de Rose derrière moi

Effaçant rapidement les larmes qui avaient coulés, face aux cicatrices et à mes reflexions, j'esquissais un sourire en me retournant, pour masquer mon état.

« Est-ce que je peux m'assoir ? »

« Oui »

« Donc tu ne pleurais pas avant que je n'arrive ? »

« C'est l'été, donc rhume des foins » mentis-je maladroitement

« Curieux pour une fille qui vient de l'Arizona »

Amusée, elle passa un bras par dessus mes épaules pour me serrer contre elle. Je ne pus m'empêcher à cet instant de me demander si ma mère me voyait être consoler par l'une des plus grandes mannequins.

« Dis moi ce qui se passe chérie »

« Rien de bien intéressant, je me remémorrais juste les semaines que j'avais passé avec Edward, dans cet étang...j'ai encore un peu de mal à croire que je l'ai enfin retrouvé » abusais-je une seconde fois. « Edward n'aime vraiment pas cette fille, n'est ce pas ? » lui demandais-je

« Tu veux savoir le nombre de fois où ils se sont vus, en deux mois de relation, très peu, et je peux t'assurer que ça n'était pas par envie, Edy craquait parfois, quand il ressassait ses idées noires, alors il pensait qu'en étant auprès d'elle, il pourrait s'éloigner quelques heures de ce qu'il le bouffait, sans faire appel à la drogue...même si il y arrivait rarement » m'avoua-t-elle

« Tu crois sincèrement que je peux rivaliser avec cette fille, parce qu'il a beau me rassurer, j'ai l'impression que je serais jamais à la hauteur...J'angoisse à mort déjà à l'idée de ne pas pouvoir le combler, comme l'a fait Sarah »

« Ah là là, tant de stress inutile mademoiselle Swan...Je n'ai jamais vu un homme aussi obsedé par une femme, qu'Edward l'est par toi, tu as fait partie de notre quotidien pendant 4mois sans jamais être là, Bella aime ça, Bella fait comme ça, si Bella était là, elle dirait ci »

« Désolée »

« Et tu peux l'être » dit-elle sur le ton de la plaisanterie. « Edward est dingue de toi, j'en suis même à me demander si Emmett m'aime autant » ria t-elle. « N'idéalises pas l'amour qu'il y avait entre Sarah et Edward, ça ne servira qu'à te bourrer de perpétuel doute qui boufferont votre relation »

Le corps longtemps déchu de son essence, j'avais fini par la retrouver sur les lèvres de mon amour. Alors peut être que ça voulait dire quelque chose. Peut être que ça suffisait à répondre à mes questions.

Dans ses bras, j'y restais une heure ou deux, avant de rejoindre Jazz. J'avais besoin de lui parler de quelque chose, où lui seul pouvait m'aider. Notre conversation plus qu'éprouvante, j'avais décidé d'aller amuser les petites soeurs McCarthy en cuisinant un gâteau d'anniversaire pour les 25ans d'Edward. Je n'étais pas certaine que ça l'enchante. Les anniversaires deviennent jour de deuil quand ils vous rappelent une année de plus que vous passerez sans la personne que vous aimez. Mais Lili, Emmett et Rose avaient insistés. Pas d'humeur à la fête, Edward avait refuser que sa famille organise quelque chose, il y a deux semaines. Mon retour, notre réconciliation semblaient pour eux une belle occasion d'y remédier. Et après plus d'une heure de préparation, les filles s'adonnèrent à une décoration très colorée du gâteau au chocolat qui s'étalait sur deux étages. Emmett et moi étions de grands gourmand, alors il était nécessaire de faire les choses en grand.

"Il vient d'arriver" nous prévint Lili, excitée

Le coeur paniqué, tout ce que j'espérais c'est qu'il puisse me dire que tout était terminé entre son infirmière et lui. Silencieux, nous attendions qu'il vienne à nous, pour lui dédicacer en chanson un heureux "_Happy Birthday_". Surpris, il finit par sourire, ce qui me soulagea.

"Vous avez osé" dit-il à la fin de notre chanson.

"Profites petit frère, on a des tas de choses à fêter" lui répondit Emmett

Ca reste à prouver, du regard, je tentais bien que mal de chercher celui d'Edward, espérant y trouver la réponse à mes nombreux doutes.

"Regardes tonton Edy, il est beau notre gâteau" s'exprima Léo, qui était debout sur le plan de travail

"C'est Bella qui nous as aidé"

"J'avais deux excellentes assistantes"

"J'ai hâte d'y goûter" se lécha-t-il les lèvres, pour appuyer ses dires

"Allons poser tout ça dans le salon" finit pas dire Rose

J'imaginais qu'elle voulait nous laisser, son beau-frère et moi. La cuisine désertait, Edward fit quelques pas vers moi, gardant tout de même une distance entre nous. Il s'inquiétait surement de savoir si j'étais toujours en colère.

"Est-ce que c'est fini ? Entre elle et toi, je veux dire" demandais-je timidement, effrayée par la réponse

"Définitevement fini"

Mon souhait de la veille exaucé, je tendais une main vers lui - qu'il attrapa - pour le tirer vers moi et le coincer entre mes jambes.

"Mon coeur et ma queue sont à toi, ne t'inquiètes jamais de ça" souffla t-il contre mes lèvres

"Je t'aime baby boy"

Ma bouche entre-ouverte, il y aventura sauvagement sa langue pour me soutirer un baiser. De manière pathétiquement amoureuse, je pouvais juste dire qu'un de ses baisers me prouvait juste qu'être vivante, c'était jouissif. Haletant, nous finîmes par nous séparer afin de rejoindre le reste de la famille. Dans une ambiance chaleureuse et bonne enfant, je profitais d'une soirée distrayante pour oublier mes maux. Bercée par les bras de mon homme, qui flatter à plusieurs reprises mon cou de baisers, je riais aux blagues de mauvais goût d'Emmett, qui se moquait très gentiment de mes rougeurs provoqués par quelques détails sur notre nuit passée avec Edward.

Vers _23heures_, quand Rose décida qu'il était temps d'y aller, pour coucher ses petits diablotins, nous montions Edward et moi, pressés par une envie brûlante de s'adonner à des plaisirs devenus addictifs. Dans ses bras, je me débarassais de mon débardeur alors qu'il refermait la porte du pieds. Allongée doucement sur le lit, je dévorais du regard le corps de mon amant alors qu'il retirait son tee-shirt. Son empressement eu le don de me faire rire, alors qu'il me dégagea de mes baskets et m'arracha violement de mon short, qu'il jeta derrière lui. Mon rire mourut rapidement, quand ses mains entreprenantes se glissèrent sous mon soutien-gorge créant un brasier dans mon bas ventre, qui prit vivement de l'ampleur dans le reste de mon corps. Je me cambrais légèrement quand sa main gauche vint chercher l'attache de ma brassière derrière mon dos pour la dégraffer. C'était la seconde fois que je me retrouvais presque nue sous son regard désireux, et pourtant je ne pus m'empêcher de piquer un fard. Pendant deux longues minutes, il câjola ma poitrine de baisers, avant de continuer sa descente. Le feu me consumant rapidement, je gémis plusieurs fois son nom, le suppliant d'y mettre fin. Prise de spasme dans le bas du ventre, alors qu'il prenait un certain plaisir à me torturer, il finit par ôter mon tanga qui rejoignit mes autres fringues. Et comme ci je ne souffrais pas déjà assez, sa bouche vint titiller avec un certain sadisme mon clitoris.

"Edward" me plains-je

J'agrippais les draps, alors que ses lèvres continuaient de chatouiller mon bouton pendant une lente minute. Remontant doucement à moi, je défis ma poigne autour des draps, pour saisir la nuque de mon bourreau et le ramener contre mes lèvres. Mes mains quittant sa nuque, je tente de déboutonner son jean avant qu'il ne se relève et s'en débarasse totalement.

"J'espère que t'as gardé le lubrifiant" dis-je le regard vissé sur son érection

"Sur la table de nuit" répondit-il alors qu'il s'était à nouveau fait une place entre mes jambes

Dans un mouvement rapide, je pris soudainement la place de dominante.

"Je veux jouer aussi" murmurais-je à son oreille, avant de me délecter du parfum de sa peau

L'aguichant de petits baisers que je laissais sur son torse, je l'entendis dans un petit cri rauque appréhendait ma prochaine destination. C'était la première fois, que j'avais tant envie de faire plaisir à un homme. La fellation m'avait toujours rebuté, même avec Jake, mais avec Edward, ça me semblait naturel et attrayant. Ma main entourant son membre, je le vis me fusiller du regard. Chacun son tour mon pote !

Audacieuse, je pointais le bout de la langue pour exciter son gland, avant de recouvrir totalement de ma bouche, sa queue.

"Putain Bella"

Excitée par ses plaintes, je pris soin de lui faire endurer une souffrance plaisante, avant de me relever. Attrapant le gel rose, posé sur la table de chevet, j'en déposais dans le creux de ma main, avant de la passer derrière moi et de l'étaler sur sa queue. Le lubrifiant bien réparti, je me débarassais des traces restés sur ma main avec un mouchoir que je tirais de la boite, mise la table. Les mains posées à plat près du visage de mon ange, il m'amena doucement à empaler sa bite. La pénétration bien plus agréable que notre première fois, je me laissais aller lentement, faisant résonner dans la pièce un long souffle rauque. Sa queue totalement recouverte, je me relevais avec une putain d'électrisante sensation d'être entièrement bien possédé.

"T'es parfaite !" me complimenta mon amant, alors que je passais mes cheveux sur mon épaule gauche

Flattée, je me penchais pour l'embrasser, nous arrachant à tous les deux un gémissement. Prenant appui sur son torse, il guida doucement mes mouvements de bassin. C'était autre chose de se retrouver en position de dominante ! Le regard prisonnier du sien, je m'habituais lentement à sa présence imposante. Le feu au corps, j'avais l'esprit totalement retouné par cette étreinte puissante. Du regard, Edward me demanda la permission d'aller plus vite, n'y tenant plus. Me penchant très légèrement, il prit en coupe mon cul avant de soulever son bassin et de me donner un coup de rein plutôt brutal, puis un second et un troisième. Il devint incontrôlable et la vitesse à laquelle il me défonça en était déconcertante. Son nom que j'expirais rauquement, semblait le stimuler et lui donner plus de puissance. Fou furieux, il finit par inverser nos positions. Transpirant tous les deux, il prit mon visage dans sa main pour me donner un baiser amoureux avant de se relever. Il retint mes jambes contre lui, et me pénétra de nouveau, avec toujours cette cadence sauvage et bestiale, sans me lâcher du regard. L'extase s'emparant violement de mon corps, mon esprit fut envahi par une sorte d'hallucination psychédélique, comme ci j'étais totalement défoncée. Me resserant plusieurs fois autour de mon amour, je finis par jouir une seconde avant lui.

Hors d'haleine, il se retira et s'effondra contre moi, rendant ce que j'avais pris pour un énième trip, une étreinte réelle. Sans vraie raison, nous éclations de rire.

"L'orgasme dure peut être moins longtemps qu'une dose d'héroine, mais pour rien au monde je préferais une défonce à ton corps" finit-il par dire

Touchée, je le serrais fortement contre moi, avec quelques larmes débordantes. Edward valait la peine que je m'éternise encore un peu ici. Je finirais par mourir un jour, tout le monde meurt, alors il fallait qu'on vive notre truc jusqu'où bout.

"Je t'aime si fort" murmurais-je, la gorge nouée

"Je t'aime aussi mon ange...Je vais aller nous préparer un bain"

Il déposa un baiser dans mon cou et se releva. Je profitais de son absence, pour aller consulter mon téléphone tomber à terre. Aucun appel de Teddy et ça devient très inquiétant.

"Est ce que ça va ?" me demanda Edward, en enlaçant ma taille

"Teddy n'a pas appelé"

"Ton tuteur ?"

"Hum, c'est pas son genre"

"Il s'occupe surement d'un autre jeune"

"Non, il a dit que j'étais son seul cas pour l'instant"

"Je suis sûr que c'est rien de grave"

Jetant mon téléphone sur le lit, je suivais Edward jusqu'à la salle de bains, pour plonger dans le bain relaxant qu'il avait fait couler. Installé derrière moi, il croisa ses bras par dessus mes épaules. Me tournant vers lui, je reposais ma joue contre son épaule, fermant les yeux pour me prélasser de longues minutes, alors que mon homme caressait ma peau.

"Promets moi que tu ne recommenceras plus" me demanda-t-il en relevant mon poignet gauche, bandé

"Tu me donnes une raison de ne plus fuir la vie" le pensais-je sincèrement. "Aors je te le promets" le rassurais-je

Il déposa un baiser sur mon front, avant de reposer mon poignet contre moi.

"Comment ça c'est passé avec Tanya ?" lui demandais-je, après quelques minutes de silence

"Y a eu des cris, quand je lui ai parlé de toi, elle savait déjà qui tu étais"

"Comment ?" ouvris-je les yeux, surprise

"En cure, j'ai gardé une photo de toi, et elle l'a trouvé...Elle t'a tout de suite reconnu, à croire que je suis le seul ne pas avoir su qui tu étais"

"Et c'est pour ça que je t'aime" ris-je. "Tu crois qu'elle pourrait le dire à quelqu'un ?"

"Non, elle est en colère et a surement envie de me tuer, mais elle ne ferait surement pas ça"

"Est ce que ça te fait peur, l'idée que je puisse être si exposé ?"

"C'est pour toi que je m'inquiète...Ces paparazzis vont te prendre en photo, _il_ nous as pris photo..."

"Ne dis rien, s'il te plait" l'interrompais-je

Il m'était insupportable de me rappeler que ce chien avait photographié ma famille, à des buts purement meurtriers. Dans quelques jours, quelques semaines, je devrais à nouveau faire face à ma vie devant, et particulièrement aux paparazzis. Qui me dit que l'un d'entre eux, n'a pas les mêmes intentions que McDonald.

"Faut qu'on en parle ma puce"

"Ca me fait peur" pleurais-je

"Je sais bébé, mais tu seras entourée pendant le procès, et je serais pas loin"

"Tu me jures que tu m'abandonneras pas"

"Je te le promets, on vivra ça ensemble"

Resserant sa prise autour de moi, il me berça longuement avec des mots doux pour apaiser mes sanglots. Appréciant le son éraillé de sa voix, alors qu'il avait fini par me souffler les paroles de "Lovesong" d'Adèle, mes sanglots finirent par se taire et me laisser profiter longuement de son étreinte chaleureuse. Dans notre monde à nous, nous avions quand même dû sortir du bain alors que notre peau se fripper.

A peine vêtue, allongée et calée contre mon homme, nous avions discuter pendant presque une heure de nos souvenirs à deux, évitant soigneusement de parler du procès ou de ce qui s'en rapprocher. Je sentais qu'Edward voulait y revenir mais je ne me sentais pas capable de lui parler de ma rencontre avec Jesse McDonald. J'avais aussi éluder discrètement les questions au sujet de la rentrée prochaine. Je ne lui avais pas encore dit que dans quelques semaines, j'allais devoir rejoindre la Californie, malgré le fait que j'avais hâte de m'y retrouver. Nous ne savions pas encore de quoi serait fait notre avenir à deux. Allions-nous devoir supporter une relation longue distance, si il décidait de rester ici ? J'espérais que non, mais c'était très égoiste de lui demander de me suivre, alors qu'une partie de sa famille vivait ici.

Les caresses de mon amant devenant de plus en plus entreprenantes, il nous fut impossible de réprimer un second désir.

Le lendemain,

Allongée au bout du lit, j'avais passé une horrible nuit blanc, et cette fois mes cauchemars n'y étaient pour rien. Habituellement, l'oxycodone arrivait à faire effet pendant 12heures d'affilés, sans que je ne ressente jamais une sensation désagréable dans mon membre, mais depuis hier c'était différent. J'avais d'affreux picotement dans le mollet, d'intenses et longues décharges électriques dans la cuisse, sans compter les essoufflements qui m'avaient empêché de respirer normalement. Edward avait fini par se réveiller, quand j'avais tenté de me lever et de marcher, pour chercher mon gilet où se trouvait mes pilules.

"Bébé, qu'est ce que tu fais ?"

"Rendors toi, c'est ma patte folle qui fait des siennes" dis-je au bord des larmes

Intrigué par le ton de ma voix, il avait allumé la lumière, inquiet quand il me vit.

"Je vais t'emmener aux urgences" paniqua-t-il en cherchant son jean

"C'est pas nécessaire, je vais prendre un autre cachet et ça ira" l'arrêtais-je

"Tu souffres le martyr, tu peux pas rester comme ça"

"Ca passera, tu sais pas où j'ai foutu ce flacon !" dis-je furieuse

"Bella"

"Aides moi à trouver mes pilules, pour qu'on aille se rendormir !" criais-je presque

Obéissant, il finit par trouver mon flacon orange. Hésitante sur le dosage, je finis par avaler deux gélules, avant d'aller me rendormir. Je devais me faire opérer dans deux jours, mais ça semblaient s'aggraver et j'étais terrifié à l'idée de développer une gangrène, alors il fallait absolument que je contacte le Dr. Johan.

"Est ce que ça va ?" me rejoigna Edward, pour enlacer ma taille

"Un peu mieux" le serrais-je contre moi

Edward remonta le drap jusqu'à ma taille, quand on frappa à la porte.

"Salut les amoureux, Bella, ton tuteur est là, il t'a apporté ça" déposa Emmett un sac à dos sur mon lit. "Et vous devriez vous pressez, ton père arrive Bella, et papa maman aussi, Edy"

"Quoi ?" repoussais-je brutalement Edward, pour me lever

"L'avocate Calvin arrive pour vous parler du procès" dit-il avant de sortir

* * *

><p>* Je viens de me rendre compte, que je n'ai jamais donné de précision sur le job que pouvait faire Jazz ? Je me trompe n'est pas ? Parce qu'il me semble que je n'ai jamais dit ce qu'il fait dans la vie notre blondinet. Vous le saurez un peu plus tard.<p>

xoxo


	17. Chapter 17

Chapitre 15

Erika !

Sans attendre, Edward et moi nous précipitions à la salle de bains pour prendre une douche express. J'allais enfin savoir ce qu'il en serait du procès. Je savais que celui ci serait éprouvant, mais je n'avais qu'une hâte : c'était de conclure toute cette histoire avec un magistral « Coupable » meurtrier, voté à l'unanimité par les 12jurés convoqués. Ne s'attardant pas sous la douche, nous en sortions une dizaine de minutes plus tard. Edward dans sa penderie, je me posais sur le lit pour enfiler les vêtements que Teddy m'avait apporté. Me battant avec mon tee-shirt, que je finis par réussir à passer, mon regard fut attiré par le flacon de mes pilules, jeté à terre. Augmenter la dose cette nuit m'avait grandement aidé à éradiquer la douleur, et je m'étais senti agréablement relâchée, apaisée à la limite de la défonce. Je ne savais pas ce que nous dirais mon avocate sur le déroulement du procès. Est ce qu'elle avait de bonnes nouvelles ? Est ce que par sadisme, il avait décidé de plaider coupable pour échapper à la peine capitale ? Est ce que j'allais devoir me contenir de toute crise de rage ?...Prendre une autre pilule d'oxycodone m'assurerait un certain self-control. Ce qui serait une bonne chose avec la présence de Teddy et les membres de la famille d'Edward. Prise d'un soupçon d'hésitation, je me penchais tout de même pour attraper le flacon. Les yeux fixés sur l'étiquette qui me conseillait d'appeler mon médecin, avant d'augmenter le dosage, je décidais de ne pas y prêter attention et d'avaler une autre pilule, malgré les trois heures qui me séparait de ma dernière prise...puis une autre, juste au cas où.

Prêt, je cachais rapidement le flacon orange sous la grosse couette du lit, quand Edward vint me rejoindre. Habillée, je tressais mes cheveux alors que mon homme m'aida à chausser mes All Star. Je ne pus m'empêcher de le fixer, en l'observant si attentionné.

« Baby boy »

« Hum » laça-t-il mes lacets

« Est ce que ça te gênerait si je devais définitivement être infirme ? »

Surpris, il releva les yeux pour me regarder.

« Est ce que tu aurais honte de moi ? » reformulais-je

Son regard s'écarquilla de nouveau. Se relevant, il se pencha sur mon visage, une main sous mon menton.

« Plus jamais, je ne veux t'entendre me demander ce genre de conneries » articula-t-il, visiblement irrité. « Tu m'as bien comprise ! Il n'y aurait rien de plus immonde que de te rejeter simplement parce que tu as eu un grave accident...T'es vivante Bells, et pour ma part c'est un miracle, alors ne penses jamais que tu puisses me gêner...Tu es tout ce que je veux »

L'intensité de son regard, et la force de persuasion qu'il avait mis dans la voix, j'eus honte d'avoir osé lui demander ça. Malgré tout rassurée, une fois de plus, je tirais sur son tee-shirt pour l'embrasser. Je m'en lassais pas de ces délicieuses « retrouvailles » ! Emportés par le baiser, nous basculions sur le lit.

« Je voudrais éviter les idées de meurtres que mon père pouvait avoir à ton encontre » dis-je entre deux baisers

« Et les accusations d'abus de mineur de mon père »

« On est d'accord pour garder ça secret quelques temps, alors ? »

« On est sur la même longue d'onde » répondit-il avant d'aventurer à nouveau sa langue dans ma bouche

« Bébé, on nous attend »

« Une minute »

Je pouffais de rire contre ses lèvres, avant de le repousser pour me relever. Sous les jérémiades d'Edward, nous descendions à la cuisine où Teddy discutait avec Em et Jazz. Le regard fuyant, presque honteux, Edward se présenta devant mon tuteur. Teddy tendit une main vers mon petit ami, qu'il attrapa.

« Bonjour »

« Te laisse pas intimider, ça l'amuse de t'effrayer » l'encourageais-je

« Je suis loin d'accepter cette relation » me fusilla du regard mon tuteur. « Je suis certain que tu n'es pas l'homme angélique qu'elle me décrit » se retourna t-il vers Edward

« Teddy ! »

« Je prends un risque énorme en acceptant que tu sortes avec lui, alors j'ai mon mot à dire » m'ordonna-t-il. « La justice m'a confié ta garde, et je fais une sérieuse erreur en te laissant auprès d'un ex junkie, qui n'est visiblement pas assez responsable pour mettre réellement fin à son addiction »

Blessé, Edward ne dit rien.

« Il n'y touchera plus ! »

Il pouffa de rire, comme pour se moquer de ma naïveté avant de plaquer Edward contre le mur, sous le regard surpris de ses deux frères.

« Si j'apprends que tu l'as incité à prendre tes merdes, que tu provoques une de ses larmes, ou ne serait qu'une crise de colère, je te foutrais dans une taule où je m'arrangerais pour t'y faire buter »

« Teddy ! Lâches le ! » me jetais-je sur ses gros bras qui tenait fermement mon homme

« C'est pas mon intention de lui faire du mal, j'ai merdé l'autre jour, mais jamais je pourrais l'enfoncer »

« Gardes ça pour elle, tu me convaincras pas que tu ne lui veux que du bien »

Furieux, Edward repoussa violement mon éducateur qui se cogna contre le plan de travail derrière lui, avant de lui attraper le col de sa chemise, et de le plaquer brutalement contre la porte du frigo.

« Edward » l'arrêta Emmett

« Tu n'as aucune idée de ce que je peux ressentir pour elle ! Si tu t'avises un jour de l'éloigner de moi, JE ferais en sorte de te battre jusqu'à ce que t'en crèves ! »

«Edward, arrêtes s'il te plaît » tentais-je de retirer son bras posé sous le menton de Teddy

Il finit par le relâcher.

« Je suis désolé » embrassa t-il mon front, avant de quitter la cuisine

Emmett et Jasper le suivirent pour me laisser seule avec mon tuteur.

« Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? Il n'a déjà aucune confiance en lui »

« Ce type t'aie nocif ! En plus d'avoir presque 10ans de différence, il est instable, tu as besoin de quelqu'un en qui tu peux avoir confiance »

« Tu oublies que lui aussi a rencontré Jesse..Tu sais, y a encore quelques semaines je ne savais pas comment était morte sa femme et son fils, aujourd'hui je me demande comment il a pu tenir presque trois années après, ou encore comment il peut m'aimer...Edward est fragile, laisses lui du temps pour se reconstruire, pour nous reconstruire »

« Votre relation n'est pas saine Bella, vous partagez cette sorte de passion qui semble vous détruire plus que vous ne rendre heureux, et ça m'inquiète »

« Ton rôle de tuteur ne doit pas intervenir dans mes relations amoureuses ! »

« Quand celles ci ont des risques de te replonger un an en arrière, je suis obligé d'intervenir ! »

« Tu sais quoi, j'en ai marre d'être surveillé ! Lâchez moi merde ! Foutez moi la paix ! » lui criais-je au visage

Les nerfs à vifs du aux systèmes qui m'ont enfermé ces 10derniers mois, je quittais la cuisine alors qu'on sonna à la porte.

« Chérie » m'embrassa mon avocate. « Comment tu vas ? » me demanda-t-elle, en passant ses doigts dans quelques unes de mes boucles, dans un geste maternel

« J'étais pressée de te voir » me calmais-je doucement dans ses bras

« Bells, Erika, je peux savoir ce qu'on fait chez les Cullen ? » demanda mon père

Avant que je n'ai pu lui répondre, Carlisle et Esmée firent leurs entrées.

"Charlie, Erika, bonjour" le salua Esmée

"Bonjour Esmée, Carlisle" donna-t-il une poignée de mains au médecin

Je me contentais d'un sourire envers les parents d'Edward, mal à l'aise.

"Allons nous installer à la grande table de la salle à manger" nous conseilla Esmée. "Lili, tu peux servir de l'eau et des jus pour tout le monde"

Autour de la grande table, seule Rose et ses enfants manqués, surement restés à l'hôtel. Erika assise en bout de table, Edward et moi nous trouvions à ses côtés, faisant face à l'autre. Mon avocate éparpilla autour d'elle plusieurs de ses notes, ainsi que deux ou trois de ses dossiers.

"Excusez moi, mais puis-je savoir ce qui se passe ?" demanda Charlie, installé à côté de moi

"Tu te souviens quand je suis revenue de New-York, je t'ai dit que l'assassin de maman et Phil avait fait déjà deux victimes avant de venir à Phoenix"

"Oui"

"Monsieur Masen" visais-je du regard Edward. "A été la première victime de Jesse McDonald, il a utilisé le même procédé pour tuer sa femme et son fils de 6mois"

Le choc rendit muet mon père, et souffla un silence gênant sur l'ensemble de la table.

"Erika a proposé de défendre son affaire aussi...Je te présente Emmett son grand frère, sa petite soeur Alice et son petit ami Jasper"

"Je...je suis désolé Monsieur Masen" finit par dire mon père

"Est ce qu'il plaide toujours non coupable ?" se tourna Edward vers Erika, gêné par le bouleversement de mon père

"Toujours...Avant de débuter, je veux d'abord que vous me confirmiez avec certitude que cet homme" glissa-t-elle jusqu'à nous la photo de Jesse. "Est bien l'assassin que vous avez vu la nuit des deux assassinats"

Posant un long regard sur la photo, les images me bousculèrent violement l'esprit, me rappelant une énième fois chaque sourire que m'avait adressé ce salop, chaque rire que les plaintes de ma mère avait provoqué chez lui.

"J'ai besoin que vous m'assuriez à 100%, qu'il est l'homme contre qui nous devons nous battre"

Relevant les yeux vers elle, son obstination soudaine m'agaça.

"Qu'est ce qui se passe Erika ?"

"N'oubliez pas que cela s'est passé la nuit, que vous étiez drogués" éluda t-elle ma question

OK. Là y avait vraiment quelque chose qui clochait.

"Erika"

"Nous avons un problème" claqua-t-elle

"Lequel ?" intervint mon père

"Jesse McDonald n'a laissé aucune trace sur les lieux de ses barbaries, pas de cheveu, pas de sperme, ni de bout de peau...le test ADN n'a rien donné"

"Pardon ?" m'écriais-je

"Les experts médicaux légal sont retournés sur les 3 scènes de crimes, il n'y a aucune empreinte, rien qui ne prouve qu'un étranger a pu passer par là"

Ahurie, j'éclatais de rire nerveusement, provoquant les regars surpris de la table. Je savais que c'était trop facile de l'arrêter et de le foutre en prison avec une injection létale au cul.

"Il est doué, il est vraiment doué" répétais-je

"Pensez-vous que les témoignages ne suffiront pas ?" demanda Carlisle

"La partie adversaire et moi avons convoqué trois experts psychiatres...les trois écartent Jesse McDonald comme auteur présumé de ces meutres"

Les mains tremblantes, je pouffais de rire à nouveau. Au bort de la crise de nerf, même un anésthésiant aussi fort que l'oxyccodone n'arrivait pas à m'épargner la douleur et la rage que provoquer chez moi ce chien.

"Comment peuvent-ils en venir à cette conclusion ?" cria presque Charlie

"Jesse est social, il est épanoui dans son boulot, il suit une thérapie pour le deuil de sa mère et de sa soeur, c'est un homme calme et stable, il vit à New York depuis un an et demi, ses collègues font l'éloge d'un homme professionnel et toujours très souriant, tout comme sa petite amie qui a part quelques disputes conjuguales, n'a aucun reproche à lui faire...Il ne présente aucun signe d'une quelconque rupture mentale ou autre déficience qui pourraient le mener à commettre ces meutres...Nous cherchons encore à vérifier les adresses qu'il a habité avant de gagner New York"

Ce type était décidément très intelligent.

Quelques jours après le meutre de mes parents, j'avais eu l'obsession de savoir pourquoi avait-il laissé son visage à découvert, prenant ainsi le risque de se faire facilement identifier. Les conclusions de l'expertise faite sur toute la villa avaient répondu à cette question. Ce chien n'avait laissé aucune trace sur son passage. Les mains gantées, il avait eu la prudence de se protéger. Je me rappelle encore le regard d'appréhension de ma mère, alors qu'il déchire soigneusement avec ses _mains_, l'emballage d'une capote sortie de sa poche. Cet enfoiré avait du prémédité les choses plusieurs mois à l'avance pour exécuter le meutre parfait. Et il pouvait se féliciter de n'avoir commis aucune faute. La perfection à laquelle il avait réussi à ne laisser aucune empreinte me renvoya deux semaines auparavant. Je revois son visage à travers la glace sans teint, son visage où émanait l'assurance et la perversité. Il était sûr de lui, sûr de pouvoir jouir tranquilement de mon chagrin, de ma colère, de pouvoir à nouveau recommencer sans se faire prendre.

"Est ce qu'il a des alibis pour les trois nuits ?" demanda Jasper

"Non, les dates sont trop loin pour qu'il puisse s'en souvenir"

"Il avait des photos de nous, le pendentif de Bella !" éclata Edward

"Certes, mais les preuves matériels ne pèsent pas aussi lourd lors d'un procès, face aux preuves ADN, qui sont incontestables...Des tas de paparazzis possèdent une photo de Renée et de Phil à la sortie de la villa, quand à votre famille, il justifie ça par une passion pour la photo, et les couples heureux qu'il possède par centaines"

"Qu'en disent les profilers ?" demanda Esmée

"Malheureusement ce sont les seules personnes qui affirment que Jesse McDonald est quelqu'un de sournois et de sociopathe, très intelligent...mais le profil qu'ont fait les agents de Quantico pendant l'enquête, n'est pas une science sûre, et les défendeurs vont surement faire référence aux affaires où les profils étaient faussés"

Prise de démence à l'idée que cet enfoiré puisse s'en sortir, je ne pus retenir plus longtemps ma fureur. Me relevant brutalement, je fracassais le verre contre la baie vitrée du salon. C'était insensé !

"Bella !" hurla Teddy

"Il va s'en sortir ! Ce connard va s'en sortir ! Il...il a violé ma mère, pendant 5heures je l'ai vu déversé plusieurs litres de sang, que le sol en était recouvert, mes pieds ont baigné dans le sang de ma mère ! Il a tué un enfant de 6mois, sans n'avoir aucun remord et tu...tu oses me dire que rien ne prouve qu'il était là ! TU NE PEUX PAS DIRE CA ! TU N'AS PAS LE DROIT DE METTRE EN DOUTE NOS DECLARATIONS, APRES QUE NOUS AYONS PASSES TOUTE UNE NUIT A VOIR CE SALOP, CET ESPECE D'ANIMAL SAUVAGE NOUS DEPOUILLER DE NOTRE FAMILLE !" gueulais-je au visage de mon avocate

Sous le regard effaré des membres de la famille d'Edward qui ne n'avait jamais vu cette facette hystérique de ma personnalité, je finis par balancer de nouveau le verre d'eau de mon avocate, contre le vase qui était posé sur le bahut derrière Edward qui recula à temps. Furieux de mon comportement insolent et déplacé, Charlie et Teddy tentèrent de me contrôler.

"Bella, tu dois te calmer !" m'ordonna mon père

"Va te faire foutre !"

Les bras de Teddy me maintenant fermement la taille, je me débattais en soulevant mes jambes pour me défendre contre Charlie qui essayait de me maîtriser. Enragée, déchaînée, mes cris résonnent dans la pièce. Hors de moi, possédée par le plus acharné de mes démons, je le laisse hurler avec force l'injustice.

"LACHEZ MOI !"

Les gros bras de Teddy tentent de me plaquer difficilement à terre, où il me chevauche, mes poignets prisonniers de ses menottes.

"BELLA, TU TE CALMES TOUT DE SUITE !" cria-t-il contre mes lèvres

Le sang bouillonnant sous mes poings, dans mes tripes, mon cerveau, je n'éprouve ni honte, ni respect pour lui, et lui crache à la gueule. Surpris, il relève le buste et j'en profite pour lui foutre mon pieds valide au visage, le propulsant en arrière. Je suis hors de contrôle, incapable de sortir de cet état de furie. La dernière fois que j'étais dans un état pareil, c'était avec l'un de mes connard d'instructeur et j'avais failli le tuer avant qu'une petite pute ne me pique. Le visage tuméfié, j'avais réussi à l'atteindre avec une force que j'avais sous-estimé. A terre, les regards braqués sur moi renvoyèrent l'horrible image d'une aliénée.

"BELLA !" cria à nouveau mon père

Débarassée de cet enfoiré, je tente de me relever, mais je suis rapidement terrassée par un manque d'air qui me paralyse les poumons. Luttant péniblement pour respirer normalement, je sentais que mon manque d'air n'était pas du à ma colère, mais ...

PDV Edward

Alarmé par son visage devenu très pâle et ses lèvres bleus, je me précipitais sur elle, avant que son crâne ne heurte le carrelage. Avant que je ne comprenne ce qui se passe, ses yeux roulèrent quand son corps fut secoué brutalement par de douloureuses convulsions.

« Appelez une ambulance ! » ordonnais-je, en me précipitant vers elle

Emmett se rua sur le téléphone, pour s'exécuter.

M'agenouillant à la gauche de Bella, au niveau de sa taille, je saisis son bras gauche que j'écartais, avant d'attraper le coussin que me tendait ma mère, pour pouvoir le poser sous la tête de ma puce quand je la ferais rouler. Prenant fermement la hanche et l'épaule droite de Bella, je la fais pivoter vers moi. En tenant toujours sa hanche droite, je pliais son genou droit pour que celui ci puisse prendre appui contre le sol et lui empêcher de rouler. Je finis par faire basculer sa tête en arrière et maintenir sa bouche entre-ouverte, alors que mes tripes se tordaient atrocement à la vue liquide mousseux blanc, qu'elle recrachait.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? » demanda Charlie, devenu fou devant le corps tremblant de sa fille

« Elle fait une overdose » dis-je, le regard fixé sur mon ange

Impuissant, je la regardais plonger dans un coma alors que Lili ouvra aux ambulanciers.

« Elle fait une overdose, son pouls est faible mais palpable » les prévins-je

« Quel est le produit en surdosage ? » demanda la troisième ambulancière

« De l'oxycodone » répondit Teddy, sous le choc

Prenant vivement le relais, Bella fut transporté à l'hôpital accompagné de son père.

Pétrifié, je fus violemment projeté à terre, alors que cet enfoiré de Teddy crocheta mes cheveux dressés sur le haut de mon crâne, pour donner un crochet du droit, m'envoyant facilement dans les étoiles.

« Elle passe une nuit avec toi, et elle fait déjà une putain d'overdose ! »

La vue brouillée, je vis difficilement Emmett et Jazz me sauver des mains de ce connard, alors qu'il m'assomma d'un second poing.

...

_« MIKE NEWTON, BOUGES TON PUTAIN DE CUL AU LIEU DE RELUQUER CELUI DE JESS »_

_Me cachant sous la grande capuche noire de mon gilet, je la regarde hurler sur ces stupides joueurs. Nous étions le premier vendredi du mois d'octobre, et l'équipe de foot s'attaquait aux gars de la PUSH, dans un match amical. Je n'avais pas spécialement eu envie de venir. Le foot n'était pas un sport qui me passionnait tant que ça, contrairement à Em, j'étais plutôt fan de basket. Mais Bella m'avait dit y être avec sa meilleure amie, pour soutenir ses amis de la réserve indienne. Je ne devrais sûrement pas être sous un des gradins du stade de la ville, je ne devrais pas être là à la fixer gueuler sur ses pauvres gars qu'elle troublait plus qu'elle ne les encourageait...mais depuis quelques temps, j'ai développé une sorte d'obsession pour elle. Pas dans le genre pervers, qui m'oblige à l'imaginer dans diverses positions sexuelles...c'était juste une fascination que j'avais pour elle. J'aimais...j'aimais juste la regarder vivre. Depuis la mort de Sarah, je n'avais jamais montré d'intérêt pour quelqu'un. J'étais tellement focaliser sur ma propre crise existentielle, que les autres m'importait peu...Mais depuis que je l'avais vu, entendu parler, ou encore rire, je ne pouvais plus me détourner d'elle. Et ça n'avait rien de réjouissant. Son visage rivalisaient facilement avec celui de ma femme, et je crois que c'était ça le problème. En à peine quelques semaines, elle avait fait intrusion dans ma vie, sans même que je ne le veuille...et aujourd'hui, il m'était insupportable de passer ne serait ce que quelques heures sans elle. Cette espèce de fusion qui nous lie, cette attraction, cette alchimie qui nous rend dépendant de l'autre est perturbante. Pourtant nous étions totalement différent l'un de l'autre. On partageait certes ce même mal qui nous rongeait de l'intérieur, mais nous avions des comportements complètement opposé. Contrairement à moi, qui vivait ça en silence, elle était cette boule de feu, qui était aussi bien destructrice que généreuse. Mon visage ravagé par le chagrin, le corps pratiquement éteint, Bella avait ce constant besoin d'être en mouvement, occupé...sauf quand nous étions tous les deux sur ce canapé à se regarder pendant des heures, sans jamais se lasser. C'était à la fois réconfortant et déconcertant de vivre auprès de quelqu'un qui vit la même chose que vous, mais qui est capable de sourire, et de rire. _

_« JAKE BEBE, DEFONCE MOI CETTE BANDE DE BRAS CASSES ! »_

_Cette nana était folle ! Installée dans les gradins des supporters de l'équipe de son lycée, elle prenait un malin plaisir à foutre les nerfs à ses camarades._

_Toujours debout, perdu dans ma rêverie, elle finit par m'apercevoir. Les bras croisés, un sourcil arqué, je souris en voyant son regard plein de reproche. Je lui avais dit passer la soirée à Seattle, pour pas qu'elle ne se sente obliger de me tenir compagnie et faire faux bond à sa meilleure amie. J'encombrais déjà assez sa vie...même si j'avais le besoin chronique de l'avoir tout le temps avec moi. Je disparaissais quelques minutes avant la fin du match, avant qu'elle ne décide de me courir après. Mais avant que je n'ai pu atteindre le parking pour rejoindre la route, je fus intercepté par Candice. _

_« Hey, regardez qui voilà, Monsieur Masen, vous ne restez pas pour la fin du match ? »_

_Cette fille était une vraie calamité. Prétentieuse, arrogante, idiote et vulgaire, elle s'était mise en tête que sa fausse poitrine et ses boucles blondes m'avait littéralement fait craquer...Ce qui était absolument faux. Elle tenait la caisse de la seule épicerie de ce trou perdu, où j'allais plusieurs fois par semaine pour me ravitailler en alcool...et bien entendu elle avait pris mes visites répétitives pour de simples prétexte afin de la voir. _

_« Je sais déjà qui va gagner » continuais-je mon chemin_

_Mon désintérêt total pour sa personne, ne la gêna pas et cette pouffiasse me suivit, alors que son bras vint subitement se lier au mien._

_« Candice » l'arrêtais-je, en essayant de la repousser_

_« Avec quelques amis, on a décidé de rejoindre Seattle pour le week-end, ça vous dit de vous joindre à nous »_

_Pendant plus de 5minutes, je dus refuser plus d'une dizaine de ses invitations avec sourire, pour éviter d'être brutal. Et quand je crus enfin me débarrasser d'elle, je fus violemment bousculer par quelqu'un. Me retournant rapidement, je reconnus Bella par son bracelet électronique dont le voyant vert clignoté. Et merde !_

_Dans sa voiture, elle démarra rapidement pour quitter le lycée, en compagnie de ses amis. Dire qu'on avait décidé de se retrouver chez moi, après le match. Candice détestait Bells, Bells détestait Candice, et Bells détestait me voir avec Candice. _

_Cette salope collée à mon bras, je coinçais son visage dans une main, pour lui faire comprendre clairement que même seul au monde, je ne baiserais pas une fille comme elle. Enfin débarrassé, je finis par rejoindre la villa à pieds. Lili et Jazz à New York pour le week-end, mes parents prit par leur job respectives, les lumières furent pourtant allumées._

_« Paniques pas, ce n'est que moi » entendis-je la voix de Bella_

_Rejoignant la cuisine, ma belle vêtue d'une des chemises à carreaux de son beau père, mangeait les restes d'une salade de fruit. Un sourire niais scotché aux lèvres, j'appréciais qu'elle soit là, à l'aise. La voir presque vivre ici, c'était comme une sorte de sécurité affective, elle était là avec et pour moi._

_« Je pensais que tu serais là, un peu plus tard » m'adossais-je à l'encadrement de la porte_

_« Le père d'Angie a menacé de traverser la ville pour venir la chercher, j'ai du la raccompagner »_

_Le visage fermé, elle fourra l'assiette et la cuillère dans le lave-vaisselle, avant de remonter sans dire un mot. Je crois que c'est clair. La suivant, je refermais la porte de ma chambre derrière moi, et me débarrassais de mes fringues. Allongée sur mon lit, je la rejoignais alors qu'elle s'isolait dans sa musique, une cigarette à la bouche. Me calant contre elle, en glissant une jambe entre les siennes, un bras sur sa taille et mon nez dans son cou pour sniffer son parfum, je fus soulagé de la voir se détendre contre moi et enrouler son bras autour de mon cou. _

_« Cette prétentieuse vulgaire a des vues sur moi »_

_« Comme toutes les minettes de ce trou perdu »_

_« Même toi ? »_

_« Non, tu n'es pas mon genre »_

_« C'est quoi ton genre ? »_

_« Le dis pas à Lili, mais je craque littéralement sur Jazz »_

_Gardant un visage sérieux, j'éclatais de rire alors qu'elle se foutait de ma gueule._

_« Quoi ? Ce mec est à croquer avec ses boucles blondes »_

_« Oh mais je te crois »_

_« Ce mec est carrément hot, je sais que je devrais pas te dire ça à toi, mais...je crois que je vais tenter ma chance » fit elle toujours très sérieusement_

_Un fou rire m'obligea à me détacher d'elle._

_« Tu ne m'en crois pas capable ? » se releva t-elle pour écraser sa cigarette dans le cendrier_

_« Si »_

_Debout, elle disparut dans la salle de bains, pour se brosser les dents._

_« Je suis sûre que je pourrais lui faire rapidement oublier Lili, rien qu'avec un baiser »_

_Les larmes aux yeux, je finis par me calmer, alors que ma belle dandinait son joli cul jusqu'au balcon, rassemblant les bouteilles de bières que nous avions ingurgité hier et les jeter à la poubelle. Je me levais à mon tour, attrapais ma boite où j'y gardais joints, poudres et autres pilules et fioles du bonheur, et la rejoignais sur la terrasse, pour me poser sur le canapé. _

_« Tu sais quoi, je suis vexé » _

_« Désolée baby boy, mais ton charme de bad boy hyper canon torturé, ne marche pas avec moi »_

_Esquissant un sourire, j'allumais la cigarette avant de jeter la boite sur la table basse, alors que je la vis quitter la chambre. Elle réapparut à peine quelques minutes après, avec un pack de bière et une bouteille de vodka, qu'elle déposa sur la table basse. Sentant les premiers bienfaits du poison, je m'enfonçais dans la canapé avant que Bells ne vienne me chevaucher, deux shots dans la main, que nous buvions cul sec, en grimaçant._

_« Dans combien de temps est ton test ? » lui demandai-je en coinçant le joint entre mes lèvres, pour déboutonner sa chemise qui ne cessait de me crier que la vue sans le vêtement était bien plus appétissante_

_« Dans trois semaines...je peux savoir ce que tu fais ? » m'arrêta-t-elle_

_« Mardi, j'ai pas pu participer à ton cours de piscine »_

_Les mardis étaient devenus des jours que j'attendais impatiemment, depuis que je l'avais vu pour la première fois dans un putain de sexy bikini noir. Depuis, malgré les limites que je me donnais, j'avais les mains très baladeuses. Il lui arrivait de me donner quelques coups, mais j'arrivais pour la plupart du temps, à profiter du contact de sa peau nue contre moi. _

_« Et ? »_

_« Te voir replacer ton bikini dès que tu sors de l'eau, est un spectacle que je ne rate jamais »_

_Étonnée, elle éclata brutalement de rire._

_« Blonde aux yeux bleus, n'est pas censé être ton type de fille » _

_« J'ai changé de profil »_

_« Oh, et je peux savoir quelles sont tes proies de prédilection aujourd'hui »_

_« Les brunes pulpeuses »_

_« Pulpeuse ? C'est pas toi qui m'a dit que les pulpeuses ont toujours cette attitude vulgaire, et qui'elles sont incapable de s'en sortir autrement qu'avec leur physique »_

_« Faut croire qu'il y a des exceptions »_

_Profitant de la faible accroche de ses mains sur les miennes, je déboutonnais rapidement la chemise._

_« Masen, tu n'es qu'un pervers » m'empêcha-t-elle de retirer totalement le vêtement_

_« Je suis déçu, moi qui pensait que tu aimais me remonter le moral »_

_« Ton joint est déjà là pour ça »_

_Son regard fixé sur la gourmandise que je fumais, je la vis résister difficilement contre l'envie._

_« Combien de temps, un joint est détectable dans le sang et dans les urines ? » me demanda-t-elle_

_Posant une main dans son dos, pour la garder contre moi alors que je nous penchais vers la table, j'attrapais mon portable. Cherchant la réponse à sa question sur Google, je finis par trouver une réponse fiable._

_« Une semaine, est ce qu'il prélève une de tes mèches ? »_

_« Non »_

_« La coke, reste à peine un jour dans le sang, et 4jours dans les urines »_

_Rejetant le téléphone, je reprenais ma place initiale. _

_« Je pourrais céder une seule fois, je n'aurais probablement pas d'effet de manque »_

_Alors que je tirais sur la cigarette, elle se releva sur ses genoux avant d'agripper doucement mes cheveux, nos lèvres à quelques centimètres, je lui insufflais la fumée du poison entre ses lèvres qu'elle avança de manière exagérée. _

_« Humm » savoura-t-elle en fermant les yeux le parfum brûlé de la résine _

_Elle était si belle, sauvage avec ses boucles, sexy avec ses courbes alléchantes. _

_J'avais beau retenir tout sentiment, toute attirance à son égard vis à vis de Sarah, je ne pouvais pas nier que je crevais d'envie de passer outre ses restrictions que je mettais donner. Des limites, j'en avais d'ailleurs plus beaucoup. En sa présence, il m'était impossible de me tenir à distance. J'aimais le contact de sa peau, et il m'arrivait souvent de passer une main sous le tee-shirt avec lequel elle dormait, ou de laisser une main sur son cul qui provoquait bon nombre de mes érections. Je n'avais pas ressenti de désir pour une femme depuis le décès de Sarah, ce qui ne m'avait jamais posé problème et c'était étrange aujourd'hui d'en ressentir pour l'une de mes l'élèves. Finalement l'obsession que j'avais eu seulement pour ce qu'elle était, était finalement devenu un désir pervers de la prendre toute une nuit._

_S'appuyant sur mon torse nu, elle se releva pour se mettre debout et rentrer dans la chambre. Elle revint quelques secondes après, alors que « Over again » de Soshy résonnait fortement dans les enceintes de ma chaîne stéréo. _

_« Une danse s'impose Mlle Swan »_

_« Je ne danse pas gratuitement » _

_« Ton prix sera le mien »_

_Dégageant une bière du pack en carton, elle décapsula la bouteille grâce à un coup expert sur le bord de la table. Elle me tendit la bouteille avant de recommencer avec une seconde bière. Debout sur la table basse, elle but une gorgée de la boisson alcoolisée tout en dandinant son corps devant moi, et en chantant par dessus la voix de Soshy. Sa voix éraillée était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus érotique en elle. Secouant sa longue chevelure, elle m'aguicha en laissant tomber sa chemise. _

_Tu es marié. Tu es marié. Tu es marié !_

_Les yeux rivés sur son corps diaphane mis en valeur par une lingerie en dentelle noire, je m'effondrais sur un des coussins du sofa, dans lequel je finis par mordre. Son rire vibra pour se moquer de moi. Et comme ci ça ne lui suffisait pas, mon tortionnaire bondit près de moi, me chevauchant à nouveau alors que je me relevais. Me piquant le joint des mains, après qu'elle ait déposé sa bière et la mienne sur la table, elle tira plusieurs fois sur la cigarette grandement consumé, avant que je ne coince son visage dans une main pour l'inciter à rejeter la fumée dans ma bouche, comme je l'avais fait pour elle précédemment._

_C'était la première fois où je la voyais réellement s'amuser, se détendre._

_Oubliant totalement qui nous étions, et nos attaches décédés, je n'avais d'yeux que pour la beauté indécente qui était assise sur moi. S'abreuvant de la bouteille d'alcool - qu'elle avait attrapé sur la table - dont le liquide coula encore une fois dans le coin de ses lèvres, puis dans son cou et sur sa poitrine, je projetais mentalement déjà la sensation que ma bouche aurait contre son peau. J'aurais certainement pu croire que l'effet incendier qu'elle avait sur moi, était sûrement du qu'à la substance illégale qui grillait toutes pensées cohérentes...mais ce n'était pas vrai, j'en étais...j'en étais amoureux._

_Son regard vissé au mien, les idées déchargées de toute gêne ou autre forme d'hésitation, ses putains de lèvres roses entre-ouvertes, incitèrent ma langue à se glisser entre elles. _

_Une décharge électrique de plus de 300volt m'aurait fait moins d'effet que sa bouche !_

_Brutalisé par la sensation brûlante, j'agrippais les cheveux dans sa nuque pour la garder contre moi. Prenant littéralement possession de sa bouche, je lui transmettais toute la tension sexuelle qui s'était accumulé entre nous ces derniers temps. Des semaines à fantasmer, je pouvais enfin jouir d'une sensation qui n'avait rien de comparable avec ce que j'avais expérimenté avant. Entreprenant, je n'hésitais pas à dégrafer de l'autre main son soutien-gorge qui sauta, pour l'en débarrasser._

_« T'es un putain de gros pervers Masen » souffla-t-elle contre mes lèvres_

_« C'est toi la petite allumeuse qui passe son temps à me provoquer, en te baladant en petite culotte » dis-je entre deux baisers_

_Contre mes lèvres, elle sourit avouant silencieusement ses tentatives de séduction. Défaisant notre étreinte, mes yeux affamés fixés sur sa poitrine, je soulevais son sein gauche de la main pour aller taquiner de la langue son téton qui réagit instinctivement. Abstinent depuis presque deux ans, il m'était impossible de contrôler mes pulsions. Et toute aussi audacieuse que moi, mon fantasme glissa une main entre nous pour palper durement ma queue, qui souffrait douloureusement dans mon short. Grognant de plaisir, je retombais sur le dossier du canapé._

_« Tu nous avais caché ça Masen » mordant sa lèvre inférieure, un geste qui me faisait littéralement craquer_

_« Continues s'il te plait » dis-je difficilement en la regardant me torturer_

_Sa main baladeuse alla plus loin pour libérer mon érection. Une poigne ferme autour de ma queue, elle me masturba sévèrement m'arrachant plusieurs plaintes. J'étais totalement spectateur, incapable de bouger, comme ci j'étais paralysé par un plaisir que je n'avais pas ressenti depuis longtemps. Perdu dans ses yeux qui ne m'avait pas quitté, elle se releva pour retirer doucement le seul vêtement qui lui restait. _

_La Bella défoncée était une véritable révélation !_

_Reprenant place sur mes genoux, elle frotta son clitoris contre ma queue. J'en profitais alors pour prendre en coupe ce cul que j'aimais tant caresser, pour augmenter la cadence._

_« J'ai besoin de toi, maintenant » soufflais-je contre ses lèvres_

_« Te laisser me baiser serait un abus sur mineur » m'embrassa-t-elle langoureusement _

_« Je suis prêt à prendre le risque »_

_Glissant discrètement un doigt en elle, alors qu'elle me baisait les lèvres, elle lâcha un long gémissement, qui me convint de la pénétrer tout de suite pour l'entendre m'appeler encore et encore. Écartant des doigts ses petites lèvres, je m'immisçais doucement en elle._

_« Chuttt » murmurais-je alors qu'elle se plaignait de la taille imposante de mon sexe_

_Gesticulant au dessus de moi, elle glissa lentement pour couvrir totalement ma queue. Sa bouche légèrement ouverte pour former un O, j'y aventurais sauvagement ma langue. L'embrasser était une étreinte que j'aimais savourer pendant de longues minutes. Ses mains enroulaient autour de mon cou, les miennes caressant chacune de ses courbes, Bella se dandinait lentement contre moi. A bout de souffle, je me laissais à nouveau tomber sur le sofa, alors qu'elle continuait d'onduler ses hanches. A demi allongé sur le canapé, j'obtenais une vue imprenable sur sa poitrine généreuse qui balotait sous mes yeux. Comment avais-je pu détester qu'une femme possède des attributs aussi généreux ! _

_« I need you, I need you baby, Like I never needed anyone...You can be the boss, you can be the boss...I like you a lot, I like you a lot, don't let it stop, You can be the boss, You can be the boss » cita-t-elle sensuellement les paroles de Lana Del Rey, qui avait commencé deux minutes plus tôt. « J'ai besoin que tu m'aides à aller plus vite » _

_Obéissant, je renversais notre position pour prendre le dessus. Me débarassant avant tout du sous-vêtement que j'avais gardé, je m'installais à nouveau entre ses jambes pour la pénétrer dans un seul coup de rein. Mes coudes posés près de son visage, j'allais et venais en elle, avec une bestialité que je ne me connaissais pas. Tout était différent avec elle...L'alcool et la drogue semblait de tout façon me donner plus d'assurance que je n'en avais réellement. _

_Dans des coups de bassin frénétique, j'entendais enfin ce que j'avais toujours voulu écouter dès l'instant où je l'avais entendu parler pour la première fois. Dans une voix qui se cassa de plus en plus au fil du plaisir qui nous consumait, elle dit mon nom, sans le crier. _

_« Je veux pas jouir maintenant » dis-je essoufflé contre ses lèvres, dans le but de prolonger le moment_

_« Putain Masen, je te veux encore et encore »_

_Me relevant tout transpirant, je me retirais d'elle, la queue dressée durement. Debout, j'allais chercher dans mon pantalon deux billets d'un dollars avant d'aller m'agenouiller près de la table basse. Dans ma petite boite à fourniture, j'y retirais un sachet de coke, que j'avais acheté la semaine dernière. J'ouvrais le petit sachet et étalais la poudre blanche sur la table, pour la séparer en deux rails. A genoux près de moi, Bella me piqua un billet qu'elle roula rapidement, je l'imitais avant que nous nous penchions tous les deux vers notre poussière d'évasion. _

« Edward, Edward »

Surpris, je sursautais me relevant brutalement.

« Doucement Masen, ce n'est que moi »

L'esprit brutalisé par un train qui ne cessait d'aller et venir, je retombais sous l'oreiller sur lequel je reposais, quelques secondes avant.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? »

« T'as reçu un sacré coup»

La vue troublée, je dus cligner plusieurs fois avant de stabiliser ma vue. Dans ce que je reconnus comme ma chambre, je vis Jazz posé près de moi.

« Est ce que ça va ? » s'inquit-il

« J'ai...j'ai fait un rêve bizarre...Où est Bells ? » me relevais-je difficilement

Avant qu'il n'ai pu me répondre, j'entendis à nouveau cette chanson. Jazz l'arrêta.

« Bells a laissé son téléphone ici, et il n'arrête pas de sonner, ça fait bien 10minutes qu'un certain Jake essaie de la joindre »

C'était ça. Un souvenir provoqué par cette chanson qu'elle avait enregistré sur son téléphone.

« J'arrive pas à me souvenir de ce qui s'est passé ? »

« Bella a fait une sorte de crise d'hystérie, avant de faire une overdose, t'as tenté de ne pas la laisser s'étouffer, mais elle a fini par tomber dans le coma »

« Quoi ? » paniquais-je

« Son tuteur t'a tenu responsable, et il t'a bien amoché »

« Il faut que j'aille la voir » me relevais rapidement pour sortir de mon lit, avant de m'écraser violement au sol

Jasper vint me relever pour me reposer sur le lit.

« Combien de temps, je me suis évanoui ? » demandais-je, alors que le décor tournait autour de moi

« 15minutes »

« Il faut que je la voies ! »

« Tu oublies qu'aux yeux de son père qui est surement auprès d'elle, tu n'es pas grand chose, qu'est ce tu comptes lui dire en arrivant ? »

« Je peux pas rester là sans rien faire, elle...elle » La gorge nouée rien qu'à l'idée de l'imaginer six pieds sous terre, je ne pus retenir mes larmes, qui devinrent rapidement des sanglots.

Jazz vint rapidement me prendre dans ses bras.

« Elle s'en sortira, elle t'aime »

« Je veux pas la perdre » pleurais-je sur son épaule

« Je sais »

_..._

_Mercredi_,

Les pensées perturbantes d'une nuit de débauche passée, ne réussirent pas à m'épargner les images pénibles de son overdose, qui m'avait empêché de fermer l'œil depuis 2jours. Mon bébé se trouvait à plus de 200km de moi, et il m'était interdit de la voir...Impuissant, je faisais à nouveau face à l'immensité du vide qu'elle avait laissé. Elle venait à peine de me revenir, je ne pouvais pas la perdre aujourd'hui, j'y survivrais pas. Enfermé dans ce qu'elle appelait notre sanctuaire, je fixais le ciel, priant pour qu'elle me revienne.

Mon dieu refusait là aux côtés de sa mère...

Le visage salement amoché par l'enfoiré qu'il lui servait de tuteur, lundi, je m'étais acharné à l'appeler en empruntant le numéro que Bells avait enregistré sur son téléphone. J'avais fini par le joindre en fin de soirée, vers 23heures.

« Je sais que tu ne m'aimes pas, et je peux comprendre pourquoi...mais ne raccroches pas s'il te plaît » avais-je débité rapidement

« Ils lui ont fait un lavage d'estomac, y a déjà plusieurs heures, son chirurgien a appelé pour la faire transporter à Seattle » dit-il après une silencieuse minute

« Pourquoi ? »

« Elle a développé une tumeur maligne dans la cuisse, d'après lui, le produit de contraste n'a pas été injecté en dose suffisante »

« Est ce qu'il a pu la retirer ? »

« Oui, elle est en salle de réveil, ils sont en train de surveiller son état »

« Est ce qu'elle va s'en sortir ? »

« Ils ne peuvent pas se prononcer, c'est à elle de décider »

« OK...si...si tu pouvais lui glisser à l'oreille, que je l'aime et que...que j'ai besoin d'elle »

« Je le ferais »

J'avais raccroché rapidement, plus inquiet que rassuré. Je n'avais aucun souvenir de mes jours passés dans le coma, mais certains disaient qu'ils avaient été capable de revoir des gens qu'ils avaient perdu au cours de leur vie. Et si ça lui arrivait, et si son esprit jouait pour elle ses retrouvailles avec sa mère. C'était absurde, mais si ça arrivait, j'étais certain qu'elle préférait mourir que de se battre. Peut être que son amour pour moi ne suffirait pas à la retenir ici. Peut être que je ne faisais pas le poids contre sa mère décédée. Peut être qu'il ne s'agissait qu'une question d'heures avant qu'on ne m'annonce qu'elle avait cessé de vivre.

Cette succesion de moments où tout basculer rapidement pour me faire perdre ce que j'avais de plus précieux, semblait ne pas avoir de fin. Ma vie était finalement qu'un ascenseur émotionnel, capable de me faire passer rapidement du stade de la joie intense, à un mal dévastateur. J'étais épuisé, éreinté de ne pas pouvoir vivre aussi sereinement que le couple que formait mes parents, ou ma petite soeur et Jazz.

« Chéri, faut que tu manges quelque chose » entra ma mère dans ma chambre

Cloué au canapé sur la terrasse, je m'étais à nouveau enfermé dans ma bulle, évitant tout contact avec ma famille.

« Je n'ai pas faim »

« Bébé, je m'inquiète pour toi »

« Bells a fait une overdose, on lui a retiré une tumeur dans la jambe, ça fait deux jours qu'elle n'a donné aucun signe de vie, je suis mort d'inquiétude pour elle et tu veux encore que je fasse comme ci de rien n'était ! » déballais-je furieux qu'elle ne puisse pas comprendre à quel point elle comptait pour moi

Mes parents ne savaient certes pas l'amour déraisonnable que je ressentais pour elle, mais il était stupide de leur part de ne pas voir, que cette nana était une amie auquelle je tenais énormément.

« Je suis désolée chéri, mais je suis ta mère et je déteste te voir comme ça »

« Je l'ai tenu dans mes bras maman, elle...elle était en train de convulser et j'ai rien pu faire d'autre pour lui éviter le coma » craquais-je une énième fois

Le visage ravagé par les larmes, ma mère se posa près de moi avant d'enrouler ses bras autour de moi.

« Tu lui as surement éviter la mort ma puce, t'as agi rapidement » me berça-t-elle dans ses bras

« Pourquoi elle est toujours dans ce coma alors ? Pourquoi elle ne se réveille pas ? » pleurnichais-je

« Bella est fatiguée, pour une jeune fille de 17ans, elle porte beaucoup trop de choses sur ses épaules...laisses lui du temps »

Tout petit dans les bras de ma mère, j'y restais des heures, appréciant son étreinte maternelle, jusqu'à finir par m'endormir.

La nuit tombée, je finis par me réveiller d'un sommeil loin d'être reposant, quand mon portable vibra sur la table basse.

« Allô » répondis-je sans consulter mon interlocuteur

« Elle s'est réveillée » entendis-je dire Teddy

Me relevant brutalement, je lui demandais de répéter, peur de ne pas avoir compris.

« Elle s'est réveillée y a dix minutes, le médecin est en train de l'examiner »

« J'arrive ! »

« Doucement Masen, tu peux pas, elle est très fatiguée, le médecin refuse que quelqu'un entre à part son père...je te rappellerais pour t'en dire plus, un peu plus tard »

L'angoisse des derniers jours retombant brutalement, je m'effondrais sur le canapé, passant une main sur mon visage.

« OK...si tu peux, répètes lui encore que je l'aime et que je crève d'envie de la voir»

« Je sais »

« Merci »

Je raccrochais, et jetais mon téléphone sur la table. Elle était vivante ! Elle était vivante.


	18. Chapter 18

Que ceux qui ont cumulé les légumes périmés pour me les jeter à la figure les balance maintenant...

Plus d'un mois que je n'ai pas publié, et je suis vraiment vraiment vraiment désolée pour l'attente. Inutile de me justifier avec un manque de temps, et des maux de têtes incessants, mais j'espère que ça comptera quand même.

Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews, qui me font énormément plaisir. Vous pouvez pas savoir le bien que ça me fait de savoir que l'histoire vous plait toujours autant.

Je vais pas m'éterniser, je suis désolée de ne pas pouvoir répondre à vos reviews pour le moment, mais n'hésitez pas à exprimer votre plaisir ou votre mécontentement, je suis à votre écoute.

Donc voilà un nouveau chapitre, qui j'espère sera à la hauteur de vos attentes.

* * *

><p>Chapitre 16<p>

Cette rencontre n'est pas le fruit du hasard ! Tu es en danger et tu ne le sais même pas ! Il est déjà dans tes veines, il ira jusqu'à ton cœur. Il y récoltera les émotions que tu y as cultivées avec tant de précautions. Puis il te nourrira d'espoirs. _**Chaque jour, chaque nuit, tu te rassureras de tes résistances, de tes manières, de tes esquives, mais l'envie de sa présence sera bien plus forte qu'une drogue.**_ Alors ne sois pas dupe de toi même, c'est tout ce que je te demande. _I__**l envahira ta tête et rien ne pourra plus te délivrer du manque. Ni ta raison, ni même le temps qui sera devenu ton pire ennemi. Seule l'idée de le retrouver, tel que tu l'imagines, te feras vaincre la plus terrible des peurs : l'abandon...de lui, de toi même.**_ C'est le plus délicat des choix que la vie nous impose. Bon ne fais pas cette tête là, il paraît que de temps en temps les histoires finissent bien !

Marc Lévy

_**Te dire que ma vie est toujours pleine de toi et que mille fois par jour, je t'envoie mes pensées dans l'espoir qu'elles t'atteignent.**_ Te dire que sans toi je meurs à petit feu, parce que tu es mon véritable point d'ancrage. Te dire que j'ai tout gardé de nous : nos chassés croisés, nos souffles qui s'emmêlent, nos abandons, notre lumière, et que _**tout reste en moi et me contamine comme une infection dont je refuse de guérir.**_ Te dire que j'ai essayé de te fuir, mais que tout me ramène à toi.

Guillaume Musso

_**Je pense à toi tout le temps**_, je pense à toi le matin, en marchant dans le froid. Je fais exprès de marcher lentement pour pouvoir penser à toi plus longtemps. Je pense à toi le soir, quand tu me manques au milieu des fêtes, où je me saoule pour penser à autre chose qu'à toi, avec l'effet contraire. Je pense à toi quand je te vois et aussi quand je ne te vois pas. _**J'aimerais tant faire autre chose que penser à toi, mais je n'y arrive pas.**_ Si tu connais un truc pour t'oublier, fais le moi savoir. Jamais personne ne m'a manqué comme ça. Sans toi, ma vie est une salle d'attente. Qu'y a t-il de plus affreux qu'une salle d'attente d'hôpital, avec son éclairage au néon et le linoléum par terre ? Est humain de me faire ça ? En plus, dans ma salle d'attente, je suis seul, il n'y pas d'autres blessés graves avec du sang qui coule pour me rassurer, ni de magazines sur une table basse pour me divertir, ni de distributeurs de tickets numérotés pour espérer que mon attente prendra fin. J'ai très mal au ventre, et personne ne me soigne._** Être amoureux, c'est cela : un mal de ventre dont le seul remède, c'est toi. J'ignorais que ton prénom prendrait tant de place dans ma vie. **_

Frédéric Beigbeder

_17 juillet 2012, _

Bella était fascinée par la manière dont certains auteurs, certains films, ou lyrics étaient capable de décrire parfaitement un moment de notre vie, une pensée. Ce matin, mes humeurs semblaient correspondre en tout point à ces citations.

Sortant sur le porche, j'allumais une cigarette avant d'aller me poser sur la balancelle. 11 jours sont passés depuis le réveil de Bella, et je luttais contre l'envie de traverser la vie pour la rejoindre. Les nouvelles rassurantes que me donnaient Teddy, ne suffisaient pas à calmer mes inquiétudes. Et si j'étais aussi essentiel à son bien être qu'elle était au mien, elle n'allait sûrement pas bien. Comme la semaine précédente, j'avais enchaîné les nuits blanches et les paquets de cigarettes, incapable de faire face à son absence assourdissante et les souvenirs qui refaisaient surface. Des flashs perturbants sur ce que j'avais pu lui faire subir au temps où je n'étais qu'un camé égocentrique. Tous me revenaient en tête et j'étais sûr que notre nuit de débauche était un cumul de toutes ces choses qu'elle devait supporter, pour m'aider. Elle avait simplement fini par craquer, se laisser aller, ne plus penser pour une fois.

_« Il envahira ta tête et rien ne pourra plus te délivrer du manque. Ni ta raison, ni même le temps qui sera devenu ton pire ennemi. Seule l'idée de le retrouver, tel que tu l'imagines, te feras vaincre la plus terrible des peurs : l'abandon…de lui, de toi-même »_

Putain, ce type savait de quoi il parlait. Sarah, ma puce, est ce que tu m'en voudrais si j'assumais la pensée de ne jamais avoir eu à faire à des sentiments aussi fort envers une femme ? Est-ce que tu m'en voudrais si je te disais que tout ce qu'elle représentait, m'avait totalement fait oublier pourquoi je t'ai aimé ? Je sais que c'est ignoble rien que d'y penser, seulement je peux pas m'en empêcher, j'en suis comme fou. Peu importe ce qu'elle a pu me faire endurer ces derniers mois, et tout ce qu'elle me fera certainement subir à l'avenir, elle arrivera toujours à me mettre à ses pieds, et putain qu'est ce que j'aimais n'être qu'un objet entre ses mains !

La voiture de location de mon frère vint me tirer de mes pensées, alors qu'il se garait dans l'allée. Je regrettais de ne pas assez profiter de lui, trop pris ces derniers mois par mes tourments. Toujours accompagné de Rose et leurs enfants, j'écrasais ma cigarette contre le bois de la balançoire, quand Léo se précipita sur les marches du perron pour me rejoindre.

« Bonjour tonton »

« Bonjour ma puce »

Sa sœur ne tarda pas à la suivre et je les torturais de mon habituel baiser chatouilleux. Je saluais Rose, mais rester toujours à distance de Noah qui gesticulait dans les bras de sa mère. Le deuil de ma femme certes fait, celui de mon fils était encore quelque chose que j'avais du mal à surmonter.

« Les filles ont va voir ce que grand-mère a préparé pour le déjeuner » les incita Rose à entrer dans la maison, alors que mon grand frère me rejoignait sur la balançoire.

« Comment elle va ? » me demanda Em, une fois que nous nous retrouvâmes seuls

« Apparemment bien, elle dort beaucoup à cause des médicaments et des tonnes d'examens qu'elle doit passer »

Coudes sur les genoux, je me frottais les yeux qui souffraient beaucoup trop du manque de sommeil, et de la fumée de cigarette qui avaient tendance à les agresser.

« Est-ce que t'as pu lui parler ? »

« Son père est en permanence avec elle » dis-je en me relevant, submergé par la colère d'être ainsi à l'écart

« Elle finira par trouver un moment pour te parler, tu dois lui manquer autant que c'est le cas pour toi »

« Je sais, et je sais à quel point elle déteste végéter dans ces hôpitaux…Je pourrais être là-bas à la rassurer, au lieu de tourner en cage ici à me demander ce qu'elle a pu bouffer, ou si elle pense à moi, autant que je le fait »

Emmett se releva à son tour, et vint vers moi, pour me serrer contre lui.

« Tout finira par se calmer » tenta t-il de me rassurer

« Tu crois ? Parce que j'ai l'impression que je n'arriverais jamais à me poser, ce chien a des chances de s'en sortir, et je peux pas gérer ça seul, j'ai besoin d'elle »

Il se dégagea pour me regarder, alors que je séchais les larmes coulées. Parfois, j'avais si envie d'abandonner. J'étais épuisé par tout ce chaos, qui n'en finissait pas.

« Après le procès, tout sera enfin terminer et vous pourrez vous poser quelque part »

« Elle a toute la presse au cul, on pourra jamais être tranquille »

« Que sont une foule de paparazzi qui vous photographient heureux, par rapport à ce que vous vivez depuis tout ce temps…Si j'arrive à vivre avec la nana qui fait bander tous les types du pays, tu peux être capable de surmonter la vie médiatique de Bella »

« Je sais pas…Que diront les gens quand ils sauront que j'ai réussi à faire mon deuil dans les bras d'une adolescente de 17ans, qui plus est en étant son prof…C'est flippant de savoir qu'ils pourraient me juger »

« Les gens parlent toujours et sur tout, et puis tu veux que je te dise, votre différence d'âge ne fera jamais le poids face à celle de cette pute de Courtney Stodden et Doug Hutchinson »

« Qui ? »

« Laisses tomber, et puis tout ce que les gens diront c'est que vous essayez de passer à autre chose, ce qui est totalement légitime…Elle et toi n'avez aucun compte à rendre, vous vivrez votre vie comme vous l'entendez, et qu'elles aillent se faire foutre les mauvaises langues »

A cet instant, je réalisais que la guérison de Julia n'avait pas seulement permis à ses parents de profiter enfin de leur fille, mais aussi de me rendre mon frère. Ça faisait du bien de pouvoir me reposer sur lui, de l'entendre me conseiller sur quelque chose qu'il connaissait.

« Et puis tu veux mon avis…Je t'ai vu avec cette fille, certes seulement quelques heures, mais j'ai vu cette putain d'alchimie flagrante et impressionnante entre vous…tu pourrais supporter n'importe quoi pour elle, ça se voit »

J'esquissais un sourire, envahi par une certaine fierté de dégager autant de choses.

« Maintenant parlons peu, parlons bien…Qu'est ce que ça te fait de consommer à nouveau »

J'éclatais de rire, amusé par sa curiosité maladive pour mes relations sexuelles. Il avait bien essayé de nous soutirer des infos quand nous avions fêtés mon anniversaire, mais à part quelques déductions faites à cause des rougeurs de Bells, nous n'avions pas dit grand-chose.

Avant que je n'aie pu dire quelque chose, nous vîmes Jazz sortir d'un taxi pour venir jusqu'à nous.

Il nous salua d'une accolade avant de s'asseoir sur le banc.

« Où t'étais ? » lui demanda Em

« Au Seattle Post, pour leur proposer un nouvel article »

« Sur ? »

« Je préfère pas en parler pour l'instant »

J'arquais un sourcil, curieux de savoir ce qu'il pouvait bien caché alors que ce n'était pas son genre de ne rien dire sur les pages qu'il écrivait.

« Alors, qu'est ce qui te fait rire ? » me demanda t-il

« J'essaie de savoir quel genre de nana est Isabella Swan au pieu »

Mon meilleur pote se releva pour me donner un coup dans l'épaule, un sourire en coin.

« Il a pas choisi la plus moche notre Don Juan » se moqua t-il. « Cette nana a un cul d'enfer ! » rêvassa ce connard

Je fronçais les sourcils, quand son regard se perdit derrière moi, son sourire toujours aux lèvres. Je giflais sa nuque pour mettre fin à ses idées perverses.

« Alors c'était comment ? » s'impatienta Em

Je ne pouvais décemment pas leur parler de cette comparaison que j'avais faite avec mon ancienne addiction. D'abord parce qu'ils ne comprendraient pas, et puis parce que je sais que ça leur ferait du mal que je puisse parler des « bienfaits » de l'héro ou de la coke. Pourtant c'était la seule chose qui reflétait parfaitement ce que j'avais ressenti.

« Peut être qu'il a été mauvais, on a rien entendu Lili et moi »

« Bells n'est pas du genre à donner de la voix, et je suis plutôt comblé de ce côté-là »

« Comment tu peux savoir que t'as été performant, si elle est muette quand tu la prends ? » demanda Em

« Je n'ai pas dit qu'elle ne disait rien, j'ai dit qu'elle ne criait pas, nuance…Tu te souviens Jazz, de ce que tu as dit la première fois quand tu l'as entendu »

« Cette nana a une voix orgasmique » fantasma à nouveau ce con

Je claquais ma main dans sa nuque une seconde fois.

« C'est avec notre petite sœur que tu sors, alors gardes tes idées perverses pour elle » le fusillais-je du regard

« Désolé » fit-il gêné

« Donnes nous des détails croustillants, tu couches enfin avec la nana qui t'obsède depuis un an, et t'as rien d'autre à dire à part qu'elle a une voix d'enfer »

« Qu'est ce que tu veux que je te dise ? J'avais jamais pris autant mon pieds, c'est une putain de bombe au lit, et elle assure complètement…Elle est différente » finis-je par détourner le regard, plutôt gêné d'être aussi affaibli par le charme d'une nana

« D'ailleurs c'est plutôt étrange, t'as toujours fait dans la blonde californienne d'1m75 avec un petit 75A, t'étais notre Léo à nous…Qu'est ce qui t'as fait changé d'avis ? »

« Ses putains de courbes » caresse Jazz son torse, dans un geste équivoque

Pour changer, je cognais mon poing sur son épaule pour le faire tomber.

« Avises toi de refaire ça, et je te fais bouffer tes cheveux boucle d'or ! » le menaçais-je

« Calmes toi Masen, c'était pour rire »

« Je croyais que tu détestais ça chez une fille » dit Emmett

« C'est pas à cause de ça…Je saurais pas vraiment dire ce qui me plaît le plus chez elle, c'est un tout, elle réveille une espèce d'instinct qui m'oblige à la vouloir tout le temps »

« Putain, j'aurais jamais pu me retenir aussi longtemps, surtout quand on sait qu'elle dort à moitié nue ! » commenta Jazz

Il fit un pas en arrière, alors que je m'avançais vers lui.

« Qu'est ce qui te prends de m'agresser autant ? »

« Tu sors avec Lili, et t'es en train de fantasmer sur Bella, tu te fous de ma gueule ! »

« Je suis dingue de ta sœur, tu sais que tout ça c'est juste pour rigoler, pour rien au monde j'irais voir ailleurs »

« Détends toi Ed, il voulait juste nous faire comme on faisait avant »

Je finis par me calmer, alors que je me rappelais du temps où nous parlions ainsi, en toute légèreté.

« Je suis désolé, je suis à cran, m'en veux pas »

« T'inquiètes »

Nous discutions encore une bonne heure et demie, avant de rentrer déjeuner avec le reste de la famille. Cette conversation avait eu le don de me détendre, et permis d'oublier quelques instants l'absence de Bells, même si l'inquiétude était toujours là.

…

_**« Pour être hanté, nul besoin de chambre, nul besoin de maison, le cerveau regorge de corridors plus tortueux les uns que les autres »**_

Emily Dickinson

Pieds nus sur la terre humide, j'étouffais sous la chaleur pesante qui contrastait avec la pluie sanglante, qui s'abattait au dessus de moi. Les sensations terriblement réelles, je sentais que l'endroit où je me trouvais et le sang qui coulait sur mes cheveux, n'avaient rien d'un cauchemar. Chaque goutte de sang qui tombait sur mon visage, avait l'écœurante odeur de la rouille et ma chevelure finit par devenir lourde sous le poids du liquide rouge. Mes palpitations cardiaques frénétiques, mon cœur tentait bien que mal d'échapper à la sensation poignante de sentir par dessus l'odeur de rouillures, le parfum florale de ma mère et l'after-shave de mon beau-père. Perdue dans la forêt noire de Forks, tout avait l'air d'un film d'horreur, des scènes écrites seulement pour moi. Sauf que je n'avais pas à fuir. Je connaissais par cœur le nom de chacune des ombres qui m'encerclaient : l'autodestruction, la rage, l'isolement, la culpabilité...Toutes portées le visage de mes angoisses, toutes me renvoyant le parfait reflet de mon enfer mental. Toutes créées par un monstre qui possédaient le plus perturbant des masques angélique. Le visage dévasté par les échos de ma vie, j'agonisais sous les cris que chaque silhouette noire poussée, alors que Jesse fit son apparition devant moi. Armé de son éternel sourire vicieux, il arrive par je ne sais par quel pouvoir à me dépouiller de toutes mes envies meurtrières. C'était comme ci la haine et la rage que je ressentais pour lui n'étaient pas aussi profondes que celles que je ressentais contre moi. Et c'était pire...Doucement, il s'avança vers moi sous la lune qui éclairait la forêt. Je le laissais s'approcher jusqu'à sentir son souffle froid contre mes lèvres.

« Laisses toi aller » murmura-t-il contre ma bouche

Il suffit que je ferme les yeux une seconde pour comprendre où il voulait en venir. En une fraction de seconde, nous avions quittés la noirceur asphyxiante de mon âme, pour se retrouver à mon chevet. Sa main se glissa dans la mienne pour faire quelques pas vers la foule de médecins et infirmières, qui s'acharnaient à me réanimer.

« Laisses toi aller, ne luttes plus » souffla-t-il contre mon oreille

Se laisser aller. Ne plus lutter. Ne plus souffrir. Mourir. Quitter le feu. Quitter le noir. Retrouver ma famille...Quitter Edward. L'abandonner. Le faire souffrir. Ne pas savoir ce que nous aurions pu avoir. Abandonner ce qu'il était devenu : ma nouvelle famille. Ma vie. Mourir. Ne plus pouvoir témoigner contre la cruauté d'un seul homme. _Le laisser vivre_.

« Tu ne souffriras plus » répétait-il

Ma souffrance, ma destruction était un prétexte légitime pour fuir ma vie, et il en abusait. Il y a encore quelques jours, mourir était le but ultime que je tentais d'atteindre...Il y a encore quelques jours, je ne savais pas ce qu'était la fusion parfaite de deux êtres qui pouvaient s'aimer si violemment que ça méritait bien de subir le plus douloureux des passés.

Et comme ci il avait ressenti cette vive envie de vivre qui avait fait baisser mes pulsations, il pressa ma main, restée dans la sienne, jusqu'à couper ma circulation sanguine.

« Tu souffriras des conséquences » présagea-t-il

Dans la seconde suivante, ses menaces furent illustrées par notre arrivée dans une pièce, une chambre que je connaissais par cœur pour y avoir vécu 2 mois.

« Bella »

Penché sur le corps de mon amour qui m'appelait dans son sommeil, Jesse m'affronta du regard, alors que la lame d'un couteau aiguisé que je pouvais reconnaître entre milles, caressa la peau d'Edward.

« Je détruirais ce que tu as de plus précieux, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que tu en meurs » il m'avertit. « Et ce sera strictement de ta faute »

Mes larmes coulantes à flot à l'idée de voir le sang de la plus belle chose que je possédais depuis le décès de mes parents, je ne pus pourtant pas renoncer à l'idée de vengeance qui m'habitait. Mourir et renoncer me semblaient impensable. Je réussirais à protéger mon trésor, je réussirais à détruire ce chien et sa rage, peu importe les moyens auxquels j'aurais recours.

« Tu te surestimes jolie Bella » me nargua-t-il

Sa main agrippant les cheveux de mon bébé qui ne se réveillait pas, j'hurlais de tout mon soul pour le supplier d'arrêter son couteau qui avait transpercé la peau de mon amour. Envahi par la soif brûlante de m'abreuver du sang de ce connard, pour en finir, je fus subitement retenu par les mains chimères aux couleurs noires. Et même ma rage dévorante ne put m'en défaire, près de moi, juste à quelques centimètres, Jesse me défia d'un sourire sadique.

« Je te tuerais, peu importe où tu seras, je te tuerais » criais-je contre ses lèvres

« Essaies toujours »

Avant que je n'aie pu agir, je me sentis plonger dans un sommeil lourd, appelant une dernière fois Edward.

…

« Est-ce que vous pensez que c'est ce que je dois faire ? »

« Je ne sais pas Charlie, je ne sais plus ce qui peut l'aider…et je crois qu'il n'y a plus rien qui puisse l'aider à s'en sortir »

Quittant un sommeil lourd et comateux, j'aperçus difficilement les présences que je sentais près de moi. Il me fallut battre plusieurs fois des paupières pour chercher la clarté de mon regard floutée. Je me sentais droguée et fatiguée. Est-ce que je mettais foutue à nouveau dans la merde ? Vu l'état dans lequel je me trouvais et l'atmosphère hospitalière dans laquelle je m'étais réveillée, j'étais certaine d'avoir réussi à un énième exploit suicidaire. Quoique d'aussi loin que je me souvienne, toutes envies destructrices m'avaient quitté dès les premiers instants de réconciliation avec Edward.

Edward.

Je baladais mon regard un peu partout dans la pièce, avant de constater la présence de ma meilleure amie à mes côtés. Calée contre moi, ses bras accrochés au mien, j'esquissais un sourire alors qu'elle semblait endormie. Cette fille n'était certainement pas une amie avec qui je partageais plusieurs points communs, cette nana partageait sûrement de l'ADN avec moi, pour supporter de me voir sur un lit de mort presque tous les deux mois. Intriguée par les voix que j'entendais faiblement, je posais mon regard par-dessus son épaule, reconnaissant Charlie et Teddy, debout dos à moi, faisant face à la baie vitrée qui illuminait la chambre.

« Je ne peux pas lui faire ça, je ne supporterais pas de la savoir là bas »

Dépité, Teddy semblait impuissant face à la détresse flagrante de mon père. Consciente d'être en clinique, j'avais pourtant du mal à me souvenir qu'elle avait pu être la connerie qui m'avait amené ici.

« Bella » souffla Angela

« Tu ne devrais pas être ici » dis-je avec une voix presque inaudible

« Je suis où tu es, peu importe l'endroit »

Sa main froide vint caresser mon visage, et je vis dans ses yeux noirs que cette fois ça avait été plus grave que mes séjours précédents, comme ci elle ne me reconnaissait plus.

« Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? »

« Tu as fait une overdose chez les Cullen »

Le regard perdu dans le vide, je cherchais tant bien que mal de me rappeler les dernières images. Tout ce qui me vint en tête, fut la douleur atroce dans ma jambe. Une douleur obsessionnelle que j'avais voulu absolument faire disparaître.

« J…J'avais mal, plus que d'habitude, je sais pas pourquoi…J'ai juste voulu que ça s'arrête »

« Où ça ? »

« A la jambe, où veux-tu que ce soit ? » fronçais-je les sourcils, alors qu'elle ne semblait pas me croire

« Tu veux dire que ton surdosage n'a rien d'intentionnel ? » fit-elle surprit

« Je peux savoir ce qui te prends ? »

« Bells

Je me calmais, malgré tout gênée par son regard insistant. Elle semblait traquer la moindre trace de mensonge dans mon regard.

« Il se passe des trucs maintenant…Des trucs importants et je ne veux pas que ça s'arrête » fis-je évasif

« De quoi tu parles Bella ? » se releva t-elle, intriguée

« Pas maintenant s'il te plaît » dis-je fatiguée

Charlie et Teddy finirent par interrompre leur conservation plus que douteuse, pour se tourner vers moi. Surpris de mon réveil, mon père se précipita à mon chevet. Dans une étreinte paternellement très soulagé de voir sa fille vivante, il me serra fortement contre lui, jusqu'à me couper le souffle.

« Vais-je finir par arrêter de m'inquiéter ? » chuchota t-il contre mon cou

« Je suis désolée…Je te jure que je l'ai pas fait exprès »

« Comment tu te sens ? »

Il se défit son étau pour me regarder.

« Un peu dans le brouillard, mais ça va »

« Il faut que tu bois un peu d'eau »

Angie quitta le lit pour redresser le dossier de mon lit, pendant que mon tuteur me servait un verre d'eau qu'il vint me tendre. J'en bus plusieurs gorgées pour m'éclaircir la voix, avant de lui rendre le gobelet. Mon père vint se poser près de moi, à l'opposé de ma perfusion.

« Qu'est ce qui s'est passé chérie ? Je pensais que tu allais bien »

« J'allais mieux…Moralement parlant, je te jure que j'allais mieux, c'est juste le physique qui ne suivait pas, je n'aie pas réfléchi quand j'ai pris ces pilules, je pensais juste à me soulager des douleurs à ma jambe »

« Le Dr Johan a retrouvé une tumeur fibreuse et solitaire dans le muscle de ta cuisse, c'est ce qui a ralenti ta guérison » m'informa Teddy, posté derrière mon père

« Mais…On est venu faire cette batterie de test »

« Même les IRM ont du mal à détecter ce genre de tumeur »

« Est-ce qu'il a pu m'opérer ? » m'empressais-je de lui demander, inquiète de me savoir en sursis

Avant que je n'obtienne une réponse de sa part, je soulevais le drap pour voir que ma jambe était pansée. Je relevais les yeux vers mon tuteur, pleine d'espoir.

« Il a pu la retirer, elle était isolée et selon le chirurgien, il n'y a pas eu prolifération mais tu vas devoir revenir pour qu'il s'assure que tu ne présentes aucun risque de cancer »

« Est-ce que ça veut dire que je vais pouvoir remarcher normalement ? »

Excitée par cette bonne nouvelle, j'espérais de tout cœur qu'il me dise oui.

« Il ne sait pas encore...Mais tu dois passer quelques tests physiques qui pourront le dire »

La porte de ma chambre s'ouvra alors que mon père baisa mon front. Le Dr Johan fit son entrée avec une jeune interne reconnaissable par son uniforme.

« Bella, bonjour » me salua-t-il d'un sourire radieux

« Bonjour docteur »

Mon père se releva pour laisser la jeune femme m'ausculter.

« Comment te sens-tu ? »

Il attrapa mon dossier accroché au lit pour consulter mes constantes, avant de gribouiller quelques trucs.

« Ses constantes sont stables » l'informa l'interne

« Un peu perdue et un petit peu heureuse » finis-je par répondre

« On t'as parlé de ton opération ? »

« Oui »

« Nous pensons que l'accident qui a provoqué la déchirure de ton membre, a provoqué cette tumeur solitaire, sa taille et son aspect a rendu son diagnostic difficile, ce qui a retardé ta guérison…Nous avons pu extraire la tumeur dans sa totalité ce qui devrait donner un bon pronostic vital pour l'avenir, mais nous devrons procéder à quelques examens supplémentaires afin de s'assurer qu'il n'y ait pas récidive »

Je hochais la tête, pour lui faire signe que j'avais bien assimilé ce qu'il me disait.

« Vous pensez qu'avec une rééducation, je peux retrouver l'usage de ma jambe ? »

« Pour le moment je ne peux pas l'affirmer, nous devons encore tester le membre, mais il y a des chances que tu puisses te passer de béquilles si les tests physiques ne montrent aucune contre-indication »

Réjouie, je poussais un petit cri de joie.

« Merci docteur »

Mon chirurgien esquissa un petit sourire avant de se tourner vers la jeune apprentie.

« Prescrivez les tests d'aptitudes et une IRM abdomino-pelvienne »

« Bien monsieur »

Le sourire de mon chirurgien et son air enthousiaste finit par disparaître et remplacés par une mine inquiète.

« Monsieur Swan, monsieur Hooligan, mademoiselle Weber pourriez vous nous laisser quelques instants ? »

Je fronçais les sourcils, inquiète qu'il veuille nous isoler. Mon père hocha la tête, m'embrassa et quitta la chambre suivit d'Angie et Teddy. Seuls, mon médecin croisa les bras contre sa poitrine.

« L'overdose n'était pas volontaire, je vous l'assure » me sentis-je obligée de dire

« Je sais…Bella »

Sans savoir pourquoi, je fus prise d'une peur soudaine que je laissais déborder par des pleurs.

« Tu as fait un délire hallucinatoire Bella »

« Je…je »

Je n'en avais aucun souvenir, je n'avais plus aucun souvenir depuis ma dernière prise d'oxycodone.

« La seule raison qui m'oblige à ne pas faire venir une psy maintenant, c'est parce que je sais que tu réagiras de manière disproportionnée » fit-il presque compatissant. « On s'est toujours parlé sincèrement toi et moi, j'ai toujours été patient même quand tu faisais endurer le pire à mon équipe »

« Qu'est ce que vous voulez ? »

« Tout ce que je veux, c'est que tu ailles bien, vraiment bien »

« C'est impossible…Vous ne pensez pas que moi aussi, j'aimerais pouvoir m'épanouir entièrement dans une putain de vie d'étudiante dont les seuls problèmes soient sa tenue et son petit copain, vous ne pensez pas que moi aussi, j'aimerais pouvoir dormir et me réveiller dans ma chambre, en me demandant si je vais réussir mon contrôle de maths, vous ne pensez pas que moi aussi, j'aimerais pouvoir être capable de me réveiller au même endroit que la veille, mais je peux pas ! J'essaie, je vous jure que j'essaie…mais pour l'instant tout ça me semble insurmontable »

« Ton père m'a parlé du procès »

Procès ? Fouillant dans mes souvenirs, je fus soudainement percuté par les paroles d'Erika, me rappelant douloureusement que cet enfoiré avait des chances de s'en sortir. Johan s'approcha pour capter mon regard.

« Chacune de tes crises, chacun de tes délires, chaque rechute dans ta dépression donne un motif valable à l'avocate de ce sauvage de donner aux jurés le doute sur l'identification de l'assassin de tes parents…Je ne veux pas voir cet homme libre, mais c'est ce qui risque d'arriver si je me trouve dans l'obligation de te faire interner en psychiatrie »

Bouche bée devant ce discours plus que surprenant, je séchais mes larmes pour lui offrir un sourire.

« Vous êtes étonnant docteur Johan »

« Que veux-tu, je m'attache si vite au petite capricieuse capable de rendre dingue le plus sain des hommes, tu sais qu'à cause de toi, j'ai perdu une infirmière »

« Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? » lui demandais-je en riant

« Elle a opté pour la gériatrie »

« Vous rigolez ? »

« Non, elle a pensé que les vieux lui en feront moins baver »

« C'est complètement idiot, on devient médecin pour l'adrénaline que provoque certaines situations »

Il ria avant de m'ébouriffer les cheveux.

« Je sais qu'on a du te le dire de nombreuses fois, mais t'es une fille bien Bella, ne laisse pas cet animal détruire ton avenir, ce serait du gâchis »

« Bien monsieur » fis-je un salut militaire

« Oh, quelqu'un n'a pas arrêté d'harceler ton tuteur sur son téléphone, il s'inquiète énormément de savoir que tu puisses l'abandonner, ton éducateur n'a pas arrêté de le rassurer mais il peut pas s'empêcher de croire que tu n'as rien d'important qui te rattache ici »

Je rougissais instantanément sous le regard taquin de mon chirurgien.

« J'ai une opération, mais je reviendrais dans quelques heures pour voir comment tu vas, en attendant tu te reposes, je tiens à ce que ces tests encouragent ton rétablissement, compris jeune fille ? »

« Compris monsieur ! »

« Bien »

Il m'offrit un dernier sourire, avant de quitter la chambre et de laisser entrer mes proches.

…

« Je t'en supplie, éloigne le, j'ai besoin de lui parler » chuchotais-je alors que Charlie s'était endormi sur le sofa posé au fond de la pièce

« Et pour quel prétexte ? Il est mort de trouille à l'idée que tu sombres à nouveau »

« Je vais bien ! Et c'est pas moi qui le dit »

Ça faisait bien 20 bonnes minutes que je tentais de convaincre Teddy de chasser mon père de la chambre, pour que je puisse appeler Edward. Depuis mon réveil, qui datait d'à peu près une semaine, je n'avais pas eu une seule minute pour moi. Entre les scanner, les IRM, les tests d'aptitude physique, les auscultations quotidiennes, et Charlie qui refusait de me perdre des yeux une seule seconde, je n'avais aucune occasion de m'isoler quelques minutes. J'avais des nouvelles d'Edward, seulement par l'intermédiaire de Teddy qui le rassurait de mon état. Sauf que je crevais d'envie d'entendre de sa voix et d'apaiser ses inquiétudes avec la mienne !

« Ta sortie est prévu pour demain, une chambre t'attend dans le Hyatt at olive 8, un hôtel dans le centre de Seattle qui possède un centre idéal pour faire avancer ta rééducation, t'auras l'occasion de l'appeler autant que tu voudras, patientes juste une journée »

Je soufflais, en colère de ne pas pouvoir contacter mon homme. Il me manquait affreusement et j'avais besoin de ce foutu coup de téléphone, si ce n'est de plus.

« J'ai trouvé ce qui te fallait » entra Angie avec le sac d'un fast-food. « Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? » me demanda-t-elle curieuse devant ma mine en colère

Quelques heures après mon réveil, j'avais finis par lui parler de mes retrouvailles avec Edward, alors que mon père était occupé à discuter avec Teddy. Elle aurait fini par le savoir, et même si j'étais certaine que ma relation avec mon ex professeur allait la mettre en rogne, elle devait savoir qu'il était l'une des personnes les plus importantes, si ce n'est le seul à pouvoir apaiser mes douleurs intérieures.

_« Ce type t'a menti, comment tu peux te jeter dans ses bras après ce qu'il t'a fait enduré ? » s'était-elle énervé alors que je lui avais parlé de mon altercation avec Edward, qui avait fini par notre premier rapport_

_« On a merdé tout les deux, j'avais aussi mes torts » me justifiais-je_

_« Quel tort t'a pu avoir ? Ce type n'était qu'un pathétique junkie qui a juste profiter de ton épaule généreuse et qui s'est foutu de ta gueule ! »_

_« T'es comme ma sœur Angie, mais ça m'empêche pas de te dire d'aller te faire foutre ! Depuis quand tu te permets de juger quelqu'un que tu ne connais pas ! » Blessée par ses insultes_

_« Tout ce que je sais me suffit à penser que ce type est bien le pire des connards ! »_

_« Pour la deuxième fois Angie, va te faire foutre ! » dis-je plus furieuse_

Furax, elle avait fini par quitter la chambre. C'était la première fois qu'on se prenait la tête à cause d'un mec, et vu comme c'était parti, lui faire accepter qu'Edward était bien plus que le fantasme d'une adolescente pour son professeur allait être long. Malgré tout, elle avait fini par revenir dans la soirée, sans dire un mot, elle s'était endormie à côté de moi. Depuis, nous n'en avions plus parlé, et ni elle ni moi nous étions excusés pour nos mots.

« Laisses-moi au moins le prévenir »

Teddy finit par céder et me tendit son téléphone. Je lui demandais de l'aide pour descendre du lit afin de m'isoler dans la petite salle de bains. Glissant le long de la porte, je me posais à terre, où le froid du carrelage me fit du bien. Aller savoir pourquoi donner ce coup de téléphone, rendu fou mon rythme cardiaque. Ce qui était absurde, j'avais toujours très à l'aise avec Edward…même si notre proximité arrivait toujours à créer mes rougeurs, ou des battements de cœur précipités. Je frôlais l'écran du doigt, pour chercher le numéro d'Edward dans sa liste d'appels. Nerveusement, j'attendais qu'il réponde.

« Attends une minute » finis-je par l'entendre dire

Je l'entendis s'éloigner de ses nièces avec qui il semblait jouer.

« Est ce qu'elle va bien ? Ça fait une semaine, je pourrais peut être passer, j'arrive plus à rester ici ! »

L'entendre si inquiet, si abattu fut bouleversant et je retenus difficilement la boule dans ma gorge.

« Edward »

« Bella ! » m'appela-t-il surpris. « Bella, est ce que c'est toi ? »

« Oui »

« Putain bébé » souffla-t-il soulagé

La main sur ma poitrine, j'essayais tant bien que mal de calmer mon cœur affolé. L'entendre déclencha un besoin urgent de le voir. Ma place, ma raison – malgré l'amour que je lui portais – se trouvaient dans ses bras. J'étais saine d'esprit, j'étais heureuse...J'étais heureuse avec lui, et cela semblait si important pour que je ne ressente le besoin de vouloir plus. Personne n'aurait pu tirer de moi, un amour aussi intense et profond, après avoir perdu ma raison de vivre...Sauf lui. Dans ses bras, je retrouvais tout ce que j'avais perdu.

« Dis-moi comment tu vas ? Teddy raconte des trucs, mais je sais qu'il me dit pas tout pour éviter que je débarque comme un détraqué »

« J'ai...Physiquement, je vais bien, mes examens sont bons et je commencerais dans quelques jours, une rééducation, ce qui est une excellente chose »

« Bébé, qu'est ce qui y a ? »

Épuisée, submergée, je finis par craquer alors que j'avais tout fait jusqu'ici pour ne pas pleurer. Il n'avait certainement pas besoin de m'entendre gémir de cette manière, après le calvaire que je lui avais fait subir. Mais j'avais tellement besoin de lui.

« Bébé, s'il te plaît, fais pas ça quand je ne suis pas là » l'entendis-je me supplier, imaginant très bien son visage se tordre douloureusement en m'écoutant pleurer

« Je suis désolée »

« Dis-moi ce qui y a ? »

« Je...je crois que je deviens folle...Au sens littéral des choses »

« Ma puce »

« J'ai...J'ai fait un délire hallucinatoire...Je n'ai jamais eu d'hallucination en étant clean »

« Bella, je vais prendre un taxi pour Seattle, je peux pas rester là »

« Non ! »

« Bella »

« Demain matin...Demain matin, je quitte l'hôpital pour le Hyatt at 8 olive, un hôtel dans le centre de Seattle, prends un taxi pour Port Angeles, et fourres mes affaires dans un sac avant de rejoindre Seattle, attends moi là bas, réserves une chambre avec ma carte, et fais en sorte qu'il n'y ait aucune chambre de libre sur le même étage, je te texterais dès que j'y serais »

« Tu me manques bébé »

« Tu me manques aussi...beaucoup trop »

Je me tus une minute, pour calmer mes sanglots.

« Tu n'es pas folle Bella, moi je sais que tu n'es pas folle » essaya-t-il de me rassurer

« J'ai besoin de toi...j'ai besoin de toi, tout le temps »

Du revers de la main, je séchais mes larmes.

« Je t'aime princesse »

« Je t'aime aussi Edward »

Je raccrochais, toujours aussi prise d'un important besoin de le voir. Me relevant difficilement, je sortais après avoir passé un peu d'eau sur mon visage, découvrant Charlie réveillé. J'espérais qu'il ne m'ait pas entendu. Sinon, j'étais dans la merde !

« Bells, tu devrais pas bouger de ton lit »

« Je pourris sur ce lit »

Je tendis le téléphone à mon tuteur.

« Qui tu appelais ? »

J'hésitais une minute avant de finir par lui dire la vérité.

« Ed...Edward Masen »

Étonné, il me scruta une longue minute, avant de demander à Teddy et Angie de nous laisser. Et merde qu'est ce qui m'a prit !

« Bella »

« Hum »

« Quand...quand tu as fait cette crise, tu n'as pas arrêté de crier en cherchant cet Edward et...et là tu l'appelles »

« Où tu veux en venir ? »

Assise sur mon lit, il prit mon menton dans sa main, alors que je fuyais son regard.

« Bells...regardes moi »

Quel genre d'adolescente étais-je pour être aussi incapable de mentir à mon père !

« Je sais qu'il harcèle Hooligan sur son téléphone... et...et je l'ai vu pleurer quand il essayait de te sauver alors que tu faisais cette overdose »

Le fait que je sois sa fille, n'aveuglait en rien ses réflexions de policier.

« Et alors ? »

« Bells »

« On est amis, ça te va...Un jour on a discuté, et j'ai appris qu'il était veuf, alors on a commencé à se voir de temps en temps...pour parler, c'est tout »

« Pour parler ? C'est tout ? » Insista t-il

« Oui »

« Pourtant tu rougis quand tu parles de lui »

« Papa ! »

« Je veux juste savoir, c'est tout »

« Qu'est ce que tu veux que je te dise d'autre, on est amis »

« OK, je te crois » finit-il par me lâcher

Rouge de honte, je m'allongeais pour lui tourner le dos. Putain, je venais de me faire griller en beauté ! Satané flic !

« Je sais que t'aurais certainement plus de facilités de parler de certaines choses avec maman »

« Papa »

« Je veux juste que tu saches que tu peux me confier ces...ces trucs de filles, tant que ça ne concerne pas les sujets...les sujets sexuels et tes problèmes du mois »

« Papa ! » criais-je

« Je voulais juste te le dire »

Il finit par se taire. Dos à lui, je sentais malgré tout son regard. C'était si perturbant de l'entendre parler de cette manière. Je l'avais toujours cru si fermé et là, c'est comme ci mes faiblesses l'incitaient à être plus ouvert, plus conciliant avec moi.

« J'aime juste parler avec lui » me confiais-je sans me tourner. « Je...Je me sens bien avec lui et n'y voit aucun sous-entendus »

« Jamais je n'aurais cru qu'il puisse cacher quelque chose d'aussi douloureux »

« Tu sais, il est différent, il est renfermé...il s'en veut beaucoup et il en a honte »

« Il ne devrait pas »

« C'est difficile de le persuader du contraire...tout comme ça l'est pour moi »

J'entendis ses pas se diriger vers moi, avant de sentir le lit s'affaisser derrière moi. Glissant un bras sous le mien, Charlie me serra contre lui, déposant un baiser dans mes cheveux.

« Papa »

« Oui chérie »

« De quoi parliez-vous Teddy et toi, quand je me suis réveillée ? »

Je le sentis hésiter une longue minute, alors qu'il me serra un peu plus contre lui, avant de me dire :

« Une...une des interne du docteur Johan a fait montrer ton dossier psychiatrique a une psychiatre...Elle pense que ta dépression évolue dans de mauvaises conditions, le délire hallucinatoire que tu as fait la convint que tu pourrais peu à peu t'éloigner de la réalité extérieure…et…et devenir psychotique...Elle pense qu'il est urgent de te faire interner, pour que tu puisses bénéficier de meilleurs soins »

Psychotique ? C'était…Effrayant, ça devait l'être n'est ce pas ? Parce que j'ai du mal à cet instant, de voir les choses autrement que ridicule et terriblement humoristique. Psychotique ? C'est…C'est…Je ne sais pas en fait…_Psychotique_.

« Et toi ? Qu'est ce que t'en penses ? »

« Je ne sais plus ce que je pense...Je ne sais pas, personne ne sait ce que tu as vu, et ce avec quoi tu vis chaque jour »

« Mais ? »

« J'ai peur...j'ai peur de te perdre, et je ne parle pas de mourir...J'ai peur que tu disparaisses, j'ai peur que tu n'es plus conscience de ce qui est réel et de ce qui ne l'est pas...et...et que tu t'enfermes dans une autre réalité, qui détruira tout ce qui reste de toi »

Dos à lui, je le sentais hésiter, hésiter à prendre position aux côtés de cette salope.

« Tu dis que tu vas mieux, et dans l'instant d'après je te retrouve à l'hôpital...Je sais plus quoi faire chérie »

Je ne répondis rien, préférant le laisser supposer que cette pétasse avait raison. J'attrapais la petite télécommande posée sur la table de chevet, et pressais le bouton rouge.

« Oui mademoiselle ? »

« Je ressens des douleurs dans la jambe, ça m'empêche de dormir »

Elle me demanda de patienter quelques instants, avant de revenir avec une seringue, qu'elle injecta dans le cathéter posait sur mon bras gauche. Il suffit de quelques minutes, pour me sentir partir. Le noir, seul remède pour moi de m'éloigner de tout ce bordel…celui là et les bras d'Edward.

…

18 juillet 2012,

Finalement, ma sortie n'eut lieu qu'en début de soirée. Coincée dans un taxi avec Charlie, notre conversation de la veille n'arrêtait pas de résonner dans ma tête. J'étais tout à coup comme paranoïaque, j'étais certaine qu'à la moindre petite crise de colère, il m'enverrait chez les fous et même si Teddy reste officiellement mon tuteur, il pourrait facile le convaincre que l'internement était la seule solution envisageable dans mon «_ état _».

Il était plus de 18heures quand nous arrivions enfin dans le hall de l'hôtel. Nous patientions quelques minutes derrière des touristes, avant que je ne bouscule Teddy pour passer devant. Je récupérais ma clé et un message que la réceptionniste glissa sous la carte magnétique. Dessus y était simplement inscrit la présence d'Edward. Pressée, j'empruntais l'ascenseur suivi de près par Angie, Teddy et Charlie. Le regard vissé sur le cadran où les étages y défilaient, j'esquissais un sourire alors que la cage s'arrêta sur le 21ième étage...sauf qu'aucun d'entre eux ne quitta l'ascenseur.

« J'ai cru entendre l'hôtesse que vous créchiez sur cet étage, j'en suis même sûre »

« Il est encore tôt, on pourrait dîner tous ensemble » proposa mon père

« Hum non, j'ai du vous supporter toute la semaine et puis papa, tu veux pas un peu souffler, à ta place avoir une fille psychotique doit être épuisant »

« Bella » me réprimanda Teddy

« Sortez d'ici, je suis crevée alors tout ce que je veux, c'est me jeter sur mon pieu »

Alors que les portes de l'ascenseur se refermaient, j'appuyais rapidement sur le bouton actionnant leur réouverture, insistant ainsi pour qu'ils sortent. Ce qu'ils finirent par faire tous les trois. Leurs visages tournés vers moi, je les narguais d'un sourire et d'un geste de la main, me retenant de leur afficher mon majeur.

« Adieu peut être ! » criais-je alors que les portes se refermaient

Enfin seule ! Me focalisant sur la présence d'Edward, mes palpitations cardiaques frôlaient l'arrêt. Mes tripes se tordaient dans un mal plaisant. J'étais dépendante de cette sensation que me procurait sa simple pensée. Je me retournais vers la glace de l'ascenseur pour recoiffer mes boucles, et paraître plus en forme que je ne l'étais. Ce séjour en centre hospitalier m'avait maigri et pâli, ce qui n'était pas une vue très excitante, pour un homme qui était la créature la plus sculpturale que je connaisse. Quittant l'élévateur, je longeais le couloir qui menait à ma suite faisant de grand pas avec mes béquilles...Mon corps sous addiction, il semblait se précipiter pour retrouver la source de sa dépendance. Devant ma chambre, j'attrapais ma clé magnétique pour intégrer la suite et refermer la porte derrière moi. Je traversais un petit couloir qui déboucha sur une chambre spacieuse et luxueuse. Cette suite serait parfaite pour mes semaines de convalescence.

Je cherchais du regard Edward, mais ne le trouvait pas.

« Si ça intéresse quelqu'un, je suis toute seule »

Immédiatement, je vis mon homme sortir de sa cachette, scandaleusement vêtue d'un jean qui lui tombait sur les hanches, laissant visible l'élastique de son boxer. Je riais doucement alors qu'il se précipitait vers moi. Rire qui s'éteignit aussitôt, quand je vis son visage tuméfié. Avant que je n'ai pu m'y attarder, il coinça mon visage dans ses mains, pour écraser violemment ses lèvres contre les miennes et je ne pus faire autrement que d'entre-ouvrir les lèvres pour lui permettre d'aventurer sa langue dans ma bouche. Je finis par répondre à son baiser avec autant de ferveur. Enfin à ma place, j'en eus les larmes aux yeux. Personne ne devrait se rendre aussi indispensable. Ce genre de pouvoir est destructeur pour celui qui s'accrochait. Notre baiser féroce fut à la hauteur du manque cruel ressenti ces derniers jours. Mes béquilles tombées au sol, je ne pus tenir plus longtemps sur mes jambes. Fragile, Edward me porta jusqu'au sofa du grand salon, pour m'y allonger, et se caler entre mes jambes. Ce type était comme un cocktail de toutes les drogues possibles et inimaginables, avec un pouvoir addictif surprenant. Hors d'haleine, je dus le repousser pour souffler. J'étais en pleine overdose de vie, d'amour et de folie...

Ses coudes près de mon visage, je caressais sa petite barbe, m'arrêtant sur ses émeraudes assombries par les colorations d'hématomes et son arcade sourcilière recousue. Pas décidé à m'expliquer tout de suite ce qui avait pu l'abîmer ainsi, sa langue s'emballa de nouveau dans ma bouche. Comme le précédent, sa caresse fut brutale, à couper le souffle, malgré tout très douce.

Éreintée par cette semaine, mes larmes refirent surface...Edward m'aimait, peu importe à quel point j'étais amochée. Et cette constatation me gonfla le cœur d'une certaine fierté, d'une certaine assurance. Je ressentais un amour démesuré pour lui et pourtant j'étais saine d'esprit dans ses bras.

« Me refais plus jamais ça » souffla-t-il contre mes lèvres

« Promis...Je crève de faim, on pourrait commander à dîner pour que tu m'expliques ce qui t'es arrivé »

« C'est pas nécessaire » me fuit-il en baisant mon cou. « Une stupide bagarre dans un bar »

Avant que je n'ai pu dire quoi que ce soit, mon ventre parla pour moi provoquant le rire de mon amour.

« Je vais aller commander un truc pour mademoiselle » se releva-t-il

Je profitais qu'il aille nous commander un repas, pour fouiller dans le gros sac de sport qu'il avait amené avec lui. Je souriais en remarquant qu'il n'avait rien oublier, pas même mon pirate que je trimbalais dans chacune de mes couches. Brandissant fièrement mon téléphone, j'y consultais mes messages qui provenaient pour la plupart de Jake. Edward vint m'enlever mon portable pour le jeter à côté, son visage penché sur le mien.

« Ce soir, t'es à moi »

« Que ce soir ? » souris-je

« Pour demain, et après demain, et encore après demain, enfin jusqu'à ce que je me lasse »

« Oh, jusqu'à ce que tu te lasses, et si moi je me lasse »

« Impossible »

Notre dîner arrivé, Edward me ramena contre lui pour que je puisse m'asseoir sur ses genoux. Ayant plus d'appétit pour ma peau qu'il couvrait de baisers, je tentais de ne pas m'étouffer en avalant le plat de lasagnes, chatouilleuse sous ses caresses. Il n'est pas impossible que demain je sois couverte de suçons. Mon repas terminé, je n'eus que quelques secondes pour m'essuyer la bouche avant d'être transporté jusqu'au lit, Edward entre mes jambes. Peut être que tomber amoureuse nous présager plus de douleur que de bonheur, mais doit-on vraiment s'en vouloir de prendre le risque de ressentir ces palpitations cardiaques qui s'emballent, les tripes qui se tordent encore et encore, ou cette chaleur dans le corps qui vous donnent l'illusion d'exister, d'être unique et important pour l'autre…Pour avoir déjà assez morflé comme ça, j'aurais pu croire que je n'avais pas besoin de ce genre de mal sadique dont vous êtes seul responsable. Faut croire que je m'y suis fait, et puis ces sensations vibrantes vous font oublier tellement de choses.

Relevant le buste, je me débarrassais de mon gilet, et mon débardeur qu'Edward souleva pour jeter le tout au pied du lit.

« Sais-tu Masen à quel point il est dangereux de t'être rendu essentiel à ma vie » dis-je après un long et langoureux baiser

Alors que ma réplique était censé le faire sourire, son visage devint sérieux, triste et je mesurais subitement à quel point il était réellement dangereux d'être si indispensable aux yeux de l'autre.

« On n'aurait peut être jamais du se rencontrer, ou s'attacher…toi comme moi savons que ça nous nuira ce qui se passe » dit-il avec un ton grave

« Est-ce qu'on peut faire autrement que de laisser faire les choses, maintenant ? »

« Il est beaucoup trop tard pour ça »

Rassurée, j'étais pourtant effrayée à l'idée de le perdre.

_« L'angoisse de la perte, ça te conduit à penser que tout est fragile, que tout n'a qu'un temps. Tu finis par douter du bonheur, douter que ça puisse exister et chaque fois qu'il t'arrive quelque chose de bien, tu sais que ça ne restera pas, qu'on va te le reprendre à un moment ou à un autre. »_ Douglas Kennedy. Ma mère ailleurs, je devais à nouveau faire face à cette angoisse et je ne pouvais rien faire d'autre que de la supporter, parce qu'il vaudra toujours mieux avoir à ses côtés celui que l'on aime, en sachant pertinemment qu'il arrivera un jour, où il n'y sera plus, plutôt que d'en s'éloigner pour ne pas endurer cette angoisse.

« Tu sais à quel point on est dans la merde » dit mon amour, alors que son regard s'embua

« Je sais » envahi par le même sentiment de peur

Mes mains dans ses cheveux, je l'incitais à m'embrasser de nouveau. Nous restions longuement à profiter de cette étreinte, alors que nos larmes se mélangeaient. L'amour, la drogue, au-delà de l'extase qu'ils procurent, ils restent tous les deux à forte dose quelque chose de mortelle.

Le soufflé coupé, je lui soufflais un «_ je t'aime _» avant d'effacer les larmes sur son visage.

« Est-ce que tes parents m'en veulent pour les dégâts que j'ai causé ? » finis-je demander, persécuté par cette question depuis que les images avant mon overdose avaient refait surface

« Personne n'y a vraiment prêté attention, on s'inquiétait tous pour toi »

« Je devrais quand même les appeler pour m'excuser, je veux pas qu'ils me voient comme une hystérique, gravement dérangée »

Pensant une énième fois aux paroles de mon père, je retenais difficilement la boule dans ma gorge. Mes crises ne semblaient plus relever d'une dépression due à la perte, mais carrément d'une psychose.

« Bella »

« Désolée » m'excusais-je des larmes qui finirent par s'échapper

Edward se posa un bras, pour prendre mon visage en coupe dans l'autre.

« Tu n'es pas folle, tu m'entends, tu n'es pas folle ! » tenta t-il de me convaincre

« Ils…ils disent que » finis-je par craquer. « Ils disent que je pourrais sombrer encore plus, que dans quelques mois, je n'aurais peut être plus de contact avec la réalité » honteuse d'être ainsi surmené, je me cachais derrière mes mains, alors que mes sanglots créent de grandes secousses dans ma poitrine.

Edward retira aussitôt mes mains pour me forcer à le regarder.

« Bébé, ne fais pas ça ! Écoutes moi…Bella écoutes moi ! »

M'essuyant le visage du revers de la main, je finis par soutenir son regard.

« T'es pas folle ma puce, moi je sais que t'es pas folle…Le connard qui t'as dit ça ne sait pas de quoi il parle, tu as vus des choses que personne ne supporterait de voir, tu as perdu les deux personnes les plus importantes, alors ton esprit a le droit de temps à autre de dérailler, mais tu n'es pas folle ! »

Il m'aida à me relever, et calé contre le dossier du lit, il me ramena contre lui pour me bercer, répétant encore et encore que j'allais bien. J'enroulais mes bras dans son cou pour nicher mon nez dans son cou. Apaisée par son parfum, il ne fallut qu'une dizaine de minutes pour que mes pleurs se taisent.

« Je dois être horrible » effaçais-je les dernières traces de mes larmes

« Hum…disons que je te préfère avec un sourire » sourit-il avant de prendre mon visage dans ses mains et de m'embrasser

Mon corps se réchauffa instinctivement sous le baiser, et ses mains baladeuses qui remontaient et descendaient sur mes hanches. Sa capacité à effacer si vite mes chagrins était une véritable prouesse.

« Arrêtes ça » dit-il alors que sa langue s'agitait à nouveau dans ma bouche

« Arrêter quoi ? » fis-je innocente

« D'être aussi excitante, je suis sûr que le sexe est contre-indiqué dans ton état »

Me rappelant les recommandations du médecin, je soufflais, déjà frustrée.

« Tu sais pendant combien de temps, on va de voir rejouer les scènes frustrantes, enfin pour la plupart, de l'année dernière…Je suis punie pour trois semaines »

Ma moue boudeuse se transforma en un rire franc, quand Edward s'étouffa avec sa salive.

« Sauf que cette fois, on peut s'embrasser…Je suis pas sûre d'ailleurs que ce soit mieux, avec une telle créature » caressais-je son torse nu. « On s'emporte si facilement »

Sa toux calmée, il bouda contre mon épaule.

« On venait juste d'y goûter…et puis comment résister à ça »

Je rougissais instantanément quand ses émeraudes me déshabillèrent plus que je ne l'étais. Le regard brillant, il me regarda avant de caresser du pouce mes rougeurs.

« Elles m'avaient manqué »

Intimidée par son regard perçant, je me cachais dans son cou. Il sourit avant de déposer un baiser sur mon front. Prenant une position plus confortable et moins excitante pour lui, nous nous allongions sous les draps. Dos à lui, il m'enlaça avant que je ne lie ma main à la sienne. Son visage reposé sur son coude, sa bouche vint à nous baiser mon cou. Toute une vie n'y suffirait pas pour me lasser de lui, de ce qu'il me donnait.

« Bella »

« Hum » bercée par ses caresses

« Est-ce qu'on a eu des bons moments, je veux dire l'année dernière ? » me demanda-t-il timidement

Dos à lui, je me retournais pour le regarder, étonnée par ce qu'il me demandait.

« Tu te souviens de ce que tu as dit le soir où on s'est disputé sur le porche de la villa, à propos de ce que tu avais du tolérer quand j'étais défoncé...Je m'en suis rappelé ces derniers jours, et je me suis demandé si il y avait eu assez de bons moments pour que ça te pousse à sortir du coma »

J'étais certaine que cette pensée l'avait traversé, après le nombre de fois où j'avais lui dit ne jamais vouloir rater une occasion de retrouver ma mère si elle se présentait.

Posant une main sur sa joue, je l'embrassais furtivement.

« On a eu des bons moments tous les deux »

« Des moments qui valaient la peine que tu te réveilles ? » me demanda t-il

« Des moments qui m'ont convaincu que j'étais mieux ici, dans tes bras » le rassurais-je

Il esquissa un sourire en coin, dont lui seul avait le secret pour le rendre si craquant, rassuré.

« Je me suis souvenu d'un autre truc »

« De la fois où tu m'as jeté dans le lac ? »

« Non »

« De la fois où tu m'as forcé à prendre une douche toute habillée ? »

« Non » rit-il

« Hum, du jour où tu n'as pas arrêté de rire parce que je suis tombée de ton lit en voulant attraper mon téléphone »

« Non plus »

« De quoi t'es-tu rappeler alors ? »

Sans me répondre, il défit nos mains pour se relever et sortir de la chambre. Il revint quelques secondes à peine plus tard, mon casque audio et mon MP3 dans la main. Je me posais en tailleur à côté de lui, alors qu'il semblait chercher quelque chose dans ma playlist. Installant le casque sur mes oreilles, il enclencha «_ You can be the boss _» de Lana Del Rey, l'une de mes chansons favorites. Spontanément, je m'avançais vers mon amour pour lui souffler les paroles éloquentes de Lana. Tout comme moi, Edward était un fan des chansons à connotations parfois sexuelles que donnaient la chanteuse dans ses paroles, sans que ça ne soit vulgaire. Et citer ses lyrics en prenant une voix sensuelle était l'un de ses points faibles. Une légère pression sur ses épaules le fit tomber et j'en profitais pour le chevaucher. Ses lèvres scellées aux miennes dans un langoureux baiser, je débranchais le casque de mon lecteur, pour laisser résonner la voix charnelle de Lana. Sa langue dans ma bouche propageant un courant électrique dans chacune de mes veines, je me frottais avec un plaisir monstre contre sa verge tendue sous son boxer.

« On ne devrait pas » expira t-il contre mes lèvres

Son corps hurla pourtant tout le contraire, dans un geste rapide il dégrafa mon soutien-gorge que je jetais derrière lui. Ses mains expertes sur ma poitrine, j'en frissonnais sous le contact brûlant. Cette chanson était un véritable aphrodisiaque.

Haletants, sa bouche vint se poser sur mon sein gauche pour le titiller du bout de la langue, quand l'autre se faisait malmenait par une prise brutale. Un coin d'œil vers lui m'embrasa d'un feu vif…Johan ne savait pas à quel point c'était risqué de me prescrire autant de semaines d'abstinence. Ses mains glissant sur mes hanches, il inculqua un mouvement plus appuyé contre sa queue. Audacieuse, j'osais une main entre nous aller libérer son érection de son boxer. Une prise ferme autour de son membre, je le masturbais sous le son excitant de sa voix, qui m'appelait. Alors que je le vis tenter de renverser nos positions, je le repoussais sur le lit.

« A mon rythme, sinon rien » dis-je, penchée sur son visage

Nos ébats précédents me conseillaient de ne pas le laisser prendre les choses en mains. Il était si viril, bestiale. Malgré le risque que je prenais en surpassant l'interdiction, je tenais à garder quelques chances de guérir.

Je me relevais, tenant difficilement sur une jambe alors que mon amant se redressa pour me débarrasser de mon short et de ma culotte. Il en fit de même pour son boxer, qui rejoignit le reste de nos vêtements. A cheval au dessus de lui, j'attachais mes cheveux pour qu'ils ne me gênent dans notre contact visuel. Edward en profita pour caresser mon clitoris m'arrachant plusieurs plaintes. Les mains posées à plat près de son visage, je remuais des hanches pour appuyer son geste. Mon souffle rauque l'incita à pénétrer son majeur dans mes chairs, provoquant l'appel de son nom.

« T'es magnifique » me complimenta t-il

Dans des allers retours frénétiques, il chercha ma jouissance pour faciliter notre rapport. Lui étant reconnaissante de m'offrir un tel plaisir, je me jetais sur ses lèvres pour l'embrasser. Ecartant du doigt mes petites lèvres, mon amour de bourreau s'immisça doucement en moi. Je m'accrochais instinctivement à ses cheveux et son épaule, alors que ma bouche s'ouvrait dans un grand O contre ses lèvres. Couvrant doucement sa longueur, je le repoussais une seconde fois me permettant ainsi des mouvements plus libres. La vision de mon corps totalement offerte à lui, j'en eus des rougeurs, toujours aussi intimidée d'être l'objet de son plaisir. Mes mains posées sur son torse, il guida le mouvement de mon bassin.

« Putain bébé » finit-il par se lâcher

Je me penchais sur son visage, appréciant sa respiration chaude contre mes lèvres. Sa prise sur mes hanches se resserrait au fil du plaisir qu'il le consumait. Je pris un peu plus de rythme, tout aussi envahi par le désir de le sentir se frotter plus rapidement. Dans une même voix, nous soufflions le prénom de l'autre. Nos cœurs s'essoufflant alors que la jouissance était proche, je finis par me contracter fortement autour de lui provoquant instantanément sa jouissance, puis la mienne. A bout de souffle, nous nous redressions tous les deux pour reprendre notre souffle.

« Est-ce que ça va ? »

« Je te dirais ça demain »

Je me détachais doucement de lui, et descendais du lit pour aller me débarrasser des traces de notre ébat dans la salle de bains, où Edward m'y suivit pour faire la même chose. Nous passions finalement sous la douche, pour enlever la sueur. J'épargnais tout de même mes cheveux, pour ne pas avoir à dormir trempé. Ne s'y attardant pas, Edward me porta jusqu'au lit, recouverte d'une serviette. Il me devança en m'amenant mon sac, que j'ouvrais en grand pour y chercher un tanga et un tee-shirt pour la nuit.

Il était plus de _00h00_ quand Edward me serra contre lui, m'offrant un cocon pour la nuit. Épuisée, je ne pus pourtant pas m'empêcher de savoir de quoi voulait parler Edward. Ce genre de question, était capable de me donner des insomnies.

« De quoi tu parlais tout à l'heure, en voulant me faire écouter Lana ? »

« Tu te souviens de ce week-end où Lili et Jazz sont partis à New York, on en a profité pour mettre de la musique à fond et boire »

« Et ? »

« J'étais en train de fumée un joint, et tu m'as demandé si les tests seraient positifs si tu faisais une légère infraction »

Forçant ma mémoire à ce souvenir de cette nuit là, je fus percutée de plein fouet par les lèvres d'Edward m'insufflant la fumée de sa cigarette. Ma cure était longue et difficile, surtout avec la présence d'Edward...mais je ne me souvenais pas avoir violer les conditions de mon sevrage.

« J'avais fait une entorse à mon sevrage ? »

« Si c'était que ça »

« Parles Masen avant que je t'étrangles »

« On avait déjà beaucoup bu pendant ce joint, alors…une chose en entraînant une autre »

Je me redressais avant qu'il n'ait pu finir sa phrase, effrayée à l'idée de ce qu'il pourrait dire.

« On était complètement désinhibé, on ne savait pas ce qu'on faisait » dit-il rapidement en se relevant aussi pour tenter d'atténuer le choc de ce qu'il allait dire

« Le mal de tête, les bleus que j'avais sur le corps, les vases cassés »

« On a couché ensemble...plusieurs fois…et partout dans la villa »

Ahurie, je couinais à nouveau, choquée par cette révélation.

« On a mélangé les alcools et la coke, c'est pour ça qu'on n'a pas pu s'en souvenir »

« On a passé deux jours dans tes toilettes …tu m'as fait une réflexion sur les bleus que j'avais sur les hanches en me disant que nous avions peut être cédé à la tentation » le frappais –je sur son torse

« Hey, c'était pour rire…Comment j'aurais pu savoir qu'on avait couché ensemble, alors qu'on s'est réveillés à des endroits différents et habiller »

« Quand t'es tu rappelé de ça ? »

« Y a quelques jours »

En colère - enfin je crois - je frappais cet idiot qui n'arrêtait pas de rire, sans aucune raison. Je ne savais pas vraiment comment je devais prendre cette révélation, elle n'avait pas réellement de poids aujourd'hui.

« J'arrive pas à croire que t'es pu m'influencer »

Dans un mouvement bref et rapide, il me plaqua sur le lit pour me chevaucher et m'empêcher de bouger.

« Tu étais consentante » baisa t-il furtivement ma bouche

« Tu es ma faiblesse Masen » coinçais-je sa lèvre inférieure entre mes dents, quémandant un baiser plus profond »

Me lassant pas de ses retrouvailles, je le gardais contre moi, dingue de cette sensation que son corps provoquait sur le mien. Comme ci il était à moi.

A la fin du premier rencart que ma mère avait eu avec Phil, elle était venue dans ma chambre alors que je regardais la dernière saison de _Grey's Anatomy_ avec Angie. Excitée, elle avait couru dans les escaliers, jetant ses hauts talons en cours de chemin avant de se jeter sur mon lit, qui avait succombé sous le choc. Prises toutes les trois d'un fou-rire incontrôlable, nous avions fini par nous calmer une vingtaine de minutes plus tard. Je n'oublierais jamais les étoiles scintillantes présentes dans ses yeux, quand je lui avais demandé de tout me raconter, en n'omettant aucun détail. Maman avait toujours l'habituer de s'extasier et de s'emballer pour n'importe quoi, mais jamais cela n'avait été aussi fort que ce qu'elle avait ressenti ce soir là. Après m'avoir énuméré les qualités nombreuses de son rencart, elle avait fini par conclure que Phil Dwyer était son âme sœur, ce qui m'avait aussi tôt fait rouler des yeux. Elle avait toujours été si naïve face à l'amour, elle avait toujours pensé que nous avions chacun un alter ego, ce qui était totalement stupide. Mais elle y croyait, malgré les peurs qu'elle avait eu vis-à-vis de leur différence d'âge et de la vie médiatique de Phil…et elle avait eu raison, ce qui avait été son mari un an plus tard, s'était imposé en un soir, comme une évidence, une certitude, il lui correspondait en tout, c'était lui et pas un autre. Ces idées loufoques dont je m'étais moquée il y a quelques années, semblaient faire écho en moi aujourd'hui et j'imaginais très bien la voix de ma mère se moquait du sourire niais que j'arborais et de la manière dont je décrivais mes tripes se tordre dans une douleur agréable, à la simple vue de mon amour.

Gare à la nana qui ose s'approcher, j'ai un long casier judiciaire qui peut vous donner une idée de ce que je peux faire subir pour une simple colère !

« Tu sais ce que j'ai appris d'autre cette semaine » se releva t-il pour aller chercher mon téléphone, avant de revenir me chevaucher

« Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ? »

Fouillant dans mon portable, ses lèvres dessinèrent un large sourire quand il me montra une vidéo.

« Ma copine est fan de Justin Bieber, t'y crois ça »

Honteuse, je me cachais derrière mes mains alors que la vidéo me montrait Justin et moi présentant ensemble l'un des prix des American Music Awards.

« Est ce que t'es vraiment en train de rougir là ? » se moqua t-il en montrant mon visage du doigt, pour faire un zoom

« Éteins ça Masen »

« Si ça te plaît tant que ça les mèches rebelles, je peux faire pousser les miens »

« Masen ! »

« J'ai toujours rêvé de faire ce geste » imita t-il le mouvement de tête que faisait Justin pour replacer ses cheveux

Morte de honte, il se fit un malin plaisir de critiquer mes regards, la petite danse que Justin et moi exécutions sur le titre « Can't touch this » de Mc Hammer en guise de l'habituel petit sketch, avant l'annoncé des nommés, tout y passé...et ça dura pendant près de 20minutes jusqu'à ce que je décide de le bousculer et de lui tourner le dos. Boudeuse, il finit par jeter le téléphone sur la table de chevet et s'installait derrière moi pour me serrer contre lui.

…

Les yeux fixés sur le plafond, j'écoutais mon bébé ronflé doucement contre mon cou. Croyant pourtant que la journée et ma soirée avec Edward m'avait épuisé, je n'arrivais pas à trouver le sommeil. Quelque chose me torturait...

_"Mercredi 26 octobre 2011 - 09h20"_

_Installé sur le rocking-chair, emmitouflée dans une grosse couette, je regardais Lili se plaire dans les innombrables robes qu'elle essayait. Ça faisait bien deux jours que j'étais atteinte de cette foutue gastro qui selon Lili aurait dû arriver un peu plus tard. Toutes les odeurs de cuisine m'envoyaient directement aux toilettes pour finalement ne pas régurgiter grand chose, la cigarette me rebutait tout autant, malgré l'habitude que j'avais gardé d'en fumer plusieurs fois par jour, ces deux derniers jours le dégoût avait simplement réduit ma consommation. J'étais crevée sans même avoir eu de nuits blanches. _

_« Jazz est dingue de ce genre de robe échancrée » fit mon amie, en se tournant plusieurs fois devant la glace de ma penderie_

_Le magazine pour lequel elle bossait lui avait proposé de présenter ses créations devant un public, pendant un défilé californien. Ne sachant quoi porter, je l'avais inviter à venir chez moi pour lui présenter toutes les robes que je possédais. Elles provenaient toutes de mon ancienne vie, rythmée par les galas de charité, les cérémonies, les __shootings__ ou de cadeaux._

_« Elle est parfaite sur toi »_

_« Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas que j'appelle Edward pour te tenir compagnie » fit-elle attristée par l'état dans lequel je me trouvais_

_« Je ne veux pas qu'on me tienne compagnie, je veux juste arrêter d'avoir ses nausées »_

_« Si j'étais pas aussi certaine de ton absence de vie sexuelle, je penserais que tu es enceinte »_

_Je me relevais et allais me pencher par dessus ma poubelle pour y chercher le test que j'avais demandé à Edward d'acheter, y a quelques jours. Je n'avais pas spécialement envie de me rendre à l'hôpital pour une simple consultation. J'avais décidé alors d'entrer mes symptômes dans le moteur de recherche pour y trouver une réponse. Plus d'un millions de résultats concernaient la grossesse. Je n'avais pas spécialement été paniqué devant ce « diagnostic », j'étais à 90% sûre de n'avoir pas eu de rapport depuis janvier. Mais ayant un penchant pour l'alcool qui compensait mon sevrage, j'avais peut être dû abuser sur la boisson lors d'une soirée avec Jake. _

_Le test en main, je lui montrais la barre qui indiquait que je n'étais pas enceinte. _

_« Un test négatif ne veut rien dire »_

_Je lui tendais le seconde, qui affirmait la même chose._

_« Je suis pas enceinte, je suis juste atteinte d'un putain de virus parce que quelqu'un n'a pas été fichu de se laver les mains en sortant des chiottes »_

_Rejetant les deux tests à la poubelle, j'allais chercher un verre d'eau après m'être lavé les mains. Boire de l'eau était la seule chose qui me soulageait. J'attrapais finalement une petite bouteille dans le réfrigérateur, avant de me tourner quand on frappa à ma porte. J'allais ouvrir à Jazz et Edward pour ensuite retourner à la cuisine. Les mains d'Edward vinrent enlacer ma taille alors que j'étais penchée au dessus de l'évier, pour me rafraîchir le cou._

_« Tu devrais pas t'approcher, je suis sûrement contagieuse »_

_« Où est Lili ? » demanda Jasper_

_« A l'étage, première porte à gauche »_

_« Merci »_

_Seuls, mon professeur vint nicher son nez dans mon cou._

_« Je t'emmène chez moi pour le week-end, je peux pas te laisser seule ici »_

_« Je vais bien »_

_« T'es toute seule ici, chez moi je pourrais prendre soin de toi sans avoir peur de voir débarquer ton père »_

_Je me reposais contre lui, fermant un minute les yeux pour me laisser bercer par ses bras._

_« Tu prends un risque avec un microbe comme moi dans ton lit »_

_« Dis pas de bêtise, et ramène tes affaires »_

_Quelques minutes plus tard, je quittais la maison dans mon pyjama et un sac de rechange. »_

M'arrachant brutalement de ce souvenir, je me redressais brusquement, réalisant que ce foutu virus n'était pas une gastro mais quelque chose de beaucoup plus grave.

« Bébé » s'inquiéta Edward à côté de moi. « C'était juste un cauchemar »

Je me dégageais de son bras réconfortant, les nerfs dans le rouge.

« On...on a eu des rapports non protégés toute une nuit »

« Bells, qu'est ce qui y a ? »

« On a eu des rapports non protégés et 3 semaines plus tard, j'ai des nausées, je vais jusqu'à détester la pizza, je suis folle de pizzas...je bois plus d'alcool et j'ai la poitrine gonflée »

« Je comprends rien Bella »

Oppressée, je luttais pour respirer. J'avais fait les tests deux fois, deux fois pour être sûre, alors ça pouvait pas être possible que je sois...que je sois...Peu importe ce qui s'était passé trois semaines plus tôt, je n'étais...je n'étais pas...

« Bébé faut que tu respires » fit anxieux Edward alors qu'il s'était posé devant moi

Avec de grands gestes, il tenta de m'aider à reprendre le contrôle de ma respiration.

« J'ai fait le test deux fois, et il était négatif pour les deux...j'aurais pas pu être...j'aurais pas pu être enceinte...Dis moi que j'aurais pas pu être enceinte » bredouillais-je alors que ma poitrine souffrait sous mes sanglots

Le visage d'Edward se fit subitement surpris, choqué. Alors que j'espérais qu'il me confirme que tout ça n'était pas vrai, il sortit du lit les mains tremblantes, le teint livide.

* * *

><p>Note du 0202/2012 - Note pour celles qui ne sont pas encore passé par là, ou qui reliront.

Petites explications :

- Le cauchemar que fait Bella au début de son PDV est un délire hallucinatoire, lorsqu'elle croit que ce sont les ombres qui l'empêchent d'approcher Jesse, ce sont en fait les infirmières et médecins qui tentent de la maîtriser, alors qu'elle veut s'échapper de sa chambre d'hôpital sans qu'elle ne le sache. J'ai pas pu lui faire souvenir ce délire, parce qu'on ne garde pas de trace d'un délire.

- Pour la fin du chapitre, le texte en italique est un souvenir, c'est pour ça que j'ai mis la date

Je suis vraiment désolée que ça ne soit pas assez claire...

* * *

><p>xoxo Junessa<p> 


	19. Chapter 19

Salut chères lectrices !

Vous avez vu, attente moins longue que la précédente !

Commençons d'abord par commenter le dernier chapitre, qui niveau clareté est très médiocre...I'm sorry !

Explications : Previously on "Douleurs d'un lourd secret...Non, je plaisante...Donc dans le chapitre 15, j'avais fait apparaître un souvenir où Edward et Bella s'adonnaient à des activités peu légales (sexe, drogue et alcool), vous vous en souvenez ? Et c'est grâce à une des chansons que Bells garde dans une de ses playlist qu'Edward a pu s'en souvenir, pour l'instant ça va...Sauf que (chap 16) ce que nos deux idiots ne savaient pas, c'est que relations non protégés = grand risque de féconder, et c'est ce qui s'est passé trois semaines plus tard (c'est ce que j'ai voulu retranscrire dans la fin du chapitre par un souvenir de Bella, c'est pour ça que le flash back est daté)...Voilà, donc Bella a été enceinte il y a un an et non pas aujourd'hui...C'est ok ?

Si vous avez des questions, j'y répondrais !

Réponses aux reviews :

Megue : Merci bcp pour ta review ! ça m'a vraiment fait plaisir ! Pour la question de Jesse : sera t-il relaché ou pas ? on verra dans les chapitres suivants, ce qu'il en est...merci encore. xoxo

twilight et the vampire. merci d'avoir laissé une trace de ton passage et les encouragements. xoxo

sabina : désolée pour les tps d'attentes, et parfois j'ai beaucoup de mal et peu de tps. mais merci de me suivre et de m'encourager. xoxo

lyllou42 : désolée que la petite note soit nécessaire, j'aurais préféré que ça soit plus clair dans le chapitre. merci pour ta review. xoxo

rosabella01 : dans le mille (réponse dans le chap), jspr que ce chap te plaira. xoxo

gmadininav : merci merci pour ta superbe review. dsl j'aurais du être plus clair. xoxo

grazie : merci de tjs me suivre et de laisser une trace de ta lecture. xoxo

cerisebella : quand c'est en italique, c'est soit un rêve, ou un flash back, pour le dernier jle date toujours. En fait, elle s'endort pas vraiment, elle réfléchit au souvenir que lui a raconté Edward et fait subitement le lien, avec ce qui lui est arrivé trois semaines après. enfin tu comprendras dans ce chap pour ce qui est arrivé. merci pour ta review. xoxo

familykoala : (jm bien le pseudo lol) jsui vraiment heureuz que les sentiments puissent se faire ressentir, parce que c'est le plus dur ! fiou ! merci encore pr ta review ! xoxo

odrey010 : réponse dans ce chap, enfin jspr. merci pr ta review qui m'a fait très plaisir. xoxo

calimero59 : merci pour ta review ! rep dans ce chap. xoxo

ilonka : ta tout compri, le texte en italique, est un morceau du passé, et quand elle se réveille c'est le présent. merci pr ta review ! prends soin de toi aussi. xoxo

habswifes : merci pr ta review. xoxo

ousna : merci pr ta review, jspr que ce chap taidera à comprendre. xoxo

bellardtwilight : merci pr ta review. xoxo

birginie : merci pour ta review, voilà la suite ! xoxo

bellaeva : en fait elle n'est pas vraiment psychotique, pour ce qui est de son état mental, sa sra peut être ds lé chap suivant. en tout k elle ne garde ocune trace de son délire hallucinatoire, pour ce qui est de la fin, c'est juste un souvenir. jspr avoir repondu à tes questions, et ke ce chap le fera aussi. merci pr ta review. xoxo

J'ai oublié personne ?

Donc voilà un new chapitre, qui j'espère vous plaira ?...(dsl pr faute d'orthographes s'il y a)

* * *

><p>Chapitre 17 :<p>

**_« Je me suis assise et j'ai pris ma tête entre mes mains. Je rêvais de pouvoir la dévisser, de la poser par terre devant moi et de shooter dedans pour l'envoyer valdinguer le plus loin possible. Tellement loin qu'on ne la retrouvera plus jamais. Mais je ne sais même pas shooter. Je taperais à côté, c'est sûr._** »

Anna Galvada.

« Tu as fait ce test 2fois ! » n'arrêtait-il pas de répéter, toujours avec un peu plus de colère dans la voix

« Je sais »

Face à sa folie furieuse, je fis taire toute démonstration de peur, de surprise ou de choc chez moi. Assise sur le lit, alors qu'il semblait retenir tout geste violent envers moi ou les objets, je préférais me faire toute petite, invisible. Ce qu'on prenait il y a quelques heures pour une histoire sans conséquence, venait subitement changer les choses. Notre nuit d'excès semblait avoir plus de répercussions qu'on ne l'aurait cru. Trois semaines après avoir abusivement profité du corps de l'autre, de la drogue et de l'alcool – cocktail explosif qui vous flingue toute trace mnésique – je portais en moi la plus inattendue des conséquences.

« Tu ne peux pas avoir été enceinte ! » finit-il par prononcer avec rage, brisant au passage contre le mur, l'un des vases qui servaient à la décoration

J'étouffais un cri dans ma main, toujours en larmes. Aucune de nos disputes ne l'avait mis à ce point en colère. Il m'en voulait...Comme si le fait que je sois en sevrage lors de cette période me mettait entièrement en cause dans cette histoire. Insouciant à cause de sa dépendance, j'étais celle qui était responsable de mes actes comme des siens. Peu importe à quel point je fus épuisée par tout ce que j'avais emmagasiné, peu importe le fait que j'ai eu le désir de m'éloigner le temps d'une nuit. Une seule toute petite nuit. C'était de ma faut. Coupable, je baissais les yeux devant sa fureur, incapable de soutenir son regard. J'avais honte parce qu'il avait raison. En oubliant de nous protéger pendant ces multiples rapports, il y avait eu un risque assez conséquent pour que je tombe enceinte. En cédant tout simplement à ses avances, j'avais merdé. J'aurais du avoir la présence d'esprit de fuir, le repousser comme j'avais eu l'habitude de le faire, lorsqu'il provoquait ses états seconds.

Tous les deux égarés par ce réveil brutal, nous ne pouvions même pas être certain que je ce que j'avais pris pour une foutu grippe, ait été en réalité les symptômes du grossesse. Trois jours après ce matin là, je fuyais la ville dans ma mini, percutant de plein fouet quelques heures plus tard un trois tonnes. Quittant le lit, je boitais jusqu'à mon sac de sport pour y chercher de quoi m'habiller.

« Je peux savoir où tu vas ? » m'agressa t-il

« J'ai...J'ai eu un accident, j'ai passé deux mois à l'hôpital..Si j'avais été enceinte, le chirurgien qui m'a opéré me l'aurait dit...Il est le seul à savoir...Et j'ai besoin de savoir pourquoi il a préféré me cacher cette information » bredouillais-je, intimidée par son regard assassin

Frisant une autre crise de larme, malgré tout blessée par son comportement, j'attrapais mes béquilles, ma bandoulière et quittais la chambre. J'avais peut être une part de responsabilité dans ce putain de problème, peut être un plus que lui parce que j'aurais du refuser ce putain de joint...Mais lui aussi était fautif !

J'appelais l'ascenseur et y entrais, très vite rejoins par Edward, caché sous une capuche noire et ses Ray-Bans. J'en fis de même, évitant ainsi les regards curieux qui pourraient me reconnaître. Le visage de Jesse sur tous les journaux avait amené les journalistes à faire deux fois plus d'efforts pour me retrouver, et je n'étais pas encore prête à gérer cet engouement médiatique. Les yeux baissés sur mes converses, j'avais beau me dire que tout n'était pas entièrement ma faute si bébé il y avait, si fausse couche il y eu, j'avais honte à côté d'Edward.

Malgré la nuit, Edward réussit tout de même à appeler un taxi pour nous emmener jusqu'au _Swedish Hospital_. La distance entre nous était glaciale. Il me haïssait…et lui inspirer ce genre de sentiment hostile était un monstrueux crève-cœur. D'une faible voix, je donnais notre destination au chauffeur. L'été, les touristes et les nombreux concerts donnés un peu partout dans les bars de la ville, rendirent notre trajet plus long et ma peine plus difficile à retenir. Il nous fallut plus d'une demi-heure pour rejoindre l'hôpital. Marchant derrière moi, j'essayais tant bien que mal de faire abstraction de sa présence distante pour me présenter à l'accueil du centre hospitalier.

« Mademoiselle »

« J'aimerais voir le docteur Johan…C'est urgent » dis-je en luttant toujours contre la boule dans ma gorge

« Le docteur Johan est malheureusement au bloc, il risque d'en avoir pour plusieurs heures »

« J'attendrais, pouvez-vous le prévenir qu'Isabella Swan l'attend, c'est vraiment très important »

« Patientez, je vous appellerais »

Je suivais son doigt indicateur pour rejoindre la salle d'attente, déjà bien remplie. J'accordais un faible sourire à un gars qui m'offrit sa place, me permettant ainsi de ne pas forcer sur ma jambe. Edward se contenta de rester debout, à quelques mètres. Son état d'angoisse extrême était insupportable à regarder. Qu'est ce qui se passerait si Johan me confirmait bien que j'avais été enceinte ? Est-ce qu'il partirait ? Et pourquoi ? Est-ce qu'il partirait parce que nous aurions pu avoir un bébé ensemble et c'était quelque chose qu'il ne pourrait pas assumer si cela arriver de nouveau ? Ou parce que j'avais tué ce qui aurait pu être pour lui une nouvelle chance d'assumer une nouvelle paternité ? Je savais à quel point le décès de son fils, était encore quelque chose de difficile à surmonter. Ce que je ne savais pas, c'est que j'allais peut être perdre dans quelques minutes, quelques heures, la chose la plus précieuse que je possédais.

Les yeux baissés sur mes chaussures, j'eus plus de mal à contenir toute crise de larmes, souffrant sous sa douleur criarde.

Nous attendions plusieurs heures, avant je ne puisse voir le docteur Johan marchait vers nous. Je me relevais instinctivement pour aller vers lui.

« Bella, est ce qu'il y a une problème avec ta jambe ? » me demanda t-il inquiet

« Non…J'ai besoin de vous parler de mon arrivée ici…il y a un an »

« Qu'est ce qui se passe Bella ? »

« Je voudrais consulter mon dossier médical après mes opérations »

Étonné, voir crispé, j'en eus des sueurs à l'idée qu'il sache déjà le pourquoi ma demande.

« Suis-moi »

Déambulant à travers la foule de personnes présentes dans le hall, nous rejoignions les ascenseurs pour gagner son bureau.

« Je suis venue avec…avec Edward » présentais-je celui qui ne serait probablement plus là dans quelques instants

Les bras croisés sur la poitrine, Edward ne montra aucun signe de salut. Johan se contenta d'un bref sourire. Nous atteignîmes difficilement le 10ième étage et le grand bureau du chirurgien. J'entrais la première, prenant place sur l'un des sièges qui faisaient au bureau, Edward sur l'autre.

« Je t'écoute »

« Je veux voir mon dossier »

« Bella, qu'est ce qui se passe ? »

Cette manière qu'il avait d'éviter de me donner ce foutu dossier, me rendit plus anxieuse. Il me cachait quelque chose, et me confirmais clairement que je ne devrais pas voir ce qu'il y avait dans ce dossier.

« Donnez lui ce foutu dossier ! » s'énerva Edward, qui nous fit sursauter en tapant du poing contre le meuble en bois

« Vous ne me dîtes pas quelque chose docteur, quelque chose que vous auriez du me dire quand je me suis

réveillée »

Il soupira, sourcils froncés avant de se relever et de se diriger vers une armoire en acier exposée dans un coin de la pièce, derrière lui. Il alla directement dans le fond du tiroir pour en retirer une chemise beige, où mon nom y était écrit au feutre noir. Reprenant place, le regard d'Edward et le mien fut rivé sur le dossier en question.

« Quand tu es arrivée ici, l'urgence était de réparer tes blessures importantes afin de minimiser les dégâts…nous avons du procéder à plusieurs opérations pour reconstituer le membre de ta jambe, cesser l'hémorragie crânienne, et réparer ta cage thoracique »

« Je sais tout ça »

« Après plus de 10heures de bloc…nous avons eu les résultats de tes examens sanguins »

Cessant toute activité cardiaque, j'attendais qu'il continue alors que son visage se déforma dans une grimace compatissante.

« Tu étais enceinte de 3semaines…Le choc de l'accident a provoqué la mort de l'embryon »

Le cœur au bord des lèvres, je dus m'accrocher au bord du bureau pour tenter de reprendre un souffle. Oubliant la présence oppressante d'Edward, mon corps fut pris de spasme atroce à supporter. Comment...

« Bella, je suis désolé » fit compatissant Johan

« Tires toi ! » criais-je à Edward, qui se retenait de tout geste violent. « Tires toi d'ici ! » hurlais-je à nouveau sans le regarder.

La porte claqua violemment dans la seconde suivante.

« Bella » s'approcha Johan

« Pourquoi vous n'avez rien dit ? J'avais le droit de savoir ! » hurlais-je

« J'en ai parlé à ton père…Je lui ai demandé si tu étais au courant de ta grossesse, il ne savait pas, il a appelé tous tes amis afin de savoir si tu aurais pu leur en parler, aucun d'eux n'en savait rien…Charlie a conclut alors que tu n'en savais rien non plus, il a pensé qu'avec ton état psychologique, il serait préférable de taire l'information »

Ahurie, j'étouffais un cri dans ma main et par la même occasion un autre sanglot qui résonna dans mon ventre. Charlie savait…Charlie savait et avait préféré fermer sa putain de gueule pour ne pas rendre plus hystérique sa fille psychotique. N'en supportant pas plus, je fuyais la main réconfortante de mon chirurgien et son bureau pour m'enfermer dans l'ascenseur.

Pourquoi fallait-il que tout s'effondre dès que je ressentais juste que ma vie devenait plus sereine ? Pourquoi fallait-il que tout s'écrase dès que les choses s'arrangeaient un peu ?

J'étais entourée de putain de traître, qui me blâmait de toujours leur mentir. Des putains de traîtres qui n'avaient pas ressentis la nécessité de me parler de cette putain de grossesse.

J'avais porté son enfant sans le savoir…C'était surréaliste de savoir que j'aurais pu le rendre père. J'avais…j'avais porté son enfant. Pendant tout ce temps, où nous passions le plus clair de notre temps ensemble, un bébé avait pris vie en moi.

Arrivée à ma suite, je ne fus pas surprise de ne pas voir Edward. Et même si ça me faisait du mal qu'il ne veuille pas me parler de ce qui le torturait, de ce que lui inspirer cette révélation, je ne pus m'empêcher de me focaliser sur le fait que j'avais porté son bébé. Pendant trois semaines, nous nous étions comportés comme à notre habitude, partageant toujours le même lit, mais en se gardant toujours de gestes qui pourrait lui faire du mal, à lui ou à Sarah. Trois semaines à agir comme de simples amis, certes très fusionnels, mais loin de s'imaginer que nous avions déjà franchi sa limite, loin de s'imaginer que le fruit d'une nuit d'abus donnait ses premiers battements de cœur en moi. C'était au-delà de la seconde dimension…Je ne savais plus où j'étais, qui j'étais, ce que j'avais pu faire.

Les conséquences de mes actes, de mes états se succédaient et semblait m'éloigner de toute réalité. Peut être que cette psy avait raison, peut être que la rupture n'était pas loin, peut être que dans quelques mois je n'aurais plus conscience de ce qui m'entoure, de ce qui est vrai et de ce qui ne l'est pas.

Jusqu'à ce matin, je me suis toujours blâmée d'avoir essayé de fuir Forks, en me débarrassant de mon bracelet…Peut être que mon accident a eu du bon, je n'aurais jamais pu assumer une grossesse en était aussi ravagée.

Il fut plus de 09heures, quand j'entendis la porte de ma suite s'ouvrir puis se refermer. Sans un mot, je vis Edward traversait la chambre pour rejoindre la salle de bain. Quelques minutes l'eau coulée de la douche coulée. Est-ce que la perte de notre enfant m'atteignait ? Non, mais l'idée de savoir qu'il pourrait me quitter parce que j'avais fait du tort à ce bébé, oui.

Je me relevais et boitais jusqu'à l'encadrement de la salle de bains. Dos à moi, je luttais pour ne pas lui hurler de me dire ce qui se passait dans sa tête. Je le savais très renfermé dès qu'on lui faisait du mal, il ne se plaignait jamais de ses maux. C'était encore surprenant de voir que j'étais la seule à avoir pu le sortir de son mutisme…quand nous étions encore que des amis. Je lui avais pourtant assuré qu'il pourrait toujours tout me dire malgré notre condition actuelle…mais visiblement ça le bloquait. Comme ci être sa petite amie, l'obligeait à taire ses sentiments de regrets, de manque, ou d'amour envers son ancienne vie.

Figé sous le jet, je voulus le rejoindre pour tenter une approche, mais je m'arrêtais quand on frappa à ma porte. J'attrapais mes béquilles et allais ouvrir, découvrant avec colère Charlie et Angie, qui furent accompagnés de Teddy. Sans un mot, je les laissais entrer.

Postée devant eux, je soutenais le regard de mon père, qui se fit timide, presque honteux.

« Je me suis dit qu'on pourrait sortir déjeuner »

« Jake a appelé » m'informa Angela, avec un faux air enjoué, surement troublé par ma froideur

Du coin de l'œil, je vis Teddy fronçais les sourcils, conscient de ma nervosité.

« Il aimerait venir ici pour qu'on puisse fêter ta guérison, tu le connais il aime fêter tout et n'importe quoi »

« Ca te ferait du bien de voir tout tes amis » surenchérit mon père

« Bells » m'interrogea Teddy

« Ce serait cool, mais avant j'ai besoin de vous parler d'un truc »

« Chérie, pour hier »

« T'inquiètes pas dans deux secondes, je vais te donner une bonne raison de me faire interner »

« Bells, de quoi tu parles »

Sous leur faux airs innocents, j'avais beau me dire qu'en venir aux mains ne ferait qu'empirer mon cas, et l'opinion qu'ils avaient de mon état psychique…que ça ne servirait à rien de m'emporter de manière si volcanique comme j'avais l'habitude de le faire…Mais je pouvais pas, je pouvais pas simplement fermé ma gueule, régler ça avec Edward avec un grand risque de le voir me fuir.

Les mains tremblantes, sous la folie furieuse qui y vint décharger ses pulsions, je les relevais vers le visage de mon père, me battant intérieurement pour ne pas fracasser son visage contre la table en verre du salon. Je luttais difficilement, alors que son visage se fit surpris face à mes mains et mon regard embué.

« Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit ? Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que j'avais perdu un bébé ? » Articulais-je douloureusement

Effaré que j'ai pu finir par apprendre la vérité, son regard devint aussi embué que le mien.

« Bella » voulut-il me prendre dans ses bras, pour m'amadouer

« Bells, je te jure qu'on voulait te le dire » intervint la garce qui me servait il n'y a pas très longtemps d'amie. « On ne savait pas qui aurait pu être le père, tu venais de sortir du coma, t'étais fragile et…Ça t'aurait fait du mal »

Ma vue brouillée par mes larmes, je clignais plusieurs fois des larmes, avant de me tourner vers elle. Esquissant un sourire, celui qui prévenait quand je n'arrivais plus à avoir de contrôle, je boitais jusqu'à elle. Laissant faire ce qu'il y a de pire en moi, j'attrapais avec une violence atroce les cheveux dans la nuque de cette traîtresse, qui cria, pour la traîner jusqu'à la chambre où s'était endormi Edward. Sursautant sous les cris de ces deux salops, il se réveilla leur faisant ainsi face.

« Papa, voilà Edward Masen, anciennement mon prof et l'amant d'une nuit » dis-je sarcastiquement.

« Bella ! » cria Edward, choqué que je puisse révéler notre secret

« Je ne savais pas que j'étais enceinte de toi, lui le savait » criais-je avec un doigt accusateur pointé sur mon père

« Comment osez-vous ? » se rua sur lui Charlie, avant que Teddy ne vienne l'arrêter

« Monsieur Swan, s'il vous plaît »

Je relâchais Angela, pour faire face à mon père.

« Comment avez-vous osé abuser d'elle ? »

« Oh, il n'a pas abusé de moi, j'étais pleinement consentante pour tous les rapports ! 6 merveilleux rapports ! »

« Bella, arrêtes ça » me réprimanda mon tuteur

« Je veux plus jamais te revoir, tu sors de ma vie…Tu as bien compris ! Je ne veux plus avoir un seul contact avec toi, je viendrais récupérer les affaires de maman et Phil, ensuite nous deux, on fera comme ci tu n'étais pas mon père…Emmènes l'autre salope avec toi » crachais-je au visage d'Angie, avant de rejoindre la salle de bains

* * *

><p>Après m'être refroidit les nerfs sous un jet d'eau froid, Edward était toujours là. Assis sur le lit, le visage dans les mains, il avait tenté de m'approcher mais ma furieuse indifférence l'en dissuada. Je ne voulais pas l'entendre commenter notre début de journée. Ma première rencontre avec mon rééducateur avait eu lieu en début d'après-midi. Le programme de ma réhabilitation expliqué en détail, nous avions rejoins tout les deux, le centre de remise en forme qui se trouvait dans les sous sols de l'hôtel.<p>

Les jours défilés devenant rapidement des semaines, où Edward et moi avions quasi voir aucun contact. Nous partagions le même lit, les mêmes repas, les mêmes programmes télés, mais n'échangions aucun regard. Cloîtrée dans ma chambre quand je n'étais pas dans les souterrains de l'hôtel, je le voyais souvent quitter notre suite. Et chaque fois que je le pensais retourner à Forks, il revenait quelques heures plus tard, puant la cigarette à plein nez. Tout en lui criait qu'il m'en voulait, que ce soit pour ma grossesse, l'accident ou mon dernier spectacle hystérique…pourtant il restait là, juste près de moi, comme ci il craignait que je ne saute par la fenêtre ou que je ne me scarifie les poignets. Et les seuls que j'avais finis par prononcer furent pour le prévenir que mes colères n'inspiraient jamais mes envies suicidaires, seuls mes désespoirs le faisaient.

Déçu par l'attitude de Charlie, Angie mais aussi les gars de la Push, je refusais tout appel de leurs parts. Après avoir tenté de calmer mon père, Teddy était revenu le soir même pour comprendre. Il n'avait pas dit grand-chose, il n'y avait de toutes façons rien à dire. Mon départ prévu dans deux semaines, il se chargeait de préparer un nouveau point de départ. Me préparant à plier bagage, Erika m'informait en tant réel des avancées de l'enquête. Les choses semblaient changer. Jesse plaidait certes toujours innocent, mais certains faits dans son histoire, son passé semblaient foutre un gros doute quand à la véracité de son innocence. J'avais demandé à Erika de ne pas m'en divulguer plus sur l'enquête qui le concernait. Trop d'espoir ne ferait que m'amocher un peu plus. Le procès prévu préalablement pour la fin du mois d'août fut finalement repoussé. Les investigations prenaient un peu plus de temps. Le FBI s'attelait à donner à chacun des meurtres des preuves irréfutables. Dans quelques mois, la première pensée que j'aurais le matin, sera celle de savoir que cette pourriture, ce bâtard s'est fait violé dans la douche par l'un de ses petits copains d'une des innombrables prisons de l'Arizona.

Trois semaines de rééducation, et je pouvais déjà faire quelques pas sur ma jambe. Rien d'impressionnant, j'avais encore beaucoup de travail mais mes boitillements étaient moins prononcer. J'avais transformé ma colère en une furieuse détermination, pensant qu'une fois valide, je pourrais enfin être indépendante.

Edward absent, je décidais après un dîner devant la télévision, de me prélasser dans un bain chaud. L'arrestation de Jesse faisait toujours les gros dossiers et reportages des chaînes d'informations. A l'approche du procès, les cérémonies de commémoration devenaient plus importantes. On lui rendait hommage souvent pour sa carrière, ses exploits, son engagement humanitaire, lui comme ma mère, dont on applaudissait son éternelle bonne humeur qui s'exprimait dans diverses interviews, des vidéos où il fallait toujours qu'elle amuse le monde. Chacune de ces images me rappelait le poids de leur perte….encore…toujours…Comment devait-on gérer ce genre de désastre émotionnelle qu'engendre ce genre de tragédie ? Comment est-on censé faire en sorte d'accepter que notre vie ne puisse plus tourner auprès de ces mêmes personnes ? Au bout de combien de temps, ne rentrons nous plus chez nous en hélant leurs noms ? Au bout de combien de temps, nous ne retournons plus pour les regarder rire à la même blague ? Au bout de combien de temps, suis-je censé me dire qu'ils étaient une partie de ma vie, mais qu'aujourd'hui tout ça est du passé et que je ne dois plus me retourner ? Cessant ces éternelles questions d'un mouvement de tête, je traînais jusqu'à la salle de bains, pour remplir une baignoire d'eau chaude, avant de brancher mon I-phone sur les enceintes et ainsi faire résonner « _I won't let you go_ » de James Morrisson. Je me dénudais lentement devant la glace au dessus des vasques, constatant que je n'existais réellement qu'au travers du regard d'Edward. Aussitôt loin de moi, j'étais affaiblie, j'étais oppressée. Le poids de notre distance pensant lourdement sur ma poitrine, il me vint soudain ce que disait Frédéric Beigbéder, un auteur français qui savait parfaitement décrire l'amour et ses conséquences : _l'amour est une source de problèmes respiratoires_. Je n'avais rien à ajouter, c'était exactement les maux dont je souffrais aux côtés d'Edward. Est-ce que je voulais changer ça ?...Certainement pas. Aussi rude soit-il de vivre auprès de lui, je le voulais, tout le temps et vu comme c'est parti, ça risque de durer.

La baignoire pleine, je me m'y glissais doucement pour me détendre. De la musique, une cigarette et un bon bain n'étaient pas réellement le remède dont j'avais besoin ce soir, mais je n'avais que ça et je devais juste m'en contenter en attendant.

Je me focalisais sur la voix éraillée de James, qui continuait avec « _You make it real_ ». Les rares fois où Edward accepter de la chanter, me rappeler que sans lui, je n'aurais jamais peut être plus l'occasion de m'évader de la prison qu'était mon esprit. Les yeux clos, je les ouvrais instinctivement découvrant avec surprise les yeux d'Edward posés sur moi. Alors que je pensais le voir déjà se sauver, il se déshabilla pour me rejoindre. Une main tendue vers moi, il m'attira à lui, m'obligeant à le chevaucher. Je ne bronchais pas, presque bouleversée par ce premier toucher depuis longtemps. Pendant plusieurs minutes, il ne dit rien. Il me piqua ma cigarette pour tirer plusieurs fois dessus avant de l'éteindre contre la baignoire et faire un geste expert pour la jeter dans la poubelle derrière lui. Le regard fuyant, je craignais l'affronter. Peut être qu'après toutes ces semaines de silence, il avait décidé qu'il ne pouvait pas encore assumer une relation avec une femme et le risque que pouvait comporter les relations physiques. A cette pensée douloureuse, je finis par laisser échapper quelques larmes, très vite arrêtées par la main de mon amour, qui finit par m'obliger à le regarder. Ce que je finis par faire. Ça ne servait à rien de retarder le moment. Captive du regard le plus intimidant mais aussi le plus beau qu'il m'ait été donné de voir, je ne pus m'en détacher, le rouge aux joues, alors que le visage d'Edward se rapprochait doucement de mes lèvres. Caressant une longue minute mon nez du sien, ses lèvres vinrent doucement s'écraser sur les miennes. Sous le contact chaud, je retrouvais enfin ces agréables pincements au cœur. Il m'offrit un chaste baiser, puis un second avant que je n'entre ouvre les lèvres, pour le laisser me donner un baiser plus profond. Premier baiser depuis trois semaines, je laissais tomber toutes mes interrogations une minute profiter de la caresse. J'agrippais doucement ses cheveux pour le garder contre moi. Je ne voulais pas qu'il m'échappe, pour ma survie il ne devait pas m'échapper. Ses bras entourant fermement ma taille, me laissait espérer que je lui inspirais le même besoin. Il épuisa toutes mes réserves d'oxygène en à peine quelques minutes, et quand je voulus souffler pour respirer, il me laissa quelques secondes avant que sa bouche ne se fasse à nouveau gourmande.

« T'éloignes pas, je t'en supplie » soufflais-je contre ses lèvres

« Même si je le voulais, je ne pourrais pas »

Larmoyante, je me cachais dans son cou, heureuse de retrouver cette sécurité dans ses bras.

« Je suis désolée de t'avoir fait ça, je n'aurais jamais été si inconsciente si j'avais su être enceinte »

Une main sous mon menton, il m'obligea à lui faire face.

« Jamais je t'en ai voulu ou t'en voudrais d'avoir perdu ce bébé »

« Tu as crié comme si c'était ma faute »

« C'est pas pour ça que j'étais en colère…Savoir qu'on aurait pu avoir un enfant, m'a renvoyé violemment à la mort d'Anthony, m'a rappelé que même si je n'étais pas prêt à redevenir père, tu pourrais très bien tomber enceinte…Je ne dirais jamais que ton accident m'a sauvé d'une éventuelle nouvelle paternité, mais je suis sûr que j'aurais pu te faire beaucoup de mal en fuyant ce bébé et toi »

Toujours aussi affaibli par la perte traumatisante de son fils, je déposais un baiser sur son front, pour lui dire que je comprenais.

« Dès que je le pourrais, je prendrais rendez-vous pour une contraception plus sûre…Plus de relation sans capote, OK ? »

Il hocha la tête, soulagé que je puisse finalement comprendre ses craintes.

« Je n'aurais jamais du agir aussi brutalement, et mettre cette distance entre nous…T'as toujours été celle avec qui j'avais le plus de facilité à parler de toutes ces choses qui me font mal »

« Il me semble pourtant t'avoir dit, que le fait que nous soyons un couple ne devait rien changer…Jamais, je pourrais te rejeter parce que tu ressens un manque vis-à-vis de ta famille, je ne rivalise pas avec Sarah, je ne ferais jamais rien pour que tu l'oublies, ni elle, ni ton fils…Continus à me parler d'elle, continus à me dire à quel point ton fils était ta fierté, va sur leurs tombes quand tu en as besoin, pleures leurs pertes quand tu en as besoin » le rassurais-je

« Je ne veux plus m'empoisonner la vie avec ce qu'à provoquer ce chien…Je veux juste tout recommencer avec toi »

Subitement envahie par une colère que j'éprouvais contre ce poison en moi qui m'empêchait de lui assurer la même chose, je me relevais brutalement pour quitter le bain.

« Bella » m'appela t-il

Je m'enroulais dans une serviette pour rejoindre le salon où se trouvait le bar. Séché et vêtu d'un boxer, Edward vint m'enlever le verre dans lequel je m'apprêtais à boire, avant de me soulever pour me poser sur le buffet. Posté entre mes jambes, il m'obligea à le regarder.

« Dis moi ce qui y a ? »

« J'en ai marre de tout ça, j'en ai marre de ce que je suis...Je suis fatiguée d'y penser tout le temps, je suis épuisée de ne pas pouvoir m'en défaire »

« Une fois que le procès sera fini, tu te sortiras de cet engrenage »

« Comment tu peux en être sûr ? J'ai beau me dire que ce chien finira en taule, ça ne change rien, je n'y arrive pas ! Je n'arrive pas à faire leurs deuils...Pourquoi toi t'y arrives ? Pourquoi je suis incapable d'être aussi forte que toi ! »

Coincée dans le gouffre dans lequel j'étais tombée depuis des mois, revenir à la lumière me semblait impossible.

« Bébé, regardes moi »

« J'étouffe Edward »

« Je sais ma puce »

Impuissant, il voulut me serrer contre lui mais je le repoussais, pour sauter de mon perchoir, et marcher jusqu'au balcon pour m'y enfermer dans ma musique, et fumer une cigarette. Au delà du fait que ma douleur m'empoisonnait la vie, ce qui me tuait c'était de ne pas pouvoir l'aimer entièrement, de ne pas être capable de me donner à fond dans notre relation. Attristé par mon rejet, je pouvais le sentir m'observer du lit où il s'était allongé. Je lui faisais du mal, peu importe à quel point je l'aimais, je lui faisais du mal et je me haïssais de lui faire endurer ça. Il ne méritait plus de pleurer, de souffrir et de se battre pour être heureux.

Je ne savais pas jusqu'où pouvait mener la perte d'un proche, jusqu'où me mènerait la perte de ma mère, jusqu'où me fera tomber Jesse…Qu'est ce qui n'allait pas chez moi ? Pourquoi avais-je tant de mal à surmonter toute cette déferlante de tragédie ? Pourquoi Edward arrivait si bien à se relever du décès de sa famille, en ayant pourtant vu les mêmes choses que moi ? Pourquoi n'étais-je pas capable d'en faire autant ? De me dire que tout c'est passé, que rien ne changera…Ma mère était morte, mon beau-père était mort, des tas de gens perdent chaque jour ce qu'ils ont de plus précieux, des gens qui ont participé à chaque étape de leur vie, qui ont été présent à leurs côtés jour et nuits…et pourtant ils sont plus de la moitié à y survivre, à continuer, certes sans oublier, mais à continuer quand même. Pourquoi ai-je l'impression de voir mes parents mourir chaque jour, encore et encore, et devoir faire face au traumatisme ? Pourquoi fallait-il que je sois si obstinée à garder les deux pieds dans mon passé ?

J'étais comme égarée au milieu du monde qui avançait, bien trop vite pour moi. Lutter pour retrouver un bonheur passé, j'avais du mal à m'arrêter et accepter que plus rien ne reviendra.

Edward était mon issu, j'étais certaine qu'il était ma nouvelle porte vers une autre vie, une vie qui pourrait être fantastique, une vie où nos bas ne seraient pas aussi tragiques et dramatiques que ceux auxquels nous devons faire face déjà depuis des mois.

Alors que j'ai l'envie de me précipiter vers cette issue, pourquoi ai-je tant de mal à avancer ?

Plus que déterminée à vouloir changer les choses, je finis par éteindre ma cigarette contre le mur avant d'aller me brosser les dents et rejoindre le lit, où Edward ne dormait toujours pas. Près de lui, il s'approcha pour nicher son nez dans mon cou, et glisser une jambe entre les miennes. J'enlaçais son cou d'un bras pour embrasser le sommet de son crâne.

« Erika a appelé...les investigations du FBI mettent un peu plus de temps, et le procès est de nouveau reporté »

Il se releva sur un coude pour me regarder.

« Stanford m'a accepté pour la rentrée de septembre »

« Pourquoi tu ne me l'a pas dit avant ? » fit-il surpris

« On était préoccupés par autre chose...tout à l'heure j'étais prête à te demander d'habiter avec moi, en Californie, mais je suis plus disposée à le faire » annonçais-je en me frottant le visage, sentant déjà les larmes forçaient le passage dans ma gorge

« Que..Quoi...Mais pourquoi ? »

« J'ai décidé qu'il fallait que je suive une thérapie intensive de quelques mois, en attendant que le procès ne commence » finis-je par dire

« Tu veux me quitter ? » s'écria t-il paniqué, en quittant le lit

« Tu sais bien que non » pleurais-je sous son visage qui se tordait déjà sous la douleur d'une possible séparation. « Mais je peux pas faire autrement, j'ai beau nié que je ne suis pas folle, que ma dépression est tout à fait compréhensible... J'en peux plus d'être ce que je suis, j'en peux plus de ce poids lourd...Je sais qu'avec une thérapie ça ne changera peut être pas, mais je veux me donner une chance de vivre sainement, de nous donner une chance de vivre heureux...J'ai beau ne plus être dépendante à la coke, je ressens un besoin vis à vis de l'oxycodone, un besoin que je compense encore une fois avec de l'alcool et d'autres analgésiques »

Des habitudes que j'avais pris malgré les contre-indications de Johan, provoquées par ses absences des dernières semaines.

« Tu peux pas me faire ça, t'as pas le droit de vouloir t'enfermer dans un putain de centre, alors qu'on vient juste de se retrouver ! »

« Edward, s'il te plaît » luttais-je contre la culpabilité de le poignarder encore une fois de cette manière

« Non ! Tu avais dit qu'on aurait plus à se séparer, que de toutes façons tu ne supporterais de nous savoir séparer, c'est ce que tu as encore dire, il y a une heure ! Alors pourquoi tu veux tout à coup t'éloigner ? Les autres ont tort, tu n'es pas folle, pourquoi tu ne me crois pas ! » cria t-il alors qu'il gémissait sous le poids des larmes

« Je suis agressive, violente, je suis dépressive et suicidaire, je me suis entaillée les poignées, poignarder l'abdomen, foncer dans un camion, j'ai fait une cure de désintox et ça n'a servi à rien, je suis tombée enceinte, j'ai abusé des drogues et de l'alcool, jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir m'en souvenir, j'ai fait 6mois de taule parce que j'ai brisé ma conditionnelle, j'ai un casier plus long que certains dealers, j'ai fait un délire hallucinatoire, qui plus est tactile...Je suis un danger pour moi même et pour les autres, Edward »

« Ce n'est pas vrai ! » hurla t-il plus fort

« Edward, je t'en supplie !...Il faut que tu comprennes que je ne vais pas bien, je ne vais vraiment pas bien »

« Tu vas bien quand tu es avec moi » s'approcha t-il vivement pour prendre mon visage dans ses mains, alors que je soutenais difficilement ses émeraudes devenues rouge

« S'il te plaît Edward » me défis-je de sa poigne

« Tu peux pas me laisser, j'ai besoin de toi ! »

« Et j'ai besoin de toi aussi »

« Tu mens ! »

« Jesse est aussi en train de me tuer, et je ne veux plus subir ça...Mon internement ne dura que quelques mois, avec un peu de chance, j'irais mieux comme tu as réussi à aller mieux après ta cure »

« Je ne vais mieux que parce que tu es là ! »

« La simple pensée que nous soyons un couple t'aide à respirer...Comment te sentais-tu l'année dernière quand il nous arrivait d'être séparer le temps d'une soirée ? Mal, parce que aussitôt seul, tu ressassais le décès de Sarah et de ton fils...Aujourd'hui, ça n'est plus cas, aujourd'hui nous serions capable de passer une soirée séparément, parce que tu ne seras pas opprimer par tes cauchemars, ou par le manque, parce que aujourd'hui tu es heureux...Ça n'est pas le cas pour moi Edward, une fois que je quitte tes bras, je suis à nouveau assailli par leurs manques, par ces images qui me bouffent la vie, je ne peux pas passer mes journées dans tes bras, pour me protéger de la vie...Que se passera t-il quand je serais à la fac ? Est-ce que je vais devoir t'appeler toutes les deux secondes parce que je serais prise par une envie monstrueuse de foutre mes poings sur le visage d'une nana, ou parce quelqu'un aura prononcer le nom de mes parents ? »

Il savait que j'avais raison. Il savait que cette solution était peut être ma dernière chance. A contre cœur, je le vis convaincu que c'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour moi, pour nous.

« Des mois sont une éternité pour nous, tu le sais » souffla t-il dos à moi

« Je le sais...mais je sais aussi que si nous voulons un avenir tout les deux, nous avons besoin de cette séparation, pour que je puisse avoir une chance de me défaire de tout ça, pour que je puisse avoir une chance d'être pleinement heureuse avec toi...Je n'y rentre pas tout de suite »

« Quand ? » se retourna t-il

« Dans une semaine » décidais-je. « Laisses nous cette semaine pour en profiter...Le procès aura lieu à Phœnix, je pourrais y intégrer leur centre de psychiatrie...On pourra profiter du soleil et de la plage, juste tout les deux, avant de se séparer » proposais-je pour atténuer le choc de la séparation soudaine

« Ça sonne comme une rupture »

« Mais ça n'en est pas une »

Les mains dans les cheveux qu'il s'arrachait avec force, je le vis hésiter, résistais à l'idée que cet internement pourrait m'être bénéfique. Il finit par revenir dans le lit.

* * *

><p><em>« De quoi ai je peur ? De toi, enfin de moi sans toi » - La mécanique du cœur<em>

Une semaine plus tard...

Passant le portail du centre psychiatrique de Phœnix, Edward maintenait fermement ma main dans la sienne, incapable de se faire à l'idée que nous allions nous séparer, alors que nous avions passé la semaine à se prouver qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une séparation définitive.

Pour ne pas rendre les choses plus difficiles qu'elles ne l'étaient, je me défendais contre la boule aussi écrasant qu'une météorite, qui menaçait d'exploser. Pleurer m'obligerait sûrement à faire demi-tour et je ne devais pas.

Bien trop vite, nous arrivions devant le grand pavillon du centre. Le soleil brûlant donnait presque un air sympathique à la bâtisse. Teddy, à qui j'avais fait part de ma décision le lendemain, nous accompagner. Je lui avais chargé de prévenir mon père, à qui j'en voulais toujours, ainsi qu'Erika. J'imaginais que le juge devait aussi être au courant. Assis devant, mon tuteur quitta notre taxi pour venir m'ouvrir. Un pieds dehors, Edward m'empêcha de sortir, ses yeux submergés rivés sur le sol.

« Bébé, s'il te plaît »

Il lui fallut plusieurs minutes avant d'accepter de me lâcher, pour que je puisse sortir du taxi. Deux infirmières en uniforme bleu m'attendaient en haut des escaliers, alors qu'un autre vint aider Teddy à prendre mon sac. Me soutenant sur mes béquilles, mon amour vint prendre mon visage dans ses mains pour déposer un long baiser sur mes lèvres. Dans une étreinte désespérée, il me serra contre lui alors que je voyais son torse convulsait sous les sanglots, qu'il tentait de faire taire.

« Ne fait rien qui puisse te faire du mal, qui puisse nous faire du mal » lui fis-je promettre

« Si t'en fais autant »

« Je te le promets »

« Je te le promets » répéta t-il

Il m'embrassa de nouveau avant de laisser Teddy me dire au revoir.

« Tu as pris la bonne décision »

« Il paraît »

« Prends soin de toi, reprends des forces »

« J'essaierais »

« Je viendrais te tenir informer du procès »

« Merci »

Un sourire encourageant sur les lèvres, il m'embrassa longuement sur le front, avant de me laisser suivre l'infirmier. Jetant un dernier coup d'œil à mon trésor, je lui mimais un « _je t'aime_ » des lèvres avant de disparaître derrière les portes de mon dernier espoir de guérison.

* * *

><p>Je sais, petit chapitre. Sorry. Des questions ?<p> 


	20. Chapter 20

***Reviens sur la pointe des pieds, honteuse d'avoir mis si longtemps pour poster un chapitre, alors que des lectrices superbent lisent et commentent sa fic !***

**Deux mois sans publier quelque chose, pas même une note, je sais, c'est honteux ! Je n'ai jamais été aussi fatiguée que ces derniers temps, sans avoir aucune raison de l'être, mon esprit ne semble pourtant pas suivre, mes maux de têtes m'empêchent de penser, lire, imaginer ou dormir et je suis au bord de la crise de nerf ! Des choses me perturbent en ce moment, et c'est ce qui explique sans doute ce temps si long pour publier un petit chapitre. **

**Vos reviews m'ont pourtant encourager, fait sourire, parfois émue, mais rien ne venait et c'est devenu impossible. Alors je suis vraiment désolée d'avoir mis aussi longtemps, mais j'espère que vous m'excuserez pour ce long délai.**

**Je ne vais sans doute pas avoir le temps de répondre aux reviews, mais vous savez toutes que vous êtes un monstrueux stimulant, malgré les blocages que j'ai eu. Alors voilà un nouveau chapitre, qui j'espère vous plaira...j'accepterais que ça soit le contraire, je suis ouverte aux critiques, car la plupart du temps vous êtes assez constructives dans vos lignes.**

**Je vous laisse lire, et si l'envie et le temps vous dit, dîtes moi ce que vous en pensez.**

**xoxo mes chéries**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 19<strong>

**« L'alcool ne résout pas les problèmes, mais l'eau et le lait non plus » - Amy Winehouse**

07 août 2012 – Centre psychiatrique de Phœnix – internée depuis un jour.

Détenue dans cette cage capitonnée, je suppliais silencieusement que tout ce qui me martyriser ici, ne soit qu'un cauchemar. J'étais exténuée et si lourde. Le corps suant à grosses gouttes, j'avais les yeux vomissant de sang, ou en tout cas, c'est la sensation que j'en avais. Recroquevillée dans ce qu'il appelait chambre d'isolement, j'y étais enfermée après qu'une pétasse schizo se soit dangereusement approcher de moi, pour je ne sais quelle raison...Pliée en deux, ma prise d'oxycodone brutalement arrêtée, j'avais d'atroces crampes abdominales provoquée par l'abstinence. J'étais certaine que ça amuser ces enfoirés de me voir dans cet état. Ces connards ne foutaient rien, préférant juste me piquer dès que j'avais eu une putain de crise de colère. Nauséeuse, mon ventre convulsa et je dus me pencher en avant pour régurgiter ce que ces salops m'avaient refilés en guise de déjeuner...Tremblante, vomir me donna subitement froid.

Rien ne valait que je me fasse autant de mal. Motivée par une évasion qui me mènerait directement chez un dealer, je rêvais de pouvoir me retrouver comme autrefois, où j'arrivais à éradiquer le mal, avec un rail sniffé sur le cuir de ma voiture. Chaque seconde passées dans cet enfer, renforçait mon envie de coke, LSD, ou ecsta. Chaque seconde passées dans cet enfer, renforçait ma rage d'aller planter un couteau dans les tripes de Masen. Le poignarder lentement afin qu'il ressente chaque seconde le mal qu'il avait engendré, en m'incitant à entrer dans cet enfer. Comme une putain d'idiote, je m'étais laissée faite avoir par ses beaux yeux, convaincue que je pouvais lui offrir mieux que ce déchet que j'étais. Tu parles ! Mes problèmes ne s'arrangeront jamais, et le seul moyen de m'en débarrasser au moins pour quelques minutes - sur lesquelles je n'ai jamais craché - était de m'injecter toutes ces poisons apaisants qui arrivaient je ne sais comment, à nous faire oublier tout ce qui nous torturer. Pourquoi tant insister à nous confronter à la réalité atroce qu'était notre vie, dans l'espoir absurde de nous habituer et mieux vivre avec, quand une médecine beaucoup plus supportable avait plus d'effet sur nous.

Dérangée par la porte en acier qui grinça sur le béton armé, deux espèces d'ombres noires s'approchèrent.

« FOUTEZ MOI LA PAIX ! VOUS M'AUREZ PAS ! VOUS ENTENDEZ ! VOUS VOULEZ ME TUER, JE LE SAIS ! VOUS FAITES PARTIE DES SERVITEURS DE JESSE ! VOUS M'AUREZ PAS ! » hurlais-je en me relevant difficilement pour me défendre, alors qu'ils tentaient de me maîtriser. « LACHEZ MOI ! » me débattais-je comme une hystérique, avant d'être brutalement plongé dans le noir.

* * *

><p><em><strong>« J'ai découvert que mes parents et que tous les parents du monde avaient mentis à leurs enfants : les monstres existent » - Maxime Chattam<strong>_

01 septembre 2012 – Centre psychiatrique de Phœnix – internée depuis 25jours

Installée devant une assiette en plastique, j'avais l'impression d'être totalement vidée. J'avais la perturbante impression d'avoir été dépouillé de mes organes. J'étais comme un légume, aussi molle que les trois haricots qui se trouvaient dans mon assiette. J'étais exténuée, vannée, jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir réfléchir, tant j'étais fatiguée.

Je laissais juste passer les jours, pour la plupart du temps allongée dans mon lit, quand un type assez âgé, ne venait pas me parler avec une espèce de langage hyper soutenu, où je n'y comprenais absolument rien. Totalement perdue dans une seconde dimension, je serais incapable de me rappeler où je suis, à cause de quoi, ni même mon nom. Mon esprit flottait juste quelque part dans une sorte de flou total. Un nuage obscur, où il arrivait lors de rares moments que tout s'éclaire subitement et que je me sente un peu mieux.

Prostrée sur ma chaise, quelque chose vint troubler ma torpeur. Un son. Trop engourdie, je ne relevais pas la tête, de peur aussi de croiser _son_ regard. Il arrivait parfois que je sois envahi par une panique, une anxiété soudaine qui me prévenait que je n'étais pas en sécurité, que je devais craindre quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un, quelqu'un que je sentais souvent rôdé près de moi. J'avais du mal à cerner son visage, mais il m'arrivait parfois de prononcer son nom. Jouer les mortes, arrivait à éloigner Jesse, comme j'avais pris l'habitude de l'appeler. Mais pas assez loin. Le soleil y arrivait beaucoup souvent. La nuit était le pire moment, dos à lui, je le sentais m'observer. Il faisait que ça, comme si il attendait le moment le plus opportun pour m'atteindre.

Le son devint une mélodie. Une belle mélodie. Douce. Effrayée à l'idée que ça ne soit l'un de ces pièges pour m'attirer et me faire du mal, je ne bougeais pas, malgré tout envahi par le bien que me faisait la mélodie. J'avais la sensation étrange qu'elle m'enveloppait pour me protéger de _lui_.

* * *

><p><strong><span>01 novembre 2012 – Centre psychiatrique de Phœnix – Internée depuis 81jours – 3ième jour de thérapie.<span>**

« Dites-le Isabella, je vous l'entendre dire ! » exigea fortement le docteur Alkyle, en tapant sur son bureau.

« Allez en enfer ! » hurlais-je plus fort.

Recroquevillée dans un coin de la pièce, j'essayais de me défendre sous ses attaques, pas du tout préparé à ce que cette séance soit aussi éprouvante.

« Dîtes-le Isabella »

Malmenée par ce connard qui n'avait aucune pitié, je sanglotais sous mes bras alors qu'il me demandait de dire tout haut, ce que je ne pouvais révéler, me trouvant abject d'y avoir pu penser, l'espérer, prier.

« Dîtes moi Isabella, je veux savoir pourquoi vous sentez toujours le besoin de détruire votre père ? Pourquoi ressentez vous le besoin de lui faire mal à chaque fois ? »

« Je ne veux pas ! »

J'étais fatiguée, exténuée alors que la journée venait à peine de commencer.

« Vous devez le faire »

« J'aime mon père...Je ne peux pas avoir ressenti ça, je n'ai pas le droit ! » me balançais-je d'avant en arrière, pour refouler une ixième fois cette pensée

« Vous savez ce que je pense Isabella, c'est que vous n'avez pas envie de vous en sortir parce que vous vous sentez si bien dans votre douleur, je suis certain que vous aimez qu'on vous plaigne, je ne le ferais pas Bella, je ne prendrais aucun gant avec vous, je vous ferais dire ce que je veux entendre »

« Allez-vous faire foutre ! »

Internée depuis trois mois et demi, je regrettais encore et toujours cette putain de décision, supportant mal l'enfermement, ces séances de thérapies qui me ramenaient toujours à cette même position recroquevillée, et cet environnement maladif, qui me rappelle que je suis ici parce que je suis cinglée.

« Dîtes le moi Bella »

« Laissez moi sortir d'ici, vous n'avez pas le droit de me garder ici contre mon gré » me relevais-je vivement, pour lui faire face.

« Et qui êtes vous pour en décider ? » me contra t-il

« Mon admission vient de moi, j'ai le droit de quitter cet endroit quand je veux »

« Vous n'avez aucun droit ici, je suis le médecin et vous êtes la patiente »

Poings serrés, je bataillais intérieurement pour ne pas le frapper.

« Dîtes moi ce que je veux entendre, et je vous laisserais retourner à votre chambre »

Essoufflée de me battre contre moi, je me retournais honteuse des propos que j'allais tenir.

« J'ai souhaité, j'ai prié pour que mon père meurt et que ma mère revienne, j'ai voulu chaque jour le voir mourir dans son boulot pour qu'elle me revienne »

* * *

><p><strong><span>15 novembre 2012 – Centre psychiatrique de Phœnix – Internée depuis 96jours - Salle de consultation du Dr Alkyle<span>**

« La drogue, l'alcool, les médicaments, les accidents » énuméra mon psy, mes déboires

« Où vous vous voulez en venir ? » le coupais-je

« Lors de la dernière séance, vous me parliez de la protection que votre père avait mis en œuvre, afin que vous vous trouviez en sécurité, lorsqu'il travaillait la nuit, ou quand il se trouvait hors de la ville »

« Les armes »

« Vous avez passé ces deux dernières années à mettre votre vie en danger »

« Est-ce que vous pouvez être plus clair ? »

« Je pense que vous savez Isabella, où je veux en venir »

Bien sûr que je le savais...Pointer un Berretta sur ma tempe était certainement LA solution qui m'aurait assuré une mort certes violente, mais réussie.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Je...Je ne sais pas...peut être que je n'avais pas envie que Charlie me retrouve l'arme à la main, vidée de mon sang...C'est lui qui a acheté toutes ces armes »

« Ne pensez-vous pas que le traumatisme aurait été le même, quelque soit la tentative de suicide ? »

« Je ne crois pas non »

« Vous savez ce que je pense...C'est que vous n'avez jamais vraiment voulu mourir »

« Je vous demande pardon ? » surprise par sa constatation

« Vous n'êtes pas, ou vous n'étiez pas assez sensible à la douleur de votre entourage pour leur épargner les spectacles de vos TS, une fois de plus vous vous mentez en prétextant penser à eux...Vous n'avez jamais voulu mourir »

« OK ! On en a finit pour aujourd'hui » me relevais-je de ma chaise, lassée par cet entretien

« Vous fuyez, pourquoi je ne suis pas surpris » esquissa un sourire narquois cet enfoiré

« Allez vous faire foutre ! » m'emportais-je, furieuse

« Changez de refrain Isabella...Acceptez pour une fois ces vérités que vous fuyez tant »

« Quelles vérités ? Vous débitez autant de conneries que l'ont fait les autres ! »

« Vous aviez une arme sous votre oreiller, et pourtant vous êtes toujours là...Vos soit-disantes tentatives de suicide, ces mises en scène toutes plus terrifiantes les unes des autres, n'étaient qu'une façon pour vous de crier aux autres : « regardez-moi, regardez à quel point je souffre »...Vos parents ont toujours répondu aux moindres de vos caprices, votre mère vous as quitté, et son attention aussi...Vous ne supportez pas que vos proches puissent avancer malgré ce que vous avez vécu, vous aviez perpétuellement besoin d'attirer leurs regards sur votre souffrance, que vous cultivez, vous me parliez de Sue, il y a quelques jours, une amie proche de votre père, n'est ce pas, c'est elle qui est venu préparer chacun de vos repas, pendant plusieurs mois, lorsque vous êtes venue vivre chez Charlie, une amie qu'appréciez beaucoup votre père »

« Enfoiré ! » crachais-je, piquer à vif

« Vous n'en vouliez pas seulement à votre père d'être vivant, vous lui en vouliez de vouloir revivre auprès d'une autre femme, qu'il ait besoin de souffler et ne veuille ressentir le soutien de quelqu'un d'autre...je pourrais dire la même chose de vos amis, qui sont pour la plupart en fac en ce moment, des amis que vous avez rejeté aussi, parce que malgré toute la compassion qu'ils vous ont porté, ils continuaient de faire des projets, de sortir...sans vous...Vous ne vouliez pas de ce bébé, mais c'était l'occasion rêvée pour vous, de faire souffrir votre entourage, leur faire profondément mal »

« Vous ne savez pas de quoi vous parlez ! »

« Et puis, il y a Edward...la dernière victime de vos manipulations...Prétendre entrer en clinique pour vous en sortir, c'est très bien joué de votre part...Vous jalousiez votre petit ami, pas seulement parce qu'il a réussi à faire le deuil de sa famille, mais parce qu'il était capable d'avancer, de ne plus avoir besoin de vous constamment à ses côtés, vous doutiez de lui, de ses sentiments...La séparation, était le seul recours pour vous de savoir, espérer qu'il redevienne cet homme brisé et dépendant...Dîtes moi combien de fois avez-vous espéré qu'il traverse les portes de la clinique ? »

« On en a finit pour aujourd'hui » quittais-je son bureau, sans attendre une minute de plus, et lui offrant à contre cœur ses putains de réponses

* * *

><p><em><strong>« Tu accorderas du temps au silence. Tu ne te laisseras plus envahir par le bruit assourdissant de ton âme en souffrance. Tu poseras les armes de ta lutte intérieure. Pour trouver en toi, par toi, avec toi, la paix si nécessaire à ton cœur. » Catherine Bensaid – La musique des anges.<strong>_

29 décembre 2012 – Centre psychiatrique de Phœnix – Internée depuis 140jours - Salle de consultation du Dr Alkyle

« J'ai la sensation d'avoir le cœur emprisonné sous des chrysanthèmes » confiais-je au docteur Alkyle, en me grattant frénétiquement sous mon sein gauche. « C'est douloureux, tout le temps et je crois que c'est ça qui me rend si impulsive et hors de contrôle…J'étouffe » m'arrêtais-je au milieu de la pièce, expirant lourdement. « J'ai cru qu'avoir Edward à mes côtés m'aiderait à aller mieux...mais je lui ai mentis, je _me_ suis mentis…L'aimer ou me sentir si importante à ces yeux ne change rien…Avant qu'il n'arrive, trop de merde s'est encré en moi, tout mon sang n'est que poison, et ça faisait trop longtemps que tout ça me faisait souffrir pour que sa simple intrusion dans ma vie ne me guérisse » avouais-je une boule dans la gorge, anéantie à l'idée de savoir que rien ne me sauvera. « Je sais pas comment lui à réussir à se tirer de tout ça, comment il a pu faire en sorte de se détacher de Sarah, auprès de moi, j'ai la sensation que sa femme n'a pas si compté que ça…Je crois que j'ai trop regardé « Monk », et j'ai tendance à visualiser tous les veuf de cette manière » souris-je, consciente d'être stupide. « Je veux juste souffler, vivre en prenant du temps, parce que j'ai l'impression que tout s'enchaîne et que je n'ai aucun contrôle...Je ne maîtrise même plus mes envies » fis-je allusion à mes antécédents de junkie. « Je veux du temps, et assez de paix pour en profiter…Je veux prendre le temps de me réveiller, sortir avec des gens, en rencontrer, boire pour m'amuser et non pas pour ne plus avoir mal…Je veux tout ça, j'en ai besoin…J'ai la sensation de passer à côté de tout, que mes parents n'étaient pas les réelles victimes de Jesse, mais moi, c'est monstrueusement égocentrique, n'est ce pas ? » relevais-je les yeux vers mon psy qui m'écoutait attentivement, sans dire un mot. « J'ai besoin d'oublier d'où je viens, de passer à autre chose…J'ai besoin de ne plus sentir la main de Jesse m'enserrait le cou toute la journée, parce que c'est ça que je ressens à chaque fois que je respire lourdement par la bouche…Je veux respirer par le nez…J'ai besoin de guérir, de panser tout ce qui s'est déchiré en moi…Je ne sais pas si vous comprenez ? C'est si compliqué à expliquer »...Ce n'est pas seulement mon cœur qui s'est lacéré, c'est partout que ça saigne…J'ai besoin d'en finir, que tout se répare…J'ai besoin d'une vie tranquille, j'ai besoin de ressentir les choses vraiment, que tout ce qui m'empoisonne la vie ne face plus barrage et m'oblige à feindre un sourire ou une joie…Je veux une vie tranquille avec mon mec, une putain de vie à deux, je veux tout ce qui comporte une vie en couple, ce qui est plutôt stupide à mon âge...Je n'ai que 18ans, je sais, et il y a encore deux ans, me caser aussi rapidement n'était certainement pas ce que je voulais…J'ai toujours été indépendante, mes amis à Forks m'ont aidé à me socialiser, et à garder les pieds sur terre malgré tout ce qui m'entourait, je voulais devenir une auteur douée, faire ressentir des choses comme le font les plus grands, m'amuser à des concerts, baiser avec un ou deux connards qui m'auraient sûrement brisés le cœur, mais qui m'auraient certainement assurer de bonnes ventes, après tout les ruptures font toujours les belles chansons, les plus belles citations…Jesse m'a arraché tout ça, il m'a enlevé toutes ces perspectives, et cette facilité si jouissante que m'a offert Phil…J'ai 18ans, et j'ai l'impression d'en avoir 10 de plus, j'ai pris 10années de plus en quelques mois, et mon futur a changé…Je ne dis pas que je n'aime pas Edward…Il est une des dépendances dont je ne veux pas m'en défaire, parce que celle-ci est saine, en dépit de ce que les autres peuvent dire, je suis dingue de ce type, de ce qu'il dégage »

Je m'arrêtais un instant, épuisée par la vitesse déconcertante qui rythmait ma vie.

« J'aurais voulu connaître Edward à un autre moment de ma vie...Ne pas dépendre de quelqu'un et de ce qu'il m'apporte, avant que je n'ai eu le temps de regarder, de foncer droit devant, sans me préoccuper de ce qu'il y a derrière moi » effaçais mes larmes qui finirent par déborder, opprimée par une vie qui n'était pas celle que je voulais. « Mais, il est là et c'est une bonne chose...Je sens qu'il n'est pas encore lui-même avec moi, le vrai Edward, je le ressens quand il me fait l'amour, Jesse l'a rendu vulnérable et l'a rabaissé d'une manière si brutale, si cruelle, il passe son temps à vouloir passer inaperçu sous ses lunettes et sa capuche, comme si il avait honte d'être encore en vie…J'ai besoin de guérir pour moi, mais aussi pour lui…Parce que si on se sépare, ça nous sera forcément fatale, et je veux pas que Sarah me le reprenne, j'ai attendu si longtemps pour qu'il accepte de me regarder, de m'embrasser sans ressentir de la culpabilité vis-à-vis de sa femme…Je veux pas qu'elle me le reprenne, il m'appartient aujourd'hui…Je veux guérir pour lui donner ce qui nous as manqué depuis tout ce temps, il le mérite tellement...Charlie le mérite aussi, peut être plus que les autres qui espèrent me voir en meilleur état...Il m'a vu dans des états, qu'un père ne voudrait jamais voir...La coke m'aidait à me détendre, mais l'ecsta ou les hallucinogènes me mettait dans des états d'euphorie inqualifiable, on n'a aucune idée de ce que nous fait faire ces trucs...Faut croire qu'à chaque fois, j'étais assez défoncée pour me retrouver dans l'une de ces cellules...Tout le monde disait que je devais entrer en cure, lui plus que les autres le pensait aussi, mais je n'arrêtais pas de le berner, en lui répétant que je m'en sortirais, ça n'a marché que quelques semaines, ensuite j'en suis venue aux menaces...Vous savez le suicide, ça aussi ça m'a aidé à le dissuader que la désintox serait une bonne chose...La goutte d'eau, ça a été l'arrestation, j'étais complètement stone et ivre, les flics m'ont arrêtés en possession de marijuana, quelques jours plus tard, je passais devant le juge...la désintox a été un enfer, un véritable enfer, pire que la première semaine passée ici » lassée de faire les cents pas, je finis par me laisser tomber sur le sofa installé au fond de la pièce. « Et puis, d'une certaine manière, vous aviez raison...Ils ne peuvent pas éternellement souffrir avec moi et je n'ai pas supporté de les voir refaire leurs vies »

« Etes-vous consciente Isabella que vous n'avez jamais été plus sincère envers vous même, que vous ne l'avez été aujourd'hui »

_**« A quel moment le passé cesse t-il d'être un théâtre d'ombres et de spectres ?...Quand nous sommes capables de vivre avec lui » - Douglas Kennedy**_

31 janvier 2013, 21heures - Aéroport de Seattle

Ma main maintenu fermement par celle de Teddy, nous tentios tant bien que mal de nous frayer un chemin à travers la horde de paparazzi qui me photographiais sous tous les angles, en criant mon nom. Ma prise de recul à l'institut psychiatrique de Phœnix avait pris fin en milieu d'après midi, après six mois d'internement. Une longue introspection assez rude en soit, mais pour le moins très productive. J'avais eu tort de rabaisser la profession de psy, à cause des connards précédant que j'avais côtoyé, et qui se contentaient d'hocher la tête toutes les deux minutes. Les séances où me maltraitait le docteur Alkyle sans aucune pitié ni délicatesse, semblaient avoir porté leurs fruits. Ce type m'avait obligé à fouiller au plus profond de moi, pour comprendre mon penchant pour les drogues, la violence, ou mes crises de démence. Confortablement installée dans ma souffrance où je fréquentais chaque jour mes plus sombres démons, la drogue, la dépression, les cauchemars, l'agressivité, je m'y étais habituée et me sentais finalement bien dans cette marginalité pour ressentir l'envie, la force de vouloir m'en sortir. Cette obstination à vouloir attirer l'attention des autres, ne reflétait que la douleur d'avoir perdu le regard maternel de ma mère. Quand aux coups que je portais, ils révélaient finalement mon acharnement à vouloir que le monde souffre avec moi. Je n'étais pas le centre du monde et mes parents n'y représentaient finalement qu'une infime partie. Mais aussi une immense culpabilité de ne pas avoir pu les sauver des griffes de Jesse. Aidée par mes antidépresseurs qui avaient considérablement freiné mes envies suicidaires, voir éradiquer ce mécanisme d'autodestruction qui avait contrôlé si longtemps mes gestes. Le monde continuait de tourner, et malgré l'_incicatrisable_ plaie qui déchiré mon cœur, je devais avancer, je devais évoluer. En plus du traitement que je suivais, Alkyle avait trouvé un excellent biais pour canaliser toute cette mauvaise énergie qui servait à me battre contre les autres. Plusieurs fois par semaine, j'avais eu le droit de cogner sur un sac de sable pour me défouler les poings. Certains de nos entretiens avaient d'ailleurs eu lieu pendant ces séances de sport intense. Je n'oublierais jamais ce qu'à fait Jesse, et je vivrais toujours avec cette question de savoir pourquoi son choix pour se délivrer de ses pulsions sadiques s'est porté sur ma famille...mais, j'avais 18 ans, j'avais des amis qui malgré mon comportement excentrique avait toujours été là, j'avais toujours mon père auprès de moi, et par-dessus tout, j'avais la chance que quelqu'un soit assez fou pour vouloir passer un long moment à mes côtés. Je devais profiter de ça, eux m'aideraient à me reconstruire.

_Me le répéter m'aiderait à m'en convaincre..._

Pour ma première apparition, ces chiens n'avaient pas hésité à ameuter un maximum de leurs congénères. Ils étaient plus d'une vingtaine à tenter de figer mon visage, après que je ne sais quelle source les ai informé que je quittais le centre psychiatrique de Phœnix. J'étais certaine que la défense de Jesse et sa tentative de prouver qu'il ne s'agissait pas de l'homme qui avait tué mes parents se baserait essentiellement sur mes multiples allers retours en institut. Erika m'avait assuré que sa plaidoirie était en béton et que je ne craignais rien, mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'avoir des doutes. A l'extérieur de l'aéroport, je montais en compagnie de mon tuteur dans la voiture qui nous attendait.

Passée six mois loin d'Edward avait aussi rendu ma cure quelque peu difficile. Savoir qu'il était quelque part à m'attendre avait quelque peu rendu mon enfer moins éprouvant, mais pas assez pour que je puisse oublier son manque. Mes maux s'effaçant doucement, son amour semblait prendre plus de place, surgir en force. Son regard m'obsédait, et j'étais certaine que l'image que j'en gardé ne reflétait pas assez l'intensité qui jaillissait de ses émeraudes. Incapable de patienter plus, j'avais décidé de rejoindre Seattle afin de frapper à la porte de l'appartement qu'il partageait avec Jasper, excitée à l'idée de lui faire la surprise de ma sortie. Mes idées quelque peu bousculée par ma nouvelle liberté, je n'avais pas vraiment de programme des semaines qui allaient venir. Je ne voulais pas y penser pour le moment, retrouver mon homme primait sur tout le reste. J'avoue que notre longue séparation avait provoqué un nombre incalculable de doute quand à notre relation. J'étais certaine qu'aucun n'était capable de supporter le dixième de ce qu'endurer Edward par ma faute, mais j'étais terrifiée à l'idée que cette thérapie soit le summum de sa patience, qu'il ait atteint ses limites.

Euphorique, Teddy tapota mon épaule pour me prévenir que nous étions arrivés devant le bâtiment où cohabiter Edward et son meilleur ami. Mon tuteur m'accompagna. Il me fallut frapper plusieurs fois, avant de découvrir Lili m'ouvrir en tenue légère. Les yeux exorbitants face à ma surprenante réapparition, elle finit par me sauter littéralement dans les bras, manquant de peu le crash au sol.

« Je suis ravie de te voir aussi Lili » dis-je pour la forme, malgré tout heureuse d'être ainsi accueillie

Toujours dans mes bras, je fus étonnée de la sentir craquer en pleurs contre mon épaule, comme si quelque chose la pesait depuis assez longtemps.

« Hey ma belle, qu'est ce qui se passe ? » la gardais-je contre moi

« Il est parti Bells »

« Qu'est ce que tu veux dire Lili ? » la forçais-je à me regarder, le cœur pulsant violemment dans ma poitrine, terrifiée à l'idée de ce qu'elle pouvait m'annoncer

Avant qu'elle ne me réponde, elle me ramena brutalement à l'intérieur de l'appartement. Teddy referma la porte, tout aussi inquiet, alors que je découvrais Jasper, torse nu, les yeux rivés sur son ordinateur. Il lui fallut quelques secondes avant de remarquer ma présence et de se lever pour m'embrasser. Tout comme sa petite amie, son étreinte fut perturbante.

« Jazz » l'interrogeais-je, les mains tremblantes

« J'ai besoin de toi Bells »

« Où est Edward ? »

« Je sais pas, depuis 4 mois il déserte l'appartement des jours entiers, et finit par revenir complètement changé »

« Est ce qu'il... »

« Je ne sais pas Bells » devina t-il ma question. « Il est...Il a prit du poids, il s'acharne toujours à prendre plus de muscle et...et pourtant j'ai chaque fois l'impression qu'on le ruait de coups, au début ce n'était que des bagarres de types ivres, et depuis 3mois, on dirait presque que ça lui fait plaisir, il affiche avec fierté des putains d'ecchymoses »

Fouillant dans la poche de mon sac, j'attrapais mon portable pour tenter de le joindre...en vain.

« Est ce que tu as une idée du bar où il traîne ? » demanda Teddy

« C'est un vieux bar, à deux pattés d'ici...J'ai tenté plusieurs fois d'aller le voir, mais il n'y est jamais...Je sais que ce n'est certainement pas le moment après tout ce que... »

« Ce type me fatigue ! » soufflais-je, l'interrompant. « Restez là, je vous appellerais si j'arrive à le trouver ce soir »

Edward Masen allait finir par me tuer. Ni la drogue, ni Jesse ne l'avaient fait, mais lui allait finir par me rendre complètement dingue !

Mon cul de nouveau posé dans un taxi, Teddy et moi partions en direction du bar en question. Je jure de le tuer de mes propres mains, si ce connard a finit par replonger dans ses putains d'emmerdes de junkie.

« Pourquoi j'ai l'impression d'être aussi le tuteur d'un idiot de 25ans » dit Teddy, consterné par l'attitude de mon merdeux de petit ami

Frottant mes mains contre ma jupe en tissu noir, j'essayais tant bien que mal de calmer mon anxiété. Pour sa putain gueule d'ange, j'avais du passé plus de deux heures trente dans un spa, pour réarranger mon reflet. Le bar en question, fut plein à craquer, ce qui n'était trop étrange pour un samedi soir. Teddy demanda à notre taxi de patienter, afin que nous puissions nous faufiler jusqu'au comptoir. La foule d'ivrogne et de putes se trémoussant sur les tables m'empêcha de jeter un œil aux alentours pour trouver Edward. Je décidais d'appeler l'un des barmen et lui tendais mon portable, où une photo de Masen servait de fond d'écran.

« T'es la belle-fille de Phil Dwyer, n'est ce pas ? » cria t-il par dessus la musique assourdissante

« J'ai vraiment besoin de le trouver »

« C'est un flic le type à côté de toi ? »

« C'est un copain...Je lui veux aucun ennui »

Il disparut quelques secondes, avant de glisser vers moi, une petite carte noire. Je fronçais les sourcils, intriguée par la carte absente de toute inscription. Il m'arracha mon portable des mains, et photographia la carte avant de me montrer l'écran de mon téléphone. Surprise, j'y découvrais l'adresse d'un entrepôt.

« Il fait le dernier show » m'informa l'homme

Déroutée, je lui adressais un bref sourire, récupérer mon téléphone et quittais le bar pour regagner notre taxi. J'informais notre conducteur de notre nouvelle destination, avant de tendre la carte à Teddy.

« Le barman vient de me dire, qu'il faisait le dernier show »

« Quel show ? »

« Je sais pas, j'ai...je sais pas » fis-je égarée

« Des combats clandestins » entendis-je notre taxi dire, me regardant brièvement dans son rétroviseur

« Excusez-moi »

« L'entrepôt est l'endroit où se passe les plus impressionnants combats clandestins » fut-il plus clair

Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour à l'entente des derniers mots. Je détachais ma ceinture pour me rapprocher du conducteur.

« Edward Masen, vous le connaissez ? »

« Masen, qui ne connaît pas _Fireball_, ce type ne pèse que 95kilos et il est capable de réduire en cendres n'importe quel type ! » fit-il visiblement fasciné. « J'ai gagné 200$ pour son dernier combat, ce type est carrément une arme de destruction...Regardez, nous y sommes »

Interdite, je me tournais vers Teddy, qui fut tout aussi décontenancé, que furieux. Notre voiture arrêtée, il grogna bruyamment avant de quitter précipitamment le taxi. Je me hâtais de le suivre, mes tripes se tordant d'appréhension alors que nous nous dirigions vers l'entrepôt, construit à l'abri des regards. A l'extérieur de l'immense façade, plusieurs hommes semblait s'assurer qu'aucun flic ne puisse pénétrer l'enceinte...L'endroit semblait assez insonorisé pour couvrir ce qui se passait à l'intérieur du hangar. Teddy attrapa ma main avant que nous puissions pénétrer l'entrepôt.

Il nous fallut faire un pas, avant de cesser tout battement cœur. Ahurie, je restais totalement suffocante sur place. Confiné dans un espace dont l'immensité était inqualifiable, une foule hystérique gueulait à l'unisson le pseudo d'Edward. Tous remuant frénétiquement en l'air un bout de papier noir. Le souffle coupé, Teddy me tira parmi les cris.

« 25 ans, 95kilos, et plus de 37 victoires sur 40 combats, "

Avançant aveuglément, je fus liquéfiée par l'impressionnante cage qui trônait au milieu du hangar. Le décor était aussi semblable que ces « _cage __fighting_ » parfois programmé à la télévision...tout aussi effarant et cauchemardesque. Il était impossible que ce soit Edward, qui puisse se retrouver aussi affamé de sang.

Le cœur quelque part dans le hangar, mon corps irradiait sous la tension, l'appréhension, et la terreur alors que je vis Edward faire son apparition torse nu, vêtu d'un simple short noir. Acclamé par la masse en délire, il afficha fièrement son corps, si changé, robuste tout en déambulant parmi des putes qui se jetaient à son cou.

Ça...c'était impossible...Ça n'était pas Edward...Celui que j'avais quitté, était renfermé, il était...il n'était pas ça...

Il gagna la cage, alors que s'y trouvait déjà son adversaire. Lui offrant un sourire en coin, celui là n'avait rien de celui pour lequel je fondais. Tout en lui incarnait l'attitude prédatrice d'une bête assoiffée de sang. Ses poings cognant ceux de son rival, la foule s'éleva dans des encouragements tonnants. Tout près, trop près de la cage, le combat débuta et mon sang se glaça au premier coup donné. Edward venait de cogner avec force et férocité le visage de son ennemi qui concentra toutes ses forces pour ne pas tomber. En quelques secondes, il réussit à se reprendre, riposter et faire saigner l'arcade sourcilière d'Edward. Sous le choc, j'étouffais un cri dans mes mains. Le coup eu pourtant le don de le faire sourire, dans la seconde suivante il envoya dans la gueule de ce chien une missive presque meurtrière. Le visage de cet enfoiré cogna le sol et l'arbitre se précipita sur l'homme, qui finit par se lever au troisième rappel.

Les mains tremblantes, mon corps submergé par la peur, fut subitement envahi par un autre sentiment, en observant Edward s'acharnait à rendre son adversaire à l'état végétatif...L'excitation...L'excitation avait pris le dessus sur tout le reste. Mon penchant pour la frénésie et l'animosité qu'engendrait la colère revint en force et entendre les os de cet enfoiré se brisait sous les coups d'Edward, fut...jouissif, jubilatoire.

Ce petit connard malgré tout déterminé, le combat s'étala sur plusieurs rounds, avant que l'arbitre ne proclame mon homme vainqueur.

Son visage tuméfié et ensanglanté, il se tourna vers l'horde de parieur. Son regard croisant brutalement le mien, j'allumais une cigarette pour évacuer le trop plein d'angoisse et me diriger vers le passage libre par lequel il était passé sous son regard ébahi. Teddy sur mes pas, nous débouchions vers une remise qui avait été aménagé provisoirement comme vestiaire. Seuls, je me tournais quand plusieurs pouffiasses au physique vulgaire entrèrent.

« On peut savoir qui t'es ? » m'agressa l'une d'entre elles

« Aly va sucer ce petit con de Cole, il en a besoin » nous rejoignit Edward, accompagné d'un autre homme, retenant contre lui, un sac de secours

Coinçant ma cigarette entre mes lèvres, je montais sur une vielle table en acier, regardant cette pute se faire rembarrer. L'effervescence du combat redescendue, je pouvais réagir de nouveau normalement, furieuse de savoir qu'il ait pu côtoyer pendant tout ce temps ces petites putes. Qui sait ce qu'un homme est capable de faire quand il est en manque. Trop entourés pour dire quoi que ce soit, cet enfoiré se posa sur un des autres conteneurs de la pièce et laissa le petit infirmier de service lui suturer les plaies sur son visage. Son regard encré au mien, il ne sourcilla pas. Il transpirait une putain d'arrogance, qui sans le nier m'excitait atrocement. Je ne devrais certainement pas agir de cette manière. Il avait mis sa vie en danger, et la mienne par la même occasion dans cette cage. Pourtant…toute cette bestialité, cette virilité qu'il mettait dans nos rapports sexuels, venait subitement transparaître, exploser dans sa manière d'être aujourd'hui. Il n'était plus ce type humilié par le pire des monstres. Il n'avait plus honte, ni effrayé par l'extérieur.

Il…il était un putain de mâle en puissance.


	21. Chapter 21

**Hello communauté FF ! Comment vont mes lectrices ? Etes-vous aussi rageuse que moi, de voir qu'il fait aussi beau, mais que pour le bien de la poursuite de nos études, vaut mieux rester enfermé dans sa chambre devant un cachier de cours ? Argh !**

**Enfin bref, me voilà pour un chapitre, plus long que les autres d'ailleurs. C'est un premier point de vue d'Edward, disons la première partie...Je sais pas vraiment pourquoi j'ai décidé de le couper en 2, mais bon, je le fais.**

**Avant de vous laisser le lire, je tenais à vous dire, même si je ne peux pour le moment répondre à vos reviews, vous dire à quel point vos traces sont carrément encourageantes et plaisantes à lire...Je vous ménage pas à avec ses chapitres bordées de tristesse et de séparation ! Merci beaucoup, vraiment, de lire ce que j'écris, même si c'est maladroitement exprimé parfois...Vous êtes les meilleures !**

**Merci aussi à celles qui passent simplement par là, oh et à celle qui me mettent en favoris ou en alerte que ce soit pour cette fic ou les autres !**

**Voilà donc cette première partie du PDV d'Edward. xoxo mes chéries et bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><strong>« Je perds la tête avec toi »<strong>

**« Alors apprends à vivre sans moi »**

**« Mais j'ai essayé de vivre sans toi ! Plein de fois... »**

**« Quand ? »**

**« Ce matin par exemple, je suis allé chercher le pain à la boulangerie d'en face, tout seul, je respirais l'air sans le partager avec toi, et son goût me semblait fade, tu n'étais pas avec moi...Je vivais sans toi, sans ton odeur, sans entendre ton cœur qui bat, j'étais pommé...J'étais seul dans cette ville...Pendant 20minutes, j'ai vécu sans toi... »**

**« Et qu'est ce que ça t'a fait ? »**

**« J'ai oublier de ramener le pain »**

**Frédéric Beigbéder**

* * *

><p><span>10 août 2012 – 10h26 - Seattle<span>

« Je te jure que si ton cul n'est pas dehors dans une seconde »

« Tu sais que tes putains de menaces ne me dissuaderont pas de foutre ton cul de connard hors de ce lit »

Un concert de Marylin Manson n'aurait pas pu me donner un mal de tête aussi atroce, que celui qui était en train de me faire saigner les méninges. J'avais beau me réveiller dans cette douleur monstrueuse depuis quatre jours, boire en frôlant le coma éthylique était une habitude que j'avais pris, pour couvrir l'absence assourdissante de Bella. J'étais vidé, exténué de penser à elle. J'étais fatigué de tout ce qu'elle provoquait, fatigué de ce qu'elle me faisait subir, fatigué d'avoir constamment son visage, ses mots à l'esprit. Elle nuisait au peu d'équilibre mental que je possédais, à ma santé physique. Peu importe où je me trouvais, peu importe le monde qui se trouvait à mes côtés, les bars, la rue, je ressentais le manque suffocant de sa présence. Une fois de plus, elle m'avait échappé, m'avait fui. Peu importe le nombre de fois, où elle avait dit tenir à moi, elle se dérobait dès que je pensais l'avoir près de moi pour de bon. Bella n'était pas bonne pour moi. Sa présence à mes côtés devenue quelque chose à laquelle j'étais devenu dépendant était néfaste. Néfaste si je persiste à la vouloir près de moi. Elle grillait mes pensées, et usait mon énergie. J'étais enchaîné à elle et si j'ai pu croire un jour qu'elle seule pouvait me ramener à la surface, aujourd'hui je doutais. Je doutais d'elle, de nous. Il était peut être temps que je cesse d'espérer, de croire qu'on puisse un jour prendre un vrai départ, un bon départ.

_« Elle ne vous abandonne pas » me répétait-elle pour la énième fois depuis le début de notre entretien_

_« Je sais »_

_« Elle ne vous fuit pas non plus »_

_« Je sais » répétais-je, en me frottant une énième fois les yeux_

_« De quoi avez-vous peur alors ? »_

_« Je sais pas » répondis-je fatigué. « J'ai peur de la perdre » finis-je par dire. « J'ai peur que les traitements qu'ils lui prescrivent lui enlève toute humanité, toute conscience, qu'elle finisse par devenir un zombie »_

_A cran, je pouffais de rire, conscient d'être stupide._

_« Je crois que je regarde trop de film...C'est une boule d'énergie, peut être que parfois ça lui nuit plus qu'autre chose, mais moi je l'ai vu et elle est hyperactive, parfois c'est même dur de la suivre, mais je l'aime comme ça...Vous savez malgré ce qu'elle traîne, c'est une fille très vivante, amusante...Je sais que les antidépresseurs que vous administrer à vos patients sont censés corriger nos humeurs, mais j'ai peur, et je me mets à imaginer des tas de choses »_

_« Bella est entourée de professionnels qui mettent tout en œuvre pour l'aider à s'en sortir, comme vous avez réussi à vous libérer du fantôme de Sarah »_

_« Bella c'est pas pareil...Il s'agit de sa mère, sa mère avec qui elle entretenait un lien très fusionnel, elle va avoir à peine 18ans et malgré cette puissante maturité qu'elle a, elle reste un bébé qui a perdu ce qu'il y a de plus essentiel...Je pense pas qu'elle puisse s'en remettre un jour...et si c'est pas le cas, je la perdrais » arrêtais-je avec les manches de mon pull mes larmes fugueuses, épuisé par son absence pesante_

_« Vous vous souvenez lorsque nous abordions les sentiments que vous ressentiez pour Isabella...Vous réalisiez que tomber à nouveau amoureux vous avez grandement aidé à faire le deuil de votre vie passée »_

_« Vous pensez vraiment qu'on puisse s'en sortir grâce à ça ? » la regardais-je, plein d'espoir_

_« Bella a certes pris une décision difficile vis à vis de votre relation, mais c'est ce qu'elle a fait de mieux pour donner un meilleur avenir à votre histoire...Elle n'en sortira que plus grande »_

_« Avant qu'elle ne parte, elle m'a avoué vouloir qu'on s'installe ensemble en Californie...Je crois que j'aurais préféré qu'elle ne dise rien de ce projet »_

_« Pourquoi ? »_

_« Parce que ça ne fait que me donner plus d'espoir en une vie meilleure, et je déteste ça...l'espoir »_

_« L'espoir peut parfois nous aider à supporter l'attente »_

_« Attendre, j'ai l'impression de ne faire que ça »_

_« Vous sentez vous capable de faire autrement ? »_

_Je pouffais à nouveau._

_« Elle est la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivé depuis longtemps, pas seulement parce qu'elle m'a aidé à faire le deuil de Sarah...Elle est la meilleure chose que je possède, parce qu'elle me rend vivant, je veux dire vraiment vivant, au point d'avoir constamment le cœur lancé dans une frénésie suffocante...Parce que quand je suis tout près d'elle, je ressens pas nécessairement le besoin de lui faire l'amour ou de l'embrasser, j'ai juste envie qu'elle m'enlace parce que ses bras sont l'endroit le plus confortable qu'il soit, parce qu'on est avant tout des amis qui peuvent se marrer pendant des heures de tout et n'importe quoi, et je vous parle pas de ces rires stupides que ces amoureux expriment juste pour plaire à l'autre, c'est hyper rare ce genre de relation, d'être aussi fusionnel avec quelqu'un sans qu'on soit tout le temps en train de parler d'amour...elle a beau avoir le plus douloureux des poids sur le dos, elle a ce rire si franc et incontrôlé, qu'il est impossible de deviner qu'elle ait pu souffrir autant...C'est la fille la plus pénible et épuisante que je connaisse, mais c'est aussi la nana la plus drôle, la plus mignonne, la plus cool...Elle est la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivé, parce que je me sens comme n'importe quel connard amoureux de sa nana, sans ressentir derrière moi, les putains de problèmes que je traîne...Est ce que ça me tue de devoir encore attendre et m'inquiéter à l'idée de la perdre ? Vous pouvez pas savoir à quel point, est ce que je peux faire autrement ? Certainement pas »_

Égoïstement, il m'arrivait parfois d'espérer silencieusement qu'elle s'échappe pour venir me retrouver. Je me blâmais d'y penser si souvent. Elle faisait ça pour nous, elle faisait ça pour nous, devais-je me répéter pour faire cesser cet espoir gonflé d'égoïsme. Mon seul réconfort était les illusions que je provoquais, et quand j'y pensais très fort, il m'arrivait d'être persuader de l'entendre rire, ou de la voir se promener dans mon appartement vêtu d'un de ses innombrables vieux tee-shirt juste pour me titiller. Comment ce petit bout de femme était capable de rendre le silence aussi assourdissant. C'était si inhumain de sa part de prétendre partir pour donner du souffle à notre relation, et me laisser comme un con moisir dans ce taudis...Je la détestais de me faire souffrir aussi facilement...Je l'aimais d'être si déterminée à vouloir que notre vie soit la plus douce qu'il soit.

Pris par une overdose de vide, toutes les techniques étaient bonnes pour chasser son visage, son corps, nos souvenirs. L'arrêt subite de notre vie sexuelle qui avait pour été plutôt intense depuis notre réconciliation, me rendait nerveux, irritable. La manière dont je baisais sa peau jusqu'au sa manière si éraillée qu'elle avait de prononcer mon nom. Chaque souvenir de nos ébats énergiques et bestiales dévoraient mes nuits pour n'y laisser qu'un putain de manque . L'amie me manquait, mais la bombe atomique qui m'offrait son corps chaque nuit depuis à peine deux mois était sans doute celle qui me rendait le plus fou. Boire jusqu'à ne plus me souvenir de l'endroit où je me trouvais était la, si ce n'est la seule, stratégie pour oublier qu'elle venait de me larguer en plein été.

« Tu sais quoi Masen, t'es qu'un connard qui fait que se morfondre...Ta nana est en train de se battre pour en finir avec ses addictions et tout ce que tu trouves à faire, c'est laisser ton putain de gros cul sur le tabouret d'un bar » gueula cet enfoiré, faisant saigner plus fort mon cerveau

« Va te faire foutre Jazz ! » lui balançais-je aveuglément un oreiller. « Crécher chez toi, te donne pas le droit de venir mêler ton cul à mes affaires ! »

Après avoir quitter Bella pour un vol en direction Seattle, jamais je n'aurais pensé faire face aux conséquences désastreuses qu'avaient provoquées la révélation foudroyante de Bella faite à Charlie, au sujet de notre relation et de sa grossesse. Même si les nombreux appels de mon père que j'esquivais m'avait prévenu que j'allais en prendre plein la gueule à mon retour. Mon temps passé avec Bella à Seattle et San Diego avait été trop précieux, pour que je m'embarrasse à répondre au téléphone et justifier ma longue absence. J'avais juste demandé à Jazz de lui dire que j'étais auprès de Bella, pour qu'il n'ait pas à s'inquiéter de me savoir déambulant dans les quartiers glauques de Seattle. Nier ne servait plus à rien. Terrassé par le nouveau départ de Bella, j'avais pris le soir même un vol pour Seattle afin de rejoindre Forks, en espérant pouvoir profiter de la possible absence de mes parents pour me reposer, avant de les affronter. J'avais beau avoir 25ans, j'étais toujours ce gosse de 5ans, le visage honteux, dès que son père l'engueulait pour une connerie dont son père l'avait prévenu des conséquences. Arrivé à l'aube devant la villa, je n'avais pas eu le temps de fermer la porte que Carlisle me faisait face.

_« Je suis lessivé, alors si on pouvait en parler plus tard » dis-je rapidement, le visage fermé et le regard fuyant_

_« J'arrive pas à croire que tu nous ais menti! » posa t-il une main sur mon torse, pour m'arrêter_

_« Tu rigoles ? Quand tu as découvert qu'il nous arrivait de passer du temps ensemble, tu m'as presque accusé d'abus sexuel ! » Jetais-je mon sac sur le pas de la porte, furieux qu'il veuille en parler tout de suite_

_« Passez du temps ensemble ? Tu te fous de ma gueule ! Charlie est venu m'humilier pendant une consultation à l'hôpital, en hurlant que mon fils, mon fils de 25ans, qui plus est l'ancien professeur de sa fille de 17ans, l'avait mise enceinte !...C'est ça que ça veut dire aujourd'hui passer du temps ensemble ! »_

_L'état de fureur de mon père finir par réveiller toute la maison, y comprit Emmett et Rose qui semblaient avoir dormi ici. Personne n'avait encore pris connaissance de ce détail, et le fait qu'il le révèle aussi fort en ma présence, me mit mal à l'aise._

_« A quoi tu pensais merde ! Tu n'aurais jamais du t'approcher de cette gosse » m'accusa t-il du doigt, le visage fou de rage_

_« Carlisle, s'il te plaît » tenta de le tempérer ma mère_

_« Non ! » se défit-il de ses mains qui se voulaient apaisantes. « Toute la ville nous regarde de travers depuis qu'ils ont appris que mon fils a abusé d'une mineur ! »_

_« Je n'ai pas abusé d'elle ! » criais-je, fou qu'il soit aussi entêté à ne pas vouloir comprendre. « C'est ça qui te préoccupe tant, que tout le monde sache que ton fils ait pu te foutre la honte ! »_

_« Ce qui me rend furieux, c'est qu'en plus d'avoir côtoyé l'une de tes élèves, tu as fréquenté une gamine qui a passé son été dernier en cure de désintox, c'est que t'es passé du temps avec une gosse qui se préoccupe peu des lois, et qui n'a pas hésité à violer sa conditionnelle alors qu'on lui répétait que c'était sa dernière chance, au risque de se rendre en prison, ce qui me rend furieux c'est que tu te sois entiché d'une gosse de 17ans, qui est mentalement déséquilibrée ! »_

_« Carlisle ! » cria ma mère_

_Foudroyé, son jugement me cloua pendant plus d'une seconde. Elle était partie à cause de ce genre d'opinion qu'avait ceux qui l'entourait, à cause de ces connards qui n'avaient aucune idée de ce qu'elle endurait. _

_Emmett vint s'interposer entre nous alors que mon poing allait partir._

_« Edward » essaya de me calmer Em_

_« Comment tu peux dire ça ? » hurlais-je en me dérobant des bras de mon frère. « Comment tu peux insulter la nana qui m'a aidé à aller mieux ! Tu m'as demandé de venir ici pour m'aider, et tu n'as rien fait ! Je t'ai dit qu'il me fallait du temps avant de vouloir arrêter la coke, et tu n'as pas cherché à broncher en sachant pourtant que je me défonçais sous ton toit, très intelligent pour un foutu chirurgien !...Comment tu peux la rabaisser alors que c'est grâce à elle que je m'en suis sorti, que j'ai réussi à me débarrasser de ce qui me faisait du mal »_

_« Isabella Swan n'est pas une fille pour toi ! » scanda t-il_

_« Isabella Swan est la seule personne qui ait pris du temps pour moi, qui ai supporté l'épave que j'étais...Qu'est ce que tu as fait toi ? Tu n'as rien fait, strictement rien ! »_

Depuis, j'avais coupé tout contact avec lui. C'était à cause de ce genre de jugement que Bella avait fini en psychiatrie. C'était à cause de ceux qui la croyait folle, qu'elle avait fini par craquer et finalement leur donner ce qu'ils voulaient tous.

En fin de compte, notre dispute avait eu un impact sur toute notre famille, la séparant ainsi en deux clans. Emmett, Rose, Jazz, et Lili semblaient me soutenir, certainement pour m'avoir vu me comporter avec Bella, pour m'avoir vu changer, vivant à ses côtés, à nouveau moi. Et puis il y avait mes parents, d'après Jazz ils s'obstinaient à croire que notre relation ne donnerait rien de bon. Deux ex junkies ne provoqueraient que leurs pertes définitives en partageant une relation amoureuse, qui plus est quand elle était aussi fiévreuse et dévastatrice que la notre. Sauf qu'ils jugeaient quelque chose dont ils ne savaient strictement rien. Aussi éprouvante soit-elle notre histoire, elle restera celle qui parmi les centaines de choses qui me poussaient à me foutre un revolver sur la tempe, représentait un argument de taille pour ne pas me foutre en l'air. Cette seule raison devrait leur suffire à me faire confiance.

Forks choquait par l'attitude du professeur Masen, qui semblait sérieux en tout point, Jazz m'avait rapporté les derniers potins dont j'étais la principale cible. Ces attardés avaient eu la langue bien pendus pour me descendre et pester sur le comportement immoral que j'avais eu envers l'une de mes élèves. Etait-il nécessaire de dire aussi que mon contrat au lycée de ce trou à vipères ne fut pas renouveler. Ces mêmes mauvaises langues avaient forcés aussi mes parents à quitter la ville. Mon père qui partageait son temps entre le petit hôpital de Forks et son poste de chirurgien traumatologique en chef du centre hospitalier de _Harboview_ de Seattle avait finalement du démissionner de Forks pour occuper à temps plein son poste en traumatologie. J'avais beau lui en vouloir pour les propos qu'il avait tenu, je me sentais coupable d'avoir chamboulé sa vie et celle de ma mère. Forks leur offrait la tranquillité d'une ville isolée.

Cet enfoiré de Jazz avait tiré les rideaux, me regardant fuir difficilement la lumière forte du soleil pour aller me cacher dans la salle de bains. Vivre chez ce connard n'était définitivement pas une bonne idée, mais c'était tout ce que j'avais pu trouver en si peu de temps. Avoir une petite amie à l'héritage que je ne préférais pas estimer, avait en un temps record fait saigné mon compte en banque. Bella dépensait sans compter, et sans même se soucier de savoir que vous n'aviez pas nécessairement les mêmes économies qu'elle. Trop fier pour la laisser brandir sa carte noire, qui avec une certaine prétention vous narguait, j'avais du voyager en première classe en direction de San Diego, là où nous avions passé les quelques jours avant son départ en psychiatrie, et payer une note sanglante pour notre séjour dans un hôtel hors de prix. En un mois et demi, mon porte-feuille avait craché plus d'argent que lorsque j'étais marié et père d'un bébé de quelques mois.

« Elle ne compte pas revenir dans une ou deux semaines, ni dans un mois, est ce que tu as prévu de passer tes journées sous tes draps, pour finir par sortir du lit et te bourrer la gueule » vint me rejoindre Jazz, alors que j'attrapais la boîte d'aspirine dans l'armoire à pharmacie

« Si tu t'inquiètes de savoir qui paiera la moitié de tes factures et de ton loyer, je trouverais un taf avant le début de la rentrée »

« Tu sais très bien que j'en ai rien à faire que tu sois là, et je préfère d'ailleurs t'avoir à l'œil...T'es pathétique Masen, à pleurnicher à longueur de journée, parce que ta petite copine à préférer partir se soigner »

« De quoi tu parles ? »

« Tu lui en veux, ça crève les yeux ! Boire, fumer, provoquer des bagarres avec des ivrognes pour une putain de raison qui n'en vaut pas la peine...Je me trompe où tu cherches à la faire revenir ! J'ai peut être été la chercher à chaque fois que tu avais besoin d'elle, mais je ne le ferais pas cette fois ! »

« Va te faire voir Jazz, tu sais pas de quoi tu parles ! »

« T'es qu'un pauvre gosse Masen...Elle est partie en finir avec ce qui lui fait du mal et tout ce que tu trouves à faire, c'est redevenir l'épave que t'étais y a encore quelques mois, juste pour la ramener et puis quoi après tu te contentes du peu qu'elle a t'offrir en prenant le risque de la voir un jour dans une baignoire pleine de sang, ou pendu au lustre du salon »

La gorge nouée, je plaquais ce connard contre le mur, enragé de l'entendre envisager ce genre de scène. Il me repoussa brutalement aussitôt, me faisant tomber au sol, affaibli par ma gueule de bois.

« Si tu veux crever, vas y ! »

Il fouilla dans sa poche, et en retira 50$ pour me les jeter au visage.

« Pour combien tu peux en avoir avec ça ? Hein !...Elle est loin de mériter une gonzesse comme toi, elle vaux mille fois mieux qu'un connard dans ton genre ! »

Furieux, son regard bleu perçant fut criant de déception...pourtant ça ne m'atteignait pas assez pour que je prenne conscience que j'allais une fois de plus droit dans le mur. Il quitta la salle de bains, pour claquer quelques secondes plus tard la porte de l'appartement.

* * *

><p><strong>« Je m'en fous de ma gueule et de celle des autres. Mon bonheur se résume à te parler et à regarder la pluie tomber avec une clope dans la bouche. C'est là que le bonheur est dégueulasse. Ma vie, c'est juste un putain de rituel qui consiste à penser à toi et à me faire chier. » - Lolita Pill<strong>

16 août 2012 – 15heures – Seattle

Si le décès de ma femme et de mon fils avait considérablement mis une certaine distance entre mes proches et moi, entre Jazz et moi. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi grande que celle qui s'était installée entre nous depuis quatre jours. Les rares fois où nous nous croisions chez lui, tout dans son attitude me hurlait au visage la déception et le dégoût pour ce que je faisais, ce que je devenais. Il avait raison. Toutes ces tentatives de me mettre dans des états seconds étaient pour la faire revenir. Comme je l'avais chaque fois que je sniffais ma coke sur le marbre de ma salle de bains, pour qu'elle reste près de moi, comme je l'avais fait en me rendant à Seattle quelques jours après son retour à Forks. L'idée qu'elle en vienne de nouveau à se faire du mal me terrifiait. Elle était capable du pire pour fuir son esprit. Elle était son propre ennemi, et je savais que la partie d'elle, la plus infime qui voulait s'en sortir, se battre, n'était pas assez forte pour la pousser à s'engager à fond dans cette thérapie qu'elle avait décidé d'entreprendre. Combien de temps faudra t-il avant que Teddy ne vienne m'annoncer qu'elle n'avait pas réussi, qu'elle le voulait mais qu'elle avait cédé à ses pulsions pour en finir. Peu importe à quel point ces endroits s'assuraient que leurs patients soient en sécurité contre eux-mêmes et leurs tendances suicidaires, Bella avait une imagination débordante pour se blesser. Affronter ses addictions et les spectres qui lui tournaient autour prendrait de longs mois, j'avais beau refoulé cette pensée, je savais qu'elle n'en sortirait pas avant la fin d'année...voir l'année d'après. M'enfoncer en buvant était peut être un moyen de la faire revenir, de l'avoir près de moi, garder un œil sur elle.

Chassant ma gueule de bois d'un flacon d'aspirine, je traînais jusqu'au salon et profitais que Jasper soit absent pour allumer son Mac. Surfer sur le net était devenu une nouvelle obsession...Tout savoir d'_Isabella Swan _était une obsession. Quelques jours après son départ, la presse avait appris qu'elle entrait en institut psychiatrique, c'était sans doute ce qui avait engendré cette soudaine curiosité pour sa vie. Plus porté sur le basket que le base-ball, je n'avais aucune idée de qui pouvait être Phil Dwyer, et j'avais appris qu'en plus d'être un des meilleurs joueurs de sa génération, il était un homme influent, une sorte de modèle pour les jeunes, tout comme ces starlettes sur lesquelles les plus jeunes calquaient leurs vies. Et si je pensais que la popularité de Bella était simplement lié au fait qu'elle soit la belle-fille de cet homme, je m'étais totalement trompé...ou plutôt elle m'avait trompé. Si elle s'était imposée dans le monde des médias, ce n'était pas seulement pour le remariage de sa mère, mais pour sa personnalité, sa voix. J'avais découvert ainsi en recherchant plusieurs vidéos sur Youtube, qu'elle possédait avec sa bande de pote de Forks, sa propre chaîne, où elle y postait souvent quelques lip-dubs délirants de titres populaires, de clips qu'elle revisitait avec un humour décapant, auxquels participait sa mère. Leur complicité était flagrante, touchante. Les gens l'aimaient pour son dynamisme, sa perpétuelle joie de vivre, et son investissement dans de grandes causes. La petite fille chérie des USA en clair. Je sortais avec la petite chérie d'Amérique. J'étais déjà le frère d'un des joueurs de football américain les plus en vues du moment, beau-frère de l'un des plus beaux mannequins du monde, et voilà que je sortais avec l'une des nanas les plus en vues. Moi qui avait toujours fuit cette vie beaucoup trop sous lumière à mon goût, j'y m'étais aujourd'hui les deux pieds !

« Allô ? » répondis-je au téléphone qui vibra près du pc

« J'ai besoin que tu rejoignes Phœnix » entendis-je la voix grave de Teddy

Frappé par le ton presque alarmant de sa voix, je refermais brutalement le pc de Jazz.

« Que... »

« Elle n'est pas morte » me coupa t-il. « Le directeur de la clinique tient seulement à s'entretenir au sujet de Bella...Charlie est aussi convoqué, tu penses pouvoir être là en début de matinée »

« Oh...euh » bégayais-je, livide

« Il sait que tu seras là aussi, le psy a besoin de quelques éléments et comme tu as été celui avec qui elle a certainement partagé quelques unes de ses pensées, il a besoin de te voir »

« Je vais tenter de trouver un vol, je t'appelle dès que je suis prêt à embarquer »

Expirant bruyamment, j'appelais un taxi avant de m'empressais de fourrer dans un sac quelques affaires de rechange avant de quitter précipitamment l'appart, sans laisser un mot à Jazz. Je n'avais qu'une seule préoccupation et c'était l'état dans lequel j'allais retrouver Bella après 6 jours de cure.

Elle était partie depuis seulement une semaine, et pourtant le temps ne m'avait jamais semblait aussi long que depuis que je l'avais laissé intégrer cette clinique. L'attente était plus éprouvante que lorsqu'elle avait été incarcéré au centre de détention, probablement parce que cette fois je n'avais aucun moyen de savoir comme elle se sentait au jour le jour. Il était clair que malgré son droit de communiquer avec l'extérieur, il semblait que se couper du monde, était le meilleur moyen pour le moment d'entamer sa thérapie, et se focaliser sur elle même. C'était la seconde fois qu'elle était internée pour un sevrage, mais j'étais certain que ses prises habituelles d'oxyccodone et sa consommation excessive d'alcool devaient terriblement lui manquer. J'avais mal agis avec elle. Conscient de son usage abusif des «_ bienfaits _» de la boisson, depuis notre toute première soirée ensemble, je n'avais jamais osé lui faire remarquer. D'abord trop défoncé pour lui donner des leçons, puis comprenant tout à fait qu'elle puisse en venir à ses poisons d'esprit, je pouvais pas me mettre de lui demander, ou de lui exiger d'arrêter ses excès. Je ne pourrais probablement jamais lui reprocher tout ce qui la met dans des états seconds, qu'il s'agisse de ces abus ou de ses débordements violents, lui trouvant toujours une raison d'agir ainsi. Et c'était quelque chose dont elle avait abusé auprès de moi, et certainement plus auprès de son père. Ses proches et moi avions chacun cédé au moindre de ses caprices, en lui donnant toujours un prétexte à sa conduite marginale, et c'était ce qui avait sûrement renforcé toute cette rage qu'elle cultivait en elle. Effrayé à l'idée de la savoir céder à la facilité face à son supplice mental, j'avais l'infime espoir qu'elle puisse faire face aux paroles de son psy. Je savais à travers mes entretiens avec le docteur Erin, qu'une vraie et bénéfique thérapie était ce qu'il y avait de plus éprouvant à subir. J'espérais que le psy aurait assez de cran pour lui livrer les vérités qu'elle avait besoin d'entendre.

La circulation dense rendit le trajet plus long que prévu mais je pus gagner à temps l'aéroport et réserver une place dans un vol de nuit.

Nerveux, j'appréhendais avec une angoisse monstrueuse cet entretien. Quelque chose clochait, il n'y avait qu'à entendre la voix grave d'Holligan. Qu'est ce qui pourrait y avoir de pire que de la savoir morte ? Je n'en avais aucune idée, mais ça semblait assez grave pour que le directeur tienne à rencontrer son père.

_05 août 2012 – 21heures – San Diego - Californie_

_"Cartes bleus » tendit Teddy une boite en carton vers Bells_

_Posés dans le salon de notre suite, Teddy était venu nous rendre visite afin d'expliquer la procédure de son internement. Un verre à la main, je les observais, les tripes nouées. Demain matin, elle intégrerait le centre psychiatrique pour une durée qu'elle n'avait pas encore déterminée. La demande provenant d'elle, je crois qu'elle avait besoin de savoir qu'elle avait le contrôle des choses. Elle savait qui elle côtoierait pendant cette période de retrait, et je pense qu'elle avait besoin de se dire qu'elle n'était pas aussi démente, qu'elle était capable de se relever et d'être assez grande pour savoir quand en sortir. _

_Bella lui rendit toutes ses cartes, sans rechigner. Elle était déterminée._

_« Téléphone »_

_« Pourquoi j'ai l'impression de rentrer en taule » sourit-elle_

_« Il est préférable que tu n'aies aucun contact avec l'extérieur, pour entièrement te focaliser sur toi...Retires aussi tes bijoux »_

_« Je ne peux pas garder la chaîne de maman ? »_

_« Pour des raisons de sécurité, non »_

_« Bébé » se tourna t-elle vers moi. « Est-ce que tu peux la garder sur toi, je veux pas la perdre »_

_Je posais mon verre sur le bar, et la rejoignais. Elle se sépara à contre cœur du pendentif de sa mère, et je me penchais vers elle pour qu'elle puisse l'attacher à mon cou. J'embrassais furtivement ses lèvres pour la rassurer et lui promettre qu'elle y restera jusqu'à ce qu'elle revienne._

_Elle fourra ensuite dans la petite boîte, les innombrables bracelets qu'elle portait à ses poignets. Cadeaux de ses amis. Instinctivement, mon regard se porta sur les deux grandes cicatrices qui longeait une grande partie de ses poignets._

_« Les premiers jours seront entièrement consacrés à ton sevrage...Est ce que tu es prête ? »_

_« Je sais ce qui m'attends, c'est pas la première fois » _

_Sa détermination était troublante. J'avais eu beau le nier, Bells avait un sérieux problème avec l'alcool et les médicaments, malgré son jeune âge et pourtant c'était comme ci les premiers jours de son sevrage n'allait pas être si terrible. Essayait-elle de refouler sa peur ou de paraître forte pour ne pas m'effrayer ? Elle n'avait rien dit. Tout au long de la semaine, elle avait évité mes questions dès que j'avais voulu en savoir plus au sujet ses appréhensions vis à vis de son internement. Vivre auprès d'elle, m'avait permis de savoir que ses silences n'étaient jamais bon. Ils cachaient toujours ses plus grandes craintes, ses plus douloureuses pensées. Elle luttait, elle luttait contre la partie d'elle, la plus oppressante, qu'il la dissuadait d'y entrer. Une partie de moi voulait la même chose._

_« Tu voudras certainement sortir après quelques jours »_

_« Je sais...C'est pour ça que j'ai besoin que tu dises quelques mots au directeur, je sais être convaincante quand je le veux et ils pourraient me laisser sortir après seulement quelques jours, je vais être un enfer, alors j'ai besoin qu'ils soient plus fort que moi »_

_« Bien...Est-ce que tu as besoin de quelque chose ? »_

_« Non, j'ai juste besoin de prendre l'air »_

_« On peut faire un tour sur la plage...Personne ne nous verra » lui proposais-je_

_« Cool »_

_« Je vais y aller, je viendrais vous chercher vers 07heures, soyez prêt »_

_« On le sera » lui assura t-elle_

« Monsieur, nous sommes arrivés ! » me réveilla une hôtesse

17 août 2012 – 07heures23 - Phœnix

Il fut plus de 07heures du matin quand je posais pieds en Arizona. Je devais me rendre au centre psychiatrique dans une heure et demie, je décidais de réserver une chambre à l'hôtel le plus proche pour y prendre une douche et essayer de paraître au mieux en forme. Les gueules de bois successives n'arrangeaient rien. Je finis par m'engouffrer dans un taxi, quand il fut 09heures. Anticipant nerveusement mon face à face avec le père de Bells, mes mains tremblèrent fortement contre mon jean. J'avais couché avec sa fille de 17ans, alors que j'étais son professeur, puis l'avait mise enceinte et à cause de ce secret révélé trop tard, elle lui en voulait et avait décidé de l'exclure de sa vie. Trois raisons pour lui de m'en vouloir, trois raisons pour lui de m'enterrer.

_J'étais dans la merde..._

Devant l'enceinte de l'institut, mon cœur pulsa frénétiquement en apercevant Charlie descendre d'un premier taxi, stationné devant nous. Pour la première fois depuis certainement longtemps, je fis un rapide signe de croix, avant de descendre à mon tour. Comme je l'avais imaginé, Charlie me jeta un long regard, noir, haineux. Atrocement mal à l'aise, je grattais une longue minute ma nuque, subitement captivé par mes converses.

« Monsieur Swan »

Je relevais la tête, soulagé de voir Teddy venir à la rencontre de Charlie, pour échanger une poignée de main. Je ne fis que quelques pas, pour le saluer, gardant tout de même une distance de sécurité entre Charlie et moi. Une distance qui me permettrait d'anticiper le moindre de ses gestes et courir...aussi vite que possible. Préférant rester en retrait, je suivais les deux hommes. Teddy annonça notre présence, et nous fûmes obliger de passer sous un portique magnétique avant d'être amener jusqu'au bureau du docteur Alkyle, psychiatre en chef du centre, et médecin en charge du dossier de Bella. Teddy et Charlie prirent place sur les sièges en face du bureau d'Alkyle, je me contentais de rester debout, adossé au mur près de la fenêtre qui donnait sur le parc, bien trop stressé pour rester assis.

« Je vous remercie d'être venu aussi tôt, j'aurais du m'entretenir avec chacun d'entre vous, séparément, malheureusement le temps me manque »

« Est-ce qu'elle est...ici ? » ne pus-je m'empêcher de demander au médecin. « Je veux dire, est-ce qu'elle compte nous rejoindre plus tard ? »

« La première semaine de cure a été très éprouvante pour Isabella...Elle est très fragilisée, j'ai pensé qu'il serait préférable de la laisser en retrait »

Ne pas entrer dans les détails aussi, il ne préférait pas !

« M'entretenir avec vous, pour discuter des antécédents d'Isabella n'est pas le seul but de cette rencontre...Mademoiselle Swan étant sous la tutelle de la justice, j'ai fait part de ma décision à l'un de vos supérieur monsieur Holligan, le juge Hatcher, d'interner pour une durée indéterminée Isabella, et lui enlever le droit de mettre fin à son internement quand elle le souhaitera »

Vers Teddy, il glissa un document que survola rapidement le tuteur de Bells des yeux, avant d'apposer sa signature.

Durée indéterminée ?

« Avant d'entamer la psychothérapie d'Isabella, j'aimerais comme je vous l'ai dit, discuter avec vous des évènements qui ont précédé son internement...J'ai pu lire dans son dossier ses nombreuses prises en charges médicales pour plusieurs tentatives de suicides, ainsi que les accidents violents dans lesquels elle s'est retrouvé coupable, de nombreuses confrontations avec la justice, qui l'ont amené aussi à porter un bracelet électronique, puis se retrouver sous votre tutelle monsieur Holligan et six mois de détention »

« Elle a vu ses parents mourir de la pire des manières, ne vous étonnez pas qu'il y ait autant de dégâts » dis-je acerbe, irrité par cette façon qu'il avait de faire le procès de Bells

« Je ne juge pas l'état de votre petite amie monsieur Masen, j'essaie seulement de comprendre »

« Sa mère a été violé puis torturé sous ses yeux, vous ne pensez pas qu'il est tout à fait légitime, qu'elle ait pu vouloir mourir, ou déverser sa colère sur les gens qui ont pu la contrarier ! » m'exclamais-je

« Si tu continus de lui trouver une raison à chaque fois qu'elle agit contre elle ou les autres, elle ne s'en sortira jamais » dit sévèrement cet enfoiré Teddy

« Elle s'en sortait très bien, avant qu'une pute ne lui dise qu'elle était folle ! »

« J'y crois pas, c'est vraiment ce que tu penses ? » se retourna t-il pour me regarder

« Messieurs, s'il vous plaît...Nous sommes ici pour tenter de guérir Isabella, défendre ses agissements monsieur Masen ne l'aidera pas, votre regard sur votre petite amie n'est... »

« Pouvez-vous éviter de dire les mots « petite amie » devant moi, cet homme a abusé de ma fille alors qu'il était son professeur ! » nous surpris Charlie, d'une voix grave

_J'aurais pu crever d'une balle de son arme de service, si nous n'étions pas hors de l'état de Washington !_

Étonné de savoir que le père et le petit ami entretenait des relations houleuses, le psy s'arrêta un instant, avant de reprendre.

« Monsieur Masen...le regard que vous portez sur Isabella n'est pas objectif, vous compatissez simplement parce que vous savez de quoi elle parle, lorsqu'elle évoque les souffrances que lui a infligé Jesse McDonald...Je...Je suis certain que malgré toutes les bonnes raisons que vous lui donnez, vous savez qu'elle ne va pas bien et que cela pourrait lui être fatal si elle continue à agir de cette manière ».

Il s'arrêta, son regard encré au mien. Je le savais tout ça. Nous n'agissions pas contre elle...elle était si fragile, si...cassée. J'étais juste terrifié, trop anxieux de savoir qu'elle ne luttera pas. Peu importe l'amour qu'elle me portait, je ne serais jamais celui qui pourrait la guérir. Alors que peut être la laisser boire avec excès quelques soirées étaient le mieux pour que je la garde près de moi. Elle était si affaiblie sans ses addictions, qu'elle pourrait facilement en finir.

« Monsieur Swan pourriez vous me relater les faits qui ont suivi la tragédie à laquelle a du faire face votre fille ? Cela me permettrait ainsi de me rendre compte de la chronologie de ses troubles »

Dos à lui, je perçus quand même tout le poids que Charlie portait. Peu importe ce qu'elle lui faisait endurer, elle restait son bébé...son bébé qui avait vu ce qui reste encore aujourd'hui inexpliqué.

Sûrement assailli par les souvenirs, il se releva. Debout, dos à moi, je le regardais faire quelques pas hésitants vers la porte, puis revenir.

« Je...Quand... » fut-il incapable de trouver ses mots.

Sa douleur n'avait jamais été aussi palpable qu'aujourd'hui.

« Je ne suis arrivé que le lendemain, elle avait été hospitalisé pour un profond état de choc...Je...Je n'avais jamais vu autant de policiers, j'ai supposé que c'était à cause de monsieur Dwyer et de sa vie médiatique » dit-il difficilement, visiblement toujours atteint par son divorce. « Elle était allongée sur le lit, absente...éteinte...Ils étaient mort depuis 24heures, et elle n'avait pas dit un mot...Le...Le FBI était là, j'ai supposé encore une fois que la popularité de cet homme, avait amené ces agents à intervenir...mais ce n'était pas ça...Le mode opératoire correspondait aux meurtres de deux familles en Louisiane et Los Angeles...Ils m'ont demandé de la convaincre de parler, le temps pressait et ils leur fallait un portrait robot, un témoignage...Elle était comme...inerte...elle refusait d'avaler quelques choses, pas même de l'eau, alors ils ont du la nourrir par intraveineuse...elle n'a pas bougé une seule fois...Je n'oublierais jamais le vide qui régnait dans son regard, elle ne m'a jamais paru aussi petite, si fragile...Elle...Bella a toujours su m'étonner, quand elle a été assez vieille pour décider de ses séjours chez moi, j'ai eu peur de la perdre, elle avait 12ans, Renée venait de se marier avec ce joueur de base-ball, qui lui offrait certainement tout ce dont rêve une adolescente...Je m'attendais à ce qu'elle me rejette...Je l'ai attendu à l'aéroport sans grande conviction de l'apercevoir, pourtant...Elle n'a jamais manqué un seul de nos rendez-vous, de mes anniversaires, de nos Noël...Elle avait conscience que je n'avais pas choisi ce divorce, alors elle tenait à être le plus présente dans ma vie...Elle était toujours si...énergique, pleine de vie, mon rayon de soleil »

Nostalgique d'une vie dont il ne restait que des cendres, l'esquisse d'un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, qui s'effaça aussi vite, comme percuté par l'idée que sa fille ne sera jamais plus qu'une âme déchue, dont les sourires seront toujours feintés par la drogue ou l'alcool. Atteint par l'image d'une Bella insouciante, innocente, la jalousie m'envahit, la colère. Je voulais l'ancienne Bells, je voulais aussi côtoyer, connaître ce rayon de soleil, avoir moi aussi la meilleure partie d'elle.

« L'agent Calihan et moi étions dans sa chambre depuis une semaine » reprit-il. « Elle a regardé cet infirmier qui est entré pour vérifier sa sonde...et...et elle a levé une main vers son visage...Il était si beau, si jeune fut les premiers mots qu'elle prononça...L'agent a fait appelé un dessinateur, pour qu'il puisse retranscrire sa description...Après ça, elle n'a plus rien dit...Pendant 4mois...Quand le médecin l'a autorisé à sortir, elle m'a demandé silencieusement de l'amener jusqu'à la villa, je ne voulais pas, mais elle a insisté...Mon bébé tirait sur ma manche, sans aucune émotion sur le visage...Je l'y ai amené...Je...Je n'avais jamais rien vu d'aussi monstrueux...Le sang...les murs étaient...Elle s'est assise sur la chaise, la même chaise sur laquelle l'avait attaché cet enfoiré...J'ai trouvé ça malsain, mais elle ne voulait plus s'en aller...4jours...Un matin, elle s'est levée et a posé toutes les valises qu'elle avait pu trouvé et y a mis toutes les affaires, elle...elle n'y a laissé que les meubles, elle avait tout emporté...Quand le médecin légiste a terminé les deux autopsies, les corps...Je...Elle s'est cramponnée à ces deux urnes...Elle n'avait que 16ans...16 petites années. ! » fut-il brusquement furieux par l'image de sa fille trop jeune pour vivre l'épreuve du deuil. « Les infos tournaient en boucle, et quand nous sommes arrivés...toute la ville était au courant, horrifiée...Angela, sa meilleure amie, mais aussi tout les garçons de la Push avec qui elle avait grandi, nous attendait sur le porche...Angie est certainement celle qui fut le plus touchée...Elle et mon bout de chou étaient comme sœurs, l'ombre de l'autre...Angela vivait aussi entre Forks, Los Angeles, Phœnix, ou Miami, tout dépendait d'où se trouvait Bells...Une fois dans sa chambre, elle y est restée 3 semaines, sans se nourrir...Sue, une infirmière et amie, a fait venir le...le docteur Cullen pour lui demander son avis, qui a pensé que l'intraveineuse était encore l'unique solution pour qu'elle ne dépérisse pas »

Mon père ! Carlisle l'avait vu dans cette même léthargie qu'il avait du supporté chez moi lorsque j'avais perdu Sarah et notre fils...et malgré tout, il avait agi comme le pire des connards en l'insultant comme une vulgaire déséquilibrée.

Essoufflé, il resta une longue minute figé, passant plusieurs fois ses mains sur son visage qui fut coloré par le désordre qu'il le torturait. Notre présence l'empêcha certainement de craquer. Sa force était saisissante. Peu importe les liens qu'il avait perdu avec son ex-femme, sa mort l'avait aussi anéanti que sa fille, pourtant il arrivait toujours à faire bonne figure. Se lever, travailler, se battre pour sa fille. Il avait tout perdu et n'osait malgré tout jamais s'en plaindre. Faillir ne serait-ce que quelques secondes.

« Il a fallu 2 semaines...2semaines avant qu'elle ne vive sa première terreur nocturne...C'était...J'ai du cesser les gardes de nuit pour être auprès d'elle...Je dormais peu depuis le décès de sa mère, alors j'attendais qu'elle s'endorme et j'entrais doucement dans sa chambre chaque nuit pour veiller sur elle...La première a été insoutenable...Elle...il m'était impossible de les contrôler, elle était...comme si elle revivait chaque nuit le meurtre de sa mère »

« Vous a t-elle déjà parler de ce qui s'est passé cette nuit là ? »

« Non, pas une seule fois »

« Messieurs ? » nous interrogea le psy

« Non plus » répondîmes Teddy et moi

« Un jour, son lycée m'a appelé, c'était en mars...Elle...elle venait de saccager une classe de cours, jusqu'à briser les fenêtres avec sa chaise alors que ses camarades étaient en plein contrôle...Vous auriez vu l'état de cette classe, c'était...je l'ai ramené à la maison...et c'est pour la première fois qu'elle avait osé lever la main sur moi, j'ai voulu calmer ses pleurs, elle m'a désarmé pour pointer mon arme de service sur moi...Je...Je n'avais jamais vu autant de haine dans les yeux de ma fille...C'est ce jour là que j'ai surpris ses pupilles dilatés...Quelques semaines après son retour en classe, elle a commencé à porter constamment ses lunettes de soleil, j'ai pensé que c'était pour masquer ses cernes...Cette fois, elle ne les avait pas...Vous auriez vu ce regard, ses yeux étaient si abîmés...C'était...Sa perte de poids impressionnante, son manque d'appétit, la disparition petit à petit de ses terreurs nocturnes, ce n'était plus sa dépression, c'était aussi son addiction...J'ai essayé de lui parler de la désintox, d'un psy...Elle a chargé mon arme et a tiré tout près de moi, jurant qu'elle n'y entrerait jamais...J'ai...Ce fut moi, puis ses camarades qui furent victime chaque jour de ses crises de nerfs »

« Pouvez-vous me les décrire ? »

« Un rien l'énervait...Plus jeune, je lui avais appris à se battre contre n'importe qui...Deux des élèves de son lycée ont dû être transporté à l'hôpital pour des blessures au visage, des fractures...En juin, elle a finit par se faire arrêter, complètement stone, et ivre au volant de sa voiture...C'était...C'était mon bébé, mon bébé qui n'avait que 16ans...Le juge a pris la décision de la faire admettre en cure de désintoxication, et elle ne m'a pas donné un seul coup de téléphone...C'est le directeur qui m'informait chaque semaine de l'évolution de son état...Il a tenté d'associer la cure à une thérapie, mais elle a refusé de prononcer un mot pendant tout le temps de son internement...Quand elle en est sortie, elle était pourtant différente, j'ai cru à sa guérison, elle semblait aller mieux, réellement mieux...C'était totalement stupide de croire qu'une cure pouvait la changer » pouffa t-il à bout de nerfs. « Quelques jours seulement après sa sortie, la police de Seattle m'a appelé pour me prévenir que ma fille dormirait cette nuit en cellule, et confronterait le juge pour mineur une seconde fois pour coups et blessures aggravés...Elle...Vous ne savez pas le nombre de personnes que j'ai du dissuader de porter plainte contre elle...Je n'oublierais jamais ce sourire sur son visage...Elle y trouvait du plaisir...Elle ne faisait plus ça pour déverser sa colère, mais pour la jouissance qu'elle ressentait en battant ceux qui avaient le malheur de la croiser...Un bracelet électronique et un dépistage toxicologique pendant 5mois...Le juge a eu pitié »

« Elle en a eu assez au bout du deuxième mois » finis-je par prendre timidement la parole. « Elle résistait du mieux qu'elle pouvait pour ne pas replonger...A l'époque, où nous nous sommes rencontrés, je consommais aussi de la coke, pour gérer...gérer le deuil de ma femme et de mon fils...Ses contrôles l'empêchaient de toucher à ma consommation personnelle, elle craignait de devoir aller en taule » révélais-je difficilement, mal à l'aise devant Charlie, debout à quelques mètres

« Comment gérer t-elle la poursuite de son sevrage ? »

« Vous connaissez ce concept du binger drinking ? »

« Boire jusqu'à en mourir ? »

« Chaque week-end, elle rassemblait sur une table, les alcools les plus forts, elle disait que le feu qui jaillissait en elle lorsqu'elle buvait, brûlait tout ce qui lui faisait mal...Elle...Elle n'avait aucune limite, la seule chose qui lui évitait le coma était nos faibles réserves »

_Ma journée de cours terminée, je refermais ma sacoche avant de quitter ma salle de cours. Malgré mes 18heures de cours par semaine, rien n'était jamais aussi éprouvant que de faire semblant que tout aller bien à l'extérieur de cette enceinte. Éviter la salle où se réunissait mes collègues pour déjeuner était déjà le meilleur moyen de fuir leurs questions. Je n'étais là que depuis quelques semaines, et toute la ville se posait des questions à mon sujet aux dires de Bella. Quitter L.A pour ce trou perdu semblait pour le moins très intriguant. Ils soupçonnaient tous la fuite, mais la raison leur restait encore flou. Passant rapidement par la salle des professeurs, je quittais le bâtiment pour rejoindre le parking où se trouvait le vélo que j'avais trouvé dans le garage de la villa. Inutile de préciser que rentrer avec Bella était plus agréable. _

_Gagnant l'extérieur du lycée, j'aperçus Bells assise contre le mur de brique, d'un des passages extérieurs qui nous permettait d'intégrer l'intérieur de l'école. Seule, elle fumait une cigarette, le regard projeté vers la forêt. Est ce que s'était tordu de penser qu'elle n'était jamais plus belle, que dans ces moments de solitude ? Vêtue d'un large pull qui lui arrivait à dix centimètres au dessus des genoux, ses longs cheveux trempés par la pluie qui était tombée quelques minutes plutôt, la rendait terriblement sexy, indécente. La souffrance n'avait jamais eu un visage aussi beau que le sien. Pour la énième fois, l'envie de l'embrasser m'envahit férocement. Elle réveillait mes instincts les plus sauvages. C'était le besoin de l'embrasser, puis de glisser une main entre ses jambes, sous son pull et la voir souffler chaudement mon nom pendant que je la doigtais frénétiquement. J'étais qu'un putain de pervers en sa présence. Je chassais d'un mouvement tête mes fantasmes, avant de la rejoindre. Pas sûr d'être vus, je m'approchais tout de même, et aller m'asseoir près d'elle sur le sol protégé par l'abri construit au dessus de nous._

_« Tu ne devrais pas être en cours ? » piquais-je sa cigarette des mains_

_« J'ai besoin d'une pause »_

_« Est ce qu'il n'y a pas un moyen pour que tu écourtes ta journée ? » conscient de son profond mal être qui semblait plus intense aujourd'hui_

_« Je présente un exposé en littérature »_

_« On pourrait se voir ce soir ? »_

_« Je préfère être seule pour cette nuit, Charlie n'est pas là et j'ai besoin »_

_« D'être seule » finis-je pour elle_

_« Ouais »_

_Le visage fermé, elle jeta son mégot devant elle, avant de se relever. La souffrance n'avait jamais eu un visage aussi enfantin. Elle n'avait que 17 putains d'années. Elle jeta son sac sur son dos, prête à partir alors que je lui retins le bras._

_« Je sais pas ce que tu veux te prouver en restant seule chez toi, alors que j'insiste pour que tu dormes chez moi...mais t'es pas obligé Bells, personne te demande d'être forte »_

_« Tu peux pas comprendre Masen »_

_« Expliques moi alors »_

_Elle se dégagea de ma poigne et je la regardais rejoindre doucement son prochain cours. Sa tristesse toujours cachée sous sa rage volcanique, il était si perturbant de la voir si silencieuse. Sarah, Anthony et la coke accaparaient toute mon énergie, pour que je me préoccupe d'un autre, pourtant la voir elle, si petite, jeune et amochée me pousser à vouloir la protéger, lui procurer quelque chose qui pourrait rendre son existence plus douce...malgré mon impuissance. Je ne savais toujours pas ce qui l'avait rendu si éteinte parfois ou enragée à d'autres moments, et j'avais la nette impression que ce n'était pas seulement elle qui me cachait ce qui la tuait, mais toute la ville. Tous la cocoonaient. J'avais vu des lycées virer leurs élèves pour moins que ce qu'elle faisait endurer à ses camarades, des gardes à vues menaient directement à la prison, pour des conduites moins dangereuses que les siennes. Ce n'était pas si étrange que ça, Bella était la fille du chef de police du comté, pourtant quelque chose m'intriguait. _

_Quelques heures plus tard, interrompus par un bruit fracassant, Lili et moi qui discutions dans la cuisine, nous précipitions à l'entrée, pour voir Jasper retenir difficilement contre lui une Bella totalement saoule, pieds nus et en tenue plutôt légère._

_« Tu veux pas venir m'aider » m'appela Jazz_

_Je me précipitais vers lui, et rattrapais Bells, qui manqua de peu de s'écraser au sol. La connaissant, elle avait du ingurgiter plusieurs bouteilles d'alcool. Elle n'avait aucune limite. Complètement ivre, sa souffrance fut d'autant plus poignante, alors que son regard se fit absent._

_« Bébé, dis moi ce qui s'est passé ? »_

_« Elle se baladait dans la rue, avec ça » me tendit Jasper, l'arme que gardait Bella sous son oreiller_

_« Ma puce, regardes moi » pris-je son visage en coupe_

_Elle obéit et releva les yeux. Embué, son regard me déchira les tripes. _

_« J'y arrives pas...Pourquoi j'arrive pas à me poser ce truc sur la tempe ? »_

_Sa douleur ne fut jamais aussi criarde que ce soir. Près de moi, je sentis Lili et Jasper déglutir bruyamment sous le choc. Elle ne paraissait jamais fragile devant eux, feignant toujours la bonne humeur et la folie. _

_Je fourrais l'arme dans la poche arrière de mon jean avant de glisser un bras sous ses jambes pour la porter jusqu'à ma chambre. Dans mes bras, elle ne dit rien, ne pleura pas...comme si les larmes n'arriveraient jamais à exprimer assez le chaos qui la dévastait. Derrière moi, je refermais la porte puis la ramener sous la douche où je nous posais sous un jet d'eau tiède. Calée contre moi, elle releva les yeux alors que je dégageais son visage de ses cheveux._

_« T'es trop belle Swan pour qu'une balle défigure ce visage »_

_Enlacés, nous restions une dizaine de minutes sous la douche avant qu'un courant d'air m'oblige à sortir. Installée sur la commode, je séchais mon ange qui me regarder faire. L'odeur d'alcool atténuée, je la portais jusqu'au lit, me déshabillais et la rejoignais avant de la ramener contre moi. Les yeux rivés sur le plafond, je l'observais se perdre dans ses pensées. Peu importe ce que j'endurais, aspirer tout ce qui lui faisait du mal était tout ce que je voulais à cet instant. J'étais certain que ma douleur ne faisait pas assez le poids face à la sienne. Si je ne tenais pas assez à elle, j'aurais pu prendre ce Berreta pour lui offrir ce qu'elle cherchait tant à provoquer depuis le décès de ses parents._

_Elle ferma les yeux, une dizaine de minutes après._

Intrigué par son absence au milieu de la nuit, je l'avais cherché partout avant de la retrouver dans le salon. Posée à terre devant la chaîne musicale, elle était de nouveau ivre.

« Comment la trouviez-vous lorsque vous étiez son professeur ? »

« Étonnamment, elle participait à chacun des débats que nous avions, elle rendait ses devoirs à temps...Il arrivait certains matins qu'elle soit refermée sur elle même, absente...Je savais alors que le réveil avait été plus dur que les autres »

« L'alcool était-ce sa seule façon de décharger ses angoisses ? »

« Elle avait un besoin constant de mettre sa vie en danger et son passe temps favori était sa voiture ou plutôt la manière dont elle conduisait »

_A l'extérieur, j'attendais à l'entrée du bus ceux qui avaient terminé de s'habiller. Comme d'habitude, Bella fut la première à quitter les vestiaires de la piscine municipale. Son casque audio sur les oreilles, elle jeta un coup d'œil derrière elle avant de me piquer ma cigarette et de tirer dessus deux fois avant de me la rendre et de monter dans le bus. Installée devant, je la rejoignais._

_« La villa est vide jusqu'à demain après-midi, on pourrait passer la soirée et la nuit ensemble » lui proposais-je_

_« Je peux pas » dit-elle sans quitter des yeux son téléphone, sur lequel elle pianotait_

_« Pourquoi ? »_

_« Déjà prise »_

_« Par qui ? » m'étonnais-je, curieux de savoir qui pouvait être si important pour qu'elle refuse_

_« Des amis qui viennent en ville, on se verra deux ou trois heures, mais je suis pas sûre de pouvoir rentrer chez moi après »_

_« Qu'est ce que tu racontes ? »_

_« Une fois par mois, deux gars débarquent de Seattle pour voir leur grand-mère, un jour j'ai osé les affronter sur une course de voiture improvisée, et depuis on le fait à chaque fois qu'ils sont ici...sauf que ce soir j'ai ce boulet au pieds alors je pourrais peut être pas dépasser la frontière »_

_« Mais tu vas quand même le faire, et te retrouver en taule pour la nuit » devinais-je_

_« C'est ça »_

_« Je veux en être »_

_« Non ! » finit-elle par quitter son écran des yeux, surprise que je veuille la suivre_

_« Pourquoi ? »_

_« Parce que je fais pas du 50 à l'heure, je vais volontairement provoquer toutes les interdictions, feux, priorité, virage et limitations de vitesse, je veux pas être responsable de ta mort »_

_« Et si je suis d'accord, sérieux on est tous les deux gagnants si on se retrouve sur le pare-brise »_

_« C'est non Masen ! »_

_« S'il te plaît, j'ai besoin d'une bonne dose d'adrénaline »_

_« Ta coke est là pour ça »_

_« S'il te plaît »_

_« Qu'est ce que tu feras si les flics arrivent à nous arrêter ? Tu te feras virer !»_

_« Et alors, sérieux Bells toi et moi, on sait que rien pourra plus nous enfoncer plus bas »_

_Mon regard ancré au sien, je rapprochais mon visage pour caresser son nez du mien, alors que je la suppliais doucement de me laisser l'accompagner. _

_« Je déteste quand tu fais ça »_

_Je connaissais ses faiblesses !_

_« Et moi j'aime en abuser » souris-je à quelques centimètres de ses lèvres_

_« Comptes pas sur moi pour t'apporter une corbeille de fruits quand tu seras en taule »_

_J'embrassais son front et de me relever quand les autres arrivèrent._

_Une heure plus tard, nous étions sur la falaise de la Push à l'abri des regards. Une volvo finit par se garer près de sa mini. Je l'imitais alors qu'elle quittait la voiture, pour saluer bien trop affectueusement deux hommes, qui semblaient bien plus proche de ma tranche d'âge que de la sienne._

_« Mini moyz, putain ça fait longtemps ! » l'embrassa le plus grand des deux_

_« Deux mois de cure et 5mois de bracelet électronique » mit-elle en évidence son boulet_

_« Merde ! » _

_« Comme tu dis »_

_« C'est qui ton pote ? »_

_« Edward...Masen voilà Kylian et Dean, les meilleurs conducteurs après moi »_

_Je m'approchais pour les saluer d'une poignée de main virile._

_« T'es nouveau en ville ? » demanda Dean_

_« Ouais »_

_« Qu'est ce qui t'amène dans ce trou à rat ? »_

_« Fais pas la causette Dean, on a pas le temps » me sauva Bells d'une explication maladroite _

_« Pressée Swan ? »_

_« A mort...vous avez combien sur vous ? »_

_« 500$ »_

_Elle fouilla dans sa poche, et j'étouffais presque quand je déglutis, alors qu'elle sortit 700$ ._

_« Mon homme joue aussi, si je gagne je n'aurais que 250 »_

_« T'es pleine aux as, ça suffit pas ce que t'as » _

_« Ta gueule Kylian, et rajoutes 200$ ! »_

_« On va jusqu'à 1000$ » monta la mise Dean_

_« C'est mon bracelet qui te rend si confiant ? »_

_« Tu nous as taxé 500$ la dernière fois, je tiens à prendre ma revanche en gagnant le plus possible »_

_« Je me balade pas avec 1000$ »_

_J'arquais un sourcil, amusé par sa dernière répartie. Elle venait de sortir 700$ qui équivalait à plus de 50% de mon salaire, sans se préoccuper de l'objet de sa débourse, mais rajouter 300$ représenté subitement une grosse dépense pour mademoiselle._

_« C'est rien 700$ »_

_Je pouffais de rire, avant de retirer 200$ de ma poche, qui m'aurait servi à me rendre chez James, mon dealer._

_« 900$ les gars, pour trois tours, pour le dernier on ira jusqu'à la pompe à essence à 500m de Forks »_

_« Ok, mais le dernier tour sera décisif »_

_« Partante ! » s'enthousiasma t-elle_

_« Cool »_

_Nous cognions nos poings pour sceller notre pari, avant de remonter dans nos voitures. Sur la grande route à sens unique qui traversait la réserve indienne, nous faisions face._

_« Attaches ta ceinture » me recommanda t-elle_

_« Qui donne le départ ? » demandais-je en obéissant_

_Faisant hurler son moteur, elle attendit qu'une voiture passe avant de démarrer en trombe prenant l'avantage sur les gars._

_« C'est ça »_

_Elle fusait déjà à plus de 180, dépassant les autres voitures, suivis de près par Kylian qui finit par nous dépasser. Animée par une rage débordante de faire monter plus haut l'aiguille du kilométrages, je me retins à mon siège, animé par une putain dose d'adrénalisne, alors qu'elle abordait un virage. _

_« Putain Swan, t'es excitante ! »_

_Elle souria, fière de son effet._

_« Me déconcentres pas Masen »_

_Me détachant d'elle, mon cœur se souleva à la vue du poids lourd qui nous faisait face. Le klaxon du chauffeur ne la dissuada pas de se rabattre sur la ligne de droite. Et au contraire, elle le provoqua, cherchant visiblement la collision. C'était terrifiant...excitant !_

_A 200mètres du fourgon, je me surpris à craindre la mort. Celle ci allait être si douloureuse. Peur de paraître effrayé, je contenais tous cris qui lui exigerait de se rabattre sur cette putain de ligne. Son adrénaline visiblement au summum, elle ria...avant de dévier subitement, rapidement sur une route boueuse qui traversait la forêt._

_« Jave va me tuer » dit-elle, un sourire toujours scotché aux lèvres_

_Elle débraya pour traverser la forêt, et atténuer les dégâts sur sa mini. Son raccourci efficace, nous nous retrouvions à plusieurs kilomètres de notre concurrent, nous menant ainsi directement vers la victoire pour notre premier tour de piste. De retour sur la falaise, j'en avais le souffle haché. C'était...Même l'ecsta n'avait pas réussi à rendre mes palpitations cardiaques aussi déchaînées._

_« T'as réussi à retenir le trajet ? » se tourna t-elle vers moi _

_« Ouais et j'ai hâte »_

_Je détachais ma ceinture et sans quitter la voiture, Bella et moi échangions nos places. Elle ouvra sa vitre quand Kylian finit par arriver._

_« T'as pas encore gagner Swan »_

_« Fais pas la tête bébé, je suis sûre que grand-mère est fière que son petit fils soit aussi prudent sur la route ! »_

_Je riais alors qu'il lui adressait un doigt d'honneur. Elle referma sa vitre, quand notre seconde tour aller commencer. _

_« Dès qu'une voiture passe devant nous, tu peux y aller »_

_« J'ai compris »_

_Dans la minute suivante, j'étais déjà sur la route. Maniant la boite à vitesse avec agilité, je vis du coin de l'œil mon élève surprise par mon aisance. J'étais littéralement en train de réaliser un rêve de gosse. Je n'avais jamais eu l'air plus en vie qu'à ce moment là. Elle se retourna vers le carrefour que nous allions aborder, alors que j'étais à 190. Un break familiale arrivant sur notre gauche, je vis ses doigts accrochaient le cuir de son siège._

_« Masen freine, on va se manger une bagnole ! » cria t-elle_

_Ne l'écoutant pas, je ne donnais qu'au dernier moment un coup de frein pour tourner à gauche, laissant une grosse trace sur le bitume derrière nous. Sans me retourner vers elle, j'arborais un sourire espiègle et fier. La seconde victoire fut une fois de plus pour nous._

_« Je crois que je viens d'avoir un orgasme rien qu'en te regardant conduire » fit-elle plaquée contre le dossier de son siège, haletante_

_Détachant ma ceinture, j'approchais pour me pencher sur ses lèvres. Ma main posée sur sa cuisse, je la caressais doucement, provoquant instinctivement ses rougeurs._

_« J'arriverais un jour à me détacher de tout ça, et ce jour là t'es pas prête de remarcher droit Swan, je te baiserais jusqu'à que tu ne puisses prononcer que mon nom » _

_« J'ai pas intérêt à nous tuer sur la prochaine course alors » marmonna t-elle difficilement contre mes lèvres_

_« C'est comme tu veux »_

Le dernier tour exécuté et remporté par notre duo, une voiture de police, sans doute celle de son chien de garde, nous avait poursuivi pendant plus d'un kilomètre alors que Bells cherchait un moyen de me dégager de la voiture, pour éviter que je n'ai d'ennuis. Sur la route boueuse de la forêt, elle m'avait hurlé de sortir, ce que j'avais fait avec empressement. Caché, je l'avais aperçu se faire brutalement menotté par un jeune policier, un autre s'assurait de suivre la voiture blindée avec la mini de Bella. Le lendemain, je l'avais retrouvé en cours, somnolente.

« Passiez vous beaucoup de temps avec elle ? »

« Chaque fois que nous le pouvions...Elle gérait mes descentes...mais nous évitions toujours brillamment ce qui avait causé la mort de nos familles, ce qui était plutôt étrange »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Je savais pas vraiment, nous n'étions certainement pas prêt à révéler la cause de notre cauchemar...Nous parlions seulement des années qui précédaient les meurtres, des souvenirs...Dès que sa douleur devenait insoutenable, elle se renfermait instinctivement, comme si les souvenirs l'engloutissaient, comme si elle s'éteignait...N'importe quoi pouvait provoquer son silence, qui contrairement à ce que les autres pensaient, étaient les seuls moments où elle souffrait atrocement, et non pas dans ses crises de nerfs...Je suis pas aveugle vous savez, j'ai bien vu que sa consommation d'alcool devenait de plus en plus excessive, probablement pour compenser le manque sévère de coke, mais le lui reprocher était certainement un risque de la voir péter un plomb, et je n'avais pas le droit de prendre un ton moralisateur, parce que je savais ce qui la torturais, je comprenais qu'elle veuille à ce point oublier, même quelques minutes...La nuit qui a précédé sa fuite, elle avait extrêmement mal dormi...Elle gérait mes descentes, je gérais ses cauchemars, quand j'étais assez lucide...Cette nuit là, nous n'avions pas pu nous voir, et les cris de sa mère l'ont empêché de fermer l'œil, l'un de ses amis et elle ont eu un échange plutôt brutal, et elle a fini par craquer, j'ai voulu la retenir mais elle n'a rien voulu entendre...Je n'ai su que plus tard, qu'elle avait été incarcéré en détention, pour la violation de sa conditionnelle, et sa culpabilité dans un grave accident de la route »

« Elle a été mise sous la tutelle de la justice en janvier dernier » intervint Teddy

« Son dossier ne contient pas le rapport de sa détention »

« L'incarcération a été compliqué, elle a riposté à chacun des ordres de ses instructeurs...Bella n'accepte aucune forme d'autorité, ajouté à ça ses problèmes personnels...Je ne la voyais qu'une fois par semaine, et c'était difficile de voir qu'elle ne s'en sortait pas »

« Faites vous référence aux multiples cicatrices qu'affichent son corps ? »

« Elle se grattait les bras jusqu'à saigner...Elle disait qu'en allant jusqu'à la chair, elle arrivait peut être à voir le poison qui coule dans ses veines et réussir à s'en vider...J'étais à la direction, lorsqu'elle s'est poignardée...J'ai cru que je l'avais perdu...Elle a fait un arrêt au bloc, mais son cœur est reparti, ce qui est surprenant pour quelqu'un d'aussi blessé »

« Pensez...Pensez-vous comme cette psychiatre du Swedish Hospital que l'état de ma fille évolue vers...vers la psychose ? » demanda Charlie, partagé entre la résignation et l'espoir

« Aucunement monsieur Swan, j'évite pour autant de donner un diagnostic hâtive...mais votre fille semble présenter une personnalité borderline, qui relève plutôt des états limites »

« État limite ? » relevais-je

« Les états limites encadrent les pathologies qui sont à la frontière de la névrose et de la psychose...La personnalité borderline se traduit par une insécurité interne constante et des comportements de mise à l'épreuve incessantes de son entourage, ses multiples passages à l'acte sont pour elle une manière de décharger ses angoisses et d'attirer perpétuellement votre attention...l'abus de substances tels que les alcool et stupéfiants ont été jusqu'ici un garde-fou de ses pensées, quand à l'échec de ses sevrages, il n'était pas simplement du à un manque de volonté comme vous auriez pu le penser, mais la seule solution pour elle d'échapper à ses idées...Le délire est plus rare chez les patients atteints de ces troubles, mais il peut être présent chez certains sujets »

« Est ce qu'elle peut en guérir ? » le questionna Charlie, inquiet face à ce diagnostic plus que condamnant

« La perte de sa mère l'a profondément atteinte, je ne vous cache pas qu'il sera long avant de voir une amélioration dans son état, ses mécanismes de défense sont profondément encrés en elle...mais Isabella a besoin plus que jamais de comprendre ce qu'il se passe en elle, elle perd le contrôle des choses et c'est sans doute l'une des choses qui la rend si en colère »

Fatigué par notre entretien, je quittais les trois hommes. Sa guérison était incertaine, et sa sortie pas prévue avant plusieurs mois. Son supplice n'avait pas de limite malgré tout les espoirs qu'on avait mis dans cette thérapie.

« Elle a peur pour vous »

« Pardon » me tournais-je vers un infirmier qui m'interpella dans le couloir que je traversais pour rejoindre l'extérieur

« Bella a peur de vous perdre »

« Vous pensez que je peux la voir ? » m'empressais-je de lui demander

« Elle est très fragile » hésita t-il

« Je veux seulement la voir, je ne l'approcherais pas »

Il céda, et me permis de le suivre jusqu'à la salle commune où avait lieu le déjeuner. Assise sur un fauteuil roulant, mon cœur se serra...durement, quand j'aperçus son visage ravagé par les premiers jours de cure, de manque. Perfusée, j'eus le cœur au bord des lèvres à la vue des nombreux kilos qu'elle avait perdu. Un teint au naturel diaphane, j'eus du mal à garder l'œil sur le réseaux de veines qui transparaissait sous sa peau. Elle n'était plus rien de la fille que j'avais connu, quitté.

_« Elle te plaît, n'est ce pas ? » me demanda Lili, alors que nous dînions tous les deux dans la cuisine. « Tu ne devrais pas avoir peur »_

_« Je n'ai pas peur »_

_« Alors elle te plaît ? »_

_« Pourquoi tu tiens absolument à ce que je te le dise ? »_

_« Parce que je suis sûre que ne plus le nier au fond de toi, t'aideras à t'en sortir, à vouloir t'en sortir...Alors ? » insista t-elle_

_« Elle est différente »_

_« Différente comment ?_

_Il me fallut une longue minute, avant savoir quoi répondre. Bella était difficile à résumer en quelques mots._

_« Elle rit...très fort, elle s'installe devant House, et elle peut plus s'arrêter, elle a ce rire très éraillée, mais à la fois enfantin, j'aime quand elle rit parce que j'ai la sensation que son rire propage des putains d'onde qui font valser tout ce qui me fait du mal...Elle est tête en l'air aussi, très spontanée, ce qui provoque des choses mémorables...Quand elle s'énerve, c'est aussi fascinant, parce qui lui arrive que sa voix s'éteigne quand elle a parlé beaucoup trop fort, très longtemps, je suis plié de rire quand ça lui arrive...C'est une boule de feu, c'est sans doute ce que je préfère chez elle, parfois chiante, parce qu'il faut savoir la suivre...Ce qui la calme, c'est la musique, c'est comme une partie d'elle, et elle sait pas à quel point on partage cette passion...Mais par dessus tout, c'est sa façon de me regarder, elle se perd dans ses pensées avant de réaliser que je suis tout près d'elle à l'observer, elle se tourne, me sourit avant d'embrasser mon front...Je me sens chanceux quand elle fait ça, parce que malgré tout ce qu'elle endure, c'est avec moi qu'elle préfère passer ses journées »_

« Elle ne peut pas se soutenir sur ses jambes...Allez-y, je suis sûr que votre présence pourrait lui faire du bien » m'encouragea l'infirmier

Doucement, j'approchais, angoissé à l'idée de l'effrayer. Son teint livide fut presque le reflet de l'absence de vie, malgré son cœur battant.

« Ma puce...c'est moi, Edward...Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? » me tournais-je vers l'infirmier

« Son addiction a quelques peu réussi à la maintenir à la surface...Le manque la renvoi durement à ce qu'elle a tant évité depuis tout ce temps »

« Hey bébé »

Son corps comme aspiré de toute vie, elle ne bougea pas, pas même les yeux.

« J'essaie chaque jour de me persuader que ton cul n'est pas si important, mais j'y arrives pas...Parce que t'as pris trop de place pour que je puisse oublier que jamais été mieux qu'en étant avec toi...Jesse ne me touchera pas, il est dans une cellule avec une sécurité maximum, il ne pourra jamais m'atteindre » tentais-je de la rassurer, pas certain qu'elle m'entende

Blessé par son silence, j'eus du mal à retenir ma rage.

« Ne fais pas ça Swan, ne disparaît pas...Parce que je te jures que si tu me fuis, si tu te tires, j'irais sur ta putain tombe et je cracherais dessus, je salirais ta putain de pierre tombale pour m'avoir rendu amoureux de toi ! Tu m'entends »

Mes larmes débordèrent de la voir toujours inerte, hermétique à ma douleur. Elle ne m'entendait pas. Elle ne m'entendait pas !

« Tu m'entends ! » éclatais-je brutalement en débarrassant d'un coup de main la table en face de laquelle elle était posée

« Monsieur Masen » s'approcha vivement l'infirmier pour tenter de me contrôler

« BELLA ! » hurlais-je alors qu'elle ne bougeait toujours pas

Fou de rage, j'attrapais son visage pour l'obliger à me regarder. Son regard vide, pourtant encré au mien, me glaça le sang. J'avais la sensations qu'elle me défiait, qu'elle m'en voulait.

« T'as pas le droit de me faire ça ! Je t'interdis, tu m'entends ! » susurrais-je contre ses lèvres

« Masen, tu lui fais mal » intervint Teddy

Entouré par une partie du personnel du centre, je finis par me calmer doucement. Je ne voulais pas lui faire de mal, juste lui rappeler que je l'attendais. Sur ses lèvres froides, je déposais un baiser avant de la relâcher doucement et de me redresser.

« Elle...La musique lui fait du bien...Aretha Franklin, Norah Jones, Adèle et Lana Del Rey sont ses chanteuses préférées...Essayez aussi de lui lire des bouquins, elle aime les histoires d'amours qui finissent mal, elle trouve ça plus réaliste, certains auteurs français d'aujourd'hui lui plaisent » informais-je l'infirmier qui m'avait amené jusqu'à elle

Je me dégageais de la poigne de ce connard de Teddy qui retenait mon bras, avant de quitter l'institut sous la dizaine de paire d'yeux qui me fixaient, dont celle de Charlie, qui fut à la fois étonné et en colère. Sans un mot, je passais près de lui et rejoignais l'extérieur pour monter dans le taxi resté devant le centre.

Ce centre l'avait tué, pour de bon.

* * *

><p>Désolé encore pour l'attente...<p>

XOXO Junessa


	22. Chapter 22

**Salut mes demoiselles, mesdames...Comment va t-on en cette fin d'année ? Depuis le temps qu'on l'attendait n'est ce pas !**

**Me voilà de retour avec un nouveau chapitre, qui j'espère vous plaira.**

**Reviews**

titiguizmo55 : merci bcp pr ta review. ça me fait plaisir que vous ne soyez pas si en colère que ça que je mette autant de temps entre mes chapitres. xoxo

Ilonka, twilight-et-the-vampire, Grazie, calimero59, Habswifes, bellardtwilight, birginie, littleangelordevil93, Maryfanfictions, nana10, CeriseBella, odrey010 : merci mes chéries, de commenter mes chapitres, et de m'encourager autant

Anais88 : Tes reviews ont toujours le don de m'émouvoir, lol. Tout comme les autres lectrices, t'es super sérieux...merci ! xoxo

paulipopo : je sais que j'enchaîne les chapitres tristes, mais comme tu le dis c'est pour garder un minimum de réalisme. Si la fic est centrée sur Ed/Bells, j'aime aussi me concentrer sur la souffrance de Bells...Parce que je me dis que la perte de sa mère ne va pas soudainement disparaître parce qu'elle rencontre Edward, ce serait pas réaliste...Mais j'espère que les autres chapitres te plairont. Merci pour ta review. xoxo

Je n'ai oublié personne ?

Merci aussi à celle qui passe tout simplement par là ! Aux mises en alerte, favoris etc...

Voilà donc le nouveau chapitre...bonne lecture - Jspr que j'ai rien oublié, je l'ai relu des centaines de fois, mais on ne sait jamais - Je suis la reine pour les incohérences...

xoxo

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 21 :<strong>

**Connaissez-vous l'angoisse, la honte, les remords, les sanglots, les ennuis, et les vagues terreurs de ces affreuses nuits qui compriment le cœur comme un papier qu'on froisse ? Connaissez-vous l'angoisse ?**

**Connaissez-vous la haine, les poings crispés dans l'ombre et les larmes du fiel, quand la vengeance bat son infernal rappel et de nos facultés se fait le capitaine ? Connaissez-vous la haine ?**

**Charles Baudelaire.**

18 août 2012 – 03h35 - Seattle 

« Ressers moi » tendis-je mon verre à J.J, la barmaid

« Chéri, t'es ivre »

« C'est mon problème J.J, ressers moi maintenant ! »

« Non, il faut que tu rentres chez toi Masen, tu fais peur à voir...Tu devrais bouger ton cul au lieu de te morfondre et de t'imbiber d'alcool toutes les nuits ! »

« C'est toi qui me saoule petite pute ! J'en ai marre, je me casse » descendis-je difficilement de mon tabouret, trébuchant pour finir par m'écraser au sol

J.J sauta par dessus le bar, et vint tenter de me relever. Je la repoussais violemment, et quittais le pub pour rejoindre l'appartement. Pas assez ivre pour oublier le visage de ma Bella, mon petit ange dont le corps avait semblé si déposséder de son âme, je repoussais difficilement l'envie subite de joindre James pour qu'il me refile ce qu'il avait de meilleur. Personnalité borderline, insécurité _constante, _multiples passage à l'acte, voilà ce qui tournait en boucle dans ma tête depuis ce putain d'entretien avec le psy. Dans sa bouche, j'avais eu l'impression qu'il condamnait déjà une possible guérison. Elle serait éternellement envahi par ses pulsions, qui déborderont toujours et la rendront hors de contrôle.

Exténué, je contournais les deux grands immeubles qui me séparaient de l'appartement Jazz, pour rejoindre celui ci plus vite. L'alcool et la nuit ne m'aidaient pas à voir le bout de la ruelle dans laquelle je marchais. J'aurais du appelé ce connard de Jasper, j'étais sûr qu'il serait passer au dessus de notre brouille si je lui avais demandé de venir me chercher. Continuant de marcher aveuglément, la présence subite de deux types sur mon chemin me fit l'impression d'un électrochoc.

« On a trop bu » se moqua l'un deux

Le sourire que lui renvoya le second présageait rien de bon pour mon cul.

« Ou pas assez » répondis-je avant de tenter de les contourner, très vite arrêté par le plus costaud des deux

« Sois pas si pressé, on peut discuter »

« Je suis crevé les gars »

Repousser la main de ce type fut une très mauvaise idée. A peine m'étais-je dégager de sa prise sur ma veste, que cet enfoiré m'envoya valser d'un crochet.

Dans l'obscurité, je réalisais brutalement que Jesse s'était tiré avec mes couilles 3ans auparavant. Ma virilité écorchée, les poings que déchargeaient gratuitement ses connards contre mon visage, mon corps m'empêchèrent de lutter, me défendre comme j'aurais été capable de le faire quelques années avant. Jesse avait violé ma femme sous mes yeux, tué mon fils dans la pièce à côté, et je n'avais rien pu faire. Comment pouvais-je encore prétendre être un homme et agir comme tel.

19 août 2012 – 09h25 – Northwest Hospital – Seattle

Groggy, j'essayais tant bien que mal de soulever mes paupières lourdes. L'esprit brumeux, je me sentais flotté...pas assez haut pour m'éviter de douloureux picotements sur la lèvre inférieure, et une douleur écrasante dans les côtes.

« Ed, est-ce que t'es réveillé ? » reconnus-je Jasper

Malgré l'envie de m'endormir de nouveau, j'ouvrais les yeux pour m'apercevoir que je ne me trouvais pas chez lui.

« Où est-ce que je suis ? »

« A l'hôpital, une barmaid t'a découvert dans une ruelle, après que tu te sois fait battre »

Honteux face aux souvenirs des coups que j'avais du supporté avant qu'ils ne se tirent, je détournais les yeux du visage de mon meilleur ami, qui attendait visiblement des explications.

« J'ai...J'ai soif » fut tout ce que je trouvais pour détourner son attention

Il redressa aussitôt mon lit, avant de me servir un verre d'eau.

« Comment je vais ? » lui demandais-je

« Une de tes côtés s'est fêlé dans le côté droit, tu vas devoir rester quelques temps alité pour te rétablir, le reste de tes ecchymoses restent sans gravité »

Je lui tendais mon verre vide, et reposais ma tête contre l'oreiller. L'humiliation finit par me peser alors que j'aperçus mon torse marqué par les coups. J'avais pas pu me défendre. Je n'avais pas su réagir. Que se serait-il passé si Bella s'était trouvé à mes côtés ? Je n'aurais pas pu la défendre. Si elle s'était trouvée à mes côtés sur cette rue, je n'aurais pas pu réagir. Elle ne pourra jamais se trouver en sécurité près de moi...et j'étais totalement répugné par cette idée...comme n'a pas pu l'être Sarah et mon fils. J'étais celui qui devait assurer le rôle protecteur du foyer que nous avions, et je n'avais pas pu la protéger de Jesse. Ce chien l'avait souillé sous mes yeux sans que je ne puisse intervenir, et mes analyses sanguines avaient beau prouvé que j'étais dans l'incapacité d'appréhender Jesse avant qu'il ne la touche, mon reflet m'écœurait. Je ne voulais pas que les choses se reproduisent avec Bella. Se sentir protéger après ce que lui avait enlevé ce chien était la chose dont elle aurait certainement besoin pour s'épanouir, et ne pas se laisser submerger par la peur de devoir faire face à une nouvelle agression chez elle. Je me souviens encore, d'une nuit passée chez elle, l'avoir vu passé plus de 20minutes à disposer plus de 6 armes de calibres différents un peu partout dans la maison, disposer toute sa vaisselle près des portes, et vérifier que chaque cadenas qui verrouillaient portes et fenêtres étaient bien verrouillés, puis nous enfermer dans sa chambre, une arme sous son oreiller. Ce n'était pas ce que je voulais qu'elle fasse pour le restant de sa vie. Je ne voulais pas la voir bouffer toute son énergie à rendre notre lieu de vie sécurisant.

« Je vais devoir prévenir la police que tu es réveillé, ils s'attendent à ce que tu portes plainte »

« C'est pas la peine » le coupais-je, la voix à peine audible

« Edy, ces types se sont carrément acharnés » insista t-il

« Laisses moi...J'ai besoin d'être seul »

« Ed »

« S'il te plaît »

Son regard fixé sur mes mains qui agrippaient fortement les draps, il céda malgré tout et quitta la chambre, alors que je me tournais difficilement sur le flanc gauche, dos à la porte. Humilié**, **j'explosais silencieusement dans mon oreiller.

**…**

Le corps et le visage ankylosé et tuméfié, je me redressais difficilement alors que Jazz m'aidait à m'habiller. Après plus de trois jours prostré sur ce lit, le médecin m'avait autorisé à rentrer avec un nombre incalculable de recommandations.

« Les autres s'inquiètent de ne pas t'entendre...Esmée surtout, elle pense que ton père a eu tort et elle veut que vous discutiez»

« Je le ferais plus tard » dis-je sans grande conviction

« Est-ce que tu te sens capable de marcher ? »

Je hochais la tête, alors qu'il me maintenait contre lui. Jasper signa les papiers de sortie, et à mon rythme nous finîmes par monter dans sa voiture et rejoindre son appartement. Fatigué, je me posais doucement sur mon lit alors que mon meilleur ami s'assurait que tous mes médocs se trouvent à proximité. Jne lui avais rien dit à propos de l'humiliation dont j'avais été victime à cause de ces hommes. Ni à lui, ni aux policiers qui étaient venus m'interroger. J'avais éluder toutes leurs interrogations, en prétextant une simple bagarre de bar dont j'étais seul responsable.

« Je suis désolé » dit doucement mon meilleur ami qui vint se poser près de moi, après m'avoir installé dans mon lit. « J'y ai été fort, j'aurais pas du...Je supporte plus de te voir dans cet état, de te voir te décourager si vite »

« Elle ne va pas bien » le coupais-je en serrant les dents, pour contenir toute colère explosive. « Elle est entrée dans ce centre pour aller mieux, et...Elle ne parle plus, elle ne réagit même pas lorsqu'on lui parle, elle pense que Jesse me fera du mal si jamais elle tente de s'en sortir...Ne me dis pas que j'ai tendance à perdre rapidement espoir, ou que je ne me bats pas assez, parce que je n'ai rien si elle ne s'en sort pas, et elle ne s'en sort pas...Elle s'enfonce, même le psy doute de sa guérison...Je ne peux rien faire, ni pour l'aider à s'en sortir, ni pour l'exclure de ma vie, j'y peux rien, je suis relié à elle »

Épuisé, je pouffais de rire.

« Elle me tue à petit feu, et le pire c'est que je la laisse faire...Je la laisse me briser, m'anéantir comme Jesse l'a fait ces dernières années et je peux rien faire, parce que je suis dingue de cette fille, je suis obsédé par cette nana »

« Que dit le psy ? »

« Elle fait partie des personnalités borderline...Tu savais que c'était pathologique...Je ne sais pas quels sont les traitements qui pourraient la rééduquer, je n'ai plus supporté l'entendre dire qu'il serait compliqué de la convaincre de discuter avec lui...Elle était livide Jazz, comme si Jesse avait annihiler son âme »

« Faut que je te dise un truc à propos de Bells ? »

« Jazz, je veux pas que tu me sortes un discours sur le fait qu'elle finira par s'en sortir »

« C'est pas ça...Y a quelques semaines le Post Intellegencer m'a demandé d'écrire un article sur le centre de détention pour mineur de Seattle, le nombre de condamnation chez les 13-18ans augmente et le boss voulait savoir si ce genre d'incarcération donnait vraiment des résultats, et pouvait empêcher une éventuelle récidive »

« Bells y était » lui fis-je remarquer

« Je sais...Quand tu as décidé de rompre avec Tanya, elle est venue me voir, je sentais qu'elle voulait qu'on parle de quelque chose et puis...elle n'arrêtait pas de caresser les cicatrices sur ses bras...Ce centre n'est pas clean Ed » me révéla brutalement mon meilleur ami.. « Ils se sont carrément acharné sur cette fille, tu savais qu'elle devait obligatoirement se doucher sous les yeux d'un instructeur, pour soi-disant s'assurer qu'elle ne se blesse pas, ou qu'elle devait courir en petite culotte dans la cour alors qu'elle tenait à peine sur une jambe, chaque fois qu'elle désobéissait, ces chiens la ramenaient carrément à genoux près d'un bac d'eau glacée et lui foutaient la tête dedans jusqu'à ce qu'elle demande pardon...et quand ça suffisait pas, ils lui confisquaient ses anti-douleurs et la laissait souffrir le martyr »

« _Dans ce centre, j'ai vécu des putains d'horribles journées, des douches froides, des activités humiliantes, des pressions épuisantes, des nuits épouvantables, et tu sais quoi, j'aurais pu supporter tout cette rage que m'ont porté ces chiens, seulement si tu avais daigné prendre ce téléphone pour arranger les choses, ils m'ont atteint des centaines de fois, en me répétant que j'étais une putain de chienne enragée, qui finirait par crever toute seule, tu aurais pu me protéger, tu aurais pu le faire si tu m'avais assuré être amoureux de moi, et avoir conscience de l'être…Mais t'as rien fait Edward, tu t'es nourri de ma tristesse, de ma souffrance, sans ressentir la moindre culpabilité » résonnèrent ses mots _

Envahi par une bouffée de culpabilité, j'eus du mal à retenir mes poings crispés contre moi. J'aurais pu l'aider, j'aurais pu tenter de l'en sortir, faire n'importe quoi. Combien de fois l'avais-je entendu se plaindre à Lili des sévices que lui infligeaient ces connards...sans réagir. J'avais été inhumain avec elle, prétextant être celui qui souffrait le plus entre nous. Je ne la méritais, peu importe ce que je prétendais être capable de faire pour elle, je ne la méritais pas.

« Elle est peut être malade, mais ces connards ont carrément voulu la rendre folle ! »

« Pourquoi...Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ? » contenais-je difficilement ma colère, à la vision de ces chiens en train de s'acharner contre elle.

« Elle ne voulait pas...Elle s'en ai voulu d'avoir mis tous ses problèmes sur ton dos...Tu dois lui laisser du temps, elle sort d'un putain d'enfer...Je sais que tu ne veux pas entendre ça, mais les cures sont toujours pénibles, et tu es le mieux placé pour le savoir...Bells est différente, différente de toi, vous vivez les choses d'une manière tout à fait contraire...Et n'oublies pas qu'à 17ans à peine, en plus d'être alcoolique et une addict aux stups, elle a fait de la taule, elle trimbale un putain de fardeau...Elle sait qu'elle doit s'en sortir, elle veut s'en sortir, elle vivait avec un Berreta sous son oreiller, et pourtant elle est toujours là...Admettre qu'elle était malade et entrer en cure était quelque chose d'_inenvisageable_ pour elle il y a encore quelques semaines, et pourtant, elle a finit par accepter qu'elle s'empoisonnait la vie et la tienne...Tu trouves qu'elle a agit égoïstement en te larguant en plein été, sur une prise de de conscience soudaine...Moi, je trouve que le courage de cette fille est carrément honorable, elle savait parfaitement qu'elle endurerait le pire en intégrant ce centre, et malgré tout elle l'a fait...Elle s'affronte dans l'obscurité à tout ce qui l'empêche de respirer...La personnalité borderline est quelque chose de compliqué, des pulsions difficile à contenir, un besoin perpétuel de se mettre en danger pour attirer le regard de son entourage, ce genre de personnes est narcissique, tout doit être comme ils voudraient que ça soit, et quand leurs attentes sont insatisfaites, ça fout un gros bordel dans leurs têtes et ça se répercute sur leur comportement...Elle vit dans cette constante instabilité depuis presque deux ans, c'est pas rien...Alors forcément ça mettra du temps avant que le psy ne perçoive un changement, mais elle a besoin de ce temps, elle a besoin d'accepter que sa mère ne soit plus là, elle était la seule qui savait anticiper ses besoins et les satisfaire...Elle n'est plus là et personne ne pourra jamais la remplacer, peut importe les efforts monstres que feront son père, ses amis ou toi...Elle doit apprendre à contrôler ses pulsions, accepter que le monde ne tourne pas autour d'elle...Et c'est long, très long, alors pour le moment, apprends juste à supporter, construis quelque chose qui t'aidera à attendre...Je sais que tu l'aimes, j'ai vu votre amitié évoluer vers quelque chose d'hyper fort, mais boire jusqu'à l'amnésie, c'est pas une solution...Elle lutte contre son alcoolisme, ne t'y enfonce pas...Je suis sûr qu'elle pourrait te tuer si elle apprenait que t'as merdé » tenta t-il de finir sur une pointe d'humour, avant de quitter la chambre

Il avait raison.

« Puis-je parler au docteur Alkyle ? »

« Patientez une minute »

Je patientais, espérant que les révélations de Jazz aiderait le psy de Bella à l'approcher.

« Monsieur Masen » finis-je par entendre le médecin

« Il y a une raison au fait que Bella refuse de vous parler »

01 septembre 2012 – 14h30 – Seattle

« T'aurais dû voir cet idiot se débattre comme une petite vierge »

« J'avais prévenu ce petit con prétentieux qu'il lui fallait plus que 90kg pour savoir se battre »

Le cul posé sur un des sièges du bus qui me menait vers le quartier de Kirkland, pour un entretien que j'avais réussi à décrocher auprès du directeur d'un des lycées du comté, j'écoutais les deux hommes discutés devant moi, de ce qui semblait être un combat de boxe, ou de rue.

« Il faut des putains d'années d'entraînement pour oser se battre contre ces bêtes de guerre, ils sont sans pitié, à quoi s'attendait ce connard »

« T'aurais vu sa gonzesse le ramassait, Derek lui a carrément briser chacun de ses os »

« Derek est un monstre malgré ses 85kg »

« Ce type ferait n'importe quoi pour un peu d'oseille »

« Vous parlez des combats de rues » m'incrustais-je en me penchant légèrement vers eux

Surpris d'avoir été entendus, ils froncèrent les sourcils, méfiants avant que l'un deux ne se décide à me répondre.

« Ouais, pourquoi ? »

« Juste histoire de regarder » esquissais-je un sourire en coin

Il me dévisagea, cherchant sûrement quelque chose qui pourrait lui dire que j'étais un flic en civil. Mes ecchymoses semblaient le convaincre que je n'étais pas un.

« L'entrepôt »

« C'est près des docks » répondit l'autre. « J'espère que le sang te dégoûte pas »

Le bus s'arrêta et je descendis, envahi par une excitation du à l'appréhension. Si en début de matinée, cet entretien m'angoissait, je réalisais au milieu de la rue piétonne que ce n'était ce dont j'avais envie aujourd'hui. Je ne voulais plus me cantonner dans ce rôle de prof pathétique qui subit sa vie plus qu'il ne la vit.

**...**

Il était plus de minuit quand le taxi me déposa devant les docks de Seattle. L'endroit vide, un instant je crus que ce type s'était moqué de moi, avant que le taxi ne m'interpelle.

« Continuez tout droit, vous verrez plusieurs hommes gardaient le hangar » me renseigna l'homme

Je lui refilais quelques billets en plus de ma course, avant de marcher droit devant. Comme il me l'avait dit, plusieurs hommes se trouvaient à l'extérieur d'un entrepôt abandonné. Ne sachant trop quoi faire, j'entrais alors qu'ils discutaient. A l'intérieur, mon cœur pulsa à la vue d'une foule d'hommes tous dos à moi, hurlant quelque chose que j'avais du mal à comprendre. Je me frayais un chemin entre eux pour découvrir deux hommes se battre férocement à mains nues. Vêtus seulement d'un short, les coups portés n'en furent que plus bruyant.

« C'est quoi les règles ? » demandais-je au type qui les observait silencieusement près de moi

« Tu te sers de tes mains comme tu veux, où tu veux, si le gars là-bas » me montra t-il des doigts un homme très âgé qui regardait attentivement les deux adversaires se battre. « T'appelles 10fois et que ton cul n'est pas debout, t'as perdu »

Mes yeux vissés sur les deux hommes, la férocité du combat me fascina. Ces types étaient comme rongés par le feu, qui les rendaient impitoyable face à leur adversaire, plus acharnés.

« Kellan » se présenta l'homme

« Edward » serrais-je tout aussi fermement sa main

Kellan et moi finîmes par nous retrouver après le combat. Ancien militaire et boxeur, il avait décroché il y 5ans pour une balle perdue qu'il avait reçu à l'épaule. C'est l'un de ses potes qui lui avait parlé de ce genre de rencontres musclées. Il n'y participait pas souvent, seulement quand l'argent lui manquait. Si sa réputation dans le milieu n'était pas à la hauteur de celle qu'il possédait en étant un boxeur en compétition, il arrivait tout de même à s'imposer lors de quelques combats.

« Qu'est ce qui t'as amené ici ? »

« Savoir ce que je vaux en tant qu'homme » dis-je simplement

Je n'avais pas envie de m'étendre sur le pourquoi de cette remise en question. Trop long, trop douloureux.

« Si tu comptes un jour te retrouver en face de l'un de ces chiens, t'es mal parti mon gars...Tu ne dois pas peser plus de 70kg, ta belle gueule d'ange ne ferait même pas peur à une gosse de 5ans »

31 janvier 2013 – 21heures – Seattle

« Comment tu te sens ? » me demanda Kellan, alors que mon regard se perdait dans la pénombre des docks

« Serein » expirais-je doucement, traversé par un sentiment de plénitude

En quatre mois de combats, c'était bien la première fois que j'avais l'âme aussi paisible.

La rencontre avec Kellan m'a permis avec certitude de concrétiser ma détermination à retrouver une force physique et mentale. Après ce premier soir, nous nous étions revus plusieurs fois. Des heures, où il m'avait prévenu que s'introduire dans ce monde où les hommes se battaient comme des chiens enragés ne devait pas relever d'une décision prise à la légère. Ce que nous avions vu lors de notre première rencontre ne reflétait en rien les grands combats qui avaient lieu une à deux fois par mois. Ceux auxquels je voulais participer. Pourtant quelque chose avait tilté en moi pendant ce premier face à face auquel j'avais participé, comme ci malgré mon émasculation, je me sentais prêt à encaisser les coups pour acquérir une certaine notoriété dans ce milieu animal. Une notoriété qui me convaincrait que j'ai retrouvé mes couilles.

Alors après avoir repoussé tous ses avertissements, il avait accepté de m'aider à prendre du poids et du muscle. Chaque matin à 04heures, il s'était pointé devant l'immeuble, s'acharnant à me joindre sur mon téléphone. Jazz ne devait pas apprendre ce que je traficotais, il ne comprendrait pas. Le premier mois a sans doute était le plus éprouvant. L'alcool, la drogue et la cigarette avaient sérieusement atteint mes fonctions respiratoires et mes capacités à tenir sur plusieurs kilomètres. D'abord contre l'idée de m'abstenir de mes deux paquets de cigarettes par jour et de mon habituelle dose d'alcool, j'avais fini par céder aux recommandations de Kellan, et cesser du jour au lendemain toutes substances nuisibles à mon entraînement. Je ne sais plus combien de fois, Kellan avait du faire face à l'irritabilité du à la privation. Mon premier face à face, alors que je n'avais prit que 5kg fut...féroce. Il m'avait fallu être alité trois semaines sur un vieux canapé chez lui pour récupérer des dizaines d'ecchymoses inscrites sur ma peau. Mon mentor avait prétexté m'envoyer dans la cage, afin que je prenne conscience réellement du défi dans lequel je m'étais engagé. Et si je lui en ai sérieusement voulu à ce connard, il avait eu raison. J'étais aveuglé par l'instant où j'arriverais à réduire en cendre ce Derek. Mon challenge personnel. Cette massue représentait la terreur de tout combattant, depuis déjà deux ans. Détruire ce connard, serait le seul moyen pour moi de confronter Jesse, le jour du procès. Envahi par un vif sentiment de faiblesse et de honte après ce premier combat, ce qui m'avait permis de faire couler deux plus de litres de sueur lors de mes entraînement fut sans aucun doute l'appel de Teddy, alors que le mois de septembre se terminait. Sortie de sa léthargie, Bella avait donné un premier signe de vie après deux mois d'internement**. **Signe de vie prononcé après qu'un infirmier lui ait lu « _Les Hauts des Hurlevents_ », et plus particulièrement après qui lui ait cité les mots d'Emilie Bronte :

« Le mien, je l'aimerai malgré tout et je l'emporterai avec moi : il est dans mon âme. Et puis, ce qui me fait le plus souffrir, c'est cette prison délabrée, après tout. Il me tarde de m'échapper dans ce monde glorieux et d'y demeurer toujours, de ne plus le voir vaguement à travers mes larmes, de ne plus soupirer après lui, derrière les murailles d'un cœur endolori, mais d'être réellement avec lui et en lui »

_« Il n'y a qu'une chose qui puisse effrayé mes fantômes » avait-elle dit spontanément après que l'infirmier est terminé_

_« Quoi ? »_

_« Sentir que je lutte pour ne pas m'enfoncer dans l'obscurité, j'aime Edward, j'aime ce que nous sommes et ça, ça leur fait peur »_

Remis sur pieds, mes coups contre le punching-ball furent plus acharnés, mes jeux de jambes plus joueurs, mes séances d'abdos plus longues. Jesse n'était plus l'unique raison de ma nouvelle lubie, mais la sécurité de mon ange. Comme j'avais pu acquérir plus d'estime à ses yeux en mettant fin à mes addictions, reconstruire en elle un sentiment de sûreté était primordiale à sa sérénité. La thérapie devait certainement s'assurer que cela se fasse, mais elle n'en serait que plus rassurer si je ne restais plus l'homme caché sous sa capuche et ses lunettes qu'elle a connu. Elle méritait que je me démène pour la protéger. A la fin du mois d'octobre j'avais atteint le poids de 85kg et une technique de combat plus agressive, qui m'avait permis d'enchaîner 10 combats avec 7 victoires. Prenant doucement ma place dans le milieu des combats clandestins et une réputation plus retentissante, Kellan était convaincu que malgré ma courte expérience, je pouvais faire face à l'un des chiens les plus furieux. Selon ses dires, j'avais quelque chose de plus profond chez moi, qui me rendait beaucoup plus intelligent et endiablé face à mes adversaires. Malgré son soutien important qui m'avait permis d'être ici ce soir, je n'avais pas trouvé l'utilité de lui dire que rencontrer Jesse McDonald, alias l'homme le plus en vue du moment, était certainement cette blessure qu'il soupçonnait tant chez moi. Accessoirement, ma popularité amena les témoins de mes entrevues à parier plus et me permettre d'empocher plus d'argent que ne l'aurait fait ce boulot que j'avais fini par refuser dans ce lycée de Kirkland. Désireux de me défaire de mon meilleur ami et de cette obsession pathologique qu'il avait de se mêler de mes affaires, j'avais posé bagage dans un autre quartier à plusieurs kilomètres du sien. Mon compte en banque renfloué par mon passe-temps, je m'étais offert un espace plus royal que ce que j'avais habité précédemment. Pour la première fois depuis trois ans, j'occupais seul un appartement. Décidé à braver mes angoisses, je l'avais choisi ouvert, et exposé. Je ne devrais pas vivre dans la paranoïa, la crainte d'être constamment observé...Les clés en mains, je n'avais pourtant pas pu m'empêcher de refermer les stores en pleine journée, ne laissant que quelques rayons les traversaient. Je n'étais pas prêt.

Le plus rude fut malgré tout de vivre sans _elle_. Conscient de l'importance de sa présence pour mon bien être, celle ci ne s'exprimait jamais aussi fort que lorsque je me retrouvais deux à trois soirs par semaine dans cet appart. Les poings crispés dans le noir, la savoir en train de se battre pour guérir n'avaient plus d'importance, tout ce que je voyais c'est qu'elle n'était pas bonne pour moi. Bella Swan était un poison. Un putain de poison qui provoquait d'important dégâts psychologiques. C'était elle, continuellement.

Mes premiers pas dans la cour des grands, m'avait amené pour la première fois, il y a deux mois à l'_Entrepôt_. Lieu des plus impressionnantes altercations. Contrairement aux sous-sols où s'étaient passés mes précédents combats, l'entrepôt rendait l'événement plus spectaculaire. L'endroit très surveillé, les organisateurs – grandes figures d'importantes entreprises en tout genre – mettaient tout en œuvre pour attirer les curieux et les parieurs toujours plus nombreux. Je les soupçonnais d'avoir aussi des contacts avec la police, pour éviter les contrôles imprévus, qui pourraient foutre en l'air leur business illégal. Lumières, cages dignes des plus grands shows télévisés, les filles, tout y était pour vous impressionner. Tout pour me dissuader de me louper. Acharné à gagner plus de puissance, plus de regards, mon premier combat me valu le pseudonyme de _Fireball_, pour avoir était aussi dévastateur qu'une boule de feu et avoir défiguré et réduit à l'état de poussières les os de mon adversaire. Si aveuglé et dirigé par l'adrénaline qui coulait en quantité dans mon sang à la seconde où mon poing cogné le visage de ces connards, j'étais un prédateur perpétuellement affamé. J'avais si longtemps étouffé ma peine...chaque soir, c'était finalement tout mon être qui dégueulait sa rage, sa haine, sa tristesse. Et c'était certainement tout cette noirceur enivrante qui me rendait plus endiablé, plus vif et animal face à mon adversaire. J'avais soif de vengeance.

Mon temps énormément pris par mon objectif, Jazz et moi ne faisions que nous croiser, et pour chaque fois m'aboyer à la gueule que je restais toujours ce connard immature. Et malgré ça, je tenais à faire quelques aller retour chez lui, afin qu'il ne me soupçonne pas d'être revenu à mes ex plaisirs addictives. Focalisé sur mon but, je n'avais ni de temps pour lui, ni pour le reste de ma famille.

Alors que «_ Breathing _» de Jazon Derulo résonnait dans l'entrepôt pour faire patienter les parieurs présents en centaine ce soir, j'esquissais un sourire à l'entente des premiers mots chantés, qui résumaient parfaitement ces six mois d'enfer.

_« I only miss you when I breathing »_

Dans quelques jours, _elle_ sera de retour. Après six mois d'internement, Bella devait quitter l'institut pour préparer le procès avec son avocate. Le psychiatre avait donné son autorisation de sortie après une analyse finale de ces capacités à aborder sainement le procès. Je n'étais pas sûr que nous puissions nous voir avant le début du procès. L'associé de Calvin m'avait informé, sûrement après avoir su que je côtoyais plus intimement Bella, qu'il ne faudrait en aucun cas que nous puissions communiquer, afin de ne pas faire correspondre nos témoignages.

« Tu veux toujours pas me dire pourquoi tu t'arrêtes en si bon chemin ? » me demanda Kellan

Dans une semaine, j'avais un vol pour Phœnix. J'avais donc pris la décision que ce face à face avec Derek serait le dernier. J'avais atteint mon but. Cette nuit, je partirais avec mon honneur récupéré, je n'avais plus rien à faire ici.

« Jesse McDonald est le type qui m'a amené à vouloir que tu me coaches »

« McDonald, c'est ce type dont tout le monde parle »

« Il s'est introduit chez moi, a violé ma femme et buté mon bébé...dans quelques jours, je vais devoir témoigner avec une autre de ses victimes »

« Tu veux dire que le mec qui a torturé Phil Dwyer est aussi celui qui a buté ta famille ? » s'écria t-il surpris

« J'ai été sa première victime » dis-je avant de me tourner et de rejoindre l'entrepôt

Cette nuit, Derek Cole serait un vieux souvenir pour la centaine de spectateurs. Le sang bouillonnant à l'entente la foule de parieurs qui m'appelaient, je marchais jusqu'à la cage où s'y trouvait déjà Derek, tout en repoussant les putes qui s'accrochaient à mon cou. Ces salopes avaient toujours eu pâle figure à côté de Bella, même si elles mettaient à rude épreuve mon abstinence. Chaque minute sans elle était devenue un supplice pour mes couilles, qui viraient au bleu, me renvoyant durement à l'époque où la tension était insoutenable entre nous.

Face à Derek, ce connard aux airs suffisants me sourit fièrement, j'en fis de même, Je n'oublierais pas ses réflexions moqueuses, lorsque je l'avais rencontré il y a un mois dans un bar, pour le défier. Il avait entendu parler de moi, m'avait vu même me battre, mais selon lui je n'avais aucune chance. Prêt à l'affrontement, je fus le premier à attaquer et infliger un coup de massue sur son visage. Ce connard n'en fut étourdi que quelques secondes et je souris à cet enfoiré qui riposta violemment. Dans la seconde suivante, je lui renvoyais une missive plus assassine. Son visage s'écrasa aussitôt au sol et la foule m'encouragea avec une ferveur assourdissante. Il se releva au troisième rappel malgré quelques vertiges et nous reprîmes. Comme chaque fois, le visage de Jesse doubla celui de mon adversaire et mes poings plus meurtriers. Derek fut à terre, et moi à mon apothéose. Ce soir, j'avais des putains de couilles en or.

Les bras levés devant la foule qui m'acclamaient, j'hurlais de tout mon soul, plus que jamais certain que plus aucun chien ne m'humiliera, ni moi...ni celle qui me fusillait du regard au milieu de l'amas entassé autour d'elle.


	23. Chapter 23

**Hello girls ! Me voilà de retour avec un new chapitre...Est-ce que ça a été si long que ça ? Désolée**

**J'espère que vous passez toutes de bonnes vacances, même pour celles qui se démènent au travail :(**

**Je tenais encore à vous dire combien j'étais touchée par vos commentaires, et merci à toutes celles qui m'ajoutent en favoris !**

**Guest : désolée pour les fautes, promis j'essaie de faire de mon mieux pour les éviter ! Merci pour ta review qui m'a fait très plaisir et aussi sourire. xoxo**

**anna : voilà la suite lol. je sais pas encore d'idée sur le nombre de chapitres avant l'épilogue. J'écris juste au feeling.**

**Guest, framboise07, moinini, bellaeva, birginie, Habswifes, Grazie, odrey010, nodame : merci pour vos reviews et vos encouragements qui m'aident toujours à avancer et mieux faire ! xoxo**

**Maryfanfictions : Je sais que je vous ai pas ménager niveau rebondissements, mais promis pour celui là, rien de catastrophique n'est prévu lol. merci pour ta review. xoxo**

**Anais88 : Est-ce que t'es au courant du fait que j'attends toujours avec impatience l'analyse de mes chapitres ! merci pour tes reviews. xoxo**

**CeriseBella : Merci merci merci pour ta review qui m'a fait très plaisir. J'essaie au mieux de rendre un truc agréable à lire, et savoir que vous appréciez ma manière d'écrire, c'est juste... !**

**Ilonka : Ps de souci pour un résumé. Par contre tu as dit l'histoire, donc je sais pas trop si il s'agit seulement du chapitre précédent ou carrément de toute la fiction ? **

**Pour ce qui est du PDV Edward : C'est la mauvaise rencontre avec deux hommes près d'un bar, qui lui a donné ce déclic et encourager à participer à ce genre de combats. **

**Dis moi ce qui ne va pas, et je me ferais un plaisir de te l'expliquer. Pas de souci chérie !**

**titiguizmo55 : c'est exactement ça que je voulais retranscrire. J'ai du mal avec l'idée qu'on puisse finalement se remettre de la mort de quelqu'un, c'est pour ça que malgré une amélioriation chez eux, je veux quand même garder cette douleur qui reste présente. merci pour ta review**

**calimero59 : j'ai moi même fantasmé en imaginant un Edward boxeur de 95kg...J'en bavais presque lol. merci pour ta review. **

**Merci vraiment pour vos reviews, et aussi à celles qui passent simplement par là !**

**Donc voilà un nouveau chapitre, qui j'espère vous plaira...**

* * *

><p><strong>Leur histoire, c'est la théorie des dominos, mais à l'envers. Au lieu de se faire tomber, ils s'aident à se relever<strong>

**Anna Gavalda**

Teddy fulminait devant moi, furieux de la nouvelle reconversion de mon ex-professeur et petit ami. J'étais certaine qu'il pourrait me balancer par dessus son épaule et m'emmener à Madagascar, si il savait ce que je ressentais à cet instant. Observer avec attention et fascination mon homme – _Mon_ homme – s'acharnait comme le plus sauvage des prédateurs avait attisé en moi une chaleur ahurissante. J'étais certaine d'être capable de mettre le feu dans tous le hangar. Ça n'aurait pas être du être aussi bon, ça n'aurait pas du me rendre aussi excité, fiévreuse. Je sortais de psychiatrie après avoir passé une éternité à combattre mes pulsions sauvages, et cet idiot venait à nouveau ravivait cette ardeur pour la bestialité. J'étais comme une sevrée, fière d'avoir pu s'en sortir mais si tentée par ses anciennes addictions. Difficilement, je tentais de rester impassible devant Teddy, ou au moins feinter la colère.

« Est-ce que je peux être seule avec lui ? » tentais-je, intimidée par son regard assassin

« Hors de question que je te laisse avec une brute pareille » pointa t-il furieusement du doigt Edward

« Je connais mes nouvelles limites, je n'aime pas autant que toi ce qu'on vient de voir » mentis-je. « Mais je dois lui parler »

« Tes nouvelles limites, Bells, tu es encore »

« Si tu oses dire fragile, je te jure que je vais m'énerver...Je vais bien, je contrôle mes émotions »

« Tu es sûre de ça ? »

« Je t'appelle dans une heure...Une heure, pour te dire ce qu'il en est et où nous sommes »

Je me servais de ma moue habituelle dont peu de personne résistait, et criais intérieurement de joie lorsque je le sentis me céder.

« Je suis déterminée à réussir la post-cure, même le psy l'a dit...Je sais que l'institut m'a protégé de l'extérieur mais je veux faire mes preuves auprès de toi, du juge et de papa, alors laisses moi gérer les choses, et me prouvais à moi même que j'ai réussi à en finir »

« Une heure ! »

« Une heure »

Il embrassa mon front et quitta le vestiaire non sans avoir chuchoté un mot à l'oreille d'Edward.

Seule, j'allumais une seconde cigarette, agacée par la présence des pimbêches qui gloussaient dans un coin de la pièce alors qu'un homme tout aussi imposant que lui semblait débriefer avec lui. Ses plaies soignées, il lui fut conseiller de passer quelques examens cérébraux pour écarter toutes hémorragies internes, malgré tout non suspectées pour le moment. Sur pieds, son regard s'encra au mien instinctivement. J'aimais ce qu'il y avait. J'avais aimé le voir anéantir cet homme et si ce connard avait crevé dans ce combat de chien, j'étais sûre d'y ressentir que de la fierté pour l'homme que j'aimais. Je ne pouvais pas renier mes instincts animales, certes développés depuis seulement deux ans, mais aujourd'hui profondément encrés en moi. Mes ardeurs prirent le dessus et je fus submergée par une tension cataclysmique.

Ce changement était pour le moins très inattendu. Il émanait de lui une aveuglante virilité, qui me rendait si fière de lui, si béate et...amoureuse, pathétiquement amoureuse. Il renvoyait l'image de l'homme par excellence. Le confort, la fierté, la sécurité...La sécurité. Voilà un sentiment qui m'avait brutalement quitté il y a deux ans, et depuis l'instabilité dans laquelle je vivais, était quelque chose qui m'avait continuellement effrayé. J'avais perdu la seule personne qui pouvait répondre à mes attentes, les satisfaire avec qualité. Personne n'avait su le faire après elle. Pourtant ce soir, devant le seul homme qui avait su tirer de moi une volonté de s'en sortir, était aussi celui qui saurait apaiser mes craintes. Alkyle disait que ma personnalité borderline faisait de moi quelqu'un de très exigeant émotionnellement, et je ne pouvais lutter contre. J'avais besoin d'une force à mes côtés et en moi pour me soutenir chaque jour et me certifier que j'étais en plus d'être aimer comme je le méritais, être aussi sécuriser. Edward était cette force. Il était cette conviction que j'étais quelqu'un d'aimée, forte et rassurée.

Sans bouger, il ordonna – sans me lâcher des yeux - à celui que j'avais identifié comme son mentor, de virer toute la clique de salopes qui se pavanaient autour de lui. Ces putes que j'avais toujours pour habitude d'assimiler aux affreuses sangsues qui vous collaient à la peau, se firent plus obstinés, et je frissonnais sous le plaisir de voir Edward les pousser furieusement à l'extérieur.

Je jetais le mégot de ma cigarette et sautais de mon perchoir, restant tout de même à distance de ce connard. J'étais consciente être à l'origine de cette longue séparation alors qu'il m'avait supplié rester auprès de lui. Il avait tout les droits de me tourner le dos, mais je ne supportais pas l'idée qu'il ait pu vouloir en finir avec nous. Je ne supportais pas l'idée qu'il se soit retrouvé dans les bras d'une de ses putes. Il m'appartenait. J'étais celle qui avait été auprès de lui lorsqu'il était sous l'influence de ses addictions, j'étais celle qui lui avait permis de faire le deuil de sa femme. Aucune de ses nanas ne savaient qui il était, et ce qui l'avait tant motivé ce soir à anéantir son adversaire. Il ne pouvait pas être heureux auprès d'une femme, autre que moi.

Rhabillé, il fit les quelques pas qui nous séparaient alors que je contournais la table pour buter contre le mur. Furieuse de voir son visage craché autant de prétention, je le laissais pourtant venir jusqu'à moi. Parmi mes centaines de faiblesses, son regard si intense et expressif était sans doute en tête de liste pour me faire flancher à une vitesse déconcertante. Quoi qu'il ait pu faire, j'étais incapable de m'imposer devant lui. Surtout cette nuit. Surtout face à sa putain de perfection.

Le cœur affolé, mes tripes se tordant durement, je cessais de respirer quand sa main vint enlacer doucement mon cou.

« Six putains de mois » articula t-il durement

« Je sais » déglutis-je difficilement

Sans ajouter quoi que ce soit, il attrapa ma main et nous ramena précipitamment à l'extérieur. Dans une luxueuse Range Rovers noire, il me fit monter avant de s'installer derrière le volant et de quitter rapidement le parking de l'entrepôt et de rejoindre la route. Se préoccupant peu de la vitesse à laquelle il roulait, nous gagnâmes le quartier de Belltown pour descendre dans le parking sous-terrain d'un grand immeuble résidentiel. Garés sur un emplacement près des ascenseurs, je descendais et laissais Edward s'emparer de nouveau de ma main pour nous guider jusqu'à l'étage où se trouvait son appartement. J'imaginais que vivre seul, lui évitait de répondre aux inquiétudes de sa famille. A l'intérieur de l'appartement, je n'eus pas le temps de faire un pas, que je fus brutalement plaqué contre le mur, assailli par la bouche inquisitrice d'Edward qui me dépouilla de mes moyens. Ses mots soufflés une heure auparavant prirent tous leur sens. Les efforts fournis en thérapie m'avait totalement vidé de mes souvenirs, et plus particulièrement de la chaleur de ses baisers. Avec autant de ferveur dévoratrice, je répondis à son baiser tout en le débarrassant avec empressement de son sweat et de son tee-shirt. Les mains plaqués contre le mur derrière moi, je me retrouvais à moitié nue à mon tour, avant d'être transporté dans ses bras jusqu'à la chambre où il me jeta sur le lit. Mes mains sur la fermeture de ma jupe en cuir, je la défis quand il me dégagea de mes Doc Martens pour m'extirper plus facilement de ma jupe. _Six putains de mois._ Son short à terre, il vint se caler entre mes jambes pour jouer vulgairement avec ma langue. Je convulsais sous le plaisir douloureux alors qu'il attisa un feu qui me ravagea les tripes. Le buste relevé, il ôta furieusement mon soutien-gorge qu'il jeta derrière moi. A bout de souffle, il me manqua pourtant quand il promena ses lèvres sur ma peau, abordant avec tout autant de désir ma poitrine dont il titilla de la langue les bouts.

« Edward » l'appelais-je, torturée par le plaisir douloureux qu'il me procurait

Sa bouche quitta mes seins, et je convulsais quand son souffle chaud percuta le bas de mon ventre. Ses doigts sur l'ourlet de mon tanga, une quantité déconcertante de sang afflua vers mon cerveau en l'observant déshabiller mon corps plus qu'il ne l'était. Cette étincelle dans le regard, voilà ce pourquoi je vivais, pour faire perdurer cette putain de magnifique étincelle. Il quitta le lit une seconde pour se dégager de son boxer et laisser son érection me pointer sévèrement. Je n'avais jamais autant convoité son corps qu'aujourd'hui. Il se glissa de nouveau entre mes jambes, et la rencontre entre nos deux sexes m'arracha un souffle rauque. Le feu fut plus dévastateur, destructeur et il nous fut impossible de prolonger de quelques secondes les préliminaires. Une main cherchant aveuglément quelque chose dans le tiroir de sa table de chevet, je l'arrêtais.

« Stérilet » marmonnais-je contre ses lèvres

Aussitôt, il enserra sa queue, un sourire soulagé aux lèvres, et mon corps s'arqua instinctivement en sentant son gland venir doucement s'immiscer en moi. Son regard verrouillé au mien, il me pénétra doucement, jaugeant dans mes yeux le moindre mal. Le manque des derniers mois m'en épargna et rapidement son souffle chaud contre mes lèvres entre-ouvertes accompagna son ascension en moi. Mes mains dans ses cheveux, je ne pus m'empêcher de pleurnicher plusieurs fois son nom contre ses lèvres. _Six putains de mois_. Les yeux relevés sur les siens, je reconnus le même regard que lorsqu'il planait et c'est toute la pièce qui brûla. L'idée de savoir que le sexe entre nous était à la hauteur des trips que nous avions connu me submergea. Nos lèvres formant un large « O », il inculqua contre moi des mouvements de bassins incontrôlés. Mon corps souffrit sous le feu qui fut plus agressif qu'atténué. Nos corps réclamant une jouissance qui elle seule pourrait nous soulager, je renversais nos positions. Les mains de mon homme sur mes hanches, son regard s'accrocha au point de notre union quelques secondes, visiblement fasciné par la manière dont sa queue avait de m'investir férocement et avec une vitesse déconcertante. Notre ébat bestial finit par nous ramener jusqu'à une jouissance sismique qui nous apaisa tout les deux. Hors d'haleine, la poigne d'Edward sur mes hanches se fit moins forte alors que je dégageais mon front transpirant de mes cheveux. Sans un mot, je me redressais pour apercevoir son sperme coulé le long de mes cuisses. Je quittais le lit, les jambes tremblantes et allais trouver la salle de bains pour m'en débarrasser. Dans la grande douche italienne, je me laissais glisser contre la paroi vitrée, dont le froid me fit du bien. Edward vint me rejoindre, restant tout de même dans l'encadrement de la douche.

« Y a un truc entre nous...je veux dire sur le plan sexuel, un truc vraiment très... » tentais-je de chercher mes mots, les yeux dans le vague

« Explosif ? »

« Ouais...une fusion si »

« Volcanique »

« Ouais » souris-je béate

« Est-ce que tu doutes toujours de moi ? »

Étonnée, je relevais les yeux vers lui.

« Combien de fois as-tu envisagée tuer les salopes qui m'attendaient ? »

« Trente cinq fois, et de trente cinq manières différentes » ris-je

« La thérapie semble avoir fait des miracles »

« Faut croire »

« Swan » redevint-il sérieux

« Ouais »

« C'est la dernière fois que j'accepte que tu me reviennes, je veux pas à revivre les six derniers mois, et si t'avises de vouloir te tirer de nouveau, alors ce sera la dernière fois...Je n'imagine pas aimer ou baiser une autre nana que toi, mais si tu continus de me fuir, je me contenterais de quelqu'un d'autre, que j'aimerais certainement moins, mais auprès de qui je n'aurais pas à m'inquiéter perpétuellement de la voir me faire souffrir »

« Je sais »

« Je dois rejoindre quelques amis, alors on devrait se doucher et se rhabiller, pour qu'on puisse être ensuite tranquille »

Il m'aida à me relever et nous nous débarrassions rapidement des traces de notre ébat. Mes cheveux épargnés par l'eau, je les relâchais après avoir revêtit mes vêtements. Prêts, Edward s'arrêta avant que nous ne sortions.

« Qu'est-ce qui y a ? »

« Tu m'as manqué »

Je souris avant de me redresser sur la point des pieds pour embrasser ses lèvres.

Stoppés dans une des avenues du quartier de Belltown, Edward tendit sa main pour que je l'attrape, alors qu'il m'attendait de l'autre côté de la voiture. Voulant échapper rapidement au froid agressif de la nuit, Edward nous fit courir jusqu'à l'arrière d'un bar où il ne lui fallut frapper qu'une fois avant qu'un homme vienne nous ouvrir. Le vent de chaleur soufflé par la foule présente dans ce qui ressemblait à une immense maison, me fit du bien et je me permis de retirer mon écharpe. Au milieu de la cinquantaine voir centaine de personnes présentes, Edward ria alors que tous criaient en répétant son pseudo. Toute cette attention égalait finalement la prétention qu'avait tant craché son visage une heure auparavant. Une grande rousse, aux cheveux aussi sauvagement bouclé que les miens s'approcha pour enlacer Edward qui lâcha ma main pour répondre à son étreinte. J'en fus jalouse. Pas d'eux, mais d'elle. Elle était magnifique. Son corps moulé dans un jean noir, son décolleté certes moins fourni que le mien fut malgré tout joliment mis en valeur. L'idée qu'il ait pu me tromper avec elle, au vue de l'accolade chaleureuse qu'ils échangeaient, refit surface, mais cette fois avec la pensée qu'il aurait eu raison. Je n'avais rien de sa classe. Ce petit con avait toujours décidément réussi à bien s'entourer. La jeune femme nous tendit deux coupes de champagnes, que me retira rapidement Edward des mains, avant qu'elle ne siffle pour attirer l'attention des gens présents dans la pièce.

« Quand j'ai entendu dire que Kellan comptait entraîner cette asperge...Enfin, de ce qu'il en reste » détailla t-elle Edward avec un sourire moqueur, qui fit rire toute l'assemblée. « Je me suis dit que ce petit con allait se faire bouffer tout cru »

« Et c'est ce qui s'est passé! » se moqua Kellan, que je reconnus près d'elle

« Qui aurait pu croire que ce petit con devienne cette magnifique chair fraîche, n'est-ce pas les filles ! »

Mes poings étaient prêt à cogner chacune des salopes qui venaient de crier.

« Je voudrais qu'on porte un toast à notre sexy bad boy, qui en plus de nous avoir divertit pendant près de 4mois, nous as permis de s'assurer un plan retraite »

Son verre en l'air, il tinta avec l'un de ceux que tenaient Edward. La musique repris et la jeune femme remarqua enfin ma présence. Je tournais ma casquette quand elle vint chaleureusement me serrer contre elle.

« Es-tu réellement en train de me présenter ta petite amie et celle qui accessoirement attise la jalousie de toutes les nanas de cette ville » taquina t-elle Edward

« J.J, c'est Bella, Bells je te présente J.J barmaid et amie » finit par faire les présentations cet idiot

« Ravis de te rencontrer, maintenant je sais pourquoi il a tant voulu cacher ton identité »

« Le plaisir est partagé » fis-je poliment

« Personne ne t'embêtera ici, donc profiter de la soirée »

« Merci » dis-je timidement

Mal à l'aise vis à vis d'elle, je fus très vite obligée d'abandonner l'idée que cette fille en voulait à Edward. Animée par une certaine folie, notre échange fut extrêmement douloureux pour mes côtes qui souffraient sous les multiples fous-rires qu'elle me procurait. Après s'être moqué des premières performances d'Edward, qui avait tout au long essayé de la faire taire, elle aborda avec précaution ma vie d'avant, la passion que j'avais de revisiter avec humour les titres les plus célèbres, mais aussi des exploits de Phil. Pour je ne sais quelle raison, la thérapie peut être, parler de lui me fit du bien. Lui révéler l'homme qu'il était en dehors de la presse me rappela que je n'ai pas toujours été malheureuse.

C'est une bagarre à quelques mètres de nous, qui finit par nous interrompre et obliger J.J à s'excuser pour aller s'occuper des deux hommes. Edward en profita pour nous isoler contre le coin d'un des autres salons de la grande maison. Le dos tourné aux autres, Edward nous octroya un petit moment d'intimité, pour prendre mon visage dans sa main et me soutirer un long baiser.

« Dis moi encore que tu m'aimes et que je suis la seule qui compte, peu importe le fait que ces filles te méritent certainement mieux que moi » exigeais-je sévèrement

Il ne répondit pas, et au lieu de ça sa langue vint s'insinuer doucement dans ma bouche, pour m'enlever cette fois une caresse plus brutale, un baiser plus dévorant. A bout de souffle, ses jades furent celles qui me coupèrent réellement le souffle. J'avais la sensation que tout l'amour qu'il ressentait pour moi n'avait jamais jailli aussi fort qu'aujourd'hui. Son visage était dur, et pourtant je ne pus nier jouir du mal que ça lui faisait de m'aimer. Il aurait voulu pouvoir faire autrement, je le savais. Avoir pu m'abandonner dans ce centre et reconstruire une vie qui serait beaucoup plus saine et moins éprouvante que celle que je lui offrais. J'aurais voulu l'en libérer, je n'étais certainement pas ce dont il avait besoin après Sarah, pourtant...J'en ressentis de la satisfaction.

Enjouée alors que « _How we do_ » de la britannique Rita Ora résonné dans toute la pièce, et que l'effervescence monta d'un cran, je piquais le verre que tenais Edward pour le boire cul sec, lui redonner et me mettre à danser devant lui, ce qui le fit rire. Et sous son regard brillant et amusé, je fus comme frappé par une révélation...C'était ça ! Le bonheur, c'était ça ! Mon bonheur n'était pas ce que je pensais. Il n'était pas une joie constante, qui m'amenait à me sentir bien à partir du moment où je me réveille, jusqu'à la fin de ma journée. Mais à cet instant, ce moment intense où j'avais la sensation que rien n'entachait mon sourire. Kennedy Douglas avait de meilleurs mots pour expliquer ça. Une parenthèse...Une parenthèse pendant laquelle j'arrivais à me fuir, à ne plus être Bella l'orpheline ou la dépressive, mais juste une fille de 18ans qui s'éclate avec son petit ami. C'était ça le bonheur, une parenthèse dans mon enfer. Et je crois que ça suffisait à me persuader que je pouvais aimer la vie.

Et alors que j'oubliais avoir assuré à mon tuteur l'appeler quatre heures auparavant, mon téléphone finit par vibrer dans mon soutien-gorge.

« Teddy m'appelle, je vais sortir quelques minutes pour le rassurer » prévins-je Edward

« Je viens avec toi »

« C'est pas la peine, j'ai juste besoin de sortir quelques secondes pour qu'il évite d'entendre tout ce monde »

Il ne m'écouta pas. Sa main dans la mienne, il prévint son mentor de son départ pour que nous puissions nous rendre à la voiture.

« Mon portable était dans mon sac » mentis-je à Teddy. « On discute chez lui, sur la 3ième avenue du quartier de Belltown »

« Tu devais revenir à l'hôtel Swan ! » cria t-il

« Je suis mieux ici ! Je n'ai transgressé aucune règle, alors laisses moi passer une soirée tranquille, je contrôle les choses, je n'ai pas besoin que tu joues les chiens de garde, je t'appellerais demain matin pour que tu puisses te rendre compte par toi même que je vais bien » finis-je par raccrocher

Ma conversation terminée, Edward démarra pour joindre son appartement.

« Il pourrait lancer un avis de recherche »

« Je gère ma vie comme je l'entends, ce type m'étouffe »

« Il pense que je pourrais t'influencer et réduire tous les efforts produits en thérapie, ça peut se comprendre »

« Je ne suis pas une petite chose innocente ! »

Stoppés à un feux tricolore, il se tourna vers moi. Son regard encré au mien, quelque chose dans ses émeraudes fit monter une soudaine chaleur en moi.

« Tout à l'heure...ce qu'il y avait dans tes yeux était si bandant »

Sa main glissa le long de ma cuisse, et mon cœur s'affola sous sa caresse lente.

« Tu n'étais pas en colère » se pencha t-il sur mes lèvres

Cet homme signerait à coup sûr ma mort un de ces jours !

« Tu étais excitée, tu avais ce même regard lorsque tu es au bord de l'orgasme »

« Je n'aurais pas du ressentir ça » soufflais-je contre ses lèvres, totalement ensorcelée par sa voix rocailleuse

« Pourtant tu l'as ressenti ce putain de truc qui te tord les tripes, et cette frénésie ici » caressa t-il la peau sous mon sein gauche.

« Je ne peux pas ressentir ça »

« Je voulais juste que tu te sentes en sécurité avec moi »

« Tu nous protégeras » lui assurais-je

« Toujours »

Mes mains dans ses cheveux, sa langue accueillit la mienne avec ferveur.

« Tu nous fais perdre du temps Swan » ria t-il avant de redémarrer, le feu passé au vert depuis quelques minutes

Allumée par les caresses de ce petit con qui s'amusait de mon excitation douloureuse à contenir, c'est avec empressement que nous rejoignions son appartement pour un second round plus énergique que le précédent. Haletant, nous restions une longue minute à nous toiser. Pour ma part, envahi par un sentiment déconcertant de me sentir enfin libre. A contre cœur, j'avais du abandonné la partie de moi qui se battait à contre courant, contre son passé, pour laisser place à une Bella plus mature, plus aguerri. Je ne serais jamais probablement plus heureuse que lorsque ma mère était auprès de moi, mais je ne serais jamais plus malheureuse que ces deux dernières années. C'était fini. Aujourd'hui pour la première fois depuis près de deux ans, j'avais réussi à m'évader de l'enfer qu'était mon existence. J'avais réussi à abandonner l'espoir que ma mère me revienne, abandonner toutes sources de plaisir empoisonné, et l'idée que Jesse me surveillait peu importe où je me trouvais. J'en avais fini, Jesse n'était pas encore en taule, mais je ne me ferais plus de mal pour cet enfoiré. Ni à moi, ni à ceux que j'aime.

Notre souffle repris, Edward enroula de nouveau sa langue dans ma bouche pour me soutirer un langoureux baiser.

« Comment tu te sens ? » finit-il par me demander, en caressant mon nez du sien

Pendant quelques secondes, j'hésitais à lui révéler la pathologie dont je souffrais. Il avait tant supporté de moi, j'étais effrayé à l'idée de lui dire que ma personnalité instable pourrait nous causer d'autres soucis. Mais il avait besoin de savoir, et d'avoir confiance en moi.

« Le psy a dit que mes penchants marginaux relevaient d'une personnalité borderline...C'est souvent présent chez les ados qui ont eu un manque de leurs parents plus jeunes, mais il pense que la perte de l'excès d'attention de ma mère a déclenché ça...Il pense aussi que c'est pour ça que j'ai tant mis à l'épreuve mon père ou mes amis...J'ai du mal avec l'idée qu'on me refuse quelque chose, ou que quelqu'un que j'aime ne soit pas constamment focaliser sur moi, c'est ce qui a donné mes tentatives suicidaires ou mes crises de colères »

« Qu'est ce que t'en pense ? »

« J'ai eu un choc quand il m'a révélé que j'étais une sorte de manipulatrice capricieuse...mais il a eu raison, j'ai agi de la même manière avec toi...Quand je suis entrée dans ce programme, je voulais d'une manière te faire du mal aussi, tu t'en sortais mieux que moi et j'en suis devenue jalouse, j'ai cru que tu finirais par me laisser tomber en réapprenant à vivre, alors j'ai voulu te tester...J'ai honte de ce que j'ai pu être, ça m'a rendu malade pendant des semaines avant que je n'accepte que ce qu'il dise soit vrai »

« Je ne suis pas en colère contre toi, je l'ai été mais ce soir, je suis heureux de savoir que tu es là »

« Je vais bien, je te le promets » m'empressais-je de dire. « J'ai des antidépresseurs qui marchent vraiment bien...Je ne vois plus un couteau comme une possible façon pour moi de me faire du mal, et le docteur Alkyle m'a aidé à trouver une excellente manière de contrôler mes colères, j'ai eu des séances de boxe qui m'ont beaucoup aidé à faire face à mes subites crises de rage, je te le jure »

« Je te crois ma puce »

« Je veux pas que tu t'enfuis, ou que tu crois que tout ça n'a servi à rien »

« Teddy m'a informé chaque mois de tes progrès, et je suis heureux de t'entendre me dire la vérité, parce que j'ai appris trop tard que tu me mentais à moi aussi sur tes états d'âme, tu ne m'as jamais dit que tu te sentais persécuter par Jesse »

« Je voulais pas que tu me crois folle »

« Je ne t'ai jamais cru folle »

« Je sais...Mais Charlie m'a assuré longtemps la même chose et il a finit par croire ce que les autres pensaient »

Pendant un long moment, nous restions silencieux, profitant juste d'une longue étreinte amoureuse.

« Comment as-tu su pour l'entrepôt ? » finit-il par me demander

« Je suis passée chez Jazz, parce que c'est la dernière adresse que tu as laissé à Teddy »

« Tu aurais du me prévenir que tu étais libre »

« Pour que tu puisses me mentir ? »

« Je ne fais rien de mal Bells » fronça t-il les sourcils

« Mais ça ne t'aurais pas empêché de me mentir...Tu aurais pu mourir Edward, qu'est ce qui s'est passé pour que tu te retrouves dans ce genre d'arènes ? »

Son visage blêmit à ma demande. Pas décidé à justifier son nouveau choix de vie, il se déroba et se releva pour enfiler son boxer. Sa fuite ne fit qu'accentuer mes interrogations. Je me relevais à mon tour pour remettre mon tanga et mon soutien-gorge. Dans la cuisine, je fus étonnée de le voir ouvrir avec une clé, la porte d'un grand placard à nourriture caché derrière un mur.

_Comment oublier que Jesse avait réussi à nous maîtriser en empoisonnant le dernier repas de nos familles..._

Il s'empara d'une bouteille d'eau, alors que je me plantais devant lui. Je n'eus pas le temps d'aligner deux mots, qu'il posa son eau sur le plan de travail, aménagé au centre de la cuisine, pour caresser ma joue. Les règlements de compte n'étaient définitivement pas pour cette nuit.

« J'ai fait ça pour nous, pour toi » dit-il doucement

« Je comprends pas, qu'est ce que le « nous » vient faire dans cette histoire »

« Est-ce que tu aurais préféré retrouver la petite vierge effarouchée que j'étais » haussa t-il le ton, irrité que je ne sois pas si heureuse de le retrouver dans cet état

Sa répartie me surprit.

« Tu...Tu n'étais pas une vierge effarouchée ! »

« Comment t'appelles le fait que j'ai été incapable de me défendre contre des petits connards ! »

« C'est donc ça qui t'as amené ici ? »

« Je voulais juste récupérer une dignité...Et me confronter à ces hommes était pour moi le seul moyen de me persuader que je pouvais être à nouveau un homme...Un homme capable de te protéger »

« Je n'ai jamais douté de la sécurité que tu pouvais m'offrir » attrapais-je son visage pour capter son regard fuyard

« Ne mens pas Bells...Tu...Tu dormais avec une artillerie, même lorsqu'on dormait ensemble »

« Pas pour me défendre...Je voulais pouvoir buter Jesse, parce que je pensais un jour avec la chance le confronter et venger mes parents » relevais-je les yeux pour stopper mes larmes fugueuses

Sa colère disparut devant mon regard embué, et j'appréciais ses énormes bras m'engloutir dans un étau rassurant.

« Je suis bien avec toi » lui assurais-je. « Je suis furieuse que tu aies pu mettre aussi facilement ta vie en danger, mais ne dis pas à Teddy que je suis fière d'avoir récupéré un mâle » fis-je avec une voix grave, ce qui le fit sourire.

« Je ne veux plus que personne te fasse de mal »

« Qui pourrait en t'ayant à mes côtés »

**…**

**« **J'aime être avec toi parce que je ne m'ennuie jamais. Même quand on ne se parle pas, même quand on ne se touche pas, même quand on n'est pas dans la même pièce, je ne m'ennuie pas. Je ne m'ennuie jamais. Je crois que c'est parce que j'ai confiance en toi, j'ai confiance en tes pensées. Tu peux comprendre ça ? Tout ce que je vois de toi et tout ce que je ne vois pas, je l'aime. Pourtant je connais tes défauts. Mais justement, j'ai l'impression que tes défauts vont bien avec mes qualités. Nous n'avons pas peur des mêmes choses. Même nos démons vont bien ensemble !

**Toi, tu vaux mieux que ce que tu montres et moi, c'est le contraire, moi, j'ai besoin de ton regard pour avoir un peu plus de matière »**

Anna Gavalda

Réveillée par les sirènes d'une ambulance, j'émergeais brusquement d'une nuit trop courte mais d'un sommeil malgré tout réparateur. Malgré une nuit à assouvir la frustration des derniers mois, je me sentais reposée, apaisée. Les yeux sur la gueule d'ange qui dormait profondément à côté de moi, je rougis de la liberté que nous avions mis dans nos ébats. Edward avait définitivement changé ma façon de faire l'amour. Jake m'avait appris tout ce que je savais du sexe, que j'avais appris à plaire tout en me faisant plaisir. Il avait du respect pour moi, il était doux et prévenant. Edward était différent. Le sexe n'avait rien de propre. Edward ne craignait pas me balancer sur une table pour me prendre furieusement ou m'obliger à me cambrer et m'arracher une jouissance dans une levrette. Mon amour pour lui ne me consumait jamais autant que lorsque je me retrouvais nue contre lui. Et je n'étais jamais aussi vivante que quand il me faisait sienne.

J'esquissais un sourire amer, en constatant que mon premier sentiment de plénitude ne perdurait pas.

_Maman_...

Déjà deux ans. Deux ans sans toi...Deux ans sans toi et je n'y arrive pas. Il y a une chose qui a manqué dans mon éducation. Tu m'as appris beaucoup de choses maman. Mes premiers pas. Dormir sans la lumière. Traverser seule la rue. Être forte face aux critiques. Rire pour vivre. Profiter pour ne pas regretter. Partager pour mieux recevoir. Mais tu ne m'as pas appris à faire face à ton absence. Tu ne m'as jamais dit qu'un jour il arriverait où tu disparaîtrais. Tu ne m'as jamais dit que la seule raison qui me donnait assez confiance pour éteindre la lumière, c'est parce que j'étais sûre que tu te trouvais au bout du couloir. Je n'ai pas eu le temps. Je n'ai pas eu assez de temps avec toi. Ton sourire me manque. Tes conseils et ton éternel optimisme.

Affamée, je quittais doucement le lit pour rejoindre la salle de bains et y faire un brin de toilette. A moitié nue devant la glace, je restais un long moment à contempler mon reflet. L'absence du chagrin qui a si longtemps ravagé mon visage devrait-elle m'inquiétait maman ? Est-ce que c'est ça le deuil, oublier volontairement que mon monde a tourné autour de vous pendant un temps ? Ta perte a si longtemps aspiré mon horizon, je ne suis plus sûre d'être prête pour vivre de nouveau à la lumière du jour...J'ai peur...Peur que le deuil avale nos souvenirs et m'empêchent un jour de ne plus me remémorer ce que nous étions, ce que nous avions. Je ne veux pas te laisser partir...et toi seule sait pourquoi. J'ai peur maman, peur de ce qui se passera après. Peut être que ton visage ne survivait qu'au travers de mon enfer. Peut être que je ne devrais pas tant m'efforcer à ne plus avoir mal. J'ai peur que chaque rire que m'offre Edward efface doucement les tiens. Je veux pas. Je ne veux pas me vider entièrement de toi...Pourquoi n'ai-je pas pu t'avoir lui et toi ? Pourquoi dois-je me séparer d'une partie de moi, pour faire vivre l'autre ? J'aurais tant voulus vous avoir tous les deux.

_Ne pas lutter à contre courant...Ne pas lutter à contre courant...Ne pas lutter à contre courant_

J'effaçais une énième explosion silencieuse de mon éternel chagrin, avant de me débarrasser de mon affreuse haleine, des vilaines traces de mon maquillage, et des nœuds dans ma tignasse. Au rappel de mon ventre criant famine, je regagnais la chambre d'Edward, lui piquant discrètement la clé gardée sous son oreiller, avant de rejoindre la cuisine et ouvrir la seconde pièce cachée qui contenait les vivres. Peu importe tout ce que nous tentions de faire pour oublier l'intrusion de Jesse, il avait marqué éternellement nos vies, nos habitudes. M'attelant à préparer des pancakes et deux cafés frappés, j'allumais la télévision pour avoir un peu de compagnie. Non surprise de voir mon retour à Seattle faire la une des journaux télévisés, j'éteignais le feu avant de m'approcher de l'écran, qui faisait défiler mes déboires depuis plus d'un an. Le procès était proche. Dans une semaine, je devrais me présenter à la cour de grande instance de Phœnix pour témoigner. Les jurés avaient été sélectionnés et enfermés dans un hôtel sans l'influence du monde extérieur pour interférer dans leur jugement, m'avait informé Erika. Nous y étions presque. Les médias prévoyaient déjà des semaines avant d'arriver au verdict, au vue de l'affaire complexe. Prise d'une soudaine...excitation à la vue du visage de Jesse, transporté à la prison de l'état d'Arizona, mes mains tremblèrent. J'avais hâte, pour je ne sais quelle raison. Si la condamnation à mort était prononcée, je n'aurais d'autant pas assouvi ma soif de vengeance, pourtant ce fut tout ce que je ressentis. De l'appréhension, une montée d'adrénaline qui fit violemment pulser mon cœur.

_Vengeance_

Étais-je si convaincue qu'un jour, il puisse se retrouver entre mes mains ? Finirais-je par m'abreuver de son sang, et rendre réellement justice à tous ceux qu'il a supprimé ? Alkyle avait peut être réussi à éradiquer mes envies suicidaires, quelques uns de mes cauchemars...mais ma vengeance était quelque chose d'insurmontable. Je me souviens encore avoir entendu Frankie, dans « Million dollar baby », _certaines blessures sont trop profondes, trop près des os, on a beau faire, elles ne s'arrêtent jamais de saigner_. Pour chaque jour, où mes blessures saigneront plus que d'autres, j'enfoncerais un pieu dans ses tripes. Pour chaque jour où le regard éteint de ma mère hantera mes heures, je massacrerais d'une lame aiguisé son putain de regard noir. Je devais le faire pour elle, pour eux, pour moi.

Les mises en scène de torture se bousculant dans ma tête, j'éteignis l'écran rapidement. Ce n'était pas bon pour moi ce genre de...pensées pulsionnelles. Je tentais de me calmer avant de rejoindre Edward, toujours endormi. Sur le petit canapé, près du balcon, j'allais m'installer pour allumer une cigarette. Etendu sur le lit, le drap épousant parfaitement sa virilité éveillée, je me perdais une énième fois dans la contemplation de son corps si transformé. Devais-je avoir honte d'avoir penser un jour qu'il ne serait jamais capable de confronter Jesse, lorsque j'avais appris qu'il était lui aussi l'une de ses victimes. Au travers des images que nous avait profondément fait encré Jesse à l'esprit, il avait réussi à nous achever sans même toucher. A faire de nous de simples corps sans humanité. Et si j'avais toujours été animé par la vengeance, je ne pouvais pas en dire autant d'Edward. Il avait toujours été cette dérangeante force tranquille, n'exprimant jamais son envie de punir Jesse. Il avait toujours été si longtemps traîné l'humiliation de ne pas avoir su protéger sa femme et son fils, pensant par la même occasion avoir perdu toute virilité. Découvrir la nuit dernière, que sa souffrance qui avait fini par détoner, était susceptible de détruire quelqu'un, presque l'exécuter de manière si inhumaine m'impressionna...me rassura. Ce n'était pas tant son corps si imposant que je dévisageais, mais toute la fureur et la détermination qui enverraient Jesse jusqu'à l'injection létale.

« Bells » me fit sursauter Edward qui venait d'émerger

« Je suis là bébé »

Je jetais le mégot de ma cigarette dans le reste de mon café et aller chevaucher mon homme, allongé sur le dos.

« J'ai préparé le petit déjeuner »

« Est-ce que je suis en train de rêver ou dans un trip hallucinatoire ? »

Je riais doucement avant d'embrasser sa nuque.

« Si tu serais dans un trip hallucinatoire, on serait sur une plage à se dorer la peau et pas à se geler à Seattle »

« J'aime les mauvais temps quand tu es là, ils me permettent de t'avoir toute la journée dans les bras »

Poussant sur ses bras, j'enlaçais son cou pour ne pas tomber, puis mes jambes à sa taille alors qu'il se levait.

« Maintenant que je suis là, tu vas m'avoir sur le dos très longtemps »

« Ça me dérange pas » ria t-il en gagnant la salle de bains

Sa vessie vidée, il se posa devant la glace pour se brosser les dents. Débarrassé de son haleine matinale, il me ramena devant lui.

« Bonjour monkey girl »

« Bonjour »

Ses lèvres contre les miennes, je goûte à mon meilleur antidépresseur, ma meilleure drogue, le plus délectable des alcools. Aveuglément, il nous ramena dans la chambre alors je me plaisais à dominer notre baiser. Dans la chambre, il nous allongea doucement sur le lit pour jouer une énième fois avec avec mon corps.

« Pas encore rassasié Masen » ris-je entre deux baisers, alors qu'il ouvra mon gilet pour en écarter les pans

Son visage penché sur le mien, il prit le temps de me dévisager quelques secondes avant de me rendre captive de ses émeraudes si débordantes de vie, d'amour, et de désir.

« As-tu au moins conscience de ce que tu dégages ? »

Surprise, j'en rougis furieusement.

« Chaque jour où tu n'étais pas là, je me suis épuisé à me demander ce qui me ramenait chaque fois auprès de toi...et chaque fois que j'ai tenté de me persuader que si j'avais pu remplacé Sarah, je pouvais y arriver avec toi aussi...Comme si c'était possible » frôla t-il mes lèvres des siennes. « Je dépends entièrement de toi, de ce que tu me procures »

La lèvre inférieure pincée comme à chacun de ses aveux, il me força à entre-ouvrir les lèvres pour y insinuer sa langue gourmande et exigeante. Les baisers enchaînés, ses caresses plus audacieuses, je finis par expirer chaudement son nom contre ses lèvres lorsqu'il me pénétra doucement. Mon corps malmené par la rafale d'étincelles qu'il m'infligea en me possédant, je finis par jouir, malgré tout soulagée de mettre fin à mon plaisant supplice. Incapable de me rendre tout de suite à la salle de bains pour me débarrasser des traces de notre jeu, je restais allongée, yeux fixés sur le plafond.

« Promets moi qu'à partir d'aujourd'hui, il sera toujours aussi facile de se réveiller » me tournais-je vers mon amant essoufflé

« Je te le promets bébé » se jeta t-il avidement sur mes lèvres. « Je vais devoir te laisser une heure ou deux, pour régler quelques trucs avant qu'on puisse tranquillement profiter de la journée...Est-ce que ça te dérange de rester seule ici le temps que je revienne ? »

« Promets moi de faire vite »

« Promis »

Il m'embrassa une dernière fois, avant de se préparer.

« Emmènes le petit déj' que je t'ai préparé » criais-je avant qu'il ne quitte l'appart

« Déjà fait ! Je t'aime bébé » hurla t-il à son tour avant qu'il ne claque la porte

La vie devait se résumer à ça. Ma vie se résumerait à ça. Edward, un pieu et du sexe. Le reste n'aura jamais d'importance. Je ne laisserais plus le reste prendre de l'importance.

Seule, j'entreprenais de nettoyer la cuisine, la salle de bains et la chambre, découvrant par la même occasion les bons goûts qu'avaient Edward en matière de déco ou ceux du propriétaire. Le ménage fait, j'allais me poser dans le salon pour me rendre sur mon Mac et plus particulièrement sur le compte twitter de Paul, sur lequel nous avions posté plusieurs vidéos de soirées, souvenirs de vacances, ou lip-dub à mourir de rire. Contre ce genre de réseaux sociaux, j'avais pourtant fini par me prendre au jeu. Les jours suivant une thérapie consistait toujours à demander pardon aux personnes que nous avions blessé, et à défaut de joindre tout de suite Charlie, ma bande de pote de Forks étaient la première à qui je voulais adresser mes excuses. J'avais grandi avec eux, et ils étaient une valeur sûre à mon épanouissement. Je n'avais plus aucun moyen de les joindre, alors poster un tweet était ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour les atteindre.

_« Parce que j'ai oublié d'où je venais, qui vous étiez, je me suis éloignée sans penser au mal que je vous infligeais...J'ai laissé Jesse m'emmener dans ses profondeurs, sans vous laisser une chance de me rattraper...Est-ce trop tard pour vous dire que vous êtes probablement tout ce dont j'ai besoin, vous dire que je vous aime...Parce que vous étiez là avant que je ne sois Isabella Dwyer, parce que vous étiez là pour me garder sur terre, parce que vous étiez là quand j'ai tout perdu,...Sortie de mon enfer, je vous demande pardon pour ces mots dit trop vite, et ces gestes infligés sans raison...Je vous aime. Xoxo »_

Envoyé.

Je n'étais même pas sûre qu'ils puissent voir ce tweet. Depuis le temps, que nous avions déserté ce compte. Prête à éteindre l'écran, quand nous fûmes en début d'après-midi, un nombre incalculable de tweet apparu sur mon écran. Tous venant d'inconnus qui me soutenaient à l'approche du procès. Face à cet engouement, mon cœur se gonfla de joie. Le monde était aujourd'hui certain que Jesse était l'assassin de mes parents, et c'était sûrement l'une des choses qui me fallait pour témoigner avec certitude que Jesse McDonald était celui qui m'avait envoyé en enfer. Prise par cette déferlante de message d'encouragement, je ne pus m'empêcher d'y laisser un mot de remerciement avant de m'éloigner de mon ordinateur. Je pouvais y rester des heures si je continuais et Edward ne tarderait sûrement pas à rentrer.

Le déjeuner et le dessert prêt, je décidais de couvrir mes perpétuelles réflexions épuisantes par un de mes favoris exutoires : _Bleed it out_. Cette chanson du groupe Linkin Park avait toujours été un moyen pour moi de me libérer un bon coup. J'allais chercher mon Ipod dans mon sac avant de le brancher sur ses enceintes et de faire résonner fortement la voix de Mike Shinoda. Déchaînée dès les premières secondes, je sautais sur la table basse et m'improvisais chanteuse de rock.

_« Going out of my fucking mind » hurlais-je, en attrapant la télécommande de la télévision_

Survoltée, je ne vis pas tout de suite Edward, bras croisés contre le torse, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres en train de me fixer, alors que je ne portais qu'un gilet à capuche noir par dessus ma lingerie. Je ne me démontais pas et lui tendais en guise de micro la télécommande. Je n'étais pas certaine qu'il se lâche. De nous deux, il était le plus introverti et à part quelques berceuses qu'il m'avait fredonné, je ne l'avais jamais entendu sur des morceaux plus énergiques...Pourtant il m'étonna en attrapant le « micro » pour y hurler par dessus la voix de Chester:

_« I bleed it out, digging deeper just to throw it away »_

Tout aussi surexcité que moi quelques secondes auparavant, j'éclatais de rire alors qu'il exécutait une danse assez surprenante, bizarre...vraiment très étrange, tout en continuant de criant dans mon micro, qu'il finit par me rendre pour reprendre le second couplet. Dans un live intimiste, mon bassiste s'acharna sur sa guitare invisible, avant que je ne finisse par sauter dans ses bras aux dernières paroles prononcées. Torturée par un fou rire, Edward nous ramena dans sa chambre, où nous fîmes une seconde fois l'amour.

« Bébé » l'appelais-je, essoufflée, les yeux rivés sur le plafond

« Ouais » fut-il dans le même état

« M'en veux pas, mais je viens de coucher avec Chester Bennington »

« Est-ce qu'il était bon ? »

« Orgasmique...Edward »

« Ouais »

« Ne danse pas...Je veux dire, jamais, ne danse plus ou pas en public du moins » me moquais-je avec sérieux

Vexé, il me tortura en me chatouillant le ventre. Avec beaucoup difficulté, je réussis à m'échapper de ses mains, renverser nos positions, prendre le dessus et menotter ses mains des miennes.

« Pars avec moi à Los Angeles » dis-je spontanément, penchée au dessus de lui

Étonné, je vis son sourire s'effacer pour me dévisager sérieusement.


	24. Chapter 24

Hello chicas !

J'espère que vous profitez bien de vos vacances et de ce soleil quelque peu lourd mais tout de même appréciable !

Je sais, je suis encore et toujours en retard ! Manque d'inspiration (malgré beaucoup d'idées), peu de temps...Je suis vraiment vraiment désolée les filles !

J'ai peu de temps pour vous laisser ce chap, dc je répondrais surement aux reviews un peu plus tard, si ça ne vous gêne pas. Je vous crie quand même un énorme MMMMMMMMMMMMEEEEEEEEEEEEERRR RRRRRRRRRRRRRCCCCCCCCCIIIIII IIIIII pour vos reviews encourageanes ! Vous savez pas ce que je suis capable de faire pour vos belles reviews !

Donc voilà un new et long chapitre qui j'espère vous plaira. Dîtes moi sincèrement ce que vous en pensez, c'est toujours ce qui me permet de me corriger !

xoxo

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 23<span>

Blessée par son silence, je ne m'en cachais pas et quittais le lit pour me rhabiller.

_Quelle idiote !_

Son deuil fait ne m'assurait pas qu'il puisse retourner là où sa famille était enterrée. On se démenait comme des fous furieux pour avoir un semblant de vie normale, le ramenait là où tout à commencer, là où il a tout perdu, s'était comme effacer toutes les étapes qu'il avait franchi et risquer une rechute. Je les connaissais ses craintes. M'investir dans une cure où l'institut résidait au pieds des hauteurs où j'avais passé les seize dernières années, avaient causé pendant plusieurs semaines mes crises d'hystérie incontrôlables.

Son sweat enfilé par dessus mes sous-vêtements, je gagnais la cuisine pour me jeter sur les pâtes aux fromages que j'avais préparé pour le déjeuner.

_Comme si j'avais besoin d'un malaise maintenant !_

Revêtu de son jean, Edward s'adossa à l'encadrement de la cuisine. Honteuse de réagir aussi impulsivement, je ne le regardais pas.

_Fallait-il que je me mette constamment sous narcotique pour ne plus être ce volcan prêt à se réveiller à tout instant ?_

Notre déjeuner servi, je récupérais mon assiette pour aller me poser sur la table basse du salon, non sans avoir ignorer la présence d'Edward qui n'avait pas décroché un mot. Et comme ci son silence ne suffisait pas, il s'installa près de moi pour déjeuner. Incapable de contenir ma déception, je voulus m'échapper pour ne pas afficher les larmes que je tentais de ravaler...avant que sa main ne me ramène brutalement à côté de lui.

« Voilà une des choses pour lesquelles tu m'as manqué » gémit-il, une bouchée de pâtes dans la bouche

« Ed, laisses moi partir s'il te plaît »

« Tu sais ce que c'est ton défaut » - dit-il sans lever les yeux de son assiette

« Autre que la centaine que je possède déjà »

« Tu es trop impulsive, regardes toi, tu t'apprêtes à pleurer pour une réponse que je n'ai pas donné »

Doucement, il m'obligea à le chevaucher pour lui faire face.

« Bells, regardes moi » dégagea t-il mon visage de mes boucles, qui me protégeait de ses jades intimidantes

« Non »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Je me sens idiote »

Depuis deux ans, j'avais toujours fait passé égoïstement mes besoins avant ceux des autres. Et je crois que pour la première fois, je réalisais que ses désirs étaient beaucoup plus important que les miens. Sans aucun doute, il primait sur tout le reste et j'étais certaine de pouvoir lui apporter n'importe quoi si il claquait simplement des doigts.

_Contenter mon addiction, n'est-ce pas de toute façon ce que j'ai toujours fait..._

« Et y a de quoi ! »

Vexée, je cognais mon poing contre son épaule alors que cet idiot affichait son sourire taquin, rendu si _sex_ par la plaie qui lui fendait le coin des lèvres.

« J'ai encore du mal à faire la différence entre ce qui est réel et ce qui ne l'est pas...Un peu comme maintenant...Y a six mois, je t'ai laissé dans un centre psychiatrique avec un espoir énorme de te voir en sortir changée, prête à définitivement avancer...Et Teddy m'a appelé, juste une semaine après que t'y sois entrée...Le psy qui suivait ton cas, avait besoin de plus d'informations à ton sujet, pour mieux comprendre ce qui coinçait tant dans ton deuil »

« Pourquoi n'es-tu pas venu me voir ? » m'étonnais-je, plus que surprise par cette révélation

« Je l'ai fait, ton père était là aussi...Tu n'as pas idée de l'amour que peut te porter cet homme, tu t'étonnes de ma force tranquille, mais ton père est certainement l'homme le plus courageux que j'ai pu croiser...Il t'aime plus que n'importe quel père, il a peut être fait quelques mauvais choix, mais je peux t'assurer que c'était seulement pour te préserver »

« Je sais » balbutiais-je, la gorge nouée

« Ta première semaine de cure a été intense émotionnellement autant que physiquement...Ce qui était plutôt calculé, nous l'avions prévu et sans le savoir, je sais que tu l'as redouté quelques jours avant d'être interné...Mais quand je t'ai vu sur ce fauteuil, profondément éteinte » caressa t-il mes joues du bout des doigts, le visage tourmenté. « J'ai pensé que je t'avais perdu, définitivement perdu...On avait tellement misé sur cette cure, c'était notre dernière chance, non seulement pour toi, mais aussi pour nous, notre couple...J'ai regretté chaque jour, pendant presque deux mois de t'avoir laissé intégrer cet institut, j'aurais été capable de supporter tes ivresses ou tes crises parce que je sais que j'aurais eu en contre-partie une Bella, ma Bella éphémère, celle qui est drôle et si rayonnante »

« Il le fallait, j'avais besoin de t'offrir plus » appuyais-je sa caresse contre ma joue

« Je sais...Et c'est certainement pour ça que je ne pourrais jamais envisager m'éloigner de toi...On est une équipe tous les deux, on se soutient, on se redresse que par la force de l'autre, je l'ai puisé en toi la détermination de poursuivre mon sevrage ou l'obstination à retrouver tant une dignité...Jamais j'aurais pu imaginé il y a un an et demi, que l'arrivée d'une mignonne mais très grincheuse élève soit le déclic dont j'ai besoin pour vouloir m'en sortir »

Au souvenir, nous éclations de rire.

« J'ai passé des mois à t'imaginer dans cet appart » continua t-il. « Et quand j'y pensais très fort, je pouvais être sûr de t'entendre rire ou gueuler après moi pour mes fringues qui traînent...Alors quand tu es nue au dessus de moi à me demander de te suivre jusqu'à L.A, laisses moi le temps de me convaincre que t'es réellement en train de me proposer de vivre avec toi »

« Le procès sera sûrement très long, alors on n'y sera pas forcément dans quelques semaines, tu as tout le temps d'y penser...Je sais que Sarah et Anthony y sont enterrés, donc je peux comprendre toute la charge émotionnelle que ça implique d'y retourner...Et puis, L.A n'est pas notre seule option »

_Même si c'est la seule que je voulais envisager…_

« Ce que je veux, c'est qu'on est quelque chose qui nous appartient, qu'on se sente chez nous »

« Je vais bien » m'assura t-il. « J'ai fui un temps L.A parce que je ne pouvais plus supporter de ne pas voir Sarah et Anthony dans son parc préféré ou une terrasse de café comme nous avions toujours eu l'habitude d'y être...Mais les choses ont changés, regardes moi aujourd'hui, je suis capable de t'embrasser sans me sentir coupable...Les choses ont changés et je ne veux plus m'empêcher de vivre quoi que ce soit, j'aime L.A et je me sens capable d'y revenir »

Exaucée, j'aspirais son sourire dans un baiser. Et comme toujours envahis par la chaleur du contact, sa langue investit ma bouche avec ferveur. Pantoise, je glissais une main dans mes cheveux, toujours intimidée par son contact et les sentiments qu'il déchaînait en moi. L'intensité de mon amour était à la hauteur de ma souffrance. Tous les deux me malmenait si facilement et avec tant de force.

« Bells »

« Ouais »

« Ces pâtes sont trop succulentes pour que je les laisse refroidir »

Je riais doucement avant de quitter ces bras pour le laisser manger.

« Attends de voir le dessert que je t'ai préparé...Quoi que c'est pas très conseiller pour un sportif comme toi »

« J'ai décidé de prendre ma retraite » me révéla t-il

« Déjà ? » demandais-je, malgré tout terrifiée de le voir poursuivre ces combats

« Je suis arrivé là où je voulais être, je n'ai plus rien à prouver »

Rassurée de savoir que les images de la veille étaient les dernières que je garderais en tête, je glissais une main dans ses cheveux pour capter son regard.

« Je ne veux plus jamais, tu m'entends, plus jamais, te voir mettre aussi facilement ta vie en danger...Peu importe le plaisir que tu as pu ressentir pendant ces combats, je ne veux plus être spectatrice de ce genre de scène »

Nos lèvres prêtes à se sceller, des coups sur la porte d'entrée vinrent nous interrompre. Je voulus me relever pour aller ouvrir mais Edward m'en dissuada en posant une main sur mon épaule. Près de la porte, je vis pour la première fois un écran de contrôle restait jusque là cacher par une petite porte. Surprise, je me redressais pour m'apercevoir que celui ci donnait une image du palier. Teddy, Alice et Jasper s'y trouvaient.

« Tu leur as dit où je créchais ? » m'engueula Edward

Après qu'il se soit endormi la veille, je m'étais extirpée du lit pour appeler sa petite sœur, et les rassurer brièvement.

« Ils s'inquiètent pour toi et tu n'as rien fait pour les rassurer » me défendis-je

Debout, je soufflais alors que cet idiot restait planter près de la porte. Face à celle ci, je cherchais la serrure de la porte en acier, mais ne trouvait rien qui pourrait actionner l'ouverture. Les yeux rivés sur Edward qui ne bougeait pas, je le menaçais d'un sourcil arqué d'ouvrir cette putain de porte. Il souffla avant d'entrer le code qui ouvra l'entrée. Face au visage tuméfié d'Edward, Lili étouffa un cri dans ses mains.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

« C'est moins grave que ça en l'air » la rassurais-je rapidement

Derrière elle, je m'étonnais du visage fulminant de Jasper.

« Je suis juste venu la déposer » dit-il le regard vissé sur les ecchymoses d'Edward, torse nu

Edward ne dit rien et je vis son meilleur ami nous quittait rapidement pour rejoindre l'ascenseur. Je me précipitais aussitôt dehors pour le rattraper, furieuse de voir cet idiot restait planter sur le pas de la porte.

« Jazz, laisses lui le temps de t'expliquer »

« Tu te fous de moi ! Je me suis inquiété pendant tout ce temps de ne pas le voir pendant des jours, presque des semaines, et j'apprends que finalement il créchait juste à quelques blocs du notre...J'ai supporté ces putains de crises à la con, je l'ai même hébergé pour éviter qu'il retombe dans ses merdes, des types ont failli le rendre paraplégique et c'est moi qui ai pris soin de lui pendant un mois...Tout ça pour qu'il finisse par se tirer en douce, QU'IL AILLE SE FAIRE FOUTRE ! » cria t-il par dessus les murs

Furieux, il me contourna pour appeler l'ascenseur qui arriva aussitôt. Impossible pour moi de voir ces deux là fâchés, je réintégrais rapidement l'appartement.

« Une seconde » dis-je en passant près de Teddy, lui aussi en colère. « Masen, dans la chambre, tout de suite ! »

Cet idiot s'était carrément ré-installé devant le reste de son déjeuner, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Je récupérais le sac que m'avait amené mon tuteur et rejoignais la chambre.

« Tu t'habilles et tu vas le rattraper »

« J'en ai rien à foutre de son cul ! »

« Son cul a sauvé le tien un nombre incalculable de fois, son cul t'a hébergé pour s'assurer que tu ne replonges pas...Tu es celui qui a merdé, tu l'as écarté de ta vie depuis trois ans et demi, alors que tu représentes pour lui ce qui se rapproche le plus d'un frère...Je refuses que tu le rejettes pour je ne sais quelle raison d'ailleurs ! »

« Pendant six mois, il m'a rabâché que je n'étais qu'une gonzesse qui faisait des choix beaucoup trop facile »

« Te lancer dans ces combats de coqs n'est pas la meilleure idée que tu es eu ! »

« C'était toujours mieux que de continuer à jouer les profs pathétiques ! »

« On en parlera plus tard de tes projets, je refuse que tu reviennes sur ta décision »

« J'ai accepté de te suivre à L.A »

« Dehors Masen ! » ordonnais-je en pointant du doigt la porte

Je dus le menacer d'un regard assassin avant de le voir sortir et entendre la porte d'entrée claquée. Cet idiot têtu et beaucoup trop fier pour assumer ses fautes, je craignais de savoir que les choses ne s'arrangeront pas. Mais j'avais foi dans le calme et les capacités de compréhensions de Jazz pour voir ces deux là se rabibocher.

En attendant, je devais moi aussi expliquer les motivations de mon petit ami avec Teddy, et le persuader qu'il n'y avait, qu'il n'y aurait aucune répercussions sur les nouvelles limites que je me dressais. J'attrapais un jean et un tee-shirt pour paraître plus décente avant de regagner le salon où s'étaient installés Alice et Teddy. Je vérifiais qu'ils n'aient pas déjeuner et aller chercher deux couverts supplémentaires pour que nous puissions déjeuner tous les trois.

« Est-ce que tu es sûre qu'il est toujours clean ? » s'inquiéta Lili

« Je te le promets, je les repère à des kilomètres les mecs qui se défoncent »

J'avalais quelques bouchées avant d'affronter le regard insistant de mon tuteur.

« Ce n'est pas ce que tu pense »

« Il a presque abattu un homme sous nos yeux, en a même ressenti du plaisir, mais ce n'est pas ce que je pense ! »

« Il n'a pas fait ça pour jouir simplement des coups qu'il donnait...Il avait besoin de le faire »

« Besoin ? » s'écria t-il, saisi par les mots que j'employais

« Qu'est ce que tu veux dire Bella ? » intervint Alice

« Il...Il s'est fait agressé il y a quelques mois »

« Je sais » dit-elle, visiblement toujours marquée par l'agression. « Tu l'aurais vu, Jazz a insisté pour qu'il porte plainte, mais il n'a jamais voulu parler des hommes qui l'ont presque battu à mort »

« Les meurtres de Sarah et Anthony ont refait surface...Il s'en veut toujours de ne pas avoir pu intervenir, et abattu Jesse »

« Ça n'est pas sa faute, il était drogué »

« Je sais, mais tu ne peux pas nous enlever la culpabilité d'avoir été spectateur de leurs massacres Lili »

« Vous n'auriez rien pu faire, cet homme voulait que vous souffriez et la culpabilité que vous ressentez lui fait certainement plaisir...Mais vous n'êtes pas responsable de ce qui s'est passé » affirma t-elle, avec assurance

Sensible à ses convictions, je relevais les yeux pour ne pas me laisser déborder par mes émotions. Savoir ce qu'elle pensait de notre place dans ce qui s'est passé, c'était croire, comprendre que personne nous en voulait de ce qui s'était passé. Nous étions des victimes, au même titre que Sarah ou Renée...même si malgré tout, nous avions quelques difficultés à nous en persuader. Il était mort et nous vivant, c'était tout ce que nous constations.

« Il a pensé qu'il serait incapable d'avoir le moindre geste défensif si on venait à m'agresser » expliquais-je en me tournant vers Teddy. « Alors il s'est engagé dans des combats clandestins jusqu'à ce qu'il obtienne ce qu'il veut »

« C'est à dire ? » chercha t-il à savoir

« Ré-acquérir sa virilité, une dignité...Il pense avoir atteint son but hier après avoir vaincu celui qui a toujours dominé ses adversaires »

« Est-ce que tu crois qu'il en a réellement terminé ? » demanda Lili

« J'ai proposé à ton frère de rejoindre L.A après le procès, pour que nous puissions y vivre...et il a accepté, je suppose donc que rien ne le retient ici...MAIS » fis-je à l'encontre de Teddy. « Je sais que se sortir de ce genre de milieu est compliqué, alors je vais m'assurer qu'il ne risque réellement rien en quittant Seattle »

Ses craintes devancées, je souris avant de me retourner vers Lili, dont les yeux bleus pétillaient. J'en conclus que notre possible déménagement ne lui posait aucun problème. Je riais contre son cou après l'avoir réceptionné dans mes bras.

« Il va vraiment bien grâce à toi »

« Tu es sûre de ne pas m'en vouloir de l'emmener loin d'ici ? »

« L.A est ce qui a de plus fantastique pour s'épanouir...Je n'en ai pas encore parler à Jazz, mais j'aimerais aussi pouvoir rejoindre Los Angeles »

Elle défit notre étreinte pour m'expliquer les raisons de cette envie.

« Tu sais que depuis un an et demi, je travailles pour Elle »

« Mais tu souhaites plus que tout rejoindre VOGUE » finis-je pour elle

« Exact, ce qui reste impossible pour le moment »

« Ce qui est injuste puisque tu es talentueuse styliste »

« Ma meilleure amie m'a tellement manqué » feignit-il l'émotion en plaquant une main contre son cœur

« Dis moi que tu as tout de même eu une meilleure proposition que celle que tu avais reçu de Grazia ou Marie Claire »

« Le Harper's Bazaar ! » m'annonça t-elle, avec une excitation débordante

« Tu rigoles ? » m'étonnais-je d'entendre un magazine aussi prestigieux

« Ils ont entendu parler des couvertures et des choix que j'avais pu faire pour Katy Perry, Sienna Miller et Gisèle Bundchen, alors ils ont voulu en savoir plus et ont consulté mon blog »

« Tu es sûre que c'est pas une mauvaise blague faite par une de tes lectrices ? »

« Aucune chance, Glenda Bailey m'a appelé en personne et tiens toi bien »

Debout, elle récupéra une enveloppe dans son sac à main, qu'elle me tendit. Avant de l'ouvrir, je fus surprise de voir Teddy absent à côté de moi. Trop enthousiaste par nos projets communs, je ne m'étais même pas aperçu de son départ. Avant que je ne puisse ouvrir l'enveloppe, je reçus un message de lui sur mon portable, m'informant que la presse squattait le trottoir de l'hôtel et qu'il valait mieux que je reste ici, pour éviter toutes indiscrétions. Heureuse de me retrouver seule avec Alice, j'ouvrais l'enveloppe et découvrais avec surprise que l'un des plus célèbres magazines de modes, si ce n'est le premier a être publié aux États-Unis, lui proposait une entrevue au siège de l'entreprise.

« Qu'en dit Jazz ? »

« Il n'en sait rien »

« Lili »

« Il travaille depuis des années pour le Post Intellegencer, je peux pas lui demander de tout quitter parce que j'ai une chance de réaliser mon rêve...Et puis, nous avons déjà survécu la distance quand j'étais en Italie » tenta t-elle de se convaincre que l'éloignement ne fragiliserait pas leur couple

« Tu devrais quand même lui en parler »

« Tu penses qu'il refusera de me laisser partir ? »

« Il t'aime et il sait plus que n'importe qui ce que représente ce job alors, je pense pas que t'aies à t'inquiéter »

La demi-heure qui suivit, je fus heureuse d'être interroger sur les projets que j'avais pour son frère et moi. Me projeter dans l'avenir m'aidait toujours à me convaincre que celui ci sera toujours meilleur que les deux dernières années. La simple idée qu'Edward et moi puissions partager une routine, fit chahuter mes battements de cœur. L'appréhension était excitante.

Jasper et lui finirent par revenir en milieu d'après-midi, visiblement réconcilier. Edward vint m'enlacer et j'attrapais son visage pour embrasser furtivement ses lèvres.

« Tu vois que c'est pas si difficile d'admettre ses torts »

« La ferme Swan »

Je riais avant de me dégager de ses bras et m'engouffrer dans ceux de Jasper.

« Merci, merci, et encore merci d'avoir pris soin de lui »

« Et je devrais te remercier pour avoir encore une fois pu aller le chercher, je vais finir par croire que tu lui as foutu une puce au cul pour le retrouver avec tant de facilité »

« Chut, il n'est pas au courant » plaisantais-je

« Bon, dehors vous deux, j'ai ce petit monstre pendant une semaine » les expédia Edward vers la sortie

Seuls, Edward s'assura que la porte soit bien verrouiller alors que j'allais chercher le fondant au chocolat que j'avais cuisiné quelques heures auparavant. Contre les lèvres de mon ange qui me rejoignit, j'éclatais de rire alors qu'il fut surpris par tout ce que j'avais pu préparer en son absence. Il attrapa le dessert et nous ramena dans la chambre. Combien de nuits, de jours avais-je fantasmé sur un dimanche aussi paisible. La scène était parfaite. Charmés par le bruit de la pluie torrentielle que nous entendions derrière les stores, je me glissais sous les draps que je tirais jusqu'à la taille après m'être désapée. Edward me tendit notre dessert pour se déshabiller à son tour sous mon regard envieux. Il était si...parfait, viril. Il n'y avait rien d'excessif dans sa prise de poids. Juste ce qu'il fallait pour me faire saliver. Dénudé, je fus curieuse de le voir saisir dans le tiroir de sa commode, une grande enveloppe en papier craft. A cheval au dessus de moi, il s'amusa de mon empressement alors que je tentais de récupérer le paquet.

« Pas touche Swan »

« Je suis prête à négocier ce délicieux gâteaux au chocolat » fis-je en présentant la gourmandise avec des gestes de mains. « Contre cette enveloppe »

« Marché conclu »

Excitée, il me laissa m'adosser légèrement au lit avant de me tendre le paquet.

« Un cadeau ? » demandais-je avant de l'ouvrir

« Pour nous »

Curieuse, j'ouvrais et découvrais avec étonnement plusieurs brochures sur l'île de Bora Bora et...et deux billets d'avion ouverts.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait Masen ? »

« Je me suis dit que se retrouver là-bas serait une bonne idée après le procès » dit-il avec calme, comme si ce n'était pas si surprenant qu'il nous offre quelques jours sur l'une de mes îles préférés !

« Est-ce que c'est une manière détournée de te débarrasser de moi ? » lui montrais-je l'une des activités proposées par l'île, qu'il avait soigneusement entouré au feutre rouge, et qui n'était autre que le parachute

« J'avais oublier ta peur du vide » se moqua t-il les dents recouvertes d'une épaisse couche de chocolat

« Ma phobie...Phobie Masen, ce qui veut dire que je suis incapable d'envisager la simple idée de m'envoyer en l'air »

Amusée par le chocolat qu'il avait toujours sur les dents, il se pencha sur mes lèvres, une étincelle que je connaissais parfaitement dans ses jades.

« Tu ne te montres pas aussi trouillarde quand tu le fais avec moi »

Il déposa le dessert sur la table de chevet près de lui, avant de me rejoindre doucement sous les draps. Contre moi, j'enlaçais son cou, amoureuse de son corps, ses lèvres et même du chocolat qui le rendait abruti. Son air malicieux disparut quand il écrasa ses lèvres contre les miennes et investit ma bouche avec ferveur. Avec gourmandise, je léchais les résidus de cacao.

« C'est moins dangereux avec toi, mais tout aussi affolant » soufflais-je avant de quémander un autre baiser

Taquin, il recula et attrapa une petite part du gâteau pour me la fourrer gentiment entre les lèvres. Sa bouche recouvrit la mienne et nous dégustions avec délectation le fondant.

« Six putains de mois » répéta t-il une énième fois

_En un an, j'avais fait six mois de taule, et six autres mois de désintox...N'étais-ce pas complètement surréaliste de croire que je me trouvais réellement dans le pieu de l'homme que j'aimais, pour un banal dimanche confortable._

Sous les draps, Edward vint se caler entre mes jambes pour inverser doucement nos positions. Je libérais mes cheveux que j'ébouriffais légèrement avant de choper une cigarette.

« Je me pose des questions au sujet de notre emménagement à L.A »

« Lesquelles ? »

« Je sais que je n'ai jamais côtoyé le monde dans lequel tu t'es immergé ces six derniers mois, mais de ce que j'ai pu en voir hier, tout ces gens t'acclamaient et empochaient des milliers de dollars de paris m'amènent à me demander si quitter brutalement ses entrepôts ne te causera pas de soucis avec ce Kellan ou les boss qui mettent des millions pour organiser ce genre de show »

« Kellan est un mec clean...J'ai été clair avec lui comme avec les types qui organiser les combats, je m'arrêterais quand je l'aurais décidé »

« Ed » commençais-je septique

« T'as aucun souci à te faire bébé, tout est nickel »

Son regard vissé sur mes lèvres, je réalisais qu'il n'écoutait pas vraiment ce que je lui demandais. Attiré par la fumée que je rejetais, je sentis autre chose en lui. Du désir.

« Un problème Masen ? »

« J'ai juste en tête la façon dont nous fumions nos cigarettes, et cette obsession que j'avais de vouloir te sauter, chaque fois que je rejetais la fumée dans ta bouche »

Avertie de son abstinence en ce qui concerne le tabac, je ne pus pourtant me résigner à abandonner ces instants incandescents où le désir nous dévorer les tripes. Les fesses relevées alors que je mettais pencher sur ses lèvres, il glissa doucement ses mains pour les caresser durement.

« Tu pervertis mon esprit Swan » se redressa t-il pour me libérer de mon soutien-gorge

« Je suis une très vilaine fille »

Ces bonnes résolutions le quittèrent, pour le laisser librement me piquer mon mégot et tirer dessus. Je récupérais ma clope avant d'enlacer étroitement son cou pour le laisser expirer lentement contre ma bouche. Il m'était impossible à cet instant d'éloigner la pensée d'un joint, ou d'un shu-bang qui nous apporterait la sensation supplémentaire de plénitude.

« Tu devrais te trouver une gentille fille, Masen » me frottais-je vulgairement contre lui, pour accentuer le feu qui me consumait. « Une fille saine d'esprit et de corps » finis-je ma cigarette avant de l'éteindre contre le bois du lit et la jeter sur la moquette et d'en rejeter le parfum dans la bouche de mon homme

« J'ai baisé assez ce genre de filles pour savoir qu'elles sont incapables de me faire bander aussi durement que tu le fais »

Ses mains posées jusqu'alors sur ma poitrine, je me tendis instinctivement quand l'une d'elle vint doucement se glisser sous mon tanga en dentelle pour caresser mon clitoris.

« Ne flattes pas mon ego bébé » grimaçais-je quand son doigt vint doucement s'insinuer en moi.

Extirpé de son boxer, sa queue vint prendre la relève et m'invita doucement à la couvrir. Contre ses lèvres, je laissais échapper une longue plainte en roulant des yeux, toujours surprise par la taille imposante de sa verge.

« Dis moi que tu me sens bien ma puce »

J'étais incapable de prononcer autre chose que des couinements de petite chienne, qui me rendait furieuse de paraître aussi vulgaire entre ses bras. J'étais juste défoncée, le regard vitreux, et la bouche entre ouverte. Ses mains contre mes hanches inculquaient de lents mouvements, pour m'anéantir un peu plus. J'étais littéralement en train de souffrir le martyr, presque au bord des larmes de ressentir un plaisir aussi furieux. Prisonniers des murs qui brûlaient sous l'embrasement de nos corps suants, Edward me ramena contre les oreillers où il souleva mon bassin pour me baiser plus profondément.

_Un jour, il me tuera, ce putain de feu qu'il propage en moi en quelques secondes pour me rendre complètement hors de contrôle, me tuera...Je mourrais d'un putain d'orgasme !_

A bout de souffle, je me redressais sur un coude pour poser mes doigts sur son membre gorgé de sang. Faire durer nos putains d'ébats était quelque chose de douloureux, mais le mal y était si grisant. Il nous procurait ainsi une jouissance explosive. Du bout des doigts, j'appuyais son gland contre mon clitoris quelques secondes avant de rouler des yeux en l'enfonçant de nouveau en moi.

« Je te sens venir » souris-je, totalement stone mais glorieuse de le voir lutter pour ne pas jouir

« Tu me serres tellement fort »

Il finit par s'abandonner en moi, sa poigne doucement relâchée autour de mes jambes, qui marqueraient sûrement dans quelques heures. Ma jouissance finit par m'apaiser quelques secondes après lui. Je souris quand Edward retira mon tanga pour déposer un baiser juste en dessous de mon ventre avant de s'allonger près de moi.

* * *

><p><em>Le lendemain,<em>

J'émergeais brusquement quand l'orage gronda à l'aube. Instinctivement, Edward souleva mon bras pour passer dessous et chatouiller mon épaule de sa petite barbe. Le tonnerre était sans doute ce que j'aimais le plus après le soleil californien. Il était habituel de l'entendre précédé une pluie torrentielle, ici dans l'état de Washington. Je ne comptais plus les journées que nous avions passés Edward et moi, à observer la foudre frappée plusieurs fois de suite avant de voir la pluie diluvienne nous apaisait.

« Je pensais rejoindre Forks dans la journée » dis-je doucement, pour ne pas briser notre moment d'accalmie

« Tu n'as toujours pas réussi à joindre Charlie ? »

« Toujours pas »

Ma sortie de cure prévue initialement qu'en fin de semaine, Teddy avait décidé d'informer Charlie après que j'eus envie de gagner Seattle pour voir Edward. Mais après une dizaine d'appels donnés par mon tuteur, mon père ne répondait toujours pas et je m'inquiétais des raisons. J'avais conscience de mes fautes, et notamment des derniers mots blessants que je lui avais craché à la gueule, après avoir appris ma fausse couche. Couper les ponts, c'était sans doute ce qui expliquer son silence. Malgré tout, j'avais un espoir, infime mais tout de même présent, de le persuader de m'écouter. Convoqué au début de ma thérapie, Edward m'avait bien révélé que Charlie ne m'en voulait pas pour toutes mes frasques. C'est en tout cas ce qu'il avait ressenti lorsque mon père avait du détailler les mois qui avaient suivis les meurtres. Peut être que j'avais encore une chance de le convaincre de me réintégrer dans sa vie. Peu importe ce que j'ai pu penser il y a quelques mois, j'avais besoin de lui...surtout à l'approche du procès. J'aurais toujours besoin de lui.

« Est-ce que t'as tenté de contacter le poste de police ? »

« Ouais, et chaque fois je manque de peu de l'avoir, il est soit sur le terrain, soit en entretien »

« Et tu penses qu'il t'évite »

« J'en suis sûre, j'ai merdé en lui révélant que tu étais le père du bébé que j'ai perdu, qui plus est en t'exposant comme mon actuel petit ami...Tu étais un homme discret pour toute la ville, tout le monde sentait que tu souffrais de quelque chose, mais respectait ton silence, tout comme ils respectaient le fait que je ne veuille pas croiser les stands de journaux, ou que personne ne devait t'informer de qui j'étais, ni ce qui s'est passé, qui plus est tu étais celui qui avait rendu les cours de philo intéressant...Se côtoyer en dehors des cours, coucher ensemble, c'est l'ultime trahison pour mon père »

« Les choses ne pourront s'arranger que si on se séparait...Il n'approuvera jamais notre relation »

« Je ne lui demande pas sa bénédiction, juste de m'écouter »

« Est-ce que tu en as parlé à Teddy ? »

« Non, mais je me suis dit que tu pouvais m'y emmener, je pourrais toujours l'appeler en chemin »

Les yeux clos, je les ouvrais quand Edward quitta mes bras pour reprendre sa place et me faire face. Je l'imitais, et pris un instant pour caresser son visage tuméfié.

_Combien de temps avant que toutes ses colorations morbides ne disparaissent..._

« Qu'est ce qui y a ? »

« Je suis loin d'être le bienvenu à Forks »

« Tu crois que Charlie a colporté ta paternité ? »

« J'en suis sûr...Il » - il hésita quelques secondes avant de reprendre. « Mon père faisait une consultation, quand ton père est arrivé fou furieux pour lui demander comment il avait pu être témoin de la relation malsaine que nous avions, comment j'avais pu te mettre enceinte sous son toit »

Surprise, je me relevais pour étouffer un cri dans mes mains.

« Je suis désolée, j'étais tellement furieuse à l'idée que tu me quittes que je n'ai pas réfléchi »

« Il fallait de toutes façons qu'il sache...Enfin, mes parents ont décidé de déménager, les vipères de ce trou perdu ne cessaient de cracher leur venin, et mon père a fini par reprendre son rôle à plein temps au Harboview »

Ahurie par les dégâts que j'avais une fois de plus laisser derrière moi, j'envisageais pour la première fois l'idée que mon père puisse réellement me bannir de sa vie.

« Tu viens avec moi » dis-je brusquement avant de quitter le lit et gagner la salle de bains. « Je veux pas lui mentir sur notre relation, j'ai 18ans et je suis capable d'assumer mes choix...Il...Il comprendra que tu n'es pas un simple flirt, ou un pervers détraqué »

Je chassais ma mauvaise haleine quand Edward me rejoignit pour se glisser dans la douche.

« Il n'essaiera pas Bells, tout ce qu'il verra c'est notre différence et mon ancien statut qui te positionne en tant que victime de mes supposés abus »

« Il a vu par quoi je suis passée quand j'ai emménagé chez lui, je lui expliquerais que nous traversions la même chose, et que nous ne faisions que discuter...Cette soirée était juste la seule et l'unique, un malheureux accident »

Ma toilette terminée, j'entrais sous la douche habillée pour aller quémander un baiser de mon homme. Ses lèvres dominaient les miennes avec ferveur et gourmandise, m'obligeant à me cambrer. Il me porta finalement et je tirais doucement ses cheveux en arrière quand ma bouche se fit plus exigeante, pour satisfaire mon cœur palpitant. J'étais addict de ses sensations douloureuses mais si plaisantes que me procuraient ses caresses.

« Il faut que j'aille préparer le petit déjeuner » haletais-je contre ses lèvres

« Il est encore tôt, je pourrais abuser de toi une heure ou deux » me déposa t-il à terre pour me débarrasser de mon tee-shirt

« On a de la route à faire »

« Ton père m'aura couper les couilles et la queue dès qu'il comprendra que nous sommes toujours en couple » fit-il tomber mon tanga, avant de me plaquer contre la paroi en plexiglas. « Pire quand il saura que nous prévoyons de vivre ensemble »

Un sourire tiré dans le coin de ses lèvres, je laissais une main s'aventurer vers son érection que j'enlaçais fermement, sans le quitter des yeux. Effrontée, ma bouche se posa sur sa poitrine pour y laisser une cascade de longs baisers. A genoux, prête à lui offrir une fellation, je souris à l'incendie qui voilà son regard.

« Je te déteste Swan ! » gémit-il rauquement, alors que j'enfonçais son membre dans la bouche

Une poigne dans mes cheveux, il me releva alors que je le pompais durement. Fou furieux, ses lèvres contre les miennes, je cognais le plexiglas de la douche sous son assaut brutal. Ravagée par l'incendie qu'il causa en fléchissant les jambes pour frotter son érection contre mon clitoris, j'abandonnais notre baiser pour expirer bruyamment contre ses lèvres.

« Levrette ? » souffla t-il contre mes lèvres

Je hochais la tête hâtivement, avant de le laisser me retourner. Dos à lui, je me cambrais vulgairement et me soutenais sur le siège de la douche pour écarter les jambes. Attirée par la glace qui reflétait ma position de soumise, je vis Edward tout aussi excité par l'image qui lui permettait de jauger mes réactions. Ses mains sur mes hanches, il inculqua de lents mouvements en moi et qui m'arrachèrent plusieurs soupirs éraillés. Je l'avais si profondément en moi. Quelques jurons qu'il laissa échapper, je me tournais vers lui pour quémander un baiser qu'il m'offrit avec fougue.

« Baise moi plus fort »

Il se redressa et je fus aussitôt malmenée par des coups de reins sauvages. Mes plaintes ne furent jamais aussi bruyantes qu'aujourd'hui. Les râles d'Edward se firent plus rauques et je sentis enfin sa jouissance me remplir avant je ne le fasse autour de lui. Le souffle erratique, je me laissais glisser contre le mur, la vision remplie de petits points colorés.

Débarrassée des traces de mon orgasme, je laissais Edward et retrouvais la cuisine pour préparer notre petit déjeuner. Nous avions plus de quatre heures de route avec la neige qui tombait toujours et la circulation dense, il était bon que je nous cuisinais une dizaine de pancakes à la myrtille. Surtout avec mon ogre de Masen. M'écartant des réflexions qui ne cessaient d'anéantir tout espoir de communication avec mon père, j'appréciais retrouver cette habitude que j'avais de toujours cuisiner, prendre soin d'Edward...comme je le faisais avec Renée. J'esquissais un sourire moqueur à l'idée qu'il soit aussi facile d'être heureux. Se battre pour le bonheur ? N'étais-ce pas complètement stupide de penser que j'avais passé six mois en psychiatrie pour me battre pour être heureuse. Le bonheur ne consiste t-il pas à se laisser juste aller...Appréhender le chagrin n'était-ce pas la meilleure chose à faire, il nous forçait tant à lutter.

Prêt, je profitais qu'Edward soit en train de déjeuner pour aller me préparer. Un large jean replié enfilé, je passais mon pull en cachemire bleu marine et mes converses avant de me poser devant la glace pour tenter de dompter mes boucles. De manière surprenante, la sérénité mentale presque acquise lors de ma thérapie avait changé mon reflet, qui semblait aujourd'hui plus reposée. Mon regard débarrassé de ses marques violacées qui l'avaient tant ternis, j'étais aussi heureuse de voir mes longueurs chatouillaient le creux de mes reins. Jamais je n'avais voulu avoir à faire aux dégâts que pouvait avoir les ciseaux d'une coiffeuse, j'aimais voir maman passait des heures à s'amuser avec ma crinière. Mes reflets flamboyants disparus par mes addictions, hier je m'étais permis pour la première fois de donner une teinte cuivrée, toute en posant une teinte très noire dans la nuque.

_Un nouveau style pour une nouvelle vie...ça sonne bien !_

Coiffée, je me couvrais d'un bonnet d'Edward un peu trop grand, et de ma veste. Prêts, Edward s'assura n'avoir rien oublié avant de refermer derrière nous. Contrairement à la veille où notre arrivée fut précipitée, je pus m'apercevoir que le luxe de la grande résidence permettait un service de sécurité à disposition des habitants. Son choix n'avait pas été fait sur la beauté des lieux, mais entièrement sur ce service. Un homme tenait l'accueil dans le hall qui était criblé de caméra de surveillance. Edward ne parlait pas, ses actes, ses choix le faisait pour lui. Dans le hall, Edward lia nos mains avant de s'adresser au réceptionniste, afin de l'informer de son absence. Quelques recommandations refilées, Edward nous ramena jusqu'au parking où une femme, qui se dirigeait vers nous, le héla.

_Je quittais à peine les services psychiatriques, je pouvais pas m'y faire de nouveau enfermée parce que mon mec avait le don de s'entourer de nanas qui réveillait mon talent pour les brutaux ravalements de façades..._

Perchée sur des Daddofil noirs, la grande blonde pressa le pas pour enlacer mon homme.

_Mon homme ! Devais-je faire tatouer mon nom sur son front pour que ces petites putes sachent qu'il m'appartient ! _

Une accolade certes brève, ils échangèrent quelques banalités sans que cet idiot ne prenne le temps de me présenter. Cette salope qui était l'une de ses voisines, finit par nous contourner et s'insérer dans l'ascenseur alors que je lâchais la main d'Edward pour gagner furieusement sa voiture.

« Bébé » m'appela cet idiot, un sourire dans la voix

Les portes déverrouillées, je montais et attendais que monsieur me rejoigne. Contre ma jambe, je retenais difficilement ma main qui voulait broyer son sourire en coin.

« Est-ce que t'essaies de m'envoyer un putain de message, en embrassant toutes ces connasses...genre bébé, tu me plais mais tu pourrais être plus sexy ou plus féminine »

« Tu n'as rien à envier à ces filles »

« Te fous pas de moi Masen ! Sarah, Tanya, J.J, elles sont l'incarnation même de la beauté...Je porte un jean qui me tombe sur les hanches, et des converses, mon mec est le type le plus hot que la terre ait mis au monde, et moi je fais même pas l'effort de porter quelque chose qui ait un minimum de classe »

Son sourire disparut alors qu'il se penchait sur mes lèvres. Son souffle chaud sur ma peau affola mon rythme cardiaque et je fus complètement envoûtée par ses lèvres.

_Putain de faiblesses !_

Doucement sa main vint caresser mon ventre légèrement à la vue de tous.

« Tu vois cette façon que t'as de toujours laisser ton ventre légèrement à l'air en portant tes jeans sur les hanches »

Haletante, je me contentais de hocher doucement la tête.

« Tu peux pas savoir le bordel que ça fout dans mon jean, le nombre de putain d'érections que j'ai eu quand tu débarquais en cours habillé de cette manière...T'es un monstre de sexe, tout en restant le plus simple...Ces filles ont besoin de stilettos, et de décolleté plongeant pour dégager quelque chose, quand toi tu le fais en glissant tes doigts – manucurés, ce qui je trouve est très féminin - dans les cheveux »

« Est-ce que tu viens sérieusement de dire stilettos ? » fus tout ce que je trouvais à dire

Son rire détendit son visage et j'accrochais son pull pour embrasser le trésor que j'avais entre les mains. Peut être que j'avais besoin d'une chorale ou d'une sorte de bande annonce pour me rappeler chaque matin que j'étais chanceuse d'avoir à mes côtés, un type aussi patient !

« Savoir que tes fringues cachent le cul le plus pulpeux que j'ai jamais vu, et que tes seins sont capable de me donner la meilleure branlette espagnole, me convint qu'aucune des femmes que je croiserais sera à ta hauteur »

Ahurie, je me tournais vers lui alors qu'il arborait un air détaché en allumant le contact de la voiture.

**...**

Sur le ferry pour rejoindre _Bainbridge Island_, Edward fit glisser son siège pour me ramener sur ses genoux.

« Hier, quand Jazz et moi discutions après mis les choses au clair, je lui ai dit que je regagnerais Los Angeles après le procès »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il en pense ? »

« Il a cru un instant que je le laissais tomber une fois de plus, mais c'est pas la première fois qu'on se retrouve sur deux états différents, et on s'est toujours arrangés pour se voir »

« Il pourrait postuler pour le L.A Times, ses articles sont toujours clairs, constructifs, un tantinet provocateurs et très passionnants »

« Comme celui pour le centre de détention juvénile de Seattle...Pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé ? »

« Parce que ça n'était pas nécessaire » effaçais-je mon sourire, au souvenir de l'enfer vécu pendant mon incarcération

« Si j'avais pris tes coups de téléphone, j'aurais pu t'en faire sortir »

« Tu sais bien que non, je me retrouvais devant le juge pour la troisième fois, je savais ce qui m'attendait »

« Si tu en as parlé à Jazz, c'est parce que tu savais que ce n'était pas juste »

« Est-ce qu'on peut parler d'autres choses, j'ai assez de séquelles pour y penser tout les jours »

« Il m'a aussi parlé de ton...héritage »

« Héritage ? » arquais-je un sourcil, curieuse de savoir où il voulait en venir

« Des choses que t'a laissé ton beau-père »

« Serais-tu un homme vénale Masen ? Aurais-tu le projet de m'assassiner pour empocher le pactole Masen ? »

« Pour ça il faudrait que je t'oblige à m'épouser »

« Est-ce qu'il y a un problème ? »

« Je voudrais juste que tu me répondes sincèrement »

« A propos de quoi ? »

« Je sais que Phil t'a légué une somme que je ne préfère pas estimer, et quelques trucs comme ses marques de sport »

« Où veux-tu en venir ? » le coupais-je

« Je sais que tu possèdes une résidence sur West Hollywood, et je sais aussi que tu devais y emménager avec ta mère et Phil avant que... »

« Si tu t'inquiètes de savoir que j'ai tout prévu, ou que je pensais te persuader t'y habiter, ce n'est pas le cas...J'ai...Je sais que j'ai du mal à me débarrasser des souvenirs, ou des choses qu'ils m'ont laissé, mais j'y arriverais...Je trouverais un agent immobilier pour m'en séparer »

« Je ne veux pas »

« Pardon ? »

« Je ne veux pas que tu t'en sépare...Je t'avoue avoir du mal avec cette partie de toi, l'argent, les spotlights...Mais, je ne veux pas que tu rejettes tout ce qu'ont pu te léguer tes parents, ça fait partie de toi, de ton passé...Et je ne veux pas que tu renies ton passé »

« Tu en es sûr ? Parce que je le ferais si tu me le demandais ? »

« Bells »

« Je peux...Je ne peux pas m'en séparer, aux yeux des autres toutes ces choses sont matérielles, mais chacune d'entre elles représentent un morceau, un beau morceau de la vie que nous avions et je ne peux pas » avouais-je finalement

« Je ne te promets rien...Mais, on...on pourrait faire un essai »

« Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? »

« Emménager là-bas et voir ce que ça donne, je ne te promets pas de m'y sentir entièrement à l'aise »

« On trouvera autre chose si c'est le cas, je ne veux pas que tu te forces à faire quoi que ce soit »

Je dédierais un livre, une chanson ou n'importe quoi d'autre à cet homme un jour..Juste pour que le monde sache qui il est.

…

« Tu as des dépenses astronomiques, nous sommes partis une semaine à San Diego et tu as dépensé plus de dix milles dollars »

Avec précaution, Edward quittait le ferry pour que nous puissions rejoindre le Hood Canal Bridge alors que nous nous disputions sur visiblement ma main si dépensière.

« Quel est le problème ? »

« J'ai l'impression que tu n'as pas besoin de moi »

« Génial, tu fais dans le machisme maintenant ! »

« Tu es »

« Quoi ? Indépendante ? C'est ça qui te gênent, que je n'attende pas sagement que tu subviennes à mes besoins »

« Tu as payé une note monstrueuse à la fin de notre séjour sur la côte, j'ai voulu que le sol s'ouvre sous mes pieds pour me cacher, l'hôtesse me regardait comme ci j'étais une sorte de gigolo, un homme entretenu par une fille qui n'a que 17ans »

« Notre différence d'âge te gêne maintenant ! »

« Tu sais que non, mais comprends moi...J'ai toujours subvenu aux besoins de ma famille, j'ai toujours été celui sur lequel ma femme et mon fils pouvaient se reposer »

« Je ne suis pas Sarah...Mon beau-père, un homme que j'aime profondément m'a laissé tout ce qu'il possédait et tu me demandes aujourd'hui de faire une croix dessus pour ne pas blesser ton égo ! »

« Tu sais que ça n'est pas ce que je veux »

« OK, j'écoute les conditions de monsieur pour qu'il ne se sente pas mal à l'aise dans notre relation »

« T'es sérieuse ? »

Je fouillais dans la boite à gants devant moi pour y retirer une carte routière et un bic noir, pour appuyer mes dires.

« Charte de bonne relation, condition numéro 1 ? »

_C'était complètement absurde !_

« Tu ne paies pas d'addition »

« Masen, t'es pathétique ! »

« Condition numéro 2, je m'occuperais de nos réservations pour nos escapades »

« Je te ruinerais avant la fin de l'année Masen, l'avion est comme une deuxième maison »

« Condition numéro 3, pas de déplacement sans moi »

« Où est le rapport avec les deux conditions précédentes ? »

« C'est une charte de bonne relation, ça implique d'autres sujets que l'argent »

« Comptes tu me garder en laisse ? »

« Tant que Jesse ne sera pas exécuté, je te quitterais pas des yeux Swan »

« Ce qui n'arrivera pas avant 15 ou 20 ans »

« Plus de drogues non plus, ni de TS, et tout ce qui implique un séjour en prison »

« C'est évident, quoi d'autre ? »

« Tu me feras part de chacune de tes pensées, je ne veux plus être à l'écart de ce qui se passe dans ton esprit de détraqué »

« Va te faire foutre Masen ! »

« Je veux que tu respectes ces putains de règles Swan » coinça t-il mon visage dans une main, lorsque nous abordions un carrefour. « Je veux pas avoir à rentrer chez nous et te voir les poignets ouverts dans une baignoire, ou complètement stone dans notre lit, ou encore savoir que tu es en taule parce que t'as pas su garder tes mains dans tes poches »

« Je t'emmerde Masen, si je suis tant un boulet, tu peux toujours te tirer » me dégageais-je de sa poigne

« Te fatigues pas chérie, ton cul restera à moi un bon bout de temps »

…

« Je t'ai menti »

Bercée par la voix de Corinne Bailey Rae qui fredonnait son « _Like a star_ », je me redressais pour me tourner vers Edward, qui arborait un visage sérieux et...torturé.

« Je t'ai menti à propos de Sarah...de moi...de notre mariage »

Surprise, je ne dis rien. Je suppose qu'il avait juste besoin d'en parler.

« Quand...Quand on s'est rencontrés, j'avais juste besoin d'oublier que mon ex venait de me tromper dans mon pieu...C'était une fille posée, intelligente, quelqu'un de stable en qui je pouvais avoir confiance...J'ai cru que c'était ce qui me fallait, mais...mais je crois...je crois que je n'ai jamais pu en tomber amoureux, nous étions l'opposé et nos personnalités différentes m'avaient amené à dormir des dizaines de fois chez mon frère...Quand j'ai pris la décision qu'on devait y mettre fin, elle m'a annoncé qu'elle était enceinte »

« Pourquoi avoir voulu te marier, vous auriez pu être tous les deux là pour Anthony, sans que vous ne soyez coincés dans un mariage sans amour »

« J'avais peur que la mère de Sarah la persuade de ne m'enlever mon fils, Carmen a toujours été contre notre relation, elle me trouvait trop volatile même si je n'ai jamais voulu tromper Sarah...Je faisais juste souvent la fête avec Jazz, ils nous arrivaient même de partir sans prévenir pour une destination quelconque...Je me suis longtemps consacré à mes études, ce qui m'a valut de sauter une ou deux classes avant d'obtenir mon diplôme et j'ai eu besoin un peu tard de m'amuser »

« Pourquoi devenir prof et pas te lancer dans quelque chose qui te passionnait ?»

« Pour la sécurité que procurait ce boulot, et puis interagir avec des ados étaient encore ce que j'aimais, il y a quelque temps »

« J'imagine que le mariage n'a pas été très joyeux »

« Un aller-retour vers Vegas, Sarah était enceinte de 6mois »

« Tu crois qu'elle sentait que les choses n'allaient pas ? »

« Quelques jours avant qu'elle n'apprenne sa grossesse, nous en avons parler, elle aussi comprenait que nous étions incompatible sur le plan amoureux...Contrairement à ce que j'aurais pu penser, il n'y avait pas de haine de son côté, elle acceptait que nous ne soyons que des amis...Tu te souviens de ce qu'a dit cet agent du FBI quand il nous a révélé que Jesse nous suivait depuis un moment »

« Il enviait notre bonheur »

« J'aimais Sarah, et j'aimais mon fils...mais »

Touchée par ses révélations, je glissais une main dans ses cheveux et l'attirais doucement à moi, alors que nous nous arrêtions à un feux.

« Tu n'es pas responsable de ce que ce chien a fait, peu importe ce qu'il y a pu se passer entre ta femme et toi, tu n'es pas responsable de sa mort, ni celle de ton fils »

« Peut être que si nous avions divorcé, ou même séparé, il n'aurait pas eu à les toucher »

Mes tripes se nouèrent à ses jades embuées.

« Et peut être que la vraie raison de ce carnage n'est pas celle que nous as révélé le FBI...Ce chien préparait son truc depuis des mois, on ne parle pas de jalousie mais d'une envie calculée et réglée à la seconde près d'assouvir un plaisir inhumain...Il...C'était nous, peu importe les six milliards d'hommes qui se trouvait autour de nous, c'était nous »

_C'était nous..._

Renoncer à en connaître les raisons, je crois que c'était l'une des étapes que j'avais tant de difficultés à franchir. Aurais-je des réponses lors du procès, j'ai l'intime conviction que non...et je pense que c'est l'une des raisons pour lesquelles j'ai tant de mal avec mon deuil.

Perdu dans ces éternelles réflexions, Edward m'en extirpa en caressant mon nez du sien. Je souris, pas décidée à faire de cette journée une énième torture mentale.

« On fait une pause, je meurs de faim »

« Je te suis »

Garés sur le parking d'une auberge, Edward attrapa ma main et nous ramena rapidement à l'intérieur du restaurant où la chaleur nous fit du bien. Nous cognâmes nos chaussures contre le tapis à l'entrée pour nous débarrasser de l'épaisse couche de neige avant qu'une hôtesse nous accueille chaleureusement d'un sourire.

« Bienvenue au Mama's boobs, je suis Léa, que puis-je faire pour vous ? »

Surpris par le nom, il nous fallu une minute avant de comprendre qu'elle ne plaisantait pas.

« Euh...on voudrait une table pour déjeuner, si possible à l'écart s'il vous plaît » demanda Edward

« Oui, suivez moi »

A travers les quelques tables prises, nous déambulions jusqu'au fond de la salle, dans un coin, où l'hôtesse nous permit de prendre place.

« Je vous laisse faire votre choix, je reviendrais plus tard pour prendre votre commande »

« Merci » fîmes-nous, en lui gratifiant d'un sourire aussi enthousiaste que le sien

Seuls, nous nous débarrassions de nos couches de vêtements pour être plus à l'aise.

« Mama's boobs, sérieusement ? »

« Peut être que dans dix secondes, une septuagénaire viendra nous faire un show seins nus » se moqua cet idiot

« Des révélations à me faire au sujet de tes pornos préférés Masen ? » arquais-je un sourcil

Hilare, j'attrapais l'un des menus posés sur la table, pour comprendre avec dégoût d'où venait l'origine de l'appellation de ce restaurant. Tout les produits laitiers dont se servait le personnel de cuisine pour préparer milk-shakes et sorbets, étaient constitués de lait maternisés, tirés si je puis dire, de mamans qui le vendaient.

_C'était écœurant..._

« Les couguars sont de véritables tigresses au lit, elles savent parfaitement ce qu'elles font quand il s'agit de te suc... »

Le retour de la serveuse l'empêcha de terminer sa phrase et moi de commenter les fantasmes nauséeux de cet idiot.

« Je prendrais un hamburger et une soupe aux potirons »

« Un soda ? »

« S'il vous plaît »

« Je vais prendre la même chose avec votre milk-shake à la vanille »

Face à la serveuse, je me retenais de toute grimace de dégoût. Notre commande enregistrée, elle repartit vers les cuisines alors que je cognais l'épaule de cet idiot.

« Hey, qu'est ce qui te prends ? »

« Du lait maternisé, hors de question que tu m'embrasses après avoir bu ce truc ! »

« C'est rempli de vitamines »

« Tu vois ce que je vois...C'est toi en train de téter les seins d'une septuagénaire fripée et perverse »

Cet idiot éclata de rire.

« Je pourrais tout aussi téter les tiens, on a failli avoir un bébé, il doit bien y avoir quelques restes» lorgna cet idiot ma poitrine avec envie

« Effaces tout de suite ces images de ton esprit » relevais-je son menton

Notre repas servi, je gémis en mordant dans mon sandwich.

_Cinq cents succulentes et merveilleuses calories !_

« Ne fais pas ça Swan »

« Faire quoi ? »

« Gémir comme ci tu avais un putain d'orgasme »

« Jaloux Masen ? »

« D'un sandwich qui n'a aucun goût...faudrait qu'on soit ce soir chez nous pour que tu puisses me cuisiner un truc meilleur »

« Ne joues pas les machiste Masen »

« J'aime que tu t'occupes de moi, t'es la meilleure pour ça »

« C'est fou ce que je me sens flattée » fis-je avec ironie.

« Tu aimes ça prendre soin de moi, parce que tu sais que je t'aime »

« Vous m'aimez ? »

« Beaucoup trop »

« Ou pas assez »

« Je nous ai acheté des billets pour Bora Bora »

« Ce n'est pas suffisant »

« J'ai accepté de tout quitter pour te suivre à L.A » surenchérit-il

« Parce que rien ne te retient ici et que je suis tout ce dont tu as besoin »

« J.J pourrait faire l'affaire »

Choquée qu'il envisage cette option, j'en fus bouche bée.

« Oh mon chou » m'enlaça t-il

« Ne me touches pas »

« Je t'aime »

« Va te faire voir »

« Tes seins sont magnifiquement dans ce pull »

« Ne parles plus de seins, de lait ou de tes fantasmes écœurants, parce que je te jure de t'en foutre une si tu continus »

Notre déjeuner terminé, nous reprîmes la route. La cinquantaine de kilomètres restants traversés, nous finîmes par dépasser le panneau de bienvenue à Forks. Edward pouffa de rire, étonné qu'il n'y ait pas nos photos sur un panneau interdit. L'angoisse des retrouvailles m'envahit brutalement. Mes mains posées contre mes jambes s'affolaient et il me fut impossible de les calmer.

J'étais stupide de croire, espérer qu'il m'ouvrira les bras et me pardonnera pour tout ce que je lui avais fait subir ces deux dernières années ! J'avais franchi les limites, lui renvoyant clairement au visage son incompétence à gérer mes états d'âmes...Débarquer comme une fleur, en prétextant que tout était terminé, c'était absurde !

« Bells » s'inquiéta Edward

« Ça va, j'ai juste un peu froid »

« OK...Je vais devoir faire un plein, alors on va devoir s'arrêter là » bifurqua t-il vers une station d'essence

« Je descends avec toi, j'ai besoin d'aller aux toilettes »

Le moteur éteint, nous descendions.

« Restes là, je paierais notre plein...Nick est un ami de Charlie » fis-je référence au pompiste qui gardait la station

Cachée sous mes Ray-Bans, j'entrais, un nœud dans les tripes. La voiture tape à l'œil avait déjà attiré le regard des cinq hommes qui se trouvaient à l'intérieur de la station. Je reconnus Tim, Nick, Kendall, le maire de la ville, Rob et Paul, les serveurs du seul bar de Forks. La porte grinça derrière moi et je fus pétrifiée face aux cinq hommes, dont le regard fut à la fois surpris et interrogateur. Je ne sais pas combien de minutes s'étaient écoulées avant que je ne décide d'ouvrir la bouche.

« J'ai...J'ai...Je voudrais juste...Je voudrais juste payer et repartir » bégayais-je, haletante sous l'angoisse

Comptant mentalement jusqu'à cinq, je me poussais à marcher jusqu'à la caisse pour sortir difficilement mon porte-feuille de mon sac.

« 50$ »

« J'ai...J'aimerais trouver Charlie avant que la nuit ne tombe...Est...Est-ce que tu pourrais me dire où...où il se trouve ? » demandais-je à Tim sans lever les yeux

« Il...Il n'est pas en ville »

« Je veux juste lui parler...Je demande rien d'autre que de lui parler » consciente qu'il me mentait

Il ne dit rien.

« Tim, ramènes ton cul dehors, le chef Swan veut nous voir, Seth va mieux, il va bientôt sortir du bloc » braya l'un de ses collègues derrière moi

« Seth ! » m'écriais-je, terrifiée . « Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? »

Aucun de ces connards ne répondit. Furieuse, je me précipitais à l'extérieur pour rejoindre Edward.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? » paniqua t-il

« Seth est à l'hôpital »

« Qui ? »

« Je t'en supplie Ed, démarres ! »

Il s'exécuta avec prudence face au verglas.

« Bells »

« Je sais pas ce qui s'est passé, ils n'ont rien voulu me dire...Seth est...Il est comme mon petit frère »

Edward finit par arrêter la voiture devant le petit hôpital.

« Appelles moi pour me dire ce qui se passe ? »

« Promis »

Je quittais rapidement l'habitacle de la voiture pour me précipiter dans l'enceinte de la clinique.

« Seth Clearweather »

« Bella ! » s'étonna Liz, la standardiste

« S'il te plaît, dis moi où est la chambre de Seth ? »

« Je »

« Bella ! » entendis-je une voix masculine me hélait

Je me tournais et découvrais sans surprise Jake. J'accourais, heureuse de le savoir ici.

« Qu...Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? »

« Dis moi d'abord comment va Seth et puis ce qui s'est passé ? »

« Rien de grave, cet idiot a fait une crise d'appendicite aigu »

Soulagée, je cognais le mur sous l'angoisse qui retomba. Une simple appendicite.

« Je peux savoir ce que tu fais là ? T'étais pas en désintox ? » fit-il acerbe

« Va te faire foutre Jake !...Je suis juste venir voir Charlie »

« Subitement tu te rappelles que t'as une famille...Qu'est ce qui y a ? C'est l'autre junkie qui t'a plaqué ? Ou c'est ta troisième désintox qui t'as remis les idées en ordre ? »

« Je te jure que je pourrais te buter à mains nus si tu continus » pointais-je mon doigts sur son torse

« Quel dommage, encore une cure qui n'aura rien changé, toujours aussi tigresse » m'alluma ce connard

Mon poing prêt à le défigurer, mon regard fut attiré par les portes qui s'actionnèrent quelques mètres plus loin derrière lui.

« Bella »

Dîtes moi que je rêve !


	25. Chapter 25

**Hello sweeties ! vous ne rêvez pas, je suis bien là, deux semaines (je crois) après le post de mon dernier chapitre !**

**Je me suis dit que c'était pas la peine de vous faire attendre, après toutes les bonnes choses que vous m'écrivez !**

**titiguizmo, Ilonka et nana10 - MERCI POUR VOS REVIEWS !**

**Alors voilà un nouveau chapitre qui comme toujours j'espère vous plaira...Bonne lecture**

* * *

><p><strong>« Je t'aime, pas seulement pour ce que tu es, mais ce que je suis quand je suis avec toi »<strong>

**Roy Croft**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 24<strong>

« Bella ! »

A grande vitesse, je fuyais vers l'extérieur pour lui échapper et chercher la voiture d'Edward sur le grand parking.

« Bella, je t'en supplie arrêtes toi ! »

Le visage ravageait par mes larmes, je courrais toujours malgré le froid agressif qui me rongeait le visage. Il ne pouvait pas m'oublier de cette façon, il ne pouvait pas décider subitement d'éviter mes appels, abandonner et faire semblant que je n'avais pas existé.

_Je n'étais pas un échec, je n'étais pas un putain d'échec !_

La Range Rover trouvée, j'ouvrais précipitamment la porte pour sauter sur le siège passager.

« Bells, qu'est ce qui se passe ? » s'affola Edward

« Je t'en supplie, partons d'ici » convulsais-je sous le poids des larmes

« Bébé »

« Il...Il me laisse tomber »

Derrière les vitres, je le vis posté près de moi, son regard me suppliant de l'écouter.

« Va t'en ! »

« Laisses-moi-t'expliquer chérie »

« NON ! » hurlais-je par dessus la fenêtre. « Comment as-tu pu me faire ça ? Tu m'as abandonné, tu m'as rayé de ta vie, alors que j'ai passé six putains de mois dans une putain d'HP pour accepter que maman est morte...Et toi, toi tu as décidé que ça ne valait plus la peine d'espérer...JE TE DETESTE, JE TE HAIS ! » Crachais-je contre la vitre

A bout de souffle, mes larmes redoublèrent d'intensité alors qu'il continuait de rester planter là. Il me poignardait dans le dos, alors que je me relevais à peine d'une putain de guerre.

« Va t'en ! » répétais-je, quand je l'entendis monter à l'arrière. « Fais le sortir Edward, je t'en supplie »

« Je ne t'ai pas abandonné » dit doucement ce traître

« Tu mens...T'avais pas le droit de me faire ça ! »

« Tu es égoïste Bella...Elle est partie, et s'est remariée...J'ai du supporté leur couple chaque fois que je passais devant les stands à journaux, chaque fois que tu revenais à la maison pour raconter à Angela combien cet homme te rendait heureuse...Tu ne peux pas me reprocher d'avoir eu le courage de passer enfin à autre chose »

« Tu l'as fait derrière mon dos ! » me retournais-je rapidement vers lui avant de revenir sur mon siège. « Tu l'as fait alors que je n'ai pas encore réussi à lui rendre justice, tu l'as fait alors que ton esprit aurait du resté concentré sur maman, j'avais besoin de toi pour lui prouver qu'on pense à elle chaque seconde »

« Elle est toujours là »

« Non, tu mens ! Tu as voulu l'oublier, tu as voulu m'oublier !...Je t'ai appelé des heures pour te demander de m'écouter, te dire que j'étais désolée d'avoir été si méprisable et si infernale, je suis entrée en cure de mon propre chef, parce que j'avais envie de te prouver que je pouvais être capable de changer »

« Tu m'as affirmé la même chose lorsque tu étais sous liberté conditionnelle, quand tu es sortie de prison Bells, pourtant tu as tenté de te suicider, tu as fait une overdose quelques jours seulement après que tu en sois sortie...Et j'apprends que tu es tombée enceinte de ton professeur, qui se droguait devant toi »

« Tu ne comprends rien...Tu n'as jamais voulu essayer de comprendre, je l'ai vu mourir, je l'ai vu partir et toi...Tu as juste voulu que je me réveille un putain de matin, avec un putain de sourire pour te dire que je passais à autre chose »

« Tu te trompes...Je ne t'ai jamais reproché ta dépression, j'aurais seulement voulu que tu gères ton deuil d'une autre manière »

Enragée contre lui, moi, cette petite pute de Sue, ce qu'avait fait Jesse, je frappais contre le tableau de bord. Jamais rien ne ça s'arrangera, peu importe comment je me démenais pour reconstruire les choses autour de moi.

« Bells » retint mes poings Edward qui s'apprêtaient à recommencer, avant de me ramener contre lui

« Je veux qu'on s'en aille, dis lui de partir, je t'en supplie » pleurais-je contre son cou

« Monsieur Swan, s'il vous plaît »

La porte claqua fortement et je ravalais avec beaucoup de difficulté mes larmes. Il avait décidé d'éloigner sa plus grande erreur, sa plus grosse déception, je devais être capable d'en faire de même, et me persuader que j'avais perdu aujourd'hui mes deux parents. Sans un mot, Edward démarra alors que je me cachais sous mon bonnet pour masquer le chagrin qui forçait le passage. J'aurais du comprendre que je n'avais plus de place auprès de lui.

La voiture ne s'arrêta que quelques minutes plus tard, près d'une auberge. Edward éteint le contact et vint me chercher de l'autre côté pour que nous puissions rejoindre le petit hôtel. A l'abri des regards, la peine m'écrasa les poumons brutalement et contre Edward, mes sanglots finirent par éclater bruyamment.

« Il...il m'a laissé...tomber » suffoquais-je

« Dis-moi ce qu'il s'est passé »

« Elle était enceinte, Sue Clearwater est enceinte »

Edward ne dit rien, se contentant simplement de me retenir contre lui alors que je débattais. Il m'avait abandonné parce que j'étais un putain de regret dans sa vie, que je n'avais pas su être à la hauteur. J'étais entrée en psychiatrie pour Edward, mais aussi pour lui, principalement pour lui. Prostrée une heure par jour sur un canapé, je m'étais chaque fois mutilée l'esprit pour aller au bout de cette putain de thérapie, qui me forçait à atteindre le putain de stade d'acceptation. Je m'étais chaque putain de jour fait violence pour m'habituer à son absence. M'habituer ! N'étais pas insensé ! Vous vivez avec une personne que vous aimez profondément, que vous chérissez fortement parce qu'il est impensable pour vous de vivre autrement qu'auprès d'elle…Et un jour, elle disparait, il n'a suffit de quelques heures pour qu'elle vous quitte brutalement. Vous avez beau fermer et ouvrir les yeux des centaines de fois, convaincue que rien n'est réel…Il ne s'est passé que quelques heures entre le dernier moment où elle vous promet que demain elle sera là et l'instant où son âme abandonne subitement un corps déshumanisé. Vous niez, vous marchandez pour la ramener de nouveau auprès de vous, mais rien n'y fait ! Elle était morte, et je devais juste, simplement, presque agir de façon insensible et m'habituer à ce qu'elle ne soit plus là. Et malgré cette idée absurde que je pouvais réussir à oublier ce qui s'est passé, je l'avais fait, j'avais fait taire cette petite voix qui ne cessait de me répéter que ça n'était pas logique. Parce que le deuil n'était pas une question de temps mais une question d'envie...Elle était morte, j'étais en vie et ça n'était pas logique. Pour lui, j'avais peut être trop tard décidé d'en finir et avancer. Trop tard, j'ai eu envie d'en finir et avancer. Mes espoirs fous de retrouvailles, et son abandon, véritable crève-cœur, il me fut impossible de calmer l'ouragan qui me dévastait de l'intérieur et je m'en voulais d'infliger une telle scène à Edward. Pourtant, je fus incapable de m'arrêter. Mon père avait définitivement cessé de s'inquiéter pour moi. Son alliance qu'il affichait fièrement sur sa main gauche, et le ventre rond de sa pute. Ses espoirs d'être heureux résidaient à présent dans la naissance de ce rejeton. Il avait décidé de fonder une nouvelle famille, enterrant une bonne fois pour toute son ancienne vie.

L'image de sa main dans la sienne, le couple parfait par excellence, me hantait toujours quand mes sanglots finirent par cesser au milieu de la nuit. Allongés sur le lit, je relevais la tête pour regarder Edward.

« Je suis désolée » dis-je en caressant du doigt ses lèvres, consciente d'être dans un sale état

« Comment tu te sens ? »

« Fatiguée »

« Je devrais aller acheter quelque chose à manger avant que tu ne t'endormes »

« Je n'ai pas faim, je veux juste qu'on retourne chez toi »

« Attendons demain matin pour pouvoir bouger, il est plus de deux heures du matin »

« Je vais aller me passer de l'eau sur le visage, est-ce que tu peux trouver du paracétamol, j'ai mal à la tête »

« J'y vais »

Il embrassa mon front avant de se relever et quitter la chambre. Je me débarrassais de ma veste et de mes chaussures avant de rejoindre la petite salle de bains où j'essayais de faire descendre ma fièvre avec de l'eau froide. Mais leur bonheur parfait revint me terrasser. A genoux dans la salle de bains, j'attrapais mon flacon d'antidépresseurs dans la poche de mon jean, pour le jeter contre le mur. Tout ça n'avait servi à rien. Dans quelques mois, il s'extasiera devant un putain de bébé, pour qui il donnera tout. Un enfant sain d'esprit et bien portant, qui saurait lui donner ce que je n'ai pas pu lui rendre. J'étais entièrement fautive, j'en avais consciente et contrairement à ce qu'il pouvait penser, je ne lui en voulais pas de reconstruire une vie auprès d'une autre femme. Ce que je lui reprochais, c'est de ne pas m'y inclure.

Mes bras enlaçant fermement ma taille pour supporter mes sanglots, je vis Edward ramassais une à une mes pilules pour les ranger dans leur tube, avant de se poser devant moi. Il tira sur mes jambes et vint m'entourer de ses bras pour me bercer. Je reniflais grossièrement contre son cou, quand mes sanglots s'éteignirent doucement. Apaisée par son étreinte forte et rassurante, je relevais la tête pour le regarder. Malgré mon visage bouffi, il tira ses manches pour virer les traces du tsunami sur mon visage avant de déposer un baiser sur mes lèvres gonflées.

« Il a raison, tu ne peux pas lui reprocher de s'être marié...Peut être que cet enfant était juste un accident, comme ce qu'ils nous aient arrivés »

« Il aurait du s'en débarrasser ! »

« Tu n'es pas sérieuse Bells...Tu t'es précipitée à l'hôpital dès que tu as su que ce Seth, qui si je me souviens bien est le fils de cette Sue, et que tu considères comme ton petit frère, y était »

« Tu peux pas comprendre »

« Il ne t'a pas abandonné, et ce bébé n'est pas une sorte de chance pour se convaincre qu'il peut être un bon père »

Surprise qu'il sache aussi bien lire en moi, je le fusillais du regard. Pour une raison inconnue, je n'aimais pas l'idée qu'il puisse être capable de déchiffrer mes pensées. On l'avait trop souvent mal fait...Je ne devrais plus être surprise que lui soit le seul à si bien s'immiscer en moi.

« Pas très beau Swan, d'être jalouse d'un bébé » nous releva t-il pour nous ramener jusqu'au lit où il se débarrassa de ses chaussures

« Je ne suis pas jalouse de ce... » Grimaçais-je à l'idée de prononcer le mot « bébé »

« Petit frère ? Petite sœur ? »

« Masen, tu peux perdre tes couilles à tout moment, ne me provoque pas »

Cet idiot ria dans mes cheveux avant d'y déposer un baiser. Il défit un instant notre étreinte pour me tendre une plaquette de paracétamol et une bouteille d'eau.

« Il n'oubliera jamais ta mère, ton sourire et l'étincelle dans tes yeux quand tu es heureuse, lui rappellera d'où tu viens » reprit-il avec sérieux. « C'est son premier amour, et certainement le dernier, peu importe la femme qu'il côtoiera, ta mère restera son unique amour et c'est sans doute pour cette raison qu'il a mis si longtemps avant de s'engager auprès d'une autre »

« A cause d'elle, il ne viendra pas au procès »

« As-tu vu de combien de mois elle était enceinte ? »

« Non, mais cette pouf était énorme » fis-je consciente d'être mauvaise

Edward releva aussitôt mon visage.

« Respectes la femme qui a pris soin de toi quand tu as débarqué ici »

« De quel côté es-tu ? » fronçais-je les sourcils, étonnée de le voir défendre mon père encore une fois

« Du tien, mais ça n'est pas une raison pour cracher sur cette pauvre femme »

« Pauvre femme ?! »

« Elle va devoir te supporter en tant que belle-fille, et je la plains déjà » dit-il malicieusement avant de s'écarter

J'attrapais un des oreillers posés derrière moi pour le lui balancer maladroitement.

_Quelle idée de croire que je pourrais supporter de vivre avec un tel abruti !_

« Demain, on s'arrangera pour le retrouver et tu lui parleras calmement de ce qui t'effraie, il comprendra, il l'a toujours fait »

« Je ne pourrais pas accepter qu'il ne soit pas avec moi la semaine prochaine »

« Et moi, je suis certain qu'il y sera, il sait à quel point c'est important pour toi »

Encouragée par ces certitudes, je me promis silencieusement d'arranger définitivement les choses avec Charlie.

Mal à l'aise dans nos vêtements pour dormir, Edward et moi nous déshabillions pour entrelacer nos jambes et me permettre de me coller contre lui. Mes bras enroulés autour de son cou, je me détendais doucement contre ses lèvres. L'esprit continuellement envahi par des tensions électriques, il était presque perturbant de me sentir portée par des centaines de bonbons à la guimauve à son contact.

_L'amour était aussi dégeulasse mais tellement bon que ces conneries...Pfff !_

« A quoi tu penses ? »

« J'essaie de me demander ce qui me plaît tant chez toi, comprendre ce qui a fait que je t'ai aimé au premier regard, ce qui a pu te rendre à mes yeux si important pour que je ne continue pas de me foutre en l'air »

« Mes cheveux ? »

« Non » souris-je contre ses lèvres

« Mes lèvres ? »

« Non plus »

« Mon corps ? »

« Non »

« Mes yeux ? »

« Ils y sont pour beaucoup mais non »

« Je sais...ma manière si sexy de sniffer de la coke »

Je reculais, surprise avant de m'emporter dans un rire résonnant.

« Alors quoi ? » me ramena t-il contre lui

« J'hésitais entre tes faux airs de je-m'enfoutiste ou ce talent que tu as en arrivant si facilement à me faire changer d'avis ou encore cette sensation que j'ai de me sentir complètement essoufflée à chaque fois que tu me regardes ou que tu me touches...Mais je crois que ce n'est même pas ça, pour une raison qui m'est totalement inconnue, tu exerces sur moi une force qui m'empêche de te rejeter et continuer ma vie comme je le faisais avant que ta gueule d'ange ne débarque »

A ma confession, ses lèvres prirent férocement possession des miennes, rendant folles mes palpitations.

« J'ai un billet d'un dollar dans la poche, tu crois que je pourrais m'offrir une berceuse pour m'endormir »

« Mes prestations valent bien plus qu'un vulgaire dollar mademoiselle Swan »

« Je suis prête à vous offrir tout ce qui vous fait envie monsieur Swan »

« Gardes en tête cette dette bébé, je pourrais y revenir quand nous serons à Seattle...Qu'est ce qui ferait plaisir à mon bout de chou ? »

« Malgré l'horrible voix posée sur cette chanson » fis-je avec ironie. « Je rêve de t'entendre sur _You are my sunshine _ » mordis-je ma lèvre inférieure, pour avoir plus de chance qu'il accepte

Juste après l'avoir perdu, je n'avais cessé de demander à mon père de me raconter encore et encore son histoire d'amour avec maman. Johnny Cash était sans doute ce qui avait permis à mon père de la charmer. Moins sérieux qu'aujourd'hui, mais toujours aussi timide, j'aimais l'imaginer adolescent fou amoureux de la brunette sauvage qu'était ma mère.

J'éclatais de rire, quand cet idiot se releva pour retirer son sweat et exécuter quelques vocalises. J'en profitais pour me débarrasser de mon soutien-gorge et de mon jean. Étroitement calée contre lui, le rouge me monta instinctivement aux joues à l'écoute des premiers mots soufflés contre mes lèvres.

* * *

><p><span>03 février 2013 - 06heures<span>

« Edward » ris-je en me tortillant, quand cet idiot s'insinua sous mon sweat pour baiser mon ventre

Réveillés depuis dix minutes, il n'avait rien trouvé d'autre que de me torturer avec ses mains.

« Il fait bon là dessous »

« Ed...Je vais mourir d'un putain de fou rire si tu continus »

Ce bêta finit par sortir pour s'écraser lourdement contre moi. Visiblement monsieur s'était réveillé avec une humeur très taquine.

« Je sens quelque chose là »

« Où ça ? »

Mon rire résonna de nouveau quand sa main vint glisser sous mon pull pour aller se poser sur mon sein.

« Hum, est-ce de la contrefaçon mademoiselle Swan ? »

« Désolée monsieur Masen, mais ils sont certifiés vrais »

« J'ai des doutes...J'ai besoin d'une palpation approfondie, histoire de vérifier, tu comprends je ne voudrais pas découvrir que tu me mens sur des choses aussi importantes »

« Hum, tes intentions sont purement techniques donc, aucune arrière-pensée ? »

« Purement technique »

« Bien »

Il se redressa et je soulevais le sweat. Sous son regard curieux, j'empaumais mon sein gauche.

« Si mes seins étaient faux, tu aurais pu constater une cicatrice ici » traçais-je une ligne sous ma poitrine. « Ou là, et là ça n'est pas le cas »

J'éclatais de rire quand je me recouvrais et repoussais cet abruti pour rejoindre la salle de bains. C'était la première fois que j'esquivais l'une de ses avances et il lui fut impossible d'en rester là. Coincée dans la petite pièce, je le laissais me plaquer contre le lavabo pour se pencher sur mes lèvres. Lutter ne servirait à rien, et sentir son corps se pressait contre le mien était une sensation que j'aimais beaucoup trop ressentir pour lui échapper. Malgré seulement quelques heures de sommeil, ça nous permettait au moins de ne pas avoir à se débarrasser d'une mauvaise haleine.

« Tu es insatiable Masen »

J'entre-ouvrais les lèvres, et le laisser posséder ma bouche avec ferveur.

La thérapie ne m'avait pas aidé à oublier, tourner la page, elle a juste tenté de m'aider à supporter le poignard qui reste coincer dans ma poitrine...C'est tout.

Ce même poignard qui pourrit mes entrailles encore et encore...Et malgré le poison qui s'en dégage, ce venin qui coule continuellement dans mon sang et qui me pousse parfois à m'écorcher pour m'en débarrasser, aujourd'hui je pouvais affirmer être heureuse. Mes démons n'étaient pas partis, la thérapie m'avait proposé de tourner la page, pas de la déchirer, mais je ne pourrais rien faire de plus que de m'habituer à la douleur. Edward m'aide à faire ça. Il retire le poignard et subitement tout se panse, tout se régénère et je respire de nouveau profondément. Mon reflet dans son regard me plaît, mes sourires sont sincères et rien ne vient voilait mes émotions. Le bonheur peut enfin m'atteindre et je peux enfin jouir du plaisir intense de vivre à fond les choses...Mais le bonheur n'est jamais très long, et Edward enfonce de nouveau la lame du couteau jusqu'au fond de mon âme, et la douleur de chacun de mes muscles se déchirant revient. Peut être qu'il arrivera un jour, où il ne sera plus obligé de l'enfoncer. Peut être qu'un jour le poignard deviendra une partie de moi et que je n'en ressentirais plus aucun mal.

« Tu me dois un rapport pour chaque douche froide que j'ai du prendre en ton absence »

« Oh...Donc en comptant les six derniers rapports que nous avons...Est-ce que tu as une estimation pour le nombre de douche froide ? »

« Cent quatre vingt quatre » affirma t-il avec sérieux

« Oh ! » fis-je surprise. « C'est...enfin bref, ce qui fait un rapport par jour, moins les six rapports que nous avons eu depuis samedi...Génial, dans six mois je pourrais t'interdire complètement mon vagin »

« Impossible, je gère les entrées et les sorties de ton vagin »

« Je te poursuivrais pour esclavage sexuel »

_Vanilla Ice_ l'arrêta avant qu'il n'ouvre la bouche. Je m'échappais dans un fou rire pour aller attraper mon téléphone.

« Bonjour major Holligan, j'imagine qu'il vous un rapport de la veille ? »

« T'as tout compris Swan »

« Je n'ai pas pu voir Charlie » mentis-je pour ne pas m'étaler sur les évènements de la veille. « Mais Tim m'a promis qu'il serait au poste aujourd'hui »

« OK, est-ce que Masen est avec toi ? »

« Il se masturbe dans la salle de bains » ris-je à pleine voix face à Edward, qui m'adressa fièrement son majeur

« Tu aurais pu t'en passer, je veux juste que tu reviennes demain, il ne reste que deux jours avant que Calvin t'aide à préparer le procès »

« Je serais à Phœnix en temps voulu »

« Bien, je te rappelle ce soir...Swan »

« Ouais »

« C'est bon d'entendre rire »

« Et c'est bon de vous entendre tout court major » fis-je d'une voix aguicheuse

« Bye Swan »

Je raccrochais pour balancer mon téléphone à côté de moi.

« Bon, mon cul est à toi pour les dix prochaines minutes, même si il te faut moins de deux minutes pour jouir et te rhabiller » plaisantais-je une énième fois

A court de répartie, il souffla avant de se cacher dans la salle de bains pour se doucher.

Il nous fallut, enfin il me fallut plus d'une vingtaine de minutes avant que je ne sois prête. L'endroit déserté de tout café, nous décidions de braver les langues de vipère de Forks pour déjeuner. Si les rumeurs et les regards ne me gênaient pas, je fus étonnée de voir Edward plus détendu que lorsque je lui avais annoncé hier matin vouloir rejoindre Charlie. Stationnés devant le seul café de la ville, je gueulais contre ma maladresse quand je glissais sur le verglas.

« Swan, si ton trip c'est de baiser sur la glace, on essaiera plus tard, pour l'instant j'ai juste envie de caféine »

Se moquant du regard assassin que je lui renvoyais, il m'aida à me relever.

« On se trouvera un moment dans la journée pour réchauffer ton cul » m'adressa t-il un clin d'œil

Malgré ses allusions foireuses, je rougis avant de pouffais de rire. Avant que nous n'atteignions le restaurant, il prit mon visage dans sa main pour m'accorder un baiser vorace.

« J'aime quand tu rayonnes »

« Je ne rayonne que grâce à ta chaleur »

A l'intérieur du café, il nous fallut pas plus de quelques secondes avant d'être assailli par le regard d'une vingtaine de clients. Godzilla aurait à coup sûr pu passé inaperçu à côté de nous. Nous aurions pu entendre un flocon tombé à terre face au silence qui pesait autour de nous.

« C'est de sortir avec Isabella Swan qui leur fait tant d'effet » souffla discrètement Edward devant moi

« Des tas de types m'ont offert leurs faveurs avant toi, tu es chanceux »

« Et j'en suis conscient »

J'avais carrément l'impression de revivre mon premier jour au collège de Phœnix, en déambulant à travers les tables pour gagner le comptoir. Comme depuis une dizaine d'année, je fus ravis de voir Martha s'occupait de nous. Elle était bien la seule de ce trou perdu à avoir sa langue dans sa poche.

« Tiens donc, voilà l'une de mes petites préférées mais que je n'ai pas vu depuis trop longtemps » s'essouffla t-elle

Surnommée la grosse Martha, il était encore étonnant de la voir en vie avec son mètre soixante, ses quatre vingt dix kilos et ses soixante dix huit années. Son éternelle bonne humeur était certainement ce qui lui assurait longévité.

« Salut Martha »

« Bonjour chérie, bonjour monsieur Masen » le regarda t-elle timidement. « Ne faites pas attention à tous ces nigauds, ils n'ont pas eu de scandale depuis votre départ, donc vous êtes comme de l'eau en plein désert »

« Bonjour Martha »

« Qu'est ce qu'il vous faut mes enfants ? »

« On prendra un cappuccino avec beaucoup de crème, un thé au citron, et quatre beignets aux sucres »

« Je vous prépare ça, allez-vous installer »

« Merci Martha »

Nous balayons rapidement la salle du regard, avant d'aller nous installer sur une banquette près des fenêtres.

« Je suis terrifié à l'idée de savoir que l'attention sur nous n'en sera que décuplé quand tout le monde saura qu'Isabella Swan sort non seulement avec son ex professeur, mais aussi avec la première victime de Jesse » dit-il doucement alors que nous étions toujours criblés par les regards

« J'aimerais te rassurer, mais ça ne servirait à rien...Nous serons les proies idéales pour les paparazzis »

« Tiens, je me sens beaucoup mieux »

« On n'évitera simplement de leur donner ce qu'ils veulent, on est pas obligés de s'afficher comme des amoureux transis, s'embrassant à tout bout de champs »

« Ça ne les empêchera pas de nous suivre »

Ses craintes m'inquiétèrent de savoir qu'il pourrait revenir sur sa décision de me suivre en Californie.

« Je sais que les paparazzis sont l'une des raisons pour laquelle tu vois peu ton frère »

« Je ne compte pas partir ou te fuir Bells, je savais dès le départ en m'engageant auprès de toi »

« Non...parce que tu ne savais qui j'étais quand tu es tombé amoureux de moi »

« Tu te débarrasseras pas de moi Swan » s'amusa t-il à rabaisser l'ourlet de mon bonnet. « Il nous suffira juste de rester cloîtrer chez nous, on se nourrira de boîtes de conserves et d'eau du robinet »

Je frappais la tête de cet idiot avec le menu, avant de débarrasser la table pour laisser Martha nous servir.

« Merci Martha, ça fait du bien de voir que certains ne changent pas »

« T'en fais pas pour eux, ils portent un œil critique sur des choses dont ils ne savent rien »

« Tu veux bien dire ça à voix haute, ils vont finir par avoir une sécheresse oculaire s'il continue de nous fixer de cette manière »

Elle ria avant de se permettre de se poser près de nous.

« Est-ce que ça va Martha ? »

« Oui, je voudrais te parler de Charlie quelques minutes, je ne te dérangerais pas longtemps »

« Je suis au courant pour Sue et lui...et le bébé » dis-je mal à l'aise

« Je suis passée rendre visite à Elizabeth, cette empotée s'est encore brisée le bras en glissant sur la glace »

Je fusillais du regard Edward qui pouffa légèrement.

« Nous devons avoir des gênes en commun »

« J'en suis sûre » se moqua la vieille femme. « J'ai croisé Charlie devant la chambre de Seth » aborda t-elle doucement ce qui me restait encore en travers de la gorge. « Il était terrifié à l'idée de te parler de ce mariage ma puce »

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi...J'ai toujours voulu qu'il puisse à nouveau s'épanouir dans une vie de couple, maman l'a fait avec Phil, et ce n'était pas juste que lui s'empêche d'être heureux »

« Il était si amoureux de ta mère »

J'avalais une gorgée de mon café, gênée.

« Je sais Martha »

« Je comprends que tu lui en veuilles de t'avoir cacher une chose aussi importante, mais je sais que tu l'aimes plus que tout et que tu ne peux pas l'abandonner...Depuis que tu es toute petite, tu viens ici chaque été pour passer un peu de temps avec lui, et entre toi et moi passer un été ici, n'est pas vraiment du luxe »

Je souriais, attendrie par ses inquiétudes.

« Je veux arranger les choses plus que tout Martha, je suis venue ici pour ça, pour le convaincre que j'essaie de m'en sortir doucement »

« Je sais chérie » glissa t-elle une main maternelle dans mes cheveux

« J'ai essayé d'appeler la maison, mais il ne répond pas...Est-ce que tu penses qu'il m'évite ou qu'il est simplement resté à l'hôpital ? »

« Seth nous as fait une trouille bleu avec cette appendicite, Sue ne l'a pas quitté de la nuit, je pense que ton père est auprès d'elle »

« Merci Martha »

« Je t'en prie chérie...Monsieur Masen »

« Appelez-moi Edward, Martha »

« Et bien mon cher Edward, si j'avais trente ans de moins, j'aurais tout fait pour vous arracher à cette jeune fille, vous êtes terriblement craquant » lui offrit-elle un clin d'œil avant de se lever pour quitter notre table

Nous éclations de rire alors qu'elle adoptait une démarche aguicheuse en retournant derrière son comptoir. Occultant notre public, je glissais sur la banquette pour m'installer sous son bras. Exposée notre relation n'était pas ce que je voulais, mais j'avais passé six mois loin de lui, dans quelques jours nous seront de nouveau séparés pour témoigner, ces langues de vipères ne m'atteignaient pas. Non surprise de me voir en première page du journal qu'avait attrapé Edward sur une autre table, ce fut le cas pour lui qui apparaissait figé lors d'un footing avec Kellan. Son lien avec Emmett, le célèbre quaterback des _Giants_ et le mannequin Rose McCarthy mis en évidence.

« On dirait que tu es leur nouvelle coqueluche Masen » me moquais-je en arrachant la photo

« Je peux savoir ce que tu fais Swan ? »

« C'est pour mon album »

« Ton album ? »

« Je suis qu'une stupide nana amoureuse, j'ai...j'ai tout un tas de trucs qui viennent de nos rendez-vous secrets ou de nos soirées l'année dernière…j'aime bien les souvenirs, ça m'aide à me faire du bien »

« Oh...quand tu dis te faire du bien, tu veux dire »

Captant l'étincelle malicieuse dans ses jades, je frappais dans les côtes de ce pervers. Il ria brièvement contre mes lèvres avant d'introduire doucement sa langue dans ma bouche. Je crochetais instinctivement son manteau pour l'inciter à continuer.

« J'espère vraiment que t'es décidée à arranger les choses avec ton père Swan, j'avais des projets qui impliquaient ton cul, un bain et de l'alcool aujourd'hui »

« Encore quelques heures, et tu feras ce que tu veux de moi »

Mon thé légèrement refroidi, je pouvais enfin entamer mon petit déjeuner quand Edward pestait contre la blessure de Bryant, possiblement absent de la prochaine saison.

« Je sais que tu m'as interdit de t'offrir quoi que ce soit pour ne pas blesser ton stupide ego, mais j'ai un abonnement pour les Lakers, alors si ça te dit on pourrait se rendre sur quelques play-offs »

Je souris à son air hébété.

« Tu veux dire des places pour les voir en direct ? » bégaya t-il

« Ouais, je m'y rendais d'habitude avec Phil quand on se trouvait à L.A, et je sais que tu en es fan »

« Dis-moi que tu plaisantes Swan »

« Est-ce que je peux modifier la condition stupide qui m'interdit de t'offrir des choses sous peine de te mettre mal à l'aise ? »

« Seulement pour les matchs de baskets, rien d'autre » s'entêta t-il

Je soufflais, exaspéré par son stupide comportement d'homme de Cro-Magnon.

« On y va » tira Edward un billet de dix dollars de sa poche

« Je te suis »

Il demanda à une serveuse d'emballer notre petit déjeuner pour que nous puissions quitter le restaurant. Avant que nous puissions atteindre la sortie, je loupais un battement de cœur à l'arrivée de Jake. Son regard se posa instinctivement sur moi avant de remonter jusqu'à Edward et de redescendre sur nos mains liées. Cet idiot allait surement s'en donner à coeur joie devant toute la ville.

« Putain, t'as honte de rien ! » pouffa t-il avec un air dur

« Laisses-nous passer Jake »

« Faut croire que t'as tiré le gros lot mon pote » s'adressa t-il en faisant face à Edward, qui le dépassait d'une bonne tête. « Canon et riche en plus…Tu pourras te payer la meilleure came comme ça »

« Jaloux ? » m'étonna Edward, en lui offrant un sourire en coin. « T'as eu ta chance, et t'as pas su la saisir…Faut croire qu'elle aime les hommes avec un peu plus de poils » caressa t-il brièvement le menton de Jake

Surpris par la répartie de mon homme, Edward en profita pour que nous le contournions. A quelques pas de notre voiture, je me tournais vers ce connard de Jake qui cogna le visage d'Edward, qui heurta sa voiture, sa lèvre de nouveau ouverte.

« T'es inconscient ! » criais-je au visage de ce salop. « Dégages d'ici ! » le poussais-je brutalement

« J'arrive pas à croire que tu puisses nous rejeter pour un connard pareil »

« Je ne vous ai pas rejeté ! Merde ! Quand vas-tu comprendre que je n'ai jamais voulu vous laisser tomber » criais-je, lassée d'être ainsi mal juger

« Tu plaisantes ! Angie a passé des heures à pleurer dans les bras de Paul à cause de ton putain de cul » me hurla t-il au visage

« Et je suis entrée en cure, parce que je ne supportais plus ce que je suis devenue avec vous »

« Faut croire que ça n'a rien changé…Ce type t'a éloigné de nous et tu oses encore te pointer ici avec lui »

« Je me suis isolée de vous bien avant qu'il n'arrive, et vous le savez tous...Je n'étais une junkie, j'étais une alcoolique et une enragée incapable de garder ses mains dans ses poches avant que je ne le rencontre...J'étais à des milliers de kilomètres de vous depuis déjà longtemps, lui n'y ait pour rien »

Déçue de voir qu'il ne changerait pas d'avis vis-à-vis de notre relation, je fis demi-tour pour rejoindre Edward. Qu'en serait-il d'Angie, Paul, Seth ou Jared, si lui avait tant de mal à me pardonner. J'étais terrifiée à l'idée d'avoir perdu toutes mes chances de les ramener à nouveau près de moi.

« Merci de ne pas avoir riposté » lui tendis-je un mouchoir pour couvrir sa lèvre fendue

« Maman m'a toujours dit de ne pas frapper plus petit que soi »

Je pouffais de rire avant de contourner la voiture pour que nous puissions retrouver l'hôpital.

Une seconde fois, je me retrouvais devant Liz, dont le regard fut exorbité par la présence d'Edward...à moins que ça ne soit ses ecchymoses qui attirent tant l'attention

« On a besoin d'une infirmière »

« Patientez »

« Je voudrais aussi savoir où est la chambre de Seth »

« 101, les visites sont pas avant une heure »

« Cool »

Je lui adressais un sourire forcé puis me diriger vers la salle d'attente. Cette mégère colportait les rumeurs plus vite que TMZ.

« T'aurais pas du le provoquer » dis-je quand Edward s'étendit sur un des sièges de la salle d'attente

« Tu plaisante ! Ce connard a carrément insinué que j'abusais de toi et de ton fric »

« T'aurais quand même du te taire, je vais devoir me donner deux fois plus de mal pour m'excuser »

« T'as pas à t'excuser d'être entrée en cure, tout le monde oublie que t'y es entrée de ton propre chef, ce simple fait devrait te disculper de tout ce qu'ils te reprochent ces deux dernières années»

Sensible à ces mots qui me rappelaient qu'il était mon premier supporter, je dégageais sa main qui retenait le saignement de sa lèvre pour l'embrasser, léchant par la même occasion du bout de la langue sa plaie.

« Hum, vous faites une délicieuse infirmière »

« Je vous conseillerais des examens complémentaires monsieur Masen, pour vérifier qu'il n'y ait pas d'autres dommages, lorsque vous serez à Seattle »

Il souffla, exaspéré, laissant tomber sa tête en arrière. Je riais en glissant une main dans ses cheveux. Je savais ce qui l'irritait.

« Fais pas ce genre d'allusions Swan, je rêve de ton putain de cul depuis des heures »

« On sera chez toi avant la tombée de la nuit »

Une infirmière finit par nous appeler, et soigner sa blessure. Nerveuse, je décidais au dernier moment de gagner la petite boutique de la clinique, pour acheter quelque chose qui afficherait clairement ma…béné...bénédiction. Le premier étage atteint, nous trouvâmes rapidement le numéro de la chambre où des voix se firent entendre. Je prenais un instant pour souffler et paraître calme et détendue.

« C'est peut être pas une bonne idée qu'on entre à deux, je suis pas le bienvenu ici et je ne veux pas qu'on ait à forcer les choses »

« On a la chance de notre côté, il s'est marié et il ne m'en a pas touché un seul mot, niveau trahison on est à égalité »

« Swan, t'es tarée »

J'embrassais furtivement cet idiot avant de frapper et d'entrer dans la chambre. Instinctivement, mon regard se figea sur le ventre rond de Sue. Malgré toutes les bonnes résolutions prêtes à adopter, je ne pouvais nier la détester à cet instant. Elle portait en elle l'attention qui m'était réservée.

« Bella » fit surpris mon père, qui se trouvait au côté de Carlisle, visiblement tout aussi étonné par notre présence et particulièrement celle de son fils

Edward m'avait pourtant dit la veille que les vipères de ce bled les avaient expulsés de la ville pour nos fautes.

« Edward »

« Avant que quelqu'un ne dise quoi que ce soit... »

Je m'approchais de Seth, qui souriait. Soulagée de son accueil chaleureux, je l'enlaçais prudemment.

« Salut sœurette »

« On dirait que tu planes » me moquais-je avant de l'embrasser

« Carrément et tu sais quoi, je comprends que tu sois si obsédée par ces trucs »

J'éclatais de rire, non vexée, sous le regard effaré de nos parents.

« Attends de voir ce que fait un peu de morphine »

Consciente de mon erreur, je relevais aussitôt les yeux pour m'excuser.

« C'était juste pour plaisanter...enfin bref, j'ai apporté ça » tendis-je à Sue, mal à l'aise le petit ours en peluche, ce qui la surpris avec Charlie

« J'ai...J'ai été prise de court, je sais que ce n'est pas très original »

« C'est très bien » dit-elle vivement. « Merci Bella » esquissa t-elle un sourire timide

« Est-ce qu'on...on pourrait parler, tous les quatre » me tournais-je vers Charlie et Carlisle. « Si vous pouvez nous accorder un moment bien sûr docteur Cullen »

« Oui, bien sûr »

Dans un coin de la cafétéria, nous nous installions sur les banquettes, Edward à mes côtés. Chacun faisant face à son paternel.

« Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? » interrogea Carlisle doucement son fils

« J'ai...Un type s'est fait agressé la nuit dernière, et j'ai essayé de l'aider »

Pas certaine de savoir par où commencer, un long silence pesa autour de la table. Il y avait des tas de choses à dire, du moins j'avais des tas de choses à dire. Mais face à lui, j'avais comme perdu tout les codes de mots, je ne savais pas par quoi commencer, par quoi terminer ou pire encore, quoi dire. Ce fut finalement Charlie qui finit par prendre le premier la parole.

« J'ai besoin de savoir la vérité Bells, pour à nouveau essayer de te faire confiance...Que s'est-il passé pour que tu en viennes à partager le même lit que ton professeur ? Tu es tombée enceinte Bella, ce n'est pas rien...Imagines toi la réaction que j'ai eu en apprenant que tu étais enceinte de trois semaines, trois semaines Bells ! J'ai appelé Jake et il m'a dit que vous n'aviez plus... » Secoua t-il la tête, toujours mal à l'aise avec le fait que je puisse avoir des relations sexuelles. « Enceinte, tu étais enceinte et tu as fui au lieu de me dire la vérité ! »

« Je ne le savais pas » marmonnais-je les yeux baissés sur mon pull que je triturais

« Tu sais pourquoi je t'ai abandonné si facilement dans ce centre de détention, parce que je ne pouvais plus rien faire pour toi Bells, je ne te reconnaissais plus...Tu as eu des rapports je ne sais dans quelles circonstances, sans même te protéger, tu savais que je n'étais pas pour que tu aies une vie sexuelle aussi jeune, mais je l'ai accepté quand tu m'as promis que tu te protégeais, je l'ai accepté parce que je connaissais Jake...Et j'apprends finalement que c'est ton professeur, un homme que je pensais sérieux et droit, qui était le père de ton enfant, tu m'as menti en me disant chaque soir que tu allais chez cette Alice Cullen ! »

« Nous ne l'avons fait qu'une seule fois » me défendis-je maladroitement

« Qui es-tu Bella ? Est-ce que tu as décidé définitivement de rester cette fille irresponsable, et autodestructrice ? Est-ce que je vais devoir continuer à te regarder jouer avec le feu, jusqu'à finalement espérer que tu puisses rejoindre ta mère ? »

« J'ai changé » finis-je par laisser mes larmes déborder

« Changé quoi ? Ta coupe de cheveux ?...J'ai du mal à te croire Bells, tu m'as dit avoir changé après ta sortie de prison, et ce n'était pas le cas »

« Je pensais vraiment avoir changé, ce centre a été pire que tout »

« L'article de ce Jasper Withlock est vrai ? »

« Entièrement vrai, ces types font de nous ce qu'ils veulent sous prétexte que nous ne sommes que de petites chiennes qui n'ont aucun respect pour les autres...Ce centre a passé plusieurs mois à me dresser, sans chercher à comprendre ce qui me rendait si agressive...Je suis désolée d'avoir réagi de manière si proportionnée chez vous monsieur Cullen, j'ai conscience d'avoir été insolente et irrespectueuse »

« Esmée et moi ne t'en avons jamais tenu rigueur Bella » me pardonna t-il, malgré tout le visage fermé

Je ne pouvais dire ce qui le rendait si froid à mon égard. Ma crise d'hystérie ou ma relation avec son fils. J'avais omis d'interroger Edward au sujet de l'impact qu'avait eu ma grossesse sur leurs relations, mais je pouvais deviner que celles-ci semblaient tumultueuses.

« Je suis désolée d'avoir pu oser te tirer dessus » repris-je en me tournant vers Charlie. « Tu peux pas savoir à quel point je m'en veux d'en être arriver à ce point, de t'avoir fait tant de mal ou encore de t'avoir dit que je ne voulais plus de toi dans ma vie »

« Bells »

« Je l'ai vu tu sais…ce point de non-retour, je l'ai senti pour la première fois quelques jours avant d'entrer en cure…Subitement, tout m'est revenu en pleine face, la drogue, l'alcool, mes crises de violence incontrôlable où j'en viens à faire du mal à ceux que j'aime...Pour la première fois, j'ai ressenti un besoin urgent d'en finir »

« Mais tu es toujours obstinée à vouloir ce Masen à tes côtés » cracha t-il, les yeux rivés sur mon petit ami

« Notre relation avant que je ne fuis Forks n'était pas aussi malsaine que tu le crois, on passait réellement du temps à discuter, certes c'était énormément de temps, mais je peux te jurer qu'il n'y a jamais rien eu de malsain »

« Bells, ce bébé n'est pas »

« C'était juste une nuit » le coupais-je vivement. « Où nous étions moralement très éreintés, nous avions bu et ça c'est passé » me défendis-je, omettant le fait que c'était la coke qui nous avais réellement mis dans un état second

« Jamais tu n'aurais du l'approcher ! » pointa t-il du doigt Edward

« Papa »

« Peux-tu comprendre mes craintes Bella ! Cet homme a des années de plus que toi, qui plus est avec les mêmes faiblesses que tu as eu vis-à-vis de la drogue...Cet homme n'est pas fait pour toi, et le fait qu'il ait pu surpasser ses fonctions de professeur ne m'incite pas à cautionner votre relation »

« Jamais nous n'avons eu l'intention de créer de tels discordes en se côtoyant, on avait juste besoin de parler de chose que seul l'autre pouvait comprendre »

« Pourtant tu savais qu'une relation avec ton professeur aurait des conséquences »

« Quand Edward et moi avons commencé à nous voir pour discuter, je ne pensais pas que c'était mal...On ne faisait d'ailleurs rien de mal à part discuter »

« Discuter, tu m'as menti Bells en me disant que tu dormais chez sa petite sœur, tu t'absentais des nuits entières, des week-ends pour le voir se défoncer sous tes yeux »

« Vous avez raison monsieur Swan, nous n'aurions jamais du franchir les limites...mais votre fille n'a aucun tord dans cette histoire » intervint Edward

« Pourtant vous n'avez pas hésité à l'inviter chez vous ! Dans votre lit » fit avec dégoût mon père

« Quatre mois avant d'arriver à Forks, j'ai touché le fond en devenant addict à la cocaïne, je pourrais vous sortir des tas de raisons qui ont fait que j'en vienne à cette solution pour faire taire tout ce qui me torturait, mais ce n'est pas le sujet...Bella l'a remarqué tout de suite, la drogue, le deuil »

Gêné de devoir ainsi se mettre à découvert pour justifier notre rapprochement, je supportais mal le voir passer plusieurs fois sa main dans ses cheveux, pour cacher son malaise profond.

« Quand votre fille a été transporté à l'hôpital, ce n'était pas pour avoir voulu jouer ou tenter de suicider monsieur...c'est moi qu'elle essayait de sauver »

« Pourquoi avoir dit que tu t'y étais jetée ? » s'étonna mon père

« Il venait de débarquer en ville, je ne voulais pas que tout le monde sache qu'Isabella Swan n'était pas la seule cinglée et suicidaire du comté »

« Après ça, nous avons commencé à discuter, sans jamais parler de ce qui avait tué nos familles »

« Nous ne savions pas que Jesse était à l'origine des quatre meurtres »

« Je n'aurais certainement pas du continuer de travailler avec mon addiction, ni approcher votre fille, je le conçois monsieur...Mais tout ce que j'ai pensé à cet instant, au fil des jours, c'est que Bella était probablement ce qui m'aidait à aller mieux »

« Ça n'était pas son rôle de gérer votre dépendance ! » gronda Charlie

« Je sais » dit Edward. « Je vous jure que mon intention n'était pas d'abuser de votre fille »

« Elle était en période probatoire, en sevrage ! » le coupa Charlie. « Ça n'était pas elle de vous aider, alors qu'elle était fragile » rétorqua mon père

« Dîtes le Charlie » intervint Carlisle. « C'est de ma faute, je n'ai pas su être auprès de lui, et j'ai failli à mon devoir de père »

« J'ai conscience que votre fils a du beaucoup souffrir après le drame auquel il a du participé, mais ma fille n'aurait jamais eu à s'approcher de lui, si vous aviez pris du temps pour lui, votre femme et vous »

« J'ai vu ces photos, vous savez, les photos prises par la police scientifique et j'en ai eu des cauchemars...Quand j'ai deviné que mon fils me fuyait parce qu'il avait honte de son addiction, j'ai décidé qu'il fallait qu'il vienne pour que sa mère et moi nous en occupions, pour le persuader qu'une cure de désintoxication l'aiderait à aller mieux...mais quand il est arrivé, je n'avais plus autant la même détermination »

« Pourquoi ? » demanda exaspéré mon père

« Quelques semaines avant son arrivée, la mère d'une patiente est venue me voir totalement bouleversée, en m'accusant d'avoir tué sa fille, quelques mois auparavant j'ai du lui faire un lavage d'estomac parce qu'elle avait ingéré une dose conséquente de neuroleptiques, elle venait de perdre son frère jumeau dans un accident de voiture et il était intolérable pour elle de vivre sans lui...J'ai conseillé à sa mère de la faire admettre au centre de désintoxication de Seattle, qu'elle y serait mieux traitée »

Sa main tira légèrement dans ses cheveux, je reconnus le tic nerveux d'Edward. Détournant le regard, alors que j'avais deviné la fin, je croisais celui de Charlie. Même s'il ne s'agissait pas du même cadre thérapeutique, moi aussi j'avais tenté de mettre fin à mes jours dans un centre où l'on pensait que chacun des pensionnaires était en sécurité et bien traiter. Vous êtes tout sauf en sécurité dans ces endroits, en plus de vous battre contre le personnel qui s'obstine à vouloir vous bourrer de médocs pour que vous fermiez votre gueule, vous deviez gérer vos fantômes qui se faisaient plus présent, plus nombreux.

« Elle s'est pendue et...et c'était de ma faute…Esmée a essayé de me convaincre que nous devrions tout de même faire quelque chose, mais au fil des jours, on l'a vu sourire...sincèrement, il allait de moins en moins à Seattle...On pensait que les choses s'amélioraient...sans savoir que ce changement était du à la présence de votre fille...Je suis sincèrement désolé Charlie que les choses se soient passées ainsi, qu'il y ait eu tant de dommages, mais ne m'en veuillez pas de vouloir remercier Bella, d'avoir donné une raison à mon fils de ne pas replonger »

Je fus surprise de l'entendre dire ces derniers mots. Il semblait si froid avec moi, et là tout à coup, c'est comme ci il me devait tout.

Avant que je n'aie pu reprendre la parole pour défendre à nouveau notre relation, le téléphone du docteur Cullen sonna.

« C'est ta mère...Elle s'inquiète pour toi »

« Je l'appellerais plus tard » hésita un bref moment Edward avant de lui répondre

Pas convaincu de la réponse donnée par son fils, il se contenta de nous saluer et de s'éloigner pour répondre. Au même moment, le téléphone d'Edward sonna à son tour.

« C'est Jazz, je t'attends dehors »

« Ce n'est pas imprudent que tu te ballades avec cet homme ? La presse vous suit » demanda mon père lorsque nous nous retrouvions seuls

« Ils pensent tous que je suis cloîtrée dans ma chambre d'hôtel et Forks est le bon moyen de se cacher »

Les yeux rivés sur son alliance, dont l'éclat réagissait trop à mon goût à la lumière des néons, mon poing se resserra sur le tissu de la banquette.

« Je ne voulais pas » capta t-il mon attention. « Je ne voulais pas que te blesser, j'ai imaginé des centaines de scénarios où je pourrais t'avouer calmement que je voulais passer à autre chose »

« Est-ce que tu seras là la semaine prochaine ? » le coupais-je, pas prête à discuter de leur union

« J'ai déjà un vol, nous avons une réservation dans un hôtel tout près du tribunal »

« Nous ? »

« Seth et…et Sue »

« Bien…j'imagine qu'on se verra là bas » dis-je avant de me relever

« Bells »

« Je suis désolée, j'essaie mais c'est…je suis désolée »

« Tu passeras toujours avant elle »

« Pourquoi ne pas avoir répondu à mes appels alors ? » m'arrêtais-je pour comprendre

« Depuis que tu es née, tu m'as toujours vu seul »

« Je ne t'en veux pas de vouloir refaire ta vie…Tu m'en as juste exclu, comme pour me dire que je n'avais plus aucun intérêt à tes yeux, que je n'étais qu'un terrible échec que tu tentes d'oublier dans la naissance d'un autre enfant »

« Ca n'est pas vrai…J'étais terrifié à l'idée de t'annoncer que je voulais me marier, j'ai appelé des centaines de fois le centre pour finir par raccrocher, parce que je ne voulais pas être un frein dans ta thérapie »

« Pourquoi ne pas avoir attendu que j'en sorte ? J'aurais accepté de t'entendre dire que tu aimais Sue, tout les deux vous vous tourniez autour depuis des années, combien de fois Seth et moi avons fait exprès de vous laisser seuls pour que tu te décides enfin à l'embrasser »

Il sourit brièvement, frottant ses yeux pour effacer les quelques larmes qui tentaient de s'échapper.

« Je ne voulais pas faire ça maintenant, derrière ton dos, j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à dire oui sans ta présence, j'ai toujours eu besoin de toi et te cacher une telle chose, je l'ai ressenti comme une trahison »

« Pourquoi alors ? »

« Parce que tes mots me sont revenus brutalement en tête, tu ne voulais plus de moi dans ta vie et j'étais convaincu que c'était ce que tu voulais…j'étais en colère et j'ai voulu en quelques sortes me venger, te prouver que je pouvais être heureux sans toi »

« Tu as une femme, bientôt un enfant, ça à l'air de fonctionner »

« Tu te trompes, Sue est enceinte depuis cinq mois et alors que je devrais passer mon temps à me préoccuper de son état, je suis incapable de faire autre chose que de penser à ma petite fille »

« Cette thérapie m'a foutrement amoché » voulus-je me confier pour lui expliquer combien celle ci, cette dernière chance que je m'étais donnée, avait finalement été bénéfique

« Tu as l'air d'aller mieux »

« Le psy a dit que je souffrais d'une personnalité borderline, avec un besoin constant d'attirer l'attention pour compenser mon insécurité interne…J'ai…je suis un traitement médicamenteux, ce qui m'aide à taire mes envies suicidaires ou éteindre mes effusions...La thérapie a aussi calmé ma paranoïa et donc mes délires…Le centre m'a préservé, j'attends de voir ce que ça donnera lors du procès »

« Je serais là si tu m'acceptes à tes côtés »

« J'ai besoin de toi » dis-je rapidement. « Vraiment besoin de toi, parce que j'y arriverais pas seule »

Il se releva pour se poser devant moi. Ses yeux n'avaient jamais reflété aussi bien toute la misère que je lui faisais endurer. Il était fatigué, littéralement éreinté malgré ses trente-six années.

« J'ai…Seth sort dans quelques temps, tu penses pouvoir…dîner avec nous…ce soir,…Ton…Masen est aussi invité, je voudrais discuter avec lui »

« Euh…ouais, bien sûr, je passerais à la maison vers 19heures, est-ce que c'est bon ? »

« Bella »

« Ouais »

« La…La maison a brûlé en octobre dernier...Sue et moi habitons un vieux cottage près du lac »

« Co...Comment ? » demandais-je en étouffant un cri dans ma main

« J'ai…J'ai laissé une casserole sur le feu avant de partir et…et »

« Les…les affaires de maman »

« Tout est intact, j'avais mis tout les cartons dans la cave, je les ai fait transporté jusqu'au cottage que nous avons acheté avec Sue » me rassura t-il rapidement

« OK…euh…à ce soir alors »

Timidement, je levais pour essayer de l'embrasser pas certaine qu'il accepte. Sur la pointe des pieds, je réussis à enlacer sa taille pour le serrer contre moi. Son étreinte paternelle vint aussitôt m'engloutir et en quelque sorte me dire qu'il ne m'avait jamais abandonner, même par la simple pensée.

Je finis par me détacher de lui pour embrasser sa joue et quitter le bâtiment.

_Edward allait certainement m'en vouloir de reculer d'encore quelques heures notre marathon sexuel ! Qui plus est pour dîner avec mon père !_


	26. Chapter 26

Toc Toc Toc...

Hello girlz ! Ai-je une fois de plus abuser de votre absence ?...J'ai bien peur que oui !

Pour les non-inscrites : Guest, Nana10, Ilonka, Grazie, littleangelordevil93, calimero59, CeriseBella, birginie, Habswifes et Nodame - merci vraiment de prendre le temps de laisser une trace de votre lecture, c'est toujours plaisant de lire vos remarques !

Maryfanfictions : Jspr que ce chapitre te plaira, et en particulier le marathon que je n'ai pas entièrement détaillé, ce serait abuser de trop de lemon...xoxo

bellaeva : réponses dans ce chapitre qui j'espère te plaira...xoxo

titiguimoz55 : merci d'être aussi patiente, ça m'aide beaucoup à prendre du temps pour mieux écrire...xoxo

Anysia19 : je suis heureuse de savoir que le chemin long de la guérison ne soit pas frustrant, j'aime rester réaliste...je ne suis pas sûre de t'offrir une confrontation Charlie/Edward dans ce chapitre, celle dans la caféteria de l'hôpital suffit à elle seule pour mettre les choses au clair, il ne leur reste plus que le temps d'apprendre à se connaître...Pour le procès, je pense l'écrire pour le 27ième chapitre, le suivant est un PDV d'Edward, je pense (pas encore écrit) avant d'entamer le procès

Anais88 : Coucou ! Toujours aussi pressée de lire tes remarques ! J'ai un peu de mal à écrire des moments de légèreté entre nos deux personnages, j'ai toujours plus de facilité avec le chagrin (trop bizar !) Je suis heureuse de lire ton PDV sur le couple Sarah/Edward, ça m'aide à mieux comprendre comment est perçu leurs histoire. Merci bcp pour tes encouragements, tu peux savoir le bien que ça fait ! Quand aux citations, j'essaie au mieux d'adapter chacune d'elle au récit, me permettant ainsi de donné une idée générale du chapitre et je suis ravie que ça plaise ! Merci encore de prendre du temps pour ses remarques qui m'aide réellement ! xoxo

Je n'ai oublié personne ?

Je voulais aussi remercié celles qui me suivent, m'ajoutent en favoris, que ce soit sur cette fanfic ou les autres !

Je vous laisse donc lire ce chapitre très long ! J'ai bien tenté de le couper, mais ça n'était pas nécessaire...j'espère que je ne vous lasserais pas au fil des lignes.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Chapitre 25<p>

« Ça fait mal d'apprendre à quitter ceux qui nous quittent, _**d'apprendre à les aimer en silence**_, _**le**_ _**dos tourné, les yeux baissés**_. De devoir _**apprendre à son cœur la force de se vider tout en demeurant habité**_. _**Apprendre à pleurer en souriant, à s'en aller en aimant**_ »

Philippe Besson

* * *

><p>A l'extérieur du bâtiment, je retrouvais Edward visiblement furieux face à son père. Lui comme Charlie devait probablement condamnait notre relation. Mais malgré les apparences et les convictions de mon père, Carlisle était certainement celui qui devait plus craindre de notre histoire. J'étais le démon dans notre duo, celle aux humeurs instables et aux influences toxiques. Edward ne savait rien, il était comme aveuglé par l'amour qu'il me portait. Il n'y avait qu'à compter les multiples fois où je l'avais quitté, puis ramener à mes côtés sans difficulté. J'avais le monopole de sa souffrance, et j'en retirais un profit inconscient peu importe le mal que je lui faisais.<p>

Si il y a un an et demi, j'étais encore l'une des habitués des urgences du petit hôpital, pour qui il avait de la compassion, aujourd'hui j'étais aussi nuisible à son fils que l'avait été son addiction. Il me détestait et il en avait tous les droits.

Je n'eus pas le temps d'observer leurs échanges, Edward m'aperçut alors qu'il repoussait son père d'un doigt accusateur. Peut être que je devrais m'entretenir avec le docteur pour essayer de le rassurer, quitte à lui mentir. Lui parler du travail acharné que j'avais produit en thérapie, et le convaincre que je n'étais plus une adolescente destructrice. Lui confier avec conviction que j'acceptais ce qui est arrivé. Je pouvais le faire, je pouvais lui assurer être heureuse et épanouie, si ça pouvait l'aider à retrouver son fils. Le docteur Cullen tourna la tête, et j'étais certaine que le diable ne lui aurait pas inspiré autant de haine à cet instant. Je baissais la tête, fuyant son regard bleu perçant qui pouvait à coup sûr me traverser et voir en moi ce que je voulais tant lui cacher. Cachée sous une forte obstination à pouvoir m'en sortir, il percevait cette fragilité qui était encore palpable et capable de prendre le dessus sans crier garde.

Ma peine était devenue un tueur à gage, prête à me buter à bout portant.

Quand je m'y attendrais le moins.

Quand je finirais par penser que le passé n'a plus de raison de resurgir.

J'avançais vers Edward qui passa un bras par dessus mes épaules pour nous ramenait jusqu'à sa voiture. Lui dire que nous devions reculer notre retour à Seattle de quelques heures, allait être compliqué. Dans la voiture, il ne dit rien, son visage furieux ne m'incitant pas à lui parler de l'invitation de Charlie. J'hésitais même à lui demander de faire demi-tour pour refuser finalement de me rendre chez lui.

« Est-ce que ton père n'était pas censé être sur la liste des parias de la ville ? »

« Un carambolage mortel près de la falaise, ils ont eu besoin de plus de médecins...Est-ce que les choses se sont arrangées ? » demanda t-il sans se détourner de la route

« Je crois...Il...Il nous a invité à dîner chez lui, enfin chez eux...ce soir »

Je priais pour que son pied ne vienne pas brutalement s'abattre sur la pédale de frein, et nous voir déboulait sur la falaise que nous traversions. Mais il ne fit rien, ne dit rien non plus.

« Je comprendrais que tu ne veuilles pas, je t'avais promis que nous serions à Seattle avant la nuit »

« Nous ? » fut tout ce qu'il dit

« Euh...ouais, je crois qu'il veut cerner tes intentions vis à vis de moi...qui sont forcément mauvaises pour lui, parce qu'il est impossible qu'un homme de 26ans puisse s'intéresser réellement à une fille de presque 10ans son cadet »

« Il devrait savoir que la fille en question est loin d'être banale » dit-il toujours sans quitter notre chemin

Réaction instinctive dès qu'il me complimentait, mes joues s'empourprèrent. C'était encore insensé d'être ainsi intimidée, touchée par sa présence ou ses mots.

Pathétique.

« Je suppose qu'on va devoir squatter encore ici »

Je souris, satisfaite de savoir qu'il était capable d'affronter Charlie pour peut être m'aider à retrouver sa confiance.

« On y restera qu'une heure ou deux, on pourrait reprendre la route ensuite et être à Seattle vers une ou deux heures du matin, ça ne sera pas si tard »

« C'est pas prudent de rouler en pleine nuit avec ce temps, on attendra jusqu'au matin pour bouger et décamper vite fait de ce bled » sentis-je le besoin pressant de quitter cet endroit pour profiter des derniers jours qu'ils nous restaient

Me remplir des petits moments intenses avec lui pour qu'ils puissent me protéger de la noirceur qui pourrait m'envahir l'esprit pendant le procès.

« Il ne nous reste que deux jours avant que nous repartions pour Phœnix, ce serait perdre trop de temps en restant ici…Et puis on aura moins de chance d'être vus par les paparazzis »

Soudain stoppés sur le bas côté de la route, il scruta un instant mon visage y cherchant certainement la raison de mon empressement.

« Dis-moi ce qui y a ? »

« Rien, j'ai juste envie qu'on retrouve quelques jours l'intimité de ton appartement »

« Bells »

Je soufflais, irritée de ne pas être capable de lui cacher mes pensées. J'avais toujours eu tant de facilité à me protéger des interrogations agaçantes des autres, me permettant ainsi de masquer mes doutes ou mes craintes. J'avais besoin que mon esprit lui reste fermé, pour ne pas parfois le décevoir, pour ne pas lui faire de mal.

« On ne se verra pas pendant je ne sais combien de temps à cause du procès...et...et je suis terrorisée à l'idée de supporter ça seule...Passer un maximum de temps avec toi m'aidera à emmagasiner plus d'ondes positives, de pensées qui me permettront de te tenir quand je douterais »

« Tu seras entourée » glissa t-il une main dans mes cheveux

« Charlie sera là, mais Angie, Paul, Jake, ils seront tous absents...Et...Et tu es sans doute le seul doté cette capacité à me faire changer d'humeur en quelques secondes, et pas parce que je ressens quelque chose pour toi, tu le faisais bien avant que je ne tombe amoureuse »

Les yeux baissés sur mon pull que je triturais nerveusement, j'allais rapidement évincer du revers de la main mes larmes incessantes.

« Bells, regardes moi » m'obligea t-il à relever le menton. « Tu t'es préparée à ça depuis des mois, il ne se passera rien d'autre que ce tu as déjà prévu »

« J'ai...Je suis terrifiée à l'idée d'être complètement tétanisée, de ne pas savoir riposter aux attaques de son avocate »

« Et Calvin est là pour ça, cette nana est une tigresse, tu la connais mieux que quiconque, elle ne laissera pas cette chienne te détruire, elle se battra deux fois plus pour rendre justice à ta mère et qui plus est sa meilleure amie...Tout se passera bien, les preuves sont incontestables, les jurés ne douteront pas de sa culpabilité »

« Elles ne sont que matérielles, rien ne prouve réellement qu'il était là »

« Sauf nos témoignages, nos portraits robots qui coïncident étrangement bien »

Comme la veille, il tira sur sa manche pour effacer mes larmes puis déposa un long baiser sur mon front.

_Combien de temps encore devra t-il éponger ma peine ?_

« Quelque mois de plus, juste quelques mois de plus, ensuite on pourra enfin respirer » me berça t-il, fermement retenue contre lui

Consolée par ses balancements, ma peine se tut pour me laisser de nouveau souffler.

« Est-ce que tu pourrais t'arrêter devant chez moi ? J'aimerais voir quelque chose » dis-je en quittant ses bras

« T'as besoin de récupérer quelque chose ? »

« Pas vraiment »

J'y avais laissé des centaines de cartons dans cette maison. Des centaines de choses qui me reliaient fragilement à un bonheur passé. Même après la thérapie, je n'étais pas prête à abandonner toutes ces choses. Accepter qu'ils soient morts, je ne peux me résigner à l'idée que notre bonheur n'ait pas existé. Porter leurs alliances, le médaillon de ma mère au cou et les tee-shirts de Phil, c'était comme imaginer que leurs essences y étaient rattachées, et que d'une manière, ils se trouvaient avec moi, peu importe l'endroit où je me trouvais. J'ai un temps était heureuse, et je ne devais pas l'oublier, je ne devais surtout pas l'oublier.

_Apprendre à son cœur la force de se vider, tout en demeurant habité..._

« Bells »

« Hum »

« On y est »

Je tournais la tête, atterrée de voir par dessus lui la neige recouvrir la cave. Le reste avait disparu dans les flammes dévastatrices que je pouvais imaginer. Suffocante sous le choc asphyxiant, je quittais la voiture, les jambes tremblantes pour m'apercevoir de près ce que j'avais encore une fois perdu. Derrière moi, Edward vint aussitôt appréhender la détonation de ma peine en m'enlaçant fermement.

« Elle disparaît...Tout ce qu'elle a laissé finit par disparaître » pleurais-je face aux cendres

« Elle survit toujours en toi »

« C'est pas vrai…Je la sens plus...je ne ressens plus le parfum sur sa peau, je n'arrive même plus à savoir à quoi ressemble sa voix »

« Tu sais que ça n'est pas vrai »

Doucement, il m'obligea à me tourner vers lui.

« C'est son sang qui coule dans tes veines, c'est de toutes petites parties d'elle qui battent en toi...Tu ne peux pas l'oublier, même si tu le voulais de toutes tes forces, tu ne pourrais pas oublier chaque seconde où tu as été auprès d'elle »

« Le temps est long sans elle...et je suis terrifiée à l'idée qu'un jour il arrivera où je me rendrais compte avoir passé plus de temps seule qu'auprès d'elle »

Ses jades aussi embuées que mon regard, je sus qu'il ne pourrait rien dire cette fois pour me rassurer, me conforter dans l'idée que j'avais tort. Il me voulait, il me voulait auprès de lui aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra...et le temps passé à ses côtés est un temps où je ne suis pas près d'elle.

Je me libérais de son étreinte et remontais dans la voiture, bataillant toujours intérieurement pour calmer mon désespoir.

_Pourrais-je un jour faire mieux que l'endormir à coups d'antidépresseurs…_

Les rafales cinglantes du vent disparues au matin, le temps fut étonnement doux aujourd'hui. Je demandais à Edward de nous arrêter une nouvelle fois, cette fois sur le parc pour enfants où nous avions eu l'habitude certains soirs de nous retrouver pour respirer l'air froid de la nuit. Mes émotions enflammées, presque corrosives m'amenaient à passer parfois des heures face aux agitations climatiques de Forks pour essayer de les calmer. Près des balançoires enneigées, Edward débarrassa l'une d'entre elles pour s'y poser, je souriais me rappelant cette manière que nous avions de nous retrouver l'un en face de l'autre. A l'époque où la frustration de ne pas pouvoir exprimer clairement nos sentiments, le moindre contact était primordial pour apaiser quelque peu le manque. J'attrapais les deux chaînes pour pouvoir chevaucher Edward. Il s'assura que nous ne tombions alors que j'enlaçais son cou, mon nez frottant doucement contre sa courte barbe.

« Ils pointeront tous et toujours du doigt mes faiblesses, mes défauts, attendant de pieds ferme que je fasse un faux pas pour se convaincre un peu plus qu'on ne mérite pas de croire en moi » dis-je après un long silence, où je profitais des brises relaxantes du vent. « Ne te bats pas à persuader les autres que je vais bien, c'est se battre pour rien »

« J'en peux plus de les voir se focaliser sur tes faiblesses »

« Un jour, les autres arrêtent de comprendre, de te plaindre et de compatir...Ils n'envisagent pas une seconde ce qui nous détruit depuis des mois, des années alors il faut juste que nous aussi on arrête de se lamenter, de leur montrer ce qui nous fait tant de mal » m'arrêtais-je pour embrasser ses lèvres. « Toi c'est différent, tu pénètre mon âme comme aucun autre ne pourrait le faire, et tu arrives à voir ce qu'il y a de meilleur en moi »

« Tu me restes parfois étrangère »

« Où ça nous mènerait nous deux, si nous n'avions pas de secret pour l'autre...On s'ennuierait ferme et on finirait par ne plus trouver de l'intérêt dans l'autre »

Il glissa une main dans la poche arrière de mon jean pour raffermir notre étau.

« Si je ne suis pas morte à cette époque, c'est à cause d'une petite phrase banale. Puis de la voix qui l'avait prononcé. Puis du beau visage sur lequel cette bouche se trouvait » citais-je Grégoire Delacourt, un écrivain français

Sa bouche vint aussitôt enlacer doucement la mienne.

« Je t'aime » souffla t-il avant que je ne ferme les yeux quand il nous balança doucement

**…**

« Tu ne m'as pas dit que Lauren était censé y tenir la caisse ? » s'arrêta Edward sur le parking de la grande épicerie, qui nous servait aussi de supermarché à Forks

« Elle doit être en cours à cette heure ci »

Il était presque dix-huit heure trente quand je demandais à Edward de faire un détour par la supérette avant de nous rendre chez Charlie. J'avais prévu d'y faire quelques courses, pour les quelques jours qui me restait avec Edward. A Seattle, il m'aurait été impossible d'être aussi discrète qu'ici, qui plus est en compagnie d'Edward.

« Avoues que c'est Candice que tu veux rendre furieuse »

« Ton assurance m'exaspère parfois Masen »

« T'étais déjà en mode Mike Tyson dès qu'elle m'approchait » passa t-il un bras par dessus mes épaules alors que je prenais de l'avance

« T'insinuerais que la seule raison pour laquelle je t'ai obligé à descendre de la voiture, c'est pour montrer à cette petite pute que l'homme le plus canon qui est été en ville dans les cinquante dernières années sort avec moi »

« Hum...c'est ça »

« Tu te trompes...Tu me serviras juste à porter les sacs, t'engloutis autant de nourriture que lorsque j'étais obèse, c'est à se demander où peut aller toute cette graisse que t'ingurgite »

« Entre les jambes de ma petite-amie »

Il se moqua en me relâchant alors que nous entrions dans le magasin. Un sourire fier sur mes lèvres, Candice se redressa de sa caisse pour nous fixer avec stupeur. J'attrapais un panier et poussais mon homme vers les rayons. J'avais du supporter la vulgarité de cette nana, et son obstination à vouloir mettre Edward dans son lit, chaque fois que nous avions traversé séparément ses portes. Alors j'agissais peut être comme une midinette en m'affichant fièrement à son bras, mais son air abruti le valait bien.

Les rayons désertés me permirent calmement d'acheter ce dont j'avais besoin, sans faire face aux jugements et autres ragots. Je n'avais plus rien à faire ici, mais Charlie s'y trouvait déjà et il n'avait pas besoin qu'on lui rapporte que sa fille s'affichait fièrement au bras de son ancien professeur et accessoirement père de son bébé perdu. Ma liste de repas terminée, nous passions par ce qui restait mon rayon favoris. Nous cessions tout bavardage quand nous vîmes Andréa Flynn et Serina Nicole entrées dans le magasin. Nous ne pouvions pas pire tomber que sur les deux mégères de la ville. Je pensais que la neige pouvait au moins arrêter ces deux là. Si je m'étais exilée ici de la pression médiatique, je n'étais pas moins protégé des rumeurs. Faut croire que ce bled situé au milieu de nulle part incitait les habitants à créer leur propre divertissement.

« Tout le monde va finir par croire que j'ai une mauvaise influence sur les personnes équilibrées » dis-je doucement en relevant la tête vers Edward, qui avait croisé ses bras autour de mon cou. « J'ai détourné la fille du pasteur, puis le gentil professeur de philosophie »

Il ne dit rien, se contentant de baiser doucement mes lèvres.

« Je n'ai jamais été aussi équilibré que depuis que je te côtoie » confia t-il contre ma bouche

Toujours insensible aux voyeurs, je laissais finalement Edward me plaquer contre la paroi des produits frais pour m'embrasser. Nos six mois de séparation nous rendaient définitivement hermétique au monde extérieur. Cette bulle que nous avions toujours réussi à former était notre seule façon de nous protéger, nous évader. Et le temps nous était compté avant cette distance obligatoire que nous devrions respecter pendant toute la durée du procès. Sa main dans ma nuque, je me délectais avec toujours autant de désir et de plaisir, de cette emprise qu'il avait sur moi. Il me rendait dingue tout en étant mon garde-fou. Haletante, je repoussais mes limites dans un dernier baiser langoureux avant de le repousser.

« J'aurais du te sauter dans cette putain de chambre d'hôtel » se plaint-il contre mes lèvres, avant d'y insinuer une nouvelle fois sa langue

« C'est toi qui préférait qu'on soit chez toi pour prendre ton temps »

« J'avais donc raison » entendîmes-nous derrière Edward

Surpris, il se retourna pour que nous puissions voir Lauren, étrangement calme.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? T'es pas censé être en cours ! » l'attaquais-je, toujours aussi agacée par sa présence

« Fitzgérald est absent »

« Allons-y » pris ma main Edward pour me tirer derrière lui

Lauren vint aussitôt nous devancer pour nous stopper.

« Attendez...Je ne suis pas là pour vous juger, j'en ai rien à faire que vous soyez ensemble ou pas »

« Quoi ? Tu ne penses plus que Masen est coupable de ton redoublement » avais-je appris par Angela

« J'ai été stupide, j'en ai conscience »

« Stupide ?! T'as insulté ma mère ! » lui fis-je face pour pointer un doigt accusateur contre elle

« Et je m'en veux parce qu'elle vaut sans doute mieux que n'importe qui ici...Écoute, tu ne pourras sans doute pas me pardonner et je le comprends...J'en avais juste marre que tu nous maltraites à longueur de journée, mais je crois qu'on a eu...que j'ai eu tendance à oublier ce que tu as vécu »

Les yeux exorbités, choquée de ce retournement de situation et de son changement d'attitude, je reculais pour scruter une once de malhonnêteté dans son regard.

« Je suis sincèrement désolée Bella »

« Tu mens encore ! »

Elle baissa un instant les yeux, comme blessée avant de m'affronter de nouveau.

« Je ne vais pas t'embêter plus longtemps...mais...je voulais t'informer que l'avocat de Jesse McDonald m'a appelé à témoigner et j'ai accepté »

Elle était l'une des filles que j'avais battues violemment l'année dernière. Son témoignage pourrait à coup sûr me discréditer aux yeux du jury.

« Tu...Tu ne peux pas » reculais-je, les mains sur ma bouche pour étouffer un sanglot

Elle ne pouvait pas. Elle ne pouvait pas anéantir mes chances d'enfermer mon bourreau.

« Je ne compte pas te descendre » voulut-elle me rassurer rapidement. « J'ai aussitôt voulu joindre ton avocate, Charlie m'a donné le numéro, je voulais lui demander son avis, savoir ce que je pouvais faire ou dire pour que les jurés ne pensent pas que tu puisses être une fille violente...Elle m'a conseillé de dire la vérité, que de toute façon elle saurait te défendre des préjugés que pourrait créer la défense...J'ai été une putain de grosse chienne avec toi depuis...depuis qu'ils sont partis, alors ils ne pourront pas me faire dire que tu n'es qu'une petite opportuniste incapable de contrôler ses pulsions, d'après les dires de cette avocate »

Interloquée par ses révélations, je baissais les armes et approchais pour l'enlacer timidement.

« Ils me les a pris et si...si tu pouvais me permettre de me défendre des attaques, je ne pourrais jamais te remercier assez »

« Si je peux t'aider à envoyer ce chien dans le couloir de la mort, alors je te promets de faire tout mon possible pour y participer » me serra t-elle plus fermement contre elle

Émue par sa détermination, je la gardais contre moi une minute de plus.

« Bells, faut qu'on y aille » me rappela Edward

« Ouais...j'ai failli oublier » me défis-je des bras de ma camarade

« Je suppose qu'on se verra bientôt »

« Ouais...à une prochaine fois » la saluais-je discrètement, toujours étourdie par son attitude

Toujours dans l'émotion de cette rencontre surprenante, je laissais Edward me guider vers la voiture pour que nous gagnions le lac qui longeait la forêt.

« J'espère que tu as conscience que je mets clairement ma vie en danger, en traversant le pas de cette porte »

Garé près d'un vieux pavillon en pierres blanche, je me moquais des craintes d'Edward vis à vis de ce dîner avant de me focaliser sur le cottage où emménager aujourd'hui mon père. Malgré l'excès de verdure qui me rebutait toujours autant, je fus surprise de voir les aménagements faits pour offrir un impressionnant panorama, ce qui me faisait douter de l'identité des habitants. Charlie n'avait jamais eu pareil goût pour l'endroit où il vivait. Conséquence de son célibat et de son emploi du temps chargé. Il était certain qu'une femme demeurait ici. Un chemin tracé de dalles de pierres protégeait les plantations colorés présente de chaque côté de l'allée, le tout gardé sous le toit d'une magnifique véranda.

Charlie finit par sortir pour nous accueillir.

« Je préférais qu'on évite de lui parler de Los Angeles, laissons le digérer la matinée » dit une dernière fois Edward avant de quitter la voiture

Les tripes nouées, j'avançais vers un Charlie aussi nerveux que Sue, sa...sa femme qui nous accueillait avec un sourire crispé. Ma mère encore à mes côtés, il fut un temps où je l'avais qualifié de seconde figure maternelle. Aujourd'hui, je ne pouvais oser l'imaginer prendre sa place.

« Salut » fis-je timidement. « J'ai...J'ai apporté ça » tendis-je vivement la tarte aux abricots, achetée chez Martha

« Merci Bella...entrez, il fait beaucoup trop froid pour qu'on s'éternise » prit les devants Sue, face à Charlie qui fut raide, toisant d'un mauvais œil Edward

J'intégrais la première la grande demeure, exaltant face à la chaleur propagée par le feu de cheminée que je percevais du couloir où je me trouvais.

« Laissez-moi vous débarrasser » tendit Sue les mains dans mon dos

Timidement, je la laissais m'extirper de mon manteau avant qu'elle n'en fasse de même avec Edward. J'ôtais mon bonnet et mon écharpe pour les lui tendre à mon tour.

« Asseyez-vous, je vais chercher de quoi boire »

Edward et Charlie s'installèrent sur les canapés, campés au milieu du salon alors que j'avançais vers les cadres posés sur le bord de la cheminée. Je reconnus ceux présent chez Charlie, surprise qu'ils n'aient pas disparus dans l'incendie.

« Ils proviennent de mon bureau » entendis-je Charlie dire derrière mon dos.

« Est-ce qu'il s'agit de l'ancienne propriété du vieux Garry ? » demandais-je, curieuse de savoir comment il avait pu acquérir un tel terrain, avec sa paie de fonctionnaire

« Tim a fait une récolte après que la maison ait brûlé, Garry l'a légué à Martha, qui a décidé de nous en donner le titre de propriété pour une somme symbolique »

« Pourquoi ne pas cohabiter avec Sue ? »

« Nous l'avons fait pendant un mois, puis nous avons découvert ce que la ville traficotait depuis l'incendie...Il y a plus de place ici, pour le »

« Pour le bébé » finis-je pour lui, contenant difficilement la jalousie qui me transperçait la gorge

« Oui, mais aussi pour Seth et...et toi ? »

Surprise, je me retournais.

« Je...Je ne savais pas si tu comptais revenir un jour mais...mais nous avons aménagé une chambre »

Ne sachant quoi dire face à l'espoir qui transparaissait dans son regard, je me détournais de nouveau pour me focaliser sur mes premiers pas figés sur l'une des photos. L'époque où passait du temps dans cette ville n'était pas un fardeau, mais des instants où je pouvais profiter de mon père semblaient révolus. Les choses avaient changé, les lieux que j'avais tant chéri étaient teintés aujourd'hui par la noirceur de ma dépression. Et je n'étais plus sûre de pouvoir être à nouveau heureuse ici...qui plus est dans cette nouvelle famille, où je m'y sentais étrangère.

« Où est Seth ? »

« Dans sa chambre, il s'est endormi il y a deux heures, il viendra nous rejoindre pour le dîner »

Je décidais d'aller regagner le sofa où s'était installé Edward, le soulageant ainsi du regard assassin que lui renvoyait mon père.

« Comment tu vas depuis...depuis que tu es sortie? » m'interrogea Charlie

« Mieux...Le psy a donné son autorisation de sortie une semaine plus tôt, afin que je puisse préparer le procès avec Erika, il est convoqué dans un ou deux mois pour témoigner »

« Témoigner ? »

« La défense pourrait utiliser mes délires hallucinatoires pour mettre en doute la véracité de mes déclarations »

Sue revint avec un plateau de soda et cafés pour nous réchauffer.

« Un ou deux mois ? » intervint Sue en s'installant prudemment aux côtés de mon père

« Je suis la dernière victime de Jesse, chaque affaire est traitée dans un ordre chronologique pour ne pas brouiller les esprits du jury » avais-je appris cette après-midi par mon avocate

« Pourquoi te préparer tout de suite au procès ? »

« La défense sait que j'ai été l'une des élèves d'Edward...ce qui pourrait théoriquement faussé nos déclarations faites à New -York...Erika pense qu'il serait plus judicieux de me préparer aux attaques et...et au face-à-face avec Jesse »

« Co...Comment vous-sentez vous monsieur Masen ? » s'intéressa étrangement Sue

Edward me regarda brièvement avant de s'éclaircir la voix pour répondre.

« J'appréhende »

« Pour quelle raison ? » demanda aussitôt mon père

« Je...Comme Bella, je suis entré il y a un an en cure de désintox, et ça pourrait s'avérer être en ma défaveur »

« J'ai...Charlie m'a dit que maître...maître Calvin avait gagné presque tout ses procès » balbutia Sue face au visage fermé que j'affichais

Confortablement calée contre mon père, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de ressentir une pointe de colère me transperçait les côtes. Mon côté raisonnable me poussait à penser que c'était complètement absurde de me sentir ainsi offensée. Je n'avais jamais eu à rejeter Phil lorsqu'il est entré dans nos vies. Il rendait heureuse maman et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

Leur mariage, je l'avais envisagé des tas de fois avec Seth. Sue était veuve depuis une dizaine d'années et Charlie était l'homme dont elle était le plus proche. La tension entre eux était palpable et je ne pouvais qu'être exaucée en participant à leur union officiel. Mais les circonstances étaient différentes aujourd'hui, comme ci l'idée qu'on puisse être heureux sans qu'elle ne soit présente, ne serait-ce que dans ma vie, nous condamne à être éternellement malheureux.

« Maman était sa meilleure amie, elle obtiendra l'injection létale ! » fis-je acerbe

Elle s'empourpra aussitôt face à l'agressivité dont je faisais preuve à son égard.

« Je suis désolée...Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'agis de manière aussi enfantine »

« Te blesser n'est certainement pas ce que nous voulions...Mais nous ne savions pas non plus comment nous devions agir avec toi »

« Vous auriez du m'en parler, je ne vous aurais certainement pas sauter au cou pour vous féliciter, mais ça m'aurait éviter ce genre de surprise...Je l'ai ressenti comme un poignard de votre part, comme si je ne faisais plus parti de cette famille, parce qu'il est clair que tu faisais partie de ma seconde famille...Je me suis toujours sentie bénie d'être toujours aussi bien entourée malgré le divorce de papa et maman...Aujourd'hui, j'ai la sensation d'y avoir été délibérément exclu pour que je ne trouble pas votre petit bonheur et la santé mentale du bébé »

Une énième fois, mes larmes refirent surface.

_Hum, quel soulagement d'être dehors, n'est ce pas...C'est à croire que le monde fou ne se trouve pas dans cet asile, mais bien dehors.._

« Tu n'as jamais quitté nos cœurs chérie » voulut me rassurer Sue. « Ce bébé aura son grand frère mais aussi sa grande sœur, je compte sur toi pour lui transmettre ta passion pour la littérature...Seth ne pense qu'à lui apprendre le skateboard, et Charlie, ce n'est pas mieux, il ne parle que de base-ball et d'après-midi de pêche »

J'esquissais un sourire alors que mon père relevait les yeux.

_C'était donc un petit garçon..._

« Nous n'avons jamais pensé un seul instant que tu puisses être absente pour le jour de sa naissance, ou ses anniversaires...Tu es la fille de Charlie, et pardonnes moi si je te heurte quand je te dis penser que tu es comme la mienne aussi...Tu as ta place dans ce foyer Bella »

Touchée par sa déclaration, mes larmes redoublèrent d'intensité. Je détestais cette overdose de sensibilité dont je faisais preuve par moment. Je me cachais un instant dans les bras d'Edward pour me calmer et reprendre contenance.

« Nous t'aimons Bella, Charlie t'aime quand tu pleure ou quand tu ris...Pardonnes lui son impuissance pendant ta dépression, mais il n'a jamais imaginé un jour t'abandonner »

Mes larmes épongées, j'affichais pour la première fois un sourire franc face à mon père que je sentis soulagé.

« Je crois que Bells est devenue trop sensible » entendîmes nous du couloir avant de voir apparaître Seth en fauteuil roulant

« Chéri, tu devais rester au lit » se releva aussitôt Sue pour aller caresser le visage de son fils

« Je mourrais de faim et je voulais voir Bella »

« On va passer à table dans quelques minutes » disparut-elle dans la cuisine

« Où peut stocker une asperge comme toi tout ce que tu bouffes » raillais-je Seth

« Tiens Kim Kardashian dans mon salon...t'as pas pris un peu de cul » surenchérit-il

Je me levais aussitôt pour courser ce petit con, à travers le salon

« Je suis en fauteuil ma petite, t'es pas prête de me rattraper »

« Seth, Bella, vous allez finir par casser quelque chose » dit calmement Charlie

« Dis lui de retirer ce qu'il vient dire »

« Je suis sûr que Masen pense la même chose »

Tous tournés vers Edward, nous attendions sa réponse.

« Oses un instant penser qu'il a raison et fais une croix sur... » m'arrêtais-je subitement avant de révéler ses pensées perverses

« Tu lui fais du chantage, c'est pas du jeu ! »

« Je préfère m'abstenir de toute réponse »

« Je préfère aussi » dit sévèrement Charlie

« A table ! » nous appela Sue, nous permettant de détourner l'attention de mon père, qui ne cessait de fusiller du regard mon petit ami.

Affamés, je laissais Edward et Seth suivre Sue, pour intercepter mon père.

« Je t'en prie, ne soit pas dur avec lui »

« J'essaie...mais tu ne peux pas me forcer à accepter que ton professeur de philosophie, est aujourd'hui ton petit ami »

« Il est avant tout un ami sur qui j'ai pu compter...Tu serais étonné de savoir le nombre de choses ou de concession qu'il a fait pour moi...Il y est pour beaucoup dans le succès de cette cure, alors évites de le juger comme le pervers qu'il n'est pas » le prévins-je avant de rejoindre la table garnie

Installée près d'Edward, je fus ravie de pouvoir être face à Seth. Doté d'une éternelle joie de vivre, il arrivait à relativiser en toutes circonstances. Avoir son soutient aujourd'hui m'aiderait peut être à me rapprocher d'Angela. Sa présence dans mon futur était indispensable.

_Elle avait connu maman, et je devais préserver ce lien pour perpétuer son souvenir dans ma mémoire..._

« Alors, comment ça s'est fait vous deux ? » demanda ce qui était à présent mon demi-frère. « Je veux dire, est-ce que vous saviez l'un pour l'autre au sujet de Jesse ? Parce que faut avouer que c'est hyper bizarre que deux victimes d'un même meurtrier se retrouvent dans le même bled ! »

« Seth cesse de parler de cet homme ! » le réprimanda Sue

« Je veux juste savoir s'ils étaient au courant »

« Pas un seul instant » répondit Edward. « Je n'ai d'ailleurs compris que récemment pourquoi toute la ville la surprotégeait tant »

« Vous ne vous êtes jamais demandé ce qui a pu tuer Renée ? »

« J'ai soupçonné la maladie, jamais le meurtre »

« Parlez d'autres choses les garçons » répéta Sue, face à mon malaise

« Vous n'avez jamais entendu parler de Phil ? Ou des exploits de ce type dans le base-ball ? » surpassa Seth l'ordre de sa mère

« Je ne suis pas un grand fan de base-ball, plutôt de basket »

« Lakers ? »

« Ouais »

« La blessure de Bryant inquiète »

« Il s'en sortira » lui assura mon petit ami

Le sport. Une fois lancé sur le sujet, les hommes sont incapables de s'arrêter. Débattant de la prochaine saison, je fus même surprise de voir mon père intervenir plusieurs fois.

_Le sport apaisait définitivement les mœurs…_

Soulagée de voir l'ambiance se réchauffait doucement, je me penchais vers Sue.

« Est-ce que je peux ? » montrais-je du doigt son ventre rond

Elle prit aussitôt ma main pour la poser dessus.

« Je me suis toujours demandé ce que ça faisait d'avoir des frères et sœurs, Seth a Leah, Angie a ses petits jumeaux, Jared ses grandes sœurs, idem pour Jake »

« Est-ce que tu en as déjà parlé avec Renée ? »

« Pas vraiment, je crois qu'elle aimait que je sois sa fille unique, elle craignait de ne pas être à la hauteur d'un second bébé, lui consacrer autant de temps qu'elle l'a fait avec moi »

« Tu as toujours été sa petite princesse »

« Il paraît que pour financer ses études de maîtresse des écoles, elle avait trouvé un job de barmaid...Elle était incapable de me refiler à une nourrisse alors elle cachait mon couffin sous le bar pour pouvoir garder un œil sur moi »

« A l'époque, je me souviens du nombre de recommandations qu'elle me refilait pour que je prenne soin de toi, au cas où Charlie ne pourrait pas être là toute la journée...J'avais fini par fourrer un téléphone dans mon soutien-gorge pour pouvoir répondre chaque fois qu'elle appelait...Viens avec moi, je veux te montrer quelque chose » finit-elle en se relevant

Ma main dans la sienne, nous quittions la table, transparentes aux yeux des garçons. Sans un mot, nous abordions un grand et large couloir criblé de cadres photos de notre famille recomposée. La solidarité surprenante dont avait fait preuve toute la ville m'émut et à défaut de l'avoir délaissé depuis un an et demi, j'étais heureuse de le savoir si bien entouré, si bien épaulé. Sue s'arrêta brusquement devant une porte où était inscrit en lettre calligraphique mon prénom. Elle lâcha ma main et ouvra, m'invitant à entrer la première.

A l'intérieur, mes démons mis en quarantaine surgirent en force face aux innombrables photos qui recouvraient les trois murs, ainsi que le plafond. Son sourire, ses yeux pétillants me regardaient faire mes premiers pas, m'endormir dans ses bras ou souffler mes seize bougies. Figée, j'agonisais pourtant sous la douleur intolérable du manque.

_Te souviens-tu Bella de ce que tu ressentais quand elle te caressait ? Est-ce que tu te rappelles de cette manière qu'elle avait de t'enquiquiner quand tu ne te réveillais pas le matin pour te donner ton premier cours ?_

Je secouais la tête, incapable de me rappeler de toutes ces choses.

Parce que tout ce dont je me souviens c'est ses supplications.

Ses sanglots insupportables.

Son corps nu étendu sur le lit.

Son corps totalement déshumanisé.

La lueur de ses yeux marron qui s'éteint.

Son âme qui fuit l'humiliation, et l'enfer.

Son cœur qui m'abandonne pour laisser le vide me broyer de l'intérieur.

« Bella » sortis-je de ma torpeur pour entendre Edward m'appeler, le regard inquiet

_Apprendre à pleurer en souriant…_

Les poings crispés le long de mon corps, je ravalais le feu et les cris de douleurs pour le rassurer. Il n'avait pas besoin de voir, comprendre que la thérapie m'a aidé, mais n'a pas fait de miracle.

« Je suis désolée » osais-je un sourire en coin. « Je me suis perdue dans mes souvenirs, mais tout va bien »

« Tu avais disparus »

« Je suis là, j'essayais juste de comprendre comment maman a pu me persuader de porter une chose aussi immonde » pointais-je du doigt une photo où je portais un pull over rose

Il se tourna et sourit à mon visage enfantin qui s'extasiait devant l'océan.

« Allons manger un dessert » ordonna Sue avec enthousiasme, pour faire disparaître le vent de panique que j'avais soufflé

Edward embrassa mon front avant de suivre ma belle-mère. Sur le pas de la porte, Charlie et Seth continuaient de scruter la moindre arrivée d'eau. J'approchais et m'engouffrais dans les bras de mon père pour qu'il me réchauffe de son étreinte paternelle.

« Je vais bien »

« Maman ne voulait pas te blesser, elle pensait juste que ça te ferait plaisir de savoir qu'elle ne voulait pas prendre la place de Renée » me rassura Seth dans mon dos

« Je sais…j'ai juste été surprise, désolée de vous avoir affolé »

« Je sais qu'elle te manquera toujours, mais j'ai besoin que tu ailles mieux » resserra Charlie l'étau autour de moi

« La Bella d'avant n'aurait-elle pas tout saccagé avant de partir comme une enragée » plaisantais-je en relevant la tête

Mon père sourit contre mon front.

« Montes sur mes genoux JLo, je suis sûr que de trimbaler un cul pareil est un exploit de tout les jours…Tu pourrais servir de toboggan avec un cul pareil ! »

J'adressais mon majeur à cet enfoiré, avant de monter prudemment sur ses genoux. Charlie rouspéta en nous poussant vers le salon.

Aveuglée par ma peine, j'avais occulté cette famille dans laquelle j'avais grandi et qui aujourd'hui en plus de s'agrandir, m'offrait peut être des jours meilleurs.

La sonnerie de la porte retentit quand nous arrivions dans le salon. Charlie partit ouvrir alors que je me relevais. Le sourire retrouvé, la présence de Jake dans le salon me l'arracha des lèvres, furieuse de le voir ainsi me poursuivre.

« On va y aller » décidais-je brutalement pour échapper à un énième conflit

Ce connard se posta immédiatement devant moi pour m'arrêter.

« Attends, je suis venue pour m'excuser »

« De quoi ? D'avoir insinué que je serais toujours une putain de junkie ? Ou d'avoir frappé un homme que tu ne connais même pas ? »

« Les deux…J'ai merdé, je le sais…Mais quand je t'ai vu, je me suis rappelé de l'état d'Angie la dernière fois qu'on s'est vus et ça m'a rendu fou de rage, parce qu'elle a toujours fait en sorte de te comprendre et de te protéger, et si elle ne t'a rien dit de ce bébé, c'est pour pas que tu ne sombres plus profondément »

« Je sais » fuyais-je son regard pour ne pas afficher la peine qui vint instinctivement troubler la vue au souvenir de notre violente altercation

« Alors pourquoi tu l'as rejeté aussi brutalement ? »

« Elle était malade, elle souffrait ! » me défendit Seth

« Seth »

« Dis lui que tu vas bien aujourd'hui ! »

Sa gorge nouée, je pouvais la ressentir. La peine de m'avoir vu fuir encore une fois, de m'avoir vu les abandonner.

Fatiguée de devoir encore rendre des comptes pourtant nécessaire, je m'agenouillais un instant pour ravaler mes larmes dans mes bras.

_Le repos éternel était-ce dont j'avais besoin pour ne plus avoir à me battre…_

J'avais merdé et je devais accepter que remonter la pente soit si éreintant. Je me relevais et lui fit de nouveau face.

« Rien ne pourrait justifier ce que je vous ai fais, ni à elle, ni à vous…J'étais en colère, folle de rage de la voir mourir chaque fois que j'ouvrais les yeux, vous n'y étiez pour rien mais j'ai fini par vous haïr d'être là ou de ne pas l'être assez, d'être en vie, pourquoi elle et pas vous, j'avais mal, profondément mal ici » appuyais-je mon poing contre mon ventre. « Et Edward n'y était pour rien »

« Tu t'es tirée l'année dernière à cause de lui et tu as un accident de voiture, vous vous êtes retrouvés en juin, et comme par hasard tu fais une overdose chez lui...Ce type n'est pas fait pour toi, il t'enfonce » scanda t-il

« Je me suis tirée parce que je ne me sentais plus à ma place avec vous, parce que vous aviez beau faire semblant que rien ne s'était passé et que nous étions toujours la même bande de potes, rien ne changeait Jake, j'allais toujours un peu plus mal »

« Il n'avait pas le droit de t'approcher, il était censé se tenir de l'autre côté de la ligne !…Il se droguait sous tes yeux, comment peux-tu le côtoyer alors qu'il pourrait replonger et te faire retomber avec lui »

Je sentis dans mon dos, Edward vouloir intervenir mais je l'arrêtais rapidement d'une main.

« Edward n'a jamais rien eu avoir dans mes problèmes...J'étais une junkie avant de le connaître, j'étais une épave avant qu'il n'arrive, et vous le savez tous très bien...Tu ne le connais pas…Cet homme a certainement plus de volonté que je n'en ai eu dans toute une vie, je n'ai pas à te prouver quoi que ce soit Jake, _il_ n'a pas à te prouver quelque chose…Vous lui donnez tous le mauvais rôle, sans penser que son deuil, comment pouvez-vous occulter le fait qu'il ait du supporter le viol et le meurtre de sa femme et de son fils » expirais-je bruyamment, consterné par son attitude, leur attitude, cette insensibilité dont ils faisaient preuve à son égard. « Son courage et sa putain de force sont ceux qui m'ont poussé à m'investir deux fois plus dans cette cure, qui m'ont permis de réaliser que me planter une lame dans les tripes était lâche et honteux…Qui sait ce qui aurait pu se passer si il ne s'était pas trouvé sur ma route…J'ai une confiance aveugle en lui »

« Sors d'ici si t'es venu foutre ta merde » intervint une nouvelle fois Seth. « Moi je l'aime bien ce type, il l'a rend heureuse et ce n'est pas ce qui compte après tout ce temps où elle a morflé ! Si il venait à lui faire du mal, alors je serais le premier à le buter, mais pour le moment, il l'a rend juste heureuse alors viens pas la chercher avec tes putains de reproches »

« Seth, ton langage ! » le réprimanda Sue

Les yeux vissés sur le visage déconfit de Jake, nous attendions qu'il quitte le salon pour retrouver une ambiance plus calme.

J'étais consternée qu'il ne puisse pas être capable de me soutenir, voir que je me démenais pour retrouver leur putain de confiance, et ainsi aller de l'avant.

Il releva finalement une main après une interminable minute qu'il tendit vers Edward, et que mon petit ami accepta aussitôt.

« Bien » fis-je profondément soulagée.

_Quelques mètres encore à parcourir avant de nous retrouver au complet..._

« J'ai faim, on le mange ce dessert »

Réinstallés sur les canapés du salon, la conversation tourna principalement autour du procès, avant que Charlie ne s'intéresse à nos projets, et plus particulièrement les miens.

« Est-ce que tu comptes toujours suivre un cursus en littérature ? »

« Teddy a une nouvelle fois fait les démarches, et Stanford accepte de m'intégrer à la rentrée prochaine…Je compte m'installer à L.A pour pouvoir habiter dans la résidence que m'a légué Phil, ce qui m'oblige à suivre mes cours à distance, mais pourrait me permettre de me reposer un an avant que je ne vive près du campus »

« Seule ? Je veux dire, tu habiteras seule dans cette résidence ? »

« Oui…enfin, je crois »

Son regard perçant, identique à celui qu'il affichait certainement pour soutirer quelques informations aux suspects de ces affaires, je savais déjà que mes lèvres traîtresses lui diront ce qu'il veut t'entendre.

« Bells »

« Edward a une vie à Seattle, nous ne… »

« Bells »

« Il ne veut pas, ok…Il ne veut pas qu'on s'installe ensemble, parce que ça pourrait blesser l'ego de monsieur de vivre dans une maison qu'il n'a pas acheté » mentis-je

A moitié !

« Je t'ai déjà dit que j'aurais l'impression désagréable de me faire entretenir » répondit calmement mais durement mon idiot de petit ami sous l'œil étonné de mes proches. « Cette villa respire le luxe et la fortune, je veux pas qu'elle puisse me rappeler chaque fois que je marche sur son marbre que je ne suis qu'un petit professeur de lycée qui gagne moins de 2000$ par mois »

« Vous êtes trop bizarre ! » s'étonna Seth, regardant Edward comme ci une deuxième tête venait de lui pousser sur le front. « Qui se plaindrait d'avoir un distributeur pour copine ! »

« Seth, c'est de ma fille dont tu parles » rouspéta Charlie

« Désolé papa » se moqua cet idiot

Ce mariage et devenir officiellement mon demi-frère semblaient beaucoup l'amuser. Charlie roula des yeux, exaspéré.

« On en reparlera plus tard » conclus-je. « Il est minuit, on devrait rejoindre Port Angeles » remarquais-je sur l'horloge au dessus de la cheminée

« Ce n'est pas prudent que vous preniez la route maintenant, le temps a sûrement du rendre la route impraticable » s'inquiéta Charlie. « Tu as ta chambre, et Edward pourrait dormir ici »

Edward ? Plus de « vous », ni de « pervers », « détraqué » ou « junkie » ?

_Un petit pas pour l'homme, un grand pas pour l'avenir…_

« Edward est prudent et à installer des chaînes aux roues…J'aurais voulu pouvoir m'éterniser, mais je dois encore préparer tout un tas de choses avant de rejoindre Phœnix »

« Tu es sûre ? Charlie a raison Bells, c'est dangereux » intervint Sue

« Certaine, nous ne roulerons que jusqu'à Port Angeles, ensuite on reprendra la route à l'aube…C'est vraiment nécessaire »

J moins deux avant le procès. Edward et moi n'avions pas de temps à perdre avant de faire face à une nouvelle séparation.

« Est-ce que ça vous dérange si je récupère quelques trucs pour le procès dans ma penderie ? »

« Non, vas-y, tu verras que tout est rangé comme tu le faisais » répondit Sue

« Edward, tu veux bien m'aider à tout prendre pour les porter à la voiture »

« Ouais, bien sûr »

Au delà du fait que ce procès annonçait ma première apparition publique, me présentait en talons hauts et jupe crayon devait avant tout me permettre d'afficher une certaine maturité. Mes déboires derrière moi, l'avocate de ce psychopathe n'hésiterait pas à revenir dessus, pour prouver une mon instabilité mentale et ainsi mettre en doute mes déclarations. Alors il devait émaner de moi aujourd'hui une certaine sagesse. Dans la chambre, je tirais les cintres qui portaient mes vêtements de tout les jours sur le côté droit de la penderie pour faire le tri dans ceux que j'avais vêtis lors de grandes occasions.

_C'était une autre époque..._

« Est-ce que t'as réellement porté ça un jour ? » attrapa Edward l'une de mes paires de Louboutin

Sur quatre grandes étagères, Daddofil, Divinoche, Highness, et trente autres répliques de semelles rouges y étaient étalées. Sue avait vraiment fait du bon boulot. Cette penderie était digne des plus belles résidences. J'effaçais le sourire de cet idiot en enfilant la paire qu'il me tendait pour défiler sur l'espace vide de la chambre.

_Marcher avec 16centimètres de talons était un des grands exploits dont j'étais fière…_

« Jures moi un jour de les porter quand je te ferais l'amour » me ramena t-il brutalement contre lui

« N'importe quoi pour toi »

Le coffre de la Range Rovers chargée de housse de vêtements et de chaussures, Edward et moi étions prêt à partir.

« Attends-moi là » prévins-je mon homme. « Je vais aller border mon petit frère »

« Je t'emmerde Bells »

« Seth ! » cria Sue, sous nos rires

Suivi de près par Jake, je ramenais Seth dans sa chambre. Tous les trois allongés sur son lit, nous contemplions un instant son plafond, avant que tous les deux ne se tournent vers moi.

« Est-ce que tout va redevenir comme avant Bells » demanda Jake. « Je veux dire les délires, les soirées, les vacances ? »

« Je vous le promets, j'en ai fini, vraiment fini » assurais-je avec conviction. « Mais pour ça, j'ai besoin que vous me rameniez Angie, je n'arrive pas à la joindre, j'ai laissé un tweet et elle n'y répond pas »

« Elle doit seulement être occupée avec ses cours » voulut me rassurer Seth

« J'ai vraiment besoin de lui demander pardon » mendiais-je subtilement son numéro de téléphone

« Seth a raison, elle doit surement être très occupé, et puis ça doit bien faire un an qu'elle ne s'est connecté à ce compte…Elle est constamment sur messagerie ces derniers temps, Paul aussi »

Jake fouilla dans la poche de ma veste pour attraper mon téléphone et y enregistrait le numéro de mes deux meilleurs amis.

« Tu pourras toujours essayer de la joindre »

_Je l'espérais de tout cœur…_

« Il paraît que vous serez présent à Phœnix malgré votre dernière année de lycée ? »

« On est sûr d'obtenir notre diplôme de fin d'année » m'assura Seth

« Même en ratant quelques semaines de cours ? »

« Les profs nous ont autorisés à s'absenter, si on continue de tenir la route avec les cours qu'ils enverront par mail »

« Vous ne pourrez jamais vous concentrer avec le procès »

« Sue s'occupera de nous faire cours…Et elle ne plaisante pas quand il s'agit d'avenir »

« Imaginons que vous obteniez ce diplôme...Qu'est ce qui se passera ensuite ? »

« Maman et Billy ont économisé pendant 17ans pour nous offrir la fac, nous avons été tous les deux accepté à UCLA » annonça Seth avec un sourire fier

Surprise, je passais un bras derrière eux pour les enlacer fortement.

« Bells, tu nous étouffes » souffla Jake en se débattant

« Je suis si fière de vous » versais-je une petite larme

« Tu ne le seras plus si tu nous étrangles jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive »

Je les relâchais à contre cœur.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que nous allons tous nous retrouver en Californie...Je suis si pressée qu'on se retrouve pour un café sur West Hollywood, une vidéo sur twitter ou des vacances à des milliers de kilomètres de ce trou » rêvais-je

Pendant près d'une heure, nous débattions des meilleurs endroits de L.A, que nous connaissions pour les nombreuses visites rendues lorsque je m'y trouvais.

Edward vint s'adosser à l'encadrement de la porte, lorsqu'il se fit tard.

« Prends soin de toi » conseillais-je à Seth que j'embrassais, avant de me tourner vers Jake. « Vous êtes ma famille, ni lui, ni personne d'autre ne pourra changer ça, l'oublies pas »

Il m'offrit une longue étreinte puis me relâcha pour que je puisse rejoindre Edward.

« J'appellerais dès demain pour vous réserver une chambre près de la mienne, je supporterais pas de vous avoir trop loin » embrassais-je mon père sur le pas de la porte

« Est-ce que tu as bien enregistrer le numéro de mon téléphone ? »

« Oui, je t'appellerais une fois que j'aurais atterri »

« Bien »

« Sue »

« Prends soin de toi chérie »

« Et toi de ce bout de chou, il n'y a pas meilleur endroit que le ventre de sa mère »

« Promis »

Une dernière accolade, et nous quittions l'allée pour reprendre la route.

_Jesse avait échoué...Il ne m'avait pas tout enlevé...J'avais une famille, unie, forte..._

Loin de la maison, Edward profita de notre arrêt au feu tricolore pour se pencher sur mes lèvres et m'embrasser.

« Comment sait-tu que le sol de cette maison est en marbre ? »

« Vous les riches avez tous les mêmes goûts de luxe »

Je roulais des yeux, exaspérée parce cette perpétuelle différence qu'il faisait entre nous.

« Est-ce que notre petite comédie a marché ? »

« Ton père a carrément salué ma fierté de ne pas profiter de tes moyens expansifs »

« Une fois installés, on trouvera un moyen de lui dire que je t'ai convaincu de vivre avec moi »

Arrivés à Port Angeles, j'attendais qu'Edward contourne la voiture pour prendre sa place derrière le volant. La pression retombée après ces vingt quatre heures exténuantes, je m'étais endormie pendant la première heure de notre trajet. Nous relayer sur le trajet permettrait de nous offrir une nuit où nous pourrions nous retrouver intimement.

Il fut près de deux heures du matin, lorsque nous rentrions dans le parking souterrain. Les bras chargés, je croulais sous les provisions et vêtements quand Edward voulut récupérer son courrier et s'informer auprès du gardien éveillé d'éventuelles visites. Seul Jasper était venu pour nous refiler une enveloppe en carton.

« Mon frère nous invite à son mariage » ouvra Edward la petite enveloppe, sans se préoccuper de savoir si j'avais besoin d'aide

« Est-ce que Rose et lui ne sont pas censé déjà être mariés ? »

« Il parlait l'année dernière de renouveler ses vœux, et fêter par la même occasion la guérison de Léo »

« La promesse pour le meilleur et pour le pire prend tout son sens dans leur mariage »

Dans le couloir, cet idiot finit par tout de même récupérer les sacs de courses qui me cachaient la vue avant de déverrouiller la porte. J'abandonnais aussitôt tailleurs, robes et chaussures sur l'un des canapés du salon puis me jetais sur l'autre, heureuse de retrouver cet appart. Edward rangea nos vivres avant de venir lourdement me surplomber.

« Je pensais que tu serais moins crevée après avoir dormi toute l'après-midi à l'hôtel et dans la voiture »

« Je ne le suis pas, est-ce que tu l'es ? » tirais-je doucement ses cheveux en arrière

« Non »

« Donc… » attendis-je ses propositions

« On pourrait s'amuser un peu »

« S'amuser ? »

« Exécuter tes idées perverses »

« Mes idées perverses ! Qui a proposé qu'on entame une sorte de marathon sexuel pendant vingt quatre heures pour que tu puisses oublier le nombre de fois où tu as du utilisé ta main pour assouvir tes besoins »

« Tu es celle qui m'a perverti...J'étais un homme aux pensées chastes »

« Oh, si j'ai bonne mémoire...Tu es celui qui m'a offert un peu de coke pour abuser de moi »

« Je n'ai jamais eu besoin de coke pour abuser de toi...Une œillade suffit à m'offrir tes courbes voluptueuses »

« Je suis si faible »

« Tu n'es qu'une femme amoureuse » fit-il presque compatissant

Un fou rire me secoua aussitôt.

« Tu devrais aller nous préparer quelques cocktails désinhibant pendant que je vais me débarbouiller » le repoussais-je pour rejoindre la salle de bains

Face à mon reflet déplaisant, je relevais rapidement mes cheveux pour me rincer le visage à l'eau de rose pour redonner lui redonné son aspect vivant.

_Ces dermatos font des merveilles en matière de cosmétiques…_

Peu de temps pour démêler mes cheveux sous une douche, je vaporisais mes boucles de mon spray fruité pour éliminer les odeurs de cigarettes qui pourraient le repousser, avant de passer un furieux coup de peigne dessus. Quelques cheveux encore sur la tête, je me penche et jette plusieurs fois ma tête en avant pour leur donner cet effet décoiffé que j'affichais souvent. Surprendre Edward était l'objectif que je devais atteindre en moins de dix minutes. Avant d'enfiler de quoi le faire languir, j'hésitais une seconde devant le rose à lèvres qu'utiliser maman pour sortir avec Phil. Je n'avais jamais ressenti le besoin de m'en servir. Ce tube avait touché ses lèvres et je voulais que ses traces restent indélébiles. Je décidais finalement d'utiliser le rouge pétant que j'avais acheté à l'institut de beauté avant de m'envoler pour venir ici, et apprécier pour finir le contraste avec ma peau blanche. Fait, je revenais rapidement dans la chambre pour revêtir une lingerie en soie et dentelle noire. Je ne m'éternisais pas dans le choix de mon déshabillé et attrapais une courte robe toujours en soie noire, au dos nu profond.

_Est-ce que j'avais déjà porté un truc pareil en public ? J'en doutais fortement !_

Habillée, je me perchais sur mes Louboutin puis vérifier une dernière fois mon reflet dans la glace avant d'ouvrir la porte derrière laquelle m'attendait Edward avec tout un coktail de breuvages alcoolisés.

« Je me suis dit que t'avais le droit à un peu de réconfort après avoir été si malmené ces derniers temps » l'invitais-je à entrer

Fière de l'effet escompté, je retenais difficilement un rire au visage hébété de cet idiot pour l'installer sur une chaise que j'avais collé contre la vitre du balcon. Je n'étais pas très douée pour jouer les strip-teaseuses sensuelles mais je pouvais essayer d'improviser une petite danse pour faire grimper sa tension. Je pressais le bouton de la chaîne stéréo et laissais la voix érotique de Lana résonnait dans la chambre. Je m'empêchais encore une fois de rire quand je vis Edward retirer vivement son tee-shirt. Prête, j'abandonnais toute décence, pour avancer lascivement vers le brasier qu'était devenu mon homme et me dandinais lentement au rythme de la mélodie enivrante. Ses jades ne m'avaient jamais autant convoitée. Me dérobant toujours de ses mains baladeuses, je m'éloignais quelques secondes pour laisser tomber innocemment ma robe à terre. A bout de souffle, la frénésie qui demeurait sous ma poitrine n'avait aucune limite. J'espérais pouvoir ressentir toute une vie cette putain de sensation. Poussant l'indécence un peu plus, je lui tournais le dos pour me déhancher sensuellement tout prêt de lui, ne luttant plus cette fois pour garder ses mains le long de son corps. Mon désir finit par prendre le dessus et je me retournais rapidement pour le chevaucher. Je fus aussitôt dépouillée de mon soutien-gorge pour que ses mains puissent en prendre en coupe chacun de mes seins. Habitée par le feu irrépressible du désir qui me ravageait chaque parcelle de mon corps, nous restions pourtant quelques secondes à nous toiser, n'écoutant que nos souffles chauds se confondre. Je laissais finalement sa langue investir furieusement ma bouche pour débattre longuement de mes capacités respiratoires alors que je me frottais vulgairement contre son érection. Haletants, il me porta jusqu'au lit où il m'y déposa doucement avant de se débarrasser de son jean et de son caleçon. Telle une affamée, je me relevais vivement pour enlacer d'une main sa verge dressée. Toujours aussi audacieuse, je pointais le bout de la langue pour pourlécher mes lèvres avant de titiller son gland sans quitter une seconde son regard envieux. Mon nom expiré rauquement de ses lèvres fut une énième décharge électrique dans le bas de mon ventre.

_Être maîtresse de son plaisir était un aussi exploit dont j'étais fière…_

Il glissa une main dans mes cheveux et j'enfonçais sa queue dans ma bouche pour l'obliger à me rappeler encore et encore. Captant l'étincelle glorieuse qui traversa mon regard, il me jeta brusquement contre le lit pour retirer mon string et se faufiler entre mes jambes. J'écartais aussitôt celles-ci pour mieux ressentir son érection frottait contre mon clitoris. Son nom m'échappa dans un souffle plaintif alors qu'il se redressa légèrement pour baiser mon cou.

_Fuck…_

Une main posée contre mon cœur palpitant, il tira légèrement mon téton entre ses dents tout en malaxant durement l'autre. Avide du moindre contact avec ses mains, sa bouche, sa queue, je me cambrais pour mieux le ressentir. J'étais littéralement en train de brûler quand il aborda lentement le bas de ventre qui convulsa sous son souffle chaud, avant d'appréhender douloureusement ses lèvres contre mon clitoris qu'il taquina du bout de la langue.

« Edward ! » soufflais-je presque trop bruyamment

Ses mains retenant mes jambes loin l'une de l'autre, j'agrippais les draps aussi fort que je pouvais alors qu'il me lécher avec gourmandise.

« S'il te plaît bébé » empoignais-je ses cheveux pour tenter de le ramener contre moi

Il finit par obéir et m'accorder une seconde de répit dans ma souffrance. Penché au dessus de moi, il étira un sourire machiavélique quand il pénétra un doigt en moi, puis un second pour me caresser plus profondément. La bouche grande ouverte, il y colla la sienne, se moquant en m'imitant alors que je gémissais comme une petite pucelle. L'une de ses mains disparus entre nous et mon corps s'arqua de nouveau contre le sien lorsqu'il me combla entièrement de sa putain d'érection.

« Est-ce que quelque chose t'a déjà fait autant de bien ? »

Je secouais vivement la tête pour lui répondre que non.

« Promets-moi que tu ne m'abandonneras plus jamais »

« Je te le promets »

Satisfait, il renversa brutalement nos positions afin que je puisse prendre le dessus ou plutôt qu'il ait une vue imprenable sur la manière dont je me déhanchais contre lui. Soutenue sur sa poitrine, il agrippa mon cul pour conduire mes mouvements qui prirent une toute autre cadence quand le plaisir nous consuma un peu plus. Repoussant l'orgasme de plusieurs minutes, je me relevais doucement pour aller nous servir deux shots de tequila. Toujours perchée sur mes talons, Edward m'obligea à écarter légèrement les jambes pour s'introduire de nouveau en moi. Un air défoncé sur le visage, je me retenais contre le bois de sa commode pour me tourner vers lui. Dire que cette putain de nuit ne faisait que commencer ! Sa main plaquée contre mon ventre, il me ramena contre lui pour déposer du sel dans le creux de mon cou alors que je coinçais un bout de citron entre mes lèvres. Le shot ingurgité, il lécha le sel avant de mordre dans le citron que je jetais pour l'embrasser.

« Est-ce que je peux espérer un jour me passer de toi ? »

« Pas même si tu le voulais profondément » répondis-je avant de me pencher de nouveau pour le laisser me baiser avec brutalité

L'orgasme finit par m'anéantir quand il se répandit en moi. Haletants, Edward me garda un moment contre lui pour reprendre son souffle contre mon cou. Les jambes tremblantes, je me déchaussais.

« Je vais aller faire nous faire couler l'eau » balbutia t-il avant de me relâcher et de disparaître dans la salle de bains

Encore plongée dans une espèce de kaléidoscope, je couvrais ma bouche quand un petit rire m'échappa. Aucune promesse d'abstinence dont je devrais m'inquiéter, j'ingurgitais à mon tour une tequila, profitant de la chaleur du liquide dans ma gorge avant de chercher un tee-shirt que je pourrais enfiler. Couverte, j'allais à la cuisine pour nous préparer un en-cas en dix minutes puis retourner dans la chambre que je traversais pour rejoindre la salle de bains.

Plongé dans un bain chaud fumant, la tête reposée sur le rebord doublé d'un coussin confortable, les yeux clos, je restais un instant sur le pas de la porte, fascinée par la plénitude qui émanait de son visage. J'avais rêvé pareille scène, de le savoir un jour dépossédé de ses démons pour un jour pouvoir être paisible.

Je déposais notre collation sur l'étagère vissée près de la baignoire ovale, puis retirer mon tee-shirt. Edward tendit une main vers moi et je l'attrapais pour le rejoindre dans l'eau qui m'arracha un gémissement.

_Los Angeles était définitivement une destination pour une fille qui ne supportait ni le froid, l'humidité et la maladresse que ça provoquait. _

Ses jades dévorant chaque parcelle de mon corps, un sourire s'étira dans le coin de mes lèvres lorsque je sentis sa virilité très éveillée contre mon clitoris. Confortablement installés, ses effleurements le long de mes côtes malmenèrent mon cœur qui battait douloureusement dans ma poitrine. Mes mains posées à plat sur son torse, je fus rassurée de ressentir la même frénésie chez lui.

Partageant un baiser qu'il dominait avec ferveur, je me frottais sans vergogne contre lui alors qu'il caressait avec envie ma poitrine.

« Revenir malgré la nuit, était une excellente idée » souffla t-il en coinçant ma lèvre inférieure entre ses dents

Focalisée sur le feu que je répandais volontairement dans chacune de mes putains de veines, je ne répondis pas et m'accrochais à sa nuque quand il enroula sa langue autour de la mienne, toujours avec autant d'avidité. Il finit par me relâcher quand l'air nous manqua, sans pour autant que je n'arrête de m'agiter contre sa queue, aidée par ses mains venues gouverner mes déhanchements.

« Tu transpires l'addiction » sourit-il en remontant une main vers ma poitrine

Tout était une question de dépendance entre nous. Il n'y avait pas de juste milieu, les choses prenaient toujours des proportions phénoménales.

Notre amour.

Nos absences.

Tout était une question de démesure pour tenter de compenser les manques.

J'attrapais un des verres de vodka redbull que j'avais préparé et le but sous l'œil désireux de mon amant.

« Est-ce que l'alcool n'est pas proscrit pour une ancienne alcoolique ? »

« Je n'ai pas fait vœu d'abstinence, je dois seulement me tenir éloigner d'une bouteille quand je suis triste, boire pour ne pas penser ou ne plus avoir mal, c'est ça qui est problématique…Boire avant de me faire baiser, c'est recommandé » répondis-je en cajolant son érection

Il me piqua mon verre pour y boire puis s'en débarrassa avant de me ramener contre lui.

« Le sexe…ne devrait pas être si…excitant » souffla Edward en grimaçant contre ma poitrine. « Nous ne sommes que deux corps qui s'emboîtent »

Complètement en transe, je pleurnichais dans des putains de plainte que je lâchais dans ses cheveux alors que ses mains s'enfonçaient dans ma peau.

« On ne devrait pas être si dépendant de cette putain d'endorphine qui pourrait nous tuer »

« Nous naissons dans un orgasme, pourquoi nous ne pourrions pas mourir de la même façon…Je vais jouir bébé si tu continus » l'arrêtais-je quand il me guida plus fermement

Il m'obligea aussitôt à me relever doucement pour interrompre le feu dévorant de notre plaisir.

« Attrapes moi si tu peux » souris-je contre ses lèvres, stone

Je quittais notre bain et allais me sécher dans une serviette chaude pour fuir rapidement la pièce et me cacher dans le sellier de la cuisine.

« Promenons-nous dans les bois pendant le loup n'y est pas » l'entendis-je chantonner

Son corps nu et athlétique se balada dans chaque pièce de l'appartement, alors que je lui échappais discrètement. Excitée par notre cache-cache, je finis par être appréhender sur le balcon du salon.

« Si le loup y est, il nous mangera » surgit-il brusquement, la démarche prédatrice

Je riais dans ses bras quand il nous ramena dans la chambre où il me fit l'amour.

« Le petit chaperon rouge fait d'excellentes gâteries » me fit glousser cet idiot

Souillée, j'allais me glisser sous la douche pour me laver quelques minutes et laisser la place à Edward. Légèrement saoule, je ne me préoccupais pas du bordel que nous avions laissé et aller enfiler un vieux tee-shirt pour fumer une cigarette sur le canapé près du balcon. Edward débarqua dans la chambre ruisselant pour revêtir un boxer. Il alluma l'écran plasma en face du lit et récupéra la coupe de fruits exotiques que j'avais préparé puis vint s'installer derrière moi, actionnant le repos pieds du convertible.

_« Rappelons que Jesse McDonald, l'auteur présumé des meurtres a été appréhender dans l'État de New-York suite à une arrestation en état d'ébriété et excès de vitesse »_

Les JT tournaient en boucle.

Si le procès débouchait sur un verdict impitoyable, j'espérais que nous pourrions enfin nous bricoler une vie paisible...

Je zappais sur une rediffusion du dernier épisode « _Vampire Diaries_ », lâchant un soupir d'exaspération. Ce truc était carrément à chier et pourtant il était le nouveau fantasme à la mode. Alors que le monde était un gros foutoir financier et politique, la vie éternelle restait un illusion désirée et tentante.

L'éternité. Mon enfer.

« Le sexe »

« Pardon ? » relevais-je les yeux vers Edward

« Les vampires attirent parce qu'ils incarnent une sorte de fantasme sexuel, ils dégagent un certain magnétisme, réveillent des pulsions...Le mystère attirent toujours aussi »

« Des révélations à me faire Masen...T'as l'air calé sur le sujet »

« J'avoue avoir un faible pour True Blood » révéla t-il en feintant une gêne sarcastique. « Eric Northman incarne un certain idéal masculin...pour ce qui est de la première saison en tout cas » continua t-il avec sérieux

J'attendais qu'il me dise plaisanter, mais il ne dit rien et mon corps se tordit sous le fou rire.

« C'est bien la dernière fois que je te révèle quelque chose d'aussi personnel » se vexa t-il

Il me repoussa pour aller se débarrasser des restes de son repas.

Je calmais mes rires larmoyants et profitais de ce moment de quiétude, pour aller récupérer mon dépotoir à sentiments, ou plus communément journal intime, pour faire un bilan de ces premiers jours en liberté. Murée dans un silence, encore réfractaire à la thérapie, Alkyle avait un matin jeté sur mon lit un calepin aux reliures dorées. Comme si l'esthétique du cahier aurait pu m'inciter à confesser ce que je gardais sous scellées. Celui-ci était le quatrième que je remplissais de mon écriture illisible. Je m'étais prise au jeu du « _Cher journal_ », quelques jours après être sortie d'une lobotomie effrayante, trouvant en ce « confident » une manière de me décharger des pensées noires ou inavouables qui m'oppressaient tant. J'avais tendu mes premières pages noircies au psychiatre quelques semaines après lui avoir révélé être prête à lui parler. Lors de cette séance où j'angoissais de le voir lire ces mots qui me faisaient tant honte, il avait décidé de définir quatre critères pour me permettre de conclure de chaque jour passé à l'institut.

Le manque.

Le chagrin.

La joie.

L'invincibilité.

Sur une échelle de zéro à dix, je devais de cette manière mesurer les dégâts du trou béant dans ma poitrine.

Ainsi savoir si le manque a été supportable ou non.

Mesurer le poids des larmes versées au cours de la journée, savoir si j'avais pu repousser les ténèbres quand je n'avais qu'une envie de s'était m'y engouffrer, trouvant ainsi plus facile de me laisser aller.

Se rendre compte des instants où il m'arrive de sourire, de me réchauffer d'un souvenir, d'une pensée ou d'un espoir.

L'invincibilité étant le critère qu'il m'était facile de juger atteint ou non. Le zéro répété au fil des pages, témoignait de mon insécurité constante. Jesse avait brisé ce sentiment d'insouciance. Le puits de mon enfer n'avait pas de fond, tout pouvait encore basculer et m'y noyer plus profondément.

Edward vint se jeter lourdement à côté de moi quand je commentais mes retrouvailles avec ma famille.

« Masen, c'est privé » m'arrêtais-je, alors qu'il lisait par-dessus moi

« Je veux juste savoir si tu vas bien » finit-il par s'installer sur le dos. « Je finirais de toute façon par le lire à un moment donné »

« Tu ne me fais pas confiance ? »

« Non, sinon pourquoi ressentirais-tu le besoin d'écrire sur ce truc, alors que tu peux me parler »

Cet idiot se vexa, ce qui était ridicule. Je jetais le calepin sur la table de chevet, pour m'allonger contre lui.

« J'ai besoin d'une trace écrite pour savoir que j'évolue »

« Je n'aime que tu me puisses me cacher ce qui te tracasse »

Penchée sur ses lèvres, je les étreignais langoureusement pour tenter de le rassurer.

« Je vais bien, et si tu persistes à scruter mes défaillances, qui est ce que tu reproches tant aux autres » lui rappelais-je notre conversation dans le parc. « Je risque de me mettre en colère parce que tu ne me fais pas confiance »

Je ne réussis pas à calmer ses inquiétudes, qu'il ravala pour me serrer contre lui.

« Douter de moi, c'est comme douter de mon amour » dis-je en caressant son épaule

« Ce n'est pas ça…J'ai juste peur de te voir m'échapper encore une fois, sentir que tu envies plus une vie auprès de ta mère, qu'auprès de moi et que tu finisses par m'abandonner pour de bon »

« Je peux imaginer notre avenir, mais je ne sais rien de la vie après la mort…Tu prends de la place, de plus en plus chaque jour…J'aime ce qu'il s'est passé aujourd'hui, ces moments aussi court soit-il lorsque tu nous transportes hors du temps, et que j'ai la vive sensation d'être heureuse…d'être invincible…J'ai carrément l'impression d'être une warrior à tes côtés, prête à construire une vie stable et épanouie, nous ne sommes pas à l'abri des larmes, mais je me sens capable d'avancer…J'ai hâte qu'on puisse s'installer ensemble, que je puisse enfin entamer un cursus universitaire pour obtenir ce que j'ai tant voulu depuis que ma mère m'a présenté Jane Austen, passer nos premières véritables vacances ensemble, prendre un café avec ma meilleure amie, je veux de cette vie, j'en crève d'envie » finis-je, les tripes tortillaient sous l'appréhension excitante

Je relevais la tête, pour percevoir dans ses jades scintillantes sous l'émotion que j'avais réussi à le réconforter dans la certitude que je serais là, aussi longtemps qu'il le faudrait. Il glissa une main dans ma nuque et m'obligea à me pencher sur ses lèvres, que j'entre-ouvrais en y insinuant ma langue. Toujours envahis par nos pulsions dévorantes à la moindre caresse poussée, il m'obligea à me relever pour me débarrasser de mon tee-shirt qu'il jeta au pied du lit, puis libéra mes cheveux qui tombèrent autour de nos visages. Je frissonnais alors que ses mains traçaient des arabesques dans mon dos.

_Je me révélais être une véritable nymphomane entre ses mains…_

« Je me pose des questions » repoussais-je le feu qui me dévorait les tripes

« A quel sujet ? » retomba t-il sur les oreillers

« Il est évident que ta carrière de boxeur de rue est définitivement terminé, et je ne pense pas que tu puisses un jour vouloir reprendre tes cours…Alors que feras-tu une fois en Californie ? »

« Pourquoi ne pourrais-je pas reprendre mes cours ? »

« Parce que je pense que tu n'es pas fait pour enseigner, même si tu es très doué pour ça »

« Est-ce l'élève ou la petite amie qui le pense ? »

Je me couchais contre lui.

« L'élève aurait rêvé que tu la prenne contre ton bureau » soufflais-je à son oreille avant de me redresser. « Sérieusement, toi et moi savons que débattre des théories cartésiennes n'est pas ta passion »

« A quoi tu penses ? »

Il dégagea son érection de son boxer, qu'il retira en tortillant les jambes. J'y posais mes mains instinctivement pour la titiller.

« Je pense que tu me caches quelque chose »

« Comme ? »

« Je sais pas encore, il me reste quelques zones d'ombres à l'intérieur de cette délicieuse enveloppe corporelle » me cambrais-je pour pointer le bout de la langue sur son gland. « Mais je me disais que tu pouvais m'aider à savoir ce qui te permet de t'évader, comme le fait la littérature avec moi »

Il se releva et me ramena brutalement contre les draps. Un sourire étiré dans le coin des lèvres, je captais aussitôt ses intentions alors qu'il me chevauchait. Sa queue empoigné, il empauma mon sein pour titiller mon bouton rose.

« Le vieux fantasme de la branlette espagnole est-il resté inassouvi avec tes anciennes conquêtes »

Sa queue entre mes seins, il alla et vint doucement, avant de se branler frénétiquement pour étancher le feu. Le désir que provoqua son visage tourmenté par son plaisir m'incendia jusqu'au bout des orteils. Il se retira brutalement quand la pression sanguine lui dressa douloureusement la verge. Son désir devenu fou furieux, il se glissa entre mes jambes qu'il replia contre moi pour me pénétrer. Comblée douloureusement, je pleurnichais sous son regard noir. Il se retira un instant pour embrasser langoureusement mon clitoris puis revenir me remplir. Mon tortionnaire se rallongea ensuite contre moi, pour se déhancher doucement.

« Une fillette de 18ans ne devrait pas être si prétentieuse, quand elle n'a connu qu'un petit puceau pour la prendre n'importe comment » souffla t-il dans mon oreille

Déchaînée par le ton rauque de sa voix, mes mains sur son cul, je me cambrais pour approfondir la pénétration lorsqu'il maintint sur ses mains. J'étais folle de l'homme qu'il incarnait dans nos ébats. Il était arrogant, ferme et animal. Telle une affamée, je réclamais ses lèvres qu'il m'autorisa à baiser fiévreusement. Le plaisir qui m'anéantit l'esprit, et rendit mes palpitations hystériques, m'obligea à me contredire. Le plaisir était douloureux à supporter, et je devins soudainement folle de le repousser.

« Edward ! »

Conscient de mon conflit, il s'en moqua d'un sourire espiègle. Mes mains contre son torse, il me menotta pour les ramener au dessus de ma tête. Je réussis à m'en libérer et agripper ses cheveux quand il prit une cadence déconcertante, faisant résonner dans la chambre le claquement de nos deux bassins et mes plaintes chaque fois plus bruyantes. Transpirants sous l'effort et le feu qui nous consuma, Edward finit par se relever pour observer le liquide chaud coulé entre mes jambes.

Il récupéra une serviette dans la salle de bains pour venir m'en débarrasser. Assoiffée, je m'abreuvais du mojito qu'il avait préparé puis me rallonger.

« Va-t-on finir par s'endormir avant que tu ne m'achèves »

Edward se blottit contre moi, avant de ramener les draps sur nos corps enlacés.

« Aucune chance avec les red bulls qu'on a ingurgité dans la voiture »

« J'étais sérieuse tout à l'heure…Si enseigner est ce que tu aimes faire, alors je serais heureuse que tu puisses à nouveau t'épanouir là-dedans…C'est juste que j'ai la sensation que tu n'es pas entièrement satisfait de ce que tu as fait de ta vie jusqu'à aujourd'hui, et je voudrais que L.A puisse marquer un nouveau départ où nous pourrions enfin s'engager dans des choses qui nous plaisent »

Sensation ou ses révélations faites lorsqu'il était défoncé. Nos pensées coloraient par les drogues gardaient parfois un fond de vérité. Dans ses monologues parfois incohérents, j'étais parvenu à démêler les fils de ses pensées, et je pouvais assurer que la vie de l'homme qu'il était avant qu'il ne croise Jesse, n'avait certes rien de tragique, mais il s'était coincé dans une routine dans laquelle seules les couches de son fils et les devoirs à corriger rythmés ses journées. Et je n'avais pas envie que ça se reproduise, il méritait d'être heureux, pour lui, pour nous, sa famille, ses amis.

Il ne dit rien pendant près de cinq minutes, et je le crus endormi. Mais sa main vint se glisser dans mes boucles avec lesquelles il joua avant de me répondre.

« Quand j'ai eu mon diplôme de fin d'année au lycée, j'ai hésité entre la vie instable et vagabonde de musicien et la sécurité d'un métier comme professeur…Emmett entrait en école de commerce, malgré sa passion pour le football alors j'ai décidé de faire la même chose, de m'engager dans des études universitaires pour assurer un loyer, une indépendance...Esmée m'a appris à jouer du piano quelques mois après mon adoption, et j'en suis devenu fou, j'aimais la force émotionnelle que pouvait dégager ce simple instrument, quand j'ai eu l'âge de m'inscrire au conservatoire, j'ai échoué et je n'ai plus voulu en jouer…Mais ça m'a manqué pendant longtemps, et j'ai finir par entrer dans un bar un soir de scène ouverte, j'y ai jouer deux à trois soirs par semaine, quand je le pouvais…Sarah venait certains soirs pour me voir jouer ses morceaux préférés »

« Tu n'a jamais eu envie de créer tes propres mélodies, tes propres chansons ? »

« Si, j'en ai écrit quelques unes, rien de concluant…Jesse est arrivé…Plus rien ne m'atteignait, plus rien n'avait de sens, et d'importance à mes yeux…Plus de plaisir, de refuge »

Il s'arrêta quelques secondes pour souffler, comme soulagé de me raconter ces souvenirs.

« Et puis, je me suis ouvert, et j'ai appris à connaître un alien d'un mètre soixante, pas très moche mais très caractérielle »

Je riais discrètement.

« Je me suis surpris à griffonner des tas de choses sur tout ce que je trouvais, tout ce qui me passait par la tête…A l'exception de quelques mots pour mon fils et Sarah…Ils parlent tous de toi, de la colère de te désirer alors que j'avais enterré ma femme depuis seulement deux ans, des instants étranges où tu arrivais à m'emmener loin de mes problèmes, de cette addiction que j'avais développé pour toi »

La gorge nouée face à ce flot de révélations, je tentais de ravaler mes larmes quand il redressa la tête.

« Tu as pleuré de rire tout à l'heure pour True Blood, si tu continus de pleurer chaque fois que je te confesse quelque chose, je vais finir par ne plus rien dire »

« Je ne pleure pas » ris-je, le regard malgré tout embué. « Est-ce que tu me laisserais en voir quelques uns ? »

« Ce n'est pas une bonne idée, ces trucs sont médiocres et sans aucun sens »

« Si tu me laisse en lire quelques uns, je te filerais mon journal » proposais-je, consciente qu'il ne pourrait pas refuser

Il hésita une minute, puis finit par se relever pour aller fouiller dans le fond de sa commode. Il revint s'assoir en tailleur sur le lit, dans les mains un étui en carton bourré à craquer d'une cinquantaine de feuilles. Noircies au feutre noir ou au style bille, je mis mes lunettes de vue puis éparpillais sur les draps des bouts de papiers, emballages et serviette de tables. Toutes marquées par quelques phrases raturées, je me concentrais sur celles encore lisibles. J'attrapais l'une des feuilles, où avait survécu le plus de mots.

« Je ne devrais probablement écrire ce genre de choses, mais ça m'obsédait quand nous passions du temps ensemble et j'ai fini par la compléter quand nous avons couché techniquement pour la seconde fois ensemble » fit-il intimidé

Ce qu'il avait appelait « _Ma poupée de porcelaine_ » récitait avec un certain érotisme rougissant mais subtil, nos ébats. Il flattait avec élégance ma chute de reins vertigineuses, ma peau laiteuse ou ma cascade de boucles visiblement affriolante.

« Est-ce que c'est réellement moi cette fille ? »

« Euh…ouais, est-ce que tu trouves ça dégradant ou pervers ? » gratta t-il sa nuque, gêné

« Non…c'est…c'est…je veux dire ok, c'est très osé et des radios pourraient carrément te censurer mais…Putain Masen, je pourrais avoir un orgasme rien qu'en t'écoutant chanter cette chanson »

« Tu es sérieuse ?! »

« Masen, je suis désolé de te dire ça…Mais t'as du potentiel mon pote, et tu vas devoir foutre ta timidité en l'air pour frapper à la porte d'une maison de disque »

« Tu n'es pas objective » me piqua t-il la feuille pour la rassembler avec les autres qu'il ramassait

Masen et la confiance en soi, sont deux choses visiblement incompatibles. Je le vis irrité, ce qui était complètement absurde.

Je l'arrêtais vivement, et récupérais presque tout le tas.

« Le seul souci, c'est qu'elle est trop courte, il te faudrait un refrain »

« Je sais, mais je suis incapable de trouver autre chose »

Je me relevais brusquement pour aller chercher mon premier journal écrit dans mon sac. Je retirais l'élastique, et sélectionner l'une des pages écrites lorsque j'étais en cure.

« Je peux ? » pointais-je sa feuille avec un stylo

« Je t'en prie »

J'étais incapable de pondre des paroles de manière commandée, mais ce journal me permettrait d'écrire quelques pensées spontanées que j'avais gribouillais à toute heure de la journée. La page du _20 septembre 2012_, étayait l'une de mes frustrations liées à l'absence d'Edward. Je remaniais quelques phrases que je gribouillais sur le côté de son texte avant de lui tendre la feuille chiffonnée.

« Tu peux refuser, je veux pas entacher ton travail »

« Est-ce que je vais devoir partager des droits d'auteurs ? » fit-il sérieusement

Je pouffais de rire avant de lui répondre.

« La gloire et l'argent que tu en retiras te reviendra entièrement »

« Cool, je valide ses paroles…mais je ne pourrais pas chanter ton point de vue féminin, sur la manière dont tu ressens les choses quand je te fais l'amour »

« Quand tu te sentiras suffisamment prêt, et tu le seras » lui assurais-je en le fusillant du regard, pour faire taire ses doutes. « On pourrait proposer à Lana »

« L'alcool te fait délirer Swan »

« Je suis sérieuse, cette nana est parfaite…Sa voix est sensuelle, envoûtante, j'ai réussi à te faire bander sur ses chansons, elle est parfaite »

« Pourquoi une chanteuse aussi reconnue, pourrait accepter de chanter le texte d'un anonyme ? »

« Parce qu'il est doué…Tu sais combien de chanteur ont du se rabattre sur des paquets de cigarettes pour avoir une voix comme la tienne ! Tu sais combien paierait certains pour avoir un tel auteur, tu excelles dans l'art de l'écriture Masen »

« Encore une fois, t'es pas objective ! »

Furieuse, je le regardais de nouveau récupérer les pages volantes et courir hors de la chambre. Je le poursuivais aussitôt jusque dans la cuisine, où il jeta le tout dans l'évier, une arme redoutablement destructrice dans la main.

« Masen, poses ce briquet ! »

« J'aurais jamais du te faire montrer ces trucs ! »

« Pourquoi tu ne me fais pas confiance ! »

« Parce que tu n'es pas lucide ! Tu as bu et…et puis tu es ma copine, niveau objectivité, ça craint ! »

« Ou parce que tu ne crois pas en toi »

« Ce ne sont que de stupides pensées griffonnées pour décharger mes nerfs ! »

J'approchais doucement, sans attirer son attention sur mes pas, pour tenter de le désarmer.

« Alors pourquoi es-tu si en colère ! Tu me crois si stupide ! » réussis-je à choper le briquet

« De quoi tu parles ? »

« Du fait que tu sois un lâche, incapable de bouger ton cul pour prendre des risques…Tu te cantonnes à la vie minable d'un professeur...Tu as dit toi même que ton frère a choisi la sécurité, et a finalement décidé de réaliser son rêve de quaterback...Emmett a visiblement plus de culot que toi»

« Va te faire voir Swan ! »

Il mâchouilla aussitôt la feuille sur laquelle nous avions gribouillés.

Choquée, je me précipitais dans la chambre pour arracher une feuille blanche de mon journal et réécrire ses paroles.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ? »

« Chut ! »

Les derniers mots écrits, je brandis la feuille dans un cri de joie, narguant cet idiot d'une petite danse improvisée.

« Tu t'en prendras à ma mémoire photographique »

Je le contournais et allais sauver les textes qu'il n'avait peut être pas brûlé. Edward toujours sur mes pas.

« T'es tarée Swan ! »

« Je crois juste en ta putain de gueule d'ange dans une salle de concert, tu me remercieras un jour »

Je rassemblais le tas de feuilles contre ma poitrine, fusillant du regard Edward en rejoignant la chambre. Sur le lit, je me focalisais de nouveau sur les bribes de papiers. Du coin de l'œil, je vis mon homme portait ses lunettes et s'installait derrière moi.

« Celle là est déchirante » lui montrais-je une déclaration faite à Sarah

* * *

><p>Xoxo Junessa<p> 


	27. Chapter 27

Hello girlz ! me voilà avec un nouveau chapitre après je ne sais combien de semaines d'absence, et croyez moi je suis toujours aussi désolée de rallonger mes temps de post ! J'espère que vous me pardonnerez !

Il est 22h11 et le temps m'empêche de répondre à vos reviews tout de suite, mais je rééditerais ce post pour répondre aux anonymes, pour les autres, ce sera comme d'habitude...

Merci encore pour vos reviews qui m'encouragent toujours à vous donner un chapitre de qualité - _même si ce n'est pas toujours le cas :(_ - Certaines commentent aussi mes autres fics qui ne valent certainement pas d'aussi bonne review mais ça me fait toujours plaisir !

Je ne vais pas bavarder plus et vous laisser à la lecture de ce nouveau chapitre qui j'espère vous plaira...Oh une dernière chose, ce PDV d'Edward est en deux partie, celui ci s'étalant sur une trentaine de pages pour être poster en une seule fois

* * *

><p>Chapitre 26<p>

« La pire des drogues reste l'amour. _**Tu m'as rendu à la vie, redonné goût aux émotions**_. Partout où j'allais, je ne voyais que ta bouche fraîche et mes yeux s'embuaient en ton absence. Un reste d'innocence me donnait le rouge aux joues. _**A partir de maintenant et jusqu'à ta mort, chaque fois que quelqu'un prononcera ton prénom, il est possible que mon regard se perde un tout petit peu dans le vague.**_ Les autres diront : « il a trop bu », « il a des absences », mais moi, je m'en moquerai, je serais déjà loin, contre toi à Los Angeles entre tes bras dorés, ou à Porto Ercole perdu dans tes longs cheveux salés, à Istanbul et Moscou et Amsterdam contre tes seins crémeux, dans le paradis de l'amour réciproque. Ce rêve impossible auquel tu m'as un jour, de nouveau, donné l'accès. »

Fréderic Beigbéder

* * *

><p>Secoué par ce foutu téléphone, je l'attrapais aveuglément alors que je me rendais compte de la place vide laissée par Bells.<p>

« Allô ? »

« Putain Ed, il doit être 13heures chez toi, qu'est-ce que tu fous encore dans ton pieu » reconnus-je la voix d'Emmett

J'étirais un sourire dans mon oreiller, heureux de l'entendre. Son retour à L.A et l'absence de Bells avait rendu nos contacts limités. Il était toujours celui qui appelait, et j'éludais au mieux ses questions pour ne pas l'inquiéter de ma nouvelle reconversion dans les combats extrêmes. J'avais intimé à Jazz un soir où j'étais rentré avec le visage complètement fracassé, de ne rien dire à Emmett, alors qu'il l'avait au téléphone. Juste prétendre que j'avais réussi à trouver un poste dans un lycée pas trop loin.

« Bells est de retour, j'ai pas vraiment dormi »

Je me redressais alors que son rire tonitruant m'éclata le tympan.

« Comment une petite minette de 18ans a bien pu t'épuiser petit frère »

« Cette fille est une folle furieuse »

J'éloignais une seconde fois le téléphone de mon oreille.

« A part ces retrouvailles que j'imagine très brûlantes, comment elle va ? » s'enquit-il avec sérieux

Son retour inattendu, je crois que je ne réalisais pas encore sa présence ici. Dans cet appart. A des kilomètres du centre psychiatrique. Dans mon lit. Elle continuait de me manquer tout en étant près de moi. Pas certain qu'elle m'appartienne encore totalement. La crainte de la perdre une nouvelle fois résidait toujours dans le fond de mes tripes, malgré ses vaines tentatives de me rassurer. Je ne pouvais encore croire que la thérapie avait réussi à colmater ses plaies. Et je ne devrais probablement pas m'attendre à tout ce que tout soit pansé. Je sentais encore en elle cette putain de fragilité qui pouvait la faire basculer à tout moment et l'obliger à envisager de se retrouver au bord d'un pont ou armé d'une lame de rasoir. Je doutais toujours malgré ce bonheur retrouvait depuis deux jours. Bonheur encore à mon goût fragile et qui pourrait finalement se révéler éphémère.

Pourtant toutes ces réticences vis-à-vis de sa guérison, je n'arrivais pas à repousser ce putain de sentiment d'espoir, qui m'envahissait chaque fois qu'elle était là….qui me démolissait chaque fois qu'elle partait. Il m'était impossible de m'arracher à cet optimisme fou et traître que le verdict prononcé en notre faveur, pourrait enfin nous permettre de tourner la page, à défaut de s'en débarrasser totalement et de nous offrir un avenir plus stable et certain. Les doutes et les angoisses mises en veille depuis son retour, j'avais besoin de m'évader après sa si longue et pesante absence. Son rire enfantin, ses yeux brillants, et cette espèce de joie de vivre qui arrivait parfois arriver à percer la noirceur de son âme étaient là près de moi pour le moment, et c'était tout ce qui comptait . Elle était en vie, plus rayonnante que jamais, et tout aussi captivante. Des reflets chatoyants sur sa cascade de boucles épaisses, son visage dégageait pour la première fois la fraîcheur de ses dix-huit années. Son corps avait repris cette couleur blanche moins cadavérique que lorsque j'étais venu lui rendre visite. Sa sérénité transparaissait à travers chaque pore de son corps. Je savais que cette thérapie ne l'avait pas complètement guérie, elle gardait certaines failles, j'étais loin d'être stupide pour croire qu'elle puisse oublier ce qui s'était passé ses douze derniers mois. Mais elle semblait avoir accepter la perte de ses parents, leurs absences...J'avais sans doute été aveuglé depuis son retour par son aspect physique si changé. En quelques heures, ces plaisirs charnels qu'elle avait su m'offrir sans retenue m'avait permis de me vider le corps et l'esprit de six mois de tensions et des angoisses qui m'avaient épuisés si bien physiquement que mentalement. Si je ne m'étais jamais plein de son style débraillé, grunge, qui étrangement me faisait bander – _je ne me reconnaissais pas avec cette nana_ - son côté glamour que j'avais jusqu'alors aperçut qu'au travers de ses apparitions publiques postées sur le net, m'avait définitivement surpris dans la nuit. Je n'avais jamais bandé aussi vite que lorsque je l'avais vu perché sur ses putains de hauts talons. Bavant littéralement devant la volupté de son corps moulé dans une petite robe noire, je n'avais pu nier le connard superficiel qui sommeillait en moi. J'aimais cette manière si hypnotique qu'avait ses seins de s'agiter quand je me mouvais en elle frénétiquement. J'aimais voir son cul charnu claquait contre moi lorsque je la prenais en levrette. Elle maudissait des formes dont je me vantais chaque jour d'en être possesseur. Et mieux encore, j'aimais cette putain de timidité rougissante qui flattait mon putain d'ego.

_J'aimais cette putain d'assurance que j'avais acquis auprès d'elle…_

Mais finalement, c'était tout ce qu'elle était qui me donnait ce putain de sourire abruti que je percevais dans la glace accroché à côté de moi. Six mois sans elle à se nourrir que de putain de fantasmes…et je pouvais enfin jouir de sa présence enivrante.

_« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »_

_Je ne répondis pas, et allais chercher ses Doc Martens que je lui fis chausser. Je lui passais l'un de mes sweat par-dessus son tee-shirt et lui enfoncer un bonnet sur la tête. Je me couvrais à mon tour puis attraper sa main pour nous conduire hors de l'appartement._

_« Où tu nous emmènes ? » rit-elle alors que nous remontions l'escalier de secours qui nous ramenait sur le toit_

_« Tu verras »_

_En haut des marches, je poussais brutalement la porte de sortie de secours dont je bloquais la fermeture avec une pierre que je gardais toujours tout prêt. Sur le toit, je couvrais ses yeux et nous fit marcher jusqu'à quelques mètres du bord, avant de laisser tomber mes mains pour voir la vue surprendre son regard. Malgré les flocons qui tombaient sur tout Seattle, les lumières des gratte-ciels et l'éclairage d'un centre commercial situé à quelques kilomètres de la résidence nous permettait de percevoir l'immensité de la ville._

_« Dis-moi comment tu te sens ? » soufflais-je dans son oreille_

_« Libérée…et invulnérable» afficha-t-elle un air sérieux, comme frappée par une prise de conscience_

_Elle fit quelques pas devant, puis releva les bras. Je laissais un sourire béat s'étirer sur mes lèvres, en l'observant tourner sur elle-même, la tête penchée en arrière pour goûter aux flocons qui fondaient sur sa langue._

_Un ange n'avait jamais eu pareille forme humaine..._

_Je courrais la rattraper quand elle fut prise de vertige._

_« Je crois que j'ai trop bu » gloussa-t-elle_

_« Probablement » ris-je face à ses perles marrons qui scintillaient à la lune_

_Ses mains liées aux miennes, je la repoussais tout en la retenant._

_« Vous dansez mademoiselle Swan ? »_

_« Il n'y a pas de musique »_

_« Je connais une très bonne chanteuse qui pourrait nous arranger ça » _

_Un large sourire aux lèvre et ses rougeurs qui réchauffaient ses joues lui donnèrent cet air malicieux que j'affectionnais tant. Doucement, elle récita les premiers mots de « Diamonds » de Rihanna._

_« Shine brought like a diamond » répéta-t-elle deux fois alors que je la ramenais contre moi pour la faire tournoyer sur elle-même. __« Find light to be happy, I choose to be happy »_

_Pétillante malgré le froid qui nous atteignait finalement peu grâce à l'alcool absorbé et l'euphorie qu'il provoquait, je la fis danser saisissant chaque parole qu'elle me dédiait. _

_« You and I, you and I, we're like diamonds in the sky…You're a shooting star I see, a vision of ecstasy » crit-elle, en riant_

_Occupant la grande terrasse, je finis par la faire volontaire buter contre le mur de l'escalier de secours, pour glisser ma langue dans sa bouche, le cœur palpitant sous la vision de son visage angélique et son corps dansant sous la neige. Je n'étais pas simplement dingue d'elle, je n'étais pas simplement dépendant de sa personne, c'était bien plus profond que ça. J'étais viscéralement lié à elle. Depuis le premier jour, depuis le premier instant où elle a débarqué dans ma vie, dans cette salle de classe. J'étais foutu bien avant de le savoir. Enchaîné à ses pieds sans même le vouloir._

_« We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky » souffla-t-elle une dernière fois_

_Ma langue bataillant pour dominer la sienne, elle s'accrocha à ma nuque. Bousculé par le désir de m'enfouir en elle, je baissais rapidement sa culotte qui tomba à ses pieds. Elle releva les jambes pour s'en séparer totalement quand je défis mon pantalon pour libérer mon érection, puis la soulever pour doucement la pénétrer._

_« Je t'aime bébé » ressentis-je le besoin de lui souffler contre ses lèvres_

_« Idem baby boy » souffla-t-elle, le regard vitreux_

_Mes yeux rivés sur ses lèvres qui soufflaient chaudement contre mon visage, je me concentrais sur le plaisir qui m'attira plus profondément en elle._

_Je crèverais si je devais encore la perdre…_

_Avec autant d'agilité que je le pouvais, j'allais et venais en elle pour apprécier de la sentir si fortement m'enlacer la queue. Je relevais les yeux, et vis le plaisir surprendre ses iris. Elle se contracta aussitôt autour de moi, récoltant ma jouissance au fond d'elle._

« Ed...Ed, est-ce que tu t'es rendormi ? »

« Pour l'instant, elle a l'air …heureuse » finis-je par répondre

_Et passionnée...surtout passionnée !_

Ce n'était pas tant nos multiples ébats qui m'avait épuisé, mais cette énergie qu'elle avait mis alors que nous abordions en détail nos projets. Jamais je ne l'avais vu si passionnée. Elle débordait d'idées qu'elle avait beaucoup de mal à contrôler. Révéler l'un de mes plus grands secrets à Bells avait été une très mauvaise idée. Elle s'était beaucoup trop emballée à mon goût pour des choses qui ne sortiront par de leur carton. J'écrivais ces trucs pour évacuer certaines pensées…et malgré mon penchant obsessionnel pour l'écriture, je n'étais pas prêt de dévoiler ses textes dont je n'étais pas forcément fier.

Je savais que j'aurais dû simplement fermer ma gueule et lui mentir.

_Cette dingue m'imaginait déjà avec Lana Del Rey…Ses antidépresseurs ne faisait qu'aggraver ses délires !_

J'aurais pu lui dire qu'enseigner est toujours ce que j'ai fait et que ce serait probablement toujours ce que je ferais, en dépit du désintérêt total pour cette carrière qui m'avait peu à peu habité. J'avais encore en travers de la gorge l'échec du conservatoire, qui m'avait permis de me débarrasser de mes illusions et d'y voir plus clairement dans mon avenir. Ça ne devait pas changer aujourd'hui parce que le nain excité qui me servait de petite amie croyait en moi. Passé des heures à s'échanger des idées sur quelques bouts de papier, avait fait revivre ses stupides illusions de musicien vagabondant à travers les bars de tout le pays pour inspirer le temps d'une soirée, des souvenirs, une émotion, un sourire.

_Cette nana me tuera de putains d'espoirs…_

Et cette vivacité dont elle avait fait preuve alors qu'elle était à moitié ivre, après cinq heures de routes ne s'était pas seulement porté sur ses bouts de papiers. Tout y passait, sur une dizaine de pages, elle y avait listé tout ce qui composerait notre avenir. Envahi par une soudaine confiance en soi, en ce procès, elle brûlait d'envie que le futur commence maintenant. Ses études à Stanford, notre cohabitation, mais aussi la poursuite des missions humanitaires de Renée. Elle voulait s'investir de nouveau dans ses grandes causes qui l'avaient rendus si fière de sa mère. Si honteuse d'avoir vécu telle une dépravé pendant ces deux dernières années, elle voulait redorer son image auprès d'elle, certaine que sa mère l'observait de là où elle se trouvait.

Tout comme pour ma possible carrière dans la musique – _dans laquelle je ne croyais finalement plus, une fois l'ivresse et l'euphorie du moment passées_ – je m'étais prêté au jeu, imaginant chaque moment passé à ses côtés.

« Mais… »

« Je sais pas…Le procès est dans quelques jours alors je doute encore qu'elle soit complètement prête à éviter de se retrouver à la case départ »

« Est-ce que vous en avez parlez ? »

« On essaie de le faire le moins possible...On prend déjà un énorme risque en se voyant clandestinement »

« Et toi, comment tu te sens ? »

J'étais tenté de lui mentir, comme je l'avais fait avec Bells en lui assurant être prêt à témoigner. Ce qui était totalement faux. Elle n'avait pas besoin de savoir que j'étais complètement terrifié à l'idée de me retrouver sur ce foutu banc des témoins. Que je n'étais pas aussi sûr de supporter les attaques de l'avocate de ce chien. Que je n'étais pas sûr de le regarder dans les yeux, malgré ses six derniers mois où j'avais tenté de me construire une carapace. J'avais peur de perdre mon putain de sang-froid lorsque je devrais voir douze paires d'yeux posés sur le corps nu et méconnaissable de ma femme.

« D'après l'avocat, je vais devoir sérieusement tenir tête aux attaques de la pouffiasse qui le défend »

Cette pétasse m'accusait carrément d'avoir voulu me débarrasser de Sarah et de notre fils pour toucher une assurance vie, et reprendre ma supposée vie de Don Juan. J'étais terrifié à l'idée que cette pute puisse encrer dans la tête du jury que j'avais pu infliger de telles sévices à Sarah, ma puce, que j'ai pu la violé et la mutiler sans une once d'humanité, que j'avais pu poser mes mains sur le cou du petit corps frêle de mon fils, mon bébé, pour le voir s'étouffer jusqu'à ce que son cœur s'arrête. La simple pensée me faisait déjà gerbée.

« Ed, ça va ? » m'appela Em, inquiet de ne plus m'entendre

« Ouais…c'est juste… »

« Cette salope ne pourra rien prouver » voulut-il me rassurer aussitôt. « Tu étais drogué, les marques que tu avais sur les poignets prouvent à eux seuls que tu n'as pas pu intervenir pour défendre Sarah »

« Des tas de maris butent leurs femmes pour récupérer leur assurance vie, Carmen a déjà dit à cette pute que sa fille n'était pas heureuse avec moi » tirais-je mes cheveux en arrière, au souvenir de ma belle-mère envahissante

« Carmen t'a toujours détesté, elle ne supportait pas qu'il puisse t'arriver parfois de délaisser Sarah pour un verre entre potes…Je suis sûr que Sarah ne lui a jamais rien dit, elle t'aimait et acceptait que vous puissiez être finalement qu'amis, elle faisait déjà tampon entre sa mère et toi…Tu aimais Sarah, peu importe les liens que vous entreteniez et le jury en sera convaincu…Est-ce que Kate témoignera ? » s'enquit-il en faisant référence à l'une de mes belles-sœurs

« Mon avocat l'a appelé à comparaître pour contrer les dires de sa mère »

« Cool, t'as pas à t'en faire avec Kate de notre côté »

Des trois sœurs de ma femme, Kate était sans doute la seule qui m'avait intégré. Sa mère nous avait déjà soupçonnés d'entretenir une relation extra-conjugale, Kate étant l'une de mes meilleurs amies.

« Jesse est l'homme qui a commis ces atrocités, le monde en est déjà convaincu »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il en sera des jurés ? »

« Tu as vu cet homme pendant quatre heures, ça n'est pas négligeable…L'ADN n'est pas une preuve indispensable pour certifier qu'il était là…Tes analyses sanguines le montreront…Les…les marques autour du cou d'Anthony le feront aussi » bégaya-t-il gêné d'enfoncer le couteau dans la plaie pour me conforter

Nerveux sous l'appréhension qui me tordait les tripes, je tirais mes cheveux en arrière pour tenter de m'échapper de mes doutes.

_Croire que les preuves étaient incontestables, ça m'était presque impossible..._

« Doutes pas petit frère, ce fumier sera dans le couloir de la mort dans quinze ou vingt ans...En attendant, il devra partager une cellule avec un des connards de son espèce, qui lui fera goûter aux joies de la sodomie »

Je riais à l'idée, convaincu que chaque souffrance que lui infligera sa peine de prison finira par l'amener à supplier de mourir…comme Sarah l'a supplié de mettre fin aux siennes.

« Et toi ? Est-ce que t'as fait de la place dans ta vitrine ? »

« Le _Vince Lombardi _sera à nous demain soir mon pote...Et je veux ton cul devant la télé »

« J'ai un programme plus intéressant que de voir le tien faire joujou avec un ballon »

« Tu abuseras de ta petite copine mineure quand ce sera finit connard...Elle criera de toutes façons mon nom une fois qu'elle m'aura vu jouer »

« Rose ne le fait déjà pas »

« Va te faire voir Masen, ma Rose est une femme comblée »

« C'est pour ça que tu tiens tellement à renouveler tes vœux, tu crains tant que ça qu'elle se tire » ris-je en attrapant le carton d'invitation sur ma table de chevet, constatant que la cérémonie avait lieu le lendemain de mon anniversaire

« Je t'appelais aussi pour ça » reprit-il son sérieux. « Elle ne sait rien de cette cérémonie »

« T'es un homme mort McCarthy, tu sais à quel point elle déteste être surprise, surtout par toi »

« Cette fois c'est la bonne…J'ai préparé un truc grandiose…Notre mariage s'est fait en petit comité la dernière fois et les moyens n'y étaient pas….Cette fois, elle aura quelque chose de mieux »

« Em, où sont passés tes couilles ? On croirait que c'est toi la mariée »

« Je t'emmerde Masen, je suis sérieux…Elle ne doit rien savoir de ce qui se trame »

« Tu peux compter sur moi, je dirais rien »

« Cool, bon j'ai autre chose à foutre que de discuter chiffons…Rose et moi, on sera probablement à Phœnix comme prévu »

« Merci Em »

Je raccrochais et gagnais la salle de bains, plus serein après cet appel. Ma gueule de bois moins violente qu'à l'accoutumée, j'attrapais malgré tout un flacon d'aspirine dans l'armoire à pharmacie pour faire fondre un cachet dans un verre d'eau. J'allais ensuite récupérer un boxer et un jogging dans mes tiroirs pour rejoindre le salon où j'entendais la voix grave et monotone qui accompagnait toujours les journaux télévisés.

Je retrouvais ma belle assise en tailleur sur la moquette, fredonnant « _Respect _» par dessus la voix d'Aretha Franklin qui résonnait dans son casque. _Cette nana était la plus blanche des divas blacks_. Ses lunettes de vue sur le nez, une cigarette à la bouche, elle noircissait au feutre une page de son journal. Son avalanche de boucles épaisses retenue en arrière par un bandana rouge, elle ne portait qu'une de mes vieilles chemises qui me laissait entrevoir la peau laiteuse de sa poitrine, provoquant instantanément mon appétit sexuel.

« Est-ce que t'as un souci pour rester planter comme un con là-bas ? » retira t-elle son casque, sans lever les yeux

« Comment une nana aussi canon peut être aussi chiante ! »

« La perfection est illusion mon pote »

J'allais m'installer sur le canapé derrière elle. Penché sur son épaule, je dégageais le tissu pour baiser sa peau parfumée.

« T'as l'air en forme pour une nuit d'ivresse » soufflais-je dans son cou

« Je n'ai pas bu tant que ça...J'ai réussi à rester six mois sobre, même si je m'accorde quelques verres, je ne veux plus aller jusqu'à l'ivresse amnésique »

Je laissais une main s'emparer de sa cigarette que j'écrasais dans le cendrier et obligeais l'autre à poser son stylo pour accaparer son attention. Tournée vers moi, je m'emparais de sa bouche avec avidité, la maintenant fermement par la nuque. Elle se redressa et je la ramenais doucement sur mes genoux.

« Bonjour étrangère »

« Salut bel inconnu »

« Est-ce que c'est douloureux ? » caressais-je les bleus qui coloraient ses jambes

« J'avoue t'avoir maudit ce matin de vouloir me remettre dans un fauteuil…Mais je me suis rappelée que c'est moi qui ait quémandé autant d'énergie » enfouit-elle son visage dans mon cou

« J'avais envie que chaque putain de parcelle de toi se souvienne de moi »

« Je ne te quitterais plus » baisa t-elle ma bouche. « Ce moment sur le toit où je me suis sentie si imprégnée par la vie, il me ramènera continuellement vers toi, chaque fois que je douterais »

« Je n'ai aucune raison de m'en faire alors en te laissant partir après demain »

« Aucune »

Nous partagions une longue étreinte chaleureuse avant de nous séparer haletant. Contre moi, nous profitions des bruits de la ville reposant.

« Est-ce que tu finiras par ouvrir ces stores un jour ? » pointa t-elle les volets qui doublaient les vitres sans tain de l'appartement

« Si je te disais qu'ils resteront indéfiniment fermés, comme je ne pourrais plus jamais nous faire livrer une pizza ou me passer de cette clé autour du cou…Est-ce que ça ferait de moi un putain de trouillard »

« Jesse travaillait dans un centre d'appel d'urgence…Ce n'est pas de la paranoïa...Si cette prudence me permet de te garder près de moi »

« Et de toujours t'avoir avec moi » complétais-je

« Alors, on aura toujours raison de se méfier de ce qui nous entoure »

J'embrassais son front, soulagé qu'elle ne perçoive pas cette méfiance comme une faiblesse.

« Tu veux petit déjeuner ou attendre que je nous prépare une soupe chinoise au poulet ? »

« Je vais me contenter d'un café pour l'instant »

Elle se releva et je regardais son putain de cul se dandinait pour rejoindre la cuisine. Elle me servit un café qu'elle vint me tendre puis y retourna. Je récupérais aussitôt son journal à terre, curieux de savoir ce qu'elle avait pu écrire. Trop occupé dans la nuit, je n'avais pas pu m'y intéresser. Le dos tourné, j'en profiter pour ouvrir le calepin à la dernière page noircie.

_« J'ai toujours cru qu'il existait deux solutions à ma condition : le suicide ou la folie…J'ai d'ailleurs eu recours à la première -plusieurs fois - pour finir par disparaître dans la seconde pour me sauver de la réalité, mais les deux n'ont pas fonctionné et je sais aujourd'hui en partie pourquoi…Quelque part, j'ai toujours su – depuis ce tout premier moment dans la voiture - que je n'aurais jamais le courage de totalement disparaître, que je n'avais pas réellement envie de __**le**_ _quitter…Quand elle est partie, je m'étais jurée de faire souffrir tous ceux que j'aimais, tout comme elle me faisait souffrir en étant absente, et si un jour je ne parvenais pas à mettre fin à mon agonie, j'aurais fait n'importe quoi pour qu'un idiot tombe amoureux de l'épave que je suis, qu'il ne soit plus capable de vivre autrement qu'auprès de moi, comme j'ai un temps pu ressentir cet amour passionnel avec la coke…Et pour que ce jour-là, je puisse le détruire, l'anéantir, pour que je puisse me débarrasser du mal…Sauf qu'aujourd'hui je comprends que l'idiote, c'est moi...Le fameux coup de l'arroseur arrosé…Je n'ai rien voulu de ses sentiments qui m'ont poussé dans ses bras, qui m'ont ramené à la vie qui je sais me fera tomber encore une fois…C'est arrivé si vite, il s'est ancré en moi si fortement, que je suis incapable d'imaginer le démolir ou le briser, je lui fais mal parfois, mais ça reste indépendant de ma volonté…Je suis comme esclave de lui, de son parfum, de son sourire, de sa force…Je voudrais que ça ne puisse pas me prendre tant aux tripes, mais même simplement l'évoquer me fait pleurer…Je n'ai jamais pu comprendre ce qui s'était vraiment passé dans cette voiture, ce qui l'a amené à être si important en quelques secondes...Il s'est juste pointé dans l'obscurité de ma vie et a tiré sur mes jambes pour m'en sauver, et chaque fois que j'essaie d'y revenir, il recommence encore et encore...Par quelques mensonges, j'arrive parfois à lui échapper, mais peu importe où je suis, peu importe à quel point je suis douée pour lui mentir, il me chasse jusque dans mes cauchemars pour m'en sauver...Pourtant, il est aussi mauvais que moi au fond, nous ne sommes que deux junkies qui se détruisent en s'aimant aussi fort que nous le faisons...Aussi pathétique soit-il de l'écrire, ce connard est une drogue, peut être pas la plus saine comme j'ai pu le penser...Parce que je sais que Jesse nous as rendu tout les deux mauvais...L'extrême nous plaît, cette espèce de limite entre la vie et la mort que nous franchissons chaque fois pour se sentir vivant – pourquoi nous et pas eux – se sentir appartenir à l'autre et puis ce vœu de vengeance qu'il a intégré en nous...Les autres le savent, mais nous sommes tellement pris dans ce truc de fusion et d'amour passionnel qu'ils nous aient impossible de fuir l'autre, de survivre à l'autre...Je l'aime plus quand il me hait, et il m'aime plus quand je suis loin, il ne le sait pas mais je sais que la sensation de me perdre le fait m'aimer plus...Son plus grand défaut reste cette persuasion dont il fait preuve pour me faire aimer la vie, une vie qui finira forcément par me le reprendre un jour…Tout ce que j'espère ce jour-là, c'est qu'elle puisse m'offrir le privilège de partir avec lui_

_Ps : Je te jure Masen que si tu oses lire cette foutue déclaration à la con, et sourire bêtement comme tu le fais trop souvent...Je t'arracherais ce sourire ! »_

J'avais tort de m'obstiner à lire ses pensées...cette petite conne arrivait à me faire chialer même pour me dire qu'elle m'aimait. Je rejetais le calepin, m'assurais d'avoir toujours mes couilles qui aurait pu disparaître face aux larmes qui pourrait me trahir. _Quatre-vingt-dix kilos et cette nana était capable de me faire sentir comme une putain de gonzesse_. Je rejetais son journal intime sur la table et allais m'asseoir près du bar – _l'air de rien_ - pour la regarder émincer des oignons, après qu'elle ait humidifié ses lèvres. Je suppose que c'était une de ses nombreuses techniques bizarres pour éviter de pleurer.

« Je crois que tu devrais garder cet appart » dit-elle sans se détourner de son couteau

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

« Ne t'affole pas Masen, je compte toujours sur toi pour emménager à L.A…Mais j'aime cet endroit, j'en aime la chaleur et la vue que nous avons d'ici »

Cet instant sur le toit semblait l'avoir beaucoup touché.

« Je me disais que ce serait cool de pouvoir s'y rendre pour les fêtes, nos parents vivent ici et puis on pourrait être à l'abri des vautours quelques jours par an »

Surpris de ce souhait, j'en fus malgré tout satisfait. Elle se sentait chez elle ici. Un endroit que je possédais. Dans quelques temps, nous allions devoir emménager dans une maison qui lui appartenait, j'étais ravi de savoir que j'avais malgré tout pu lui offrir un pied à terre qui lui plaisait.

« Ouais, je suis d'accord ! »

Ma réponse donnée avec beaucoup trop enthousiasme à mon goût, elle me toisa un instant avant de sourire.

« Masen, tu es pathétique » secoua-t-elle la tête

« Je n'ai rien dit »

« Ton sourire le fait pour toi, c'est encore ton ego d'homme des cavernes, j'imagine…Monsieur est soulagé de pouvoir offrir un foyer confortable à sa nana…Je suppose que tu te sens mieux vis-à-vis de L.A »

« Je me sentirais mieux si tu ne pesais pas autant dans la liste des ados les plus riches »

Son regard lentement relevé vers moi, je regrettais aussitôt mes mots.

_Combien avais-je de chance de fuir l'appartement avant que son couteau - beaucoup trop aiguisé à mon goût et dont la lame me narguait – ne me transcende les tripes ?_

« J'ai accepté de suivre tes conditions à la con, m'énerves pas Masen ! »

Il arrive parfois que votre esprit et votre putain de bouche soit subitement en désaccord. Vous ordonnez à cette traîtresse de mentir pour sauver votre peau, mais quelque chose ne fonctionne pas ou l'ordre est incapable d'atteindre vos lèvres.

« Toi et moi savons que tu n'en feras qu'à tête, et que je vais devoir supporter les caprices de madame »

Outrée, sa lèvre inférieure tomba.

_Je savais que j'aurais dû fermer ma gueule !_

Son couteau dans les mains, je tombais de mon tabouret en fuyant vers le salon.

« Masen tu viens de creuser ta tombe » me coursa-t-elle à travers la pièce

« Bébé poses ce couteau, on peut discuter ! »

« C'est pas très intelligent de contrarier une malade mentale dans mon genre »

« Je sais » m'échappèrent ces deux putains de mots

Le regard exorbité, elle étouffa un cri dans sa main avant de courir vers le canapé qui me protégeait. Debout dessus, je retenais ses bras sans difficulté mais avec une légère crainte de savoir qu'elle pourrait s'en dérober pour me saigner.

« Je suis désolé, je voulais pas t'offenser »

« Tu viens carrément de m'insulter de folle furieuse »

« Techniquement tu es celle qui t'es qualifiée de malade mentale, je n'ai fait qu'être d'accord »

« Masen t'es un homme mort ! » rugit-elle en se dérobant de ma poigne

Je réussis malgré tout à la désarmer avant qu'elle me saute dessus et nous fasse tomber à terre. Ce pygmée se révélait carrément être une putain de guerrière. Essoufflé, je réussis malgré tout à la maîtriser en retenant ses poings au-dessus de sa tête, et ses jambes sous moi.

« Hum position intéressante » déboutonnais-je doucement sa chemise

« Va te faire voir Masen ! »

Je me penchais sur son visage, conscient finalement que j'avais pu la blesser.

« Je suis désolé » l'embrassais-je pour la calmer

« Est-ce que tu penses que je suis sérieusement atteinte mentalement…Je sais que j'ai tout un dossier psychiatrique qui le confirme, mais je n'arrive pas à réellement accepter que je puisse agir comme telle parfois »

« J'ai toujours pensé que tu étais juste pleine de colère avant que tu n'entres en cure » dis-je en relâchant ses poings pour me soutenir sur mes coudes. « Mais je pense aussi que t'as une certaine furie en toi, qui te rend dans tes meilleurs jours, si vivante et joyeuse »

Elle releva la tête pour s'emparer brièvement de ma bouche. Toujours aussi avide de la caresser de cette manière, je glissais doucement ma langue entre ses lèvres pour lui soutirer un baiser plus profond. Son corps presque totalement nu cambré contre le mien vint m'aguichait, presque me suppliant de lui offrir le même traitement prescrit à ses lèvres. Hors d'haleine, je dévisageais ses rougeurs si excitantes en empaumant son sein que je pressais entre mes doigts. La frénésie qui malmenait son cœur sous ma main, rendit son souffle chaud plus erratique contre ma peau. Sans la quitter des yeux, je titillais son bouton rose du bout de la langue qui réagit aussi durement que ma queue qui se frottait contre elle. Je laissais Bella ouvrir les jambes pour me caler entre elle, et tenter de me soulager de mon érection. Malgré tout gênés par les frottements douloureux contre la moquette, je nous ramenais sur le canapé où Bells me chevaucha. J'irradiais complètement sous la vue imprenable de son corps nu. Simple spectateur prendre presque une minute, elle glissa une main audacieuse jusqu'à mon entre-jambe qui étirait mon jogging. Elle ne tarda pas à découvrir la tension sexuelle qui redressa ma queue contre mon ventre.

« Enlèves ça » lui ordonnais-je en tirant sur sa culotte à froufrou

Elle se releva aussitôt pour s'en débarrasser puis disparut quelques secondes pour aller chercher le lubrifiant et revenir sur mes genoux.

« Est-ce que mademoiselle va pouvoir me supporter après cette nuit ? » caressais-je ses petites lèvres tout en pressant son clitoris

Je souris alors qu'elle se contenter d'hocher timidement la tête. Le gel froid dans le creux de sa main, je gémis en l'observant l'étaler sur toute ma longueur. Empressé de pouvoir la posséder, je m'enfonçais un peu plus dans le canapé puis la ramener contre moi. Ses bras sur mes épaules, elle souffla chaudement contre mes lèvres en roulant des yeux, lorsque je l'amenais à m'empaler doucement. Le feu fut aussitôt plus agressif alors qu'elle m'embrassait si bien la queue. Je ramenais mes mains contre son cul quand je finis par la combler totalement, puis la fit aller et venir lentement contre moi. Sa chemise jetée à terre, elle garda une main tendue sur mon épaule, pour pouvoir se soutenir. Malgré l'envie d'atténuer rapidement le feu, j'avais toujours besoin de prolonger le moment pour profiter de ce putain de plaisir dévorant. Chaque toucher, chaque baiser, chaque sensation était amplifiée, décuplé avec elle. Sa poitrine ronde ensorcelante suivait ses déhanchements. _Elle était juste parfaite !_ Mon cœur s'affola plus qu'il ne l'était lorsque je l'entendis se plaindre en baissant les yeux vers le point de notre connexion. Je l'arrêtais aussitôt alors qu'elle voulut titiller son clitoris frénétiquement pour appeler sa jouissance. Elle se pencha finalement au-dessus de moi pour tenter de m'embrasser malgré ses jérémiades. J'aimais la voir perdre tout contrôle. Mais ma poigne sur son cul finit par se faire plus écrasante au fil du putain de plaisir qui me rongeait. Je la jetais brutalement contre le sofa sans accoudoir où je maintins ses jambes contre elle pour la baiser plus durement.

« Edward » hurla-t-elle

Je m'assurais qu'elle aille bien malgré ma perte de contrôle. Je protestais dans un « _Fuck _» alors que ma queue exigeait plus de brutalité. L'une de ses mains crochetait le canapé quand l'autre se retenait contre le dossier. Cette vision ne fit qu'accroître mon plaisir douloureux. Ses seins ballotant signalaient clairement la fureur que je mettais dans ce putain de rapport. A bout de souffle, je finis par jouir longuement en elle alors qu'elle se contractait autour de moi. Je me laissais tomber par terre pour reprendre mon souffle.

Debout, je suivais Bella jusqu'à la salle de bain. Elle jeta son bandeau à terre et nous nous glissions tous les deux sous l'eau chaude où je m'accordais un temps sans bouger, juste mes bras autour de sa taille, et ma bouche contre son cou.

_Le silence n'avait rien d'effrayant à ses côtés..._

Nous finîmes par en sortir une dizaine de minutes après, se revêtant de vêtements légers et regagner la cuisine où Bells continuait de préparer de notre déjeuner.

« Quand maman a débarqué à Phœnix, avec seulement un diplôme de lycée et moi sous le bras…

Elle savait qu'elle devait assumer entièrement ces décisions de devenir mère célibataire » me confia-t-elle en découpant quelques morceaux de poulet. « Je ne m'en souviens pas mais j'ai quelques photos de nous dans un foyer pour jeunes mères célibataires où nous avions créché pendant 2 ans…Elle refusait de me confier à une nounou, elle disait qu'elle avait vu un jour un documentaire sur les maltraitances infantiles, et que depuis elle ne pouvait pas avoir confiance en une baby-sitter…Elle a été serveuse dans un bar pendant tout son cursus universitaire, elle a fini par trouver un appartement ou plutôt une sorte de cagibi avec un loyer exhorbitant quand j'avais deux ans, ensuite on a fini par trouver quelque chose de mieux quand elle a touché son premier salaire en tant que professeur des écoles, j'avais 6ans je crois…Il nous arrivait d'avoir quelques mois de loyers en retard ce qui nous valait une coupure d'eau et d'électricité, mais elle n'a jamais tenu à ce que je manque de quelque chose ou que je rate un avion pour aller voir Charlie…Puis Phil est arrivé »

« Tu ne m'as jamais dit comment ils s'étaient rencontrés ? » piquais-je une carotte dans son saladier

Elle esquissa un sourire au souvenir...Malgré tout, je détestais ces regards qui la ramenaient vers le passé. Ce passé qu'elle enviait toujours.

« Quand maman avait assez d'argent pour de l'essence, nous partions à San Diego pour profiter de la plage…Ce jour-là, c'était un samedi, je me souviens avoir passé une très mauvaise semaine, comme toutes les autres d'ailleurs»

« Pourquoi ? »

« J'étais la bête de foire de mon lycée, grosse et mal fringuée »

« Est-ce que ta mère le savait ? »

« Non…enfin je crois que si…J'ai toujours voulu lui cacher, elle se préoccupait déjà de tant de problèmes qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de savoir que sa fille se faisait maltraitait…Mais elle a fini par comprendre je crois…Nous n'étions que tous les deux pour mon anniversaire, je préférais rester sous le comptoir de son bistrot plutôt que d'aller jouer au parc avec les autres enfants, et puis j'aimais rejoindre Forks, parce que là-bas…J'avais Angie, et les autres, ils n'ont jamais fait de différences…Pour me conforter, maman me répétait chaque soir que elle me trouvait belle, et qu'un jour je finirais par repousser les garçons »

« Elle n'a pas tort »

« J'avoue devoir payer d'avoir ses courbes salivantes » ria-t-elle en m'adressant un clin d'œil.« Enfin, où j'en étais ? »

« La rencontre avec Phil »

« C'était les vacances d'été, maman et moi partions une fois de plus pour San Diego...J'imitais la voix niaise de Britney Spears…Ce qui était plus facile qu'aujourd'hui, ma voix n'était pas aussi cassée »

« Et masculine »

Son couteau vint aussitôt me pointait.

« Elle me regardait et a brûlé une priorité, une voiture nous as percuté, mais y a eu peu de casse, enfin pas de casse physique juste matériel...Maman savait qu'elle était entièrement en tort, mais ça l'a pas empêché de sortir de la voiture et d'aller hurler aux oreilles Phil, qu'il était un abruti fini qui ne devrait pas être au volant en étant un danger public pareil...Au lieu de s'énerver, Phil se contenta de sourire en la regardant crier...Fallait la voir agir comme une ado quand il lui a dit qu'il ne regrettait rien de cette rencontre plutôt explosive, parce que ça lui avait sûrement permis de rencontrer sa future femme...C'était à vomir, mais elle a craqué et ils se sont revus »

« Est ce qu'il t'a plu à toi ? »

« A cet époque-là, j'étais quelqu'un de très renfermé, mon surpoids me donnait d'horribles complexes, j'en souffrais même de devoir aller en cours, parce que les autres se moquaient inlassablement de moi...Lui était beau, fort et musclé, les sportifs jugent toujours les personnes obèses, alors j'étais plutôt réservé avec lui...Et un jour, il m'a demandé de venir avec lui, j'ai été surprise de nous voir nous retrouver dans une salle de sport, j'ai toujours détesté ça, il m'a demandé pourquoi je mangeais autant, est ce que c'était dû au divorce de mes parents ou d'autre chose, je lui ai simplement répondu que je n'ai jamais été accepté à l'école, même en primaire et que la nourriture est vite devenue une compensation de mon absence de confiance en moi…il m'a raconté son histoire, et le fait que lui aussi ait vécu les mêmes moqueries, mais que ça l'avait pas empêché de devenir l'un des meilleurs joueurs de sa génération...J'en ai bavé pendant la première semaine »

« Pas pour rien…J'imagine que sa célébrité était le mauvais côté des choses ? »

« Quand on sortait du cadre des grands évènements, et que ça touchait à notre vie privée, c'était hyper énervant, les photographes nous suivait jusqu'à la sortie d'une boutique, ils mitraillaient nos gestes les plus anodins comme si nous n'étions pas humain…La première année où nous avons emménagé avec lui a été flippante, j'étais très discrète et je détestais faire la une de ces torchons parce que mon beau-père qui n'avait que quelques années de plus que moi, était aussi l'un des joueurs les plus doués… Mais c'était plutôt fun à part ça...Étant une dingue de musique, être invité à des shows comme les MTV Music Awards ou autre cérémonie dans le genre, c'était super »

« Est ce que ça t'effraie tout cet engouement médiatique ? »

« Quand j'étais avec Phil, il arrivait à relativiser...maintenant, je sais pas, on verra »

Je me relevais et allais enlacer sa taille pour chasser ses craintes.

« Tout ça pour te dire que j'ai toujours aimé faire plaisir à ceux qui m'entourait, ce n'est pas une manière pour moi d'exposer cet argent mais d'en faire profiter ceux que j'aime pour qu'on puisse passer de bons moments »

« Je sais »

Installés sur la moquette, nous finîmes par passer à table une heure plus tard. J'étais affamé et chanceux qu'une cuisinière aussi talentueuse soit ma petite amie. Je ne sais comment, nous finîmes par faire un concours de chant en rot tordant. Tout ce que j'avais à dire, c'est que l'organe vocal de cette nana pouvait être effrayant mais très impressionnant.

Nous passions une partie de l'après-midi, calés l'un contre l'autre, alors qu'elle me montrait enfin le cadre impressionnant de la propriété que lui avait légué Phil. Mon putain d'ego me prit à la gorge quand je découvrais que celle-ci s'étalait sur plus de 600 mètres carrés sur les hauteurs de _Sunset Trip_, et possédait une superbe vue panoramique sur l'ouest de _Los Angeles, Santa Monica _et _Catalina Island_. _Ce type devait être le mec le plus altruiste que je connaisse_. La conception de la maison faisait en sorte de maximiser l'accès à la vue de telle sorte que tous les espaces de vie principaux donnaient sur elle. La maison était divisée en deux, séparée ainsi par la piscine rectangulaire, qui mesurait près de 75pieds de long. L'entrée du pavillon était un pont de verre, situé au-dessus de la piscine. Cette maison était un véritable havre de paix.

La fin de notre enfer semblait proche, et nos projets presque concrets.

J'étais rassuré de savoir que le prix de ce palace représentait autant que ce j'avais mis dans l'achat de cet appartement. C'était comme se retrouver à un même pied d'égalité.

La date de sa comparution pour témoigner contre Jesse prévue quelques semaines après qu'elle discute de la nature de notre relation devant le jury, nous avions décidé qu'il serait mieux qu'elle retrouve L.A pour recevoir les cartons que lui enverrait Charlie, déballer seulement quand le procès sera définitivement terminé.

Le reste de l'après-midi fut consacré à empaqueter mes affaires. Mon retour à Seattle n'était pas planifié avant certainement trois mois. J'aimais mieux pourtant m'avancer sur le déménagement afin que je puisse rapidement rejoindre Los Angeles. Je n'avais qu'une hâte, c'était de pouvoir m'y installer de nouveau, malgré la nostalgie qui m'envahirait à l'idée de retrouver les endroits où j'avais promené Anthony ou déjeuner avec Sarah.

Mon téléphone sonna alors que nous terminions de scotcher le carton qui contenait quelques souvenirs de ma famille dont je n'avais pas pu me séparer. Je répondais alors que mon portable signalait le nom de J.J.

« Salut tarée »

« Coucou sexy boy…Est-ce que t'es toujours à Seattle ? »

« Ouais pourquoi ? »

« Dylan et Franck se battent ce soir et je me disais que tu voulais voir ça »

Je ne comptais pas y participer mais juste parier. Seconde source de mes revenus depuis que j'avais pénétré le milieu.

Je coupais le micro de mon téléphone pour en parler à Bells.

« Si t'étais sûre que les chiens qui te coursent, ne te verraient pas ce soir, est-ce que tu sortirais ? »

« Pourquoi faire ? »

« Voir deux types se battre à mains nus »

« Masen, si tu comptes » me menaça t-elle

« Ce n'est pas moi...Je me contenterais de parier, c'est tout »

« Si » recommença t-elle

« Rien que ça, je te le promets »

« Comment sais-tu que ces chiens ne m'intercepteront pas ? »

« J.J protège ses affaires avec une fouille au corps à l'entrée et confisque les téléphones...Si quelqu'un te reconnaît, il ne pourra rien prouver »

Elle hésita une seconde, me fusillant du regard, méfiante, mais finit par abdiquer.

« Je serais là J.J »

« Cool, à ce soir chéri »

Je raccrochais et m'approchais de ma belle qui tenta de s'échapper.

« Je sais que voir deux types s'entre-tuer te plaira »

« Tant que ce n'est pas toi qui est sur ce ring...A quelle heure doit-on y être ? »

« Vingt trois heures »

« Je vais aller préparer le dîner puis on ira se préparer »

Gavé par un succulent poulet au curry, nous nous étions retrouvés devant la glace pour nous préparer à partir. J'avais appelé Jazz pour qu'il nous retrouve avec Lili, ici, dans une heure. Je n'étais pas sûr qu'ils puissent apprécier ses combats bestiaux mais ça pourrait nous permettre de se retrouver autour d'un verre. Loin de m'éterniser devant le miroir, je m'installais sur l'un des placards à serviette, observant ma belle se préparait. Sa masse de cheveux lui demandant toujours trop de temps. A peine vêtue d'une lingerie en dentelle bleu marine, j'avais du mal à contrôler une énième érection.

« Tu sais ce qui serait cool, c'est que ces combats puissent intégrer des nanas »

« Pour que tu puisses démolir le visage d'une pute en toute légalité » ris-je en piquant sa clope

Je n'avais pas repris la cigarette, mais ressentir le parfum narguait mon abstinence, m'amenait à faiblir. Le stress du procès finirait de toutes façons par me refoutre une cigarette dans la bouche.

« J'aurais été une légende » releva t-elle les yeux, imaginant déjà l'acclamation de son public

« Un surnom en tête ? »

« Hum...un truc qui annoncerait déjà la couleur »

« Pittbull »

J'éclatais de rire alors qu'elle m'adressait son majeur.

Ses boucles lissées, elle disparut quelques instants dans la penderie pour aller chercher une jupe stretch noire et une chemise en denim. Mentalement tenu en laisse, je m'empêchais de lui sauter dessus alors qu'elle enfilait ses vêtements. Insatiable, j'étais capable de la retenir prisonnière aux barreaux du lit, et d'abuser de son corps des heures entières.

« Swan, je t'interdis de faire ça » la prévins-je alors qu'elle relevait une jambe sur le banc posé prêt de la corbeille à linge sale, prête à enfiler des bas

« Quoi ? Ça ? » enfila-t-elle lentement le bout de tissu aux bords en dentelles, son stupide sourire coquin dans le coin des lèvres

_Je détestais cette nana...elle et ses putains de gambettes !_

« Recommences ! » ordonnais-je, l'érection douloureuse

Elle sourit en retirant le collant et recommença.

« Encore ! »

« On va être en retard » rit-elle

« Une seule fois »

Elle obéit avant de passer dans sa jupe qui ne fit qu'étirer mon boxer. Son cul parfaitement moulé dans le tissu, je mordais dans ma main, réunissant tout mon self-control pour ne pas la défoncer contre le mur.

Elle finit par se recouvrir avec sa chemise qu'elle boutonna presque jusqu'en haut pour éviter le décolleté vulgaire. Cette pudeur était une des choses que j'appréciais chez elle. Son physique certainement enviées par des milliers de nanas, et d'hommes, elle ne l'exposait jamais pour plaire.

_Ce corps m'appartenait après tout !_

La sonnerie de la porte d'entrée retentit quand elle enfila ses converses et son perfecto. J'allais ouvrir pour éviter de faire patienter Jazz. Une accolade virile accordé à mon meilleur ami, je réceptionnais ma Lili. Trop souvent renfermé, je regrettais le temps où j'assumais mon rôle de grand frère. J'étais sûr au fond de moi, que nous finirions tous par nous retrouver, après que la culpabilité de Jesse soit reconnue publiquement.

Je lui indiquais où se trouvait Bella pour rester seul avec Jasper.

« Très jolies marques » caressa-t-il du doigt les griffes tracées dans le bas de mon dos, alors que je récupérais deux bières dans le bas du frigo

« Dégages tes pattes Hale » repoussais-je sa main

« Alors comment c'était avec beau papa ? »

Au dernier souvenir de la poigne ferme que Charlie appuyait contre ma main, je fus partagé. Techniquement les choses s'étaient bien passées, j'avais pu ainsi mettre les choses au clair et défendre Bells de toutes les charges qu'il portait contre elle. Mais lui répéter que je n'avais été qu'un enfoiré qui se dopait sous les yeux de sa fille, ne jouait pas en ma faveur et malgré même le fait que je puisse traverser le deuil, qui ne me disculpait pas à ses yeux.

Mais j'étais encore perplexe au rappel des mots que nous avions changés une fois seuls dehors.

_« Je ne suis indifférent à ce qu'il vous ait arrivé » avait-il commencé en se grattant la barbe, soutenant difficilement mon regard, visiblement gêné de l'avouer. « J'ai vu…J'ai vu le corps de Renée, et je n'ose imaginer ce que vous avez dû subir…Mais vous et ma fille, je reste convaincu que ça n'est pas une bonne idée »_

_« Je ne replongerais pas si c'est ce qui vous inquiète…Je suis sevré depuis presque un an et malgré les derniers mois, je n'ai pas voulu y avoir recourt »_

_« Combien de fois y avez-vous pensé pourtant ? »_

_Vaincu, je baissais instantanément les yeux._

_« Vous n'êtes pas ce qu'il y a de mieux pour elle…Je ne remets pas en cause votre….Je sais que vous l'aimez malgré ce que je veux bien croire…Mais vous partagez son passé, vous partagez ce lien avec cet homme et je reste convaincu qu'elle finira par en abuser, par vous obliger à la laisser s'enfoncer de nouveau…Un verre juste pour que ça passe, un rail juste pour oublier…Ne vous méprenez pas monsieur Masen, j'aime ma fille et je ne pourrais jamais l'abandonner…Mais, je l'ai perdu comme j'ai perdu sa mère »_

_« Elle s'est surpassée dans cette cure » la défendis-je, furieux qu'il soit si ancré à ses doutes comme l'était mon père_

_« Que se passera-t-il quand elle devra confronter ce chien ? Quand elle verra que ce connard n'a aucun regret ? »_

_« Sauf votre respect monsieur Swan…Vous ne connaissez pas votre fille, vous ne savez pas ce par quoi elle est passée, ni ce qu'elle a enduré pour vous convaincre aujourd'hui qu'elle allait bien, quoique vous puissiez imaginer…J'ai confiance en elle, elle n'est pas idiote, vous savez, elle sait que ce petit bâtard n'a rien d'humain, et ne cherchera pas à provoquer un quelconque sentiment de culpabilité…Je ne vous assure pas qu'elle ne pleurera pas ou n'explosera pas dans une crise d'hystérie, mais elle y survivra pour que ce connard qui a cru nous détruire voit qu'elle a pu se relever, il n'y a que comme ça que nous achèverons ce connard…Je sais que ce lien que nous avons, joue en ma défaveur mais je suis aujourd'hui conscient de la perfidie dont elle peut faire preuve pour obtenir ses plaisirs destructeurs, et je ne la laisserais sans doute plus me tromper, parce que je l'aime justement et que je ne veux pas la voir disparaître »_

Content d'avoir pu le contredire et lui assurer que Bella n'était plus une junkie invétérée, j'étais retourné à l'intérieur pour rappeler à Bells que nous devions partir.

Malgré tout, je réalisais aujourd'hui qu'il pourrait avoir raison malgré toute la détermination dont j'avais preuve lors de cette conversation. J'étais capable de n'importe quoi pour la rendre heureuse ou la soulager un peu de son fardeau.

« Carlisle était là-bas » avalais-je une gorgée de ma bière

« Tu veux dire à Forks ? » s'étonna mon meilleur ami

« La clinique a eu besoin de renfort, et lui a accouru »

« Tu peux pas lui en vouloir d'aider ces gens, malgré ce qu'ils lui ont fait, son boulot prime sur le reste…Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? »

« Bells a voulu s'expliquer avec son père, qu'on a découvert marié et futur papa »

Cet idiot s'étouffa avec sa bière, qu'il finit par rejeter dans l'évier.

« Tu te fous de ma gueule ! »

« Bells va avoir un petit frère » ris-je à son étonnement, et au souvenir de la crise de jalousie qu'avait fait Bells, une fois les pleurs passés

« Comment elle a réagi ? »

« Comment veux-tu qu'elle réagisse, elle n'a pas arrêté de joindre son père sans succès, et quand on finit par aller jusqu'à lui, elle découvre qu'il est en fait marié depuis presque six mois, et que sa belle-mère attend déjà un bébé »

« Merde ! Les retrouvailles ont dû être fun »

« On a failli repartir, mais je l'ai convaincu qu'elle devait mettre les choses au clair, que ça lui permettrait peut-être de comprendre pourquoi son père l'a écarté de cette manière »

« Et ? »

« On a du se rendre à l'hôpital pour le revoir, son demi-frère avait fait une crise d'appendicite…Enfin bref, quand on est rentré dans la chambre, il était là »

« Carlisle ? »

« Hum »

« Comment il a réagi devant tes ecchymoses ? »

« J'ai prétexté avoir défendu un type qui se faisait agresser la veille…Bells l'a invité à se joindre à nous pour qu'on puisse tous les deux éclaircir les choses »

« J'imagine que t'as pensé n'avoir rien à te reprocher…enfin, vis-à-vis de ton vieux ? »

« Bells s'est excusée de la crise d'hystérie qui a précédé son overdose l'an dernier, et ce connard a carrément prétendu ne pas lui en vouloir, qu'au contraire il lui était reconnaissant d'avoir pu m'aider à me sortir de mon addiction et de faire mon deuil…Son visage crachait sa putain d'hypocrisie »

« Peut-être qu'il a fini par changer d'avis, après tout il s'est passé six mois depuis la dernière fois où vous vous êtes vus »

« Tu ne l'as pas vu réagir froidement avec elle…Il la pense encore cinglée, je l'ai vu »

« Est-ce que vous en avez parlé ? Je veux dire juste à deux »

« Maman l'a appelé, lorsque que je t'ai dit à l'hôpital que je te rappellerais plus tard…On s'est retrouvés tous les deux dehors, et il a tenté de m'expliquer qu'il avait encore doute vis-à-vis d'elle…Elle vient de quitter les services psychiatriques, qu'est-ce qu'il lui faut de plus pour accepter qu'elle était prête à laisser tomber ses addictions et ses envies suicidaires »

« Tu ne peux pas lui en vouloir d'être sceptique vis-à-vis de votre relation…Chaque fois qu'elle s'est retrouvée en danger ou en institut, tu coupais tout contact et te refermer sur toi-même...Tu peux pas en vouloir à Carlisle et Esmée de penser que cette nana est à l'origine de cette distance »

« Ils ne lui laissent aucune chance »

« Arranges toi alors pour faire le premier pas, et leur montrer qu'elle n'a rien de nuisible »

Ses _a priori_ visiblement toujours encrés malgré les efforts que produisaient Bells, j'étais convaincu que rien ne pourrait faire changer d'avis mon père vis-à-vis d'elle. Il avait déjà appris qu'elle souffrait d'un désordre émotionnel qui la forçait à suivre un traitement. Je n'avais aucune chance de contrer ses putains de préjugés. Je savais qu'il attendait de pieds ferme une rechute, ou l'une de ses surprenante crise d'hystérie, pour ainsi me prouver que j'avais tort de croire en elle.

« Est-ce que son vieux a essayé de te buter dès qu'elle avait le dos tourné ? » se moqua cet enfoiré

« Je n'ai jamais aussi craint la mort qu'en pénétrant dans sa baraque…Ce type gardait déjà tout un attirail lorsque Bells vivait avec lui »

Il éclata de rire alors que je frissonnais au souvenir de la peur qui m'avait habité tout au long du dîner. Certain qu'il pourrait sortir un fusil du dessous de la table pour me tirer dans les couilles.

« J'imagine que vous n'avez rien dit de votre futur cohabitation, vu que tu es toujours en vie »

« Bells a essayé, mais s'est très vite ravisée quand on vu son père me flinguait du regard…On a joué le désaccord, j'ai prétexté ne pas vouloir poser pieds dans un palace pour le bien de mon ego, ce qu'il a salué difficilement »

« Et comment elle se sent elle ? »

« Pour l'instant, elle a l'air d'aller…bien»

« Mais… »

« Je sais pas…Le procès est dans quelques jours et je suis inquiet à l'idée qu'elle puisse faire marche arrière"

_J'étais carrément terrifié !_

« Elle avait l'air d'être profondément sereine quand on s'est vus la dernière fois »

« J'ai encore du mal à la cerner, je préfère attendre la fin du procès pour me prononcer »

Cachée sous un bonnet, Bells et Lili vinrent nous rejoindre.

« Est-ce que les gonzesses peuvent arrêter de papoter pour qu'on puisse y aller »

« Ta gueule Swan et marche devant ! »

Je récupérais mes clés, et vérifiais l'alarme pour que nous puissions partir. Marchant devant comme je le lui avais ordonné, je ris quand Jazz crocheta mon bras en mordant dans sa main à la vue du cul que roulait ma petite amie.

« Merde ! Masen, ta chance est une véritable injustice ! »

Je poussais ce connard dans un éclat de rire vers la sortie et nous prenions l'ascenseur pour rejoindre le parking. Jasper monta devant avec moi pour éviter le flash d'un photographe, qui pourrait nous porter préjudice.

Impossible de se garer près du bar, je dus m'arrêter dans l'avenue adjacente. Bella enfonça son bonnet un peu plus sur la tête alors que nous courrions pour rejoindre rapidement le bar. Comme prévu, deux monstres de stéroïdes nous fouillèrent. Le bar assuré par un des serveurs employés par J.J, nous passions par l'arrière-boutique pour gagner le sous-sol. Le souterrain très profond et vaste avait permis à mon amie d'y installer un _fight club_ et un second bar où nous pouvions d'ici avoir une vue pleine sur le ring construit au milieu de la cave. Les paris ne commençaient que dans une demi-heure, je décidais de nous installer sur une des tables tout près de la scène, saluant au passage quelques têtes. Assis, je calais instinctivement Bells sous mon bras et ramenais l'une de ses jambes par-dessus les miennes pour marquer ma possession devant une table de branleurs qui la baisaient du regard. Ces enfoirés s'en détournèrent aussitôt, quand je les entendais souffler mon nom et le souvenir de mon dernier fight.

« Est-ce que t'es prêt à parier Jazz ? »

« Laisses tomber Masen, je m'en passerais de tes conseils foireux »

« T'es sûr ? »

« C'est quoi l'histoire ? » s'intéressa Bells en allumant une cigarette

« Il y a un temps où la vie de ses deux-là était rythmés de paris tous les uns plus débiles que les autres, mais quand ils s'agissaient de paris sportifs, Ed prétendait toujours mieux savoir qui était l'équipe gagnante...sauf que ce petit malin poussait Jazz à faire des paris qu'il savait pertinemment mauvais » expliqua Lili

J'éclatais de rire au souvenir des centaines de dollars que j'empochais chaque fois sur son dos.

« Je connais les types qui se battront ce soir » tentais-je de le persuader de m'écouter, en appelant une serveuse

« Lâches l'affaire Masen, j'écouterais mon instinct pour cette fois »

Certains que cet enfoiré le ferait en se basant sur le physique des connards qui allaient se battre, je jubilais déjà à l'idée de lui soutirer l'argent qu'il mettra sur la table. C'est J.J qui vint prendre notre commande, je lui présentais Jasper et Lili, puis nous discutions un instant du combat de ce soir avant qu'elle ne reparte vers son bar. Toute l'heure qui précéda le combat, Jazz et moi partagions avec Bells et Lili nos paris les plus cons. Tout et n'importe quoi valait qu'on empoche quelques dollars, surtout quand ils s'agissaient encaisser l'argent de l'autre. Baiser une nana repoussante, quitter seul un rencart en plein dîner et sans payer…tout y passait en ayant la plupart du temps une cible féminine.

« Georgia a fini par trouver où crécher ce connard et a payé un type pour que chaque jour il puisse lui balancer un sceau d'eau à n'importe quelle heure de la journée » révéla ce petit enfoiré, mort de rire

Après avoir été trompé par Chloé, et quelques mois avant que je ne rencontre Sarah, je m'étais amusé à jouer de chaque pétasse que je rencontrais. Georgia était l'une d'entre elles, tout dans l'apparence, rien sous sa tignasse blonde. J'avais toujours eu du respect pour les femmes avec lesquelles je sortais, mais Chloé m'avait foutu un sacré coup, alors j'avais décidé de me venger sur l'ensemble de la population féminine, et Georgia fut l'une de mes victimes. Jasper m'avait alors défier pour savoir de quoi j'étais capable. Je n'avais qu'à prétendre l'inviter à dîner et fuir avant de payer l'addition salée.

Bella et Lili furent tout aussi hilare.

« Pendant combien de temps ? » demanda Bella

« Une semaine, et il a fini par savoir semé le gars…mais Georgia est revenue à la charge, et a envoyé une pute pour l'aborder et le mettre dans son lit, la nana a fait croire qu'elle n'avait pas pris son pieds et que ce petit con était un éjaculateur précoce…Fallait le voir débarquer le lendemain fou furieux, il a essayé d'en baiser une autre et elle aussi était une des complices de Georgia »

« Cette nana était une hystérique coriace » maugréais-je au souvenir

« Ce petit con est allé jusqu'à chercher un remède sur un forum de petits pubères de 13ans, et savoir comment repousser son éjaculation »

En larmes, le fou rire incontrôlé de Bella me vexa. J'espérais que l'alcool y soit pour beaucoup. Ce connard était carrément satisfait de me descendre.

Une main sur la cloche accroché au dessus son bar, J.J détourna mon attention en annonçant le début des paris. Dylan et Franck firent en même temps leurs entrées dans le club. Connus de tous, une foule d'ivrogne et de parieurs se scinda en deux pour soutenir son favori, en brayant leurs noms.

« Je veux parier aussi » souffla Bells à mon oreille

« Je crois que j'aurais aimé pouvoir démolir l'un de ces connards ce soir, pour t'entendre me soutenir » m'emparais-je de sa lèvre inférieure pour l'embrasser

« Ne rappelles pas la salope qui a trouvé ça sexuel de te regarder anéantir ce Derek Cole…Tu sais que c'est malsain »

« Tu pues le désir à plein nez » effleurais-je sa jambe pour remonter sous sa jupe

Elle frissonna légèrement. Ses lèvres entre-ouvertes laissaient échapper un souffle chaud contre ma bouche, qu'elle ne quittait pas des yeux.

« Tu n'as rien à me prouver, j'ai encore en tête ton dernier exploit »

« Une prochaine fois Swan, les paris sont plus amusants quand ils nous mettent tous les deux en scène » me rappelais-je des centaines de paris que nous avions fait pour occuper nos soirées

Je quittais notre table avec Jasper après avoir déposé un baiser sur ses lèvres pour rejoindre le bar où J.J empochait les derniers paris. Certain de mon coup, je misais deux milles dollars sur Dylan malgré ses soixante-dix kilos. Franck en pesait vingt de plus mais n'avait pas combattu depuis plus d'un mois, parti en mer pour pêcher. J'avais appris par Kellan que ce petit gringalet de Dylan avait malgré tout renforcé ses techniques de combat. Il n'y a avait finalement aucun intérêt à peser si lourd, si vous ne saviez pas vous battre. Je jubilais en observant Jasper sortir deux cents dollars qu'il misa sur Franck.

Les paris enregistrés, Claudio, le vieil arbitre toujours appelé lors de ses combats, annonça le début du combat en présentant le curriculum vitae des deux gladiateurs. Sa main dans la mienne, je ramenais Bella aux premiers rangs. Là où le spectacle était toujours plus intéressant à voir, à ressentir, à entendre. Jasper et Alice se contentait de rester derrière. Devant moi, Bella posa nos mains liées sur sa taille, où je sentais son cœur battre frénétiquement. Ce plaisir incendier n'était sans doute pas bon pour elle. Mais os plaisirs les plus violents avaient toujours eu quelque chose de malsain, destructeur…Et c'était peut-être ça qui nous en rendait si dépendant. Ce besoin de toujours ressentir cette douleur si puissante et agréable au fond des tripes.

Franck marqua le début du combat en essayant d'assommer Dylan qui esquiva à temps, évitant ainsi que son adversaire soit le dernier visage vu. Comme je l'avais prédit, Dylan fut techniquement plus intelligent et je sentis Bells serrait ma main plus fort quand il déboîta la mâchoire de Franck. Branché sur ses battements de cœur qui s'emballaient toujours un peu plus, son corps tout entier se contractait à chaque impulsion électrique que lui envoyait la scène qui se jouait face à elle. Elle réagissait comme ci j'étais littéralement en train de la baiser. Contaminé par ses réactions physiologiques, je finis par me retrouver dans le même état.

Je m'emparais rapidement de nouveau de la main de Bella pour aller récupérer mes gains, alors Claudio annonçait Dylan comme vainqueur, après une bonne demie-heure.

« Fais gaffe en sortant » me prévins J.J

Jasper et Lili sur nos pas, je balançais mes clés dans les mains de mon meilleur ami. Mes ardeurs pourrait sans doute nous causait un accident. Comme à notre arrivée, nous nous précipitions dans la voiture, cette fois installés à l'arrière. Oubliant la présence des parasites qui nous accompagnait, je passais un bras par dessus les épaules de Bells pour me pencher sur ses lèvres que j'accaparais dans un baiser profond. Je glissais discrètement ma main entre ses cuisses fermées puis écartais son string, pour presser son clitoris. L'une de ses mains vint crocheter ma nuque pour qu'elle puisse taire ses plaintes dans ma bouche. Ses hanches soulevées, j'en profitais pour pénétrer un doigt en elle, puis un second. Elle enfonça aussitôt ses doigts dans mon jean.

« On serait mieux une fois à la maison » réussit-elle à dire en ravalant un couinement

« Je ne veux pas perdre de temps dans tes putains de préliminaires »

Sa jupe beaucoup trop serrée limita mes mouvements en elle. Je réussis malgré tout à obtenir sa jouissance le long de mes doigts que je portais à sa bouche pour que nous le léchions tout les deux. Je la gardais contre moi, alors que le flottement de sa jouissance la quittait doucement.

Dans le parking souterrain de la résidence, je tirais Bells derrière moi pour que nous puissions rapidement rejoindre l'ascenseur. Jasper et Alice nous suivait toujours, se moquant de notre empressement. La porte déverrouillée, Bella se débarrassa de ses chaussures alors que je refermais derrière nous.

« Deuxième porte dans le couloir, à gauche » dis-je à Jasper, en portant ma belle jusqu'à notre chambre. « Je veux oublier que c'est ma sœur que tu baises dans cette chambre, alors je veux rien entendre » le prévins-je avant de claquer la porte derrière nous

Seuls, je jetais ma tigresse sur le lit qui ria alors que je déboutonnais ma chemise en tirant dessus. Ses mains sur l'élastique de sa jupe, elle s'en extirpa doucement sans que ses perles marrons ne me lâchent une seule seconde. Prêt à lui sauter dessus, Pink ?...Pink vint m'interrompre dans mon élan.

« Je vais tuer ce type ! »

« C'est toi qui l'a prévenu que tu ne voulais rien entendre..._Slut Like You_ est plutôt une bonne chanson » se moqua Bells, dans un fou rire

« Rappelles moi qui baise l'autre ? »

« Pour l'instant personne, et je risque d'aller dégager Lili de ses bras pour qu'il me prenne à sa place si tu restes hors de ce lit ! »

Extirpé de mes pompes et de mon jean, j'allais donner une leçon à cette petite conne. Allongé contre elle, je m'emparais avec gourmandise de ses lèvres roses où j'y insinuais ma langue. _Les six derniers mois étaient un enfer et les probables trois autres mois sans elle allait être un véritable supplice !_ Incapable de me détacher de ses lèvres, elle se cambra alors que je mordais sa lèvre inférieure pour la garder contre moi, tout en la débarrassant de sa chemise.

« Je crois que je vais crever » souffla-t-elle contre mes lèvres alors que je marquais de nouveau son cou

« De quoi ? » abordais-je sa poitrine avec envie, tirant sur son soutien gorge pour embrasser plus de peau

« D'amour » répondit-elle théâtralement ce qui nous fit rire tout les deux

Je me relevais et allais me pencher sur son visage. Un sourire aux lèvres, elle caressa ma lèvre fendue qui saignait une fois de plus, sous la ferveur de nos baisers.

« Vous ne m'aimez pas assez pour en mourir Isabella »

« Avez-vous déjà essayé de sauter d'un pont monsieur Masen »

« Oui »

« Vous souvenez-vous de ce que vous avez ressenti suspendu au dessus du vide »

Je hochais la tête pour simple réponse.

« C'est ce que je ressens chaque fois que je suis auprès de vous, cette perpétuelle impression de pouvoir mourir d'une crise cardiaque tant mon cœur s'affole en votre présence »

Touché malgré cette déclaration beaucoup trop mélodramatique à mon goût, je me jetais sur ses lèvres. Nos mains entreprenantes finirent par prendre les choses en main, pour nous débarrasser des derniers bouts de tissus portés. Toujours inquiet de lui faire mal ou de la savoir pas assez lubrifier, je pris le temps de la caresser plus intimement, m'extasiant devant son corps qui se tortillait. Prête à me recevoir, je fis une lente ascension en elle. Collé contre son corps brûlant, nos souffles finirent par se confondre alors que je me mouvais doucement en elle pendant plusieurs minutes. La cadence ne me suffisant plus, je me redressais sur mes mains, pour la baiser plus brutalement. Le son de nos corps claquant l'un contre l'autre avait quelque chose de fascinant. Ses mains sous ses genoux, j'appréciais l'entendre toujours un peu plus fort. Je ralentis juste deux minutes avant de reprendre plus sévèrement pour la sentir m'enlacer la queue plus étroitement. Envahi par la jouissance, je poussais instinctivement encore une fois en elle avant de me retirer doucement. Ma belle se releva pour récolter avec son ongle le liquide qui couvrait ma queue, et le porter à sa bouche.

« Tu es le diable Swan ! »

Elle ria en me repoussant pour rejoindre la salle de bains où je la suivais. Débarrassés de toutes souillures, je sortais de la chambre, secouant la tête alors qu'un vieux titre de Britney Spears prenait la relève pour couvrir probablement tous bruits nuisibles. Comment pouvait-on faire l'amour sur la voix d'une nana pareille ! Dans la cuisine, j'ouvrais la porte du sellier pour récupérer la tarte au citron meringuée et retournais dans la chambre où Bells s'était glissée sous les draps. Je la rejoignais et posais le dessert sur mon torse pour le partager.

« C'est une bonne chose que ce psy t'aie libéré une semaine avant, j'aurais pas supporté te voir seulement le jour du procès »

« Teddy n'arrêtait pas de se contenter de dire que tu allais bien, sans me donner plus de détails, et je savais que c'était simplement pour me rassurer...J'avais besoin de savoir où nous en étions, est ce que tu m'en voulais de t'avoir quitté si vite »

« Tu m'avais promis que ça irait mieux, il n'y avait aucune raison que je nous abandonne »

Assise en tailleur face à moi, elle se pencha pour m'embrasser avant de pouffer de rire.

« Qu'est ce qui y a ? »

« Est-ce que tu crois qu'il est aussi endurant que ça ou que c'est juste pour frimer...Peu importe, j'ai toujours été jalouse de Lili »

« Swan ne commences pas ! »

J'allais vraiment finir par croire que ma nana avait des vues sur mon meilleur ami.

« J'aime son air candid, il a l'air si innocent »

« Jasper ? Innocent ? »

J'éclatais de rire, me rappelant le passé de séducteur de cet enfoiré, avant qu'il ne pose ses mains sur ma sœur.

« Jasper sait juste cacher son jeu, ce type est le plus gros connard que la terre ait porté...Est-ce qu'il t'a dit qu'il avait déjà baisé la mère d'une de ses ex, et que l'ex en question les as vus dans son lit »

Elle me débarrassa de l'assiette vide, et me chevaucha pour s'allonger contre moi.

« Le bad boy sexy ou le blondinet aux faux airs innocent ? Le dernier serait certainement beaucoup plus sain pour moi, mais j'ai toujours eu un faible pour le bad boy sexy » retraça t-elle mes hématomes sur ma clavicule. « Il est le seul capable de me faire croire que les monstres ont peur de lui »

« Ils le sont » glissais-je une main dans ses boucles. « Est-ce qu'on peut aborder une minute le procès ? » déviais-je brutalement notre conversation pour recueillir quelques infos

« On peut »

« Le parjure est la seule manière de nous sauver d'une possible accusation de complicité ou de je ne sais quoi d'autre, qui décridibiliserait l'identification faite à New York, comment comptes-tu l'éviter ? »

« Je ne nierais pas notre amitié...Erika a appelé lorsque tu dormais ce matin et il est possible que je n'ai pas à comparaître pour discuter de la nature de notre relation...Nos portraits-robots coïncident alors que nous nous vivions sur deux états différents, tout comme nos déclarations, et le mode opératoire...Avant qu'on ne se rende à New York, j'étais en taule sans aucun contact avec l'extérieur...Cette pétasse n'a aucun intérêt à m'interroger »

« Donc, il n'y a aucun souci à se faire ? »

« On a été prudent...Personne ne sait, ni pour nous, ni pour ta paternité »

« Est-ce que tu vas devoir justifier ton avortement ? »

« Cette pute veut me faire passer pour une irresponsable hystérique et dangereuse...Elle se servira certainement de ça, pour m'enfoncer un peu plus...Imaginer que cette salope puisse m'accuser du meurtre de maman est carrément gerbant » reposa t-elle son visage contre moi, pour cacher son regard embué

« Ce procès flinguera la carrière de cette salope, on a pas à s'inquiéter »

Confortée, un fou rire la fit convulser contre moi alors que les Spice Girls annoncèrent la suite du show.

« Écartes les jambes Swan, ce connard est carrément en train de se foutre de mes performances ! »

* * *

><p><em>*Le Vince Lombardi est le trophée reçu à la finale du Superbowl<em>

J'espère que ça vous a plu...

xoxo Junessa


	28. Chapter 28

Hello girls ! Je suis de retour après je pense un long moment ! Je m'en excuse encore !

Merci à Guest, birginie, Grazie, Ilonka, calimero 59, CeriseBella, vanina63 pour vos reviews encourageantes !

Maryfanfictions : merci bcp pour cette review très agréable à lire. je suis heureuse d'avoir un tel PDV sur leur histoire, je suis ravie de voir qu'ils sont ainsi perçus ! C'est tout ce que je voulais transmettre. merci encore. xoxo

TheBlondeWithCurlyHair : T'envoyer Edward ? Hum, il te faudra un ticket chérie lol. J'ai déjà toute une file d'attente, à qui je dois le confier le temps d'une nuit lol ! Ouais, je te rassure, il s'agit de la play-list d'Alice, n'allons pas décribiliser toute virilité chez notre petit Jasper ! Merci pour ta review ! xoxo

Anais88 : merci encore d'être toujours aussi fidèle ! Je suis vraiment contente de savoir que mes lemons sont appréciés, j'espère que ce sera aussi le cas pour celui ci ! merci encore de m'encourager ! xoxo

Titiguizmo55 : Encore une fois, je suis très heureuse d'avoir les impressions sur leur relation, qui est ce que je cherchais. ouais, c'est vrai que je suis loin du pays des bisounours ! pour l'instant, ça s'annonce compliqué ! merci encore ! xoxo

Merci vraiment à toutes de continuer ainsi à me suivre ! merci aussi à celle qui m'ajoute en favoris !

je vous laisse donc avec ce nouveau chapitre, qui j'espère vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à commenter si vous en avez le temps

xoxo girls !

* * *

><p>« L'homme croit aux miracles. Même dans les circonstances les plus dramatiques, il croit encore qu'il peut s'en sortir. C'est sans doute pour ça qu'il parvient à tenir debout dans l'enfer. »<p>

Laurence Tardieu

« Le trouble de mon âme étant sans guérison, le vœu de vengeance est un vœu légitime »

François de Malherbe

* * *

><p>Chapitre 27<p>

Transpirant, je reposais un instant ma joue contre la sienne pour récupérer un souffle régulier

« Je devrais sans doute les couper » soufflais-je alors qu'elle tirait mes cheveux en arrière

Je n'accordais que peu d'importance à mon image. Trop occupé à m'entraîner, j'avais laissé mes cheveux poussaient, et ils commençaient à boucler.

« Surtout pas...Ton sex appeal n'en est que plus renversant ! » rit-elle

Je relevais la tête et allais puiser un peu plus dans mes réserves pour l'embrasser.

« Faut que j'aille prendre une douche et sans doute aller à la banque...Est-ce que je peux te laisser ici une heure ou deux ? »

« J'en profiterais pour dormir » répondit-elle, presque somnolente

J'embrassais une dernière fois son front puis quittais le lit pour me glisser sous la douche. J'étais prêt une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, quand j'enfilais un jean et pull-over par dessus mon tee-shirt. Dans le couloir, j'aperçus Jasper face à la grande baie vitrée du salon et de la cuisine.

« Depuis quand t'aimes baiser le matin ? » me salua-t-il

« Depuis quand tu baises sur du Britney Spears » me moquais-je en allant me servir le café, qu'il avait préparé

« Je n'avais pas mon Ipod sur moi, Lili est entièrement en cause »

Je le rejoignais face à la vue panoramique qui donnait au loin sur le port de Seattle.

« Est-ce que Bells compte se lever ? Ses pancakes aux fruits rouges m'ont manqué »

Je retenais une gorgée de café dans ma bouche, surpris par un rire.

« Pas avant une bonne heure...Amènes ton cul, je t'invite »

Je récupérais mes clés et nous quittions l'appartement que je verrouillais derrière moi pour rejoindre le parking.

« Comment t'as pu t'acheter un appart et cette bagnole ! Je traîne la carcasse de ma vieille Chevrolet depuis des années ! »

« Ce sont les connards qui ont parié sur moi, qui m'ont permis de m'offrir ce luxe »

« Est-ce que tu comptes le revendre ? »

« Bells s'y plaît, alors elle m'a suggéré de le garder…pour qu'on puisse s'y retrouver quelques semaines dans l'année »

« Parce que vous comptez revenir ? » l'étonnais-je

« Nos vieux vivent ici et puis…il se trouve que le connard qui sort avec ma petite sœur est aussi mon meilleur pote, alors Seattle est sans doute devenue ma première résidence »

Je vis du coin de l'oeil le soulagement libérait sa poitrine d'une tension.

Malgré la neige et la circulation, nous pûmes rapidement arriver à la banque. Renflouer mon compte en banque me permettrait de ne pas avoir à m'inquiéter une fois que nous serons à Los Angeles. Je n'avais encore aucune idée de ce que je ferais une fois là-bas. Retrouver un poste d'enseignant était sans doute la chose à faire la plus évidente, malgré le manque de motivation, mais j'aimais savoir que j'avais du temps pour y penser. Peut-être qu'en convainquant Bells, je pouvais tout aussi participer à des combats de boxe légaux. Je m'étais trouvé un réel intérêt dans ses fights qui en plus de me permettre de renforcer ma self-défense, et ma virilité, m'apportait de bons revenus. Heureux de voir que je n'avais pas à m'éterniser dans une longue file d'attente, ce fut rapidement mon tour. Pressé de rejoindre Bella, je bousculais un homme à la sortie de la banque. M'excusant aussitôt, je fus surpris de voir qu'il s'agissait de Carlisle.

« Papa »

« Edward, Jasper…bonjour »

« Bonjour Carlisle »

« Salut…Euh, je venais juste déposer un chèque » me justifiais-je pour combler le silence gênant

« Idem »

« Tu as reçu l'invitation d'Emmett » remarqua Jasper, le carton d'invitation qu'il retenait dans sa main

« Oui…Rose, va certainement le foutre à la porte quand elle va avoir ce qu'il trafique »

« C'est ce qu'on lui a dit…Il faut qu'on y aille, je dois encore préparer certaines choses avant de partir »

« Oui, bien sûr…Ta mère et moi serons à Phœnix à l'aube »

« Oh, bien, je n'y serais qu'en milieu de matinée, donc c'est cool »

« Je vous laisse les garçons, je veux éviter une trop longue file d'attente »

Sans ajouter un mot, nous le contournions et partions regagner la voiture. Je m'arrêtais finalement après quelques pas pour héler mon père, resté sur le trottoir. J'avais besoin de savoir que nous pouvions mettre nos malentendus de côté, au moins pendant ces quelques semaines déjà porteuses de tension.

« Je sais…Je sais que ça fait longtemps que nous ne l'avons pas fait…mais si tu n'es pas de gare et que maman est dans le coin, on…on pourrait se retrouver devant la télé pour supporter Emmett ce soir »

« C'est une excellente idée » fit-il instantanément. « Ta mère et moi sommes libre, alors nous serons là »

« Je vis sur la troisième avenue sur Belltown, dix-huit heures est ce que ça te convient ? »

« C'est parfait »

« Cool…Lili sera avec nous, Bella aussi » le prévins-je avec un regard entendu

« Bien, je préviens ta mère » dit-il impassible

« Bien, à ce soir »

« A ce soir fils »

Soulagé, je remontais dans ma voiture où était déjà installé Jasper. Cette soirée leurs montrerait sans doute que Bella est loin d'être la dégénérée dont ils se font le portrait. J'étais persuadé qu'ils finiraient par percevoir son obstination, sa détermination dont elle faisait preuve pour remonter la pente doucement.

Faire appel à Charlie, serait sans doute aussi une bonne idée. Avoir dans la famille, une des vedettes du football rendait les évènements comme le Superbowl, aussi important que Thanksgiving ou les anniversaires. Il nous permettait de nous réunir d'abord devant un bon dîner, puis devant la télé où nous supportions énergiquement Emmett. Je suppose que ça devait être aussi le cas chez les Swan. Dîner avec Charlie m'avait permis de voir qu'il vouait une véritable passion pour ce sport et notamment l'équipe de mon frère. L'inviter me permettrait de gagner d gagner quelques points et par la même occasion faire plaisir à Bells.

Je redémarrais alors que Jasper saluait mon effort. Je m'arrêtais de nouveau pour petit déjeuner dans un petit café où j'avais toujours eu l'habitude de retrouver Kellan avant nos entraînements. Au souvenir, je décidais de l'appeler pour nous retrouver une dernière fois. Il n'avait pas seulement été là pour m'aider à mieux m'imposer face à mes adversaires. Il avait été un véritable mentor, un soutien psychologique, ma psy en quelques sortes et une seconde cure. J'avais gagné en confiance grâce à lui, et je ne pourrai sans doute jamais assez le remercier de m'avoir pris sous son aile. Dans le coin, il ne fallut que quelques minutes avant que je ne le vois passer les portes du café. Les présentations faites, je fus ravis de raconter à Jazz comment ce connard m'avait fait enduré le pire pour m'amener à arrêter la cigarette et mieux gérer ma consommation d'alcool.

Partageant une longue conversation, je n'oubliais pas qu'il s'agissait de ma dernière journée avec Bella. Ce soir, elle repartirait à l'hôtel pour se préparer à rejoindre Phœnix. Moins d'une semaine qu'elle était là, et sa présence m'était devenue trop indispensable pour la voir repartir si tôt.

Je saluais et remerciais une dernière fois Kellan, lui promettant de l'appeler lorsque je reviendrais. Et une dernière fois, il me répéta les conseils donnés pour gérer ma colère, et faire preuve de calme en toutes circonstances.

De retour à l'appartement, nous retrouvions Bells qui fumait sur le balcon, le téléphone à l'oreille. Je jetais mes clés sur l'îlot central de la cuisine où était posée une assiette de pancakes aux fruits. Jasper se jeta littéralement dessus alors que j'avançais vers la baie vitrée, curieux de savoir si l'idiote têtue qui lui servait de meilleure amie avait fini par lui répondre. Depuis notre retour de Forks, elle n'avait cessé discrètement de la rappeler, et cette salope ne répondait toujours pas. Les stores fermés et la baie coulissante ouverte, j'en profitais pour tendre l'oreille.

« Salut, c'est Bella…Bella, la salope hystérique qui s'en est pris à sa meilleure amie en juillet dernier...Tu es sans doute la dernière personne que j'ai voulu blesser…mais…mais, je l'ai fait avec Charlie, alors pourquoi ne pas rallonger ma liste d'ennemis en y ajoutant ma meilleure amie »

Je détestais la voir tant se démener pour obtenir un pardon qu'elle méritait largement. Ces connards qu'elle s'obstinait à réintégrer dans sa vie, semblaient avoir oublié la cause de tout ce désordre.

« Je n'ai probablement aucune excuse pour le geste impulsif que je t'ai infligé...Tu voulais seulement me protéger...Me protéger de moi-même pour me garder avec toi...Pourquoi j'ai été incapable de comprendre que tu ne souhaitais que m'aider ! »

Elle s'arrêta un instant pour souffler, furieuse contre elle.

« Aucun mot ne pourrait pardonner mes gestes, je le sais, mais je veux quand même te demander d'envisager une seule seconde d'excuser ce fossé que j'ai creusé entre nous depuis qu'elle est morte...J'ai merdé avec tout un tas de gens, mais certainement bien plus avec toi, je t'ai entraîné dans ma déchéance...Ton père a finalement raison, je n'étais qu'une petite peste prétentieuse qui cogne tous ceux qui osent la regarder...J'ai...J'ai tiré sur ta main pour que tu puisses me suivre dans mon enfer, parce qu'il n'y avait aucune raison pour que tu ne sois pas toi aussi malheureuse...Maman t'aimait...tu...tu étais comme sa seconde fille, et je crois que j'ai voulu que tu la pleure autant que je le faisais...J'ai été égoïste et je me rends compte aujourd'hui que je le suis encore, parce que j'ai la prétention de croire que mes six mois de cure te convaincront que tu dois me pardonner...C'est totalement stupide, je sais...Mais...Tu me manques, tu me manques parce que toi et moi, on est viscéralement liées...Et...Et je suis incapable de vivre sans toi »

Elle pouffa par-dessus ses larmes que j'entendais dans sa voix chevrotante.

« Ça sonne comme une déclaration d'un de ses vieux soaps à vomir...Mais il n'y a que ces mots pour te dire ce que je ressens...J'accepterais que tu fasses de moi ce que tu veux si je peux réussir à regagner ton amitié...Est-ce que ce serait totalement dégueulasse de jouer sur la corde sensible et te dire que je ne pourrais probablement jamais témoigner sans que tu ne trouves dans ce putain de tribunal...Ouais, c'est vraiment dégueulasse...Je vais probablement faire la conversation à ton répondeur une partie de la journée...Alors, je vais raccrocher et t'harcelait tant que la pute de ce foutu répondeur ne me dira qu'il est plein à craquer...Je...Je t'aime Angie »

Elle raccrocha et je la ramenais aussitôt à l'intérieur pour effacer les larmes qui perlaient le long de ses joues. Elle se blottit plus étroitement contre moi alors que je la berçais pour calmer ses sanglots.

« Je suis désolée...C'est notre dernière journée ensemble et tout ce que je trouve à faire, c'est de chialer » recula-t-elle pour sécher ses pleurs

Je ne dis rien, ne sachant trop quoi dire pour la réconforter. Je ne connaissais pas cette nana, ni l'endroit où elle se trouvait pour la forcer à ramener son cul à Phœnix. Elle me repoussa et sécha ses larmes avant de m'adresser un sourire franc et d'aller pester contre Jasper.

J'en profitais pour récupérer mon téléphone dans ma poche et m'isoler sur le balcon pour appeler Charlie.

« Bonjour chérie » répondit-il à la première sonnerie

« Bonjour Charlie...C'est Edward...Edward Masen »

« Oh...Est-ce qu'il est arrivé quelque chose à Bells ? » s'affola-t-il aussi vite

« Non, elle va bien, très bien...Elle ne sait pas que je vous appelle »

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« Euh...Ce soir, c'est la finale du Superbowl...Et...Et je pensais que vous pourriez être un peu plus tôt à Seattle, pour...pour passer la soirée avec nous, enfin avec Bella...Je sais qu'elle affectionne particulièrement ses moments où vous regardiez le football ensemble...Alors je me disais que vous pourriez faire le trajet jusqu'ici »

« Je suis d'accord » dit-il en m'interrompant

Surpris, je bégayais un instant.

« J'habite sur la troisième avenue du quartier de Belltown » finis-je par dire

« Bien, j'y serais certainement en fin de journée »

« Prenez votre temps, on vous attends »

Sans ajouter quoi que ce soit, il raccrocha. Je retournais à l'intérieur, où Bells et Jazz s'étaient installés dans le salon. Je m'allongeais et allais me reposer sur les jambes de ma belle.

« Où est Lili ? » finit par remarquer Bells, l'absence de ma petite soeur

« Son sanctuaire » fronça les sourcils mon meilleur ami, visiblement irrité. « Comme toujours »

« Des problèmes ? » m'enquis-je à mon tour

« On s'est disputé à propos de ses conneries »

« Lesquelles ? »

« Vivre en Italie ne lui a pas suffi, mademoiselle envisage encore une fois de mettre de la distance entre nous »

Je vis dans le regard de Bells, qu'elle comprit rapidement où il voulait en venir.

« C'est-à-dire ? »

« Le _Harper's Bazaar_ souhaite l'intégrer à son équipe »

« Où est le problème ? »

« Leurs bureaux sont à L.A »

« Est-ce qu'elle a accepté ? »

« On parle du _Harper's Bazaar_, le premier magazine publié aux États-Unis » dit Bella. « C'est le comble pour une styliste aussi jeune »

« Elle t'en a parlé ? » l'interrogea mon meilleur ami

« Je lui ai dit qu'Ed et moi partions nous installer dans quelques mois à L.A, et elle m'en a parlé...Elle était excitée à l'idée qu'on puisse passer du temps ensemble, mais elle pense sérieusement refuser »

« Elle m'a hurlé au visage qu'elle avait déjà accepté »

« C'est faux...Elle craint autant que toi cette distance, elle sait combien ça a été difficile de survivre à des milliers de kilomètres, son rêve ne la rend pas insensible »

« Tu crois que je devrais la pousser à partir ? »

« Pas si tu penses que ça vous fera du mal, elle pourrait te le reprocher »

« On se voit déjà peu entre mes articles et ses voyages à travers le pays...Ça ne pourrait qu'être pire en vivant sur deux états différents »

« Pourquoi ne pas postuler pour un journal californien ? »

« J'ai mis des années avant de convaincre mon boss de me mettre sur des enquêtes d'investigations, je peux pas tout recommencer même si c'est pour suivre ma petite amie à l'autre bout du pays »

« Accepte alors qu'elle puisse vouloir aussi s'épanouir dans sa carrière...Ce job est important pour elle, c'est une chance inespérée pour une fille qui travaille pour _Elle_ et commente les tapis rouges sur le net »

« Qu'est ce qui ne va pas avec le Elle ? » demandais-je

« Elle n'est qu'un petit magazine...Inscrire un contrat avec le Harper's sur son curriculum va lui permettre de se retrouver dans l'équipe du magazine de la prêtresse Anna Wintour »

« Faut croire qu'il y a une véritable gonzesse sous cette enveloppe corporelle » la taquinais-je, étonné qu'elle en sache autant

J'avais compris que la mode et Bells étaient deux choses complètement incompatibles. Il n'y avait qu'à voir les photos d'elle qui circulaient sur le net, qui la montraient se débarrasser de sa robe de grand couturier et ses hauts talons, une fois que ces apparitions publiques étaient terminés.

« Faut croire que le garçon manqué que je suis, a réussi à te faire bander toute une nuit connard »

« On peut revenir deux secondes à moi, je suis dans une putain d'impasse les gars »

« Donnez-vous une période d'essai, voir ce que ça donne » lui conseilla Bells. « Je veux dire, regardes les parents de Ed, l'un est chirurgien en traumatologie et l'autre, décoratrice d'intérieur avec une renommée mondiale et ils sont ensemble depuis quoi... »

« Trente ans » terminais-je pour elle. « Elle a raison »

« Est-ce que tu doutes de tes sentiments ? Parce que là ce serait une autre histoire »

« Tu penses bien qu'avant de révéler à ce connard que j'étais amoureux de sa sœur, je me suis posé la question de savoir à quel point je l'aimais »

« Vous y survivrez, j'en suis certaine » le conforta-t-elle.

Dubitatif, il tira fortement ses cheveux en arrière, en soufflant. Doté de cette éternelle humeur imperturbable, c'était la première fois que je le voyais si anxieux. Chacun déterminé à entreprendre une carrière, l'un dans le journalisme, et l'autre dans le stylisme, aucun d'eux ne s'était réellement inquiété d'être ainsi séparé au début de leur relation. Je savais que pour tous les deux, leur histoire était passé au second plan lors des deux dernières années. Mais maintenant que les choses s'étaient concrétisés, ils pouvaient enfin se focaliser sur l'autre...et cette distance ne les aiderait sûrement pas.

« J'ai invité papa à venir nous rejoindre ce soir » finis-je par informer Bella

« Le bon vieux temps » se rappela mon meilleur ami, qui finit par éteindre ses inquiétudes pour tenter de se détendre

« Tu ne crois pas que je devrais m'éclipser pour une soirée en famille ? » s'inquiéta-t-elle

« Tu fais partie de la famille Bells » répliqua Jasper. « Comment tu comptes leur expliquer le fait que tu possèdes un appart sur Belltown ? »

_Et merde ! J'avais totalement omis ce détail !_

« L'assurance vie de Sarah...ils n'ont jamais su ce que j'en ai fait »

« Je reste convaincue que ce n'est pas une bonne idée que je sois là...J'avais carrément l'air d'être le diable quand ton père m'a vu, et ta mère ne doit pas non plus être ravi que l'hystérique junkie et ex-taularde soit encore dans les pattes de son fils »

« Et je reste convaincu que tu devrais juste fermer la bouche quand c'est pour débiter autant de conneries »

« Va te faire voir Masen ! » se vexa-t-elle, en me repoussant pour rejoindre la chambre

Je soufflais, coupable de l'avoir blessée. Je la suivais, surpris de la voir faire son sac.

« Bébé »

« C'est notre dernière journée ensemble avant des semaines, ce soir je repartirais pour l'hôtel !...Pourquoi les avoir invité ? Tes parents me détestent bien plus que Charlie et toi ! » ragea-t-elle en ramassant ses affaires jetées un peu partout

« Ils ne te détestent pas »

« Masen, j'étais carrément une chienne enragée la dernière qu'ils m'ont vus...Ils me détestent ! »

Je l'arrêtais et allais me poser sur le lit pour la caler entre mes jambes.

« Ils ne te détestent pas...Ils pensent juste que nous sommes incompatibles, nuance »

« Tu te fous de ma gueule ! C'est la même chose ! »

« Ils savent très bien que tu es seulement amochée par ce qu'il t'arrive...Ils sont juste inquiets pour moi, et c'est pour ça que j'insiste pour leur montrer que je ne vais jamais aussi bien que lorsque je suis avec toi »

« Oh, comme lorsque tu jouais à la bagarre avec des monstres de stéroïdes »

« Je t'ai déjà dit que ça n'avait rien avoir avec toi »

« Ton père a certainement dû apprendre que je souffre d'un désordre émotionnel »

« Que tu traites »

« Je déteste l'idée qu'ils puissent me juger...Je n'en ai jamais rien eu à faire de ce qu'on pouvait penser de moi, mais ce sont tes parents, et j'ai l'impression que quoi que je fasse, ils l'interpréteront comme une faiblesse »

Je me relevais aussitôt, irrité de voir des larmes perlaient dans le coin de ses yeux. Cette nana ne devrait jamais à voir à pleurer après ce qui lui était arrivé. J'enlaçais son cou d'un bras et relevais son visage pour capturer son regard.

« Ils ne le feront pas...et tu n'as pas à t'enchaîner mentalement pour devoir leur plaire...Je ne veux pas devoir lister toutes les qualités qui font que je t'aime, qui font que Jasper et Alice t'aiment, tout comme mon frère et Rose pour te dire que eux aussi finiront par t'apprécier »

« Pourquoi pas ? » sourit-elle sous ses larmes que j'effaçais du pouce

« Ça ne ferait que gonfler ton ego, et je trouve que tu prends assez de place comme ça » claquais-je d'une main son cul

Faussement outrée, elle me repoussa contre le lit. Je rattrapais sa main à temps alors qu'elle voulut quitter la chambre. Je la ramenais contre moi pour nous renverser et la chevaucher.

« Ton cul restera ici toute la journée, c'est déjà assez pénible de savoir que nous devrons jouer les étrangers une fois que tu seras en bas de l'immeuble »

Mon sourire disparu, elle me toisa un instant d'un œil suspicieux, pour finir par se redresser.

« Nous avons toujours abordé comment je me sentais à l'approche de ce procès, mais tu as toujours réussi à détourner mon attention pour que je ne sache pas comment tu te sentais toi »

J'avais tus mes faiblesses pendant des mois, camoufler les cris de désespoir, pour afficher une force inébranlable. En une seconde, elle avait réussit à percevoir ce que je masquais tant, et c'était déconcertant, presque dégueulasse de sa part.

« Je vais bien » la convins-je en la regardant droit dans les yeux

« Masen...Toi et moi savons que ça n'est pas vrai, douze personnes vont devoir se contenter des photos de corps totalement dénaturés, mais nous savons ce qui nous passera à l'esprit lorsqu'on va devoir confronter à nouveau ces images...Tu ne vas pas bien »

Les mains tremblantes contre ses hanches. Je contenais difficilement la rage qui bouillonnait en moi à l'idée d'être en présence de Jesse.

« Bébé »

« Il... » remontais-je une main jusqu'à sa gorge, incapable de faire cesser les tremblements. « Il a violé ma femme, elle...elle était ce que j'avais de plus précieux, la chose la plus pure que je possédais...Ce fils de...Ce...Elle l'a supplié de l'achever pour ne pas qu'il me touche » enserrais-je son cou, m'empêchant de le presser fort, subitement frappé que _son_ visage remplace le sien. « Et il s'en ait moqué...Je ferais buter cet enfoiré si je ne peux pas le faire moi-même »

« Edward...Ed, tu me fais mal » l'entendis-je me supplier

Sans que je ne m'en rende compte, Jasper m'avait déjà ramené loin d'elle.

« Ed, est-ce que ça va ? »

« Je suis désolé...je ne voulais pas, excuses moi » m'approchais-je, réalisant le geste terrible que je m'apprêtais à lui infliger

Son regard noyé dans ses larmes, elle se jeta aussitôt dans mes bras pour me serrer fermement contre elle. Terrifiée, je resserrais l'étau et m'excuser une dizaine de fois à son oreille.

« Pour rien au monde, je ne voudrais te perdre dans le fond d'une cellule, pas même pour les venger ! » releva-t-elle les yeux vers moi. « Je te promets qu'un jour il arrivera où ce sera son tour de supplier quelqu'un de l'achever...mais je ne veux pas que son sang puisse te salir les mains, tu vaux mieux que lui, bien mieux...Cet enfoiré crèvera comme le chien qu'il est »

« Elle a raison Ed » tenta de me conforter mon meilleur ami

« Je sais » finis-je par dire alors que la pression retombait doucement.

Je relâchais Bella et allais me jeter sur le lit.

« Je crois que je suis juste à cran » passais-je ma main sur mon visage fatigué. « J'attends de confronter cet enfoiré depuis le début et maintenant qu'on y est, je ne suis plus sûr d'être capable de simplement le regarder »

Bella s'approcha et vint se poser près de moi. Ses doigts perdus dans mes cheveux, je collais mon visage contre son ventre, pour qu'elle puisse m'apaiser.

_Pourrais-je me passer de ses qualités d'anti-stress pendant ce procès ? Impossible !_

« J'ai passé des mois à me pourrir la vie avec cette idée » me confia t-elle, en déposant un baiser dans mes cheveux. « Je vais devoir passer ma vie à ressasser ce qu'il a fait, à me contenter de cette demie-seconde avant le réveil, où je crois encore que ma mère est encore vivante...Je l'ai vu à New York, j'ai vu que je n'obtiendrais jamais de lui un pardon, un regret, une culpabilité...Ce chien a fait coulé énormément de sang, et nous...nous devrons simplement, presque impassiblement laissé douze personnes, douze jurés à qui on octroie le droit de juger si ce connard est coupable ou non, douze personnes qui n'ont aucune idée de ce que nous avons vu, et de ce qui nous hante encore aujourd'hui...Mais...mais, je l'accepte...J'accepte que notre justice ne soit plus aussi punissable qu'au temps de la guillotine...Putain, je peux t'assurer que j'aurais buté le type qui l'a abolit !...On ne peut pas laisser cette vendetta nous empoisonner la vie, sinon ce serait se démener pour rien de vouloir rejoindre L.A, ou de rêver déjà de Bora Bora »

« Bora Bora ? » l'interrogea Jazz

« Deux billets » s'enthousiasma aussitôt Bells. « Lui, moi dans un de ces magnifiques cabanons suspendus au dessus de l'océan »

« J'ai proposé à Bells de partir deux semaines là bas après le procès...histoire qu'on puisse souffler »

« Putain, t'es carrément passé de l'autre côté »

« De l'autre côté ? » arquais-je un sourcil, curieux

« Tu fais partie de ces friqués qui ont besoin de souffler aux Seychelles ou à Bora Bora...Pendant que ton vieux pote devra se contenter de San Diego »

D'abord surpris, Bells et moi éclations de rire alors qu'il quittait la chambre théâtralement, vexé.

« Jazz chéri » le rejoignit Bella dans le salon où monsieur boudait

Je la suivais, larmoyant par le fou rire. Assise près de lui, elle lui souffla quelque chose à l'oreille. Ce qui le fit sourire instantanément.

« Swan, je te jure que si t'es en train de lui faire une proposition indécente, je tue ce connard qui est en train de sourire comme un abruti »

Cette petite conne se contenta de sourire, se relever et de rouler de son cul jusqu'à la cuisine, où elle s'attela à préparer notre déjeuner.

« Hale, jures moi qu'elle... »

« Désolé, ta petite copine m'a fait promettre de ne rien dire et je ne veux pas la contrarier...C'est toi après tout, qui m'a conseillé de ne jamais le faire » me nargua cet enfoiré

Je tournais la tête vers Bella, et fondis comme une petite pucelle alors qu'elle me soufflait sérieusement un « je t'aime ».

_Conneries de sentiments !_

J'abandonnais alors que ce traître me proposait de s'affronter sur des jeux vidéos. J'appréciais discrètement pour ma part de retrouver cette complicité avec lui. Le temps où nos esprits n'étaient pas aussi tourmentés qu'aujourd'hui et nos vies vécues au jour le jour était révolus, mais j'espérais encore une fois qu'on puisse retrouver cette époque de sérénité lorsque nous obtiendrons justice dans quelques mois. Je refusais d'envisager une seule seconde que cet enfoiré puisse être acquitté. Il ne s'agissait plus là de Bella ou moi, de l'enfer vécu ces dernières années, mais de Sarah, de mon fils, de Renée, Phil et la famille Levi. Leur tortionnaire devait être reconnu publiquement. Chaque jour passé dans les quatre mètres carrés de sa cellule, j'espérais que les cris qui nous avaient si longtemps hantés, et qu'ils le font parfois encore aujourd'hui, allaient pouvoir le hanter à son tour et le faire sombrer dans l'aliénation.

Installés autour d'une pizza napolitaine, Jasper et moi nous délections encore une fois des talents cuisiniers de ma petite amie.

« Je ne t'ai jamais demandé si ton prénom avait une réelle origine italienne ou est-ce que c'était juste parce qu'il sonnait bien ? » m'intéressais-je, constatant qu'elle avait un réel intérêt pour la cuisine italienne

« Mes arrières grands parents maternels étaient originaires de Naples, j'ai hérité du prénom de Nonna »

« Nonna ? » demanda Jasper

« Grand mère en italien, mais comme je n'ai pas connu ma grand mère, je l'appelais comme ça...J'ai pu me rendre un bon nombre de fois en Italie grâce à Phil, et chaque fois s'était pour la retrouver, Angie et moi étions ses bambinas...Je passais des heures à la regarder cuisiner et c'est comme ça que j'ai appris...Elle vit encore à Naples...Je ne sais pas encore comment elle a fait pour survivre après la mort de maman...Ma grand-mère est morte dans un accident de voiture, quelques mois après avoir mis au monde maman, c'est Nonna qui a pris la relève avant que son oncle ne vienne aux Etats-Unis pour y vivre, lorsqu'elle avait 13ans »

« Pourquoi ne pas t'être exilé en Italie ? » l'interrogea à nouveau Jasper

« Mon père avait officiellement ma garde...Je regrette aujourd'hui qu'on n'est pas pu s'épauler l'une l'autre...Le médecin lui déconseille formellement de prendre l'avion à cause de son anxiété aiguë »

« Donc tu es à moitié italienne ? » fut tout ce que je retins

_Pourquoi ce simple détail était capable de me faire bander !_

« Est-ce qu'il y a un souci ? » m'interrogea t-elle, un sourcil relevé

« Non...je me demandais juste si tu pouvais être plus attrayante que tu ne l'étais »

« Il Signore Masen, siete un vero bel parlatore » battit-elle des cils

« Putain Swan, peu importe ce que tu viens dire, redis le »

Elle éclata de rire et Jasper dû sentir l'air saturé d'une tension sexuelle parce qu'il choisit ce moment, pour prétexter aller rechercher Alice et par la même occasion mettre les choses au clair. Je m'enfonçais dans le canapé pour l'accueillir. A cheval au dessus de moi, elle se pencha sur mes lèvres. Mes mains vinrent aussitôt se glisser sous son short. A leur place.

« Fammi l'amore » susurra t-elle contre mes lèvres

La transparence des mots me permit d'accéder rapidement à sa demande. Flattant chaque parcelle de sa peau, je me plaisais une énième fois à la contempler nue. Ses pupilles dilatées par le désir. Ses boucles chatouillant le bout de ses seins, comme pour m'inciter à les dégager du rideaux de cheveux pour y poser le bout de langue. Son ventre qui se contracte sous ses palpitations cardiaques. Je n'osais imaginer que cette nuit, nous devrons une nouvelle fois nous quitter. A demie allongée à l'angle du canapé, je laissais tomber le bas pour me poster entre ses jambes, et l'investir doucement. Éternellement fasciné par la manière qu'elle avait d'épouser parfaitement ma queue, je relevais les yeux quand je l'entendis souffler discrètement un «_ fuck _». Les joues empourprées, quelques mèches sur le visage, ses lèvres roses et légèrement gonflées, je pouvais parier ma vie qu'il n'y avait pas plus belle vision. J'allais crocheter le haut du canapé au dessus de son visage, et me déhanchait lentement contre elle, pour l'amener doucement au paroxysme.

Lui faire l'amour, n'était pas seulement assouvir une envie, un désir, un besoin, c'était plus complexe, plus important, nécessaire. Certains diront que le sexe reste quelque chose de sale, et de souillant...pour moi, c'était l'acte le plus purifiant que j'avais à exécuter. Je ne sais comment, Bella arrivait à m'exorciser de mes démons, à me vider totalement tout en me remplissant d'un sentiment paix.

Rejeté sur le côté, elle masqua un sourire avec sa main avant de relever, d'enfiler le tee-shirt que je portais quelques minutes avant et d'aller s'installer à terre près du balcon, pour griller une cigarette. Le regard vitreux, je récupérais doucement un souffle régulier, en observant mon ange.

Son air béat disparu, je la surpris à regarder les scarifications qu'elle porte des poignets jusqu'aux creux des coudes.

« Bébé »

« Hum » releva-t-elle la tête

« Est ce que ça va ? »

« Ouais » étira t-elle un sourire faux

Elle mentait et je ne sais comment, je sus ce qu'il l'a tracassé à cet instant. Peut être à cause de notre entente parfaite ou parce que j'étais habité des mêmes doutes.

Aborder aussi vite ce procès, alors qu'elle sortait de cure était sans une mise à l'épreuve elle, nous, les autres. Et malgré tout les espoirs mis dans cette thérapie, et les résultats que j'avais pu voir ces derniers jours...je savais que l'autre Bella pouvait à tout moment refaire surface. Je le craignais et je sais qu'elle aussi. Je suis capable de sentir cette peur qu'il l'habite à cet instant. Elle est terrifiée à l'idée de perdre pieds, sombrer, et répondre de nouveau à ses pulsions auto-destructrices.

C'était comme si nous étions éternellement au bord du gouffre. Risquant à tout moment de vaciller sur une pierre, et d'être capable de tomber à tout moment.

Je me relevais, m'approchais d'elle et me penchais sur son visage.

« C'est possible » dis-je doucement contre ses lèvres

« Quoi ? » passa t-elle une main sur ma barbe

« Ce pourquoi on lutte depuis tout ce temps...Jesse finira par être en taule »

« Je le sais »

« Peu importe ce que dira son avocate, peu importe la manière dont elle voudra nous détruire...On obtiendra justice »

« Je le sais »

« Redis moi ça avec un peu plus de conviction » l'incitais-je avec sourire

« Je le sais...Parce que je veux croire que la vérité puisse le faire tomber...Je le sais, parce que je sens d'ici déjà l'air, cet air de liberté si pur, cet air que lui ne pourra plus respirer...Je le sens si fort au fond de mes poumons et ça ne peut être que le présage d'une justice obtenue »

Rassuré mais surtout touché par ses convictions, j'heurtais ses lèvres pour les embrasser avec ferveur.

**...**

« Arrêtes de bouger Masen, sinon je vais être obligé de tout raser et tu ressembleras à un de ces puceaux imberbe » en enroulant ses jambes autour de ma taille

Installé dans la salle de bains depuis cinq minutes, après que nous ayons partagé une douche commune, j'avais demandé à Bells de tailler ma barbe, que je n'avais pas touché depuis son retour. Je n'étais pas sûr de l'impact qu'aurait mes blessures sur les questions de la défense – _je savais que cette pétasse pouvait interpréter cela pour mon supposé penchant pour la violence_ – je préférais au moins paraître moins débrayer.

Je grimaçais alors qu'elle pressait sur l'un de mes hématomes.

« Désolée »

« C'était très douloureux »

Cernant l'étincelle malicieuse dans mon regard, elle tira sur mon tee-shirt pour m'embrasser. Je la ramenais aussitôt contre moi pour loger ma langue dans sa bouche.

« A quand Bora Bora et ces courbes dans un bikini » glissais-je un doigt le long de sa hanche

« Est-ce que mon échancré noir portait en piscine te manquerait-il ? »

« Ces heures de surveillance vont beaucoup me manquer »

« Je suis toute à toi maintenant, mon corps n'a plus vraiment de secret pour toi »

« Ça ne change rien au fait que j'aime le voir dans ces petits bouts de tissus »

« Ça ou m'observer réarranger mon décolleté » me rappela t-elle en remontant sur la table

Rêveur, je me perdais dans mes souvenirs d'obsédé. A l'époque, ces deux heures où je guettais sa sortie de l'eau pour apercevoir son corps ruisselant était un vrai supplice pour ma queue. Observer chaque perle glissait le long de sa chute de rein puis sur son cul potelé était une véritable torture, tout comme la voir empaumé son sein sous son maillot de bain pour le replacer dans le tissu.

_Combien de fois avais-je envisagé de la coincer dans l'un des vestiaires pour jouer à détacher les ficelles des triangles qui recouvraient ses monts alléchants..._

Je passais une main sur mon duvet parfaitement taillé, après qu'elle ait terminé.

« Comment je suis ? »

Installée sur le marbre près des lavabos, elle me ramena de nouveau entre ses jambes. L'une de ses mains vint prendre en coupe mon visage, et je me laissais faire alors qu'elle m'embrassait à pleine bouche.

« Putain Swan ! » exaltais-je contre ses lèvres

« Calmes tes ardeurs Masen, on a encore des tas de choses à faire » rejeta t-elle la main qui cherchait son sein

A l'approche du dîner, elle finit par me réquisitionner pour l'aider à préparer le dîner. Couper des dés de tomates étant dans mes compétences, elle en profita pour discuter au téléphone avec un certain Zac, dont j'avais beaucoup de mal à cerner l'identité. Et pendant plus d'une demie heure, elle donna plusieurs coups de fils, se battant pour je ne sais quoi parfois, avant de raccrocher pour de bon.

« Qui sont tous ces gens ? » finis-je par demander

« Zac était le garde du corps qu'avait engagé Phil, pour assurer ma sécurité lorsque je sortais pour des déplacements professionnels...J'espérais pouvoir le récupérer, et il m'a assuré m'attendre dans ma chambre d'hôtel lorsque je partirais pour l'aéroport...Elena est ma conseillère en image, reclus à Forks, elle s'est occupée de refuser toutes interviews ou conférence de presse ces deux dernières années, mais maintenant que je suis obligée de revenir sur le devant de la scène, elle me permettra de faire les bons choix, elle viendra avec Lola, ma styliste, qui m'aidera pour mes apparitions publiques et la première impression faite aux jurés et Chlo ma coiffeuse et maquilleuse » énuméra t-elle

Je déglutis, perturbé par la Bella, professionnelle que j'avais sous les yeux. Décidément, j'avais toujours du mal avec cette facette d'elle, pas habitué à la voir prendre si sérieusement les choses en main.

« Est-ce que ça va ? »

« Laisse moi le temps de m'habituer à la Bella business woman »

« Business woman ? Je ne fais que gérer mon image »

« Je pensais que tu n'en avais rien à faire de ce que les autres pouvaient bien penser de toi »

« C'est le cas...Je me...mais je me sens déjà comme épiée...Mon beau-père était l'un des meilleurs joueurs de sa génération, ma mère une sorte de mère Théresa...et j'ai l'impression d'être sous la loupe de tout le pays, confrontée à leur regard critique...comme si l'héritage qu'ils m'avaient transmis m'obligeait à agir comme une jeune fille modèle »

« La petite chérie d'Amérique a grandi...Je pense pas que les gens qui te suivent, te jugeront sévèrement »

Elle haussa les épaules, incertaine.

« Approche »

Je laissais mes dès de côté une minute, pour ouvrir grand les bras. Elle s'y engouffra aussitôt, un sourire aux lèvres.

« Je peux pas imaginer me passer de ça » releva-t-elle les yeux

Les lèvres en cul de poule, j'y déposais plusieurs petits baisers.

« On s'est est sortis plutôt bien ces six derniers mois »

« Je sais »

« On s'est battus pour se construire un mental d'enfer et je sais que c'est le moment de vérité pour savoir si nous avons réussi à le faire...On s'y est préparés, nous appréhendons chaque minute que nous passerons à l'intérieur et à l'extérieur de ce tribunal...On a passé six mois à apprivoiser nos fantômes, et nos émotions, tout ce que nous avons à faire, c'est de continuer...Se répéter que la justice est de notre côté et que Renée, Sarah, Phil, Anthony, la famille Levi pourrons être fiers que nous ayons pu se battre pour leur rendre justice...Nous ne devons pas craindre Jesse, ni son avocate...Ok ? »

Elle se contenta de hocher la tête. Je la sentis malgré tout convaincue. Se rassurer mutuellement tout au long de la journée, pourrait nous permettre de mieux envisager les jours à venir.

Un coup d'œil jeté sur l'écran de contrôle du couloir, j'aperçus Jasper et Lili qui arrivaient. J'embrassais le front de ma belle et allais ouvrir avant qu'ils ne sonnent à la porte. Même si je ne l'avais pas vu partir ce matin, je compris au sourire rayonnant de ma petite sœur, que Jasper avait finalement accepté de faire quelques compromis. Elle me salua puis rejoignit Bells pour lui sauter dans les bras et lui annoncer la nouvelle. Je tapais amicalement l'épaule de mon meilleur ami pour lui exprimer tout mon soutien. A mes côtés lors du procès pour me soutenir, et rendre un papier sur le déroulement du jugement, il pourrait très bien rejoindre Los Angeles en à peine trois heures, si Lili devait prendre ses dispositions tout de suite.

Tous les quatre dans la cuisine, Jasper et Alice participèrent à la préparation du dîner. Discrètement, je conseillais à Bells de prévoir plus de nourriture, prétextant pouvoir me resservir tant son osso-buco à la milanaise avait l'air délicieux. Malgré l'incertitude face au bon déroulement de ce dîner, j'espérais malgré tout que la présence de mes parents ainsi que de son père, nous permettent une dernière fois de mettre les choses au clair, et peut être même les rassurer.

A l'approche de leur arrivée, Alice préparait la table alors que Bella nous peignait Jazz et moi de l'emblème des Giants. Même si je n'étais pas un supporter assidu, j'appréciais revoir mon frère remettre un pied sur le terrain, qui plus est pour un titre aussi prestigieux. D'après Jasper, il avait fait un retour grandiose après un an d'absence. Je savais que l'excitation était bien plus forte chez lui. Après une dure bataille pour voir grandir sainement sa fille, il pouvait enfin reprendre sereinement son poste de quaterback.

La sonnerie assourdissante de la porte d'entrée, fit sursauter Bells que j'essayais à mon tour de maquiller dans la salle de bains.

« Jazz, tu veux bien aller ouvrir » demandais-je, en effaçant un trait raté

Je croisais le regard angoissé de ma belle, qui lissait une énième fois les plis de son pull rose. Elle détestait cette couleur, mais penser que ça pouvait peut être l'aider à faire bonne impression, tout comme l'espèce de gros beignet stricte qui retenait ses longues et épaisses boucles sauvages. Mon démon avait été carrément remplacé par une sorte de petite pucelle de quinze ans. Je déposais les crayons de couleur sur le bord du lavabo, pour coincer les épaules tendues de ma belle.

« Quelques heures, c'est tout ce qu'ils nous restent, alors je ne veux pas voir ce regard effrayé de tout le dîner…Cesse de penser une seconde, qu'ils te voient comme un cas pathologiquement dangereux, tu vas bien et je veux que tu puisses leur prouver que tu es à nouveau en paix avec toi-même »

« Je crois que je vais vomir » gesticula-t-elle, en passant une main sur son ventre

« Est-ce que tu en es sûre ? »

« Oui…non…Je pourrais me cacher ici, jusqu'à ce qu'ils partent »

« Ton vol est prévu dans six heures, est ce que c'est vraiment ce que tu veux ? »

« Non »

« Bien…Dehors Swan » la poussais-je hors de la chambre

Dans le couloir, elle tira sur mon pull pour me faire passer devant. Je soufflais, exaspéré par son comportement. Dans le salon, je retrouvais ma mère qui vint aussitôt se jeter à mon cou pour me serrer contre elle. Je l'accueillais tout aussi chaleureusement et désespérément. Béni d'avoir pu être adopté et choyé dans un foyer comme le sien, j'avais toujours été très reconnaissant, proche d'elle, et je regrettais d'avoir été si distant, de l'avoir jeté lorsque j'avais sans doute le plus besoin d'elle.

« Maman »

« Comment as-tu pu me laisser sans nouvelle ! »

« Je suis sûr que Jazz l'a fait »

« Jasper a toujours menti pour toi »

Ses yeux ambrés embuées, elle recula pour mieux examiner mes contusions au visage.

« Ce n'est rien maman, ce n'est pas aussi douloureux que ça en a l'air »

« Ne me mens pas Edward ! Tu es méconnaissable ! »

« Je vais bien maman, c'est juste superficiel ! »

Je tirais sur son bras pour la ramener de nouveau contre moi. La gorge nouée de l'avoir tant inquiété.

« Tu n'as pas appelé une seule fois…j'avais besoin d'entendre mon fils…Et toi, tu n'as même pas pris le temps de m'appeler…Sais-tu à quel point je me suis fait du souci pendant tout ce temps ! »

« Je suis désolé maman » la berçais-je contre moi

« Tout ça c'est de ma faute madame Cullen » intervint Bella, près de moi. « Bonjour monsieur Cullen » baissa-t-elle les yeux face à mon père

« Swan refais un pas en arrière si c'est pour sortir une telle connerie ! »

« Ed ! » me réprimanda Carlisle, derrière maman

« Tu n'y es pour rien…N'est-ce pas maman, papa » insistais-je du regard, pour les convaincre de bien se tenir

On sonna de nouveau à la porte avant que je n'ai pu m'assurer de leur silence. J'aperçus Charlie accompagné de Jacob Black sur l'écran de contrôle. Je n'attendais pas cet enfoiré, mais je pouvais ranger mes poings qui démangeaient au souvenir de celui qu'il m'avait envoyé à Forks, pour faire plaisir à Bella.

« Bonsoir Charlie » l'accueillis-je d'un sourire maladroit

Avant que celui-ci n'ai pu répondre à ma main tendue, Bells me bouscula, surprise de voir son père. Je fus soulagé de la voir sauter à son cou pour l'enlacer.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? »

« Edward m'a invité pour qu'on puisse regarder le Superbowl ensemble »

Elle se tourna vers moi quelques secondes, pour me remercier discrètement. Je les invitais à entrer et les débarrasser. Charlie salua discrètement mes parents alors que cet enfoiré de Jake étreignait fermement Bella.

« Passons à table, sinon on ratera le début de la cérémonie » dit Alice, en allant s'installer à table

Nos paternels chacun assis en bout de table, je fus soulagé de me retrouver près de ma belle.

« Si vous le permettez...j'aimerais dire le bénédicité »

« Nous t'écoutons Bella » l'encouragea ma mère, en nous invitant à lier tous nos mains

« Pardonnes moi seigneur d'avoir si longtemps mis de côté ma foi...Avant de te remercier pour ce repas et m'avoir permis de réunir les gens que j'aime, j'aimerais te demander quelque chose...Je sais que Sarah, le petit bout Anthony, maman et Phil, mais aussi la famille de Dylan Levi reposent en paix chez toi, et que rien ne perturbera la vie sereine qu'ils ont à tes côtés...Je sais aussi que ta justice est impitoyable envers ceux qui n'ont eu aucune humanité ici, mais j'aimerais te demander une faveur, une faveur qui je pense nous permettra Edward et moi de tourner la page, j'aimerais que les 12jurés qui prononceront le verdict puisse être clair dans leur jugement, lucide afin de s'apercevoir que la cruauté peut se trouver dans le visage le doux qu'il soit, je t'en supplie »

Sa main dans la mienne, je la pressais légèrement, touché par ce bénédicité.

« Dis aussi à nos familles que nous les oublions pas, rassures Sarah et Anthony, Edward les aimes toujours...Dis aussi à maman qu'elle me manque, beaucoup, chaque jour et que je regrette profondément qu'elle ne soit pas là ce soir pour partager notre repas, et Phil aussi, je ne pourrais jamais oublier ce qu'il a fait pour moi...A part ça, je te remercierais jamais assez de m'avoir permis de réunir tout ce monde, je n'aurais pu rêver mieux pour me rappeler que je devais profiter de ceux qui étaient là, bénis les je t'en supplie, ils ont été si patients, si bon et généreux, bénis aussi ce repas, je sais à quel point nous sommes privilégiés de pouvoir réunir autant de nourriture sur cette table...Amen »

Nous la suivions dans sa dernière déclaration avant de nous passer les plats.

« Je voudrais encore dire quelque chose, si vous le permettez...je promets de me taire ensuite »

« Dépêches Swan, je meurs de faim ! » la coupa son meilleur ami

Elle le fusilla une seconde du regard, s'abstenant de l'insulter.

« Je voudrais m'excuser auprès de vous monsieur et madame Cullen...J'ai conscience de ne pas être la meilleure personne pour votre fils, et je comprends tout à fait vos craintes...Mais, j'aimerais que vous me donniez la chance, comme Charlie le fait en me pardonnant, de vous montrer que je peux être quelqu'un de meilleur »

« Nous ne souhaitons que de vous faire confiance à tous les deux Bella...mais vous ne pouvez nous empêcher de nous inquiéter, nous ainsi que Charlie, de vous savoir ensemble »

« Nous ne remettons pas en cause votre...votre amour » intervint Charlie. « Même si je reste encore … quant au fait que tu fréquentes un homme de son âge »

« Et je reste persuadée que les points communs qui renforce votre entente, finiront par vous portez préjudice » dit ma mère, calmement.

A côté de moi, je vis Bella se tendre, masquant sous la table le mal que lui faisait cette conversation.

« Si vous le permettez tous » intervint Jasper. « Je pense que nous ne pouvons les juger pour ce qu'il s'est passé ces dernières années...Nous avons tous une idée de ce qui a bien pu les amener difficilement à faire le deuil...Je conçois qu'il est encore difficile de les juger apte à se relever et se reconstruire une vie sur des bases saines, mais j'ai vu chacun d'eux au fond du gouffre, même Bella que je ne connais que depuis deux ans, je les ai vus touché le fond et creuser un peu plus leurs tombes...puis je les ai vu doucement s'apercevoir que s'empoisonner le sang à longueur de journées, ou de se pourrir l'esprit continuellement n'étaient pas la solution...Vous jugez quelque chose auquel vous n'avez pas participer...J'ai vu le mètre soixante de cette fille de 17ans, se battre corps et âme pour réconforter mon meilleur ami, l'écouter toute une nuit supplier que Sarah revienne, l'empêcher de sortir pour qu'il n'aille pas se jeter de la falaise, le garder auprès d'elle pour qu'il n'aille pas retrouver son dealer »

« Jazz » l'arrêta Bella, mal à l'aise

« Et ça a marché...Je ne nie pas les nombreuses erreurs qu'ils ont fait l'un ou l'autre...Mais, je ne peux nier que celle que vous prenez pour une hystérique pathologique et une ex détenue qui n'a aucune morale »

« Nous ne l'avons jamais insinué Jasper » dit maman

Jasper lui lança un long regard, lui rappelant notre altercation en juillet dernier.

« Edward ne s'est jamais mieux porté que lorsque cette nana est entrée dans sa vie...Tout comme il s'est battu chaque jour pour la persuader que c'était tout à fait légitime cette période de deuil tumultueuse, mais que si elle voulait s'en sortir, il fallait qu'elle bouge sérieusement son cul...Elle aurait pu vouloir en finir définitivement, tout foutre en l'air, et rejoindre la terre, mais elle s'est posté un jour dans les services psychiatriques, en disant qu'elle avait besoin d'aide...Trois semaines seulement après l'opération de sa tumeur...On parle de cette nana totalement folle alliée et petite marginale...L'un de tes séminaires Carlisle, ne portait pas justement sur les conditions nécessaires pour qu'une thérapie puisse aboutir sur un résultat permanent...Accepter que nous ayons un sérieux problème, n'est pas l'une de ces conditions...Elle savait qu'elle avait un sérieux souci avec son penchant pour l'excès et malgré tout, elle a accepté de s'enfermer dans une cellule capitonné pour affronter ses démons, les buter un à un pendant six mois...Jamais personne ne s'était volontairement emprisonné pour une simple addiction »

« Tu ne peux pas tout ramener à son addiction Jasper » le coupa mon père. « Le principal problème chez l'un comme chez l'autre, reste leur dépression, qui peut à tout moment les faire tomber...Ils ne sont pas objectifs vis à vis de l'autre, ils ont besoin de quelqu'un qui soit capable d'appréhender cette rechute et les arrêter avant que tout ça ne dégénère...Si l'un ou l'autre venait à faiblir, et revenir avec une dose de coke, ou d'héroïne en prétextant qu'il ne va pas bien, et qu'il ne s'agit là que d'un écart, que ce passera t-il en sachant qu'ils penseront éternellement devoir souffrir pour ce qu'ils ont perdu »

Jasper fut incapable de lui répondre, et je décidais qu'il était temps d'intervenir dans ce match stupide d'arguments pour ou contre.

« Nous n'avons jamais eu besoin de votre bénédiction pour se fréquenter...alors, je propose qu'on s'arrête tout simplement là de se battre pour savoir si vous devez ou non nous faire confiance...Bella et moi avons déjà pris nos dispositions afin de démarrer une nouvelle vie à la fin du procès...Pour le reste, vous avez le choix de nous faire confiance ou non, mais pensez bien que nous n'ayons plus la force de se battre pour quoi que ce soit, nous l'avons déjà fait contre des choses bien plus dérangeantes que votre refus de nous savoir ensemble...Le procès terminé, je me contenterais de me focaliser sur elle, sur ce qui est le mieux pour elle, comme elle le fera pour moi, je n'en doutes pas...Plus rien ne parasitera nos vies, soyez en sûr » finis-je en me relevant pour aller récupérer la bouteille de vin resté sur l'îlot de la cuisine.

Le sujet définitivement clos, un long silence pesa sur la table avant que ma mère ne décide de le dissiper.

« C'est délicieux Bella » la complimenta t-elle

« Merci madame Cullen…Ed m'a dit que c'était l'un de vos plats favoris lorsque vous vous trouviez en Italie » décida Bells, de la suivre dans sa tentative

« C'est exact, tu sens Carlisle…la sauce est aussi succulente, que ce restaurant où nous sommes allés, il y a quelques années »

« Bella est très douée…la grand-mère de Renée, lui a beaucoup appris lorsqu'elle venait lui rendre visite à Naples » dit Charlie, fier

« Pour ton plus grand plaisir » le taquina Bells

« Il est plus grognon qu'avant depuis que tu es partie…aucune nana n'a encore su le combler culinairement » se moqua Jacob

« Même pas Sue ? »

« Sue fait de très bon plat mais pas aussi bon que les tiens »

« L'invitation était aussi valable pour elle, pourquoi ne pas l'avoir amené ? » demandais-je, courtois

« Elle subit un bilan gynécologique avant d'obtenir l'autorisation de voler »

« Comment va le bébé ? » s'intéressa ma mère

Ce qui surprit Charlie. Carlisle lui en avait certainement parlé à son retour de Forks. D'abord timide, il demanda d'un regard l'approbation de Bells, de pouvoir aborder le sujet. Celle-ci lui sourit sincèrement, en l'invitant à montrer l'échographie qu'il gardait dans son portefeuille. Ma mère fondit carrément à la vue de la petite photo très mal pixelisé. Et pendant plus d'une heure, Charlie, Carlisle et elle, s'échangèrent leurs souvenirs de parents, et leur bon conseil pour que le chef Swan puisse aborder sereinement les premières semaines de son fils. Étonnamment, je vis Bella très fière d'accueillir ce nouveau-né. Elle semblait tout à coup pressée de tenir son rôle de grande sœur. J'imaginais qu'accepter la situation était l'un des points de son plan, pour récupérer sa place auprès de sa famille. L'un après l'autre, nous finîmes par raconter les pires choses que nous avions pu faire endurer à nos parents. Un instant, je pris le temps de réaliser l'ambiance bonne enfant qui régnait autour de la table, plus que satisfait de voir une partie de nos familles, faire finalement l'effort de s'entendre pour notre bien à Bella et moi. Le dîner terminé, Lili et ma puce dont le sourire ne s'effaçait pas, amenèrent la tarte aux fraises qu'elles avaient confectionnée. Assis l'un à côté de l'autre, Jake pris une photo de Bella et lui avec le dessert pour faire languir Seth, resté à la maison pour un meilleur rétablissement.

« Jazz et moi pensions envoyer une photo à Em, pour le soutenir…Ce serait bien que tu puisses poser avec nous » proposais-je à mon père

« Je ne suis pas aussi beau supporter que vous » sourit mon père, en pointant nos visages

« Ça peut s'arranger, c'est Bells qui nous as aidé…Bella, tu veux bien ? »

Elle pâlit un instant avant de se tourner vers mon père.

« Si…si vous permettez monsieur Cullen »

« Bella, combien de fois t'ai-je répété de nous appeler par nos prénoms » la réprimanda ma mère

« Je suis désolée mada…Esmée…Je vais aller chercher ma trousse de maquillage »

« Est-ce que je peux te parler une minute ? » invitais-je Jacob sur le balcon

Méfiant, il me suivit quand même à l'extérieur.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? »

« Je ne peux pas croire que toi et Seth n'ayez aucune nouvelle d'Angela depuis qu'elle est entrée à Stanford…Je sais que Bella lui a fait beaucoup de mal, mais est-ce que vous pourriez faire un effort pour la convaincre de joindre Bella…Elle a passé ces dernières vingt-quatre heures à l'appeler, sans succès et ce n'est sans doute pas ce dont elle a besoin à l'approche du procès »

D'un œil sceptique, il me toisa un instant.

« Vous promettez de ne rien dire à Bells ? »

« A quel sujet ? »

« Angela attendra Bells à Phoenix demain matin…Nous avons pensé avec Paul et Seth que ce serait cool de lui en faire la surprise, ce silence radio s'est juste pour ça…Angie n'a jamais eu l'intention de la laisser tomber, elle et Paul ont même décidé de suivre leurs cours à distance lorsque son tour viendra de témoigner »

Surpris, je soufflais, littéralement soulagé.

« Je ne dirais rien » promis-je alors que nous rentrions

Assis sur une chaise, je souris en observant ma belle peignait soigneusement le visage de mon père. Elle détourna un instant son attention, pour m'interroger du regard sur l'échange que je venais d'avoir avec son meilleur ami. Je balayais ses inquiétudes en approchant pour baiser son front, puis me réinstaller à table. A tour de rôle, Charlie et Jake finirent aussi bien maquillé que nous, même maman passa entre les mains de ma petite amie. Elle qui était toujours si impeccable, c'était agréable de la voir si enjouée.

Une fois de plus, ma belle croulait sous les compliments, et je pus la voir se détendre définitivement au fil des heures. Le dessert pris sur la table du salon, j'allumais l'écran plasma pour que nous puissions participer au début de la cérémonie.

« Laisses moi t'aider Bella » se releva ma mère, en observant Bells se dirigeait vers la grande table du salon, pour débarrasser la table

« Laisses maman, je vais le faire »

Je me relevais et allais aider.

« Je peux très bien le faire après ton départ »

« Tu es incapable de faire fonctionner ce lave-vaisselle et tout doit être nickel avant demain matin »

Leur attention à tous prise par leur conversation, je crevais d'envie de l'embrasser. Heureux de la voir finalement si détendue. Mais ce loft n'offrait aucune intimité, et je savais que se diriger vers la chambre, était une très mauvaise idée.

« Je t'aime » dit-elle doucement, alors qu'elle débarrassait les assiettes des restes pour me les tendre

« Je sais »

J'osais malgré tout m'approcher, pour laisser un peu plus longtemps mes lèvres sur son front…jusqu'à ce que je voie Charlie me fusiller du regard.

La cérémonie terminée, nous regagnions le salon après qu'elle ait rendu le salon et la cuisine clinquantes. Comme prévu, Jasper, Carlisle et moi envoyons une photo de nous, surpris de la voir apparaître sur un des écrans géants installé au-dessus du stade de la Nouvelle-Orléans. Visiblement nouveauté de cette année, pour recevoir les encouragements de tout le pays. Presque pendant une minute, nous vîmes aussi Rose et leurs trois enfants, dont Noah qui avait bien grandi, passés à l'écran.

Se retrouvant pour la deuxième année consécutive face aux Patriotes de la Nouvelle-Angleterre, le premier kick off fut donné par Tynes pour donner le coup d'envoi. Tous instantanément envahis par l'euphorie du match, je fus malgré tout surpris d'entendre crier Bella à Bradshaw de courir plus vite, après qu'il ait reçu un ballon d'Emmett. Surpris parce qu'à cet instant, elle était le plus sexy des supporters, malgré ses gueulantes dans lesquels l'accompagnaient Charlie et Carlisle.

Une première mi-temps compliquée, je vis Bella faire le choix intelligent de boire un verre d'eau, alors que nous étions tous servis d'une bière. Du coin de l'œil, je captais la surprise, puis la fierté dans le regard de son père. Certes non abstinente, j'avais malgré tout remarqué la baisse de sa consommation ces trois derniers soirs et j'en étais tout aussi ravi.

Le match repris une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, et cette fois les Giants menèrent le score de douze contre dix, malgré une forte collision qui fit vaciller Emmett et fit flipper ma mère, qui me broyait littéralement le bras. Les dernières minutes génèrent plus de stress que sur tout le match, tous inquiets de savoir que notre équipe favorite ne puisse pas obtenir le Vince Lombardi, qui dut jouer les prolongations, égalé par les Patriotes.

Le souffle retenu à la dernière minute de jeu, Jacobs avait plus de quatre vingt dix millions de paires d'yeux plus les notre focalisés sur lui, alors qu'il courrait pour inscrire un touchdown. Le pari réussi, nous hurlâmes notre joie tout comme les coéquipiers d'Emmett qui sautait sur Jacobs. Pour la deuxième année consécutive, les Giants remportaient le trophée en argent.

Euphorique, nous regardions rapidement les vainqueurs et plus particulièrement Emmett soulevait le ballon ovale. Au même moment, sur les grands panneaux d'affichage électronique, il demandait publiquement à Rose de l'épouser...encore une fois, eu t-il bon de préciser. Le visage surpris de ma belle-sœur fut hilarant, tout comme la palette de couleur rouge qui peignait son visage d'une colère facile à percevoir.

Ce type avait pris de sérieux risque en faisant suivre sa victoire de sa demande. Il n'en profiterai sans doute pas longtemps. Rose détestait ce genre de surprise, qui plus est ce genre de déclaration publique.

Malgré cette effusion de joie, je ne pus oublier l'horloge accroché au dessus de l'écran, me signalant, nous alertant Bella et moi, que nous devions nous séparer maintenant, afin qu'elle puisse préparer son vol, alors que tous débattait des meilleurs moments du match. Ce n'était plus les cris précédemment poussé à la victoire des Giants qui me couper littéralement le souffle, mais ce départ insupportable, cette frontière que nous devrons en aucun cas traverser ces prochaines semaines.

Je fis signe à Bella de me suivre jusqu'à notre chambre pour qu'elle puisse récupérer son sac, et par la même occasion nous isoler. Sans un mot, je l'aidais à enfiler sa veste, et son écharpe puis aller m'asseoir sur le lit pour la ramener entre mes jambes. Mes palpitations frénétiques m'empêchèrent de sortir le moindre son. Ce n'était finalement pas une bonne idée ces retrouvailles avant le procès. Elles n'avaient fait que me rappeler à quel point elle était essentielle au maintien de mon mental. Me rappelant presque qu'il ne valait sans doute pas que je surestime mes forces, parce que sans elle, j'étais incapable d'affronter Jesse, sans risque de me jeter à son cou, pour m'occuper personnellement de rendre justice.

« Tu m'as rappelé depuis ce matin, que Jesse serait incapable de me détruire, peu importe ce qu'il dira ou fera, j'ai la justice de mon côté...Je veux que tu puisses te souvenir de ce que tu as ressenti chaque fois que tu as mis à terre ces chiens que tu combattais, cette puissante force, cette invincibilité lorsque tu seras face à lui »

« Je te le promets » soufflais-je contre ses lèvres, la voix beaucoup trop faible pour le lui assurer avec détermination. « En échange, je veux que tu t'engages à prendre soin de nous...Je sais qu'ils surgiront en force une fois que tu seras seule face à lui, je sais que tu voudras tout faire pour leur échapper, mais j'ai besoin de savoir que tu occulteras leurs présences, que tu les empêcheras de nous faire du mal »

« Je te le promets » laissa t-elle échapper quelques larmes, qui ne me rassuraient pas

Tout ça n'était que de stupides promesses que nous oublierions bien trop vite dans l'avion. Je le savais. Je n'étais pas si naif. Cette prétendue sérénité que nous avions tenté d'acquérir au cours des mois, n'était qu'une putain de façade pour masquer les voix, les dizaines de voix qui nous rappelaient que nous n'étions plus que des cendres depuis bien trop longtemps pour croire pouvoir en renaître et confronter sereinement notre bourreau.

« Je t'aime...si fort, et il est primordial qu'on se retrouve à la fin de cette rupture momentanée, tu m'entends ? »

« Je te le promets »

Ses doigts dans mes cheveux, elle cogna ses lèvres contre les miennes pour les baiser avec ferveur. Je ceinturais sa taille un peu plus fortement pour la sentir quelques secondes se fondre en moi.

« Il faut que j'y aille » décida t-elle d'y mettre fin, haletante

S'éterniser n'était sans doute pas une bonne idée. Il fallait qu'elle s'éloigne vite. J'avais besoin subitement qu'elle s'en aille rapidement pour qu'elle ne voit pas terrifié à l'idée d'aborder le procès. Elle déposa un dernier baiser sur mes lèvres, puis récupéra son sac qu'elle passa par dessus une épaule. Elle se couvrit de la capuche de sa veste puis quitta la chambre pour rejoindre Charlie et son meilleur ami, qui l'attendaient sur le pas de la porte, recevant les derniers encouragements de mes parents.

« Je suis prête »

Jasper vint aussitôt l'enlacer, lui soufflant quelques mots à l'oreille que je n'entendis pas. Lili en fit de même, incapable de retenir les chutes qu'elle avait sous les yeux.

Ce n'était pas une simple séparation. C'était un départ pour l'enfer.

« Un taxi vous attend sur le parking des visiteurs » leur rappelais-je

Mes parents lui adressèrent aussi une accolade et quelques mots avant qu'elle ne décide pour de bon de quitter l'appartement. Je déverrouillais les mains tremblantes la porte d'entrée, et regarder Charlie et Jake sortir. Sur le pas de la porte, les yeux vissés sur le palier, la boule dans ma gorge ne fut que brûlante en observant Bella lutter pour s'engager dans le couloir. J'attrapais doucement sa main et l'accompagnait jusqu'à l'ascenseur qu'avait appelé son père. A contre cœur, elle relâcha ma main et s'y engouffra. Je retenais les portes en gardant un doigt sur le bouton qui bloquait la fermeture de la cage.

« Il doit payer pour ce qu'il a fait et il n'y a qu'une seule façon de s'en assurer »

« Je sais » murmura t-elle difficilement, une jambe tremblante

« Nous ne devons donner aucune raison au jury de douter de nous » fis-je sous entendre

« Je sais »

Malgré les regards que nous sentions l'un l'autre dans notre dos, elle s'approcha et passa une main dans ma nuque pour m'embrasser.

« Je t'aime » souffla t-elle avant qu'elle ne m'oblige à relâcher le bouton pour laisser l'ascenseur se refermait

Je rassemblais le peu de virilité qu'il me restait en la regardant disparaître derrière les portes, pour ne pas chialer comme une gonzesse.

_Des mois à s'échapper de notre enfer et maintenant il allait falloir y remettre les deux pieds pour rappeler les images, les cris et leur perte à nouveau. _

* * *

><p>J'hésite encore sur le prochain PDV, mais soyez sûres qu'il s'agira de la première audience du procès !<p>

xoxo Junessa.


	29. Chapter 29

Hello girlz !

Est-ce que je peux me permettre de poster un chapitre après avoir déserté pendant deux mois ! Je suis vraiment désolée, mais mes partiels m'ont vraiment pris beaucoup de temps et je n'avais absolument pas le temps (justement) de me poser tranquilement pour l'écriture de ce nouveau chapitre, malgré tout très bien avancé lorsque je l'ai mis de côté...

J'avoue aussi qu'il s'agit d'un chapitre où les émotions sont horriblement difficile à retranscrire, mais j'espère malgré tout avoir su vous satisfaire lorsque vous arriverez au bout de votre lecture...

Mais avant de vous laisser, je voudrais vous remercier profondément pour vos encouragements et vos reviews...Vous ne savez pas à quel point elles sont importantes pour ma motivation et la qualité du chapitre (ouais, j'essaie toujours de m'améliorer pour que vous ne soyez jamais déçues !)

Vraiment merci beaucoup les filles !

Donc voici le vingt huit chapitre je crois...Bonne lecture et si vous avez le temps et l'envie, dîtes moi ce que vous en pensez ?

PS : je répondrais un peu plus tard aux reviews (ouais, j'avais vraiment envie de poster ce chapitre maintenant ! lol) xoxo

* * *

><p>Chapitre 28 :<p>

« Le piège de la haine...c'est qu'elle nous enlace trop étroitement à l'adversaire »

Milan Kundera

07 février 2013 – Phoenix : J-2 avant le procès

Nos bagages récupérés, Jake s'occupa de traîner le chariot de nos bagages alors que je suivais aveuglément mon père qui maintenait ma main fermement dans la sienne. L'aéroport envahi par une trentaine d'appareils photos, Charlie s'évertuait tant bien que mal à garder son calme face aux flashs aveuglants. Il avait toujours détesté de me savoir si épiée et l'avait reproché beaucoup trop souvent à ma mère de m'avoir ainsi exposée. Même si j'avais toujours pester contre l'oppressante présence de ses enfoirés, j'avais toujours essayé de rassurer maman. Je savais que si je me plaignais de notre vie étalée si publiquement, elle quitterait Phil aussitôt.

Étroitement maintenue dans les bras de Charlie alors que nous quittions _Sky Harbor_, l'étrange et envahissante impression de pouvoir régurgiter à tout moment du sang continua de se faire ressentir. Le trou créait par l'obus de la perte avait finalement réussi à faire fuir le courage que j'avais rassemblé ces derniers mois. Le cœur endolori coincé au fond de la gorge, j'étais prête à le vomir ou l'aider à fuir l'angoisse qui m'habitait depuis notre départ de Seattle. Et cette douleur n'avait rien de comparable avec le fait de se retrouver sous une semi-remorque ou la lame d'un couteau à viande.

_Huit jours..._

Huit jours, c'était finalement tout ce que j'avais pu supporter depuis la sortie du centre, avant de pouvoir ressentir la douleur me dévorait les entrailles.

Huit jours à ressentir une certaine fierté de m'en être sortie.

_Seulement_ huit jours pour finalement renouer avec mes angoisses chroniques.

Teddy appelé à témoigner dans le rallongement d'une détention, il ne me rejoindrait que ce soir. Et sans lui, j'avais l'impression d'être incomprise, et mentalement de devoir me mettre sous camisole pour ne pas avoir à évacuer toutes ces pensées qui me broyaient de l'intérieur. Il m'était interdit de faire le moindre faux pas devant ceux qui avait tant misé dans ma thérapie, au risque pour moi de me laisser me déchirer silencieusement.

_Des questions, encore des questions, toujours des questions._

Les questions m'explosaient les méninges.

_Edward..._

Avec lui, j'avais le luxe d'être moi même sans le voir me juger ou s'éloigner.

Je ne cessais de ruminer sur la possibilité que finalement tout ne se passe comme nous l'avions prévu. Avant même que nous ne le retrouvions, j'avais toujours pensé que Jesse était un homme inattaquable, trop méticuleux et sûr de lui pour qu'on puisse un jour le foutre toute une vie en cellule. Cet enfoiré m'avait montré son visage pendant près de cinq heures.

_Combien de temps avait-il prémédité chaque minute de son massacre ?_

_C'était insensé, et si foutrement stupide de notre part de parier autant dans ce procès !_

Il nous avait anéantis, démolis jusqu'à la moelle, pour s'assurer que nos dires n'aient aucune valeur. Nous n'avions rien de bon à espérer. Ce cirque ne servirait qu'à l'amuser lui, jouir des dégâts qu'il avait causés.

_Cet enfoiré pensait avoir plein pouvoir sur la vie, et nous n'étions finalement que ses putains de pantins qui lui servaient à se divertir..._

"Je crois que je vais vomir" fus-je prise d'une convulsion

Charlie ordonna au chauffeur de s'arrêter alors que nous abordions une voie rapide. Nous en sortions aussitôt pour que la voiture puisse s'arrêter sur la route qui menait vers les hauteurs. Jake m'aida à sortir et mon ventre ne fit que se vider de notre repas de la veille. Le supplice me nouait toujours les tripes et mon cœur était toujours au fond de ma gorge. Toujours envahie de cette même détresse qui avait suivi les massacres.

Mon père me tendit de l'eau pour me rincer la bouche et nous repartions aussi vite pour l'hôtel.

_Ce n'était que le début..._

Les mêmes rapaces devant le _Hyatt_, je fus soulagée de récupérer ma clé à la réception. J'avais besoin de dormir et mes antidépresseurs m'aideraient à me fuir quelques heures. A l'intérieur de l'immense suite, je jetais mon sac à l'entrée après y avoir récupérer le pirate d'Edward et la couverture qu'avait cousu maman de nos souvenirs de vacances. Trois ans sans elle et j'étais heureuse de pouvoir y ressentir encore le mélange de son lait de coco et de son parfum de freesia. La housse dans laquelle je la rangeais y était pour beaucoup. Je les laissais tomber à mes pieds, quand une hallucination voila subitement mon regard.

_J'étais pourtant certaine qu'aucune substance quelle qu'elle soit et que j'aurais pu avaler les huit dernières heures, puisse provoquer une telle vision !_

Je reculais d'un pas, le regard troublait cette fois par le flot de larmes qui remonta, et mes mains qui étouffaient un sanglot. Je ne pouvais pas m'égarer dans une vision aussi claire.

Pas alors que je m'apprêtais à confronter Jesse.

Pas après les putain de six derniers mois à les combattre.

Pourtant elle était là.

Plus claire que jamais.

Plus puissante que les précédentes.

Malin persécuteur, mon esprit visualisait avec détail ma meilleure amie. Son parfum que je sentais de là où je me trouvais...et...et ses bras qui m'encerclaient solidement les épaules.

"Je suis là ma puce"

Ma dernière hallucination sensorielle orchestrée par cet enfoiré avait pris pour cible Edward. Et aujourd'hui, il n'avait pas choisi sa cible au hasard. Il l'utilisait elle. Celle que je n'avais pas vue pendant près de sept mois, celle que je tentais vainement de joindre pour m'excuser. Il connaissait mieux que quiconque mes faiblesses pour me décimer toujours plus douloureusement. Et malgré l'idée consciente de fantasmer à cette seconde, je ne pus me résigner à l'enlacer à mon tour. J'avais besoin d'elle pour supporter cette énième épreuve, au risque de voir Jesse me l'enlevait brutalement. Je m'allégeais sur son épaule du poids des larmes accumulées ces derniers mois par son absence, plus encore en écoutant encore et encore son répondeur m'annoncer à sa place, que je n'avais plus rien à faire dans sa vie. Éreintée, j'eus conscience quelques secondes d'être transportée, puis de fermer les yeux en ressentant encore ses bras autour de moi.

Perdue dans un brouillard psychique, je me réveillais lorsque je sentis les rayons du soleil venir réchauffer mon bras suspendu au bord du lit. Quelques secondes à réorganiser mes pensées bordéliques et pas très nettes, je relevais les yeux quand j'aperçus les pas de mon père traversaient l'immense chambre pour s'accroupir devant moi. Un sourire étiré dans le coin des lèvres, malgré l'inquiétude qui avait toujours sa place dans son regard, il glissa une main dans mes cheveux pour dégager mon visage.

« J'ai rêvé qu'Angie était là…et qu'elle disait ne pas m'en vouloir…Je sais que je prends le risque que tu me crois encore folle quand je vais te dire ça…mais c'était si intense…J'arrivais même à sentir son parfum »

« Chérie…Angela est vraiment là »

« Papa, tu ne devrais pas alimenter mes délires » me relevais-je, prise d'un léger vertige. « Elle m'en veut et je n'ai plus aucune chance de la revoir »

« Bella »

« Je suis crevée, je crois que je devrais aller prendre une douche avant qu'Erika ne débarque »

« Bella »

« Où est Jake ? »

« Derrière toi »

Je me tournais et bondissais subitement hors du lit en découvrant ma meilleure amie, endormie entre Paul et Jake.

« Angie ! » m'étonnais-je un peu trop bruyamment.

Je lui sautais littéralement dessus, heureuse et soulagée de savoir que je n'avais pas été prise d'un délire hallucinatoire.

« Putain Bells ! » cria-t-elle surprise dans son sommeil. « Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont bien pu te servir dans cet hospice pour que tu sois aussi grosse ! »

« Ta gueule Weber et fais-moi un gros câlin ! »

Je ne m'étais pas égarée dans une énième illusion préoccupante, et je crois que rien que ça finit par prendre le dessus sur ces retrouvailles inespérées. J'étais sous tension, et ces prochaines semaines me serviraient assurément de test postcure, afin d'évaluer les résultats de celle-ci. Retenue dans l'étau désespéré de mes bras, j'avais besoin de m'assurer qu'elle était bien présente dans cette chambre d'hôtel.

« Une minute, je t'en supplie » réclamais-je alors qu'elle tentait doucement de défaire notre étreinte

Je la remerciais alors qu'elle nous balançait d'un pied à l'autre au beau milieu de la chambre. Le temps pour moi de me rendre compte de la réalité de la scène.

« Est-ce que tu as reçu mes messages ? » finis-je par m'écarter pour mieux la regarder

« Tous...J'ai voulu sauté dans un avion quand Jake m'a appris pour ta sortie de cure, mais j'avais encore un tas de formalité à régler pour qu'on accepte ma demande de continuer le reste du semestre à distance, même chose pour Paul »

Je finis par me rendre compte de l'un de mes meilleurs potes, vexé de ne pas l'avoir salué plutôt. Je délaissais Angela, pour le laisser m'engloutir dans son étreinte.

« As-tu réellement délaissé les blondes californiennes pour supporter mes pleurnicheries ! » souris-je en relevant les yeux vers lui

« Faut croire que je suis aussi taré que ça » rit-il en ébouriffant mes cheveux

« Les gars, vous pouvez nous laisser » demanda Angela

Inquiète de cet air si sérieux qu'elle arborait soudainement, je fis signe à Jake et Paul de sortir en même temps que mon père.

« Pourquoi tu ne m'as appelé ? » m'enquis-je de savoir qu'elle n'était là que pour le procès, qu'elle n'était finalement pas prête à me pardonner

« On a pensé avec les gars que ce serait cool de t'en faire la surprise...Ça manquait de te surprendre comme lorsque je débarquais chez toi sans que tu ne t'y attendes »

Je la ramenais à nouveau contre moi pour m'excuser.

« Tu n'es certainement pas celle que j'aurais dû blâmer dans cette histoire, j'ai complètement pété les plombs et je le regrette profondément » reniflais-je contre son cou

« Nous n'avions jamais eu de secret avant que Renée ne parte...Je pouvais comprendre que tu t'éloignes de Charlie ou des gars, mais nous deux, on ne s'est jamais mentis, on s'est toujours parlé de ce qui nous rendait heureuses ou de ce qui nous faisait honte »

« Je sais »

« Je me suis dit que si je te suivais dans les merdes que tu créais avec les autres, j'aurais au moins un minimum de contrôle sur tes limites...et même si je te l'ai toujours caché, j'ai été très déçue quand j'ai appris que tu étais devenue l'une de ses junkies qui se foutent en l'air dans des endroits glauques »

« Je sais » baissais-je les yeux, honteuse d'être descendue si bas

« J'aurais voulu que tu me parles de Masen avant même que tu ne t'engages dans cette histoire »

« Je sais...mais c'était dangereux pour lui, malgré la confiance aveugle que j'avais en toi...et puis, je craignais que tu ne viennes gâcher ce que je ressentais pour lui, pour me rappeler que ce que nous entretenions était illégal »

« Fréquenter ce type n'était sans doute pas une bonne idée pendant ta période probatoire »

« Je n'ai craqué qu'une seule fois » criais-je lassée de devoir toujours me justifier. « Une seule et unique fois » dis-je plus doucement

« Et c'est déjà beaucoup Bells ! » voulut-elle me bousculer en attrapant mes mains. « De la cocaïne à seize ans ! Et je ne parle pas de tes petits extras tout aussi néfastes ! Je pensais que ce bracelet électronique et cette cure t'avaient au moins servis de leçon ! »

« Alors qu'elle était morte depuis à peine 6mois !...Comment peux-tu dire une chose pareille Angie ! »

_Personne ne comprendrait décidément..._

Elle laissa tomber ses mains, le regard fugitif, consciente de sa maladresse.

« Je suis désolée »

« Je n'ai vraiment pris conscience que tout ça m'était nuisible qu'en quittant l'hôpital en juillet dernier » repris-je en repoussant toute colère tant j'étais à bout de nerfs

« T'y est vraiment entrée sans qu'une quelconque autorité ne t'y oblige ? »

« Je te le jure...je savais que je souffrirais le martyr en abandonnant l'oxycodone et l'alcool, mais j'ai voulu absolument le faire parce que je me suis rendue compte que je vous avais tous troqué pour des choses que je pensais me faire plus de bien que ce que vous étiez capable de faire pour moi, et finalement me rendre compte de mon erreur...Je sais que ça a été long, mais je l'ai fait et j'en suis plutôt fière, parce qu'aujourd'hui je suis déterminée à retrouver une vie saine »

« Comment tu vas ? »

« Bien maintenant que t'es là »

« Imagines un instant que ça ne soit pas le cas »

« Je vais témoigner pour le meurtre de ma mère...J'essaie de faire ces putains d'exercices de self-control que j'ai appris en thérapie...Mais je suis incapable d'occulter la douleur Angie » me plains-je en tirant mes cheveux en arrière

« Qu'est ce qui s'est passé en cure ? »

« Le psy dit que je souffre d'un désordre émotionnel, mon cas est carrément classé dans les personnalités borderline assez complexe, à la limite de la psychose » lui tournais-je le dos, en pouffant de rire.

_Avaler que j'étais dérangée restait pour moi encore difficile…_

_Avaler que sans ces foutues pilules, je pouvais à tout moment perdre tout contrôle…_

« Je suis un traitement, mais...tout ce qui se passe, tout ce bordel en moi, je sens que c'est comme incurable »

_Parce que malgré le temps, les plaies seront toujours aussi vives…_

« Je...Je me sentais comme invincible avant de venir ici, comme prête à démolir ce connard...Mais là, je sais plus, la pute qui le défend va me faire passer pour folle, et si cette salope arrivait à les convaincre que Jesse n'était pas l'homme que j'ai vu violé maman, si elle les convainquait carrément que je sois celle qui ait fait ça...Je veux dire, une vingtaine de pages témoignent de quoi je suis capable quand je suis complètement hystérique »

« Bells »

« Je sais plus » passais-je une main sur mon visage fatigué

« Bells » me rappela-t-elle en attrapant mon visage, pour accrocher mon regard. « Ne t'engages pas sur cette voie, parce que toi et moi savons que ça pourrait réellement te rendre folle !...Tu as été drogué...Droguée et paralysée !...Attachée !...Tu as vu ce connard...Tu as vu ce chien violer Renée, tu l'as vu faire, ne l'oublies pas !...Je t'interdis d'en douter ! Est-ce que tu m'as bien comprise !...Après-demain, je veux que tu regardes cet enfoiré dans les yeux, je veux que tu l'affrontes sans jouer les pleurnicheuses ou les hystériques ! Et je veux que tu décrives chaque geste qu'il a fait pour anéantir Renée, pour l'achever, que tu racontes comment tu l'as vu éventrer Phil lorsqu'il viendra ton tour de témoigner ! Est-ce que tu m'as comprise Swan ? »

J'hochais activement la tête sous mes sanglots apparus pour lui répondre.

Je la contournais et allais récupérer un mouchoir dans mon sac ainsi que mon flacon d'antidépresseurs.

_Comment pouvaient-ils croire que je vais bien quand j'ai recours aux sourires et au calme sur prescription médicale..._

« Bells » vint me rejoindre Angie dans la salle de bains

Dans le reflet de la glace, elle m'étonna alors qu'elle tendait un paquet rouge vers moi.

« Est-ce que tu ne fêtes toujours pas tes anniversaires ? »

_Toujours pas..._

« Tu m'as manqué » fut tout ce que je lui dis

Je me retournais et attrapais le paquet que j'ouvrais doucement pour découvrir un album photo.

_Pas ça Angie, pas maintenant..._

« Elle a peur de son ombre, je m'assois dessus. Elle recopie des sonnets, je télécharge des samples. Elle admire les peintres, je préfère les photographes. Elle ne dit jamais ce qu'elle a sur le cœur, je dis tout haut ce que je pense. Elle n'aime pas les conflits, j'aime que les choses soient bien claires. Elle aime être « _un peu pompette_ », je préfère boire. Elle n'aime pas sortir, je n'aime pas rentrer. Elle ne sait pas s'amuser, je ne sais pas me coucher. Elle n'aime pas jouer, je n'aime pas perdre. Elle a des bras immenses, j'ai la bonté un peu échaudée. Elle ne s'énerve jamais, je pète les plombs. Elle dit que le monde appartient à ceux qui se lèvent tôt, je la supplie de parler moins fort. Elle est romantique, je suis pragmatique. Elle ne peut pas coucher avec un garçon sans être amoureuse, je ne peux pas coucher avec un garçon sans préservatif. Elle a besoin de moi et j'ai besoin d'elle » finis-je par reconnaître l'un des extraits d'Anna Gavalda

« Je trouvais que c'était parfait pour nous résumer »

J'étirais un sourire en feuilletant la première page.

_Le mariage de maman et Phil..._

« Je ne suis celle qui dit tout haut ce que je pense, celle qui préfère boire, celle qui pète les plombs aussi...oh et je suis loin d'être une romantique » passais-je près d'elle pour rejoindre mon lit

Angie m'y suivit pour que l'on puisse tourner les pages ensemble.

« Tu rigoles, il n'y a qu'à voir la façon dont tu parles de Masen »

« Qui est incapable de coucher avec un garçon sans être amoureuse » lâchais-je l'album pour la chevaucher. « Paul t'a fait avalé que ce serait cool de profiter des avantages d'une sexfriend, et toi tu as accepté aussitôt pensant qu'il finirait par tomber amoureux de toi, comme toi qui est folle de lui »

Je pinçais ses joues pour lui faire remarquer ses rougeurs.

« Tu te souviens de cette conversation que nous avions avec Renée, après tu ais décidé d'offrir ta petite fleur à Jake »

« Non ! »

Je cachais mon visage, honteuse d'avoir été à une époque si influencée par cette dévergondée de Lauren.

« Isabella Marie Swan qu'avez-vous fait ! »

« Elle a tellement été déçu »

« Phil a refusé que tu retournes à Forks pour Thanksgiving »

Au souvenir, nous éclations de rire, interrompus par Charlie qui vint éclater notre bulle pour me prévenir de l'arrivée d'Erika.

_Parler d'elle, c'était la faire exister..._

_Garder en mémoire son visage, le son de sa voix..._

Envahie par un léger regain d'assurance, j'allais accueillir mon avocate, chargée de plusieurs chemises en cartons prêtes à craquer. Elle déposa lâchement le tout sur la table ronde du salon, puis vint m'enlacer pour me saluer.

« Comment tu te sens chérie ? »

« Comme veulent que je sois les circonstances »

« Tu verras, tu ne te sentiras jamais aussi forte que lorsque ce bâtard sera déclaré coupable »

« Pas d'espoir Erika » soufflais-je en m'écartant

« N'ai-je pas cessé de raconter ces cinq dernières années à chacun de nos repas de Thanksgiving, le nombre d'enfoirés que j'ai fait condamné à vie ou dont j'ai obtenu une peine de mort…Je sais ce que je fais ma puce…Aujourd'hui, c'est Renée » anticipa-t-elle mes mots alors que j'ouvrais la bouche. « Je sais chérie que nous n'avions jamais pu imaginer qu'elle soit celle pour qui je me bats…mais sois sûre d'une chose, je ne laisserais pas tomber jusqu'à temps que nous obtenions justice » me serra-t-elle contre elle, ses lèvres posées sur mon front

Je l'avais déjà vu dans son rôle d'oratrice pour régler mes précédentes rencontres avec le juge pour mineur. Petit écart dans les procédures criminelles qu'elle préparait. Si déterminée et sauvage. Je n'avais pas à douter d'elle. Particulièrement quand on sait le nombre de procès qu'elle a mené à bien.

_Mais c'était maman...et c'était Jesse..._

Elle m'invita à la rejoindre à table, où elle étala témoignages et autres déclarations.

« Je vais demander à ce que nous soyons seuls pendant cet entretien Charlie…J'ai besoin que Bella ne soit pas influencée par vos présences à tous » désigna-t-elle du regard mon père et mes amis

« Bien »

Ils décidèrent tous de rejoindre la seconde chambre attribuée à mon père, après que chacun m'ait encouragé.

Les mains tremblantes que je tentais de calmer en triturant mon pull, je ne fus jamais aussi vulnérable devant mon avocate. Je sentais déjà que cet entretien allait être compliqué.

« Est-ce que Noah est avec lui ? » lui demandais-je en faisant référence à son associé, qui s'occupait de défendre le cas d'Edward

« Bella, je ne peux rien te dire »

« Je veux juste savoir si il est là »

« Pas encore » me céda-t-elle après avoir soufflé. « Son vol vient d'atterrir » consulta-t-elle sa montre

« Je ne t'ai jamais demandé comment as-tu su pour...nous ? » demandais-je, curieuse

« A New-York, vos mains sous la table...Est-ce que nous pouvons commencer ? »

« Oui »

« Bien…souffles pour l'instant, je ne compte pas encore te demander de me décrire à nouveau ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit-là »

« Pourquoi vais-je devoir le refaire ? Tout est dans le rapport du FBI »

_Je n'avais aucune envie d'y revenir avant l'enregistrement de ma déclaration publique..._

« Oui, mais j'ai besoin que nous y revenions pour revoir quelques détails, rien de préoccupant, je t'assure »

« De quoi allons-nous parler alors ? »

« De ton témoignage vis-à-vis de la relation que vous entreteniez Edward et toi »

« Le parjure me terrifie »

« Tu n'auras pas à parjurer, j'ai préparé ton interrogatoire et je doute que son avocate puisse intervenir après ça…néanmoins, je vais devoir t'attaquer et j'ai besoin que tu puisses être préparé à ça »

« Bien »

**...**

Les souffles réguliers et le silence retrouvé, je me dégageais doucement du lit où Angie, Jake et Paul s'étaient endormis. Je quittais ensuite la chambre et passais lentement près de Charlie, affalé sur l'un des sofas du salon. Paquet de cigarettes dans la poche de mon jean, j'enfilais mes Converses et l'un des sweat que m'avait refilé Edward puis quittais la suite. J'appelais l'ascenseur et fus surprise d'y retrouver Teddy avec un sac de sport. Il souffla aussitôt en apercevant le sang entaché mon regard. Pas une seule larme n'avait coulé depuis la venue d'Erika, mais j'étais éreintée par cette retenue.

« J'avais juste besoin de prendre l'air » lui assurais-je en rattrapant la cigarette que j'avais coincée derrière mon oreille

« Attends-moi ici »

Il me contourna et je le regardais se diriger vers l'une des chambres du grand couloir où il y déposa son sac. Je rappelais l'ascenseur quand il revint près de moi.

« Est-ce qu'ils sont au courant que tu es sortie ? »

« J'ai laissé un mot...je serais de retour dans une vingtaine de minutes » mentis-je

Dans le hall, une hôtesse vint me prévenir qu'une voiture m'attendait devant l'hôtel. Je la remerciais et sous l'œil interrogateur de mon tuteur, je me dirigeais à l'extérieur pour monter dans la Range Rover, dans laquelle m'attendait le chauffeur qui m'escortait.

« 5868 Calmeback Montain » lui indiquais-je

« Où comptes-tu te rendre ? »

« Si je te le dis, tu lui demanderas de s'arrêter...et j'ai besoin d'y aller »

Je ne sais pas si c'était sa journée qui l'avait épuisé, ou de sentir que la mienne l'avait été tout autant, mais il ne dit rien, se contentant seulement d'envoyer un message pour prévenir Charlie qu'il se trouvait avec moi. J'ouvrais la fenêtre et allumais une cigarette alors que nous quittions rapidement l'hôtel où je vis quelques connards me photographier.

Enfoncée dans mon siège, je lançais « _Hometown glory_ » d'Adèle dans mes oreilles, et profitais de la brise qui fit voler mes boucles.

Il fut un temps où mes caprices de petite princesse avait obligé maman à rouler plusieurs heures en pleine nuit pour m'aider à m'endormir.

_Il fut un temps où mes monstres n'étaient pas aussi terrifiant que ceux qui hantent mes nuits aujourd'hui._

_Il fut un temps où mes fantômes n'étaient pas à l'intérieur de moi mais une simple déformation d'une branche ou le craquement du parquet..._

Traversant les paysages de mon enfance, je retrouvais enfin ces images auxquelles je m'accrochais.

_« Maman…maman ! » criais-je en rentrant de Forks. _

_« Hey jeune fille, qu'est ce qui se passe ? » m'arrêta Phil alors que je cherchais maman dans toute la maison_

_« Il faut que je trouve maman, j'ai un truc supra hyper important !»_

_Mon beau-père sourit face à mon excitation débordante, le rassurant par la même occasion._

_« Elle est dans le jardin avec ses orchidées »_

_J'attrapais la main de Phil et le traînait précipitamment à l'extérieur, où maman chantonnait comme à son habitude, les mains dans le terreau de ses plantes. Elle se releva aussitôt pour me recevoir dans ses bras. Si elle tenait à ce que je ne rate tout comme moi aucun de mes rendez-vous avec Charlie, elle détestait malgré tout me savoir voyager seule. _

_« Hey, quelle est la cause de ce sourire aveuglant »_

_« Mademoiselle a un truc super hypra important à te dire » imita cet idiot mon excitation, en sautillant sur place_

_« Je ne fais pas…ça » fis-je aller mon doigt pointé vers lui, de haut en bas. « Et je n'ai pas ce sourire niais » le fusillais-je du regard_

_« Alors qu'est cette bonne nouvelle ? »_

_« Je sais que je m'avance un peu…mais, j'en suis sûre et j'ai fait ce rêve cette nuit où mon nom était carrément cité dans le New-York Times »_

_« Chérie respires et dis-nous de quoi est-ce que tu veux parler »_

_« De Jane Austen bien sûr, de Shakespeare, Maupassant, Baudelaire…Je veux suivre un cursus à Stanford ! » annonçais-je sérieusement_

_« Stanford ? » s'étonna maman. « Que fais-tu de ton premier choix pour Harvard »_

_Je soufflais essoufflée, et allais me poser sur la longue chaise. Tout à coup intimidée de devoir mettre à nu mes sentiments, je fuyais un instant le regard inquiet de maman et Phil._

_« Phil…Phil est là maintenant » relevais-je les yeux vers eux. « Je veux dire que maintenant qu'on vit ici, ensemble…on est bien, je me sens bien avec vous deux…et…et je ne veux pas d'une chambre d'étudiante à des bornes d'ici » frottais-je ma nuque, le rouge aux joues, très mal à l'aise_

_C'était la première fois que j'avouais clairement à Phil, que je l'intégrais dans le top cinq des personnes les plus importantes de ma vie. _

_« C'est encore un exploit pour Phil Dwyer qui fait carton plein avec les rebelles Swan dans la poche ! » commenta ridiculement mon beau-père_

_« Phil ! » criâmes à l'unisson maman et moi_

_Mon beau-père s'approcha pour venir s'assoir près de moi. _

_« Tu ne penses qu'il est un peu tôt pour que tu y penses maintenant...A onze ans, on n'a des préoccupations beaucoup moins sérieuses que ça…et puis les choses changent, dans quelques années tu claqueras la porte de cette maison en jurant ne plus vouloir nous revoir, tu t'enticheras d'un petit con qui t'éloignera de nous»_

_Amusée par son air si paternellement sévère, je l'embrassais avant de rejoindre ma chambre pour informer Angie de mon nouveau premier choix._

Tout ça semble si loin.

Aujourd'hui, tout ce qu'il me reste sont l'atroce douleur du manque, les ecchymoses de la colère et les croûtes de chagrins.

_Tout fonctionnait avant. Tout était à sa place. _

« Tu te fais du mal » me souffla Teddy

« C'est tout ce que je suis bonne à faire » marmonnais-je alors que nous abordions les vallées

Peut-être que je n'étais que du gâchis.

Que je n'étais plus faite pour le bonheur.

Que ma place se retrouvait dans cet enfer qu'était devenu mon univers.

Que la noirceur était là je me sentais le mieux.

Que j'ai fini par apprécier cette douleur lancinante.

Que j'avais fini par apprécier la compagnie de Jesse.

Que j'étais l'une de ces stupides gosses qui aimaient voir son sang jaillir de ses poignets.

Que ça me plaît de flirter avec le danger.

Que les autres avaient raison.

Que je finirais par tomber de la corde sensible sur laquelle je tanguais depuis trop longtemps.

« Arrêtez-vous là » ordonnais-je au chauffeur plusieurs mètres avant notre destination

Je sautais hors de la voiture, suivi de Teddy. Je demandais à l'homme de nous attendre ici.

_Ce chemin vers les hauteurs, Phil me l'avait fait remonté des centaines de fois pour brûler quelques foutues calories. _

« Peut-être que je ne pourrais jamais tourner la page »

« Simplement parce que tu ne le veux pas » marcha près de moi Teddy

« Peut-être que j'ai creusé beaucoup trop profondément mon trou pour pouvoir remonter » répliquais-je

« Ou que tu refuses d'emprunter l'échelle que nous t'avons envoyé »

J'esquissais un sourire, amusée par sa répartie.

« Tu ne peux pas tout réparer »

Il arqua un sourcil, curieux de savoir ce que je pouvais bien insinuer.

« Tu es quelqu'un de bien Teddy, de profondément bon...Je t'ai vu t'investir bien plus que ce que font certains éducateurs, pour à tout prix réparer ce qu'on fait les enfoirés qui nous ont démolis »

« Bells » voulut-il m'interrompre dans mes louanges

« Laisses moi finir...je sais que tu détestes qu'on fasse l'éloge du beau et fort Teddy Holligan, mais il faut que je te le dise...Je sais à quel point tu es déterminé et résolu à sortir de ma vie quand je serais définitivement débarrassée de toute cette merde...mais, je ne suis pas comme les autres dont tu es occupé jusqu'à aujourd'hui...et je n'ai probablement pas à me plaindre plus que Aly qui a été violé par son connard de père pendant dix ans ou Keira qu'on a foutu sur un trottoir à quinze ans et qui a fini sous amphétamines...mais je ne suis pas comme elles, tu n'arriveras pas à colmater les plaies »

« Et pourquoi pas ? »

« Parce que je suis enchaînée à Jesse, et que je ne pourrais jamais m'en séparer »

« Aucune chaîne n'est indestructible »

« Ta foi en la vie est exaspérante Holligan » ris-je, épuisée de lui faire entendre raison

« J'ai foi en toi et en la nana qui a traversé seule les portes d'un service psychiatrique situé pas très loin, il y a quelques mois »

« Je suis amoureuse d'un connard capable de me faire croire que je suis quelqu'un de bien »

« Pourquoi le décevoir en rappelant tes vieux démons alors ? »

« Parce qu'avec lui je m'éloigne d'elle et je ne veux pas »

« Ton deuil n'est donc qu'une question d'envie ? »

J'expirais bruyamment, constatant que je ne cessais de balloter entre la colère et la résignation.

« Elle s'est battue pour que j'ai une vie à la hauteur de mes rêves »

« Et tu veux aujourd'hui tout foutre en l'air parce qu'elle n'est plus là ! » me coupa-t-il

« Rien n'a plus de sens sans elle »

« Ça en avait il y a encore hier...Tu es encore juste un peu fragile, obtenir la condamnation de Jesse sera peut-être le point final de tout cet enfer »

« Pourquoi ça le serait ? Ça ne me la ramènera pas ! »

« C'est cette vendetta qui te détruit...une fois que tu obtiendras justice, que tu ne seras plus aveuglée par ta vengeance, tu pourras enfin avancer...ça ne la ramènera pas, mais tu l'auras aidé à reposer en paix...Ce n'est pas au final ce que tu crois depuis tout ce temps, que son âme, elle et celle de Phil sont aussi tourmentées que la tienne ? »

_Et si vengeance rimait avec délivrance..._

« Elle a emmené avec elle tout ce qu'il y avait de bon en moi » lui fis-je face « Je ne suis plus la même et vous vous voilez tous la face en imaginant que je peux redevenir cette gamine invulnérable, et épanouie »

« Bells »

« Je ne suis pas forte Teddy ! Je ne veux pas être forte...je suis cette pétasse qu'est la lâcheté, je trompe mon monde pour pouvoir me cacher et me souiller l'esprit...Je les ai délaissé et je n'ai eu aucun scrupule à les trahir »

« T'es tarée Swan, bipolaire et marginale, tes émotions sont décuplées et tu réagis au quart de tour à la moindre petite tempête »

« Holligan ! » le poussais-je, malgré tout pas outrée

« Un jour tu veux en finir et la seconde d'après tu veux t'installer dans une petite vie tranquille »

« Je fais quoi alors ? Je m'enchaîne dans une cave dès que je me sens vulnérable »

Il passa un bras par-dessus mes épaules et nous reprîmes notre marche.

« Tu gères en te répétant que c'est passager...Rien n'est éternel, les émotions sont éphémères »

Prête à lui répliquer que mon enfer n'avait aucune limite, je m'arrêtais face au théâtre de mes cauchemars.

« Bella ! » me blâma mon protecteur

Les bannières de la police interdisaient toujours l'accès. Je n'avais qu'une hâte c'est que je puisse l'intégrer de nouveau. Me ré-imprégner de la pureté, de la naïveté de ma putain d'enfance que je crevais tant de retrouver. Teddy coinça mon bras dans sa main alors que je m'apprêtais à grimper le portail.

« Non ! »

« J'en ai besoin » le suppliais-je

« Non ! Tu te fais volontairement du mal et tout ça pourquoi ?! »

« Pour confronter cet enfoiré ! Je ne suis qu'une petite gamine qui joue les victimes pleurnicheuses...Je ne veux pas que ça arrive lors du procès, je ne veux pas exposer mes faiblesses à ce bâtard...Et revivre cette nuit-là, ça m'aidera à le confronter, à convaincre le jury »

« Ne comptes pas là-dessus Swan ! Tu ne feras qu'alimenter tes putains de délires psychotiques et ton témoignage n'aura plus aucune valeur PUISQU'ON T'ENFERMERA ! »

« Cette maison m'appartient, j'y entrerais que tu le veuilles ou le non ! » rageais-je contre lui

« J'y mettrais le feu avant que t'y mettes les pieds »

« Je te foutrais un procès au cul ! »

« Je t'en prie Swan, tu tiens trop à moi » haussa-t-il les épaules en pouffant

Profondément fatiguée, je tirais mes cheveux en arrière comme pour chasser mes pensées fumeuses.

_Je n'en pouvais plus..._

Teddy me relâcha et j'allais m'asseoir sur le carré de pelouse d'une des résidences pour allumer une autre cigarette. Mon tuteur m'en piqua une et retomba en arrière pour s'allonger près de moi. Je l'imitais en rejetant une bouffée, bousculée une énième fois par le souvenir de nos innombrables soirées passées sur la terrasse avec maman ou Phil à discuter projet à la belle étoile.

« Je n'ai pas envie que tu partes » me tournais-je vers mon ami

« Mon boulot est loin d'être terminé »

« Et après ? Tu appelles une fois de temps pour demander quelques nouvelles »

« Swan serais-tu en train de m'avouer que je te manquerais ? »

« T'as raison » relevais-je les yeux vers le ciel sombre mais dégagé. « Je ne suis qu'une putain de tarée...Tu es pire que ce bracelet électronique que je portais avant de te rencontrer »

« Je suis celui qui t'insuffles de l'espoir, un peu de respect petite insolente »

« On a fêté mon anniversaire ensemble » relevais-je le bras pour me rappeler du bracelet en cuir où y était cousu un phénix

« Et Thanksgiving »

« Noël »

« Tu ne te débarrasseras pas de moi comme ça Swan...je suis aussi coriace que tes démons »

* * *

><p>Jour J<p>

« L'homme est le plus cruel de tous les animaux. Il est le seul capable d'infliger une douleur à ses congénères sans autre motif que le plaisir »

Mark Twain

Installée sur une des chaises hautes qui faisaient face au grand miroir de la salle de bains, Chlo tentait de démêler mes cheveux sans trop de perte.

« J'avais oublié la jungle qu'est cette tignasse »

« Cette tignasse t'a manqué » lui affirmais-je. « Je suis sûre que tu te sens totalement inutile et pas du tout créative avec Miley ou Pink »

Dans la chambre, Elena et Lola débattaient sur les dizaines de robes que j'avais apporté, ajoutées à celles que ma styliste avait amené avec elle. Le défi du jour étant de faire une première bonne impression, afin que le jury puisse prendre sérieusement en considération ma plainte, et ne pas se référer simplement à mes frasques judiciaires et mes troubles mentaux. Visiblement, je ne mesurais pas assez l'importance que pouvait avoir la longueur du robe, ou encore sa couleur. Elena se vantait déjà de pouvoir me sauver de mon ignorance. Angie s'était installée sur l'un des lavabos pour me raconter sa vie d'étudiante - _simple prétexte pour m'éloigner de mes pensées anxiogènes_ – tout en vernissant mes pieds. J'avais tout tenté sans succès pour éteindre mes incessantes réflexions. Je m'étais même mise à écouter ces bruits qu'appelait musique _Skrillex_. En vain. La seule solution pour expulser tout ce bordel cataclysmique fut de me retrouver face à l'un des sacs de sable de la salle de sport de l'hôtel. J'avais insisté pour m'y retrouver seule, afin de pouvoir me relâcher complètement. Évacuer toutes mes pulsions qui me poussaient sans cesse vers des retrouvailles avec mes anciennes habitudes d'alcoolique junkie, et que personne ne puisse s'apercevoir de mes réels états d'âmes toujours si profondément noirs.

_Étais-je un cas pathologiquement incurable ou n'avais-je simplement pas finit de guérir ? Je n'en avais aucune idée !_

J'avais juste l'impression de me retrouver au même point qu'il y a deux ans. Totalement perdue dans un tunnel dont je n'en voyais pas le bout. Sous mon pull étendu sur mes jambes, j'essayais tant bien que mal de masquer ou au moins de contrôler ces putains de tremblements qui pourraient me trahir. Je ne sais quelle raison parmi les centaines qui me rendaient si nerveuse, laquelle me tiraillaient tant les tripes. Une énième fois, le goût du sang se fit sentir dans ma bouche. Penchée par-dessus la cuvette des toilettes, je n'avais cessé de vomir ces deux derniers jours mon angoisse. Une chute de tension avait même obligé Charlie a appelé un médecin qui m'avait inutilement conseillé de beaucoup manger et de me reposer.

_Ouais, quelle bonne idée ! Si seulement je ne m'apprêtais pas à témoigner contre l'assassin de mes parents ! Connard !_

J'étais littéralement terrorisée à quelques heures de la première audience, où nous assisterons à la première déclaration publique de Jesse. J'avais...j'avais juste envie de pouvoir m'enfermer dans la salle de bains. Là où je pourrais probablement boire tout le minibar et pourquoi pas m'évader à l'aide des petites fantaisies d'un bon dealer. Je savais que ce n'était pas la meilleure chose que de penser aux bienfaits qui pourraient m'aider à mettre en veille mon esprit...Je ne devrais probablement le faire après six mois d'abstinence...mais...j'avais besoin de tout ce qui pouvait m'aider à me fuir. J'étais fatiguée, complètement éreintée de devoir chaque fois devoir lutter, encore et toujours, contre ce dont j'avais réellement besoin. Quoique qu'on essaye de me faire croire, quoique j'essaie de penser...je n'étais ni digne de confiance, ni digne d'être aimé. La Bella que j'essayais tant d'étouffer au fond de mes tripes, crevait juste d'envie d'envoyer tout foutre en l'air, hurler que je n'avais pas besoin d'eux. Ce n'est pas eux ma famille, c'est elle ! C'est ELLE !

_Seulement elle..._

Je n'avais pas besoin de leur putain de compassion et puis à quoi bon espérer. Il n'y avait plus rien à retirer de mes cendres.

_Ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que mes fantômes ne viennent me recouvrir totalement de leur enveloppe noire et que je ne sois plus capable de me défendre..._

Pour l'ouverture du procès, presque tout le monde était là. Quelques amis de mes parents avaient eu vent de mon lieu de résidence temporaire et étaient venu me rendre visite afin de m'encourager. J'avais la nette impression de revivre la veillée funèbre organisait par mon père quelques jours après mon retour à Forks. Tous là à me dire que j'étais forte et capable d'y arriver.

_La compassion était quelque chose de si...ridicule, foutrement énervant !_

Mes capacités à convaincre douze jurés de la culpabilité de Jesse, m'importait peu à cet instant. Encore une fois, mon déni refit surface et je ne pouvais acceptais l'idée que je m'apprêtais à témoigner pour le _meurtre_ de ma mère. Son meurtre. Très jeune, je m'étais préparée à l'idée de la perdre. Dans vingt ou trente ans. Le temps que je puisse m'épanouir pleinement grâce à elle. Le temps de l'aimer, puis de la détester, de m'éloigner puis de revenir. Le temps pour moi d'avancer doucement vers la sagesse de l'âge et de pouvoir un soir me poser sur le balcon de ma maison d'enfance, et de tourner les pages remplis de nos souvenirs. Seize années. Seulement seize années. Ce n'était pas assez pour que les souvenirs soient plus nostalgiques que douloureux.

J'essayais de repousser la déferlante de chagrin qui m'exposait à une autre crise de larmes, et un flot de souvenirs déchirants. Les souvenirs de cet enfer, eux sont nets et limpides. Ils s'imposent toujours dans ma tête, pour me vider de mes meilleures années, de mon enfance dont je ne ressens plus la délicieuse saveur de l'innocence. Jesse a tout brûlé, et la volonté de mettre un terme à cet enfer n'était pas assez profonde pour que je puisse définitivement abandonner le passé. Parce que le feu était continuellement là. Parce la haine renouvelle indéfiniment son poison en moi.

Paumée dans les souvenirs d'étudiante d'Angela, je vis celle-ci s'arrêtait, les yeux relevés derrière moi. Je me tournais et loupais un battement alors que Knox, le manager de Phil se trouvait dans ma salle de bains. A l'aube du massacre, mes liens me retenaient toujours aussi solidement d'après la déclaration de Knox et je n'avais pas pu me rendre compte de sa présence alors qu'il se débattait avec les nœuds.

Sans un mot, le regard aussi submergé que le mien, il approcha pour venir me ramener brutalement contre lui.

"Knox, tu vas abîmer tout ce que je me démène à faire" le réprimanda Chlo

Il refusa de me lâcher et je fus tout aussi incapable de m'en défaire. Recluse à Forks, j'avais coupé tout contact avec tout ce qui touchait de près ou de loin à la vie que j'avais avant _ces_ cinq dernières heures. J'avais appris par les médias qu'il s'était lui aussi retirer quelques mois, sévèrement touché par la découverte des cadavres.

"Knox, on va prendre du retard" le rappela ma maquilleuse

Il finit par lui obéir et toujours sans un mot, il m'embrassa le front avant de sortir et de prévenir mes proches qu'il fumerait une cigarette sur le balcon. Knox été appelé à témoigner dans quelques semaines, pour confirmer mon innocence.

Comme chaque fois que j'y venais, je m'empêchais de penser que ce procès pourrait se retourner contre moi.

C'était juste…_insensé !_

Perturbée par son arrivée, je me retournais malgré tout vers la glace pour que Chlo reprenne son chignon.

"Bella" m'appela Angie

Je refusais de lui répondre, et ne lutter plus pour m'enfoncer sous ma carapace. Ils n'ont aucune idée des centaines de poignards qui me transcendent les organes à cet instant. Ils s'attendent tous à ce que je raconte ce qu'il s'est passé, sans penser une seule seconde qu'il m'ait impossible de mettre des mots sur ce que j'ai vu.

_Est-ce vraiment nécessaire finalement que je m'obstine tant à le voir mourir ? Pouvais-je troquer sa mort pour qu'on me les rende ? C'était absurde !_

Chlo donna une dernière touche de mascara à mon regard et je souris à mon reflet. Avec peu de travail, elle avait réussi à effacer chaque cicatrices invisibles aux autres, mais si flagrantes à mes yeux, et qui semblaient comme marquer ma peau des milliards de larmes que j'avais versées. Mes cheveux domptés autour d'un énorme bun, j'étais satisfaite de l'air angélique qu'arrivait à me donner le chignon strict, et le maquillage subtil qui pouvait rappeler mon jeune âge. J'avais trop souvent l'habitude de me croire beaucoup plus âgé. Entre mon arythmie cardiaque, mes souffles au cœur, mon hypertension, et mes délires psychiques, j'étais aussi rouillée que ma grand-mère. Glissée dans une robe en popeline de coton stretch blanc - _la pureté incarnée_ - Lola m'enfila ensuite le petit perfecto pastel très sobre. Je sortais mon pendentif de mon soutien-gorge pour l'exposer par-dessus mes vêtements, avant de me percher sur mes compensées Dior que me laça Angie autour de la cheville. Elena me demanda de faire quelques pas pour mieux examiner l'allure que j'avais. L'accoutrement validé, le retour de Knox vida la pièce.

L'ex manager de Phil s'approcha. Mon regard ancré au sien, je fus submergée aussitôt par le reflet des souvenirs.

L'instant était irréel.

Pareil cauchemar était inconcevable. Intolérable.

_Etait-il si facile de basculer du rêve à l'enfer ?_

_Etait-il si facile de perdre des personnes, des choses qui vous ont forgé ? _

_Les choses qu'on croit si solide sont-elles finalement qu'éphémères ?_

_Qu'est ce qui clochait tant dans le bonheur pour que tout finisse par toujours disparaître ?_

Ma main dans la sienne, il la releva pour remarquer le solitaire que je portais. Cette perle, c'est nous qui l'avions choisi lors d'une après midi chez Bvlgari. Quelques jours avant que Phil ne demande à maman de l'épouser sur une pirogue à Venise.

Je savais que c'était malsain de porter la bague de fiançailles de maman, mais c'était comme le reste, j'avais besoin de porter les choses qui lui appartenaient. C'était juste...nécessaire.

« Regardes toi Swan...qui dirait que tu es la tarée d'une toute petite ville de Washington »

Je relevais les yeux pour voir apparaître mon tuteur, fringué d'un complet noir. Knox me relâcha et j'allais réajuster son col.

« Où étais-tu ? Ça fait des heures que je me tortille sur cette putain de chaise...Merde Holligan, est-ce que c'est la première fois que tu portes une chemise ! »

« Et bien la dernière fois ! » maugréa-t-il en relevant le menton pour que je resserre sa cravate

Prêts, Teddy ouvrit la marche alors que nous le suivions tous tel un cortège funèbre.

_Impossible d'échapper_ _à l'impression de les enterrer à nouveau !_

Erika, et les trois drôles de dames qui m'ont arrangé s'engagèrent dans le premier ascenseur. Charlie, Jake, Paul, Angela, Teddy et moi prenions le second. Knox tenant fermement ma main dans la sienne. A l'extérieur de l'hôtel, Zac et les renforts qu'il a fait appeler, s'occupaient d'ouvrir le passage parmi la vingtaine de paparazzis qui m'assaillait avant que je ne puisse me cacher dans la Range Rover qui nous attend. A la quête de mes larmes sur papier glacé, leur insensibilité m'écœurait et j'ai du mal à imaginer que leurs torchons feront jubiler le chien que je m'apprête à affronter.

Nous arrivions au tribunal vers treize heures quinze. Le détecteur de métaux passé, j'abandonnais un instant mon self-control lorsque j'aperçus ce petit connard de Masen enlaçait une salope, qui fourrait ses pattes sous sa veste. Les boucles cuivrées qu'il commençait à porter quelques jours plus tôt avaient totalement disparus. Les cheveux courts plaqués façon _Mad Men_, ses Ray-Bans ne réussirent à pas cacher les ecchymoses qu'il arborait depuis son dernier combat.

Plantée à quelques centimètres de lui, je luttais pour ne pas dégager cette salope et m'engouffrer dans son étreinte de malabar.

_C'était lui ma putain de force, sans lui, j'étais totalement démunie..._

« Bonjour Candy Apple » me salua Emmett, son épaule dans une écharpe

C'était un surnom qu'il m'avait attribué l'année dernière, pour se moquer de mes rougeurs qu'il trouvait à croquer.

« Félicitations pour le Vince Lombardi, comment Rose a pris ta proposition ? »

« Elle m'a giflé...deux fois » sourit-il . « Quand je lui ai dit que le mariage aurait lieu au Descando Garden , elle m'a giflé, encore une fois, mais a finit par accepter »

Je ris avec lui, touchée par le couple idyllique qu'ils formaient à eux deux.

« Tu lui as foutu une trouille d'enfer avec ce plaquage, je suppose que c'était sous le coup de l'émotion » me moquais-je gentiment

« Swan, cette écharpe ne m'empêche pas de t'envoyer sur ce lustre »

Je lui offrais un sourire angélique, pour m'excuser. Emmett réussit à détourner mon attention juste quelques minutes, avant que je ne perçoive l'inquiétude dans son regard.

« Dernière ligne droite » pinça t-il mon nez dans un geste fraternel. « Ed m'a dit que vous aviez décidé de débarquer à L.A une fois que ce cirque médiatique sera terminé »

J'étirais un sourire nerveux en coin.

« On n'a aucune garantie d'en sortir indemne » ne pus-je m'empêcher de marmonner

Lassée de m'apitoyer sur mon sort, j'interrogeais finalement Emmett sur l'identité de la nana qu'enlaçait mon petit ami.

« Kate, l'une des frangines de Sarah »

Je m'étonnais de connaître l'existence de sa famille. Edward n'en avait jamais parlé.

Malgré le pic de jalousie qui me titillait, j'essayais de faire preuve de compassion.

« Comment il va ? »

« Il n'a pas dit un mot depuis que tu es partie...Tu le connais, il a besoin de se fermer pour ne pas perdre le contrôle »

Edward finit par se détacher de sa belle-sœur, et vint nous rejoindre. Trop entourés, je me contentais de lui adresser un petit sourire malgré tout forcé.

« Le juge pourrait mettre fin à l'audience juste après l'interrogatoire de monsieur McDonald...si ce n'est pas le cas, ne le regardez pas si il vous rend mal à l'aise, adressez vous au jury sans occulter les détails, prenez votre temps pour leur laisser le temps d'assimiler les choses, il arrivera que vous sentiez que je vous agresse lorsque vous témoigneriez, je tiens juste à devancer les questions de la défense » - lui rappela Noah

Edward hocha simplement la tête avec assurance.

Erika nous incita à rejoindre l'intérieur de la salle d'audience afin que nous puissions nous installer. Aussi prête que je pouvais l'être, j'intégrais le grand tribunal où les places d'audience sont bondées de monde. Tous attirés par une curiosité malsaine de savoir où étaient les positions des corps, ou les derniers mots prononcés par Phil. Parmi la foule, une équipe de journalistes vérifiaient leurs équipements afin d'avoir le bon angle pour réussir à capter quelques larmes ou une étincelle de compassion dans le regard de l'accusé. Le but pédagogique de cette médiatisation m'échappait encore, mais savoir que je pourrais arracher publiquement le sourire de mon bourreau m'aide à accepter leurs présences. Au premier rang s'installait mes proches qui déposèrent un dernier baiser sur ma tempe, avant l'heure fatidique. Pour la première fois, je découvrais que Jesse ne sera qu'à quelques mètres de moi. Absent pour le moment, je reconnais dans les tribunes sa petite pute de fiancée – _défrayant la une des journaux depuis l'arrestation de son petit ami _– et qui affiche fièrement ses rondeurs de future maman. Comme si c'était bon pour l'humanité, qu'elle puisse transmettre et perpétuer la race infectée du père. Cette pétasse vint brutalement s'avancer vers moi alors que je ne bougeais pas, aucunement effrayée par cette attaque.

« Comment osez-vous lui infliger une telle humiliation alors qu'il va être père ! » osa-t-elle me hurler au visage

Deux policiers vinrent aussitôt l'appréhender avant qu'elle ne me touche. Malgré l'envie de lui rétorquer que si j'étais elle, je me débarrasserais du monstre qu'elle enfantait, je m'abstins et la laissais se débattre contre les deux gardiens qui lui ordonnaient de retrouver son calme au risque d'être virée du procès.

« Bella » m'appela Erika

Plantée à soixante centimètres de sa chaise, je relevais instinctivement la tête quand une grande porte grinça à plusieurs mètres devant moi. Déchaîné, mon sang pulsa fortement contre mes tempes jusqu'à me rendre instable sur mes pieds. Je repliais aussitôt mes poings contre ma robe, mes mains réagissant trop vivement à l'entrée de mon bourreau. Accompagné de son avocate, son visage presque enfantin contrastait avec l'horreur de ses actes. Je sais que cet air angélique pourrait lui éviter toute condamnation.

_Qui oserait imaginer qu'un tel visage puisse être à l'origine des pires barbaries..._

Vêtu d'un costard noir mal ajusté, il traversa l'allée qui l'amena au banc des défenseurs.

« Bella » me rappelle Erika, en tirant sur mon bras.

J'étais incapable de décrocher mon regard qu'il évitait soigneusement. Je sais. Je sens que tout ça, cette espèce et putain de gêne n'est que feinte pour paraître innocent.

Ce bâtard embrassa sa putain qui se jeta à son cou puis se retourna vite pour prendre place. Il me voyait, pire encore, il ressentait cette terreur qui me broyait tant de l'intérieur...et je me haïssais de lui donnait tant satisfaction.

« Bella, s'il te plaît ! » insista mon avocate, en m'obligeant à prendre place

Je détournais finalement les yeux, pour m'installer près d'Edward. Les yeux fixés sur ses mains, mon petit ami lissait inlassablement les plis de son jean. Je ne l'avais sans doute jamais vu dans un tel état d'anxiété. Sa mâchoire crispée semblait contenir tous éclats de voix. Il n'avait pas levé les yeux une seule seconde vers son tortionnaire et je ne sus si ça devait m'inquiéter qu'il n'ait pas le courage ou l'envie de le faire.

« Tu me manques » soufflais-je, les yeux vissés sur mes mains liées pour essayer de retrouver la sensation qu'avait la poigne de mon petit ami autour d'elles

_Cette distance était irrespirable!_

« Tu me manques » répéta-t-il en crochetant discrètement son petit doigt avec le mien

Nous nous séparâmes et nous levâmes lorsque l'un des gardiens annonça l'entrée du juge.

_Le théâtre des trois dernières années pouvaient commencer avec l'entrée en jeu de l'acteur principal et auteur de tout ce drame..._

L'audience débuta très rapidement et nous pûmes observer Jesse marcher jusqu'au banc des témoins. Dans le camp des accusateurs, Erika fut la première à devoir l'interroger.

_Sa voix. Je ne l'avais pas entendu depuis cette nuit-là. _

A peine plus audible qu'un murmure, il fit le serment de dire toute la vérité...rien que la vérité.

_Depuis combien de temps_ _poser sa main droite sur cette bible n'avait plus aucune valeur..._

Comme si c'était possible, mon cœur battit plus fort sous ma poitrine, prêt à rompre ses liens. Les souvenirs surgirent aussitôt, me rappelant ses doigts froids récupéraient mes larmes sur mon visage pour y goûter et cette voix...cette voix douce et mélodieuse me promettre l'enfer.

« Je vais vous demander de parler près du micro monsieur McDonald afin que notre greffière puisse enregistrait clairement votre déclaration »

« Oui madame »

« Opérateur dans un centre d'urgence, vous vivez à New-York depuis deux ans avec votre petite amie, c'est cela ? » débuta très rapidement mon avocate

« Oui »

« C'est tout à votre honneur d'intervenir lors de situations d'urgence »

« C'est pour cela que je m'obstine à plaider l'innocence m'dame »

Erika se contenta de sourire en feuilletant quelques pages du dossier qu'elle récupéra sur notre table. Elle fit signe en même temps au gardien de faire rouler un écran plasma de cent vingt-sept centimètres jusqu'au centre du tribunal. Près de la table, où les quelques pièces à conviction étaient rassemblées. Je récupérais mes lunettes de vue dans ma pochette.

« Avant le meurtre de votre mère et votre petite sœur ainsi que le supposé suicide »

« Objection votre honneur ! » cria aussitôt la pétasse qui défendait cet enfoiré. « Maître Calvin fait intervenir des faits qui n'ont pas lieu d'être évoqué dans ce tribunal, tout en doutant d'un verdict qui a été donné il y a plusieurs années »

« La présentation de l'accusé est nécessaire votre honneur, afin que le jury puisse avoir tous les éléments et mieux connaître monsieur McDonald »

Erika savait parfaitement qu'évoquer le passé de Jesse, et mettre en doute son implication dans le massacre de sa famille, pourrait certainement jouer en notre faveur. Non autorisée à le faire, je savais malgré tout que cette déclaration interrompue inciterait le jury à la curiosité.

J'avais appris il y a quelques mois que les agents de Calihan s'intéressaient de plus près à ce qui pourrait être le premier meurtre de cet enfoiré. Le sang-froid avec lequel il avait exécuté nos familles, indiquait clairement qu'il ne s'agissait pas de ses premiers assassinats.

« Objection rejetée » trancha le juge. « Je vous demanderais seulement de survoler simplement cette partie du dossier »

« Avant le double meurtre exécuté par votre père, vous viviez tous les quatre dans la banlieue d'Henderson près de Las Vegas...après avoir empoché votre diplôme, vous avez décidé de suivre un cursus de médecine à l'université de Loma Linda en Californie »

« Oui madame » confirma ce connard sans détourner les yeux

« Pourquoi avoir abandonné au bout de votre troisième année ? Vous aviez de bons résultats »

« L'envie n'y était plus après avoir perdu ma mère et ma petite sœur...j'ai préféré y mettre un terme, avant de décider de reprendre il y a un an »

« Je remarque tout de même que vous avez continué de vivre dans cette maison, malgré cette tragédie »

« Un moyen pour moi de ressentir la présence de ma mère »

« Ou de vous trouvez à quelques bornes de Los Angeles et Phoenix »

Surprise d'apprendre qu'il ne résidait qu'à quelques heures, je suivais mon avocate des yeux alors qu'elle fit apparaître sur l'écran plusieurs traces des allers-retours de ce connard. Cet enfoiré s'était rendu à Long Beach cinq mois avant le massacre de Sarah et Anthony Masen, pour la première fois. Du coin de l'œil, je vis les mains d'Edward s'agitaient aussitôt contre son jean.

_Comment n'avait-on pu pas nous rendre compte que chacun de nos faits et gestes avaient été calculé par cet espèce d'animal assoifé !_

_Penser naïvement que nous étions immunisés contre ce genre de monstre tout droit sorti des séries télés, nous n'avions pas pu sentir le danger s'approcher doucement...et c'était foutrement enrageant de ne pas avoir pu arrêter ce fils de pute !_

« Je vous trouve bien solitaire pour des vacances en amoureux monsieur McDonald » commenta mon avocate, après qu'il ait prétendu s'y être rendu avec sa petite amie de l'époque

Mon attention accaparé par les mains agitées de mon petit ami, je ne pus m'empêcher d'y fixer mon regard alors que la voix de mon avocate ne fut plus qu'un lointain murmure. Le voir ainsi agoniser avec silence était un véritable supplice. Comme lorsque j'avais vu ses soixante dix kilos de peine se déverser chaque soir sur mes genoux. Ne supportant plus de le voir ainsi souffrir, je relevais les yeux vers notre tortionnaire. Son regard qui jusqu'alors accompagnait les pas de Calvin, il vint soudain se connecter au mien. Giflée par ce brutal affrontement, je ne me démontais pas malgré la frénésie qui m'habitait, et ne ciller pas un seul instant.

Peu importe la douleur qui m'étranglait, je m'interdisais de me soumettre à cet espèce de pouvoir pénétrant et destructeur qu'il avait sur moi.

Malgré toute la force que j'y mettais, mon ventre finit par convulser lorsqu'il réussit à me ramener à quelques kilomètres d'ici, où mes pieds étaient immergés dans le sang de mes parents.

Transcendée par son regard pénétrant, à bout de souffle, il exultait discrètement de me savoir tant agoniser déjà aux vingt premières minutes. Le cœur toujours au fond de la gorge, les nœuds dans le creux de mon ventre me faisaient atrocement mal. Malgré tout je fus incapable de me résigner à lui exposer, à lui et aux autres ses putains de larmes traîtresses qui témoigneraient de mes faiblesses. Je n'avais pas le droit de faiblir, d'abandonner...de _les_ abandonner. Jusqu'à son dernier souffle, _elle_ avait lutté et tenté de ravaler chacun de ses sanglots pour ne pas donner satisfaction à ce fils de pute. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser m'anéantir avant de lui rendre justice, de démolir cet enfoiré jusqu'à ce qu'il supplie de mourir.

« Je demanderais aux jurés de garder leur calme lorsque je ferais apparaître à l'écran les scènes de crimes » m'extirpa soudainement Erika de son emprise douloureuse

L'appréhension déchaîna aussitôt mes pulsations et mes doigts vinrent immédiatement crochetaient brutalement les accoudoirs de ma chaise, à l'irruption du corps nu de Sarah totalement mutilé. Malgré l'avertissement de mon avocate, le juge fut obligé d'intervenir pour calmer l'immense remous produit par le jury horrifié. Et au travers de cette agitation, c'est entendre déglutir Edward après qu'il ait fait passer une gorgée de son eau qui me perturba. Son sang-froid inouï et dérangeant était stupéfiant. Son regard ancré au visage de ce fils de pute, je savais que les photos de son enfer étaient dans son champ de vision, je savais que comme moi quelques secondes auparavant les images vinrent faire sauter une à une les sutures de nos plaies. Nous l'avions appréhendé cet instant, ce moment où nous aurions à fermer juste notre gueule pour ne pas offrir la putain de satisfaction à cet enfoiré de percevoir notre profond mal être. Mais rien ne nous avait réellement préparé à...ça.

Face à son impassibilité, je regrettais aussitôt d'avoir été si expressive.

_La vision était insoutenable..._

Je détournais les yeux, incapable de soutenir le regard absent de Sarah. Une main tremblante contre mes lèvres, je retenais celles-ci fermées pour ne pas vomir face à la boucherie qu'était la scène.

« Reconnaissez-vous cette jeune femme Jesse ? »

Difficilement, je relevais les yeux pour jauger son regard...occultant le corps dénaturé de Sarah.

« C'est...c'est difficile...avec tout...tout ce sang » jouit-il encore une fois discrètement de la détresse qui colorait le visage d'Edward, tout en jouant d'un malaise

« Pourtant nous avons retrouvé cela »

Sur l'écran, nous découvrions avec surprise Edward essayait de faire marcher Anthony alors que Sarah assise quelques mètres plus loin encourager leur fils, sur la plage de Long Beach.

_Qu'est ce qui clochait avec notre conscience ? _

_Pourquoi étions-nous si tourmenté lorsque celle de cet enfoiré fermait sa putain de gueule face à ses massacres ?_

_Pourquoi étions-nous habité par la voix sournoise de la culpabilité quand la sienne était muselée par la satisfaction d'avoir pu être si cruel ?_

« Vous reconnaîtrez messieurs dames facilement les boucles blondes de Sarah Masen, violée et éventrée sur son lit quelques mois après qu'elle soit photographiée en compagnie de sa famille...Étrange coïncidence, n'est-ce pas monsieur McDonald ? »

« Je ne suis pas à l'origine de cette prise...Ma petite amie de l'époque, Cassie trouvait la scène attendrissante, une manière pour elle de m'amener à envisager la paternité » se défendit-il toujours avec autant d'assurance

Mon avocate se contenta d'étirer un sourire dans le coin de ses lèvres, visiblement amusée par la répartie de ce chien. Elle pressa une nouvelle fois la télécommande, pour nous permettre de voir une autre photo. Je reconnus celle que nous avait présenté le FBI en juin dernier.

« Une coïncidence, c'est le hasard...Deux, ça devient compromettant pour vous Jesse »

"Cette photo n'est qu'une parmi tant d'autres...J'ai toujours aimé capturer les sourires"

Les yeux à nouveau baissé, nous l'observâmes hésiter un long moment. Une main tremblante tira ses cheveux en arrière, il déglutit bruyamment, le regard embué.

"Il...j'ai perdu ma mère à cause d'un connard qui n'était pas capable d'assumer ses conneries"

Ce fils de pute se tourna vers les jurés pour les toucher de son premier crime magistralement orchestré afin que son pauvre père soit accusé.

_Le jeu de cet enfoiré réussit à m'épater !_

"Mon père battait ma mère jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne puisse plus prononcer un mot...Et chaque fois que je m'apprêtais à riposter, elle se mettait entre nous pour qu'il ne mette pas la main sur ma sœur et moi...Et malgré ça, chaque fois qu'il quittait la maison pour aller travailler, elle retrouvait le sourire et nous disait que pleurer ne changerait rien alors valait mieux profiter de son absence pour passer un moment loin de l'enfer que nous faisait vivre ce connard...Croyez-le ou non maître Calvin, mais recroisez cet homme et sa famille n'est que pur hasard et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de capturer à nouveau leur bonheur"

Accoudée à la tribune des jurés, Erika désinvolte souffla pour s'amuser de cet instant tragiquement théâtral. La légèreté avec laquelle elle recevait les dires de cet enfoiré était déconcertante. Aussi douée soit-elle, son aisance m'inquiétait des répercussions que cela pourrait avoir sur la suite des évènements. Un long silence pesa avant que nous entendions subitement la voix affolée d'Edward résonnait dans tout le tribunal. Surprise qu'il s'agisse de son appel d'urgence quelques heures après le massacre, j'étouffais dans ma main la détresse, m'empêchant de ne pas saisir la main de mon petit ami et de le protéger de cette humiliation que lui faisait vivre une seconde fois cet enfoiré.

« Mademoiselle Swan » m'interpella soudainement le juge

Je relevais aussitôt la tête, surprise d'attirée brutalement l'attention.

« Je vais devoir vous demander de quitter la cour, si vous êtes dans l'incapacité de supporter l'audience »

Me fustigeant d'infliger un tel spectacle à Edward, je luttais pour ravaler mes sanglots.

_Je lui avais promis que j'assurerais..._

_Je lui avais promis..._

« Continuez maître Calvin »

« _Je t'interdis de m'abandonner Swan_ » me surpris Edward en inscrivant ces mots sur ma cuisse nue

Je lui avais promis...

Péniblement, je retrouvais toute l'animosité que je ressentais à l'égard de ce fils de pute, tout l'amour et le respect que j'avais non seulement pour Edward mais pour aussi Sarah, alors Erika débattait sur le rapport bien plus qu'étrange et coïncidant de ces deux évènements. J'avais aidé son mari à se vider peu à peu d'elle, je ne devais malgré tout pas oublier le courage et la force dont elle avait sûrement fait preuve face à cet enfoiré. Je devais me battre pour elle aussi.

« Voici le portrait robot qu'à retranscrit l'un des agents du FBI, grâce au témoignage de monsieur Masen, le mari de Sarah, quelques heures après son appel »

Le croquis apparut instantanément sur l'écran, et spontanément j'étirais un sourire dans le coin de mes lèvres. La ressemblance était frappante, et proclamait à elle seule directement ce connard comme auteur de ce double meurtre.

« Saisissant n'est-ce pas ! » se tourna Erika vers le jury. « Qu'en dîtes-vous Jesse ? » virevolta t-elle vers lui. « Je crois qu'il s'agit de votre meilleur portrait personnellement » fit-elle toujours avec une pointe d'ironie

« Quoi que puisse révéler ce portrait, je ne suis pas l'auteur de cette...boucherie ! » cracha t-il, toujours feignant cette espèce de dégoût en pointant la photo de la chambre de l'appartement d'Edward. « J'ai de la compassion pour le mari de cette femme, croyez moi monsieur Masen » s'addressa

C'était pathétique !

Se pourrait-il finalement que ce fils de pute puisse être déjà condamné ? Se pourrait-il finalement que nous ayons toutes nos chances d'assister dans quelques années à son exécution ?

« J'ai de la compassion pour le mari de cette femme...croyez moi monsieur Masen » s'adressa t-il brusquement à Edward, sous nos yeux exhorbités. « Je ne suis pas l'homme qui vous a enlevé votre femme, jamais je n'aurais pu faire une chose pareille » usa t-il habilement de ses larmes.

_Son jeu était sans conteste époustouflant !_

« Je n'ai que 24 ans, je vais être père dans à peine quelques mois...et tout comme je vais avoir un fils...je n'ose imaginer ce que vous avez du subir pendant que...pendant que cet homme qui soit-il faisait du mal à votre famille »

Crispé, je sentais Edward prêt à se ruer sur Jesse et lui servir pire traitement qu'à ses précédents adversaires.

_Cet enfoiré se moquait avec génie de lui..._

« Je peux comprendre que vous soyez profondément anéanti par ce qu'il vous ai arrivé...mais je suis innocent monsieur Masen...je vous en supplie » pleura t-il un peu plus fort. « Je vous en supplie, ne les laisser pas m'enfermer pour un crime que je n'ai pas commis »

A bout de nerfs, Edward voulut s'échapper mais je déposais instinctivement une main sur sa cuisse pour l'obliger à se rasseoir.

Ce fils de pute ne nous aurait pas. Il en était hors de question. Nous lutterions peu importe le mal que ça nous faisait de supporter cette mascarade..et voir naître dans le jury le doute.


	30. Chapter 30

Helllllllllloooooooo gIRLZ !

Hey non, ce n'est pas un poisson d'avril, mais un real new chapter ! après presque un siècle d'absence, promis je n'ai pas essayé de me faire désirer !

avant tout : THANXXXXX GIRLLZZZZ ! sérieux les filles, est-ce que je vous ai dit à quel point vous étiez géniales ! jamais assez, j'en suis sûre !

Aujourd'hui promis, je réponds aux reviews, je vous dois bien ça après tant de temps !

Hijiri-san : 29 chapitres en une seule fois woaw ! merci merci merci de cette review, je suis toujours surprise de pouvoir lire de telle chose au sujet de cette fanfic !

miangemidemon02 : je sais que tu lis actuellement "etrangers amis amants" je te remercie énormément de laisser un com à chaque chapitre. merci aussi beaucoup de m'encourager ainsi, ça aide beaucoup, je te l'assure !

kikoo97one, mirelle, Hera09, Guest, calimero59, CeriseBella, canada02, birginie, Grazie, minicath : merci BEAUCOUP les filles pour vos commentaires

bellaeva : j'avoue que ces chapitres concernant ce procès est terriblement long à écrire, et parfois difficile émotionnellement parlant. je te remercie d'une telle review, parler ainsi de mon travail me touche beaucoup

Anais 88 : voilà la suite chérie ! enfin ! je ne sais pas si ce chapitre est aussi long que le précédent, j'espère ne pas te perdre en chemin lol, parfois je n'ai juste pas la notion d'un bon chapitre en terme de mots. comme toujours j'aime lire l'analyse que tu fais de mon chapitre, ça m'aide toi comme les autres à le voir d'un point différent, et ainsi toujours essayer de mieux faire. jespère que ce chapitre te plaira aussi !

Maryfanfictions : Si je fais ressentir des choses alors ma mission est emplement accomplie ! :-) merci encore et toujours de me suivre et de commenter ainsi chaque fois que je poste un chapitre

J'ai certainement oublié plusieurs, mais je n'oublie pas de remercier toutes celles qui me suivent, qui me lisent, ou qui passent simplement parfois par là, merci beaucoup les filles, c'est énorme ce que vous faites !

Voilà, je vous laisse enfin avec ce nouveau chapitre qui j'espère vous plaira

* * *

><p>« Maintenant je sais une bonne fois pour toutes qu'on ne chasse pas les images, et encore moins les brèches invisibles qui se creusent au fond des ventres, on ne chasse pas les résonances ni les souvenirs qui se réveillent quand la nuit tombe ou au petit matin, on ne chasse pas l'écho des cris et encore moins celui du silence » - Delphine de Vigan<p>

« La vraie douleur est incompatible avec l'espoir » - Lautréamont

* * *

><p>Chapitre 29<p>

07 février 2013

_Pourquoi avais-je la profonde impression que j'étais l'accusé ?_

Les douze paires d'yeux rivés sur moi alors que j'enlevais pour la première fois mes Ray-Bans, je compris aussitôt que je ne devais pas prouver que Jesse était celui qui avait assassiné Sarah, mais les convaincre que je n'étais pas à l'origine de ce carnage.

Je connaissais la date de cette première audience. Je savais et je n'ai rien fait pour ne pas me retrouver sur ce putain de siège, le visage coloré d'hématomes.

Je n'étais plus l'une des victimes...mais suspect.

_Me pardonnerais-tu ma puce si je ne te rendais pas justice ?_

_Moi non…_

« Monsieur Masen » m'interpella mon avocat alors que j'entendais tout haut les soupçons du jury.

Je repoussais l'envie de fuir le tribunal, et le projet de mettre à exécution seul ma vengeance pour me tourner vers lui. Conscient de la terreur d'être ainsi mal jugé, Noah m'adressa un regard sévère mais rassurant pour me rappeler à l'ordre.

M'écouter quelques minutes plus tôt appeler au secours avait aussitôt pulvérisé tout le self-control que j'avais acquis ces dernières années. Enchaîné à la noirceur de son regard, j'y avais vu ma détresse l'assouvir, et l'humiliation de n'avoir su sauver ma famille le faire triompher une seconde fois. Les fêlures que j'avais tant cherché à masquer ces derniers mois n'avaient jamais été plus apparentes qu'aujourd'hui.

« Etes-vous prêt Edward ? »

_Etais-je prêt à revivre mon enfer ?_

_Etais-je prêt à te revoir mourir bébé ?_

_Etais-je prêt après avoir mis si longtemps à t'enterrer ?_

« Oui » dis-je malgré la terreur qui m'oppressa

« Bien…j'aimerais avant tout que nous discutions de votre relation entre Sarah et vous…Marié en 2008, votre femme a donné naissance au petit Anthony Masen seulement six mois avant qu'ils soient tous les deux assassinés…J'ai pu constater que tous les deux vous étiez marié très jeune, très tôt aussi »

_« Va te faire foutre Masen ! J'en peux plus de tes putains de soirée » attrapa-t-elle Anthony qui se mit à pleurer _

_« Tu te fous de ma gueule ! Je passe mon temps à subvenir aux besoins de madame ! »_

_« Je n'ai pas besoin de toi ! » me poussa-t-elle pour rejoindre la cuisine. « Chéri, il faut que tu arrêtes de pleurer, maman est fatiguée mon cœur »_

_Depuis la naissance d'Anthony, c'était toujours les mêmes disputes à propos des mêmes conneries. Mes responsabilités que je déclinais soit disant pour rejoindre Emmett dans un bar, ou son congé maternité qui m'obligeait à faire des heures sup'. _

_Epuisée par les pleurs de notre fils, qui ne cessait de se plaindre la nuit, je la regardais poser Anthony sur sa table à langer. La salle de bains était trop petite pour accueillir tous ses changes et toutes les choses dont il avait besoin pour après que Sarah lui ai fait prendre un bain._

_Ce n'était pas ce que nous voulions pour nous…_

_Ces responsabilités…_

_Ces dettes…_

_Ce bébé qui nous dépouillait de toute notre énergie…_

_Je n'étais pas prêt pour cette vie_

_Malgré l'amour que je ressentais pour les deux…_

_« Maman aimerait que je lui rende visite…je pense que ce serait bien que j'aille vivre chez elle quelques jours…le…le…le temps prendre une décision pour nous deux »_

_« Hors de question ! Cette salope pourrait te convaincre de ne plus revenir »_

_« C'est de ma mère dont tu parles Masen »_

_Fatigué par le rythme infernal que nous faisait prendre Anthony et ces incessantes altercations, je soufflais pour me détendre et approchais Sarah._

_« Je sais que je t'aide pas beaucoup »_

_« Bien sûr que si » se raisonna-t-elle. « J'aimerais juste que tu sois juste un peu plus présent…je ne suis pas sortie depuis un mois »_

_« Je veux pas te perdre bébé »_

_« Tu sais bien que c'est plus la même chose entre nous » osa-t-elle en relevant les yeux. « Peut-être que ce mariage était une erreur »_

_« Tu sais bien que c'était le mieux pour Anthony »_

_« Tu n'as pas confiance en moi Edward »_

_« C'est en ta mère que je n'ai pas confiance, cette vipère a osé insinué que j'avais une relation avec Kate…Elle serait capable de tout pour vous enlever à moi…Je ne veux pas vous perdre »_

_« Tu sais bien que je ne pourrais jamais éloigner ton fils de toi »_

_« Ecoutes…j'ai quelques économies de côté, on pourrait l'utiliser pour que tu rejoignes Kate en Floride »_

_« Mia et Loane sont plus proche » étira-t-elle un sourire en coin en évoquant ses deux sœurs ainées_

_« Madame Masen ne me contrariait pas…je garderais Anthony pendant toute la durée du voyage »_

_« Et le travail ? »_

_« Je m'en occupe et puis Emmett est pas loin »_

_« Je ne veux pas que mon fils soit exposé dans ces journaux à scandale »_

_« Et Emmett le sait très bien…Pars tranquille, j'assurais comme un chef, une vraie mère célibataire » _

_Elle pouffa de rire avant de m'embrasser le bout du nez comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire. »_

Malgré nos sentiments amoureux disparus, nous avions su devenir amis pour notre fils.

« Je vous mentirais si je vous disais qu'Anthony était ce que nous voulions…nous étions jeune et pas du tout près à ce genre de responsabilité, mais quand il est arrivé, on a fini par s'adapter et vivre avec ce bout de chou…Je crois même que ça nous a plu uni que ne l'a fait le mariage »

« Vous vous disputiez souvent ? »

« Sarah détestait ça, elle disait que ceux qui crier était seulement ceux qui avaient tort…Je ne dis pas que nous étions toujours d'accord sur tout, mais on s'en est toujours sorti »

Une partie de moi souhaitait plus que tout l'oublier. Mais ce serait oublier aussi que j'avais été heureux avec elle, et que j'avais connu un bref moment grâce à elle les joies de tenir dans mes bras le plus beau et le plus pur des trésors.

Ma vie passée revue et analysée à la loupe, je n'omettais aucun détail de notre relation. Évoquer nos problèmes de couples, tout en n'oubliant pas de rappeler au jury que j'aimais et que j'aimerais Sarah éternellement était selon Noah la meilleure chose à faire. Je sentais malgré tout, toujours, le regard accusateur du jury qui portait peu attention à mon témoignage mais à mes hématomes. C'était insupportable et déstabilisant. Et me détacher d'eux pour chercher un réconfort dans le regard rassurant de ma famille ne suffit pas.

Celle dont j'avais besoin plus que tout à cet instant n'était pas là. Sa main qui s'était liée à la mienne quelques heures plus tôt, alors que cet enfoiré se foutait ouvertement de ma gueule, m'avait aidé à canaliser ma colère et ne pas sauter brutalement au dessus de la table pour arracher à main nue le cœur de ce fils de pute. Conscient que son soutien m'était primordial pour surpasser cette épreuve, son regard ne me manqua jamais autant qu'à cet instant.

Et face à ces incessantes accusations toutes plus absurdes les unes que les autres, tout finit par resurgir.

_Oublier les promesses..._

Submergé par la douleur vive des plaies qui se déchirent, l'amas de nuits blanches, où les dents serrées dans l'oreiller, je dois supporter les cris assourdissants, le manque retentissant, les spectres qui tournent autour, et le silence insoutenable.

Je comprends enfin l'enfer que vit Bella.

Je comprends que les blessures ne se referme pas, malgré tous les efforts,

Que l'on ne peut pas apprivoiser la douleur, vivre avec et apprendre à oublier,

Qu'on ne contrôle plus ce qui nous arrive,

Que rien ne sert de rejoindre la surface, les sentiments nous prennent toujours au dépourvus pour nous tirer toujours plus vers le bas,

Que l'espoir ne nous aide pas à avancer, mais au contraire nous tue à petit feu.

Sarah ne reviendra pas, peu importe à quel point je veux que tout ça ne soit qu'un cauchemar, peu importe à quel point ma femme me manque...elle ne reviendra pas.

« A votre place, je fermerais ma putain de gueule » n'en supportais-je pas plus

« Est-ce une menace monsieur Masen ?...Est-ce que c'est ce qu'il s'est passé avec Sarah, elle aussi à oser vous contredire, vous mettre en face de votre reflet monsieur Masen...Est ce que c'est ce qui a coûté la vie à votre femme et votre fils »

« Allez vous faire foutre !Vous n'avez aucune idée de ce que j'ai du supporté pendant ce chien violait mon bébé »

« Pourriez-vous me dire ce qui est à l'origine des ecchymoses que vous portez monsieur Masen ? »

« Allez vous faire foutre par ce fils de pute que vous défendez ! » répétais-je au bord du craquage nerveux

« Monsieur Masen, je vous demanderais de garder votre calme et des propos décents » me rappela à l'ordre celui qui présidait l'audience

« C'est trop demander à notre cher témoin quand on sait qu'il ne supporte pas qu'une femme le domine »

Fou furieux face aux provocations cette petite pétasse, j'avais fini par lui jeter au visage mon verre d'eau, qu'elle évita de peu. Le juge avait aussitôt décidé de suspendre l'audience jusqu'à lundi, non sans me rappeler que si lors de la poursuite de mon témoignage, je venais à récidiver, il serait alors dans l'obligation de m'arrêter.

Des mois à préparer ce procès, à me préparer aux attaques et je n'avais pas su retenir en laisse la chienne qu'était ma rage. Humilié par cet enfoiré quelques minutes auparavant par son jeu d'acteur, j'avais perdu tous mes moyens et n'avais su gérer le débordement d'émotions qui m'avait noué la gorge.

**…**

« J'ai besoin de faire le plein...attends moi ici »

Hors de la voiture, je la regardais dans le rétroviseur contourner la voiture pour s'exécuter.

Elle m'en voulait...et pourtant elle n'avait pas hésité à accourir lorsque je l'avais appelé il y a deux heures. Même après m'avoir vu en direct sur les chaînes infos agressé l'avocate de ce fils de pute. Envahi par la culpabilité de n'avoir su garder mon sang froid, je n'avais cessé de faire les cents pas dans ma chambre d'hôtel, à la quête d'un moyen de rattraper l'immense faute commis cette après-midi.

Devenu fou, j'avais ressenti soudain le besoin urgent de la retrouver. J'avais besoin d'elle, besoin qu'elle me convainque que tout n'était pas perdu.

Mais j'avais merdé...

J'avais perdu le contrôle, et mis sa putain de vie en danger...

Je n'avais pas pu fermer ma putain de gueule alors que cette salope m'incriminait...

Je n'avais pas pu me résigner à la laisser exposer ses foutus suppositions...

Dans le rétroviseur, le regret ressentit au cours des dernières heures ne fut pas aussi douloureux que maintenant. Alors que je la voyais elle. Celle pour qui je devais me battre aussi. Ses Ray-Bans sur le nez, sa capuche sur la tête, elle ne m'avait pas adressé un mot depuis qu'elle était venue me récupérer à mon hôtel.

_« Je ne peux pas Swan ! » articulais-je sévèrement contre ma main qui la muselait. « Je ne peux pas m'occuper de toi alors que ce fils de pute vient de se foutre de ma gueule »_

_Rappelée à l'ordre une seconde fois par le juge, celui ci avait suspendu l'audience une première fois après que Bella est réagi violemment au corps inerte d'Anthony dans mes bras. Je détestais savoir que ses...réactions puissent tant faire jouir ce fils de pute. Je ne pouvais pas accepter que cet enfoiré puisse se satisfaire des cendres que nous étions. Il avait tout prémédité, peut être même ce cirque médiatique mais je refusais qu'il ait le contrôle sur mes émotions. Je refusais qu'il voit mes putains de faiblesses perlaient dans le coin de mes yeux. Je refusais d'ouvrir la bouche et libérer la putain de détresse qui me soulevait le cœur, ou traverser les quelques mètres qui me séparaient de cet enfoiré, pour lui révéler les plaies qui saignent encore abondamment. _

_Isolés dans une innombrables pièces du tribunal, je m'étais discrètement glissé pour lui rappeler l'enjeu de ce face à face. Ce n'était plus seulement obtenir justice, c'était regagner une dignité._

_Malgré moi, ma vue se brouilla alors que je fis face au regard embué de Bella. _

_Ce procès va l'anéantir..._

_« Je n'ai pas le droit de penser à toi, alors qu'il se moque de Sarah, qu'il jouit en regardant mon bébé ! »_

_Ses larmes redoublèrent d'intensité au rappel des atrocités que j'avais du supporter pendant des heures, en même temps que ses mains qui crochetèrent ma chemise. Ma main étouffa un peu plus durement ses sanglots alors qu'elle se débattait._

_« Tu peux pas me faire ça Swan » la suppliais-je la gorge nouée._

_« Sortez d'ici ! Vous allez la tuer ! » tenta de nous séparer son père_

_« Tu m'as promis que je pourrais compter sur toi »_

Des putains de promesses foutues en l'air, alors que nous nous trouvions aux premières heures du procès. Je venais de souffler sur l'espoir fou que nous pourrions endurer ce théâtre et affronter la tête haute notre bourreau.

Le combat que nous avions longtemps engagé pour se débarrasser du poison de la souffrance, et dont nous pensions sortir victorieux il y a encore à peine quelques heures n'était qu'une putain de blague de nos esprits naïfs.

_J'étais celui qui allait rendre la liberté à cet enfoiré..._

J'étais celui qui allait foutre une balle dans le crâne de celle qui avait tant misé sur ma putain de force intérieure feinte depuis des mois.

Nous roulions depuis déjà deux heures, et je n'avais aucune idée de l'endroit où elle nous emmenait. Nous avions quittés l'état pour rejoindre visiblement la Californie. Son silence plus qu'éloquent m'avait dissuadé de lui demander notre destination. Elle m'en voulait d'avoir craqué alors que j'étais celui qui était supposé être le roc dans notre duo.

Après la désintox, j'avais fait des efforts considérables pour étouffer les cris, et me nouer les tripes pour ne pas m'effondrer sous le poids des larmes. J'avais ressenti le besoin absolu et soudain de continuer à avancer, si ce n'est seulement mettre chaque matin un pieds devant l'autre et occulter la douleur. C'était sans compter l'ombre de Sarah qui me pourchassait sans cesse. Mais j'avais compris que se rouler en boule dans un coin sombre et croire que pleurer soulager, n'était pas le remède. Accepter était finalement LA solution.

Accepter que les choses puissent disparaître subitement...

Accepter que l'on puisse tout perdre sans raison...

Accepter que le monde continue toujours de tourner malgré ce qui vous arrive...

Et puis accepter, être fort, pour que celle que vous aimiez, celle que vous ne pensiez pas rencontrer au milieu du champ de mine qu'est votre vie, puisse aussi compter sur vous, aspirer votre force et ainsi se relever elle aussi.

J'avais réussi. J'avais réussi à lui prouver que nous pouvions surmonter cela et grâce à moi, elle avait assumer de s'enfermer pendant six long mois afin d'accepter à son tour, que les choses ne reviendront, mais aussi accepter qu'elle puisse cette fois anéantir à son tour l'origine de tout ce mal.

Perdre toutes mes défenses devant ce fils de pute, c'était comme l'avoir trahi aujourd'hui, l'avoir trompé sur l'homme que j'étais censé être depuis déjà un an. Et je ne supportais pas le reflet que son regard me renvoyer.

Le plein fait, elle ressortit de la station avec un paquet de bière et un sachet de nourriture. Je décidais de prendre sa place derrière le volant, conscient qu'elle devait être probablement exténuée. Elle ne dit rien toujours rien mais tira sa capuche en arrière alors que je quittais la station de service. Ses lunettes jetées sur le tableau de bord, la colère me poignarda encore en plein cœur en jetant un œil à son visage.

Elle ne semblait jamais aussi jeune et vulnérable que lorsque ses poches apparaissaient sous son regard noyé par la détresse. La couleur cadavérique de son visage me rappela cet instant où je m'étais retrouvé face à elle. Elle que j'avais cru perdre définitivement à la suite de son internement. Celle à qui j'avais fait promettre de se battre contre ses démons. Celle à qui j'avais fait promettre il y a encore quelques jours de tout faire pour enfermer ce fils de pute. Celle que je venais de trahir sans penser une seule seconde que je serais celui qui permettrait à cet enfoiré de respirer le même air que nous. Sans penser une seule seconde que je l'avais probablement déjà perdue.

Une cigarette à la bouche, je supportais sans oser un geste voir ses mains tirées inlassablement et nerveusement ses cheveux en arrière.

« Je crois que je ne sais pas vraiment où je vais » finis-je par murmurer

« Contentes toi de suivre L.A » fut tout ce qu'elle dit

Cette tentative de lui soutirer ne serait ce qu'un reproche fut la seule. J'étais beaucoup trop lâche et effrayé à l'idée de la voir me cracher à la gueule mon attitude.

Les trois heures qui nous séparaient de Los Angeles furent toutes aussi longues et éprouvantes. Bella n'avait pas décroché un seul mot, ni même un seul regard.

_C'était la première fois..._

La première fois qu'elle me tournait ainsi le dos dans cette épreuve que nous traversions tout les deux depuis tant de temps. Et j'étais déçu de voir que son désir de vengeance était bien plus fort que l'empathie qu'elle avait toujours vis à vis de mon histoire. Comme si finalement je n'étais qu'un accessoire qui lui servait à obtenir justice.

« Prends la prochaine sortie » fut tout ce qu'elle finit par dire

Curieux de savoir pourquoi nous avions subitement pris la route en pleine nuit pour rejoindre la Californie, au lieu de se terrer dans un vieil hôtel insalubre, qui nous aurait moins assurer l'anonymat, ou peut être même le parking d'un vieil entrepôt...je finis par être surpris de nous voir passer le panneau qui indiquer que nous entrions dans la ville de Pasadena.

Je n'y étais pas revenu depuis ce soir où j'avais décidé de brûler les souvenirs qui me rattachaient tant à mon passé. Ainsi pouvoir entamer une nouvelle vie après une longue cure et faire peau neuve.

Ses indications nous menèrent finalement jusqu'à un endroit reculé que je localisais mal...à...à...à cause de …

« Je ne t'ai pas dit de t'arrêter ! » dit durement cette traîtresse

« Va te faire foutre Swan ! »

Arrêté à plusieurs mètres du portail de San Gabriel Cemetery, cette salope m'avait mené jusqu'à l'endroit où ma belle-famille avait décidé d'enterrer mes deux bébés.

Hors de la voiture, je voulus faire demi-tour, furieux que cette petite pute ait osé me ramener jusqu'ici.

« Je veux que tu lui dises qu'elle ne pourra jamais reposer en paix ! » m'arrêta t-elle en se pointant devant moi

Je la plaquais aussitôt contre le coffre de son Hummer, subitement enragé par le culot qu'elle avait.

« Une dernière fois Swan, va te faire foutre ! »

« Par ta faute, il va être libéré ! » cria t-elle, le regard ravagé par les larmes

Ses putains de larmes étaient toujours ma putain de faiblesse !

Je flanchais instantanément à la vue de ses yeux submergés par la colère de m'avoir vu faillir. Testé son tempérament de petite salope glaciale ces cinq dernières heures, ne m'empêcha pas de la ramener contre moi, alors qu'elle se débattait violemment.

« Je suis désolé...si tu savais comme je suis désolé »

« Tu lui as donné ce qu'il voulait...on s'était promis que ça n'arriverait pas ! »

« Je sais ma puce » finis-je par pleurer avec elle, épuisé par cette première audience

« Pourquoi tu as fais ça alors ? »

« Je n'ai jamais frappé Sarah...jamais je n'aurais pu lui faire de mal »

Elle finit par réussir à me repousser.

« Va le lui dire alors ! » pointa t-elle furieusement le cimetière. « Va dire à Sarah que tu te feras pardonner, que tu réussiras à faire enfermer ce fils de pute...Parce qu'elle compte sur toi...et...et moi aussi je compte sur toi »

Sa voix se cassa, et mon cœur fut broyer par sa détresse. Ce n'était pas seulement pour moi que je devais arriver à bout de ce procès, mais aussi pour elle, surtout pour elle. Elle n'avait que dix huit putains d'années, et n'avait certainement pas à endosser autant de peine.

Je n'étais pas allé là-bas depuis presque trois ans, et je craignais ne pas pouvoir rejoindre leurs tombes pour supplier ma femme de me pardonner. Pourtant il fallait que je le fasse, où qu'elle soit il fallait qu'elle entende mes regrets, mais aussi ce profond désir de lui rendre justice. Je le ferais quoi qu'il me coûte.

Munis d'une lampe torche, que Bella récupéra dans le coffre de sa voiture, nous déambulions à travers les pierres tombales, jusqu'à trouver l'emplacement où se trouvait ma famille. Léthargique à la suite du traumatisme, c'est Maria la mère de ma femme qui s'était occupé de tout. Anéantie par la mort de sa fille, cette vipère m'avait entièrement fait endossé la responsabilité de ce massacre et avait donc décidé d'écarter mes proches des funérailles. C'est Kate, qui nous avais alors permis de nous recueillir ici.

Face à leurs sépultures, mes jambes tremblèrent aussitôt jusqu'à me foutre sur les genoux. Suppliant mon amour, celle dont je m'étais fait la promesse de protéger contre le mal, l'absence de réponses ne fit qu'accroître la douleur.

« Elle sait que tu l'aimes » entendis-je la voix enrouée de Bella, qui glissa une main dans mes cheveux

Et si les larmes n'allège pas l'âme, j'en ressentis malgré tout le besoin. Adossée à la pierre tombale de Sarah, Bella m'avait finalement ramené contre ses genoux, retrouvant ainsi ces gestes réconfortants qu'elle m'avait prodigué au début de notre relation.

Je finis malgré tout par me calmer doucement, et ressentir un mal de tête alors que Bella se tendait derrière moi.

« Sortons d'ici » décida t-elle après avoir vu la faible lumière d'une lampe torche

Je me relevais aussitôt et nous fuyons vers l'extérieur pour ne pas être vus ensemble. Dans la voiture, Bella démarra en trombe pour quitter l'endroit. Encore remué par ce qu'il venait de se passer, je m'enfonçais dans mon siège me promettant mentalement que ces larmes seront les dernières que je verserais. Je devais à tout prix retrouver cette rage, et cette soif de vengeance qui m'avait tant animé lors de mes combats.

Peu curieux de savoir où nous nous rendions, je fus malgré tout surpris lorsque nous nous retrouvions devant le portail d'une impressionnante résidence. Avant que je n'ai pu interroger Bella, celle ci en actionna l'ouverture d'une télécommande. Je me redressais, le souffle coupé quand les lampadaires s'allumèrent un peu partout autour de nous et que je reconnus notre pieds à terre. Celui qui semblait dix fois plus grand que ce que j'avais vu sur ces photos. Bella arrêta la voiture juste devant ce qui semblait être le garage. Le portail refermé, nous quittions l'habitacle pour rejoindre l'intérieur par un pont de verre. Frappé par l'immensité de l'endroit, je me dévissais le cou pour apercevoir chaque détail du pavillon déjà meublé. Je perdais un instant de vue Bella, impressionné par le décor paisible et sensationnel qu'offrait la villa...qui...qui lui appartenait aujourd'hui.

_Décidément, je ne m'y ferais jamais à cette partie d'elle..._

Je la revis brièvement passer près de moi alors que je nommais mentalement les pièces par lesquelles je passais. Le salon prêt à accueillir tout l'état de Californie, la cuisine me rappelait celle que je possédais à Seattle. La tendance inox avait toujours quelque chose de très luxueux. Les bras chargés des courses qu'elle avait rapidement fait à la station service, elle les déposa sur l'îlot central.

« Est-ce qu'on est légalement en droit d'être ici ? » m'inquiétais-je de savoir que nous aurions à quitter les lieux précipitamment

Elle n'avait que dix huit ans. Peu importe l'amour que lui portait son beau-père, il ne pouvait lui léguer un tel bien.

Elle ne répondit pas, se contenta juste d'attraper une bière dans le pack qu'elle arracha puis marcha à l'extérieur. Je récupérais les cinq autres bières et me précipitais à sa suite pour ne pas la perdre de vue. J'en profitais pour jeter un œil derrière les baies vitrées, et me rendre compte encore une fois de l'héritage inestimable de ma petite amie. Nous arrivions dans une salle de sport, où j'imaginais déjà les heures que je pourrais passer ici à me défouler. Étonnement, il me fut facile de ravaler mon ego et envisager que je puisse être très heureux de vivre ici. La pièce remplie d'équipements sportifs tels que des tapis de courses, vélos et punching-balls. Je déposais doucement les bouteilles à terre en observant Bella se déshabillait lentement. Vêtue d'une brassière Nike noire et de son jogging, elle s'approcha d'un des sacs de sable contre lequel elle commença à frapper. Je retirais mon sweat et mon débardeur avant de m'approcher d'elle pour l'arrêter.

« Tu vas te faire mal si tu continus »

Je compris aussitôt dans le feu qui animé son regard, que c'était ce qu'elle voulait.

Remplacer la douleur mentale par une souffrance physique, ça avait toujours été son truc pour s'échapper des réflexions qui nous faisaient saigner les méninges.

« Se défouler contre ces trucs c'est frustrant...aucune réaction »

Dans le coin de la pièce, j'avais remarqué quelques secondes auparavant, la présence d'un tapis épais bleu. Je retirais mes baskets, elle m'imita avant que je ne la ramène sur le revêtement.

« Frappes moi » la surpris-je

Elle souffla et voulut retourner à son punching-ball. Je rattrapais aussitôt son bras.

« T'es furieuse contre moi, je le sens encore et je sais que tu essayes de te prouver que tu peux supporter ce qui se passe en toi après avoir vu ces photos » la sentis-je tendue entre mes mains. « Me frapper ça t'aidera à évacuer tout ce bordel émotionnel et plus tard mieux te contrôler »

« Oh comme lorsque tu le faisais ces derniers mois, avant de faire croire à ces connards que tu pouvais potentiellement être coupable du meurtre de Sarah » fit-elle blessante

« Fais pas ça Bells, tu sais mieux que les autres ce que j'ai pu ressentir quand cette salope a insinué que j'ai violé et éventré Sarah »

Les épaules relâchées, je la sentis prête à exploser et libérer la rage qui l'avait prise à la gorge depuis la découverte du corps de sa mère et son beau-père.

« Me dis pas que t'as peur de te battre maintenant Swan »

Un sourire aux lèvres, je la plaquais aussitôt au sol lorsqu'elle voulut m'infliger un coup au visage. Je me détendais pour la première fois depuis ce soir où nous avions du nous séparer, alors qu'elle me fusilla du regard.

« Je n'ai jamais dit que je ne me défendrais pas » déposais-je un bref baiser sur ses lèvres avant de nous relever. « Pas de pitié Swan, parce que j'en aurais pas vis à vis de toi »

« Aucune ? » arqua t-elle un sourcil pour me défier

« Aucune ! »

Si je m'étais mis tout de même quelques limites pendant les heures qui suivirent...elle, n'en avait aucune. Je lui avais tout rappelé de ne pas s'attaquer à ma gueule d'ange, pour que je puisse éviter de m'enfoncer auprès du jury. D'abord timide, au fil des heures, nous avions finis par ne plus contrôler nos gestes. Chaque coup qu'elle me portait était suivi d'un reproche.

_Mes faiblesses..._

_Ma perte de contrôle..._

_Mes défenses pulvérisées par le regard d'un homme qui avait tout d'un gamin..._

Et quand ce fut trop. Quand je ne pus supporter de l'entendre me reprocher presque de souffrir, je finis par ne plus voir en elle ma petite amie, mais simplement un adversaire. Dans un geste incontrôlé, je finis par abattre furieusement ma main contre son visage et l'envoyais valser contre la glace qui longeait le mur derrière elle. Je pris aussitôt conscience de la violence de mon geste, et me précipitais jusqu'à elle pour voir les dégâts, mais elle me repoussa brutalement pour constater sa lèvre entaillée et son arcade enflée.

« Pardonnes moi »

Elle ne me laissa toujours pas m'approcher, et quitta rapidement la pièce.  
>Furieux de mettre laisser emporter, je cognais mon poing contre la glace qui se brisa.<p>

Ce n'était pas la première fois que je la blessais – certes pas physiquement – et je détestais voir notre relation tourné si vite à l'orage. Savoir que j'avais potentiellement mis entre ses mains le couteau qui lui servira à se tuer si Jesse venait a être déclarer non coupable...c'était au delà de ce que nous avions traversé jusqu'ici. Je refusais que ce procès finissent par faire de nous que des ennemis.

Je décidais finalement de la retrouver. A l'étage, je me perdais aussitôt dans les différentes branches du couloir. Je suivais finalement la voix de Rihanna que je reconnus à travers une chaîne stéréo. Je débouchais enfin sur une immense chambre, aux couleurs reposantes. Un coup d'œil sur ma droite, je fus surpris de voir que nous surplombions la ville illuminée à cette heure ci. Cette résidence isolée de la civilisation et au milieu de la flore très riche était un véritable havre de paix pour nos âmes tourmentées. Je détournais la tête, et fus aussitôt paralysé par la vision angélique du corps nu immergé dans un bain fumant.

Les yeux tachés de son khôl, du sang coulait encore de sa lèvre inférieure esquintée. Cela ne l'empêcha pas de porter à sa bouche, une cigarette à peine entamée. Sa poitrine supportant difficilement son mal être et sa souffrance plus qu'oppressante, j'aurais pu me sentir en colère à la vue du chagrin qui perla le long de sa joue...mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de la trouver plus belle que jamais.

_La douleur n'avait jamais été aussi séduisante et délicieuse..._

La main dans ma poche, je récupérais mon téléphone et capturais son visage meurtri avant de le jeter sur le lit. Le cœur agité par tant de beauté, j'avançais mécaniquement vers elle. Son regard perdu dans l'eau, elle se contenta de rejeter la fumée de sa cigarette sans relever les yeux vers moi. Conscient qu'elle devait être furieuse de mon geste ou encore de ma perte de contrôle à l'audience, je me déshabillais malgré tout pour la rejoindre dans le bain chaud. Ajustant ses jambes de sorte à me laisser un peu de place, je ramenais ses pieds contre ma poitrine, cherchant chez elle rien qu'une petite réaction...ne serait ce qu'un rejet.

Le buste à demi caché par le bain, je perçus malgré tout son cœur tentait de fuir son âme tourmentée.

Elle n'avait jamais l'air aussi petite, fragile et vulnérable que dans ses silences où seul le son de la douleur était assourdissant.

Je pouvais supporter l'absence. Je pouvais supporter le manque. Les images et la douleur. Je pouvais supporter les cris puis le silence. Je pouvais supporter … puis le néant. Je pouvais supporter une vengeance inassouvie, et la culpabilité. Je pouvais supporter tout ça mais il m'était impossible d'accepter qu'elle puisse subir ce fardeau. Pas elle. Pas à son âge.

Le visage penché en arrière, elle coinça sa cigarette entre ses lèvres pour pouvoir libérer ses cheveux de son énorme chignon.

Elle seule était capable de faire frémir ma queue de ce simple geste...

Ses boucles retombèrent autour de son visage avant qu'elle ne les tire en arrière, comme pour chasser les voix dans sa tête. Je le savais parce que j'avais exactement les mêmes cris qui me hantaient.

Le visage relevé, elle pouffa de rire.

« C'est pas carrément merdique ces chansons sur une prétendue force en nous qui nous oblige à nous relever même dans un foutu champ de guerre » finit-elle par dire

« Chacun ne porte pas le même poids sur les épaules »

« Pourquoi j'ai l'impression alors qu'on nous oblige à nous sortir de ce merdier...Tout ça n'est qu'une putain de perte de temps ! »

« Toi comme moi avons pensé que ta mère et Sarah ont été égoïste d'abandonner, nous ne pouvons simplement pas faire la même chose avec nos familles »

Je n'eus pas le temps de la voir venir, qu'elle m'avait déjà sauté dessus pour m'infliger une gifle monumentale.

« Va te faire foutre Cullen ! » coinça t-elle mon visage dans sa main. « Ce fils de pute a planté dix cinquante trois putain de fois son couteau dans la poitrine de ma mère, je t'interdis de dire qu'elle m'a abandonné, elle a agonisé pendant des heures, elle a lutté pour survivre alors je t'interdis de dire qu'elle m'a abandonné »

Furieux qu'elle ose s'attaquer ainsi à moi, je fus tout aussi brutal en la repoussant violemment de l'autre côté de la baignoire.

« Grande nouvelle Swan ! » criais-je. « Tu n'es pas la seule à avoir vu ce que t'a de plus cher disparaître ! Cet enfoiré a violé Sarah, a posé ses putains de pattes sur le cou de mon fils ! MON FILS ! Mon fils qui a pleuré pendant SEPT putain de minutes avant de céder à ce fils de pute ! »

« Tu sais bien que j'ai toujours pris en compte ta souffrance »

« Non ! »

« J'ai été ta putain d'épaule pendant deux mois ! »

« Va te faire foutre Bella ! Combien de temps encore vas-tu me rappeler sans cesse quelle fille formidable tu as été pendant toutes ces semaines ! J'en peux plus ! Je suis crevé »

« Je suis aussi fatiguée ! »

« C'est bon ! J'ai compris ! »

Je quittais le bain, lassé par cette discussion qui ne menait à rien.

« On devait supporter cette épreuve cet ensemble ! Pas se foutre sur la gueule pour savoir qui souffre le plus de nous ! J'ai merdé aujourd'hui, crois moi tu peux pas savoir à quel point je me sens coupable à l'idée que cet enfoiré s'en sorte grâce à moi...mais quand je t'ai appelé je m'attendais à un peu plus de soutien de la part de ma putain de petite amie ! Cette salope qui m'a juré encore la semaine dernière me soutenir ! Cette salope qui prétendait m'aimer ! Va te faire foutre Swan ! »

Furieux d'avoir pu enfreindre les règles en la contactant, la déception de voir ce nouveau visage antipathique fut déchirant. Je ne tolérais pas cette Bella avide de vengeance, qu'elle en oubliait l'importance de se soutenir à un tel moment.

Rhabillé, je décidais finalement de rejoindre le salon pour tenter de retrouver le calme.

_Je détestais cette distance plus qu'irrespirable..._

Épuisé, je n'avais pas fermé l'œil depuis que j'avais posé pieds à Phœnix. Des heures de préparation, de yoga pour finalement craquer aux premières heures de ce qui s'annonçait être long et pénible.

Les cris de Sarah ne cessaient de faire écho en moi, et le petit corps de mon bout de chou semblait encore pesé dans mes bras. J'étais éreinté par ce flot constant d'images qui me faisaient saigner les tripes. Les mains tremblantes, je repoussais inlassablement les bienfaits que pourraient avoir juste quelques poussières de cocaïne, ou une injection d'héroïne. Ce procès ne m'était pas seulement à l'épreuve la force que j'avais acquis ces derniers mois, mais aussi et surtout mon abstinence.

J'avais besoin d'oublier, seulement d'oublier quelques heures qui j'étais. Et si j'avais toujours trouver plus de raisons pour ne plus approcher ces anesthésiants, aujourd'hui, la balance penchait fortement de l'autre côté.

Chevauché par un corps, j'ouvrais instantanément les yeux pour apercevoir les prunelles submergées de mon petit bout de femme.

« Je suis une vraie salope n'est ce pas ? »

« Tu as vu ces photos...Jamais je n'aurais pu faire une telle chose »

« Cette petite pute essaiera par tous les moyens de nous faire passer pour le mari indigne, et la tarée bipolaire qui ont assassiné leurs familles pour une question d'honneur ou d'héritage...Elle sait ce qu'il faut faire pour sortir ce qu'il y a de plus noir en nous »

« Je me rattraperais, je te le jure » voulus-je lui promettre encore une fois

Alors que je m'enfonçais dans le canapé, elle se pencha doucement sur mes lèvres.

« Je le sais, je te fais confiance »

Si je m'étais promis de respecter la mémoire de ma femme, et ainsi de me focaliser entièrement sur « Tu ne les entends pas » ramena t-elle ses mains agitées contre ses oreilles. « J'en peux plus de les entendre hurler ! Je peux plus les supporter ! »

elle pendant les mois à venir, en m'interdisant tous contacts physiques trop poussés avec Bella. Je ne pus m'empêcher d'aller caresser ses jambes repliées contre moi, alors que nos souffles se confondaient. Son regard toujours inondé par son chagrin, finit par verser quelques larmes sur ma joue.

« Parles moi bébé »

« Je peux pas » souffla t-elle contre mes lèvres

« A moi, tu le peux...tu as toujours pu » relevais-je les mains pour prendre son visage

Les yeux clos, je la vis longtemps hésiter avant d'aller chercher dans sa poche un flacon orange. Je le récupérais pour découvrir qu'il s'agissait de l'oxycodone qu'elle prenait lorsque sa jambe la faisait souffrir.

_C'était aussi l'une des addictions pour lesquelles elle était entrée en cure l'année dernière_

« Tu ne les entends pas » ramena t-elle ses mains agitées contre ses oreilles. « J'en peux plus de les entendre hurler ! Je peux plus les supporter ! »

« Bella non ! » l'arrêtais-je conscient de ce qu'elle voulait faire

« Elle...elle n'arrête pas d'hurler, pourquoi elle n'arrête pas d'hurler !...Est ce que tu l'entends ? Dis moi que je ne suis pas folle...je ne suis pas folle ! »

« Je l'entends aussi bébé »

« Pourquoi elle n'arrête pas...je suis fatiguée...je suis fatiguée Edward »

Le cœur broyé par ses suppliques, je la renversais contre le canapé pour capter son regard.

« On ne peut pas bébé, tu sais qu'on ne peut pas »

Mes larmes finalement confondues avec les siennes, je détestais voir agoniser ainsi.

Intolérable...

« Je n'en peux plus Ed...elle n'arrête pas de crier » pleura t-elle plus fort, convulsant contre moi. « Je t'en supplie Edward, dis moi qu'on peut arrêter ça...Dis le moi »

« On s'en sortira ma puce »

« Pas face à lui »

_Des dizaines de pièces à conviction et aucune d'elle pourrait certifier que ce fils de pute était bien présent dans nos résidences respectives. Nous reprîmes nos places après cette première coupure et j'affrontais de nouveau le regard perçant et pénétrant de cet enfoiré. La question de l'alibi se posa enfin. Les dates trop éloignées pour qu'il prétende se souvenir de ces deux nuits, son avocate avait enquêté et fini par découvrir que ce fils de pute s'était trouvé à deux fêtes étudiantes. Si Calvin avait tant bien que mal essayé de démonter son alibi, le coup de massue fut donné par l'avocate de ce chien, qui fit apparaître sur l'écran plasma, plusieurs photos qui prouvaient à plusieurs heures de la nuit qu'il se trouvait bien aux côtés de différents étudiants comme lui lors de ces beuveries._

« Je veux juste les faire taire...juste aujourd'hui, juste quelques heures »

Je n'étais pas aussi fort que je le croyais.

Elle n'avait qu'à demander et j'étais certain de lui apporter ce qu'elle voulait.

Parce que j'étais incapable de supporter sa détresse assourdissante...  
>Parce que j'étais incapable de la voir agoniser ainsi...<p>

J'allais récupérer le flacon rejeté à terre, pour éparpiller les pilules sur la table basse. Je me relevais pour aller chercher une des bières restées dans la salle de sport.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ? »

Relevée, Bella se posa près de moi alors que j'écrasais les cachets avec la bouteille pour en faire une poudre fine.

« Inhalé, les effets seront semblables à l'héroïne » dis-je, alors que tout bon sens m'avait quitté

Je retrouvais mécaniquement ses gestes que j'avais mis tant de temps à me débarrasser. Séparé par l'une de mes cartes de crédits en deux lignes, Bella se pencha aussitôt pour respirer la première, je l'imitais après qu'elle soit jeté sur le canapé.

**…**

« Masen, je te parle » m'extirpa t-elle de mes pensées, en venant me chevaucher. « Redescends » esquissa t-elle un sourire. « A quoi tu penses ? »

Lévitant sur son lit incroyablement confortable, je cramais la dernière cigarette de mon paquet alors que ma belle se dandinait sur du vieux rock. Ses jambes galbées à demi-cachée par son sweat trop large était sans doute ce qu'elle devait assurer auprès d'une compagnie d'assurance. C'était la plus belle paire de gambettes que j'avais vu de toute ma vie.

« A quel point ma petite amie est chaude dans mon sweat »

« Est-ce que toi aussi tu penses que nos parties de baises sont toujours meilleures quand on se défonce ? »

« Est-ce que c'est ce que tu penses ? »

Perplexe, elle se redressa pour se débarrasser sans pudeur son sweat qu'elle jeta au pieds du lit. Ma cigarette coincé entre mes lèvres, j'allais instinctivement défaire mon jean pour découvrir ma queue raide.

« T'es nettement plus performant défoncé » se moqua t-elle en frottant son clitoris contre moi

Fasciné par les boutons roses de sa poitrine ronde, j'allais en titiller le bout alors qu'elle me parlait d'une étude sur la désinhibition.

Drogue ou pas, je la baisais toujours comme je le voulais. Le sexe avait une autre dimension avec elle. Bella n'était pas sexy, elle n'était pas juste bonne à tirer, elle faisait du sexe un besoin primaire. Un véritable purgatoire pour l'âme sombre que je traînais, m'exorcisant de mes démons.

Ma cigarette entièrement consumée, je la jetais dans l'une des bières vides pour que mes mains aillent trouver son cul charnu.

Ce corps était sans doute la plus belle création divine !

Son souffle heurté par les frictions dont j'accentuais doucement l'intensité, elle dégagea brutalement mes mains de ses fesses, pour guider doucement ma queue en elle.

J'aurais pu jouir en observant le plaisir la faire couiner et grimacer !

Un bras replié sous ma tête, je caressais sa jambe repliée pour la réconforter du plaisir douloureux que je lui infligeais.

Instinctivement, son souffle fut plus erratique, et mes pulsations plus frénétiques.

« Je devrais te haïr pour te désirer autant »

« Je convoite ce qui me plaît, peu importe qui le possède »

« Je ne suis pas ce que tu crois »

« Tu es exactement ce que je crois, pleures tant que tu veux ta femme, je sais chaque nuit qui tu désires baiser...Sarah possède ton amour, mais je suis responsable de chacun de tes fantasmes, chacune de tes érections » passa t-elle une main entre nous pour caresser la bosse sous mon jean.

Je ne pus me retenir de gémir, profondément enfouie en elle. Ses lèvres entre-ouvertes, elle supporta mal le plaisir qui semblait consumer lentement chaque partie d'elle. Nos lèvres se frôlaient et j'étais certain de pouvoir mourir tant mon cœur battait si vite dans ma poitrine.

« Bells » la suppliais-je de me baiser plus vite

« Dis moi à quel point tu me veux ? »

Mes mains vinrent immédiatement crocheter ses mains, pour renverser nos places. Entre ses jambes que je repliais contre elle, j'allais aussitôt la réinvestir, les yeux rivés sur son antre qui m'embrassait si bien la queue.

« Edward » arqua t-elle son corps sous le mien

« Tu me rends monstrueux aux yeux de Sarah...Pourquoi tu fais ça ? »

« Je veux qu'en me baisant, tu oublies que tu as été marié, je veux être la seule, je ne veux plus que tu la regrette, je veux que tu jouisses en moi chaque putain de nuit, en te disant que je suis et je resterais le meilleur coup de ta vie, je veux que tu ne puisses plus te passer de moi »

« Va te faire foutre »

« Je veux que Sarah voit le putain d'enculé que tu es...Regardes toi ! Tu n'es même pas capable de garder ta queue dans ton jean alors que tu devrais te battre pour lui rendre justice !...Elle n'est partie que depuis à peine trois ans, et tu trouves le moyen de baiser une de tes anciennes élèves »

Fou de rage qu'elle puisse ainsi dénigrer, j'allais enlacer brutalement son cou et la baiser comme un putain de connard qui s'arrêta quelques minutes avant qu'elle n'atteigne l'orgasme.

Cette petite pute était carrément en train de pleurnicher !

Malgré la douleur de mettre arrêter juste avant de jouir en elle, j'allais sur le balcon pour griller une cigarette que je volais dans son paquet.

Fier de la voir venir me chevaucher tel un chaton, j'appréciais de nouveau voir ma queue disparaître entre ses jambes.

Rien ne valait que je m'abstienne de la baiser, pas même pour respecter la mémoire de ma femme !

« Est-ce que tu baisais aussi bien Sarah ? » me demanda t-elle en grimaçant

Je ne répondis pas tout de suite, focalisé sur le plaisir que me procurer son corps qui enlaçait fermement le mien, la façon dont ses seins avaient de s'agiter, dont ses cheveux avaient de tomber sur son visage transpirants.

« Sarah était une salope frigide, qui se contentait d'écarter les jambes » soufflais-je entre ses seins

Elle se contracta aussitôt durement autour de moi, et j'enfonçais mes doigts dans ses hanches alors que je me libérais en elle.

Haletante, elle vint se reposer contre mon épaule. Je décidais de nous ramener sur le lit bien plus confortable.

« Est-ce que tu m'aimes plus que Sarah ? »

« Bien plus que ce tu penses » dis-je seulement avant de lui soutirer un long baiser

Un sourire sur les lèvres, elle se releva pour nous offrir une seconde ligne.

**…**

_Je vais mourir !_

De la bave de sangsue dans la bouche, je crois que j'ai servi de joujou sexuel à une ours ou un dragon. Constatant que je n'étais pas dans ma chambre d'hôtel, il me fut un certain moment pour réaliser que j'étais dans ce palace digne de ce reality show sur ces pétasses aux maris friqués.

Bella semblait avoir survécu, absente à mes côtés.

_A moins qu'elle gisait quelque part dans ce château !_

Une enclume à la place du crâne, je me relevais lentement pour poser un pieds à terre.

_Depuis quand ne supportais-je plus quelques bières ?_

Me retrouver debout sonna comme une première victoire. Je surpassais quelques vertiges avant de rejoindre tel un astronaute sur la lune la salle de bains, où je découvrir avec stupeur les hématomes qui tatouaient mon torse.

_L'a partie de jambes en l'air avec l'ours semblait de plus en plus probable !_

Je me glissais finalement le long de la parois de la grande douche pour me réveiller en douceur. L'esprit brumeux, je finis par me souvenir des évènements de la veille. J'avais deux jours pour retrouver la force d'affronter calmement cet enculé, sans avoir à regretter de le libérer.

L'eau devint froide, et je tentais une seconde fois l'exploit de me relever. Enroulé dans une des serviettes chaudes, je m'arrêtais un instant devant la vue stupéfiante.

_Cet endroit était un véritable port du bonheur !_

Contrôlant toujours les balancements de l'enclume, je descendais lentement les escaliers, chinant contre le fait que ce palace ne possède pas d'ascenseur. Ne sachant si je devais me rendre à gauche ou à droite, c'est la voix grave des journaux télévisés qui me décida. Je retrouvais enfin Bella dans la cuisine, alors qu'elle préparait le petit déjeuner, dos à moi. J'espérais qu'elle ne m'en veuille de la rejoindre pour l'embrasser.

_Elle se trouvait beaucoup trop loin et la chaise près de l'îlot central bien plus près !_

Consciente de ma présence, je la découvrais avec ces Ray-Bans sur le nez, la mine fatiguée mais surtout très dure. Mon corps se crispa en constatant les dégâts que j'avais causé la veille, en m'attaquant involontairement à son visage.

« Bonjour » tentais-je timidement

Elle ne répondit pas, se contenta seulement de me servir des pancakes.

Elle m'en voulait encore !

Et ça devenait plus que blessant de supporter ces prunelles glacées qu'elle ne me cacha plus.

« Éteins ce truc s'il te plaît » lui demandais-je, agacé par la voix du journaliste qui commentait inlassablement ma première audience

Elle obéit rapidement, avant de reprendre sa vaisselle.

Son silence plus qu'irritable, elle se tourna avant que je n'ai pu le briser. Elle quitta un instant la pièce pour revenir avec quelques papiers et son portable. Elle ne me regarda toujours pas alors qu'elle balançait jusqu'à moi ce qui semblait être un billet d'avion.

_Un aller pour Phœnix !_

« Les autres vont s'inquiéter, on est pas loin de l'aéroport donc tu pourras t'y rendre dans une vingtaine de minutes »

Surpris qu'elle m'en veuille au point de me chasser aussi vite, je finis par exploser.

« J'arrive pas à croire que je t'ai attendu six putains de moi, que je n'ai cessé de te rassurer et de te détendre avant ce putain de procès...Et maintenant tu joues les putains glaciales ! »

Elle me fit taire en balançant une seconde fois son portable, prêt à mettre en route une vidéo.

Pétrifié par l'image de nos visages sniffant ce qui semblait être de

« C'était mes dernières pilules d'oxycodone qui restait de mon traitement » me rassura t-elle partiellement

Ça ne pouvait pas être vrai !

On ne pouvait pas...pas maintenant...pas alors qu'on s'est battus des mois pour se débarrasser de ces merdes !

« Ce soir, je réintégrerais le centre psychiatrique » m'informa t-elle gravement.

« Ça nuira à ton témoignage »

« Pas plus que ce que tu as fait hier » me piqua t-elle. « Je ne veux aucun contact jusqu'à la fin du procès »

« Bien » acceptais-je, abasourdi par son ton froid et cette distance insoutenable

Je ne la supplierais pas alors qu'elle agit si implacablement !

« Je ne romps pas avec toi, seulement pour le moment, j'ai besoin de me concentrer sur les semaines à venir...mais si à l'issue du procès, Jesse venait à être innocenter...je serais obligée de te sortir de ma vie, je ne pourrais pas supporter de te voir en sachant qu'il se trouve dehors en partie par ta faute »


	31. Chapter 31

**Trois mois...Je sais, c'est criminel ! MAIS j'ai une bonne raison : la validation de mon année. Est-il nécessaire de dire que mes études passent avant l'écriture ?**

**J'avoue pourtant que j'aurais du laisser une note, afin que vous ne m'abandonniez pas...*non, surtout pas s'il vous plait, j'ai besoin de vous les girls***

**Je ne bavarderais pas plus longtemps. Juste pour vous dire que vos reviews postés sont juste superbes ! Vous n'imaginez pas comme vos commentaires peuvent être un sérieux moteur. Big merci les filles ! **

**Bonne lecture. xoxo**

* * *

><p><em><strong>« Tu me dis que rien ne passe<strong>_

_**Même au bout d'un moment**_

_**Qu'un beau jour c'est une impasse**_

_**Et derrière l'océan**_

_**Que l'on garde toujours la trace**_

_**D'un amour, d'un absent**_

_**Que tu refais surface**_

_**Comme hier droit devant**_

_**Tu me dis que rien ne sert**_

_**La parole ou le temps**_

_**Qu'il faudra une vie entière**_

_**Pour un jour faire semblant**_

_**Pour regarder en arrière**_

_**Revenir en souriant**_

_**En gardant ce qu'il faut taire**_

_**Et puis faire comme avant »**_

**Emmanuel Moire – Beau malheur**

**« Comment faire la différence entre les espoirs qui font franchir les montagnes et ceux qui enferment dans le passé ? Les espoirs légitimes et les espoirs sans espoir ? » **

**Thomas Raphael**

* * *

><p>« Comment te sens-tu ? »<p>

Ma cigarette consumée, je la jetais près de moi avant d'en retirais une autre du paquet coincé dans mon soutien-gorge.

_Parfois j'aimerais que ça soit aussi facile..._

_Qu'il suffise juste d'expirer pour me vider les poumons de la douleur..._

Assise sur la pelouse du grand parc de la clinique, tout près de l'étang, j'y avais trouvé refuge après ma séance avec Alkyle. La patience et l'acharnement de cet homme tiraient certes fortement sur mes nerfs, mais je ne pouvais qu'applaudir son self-control, face au défi que j'étais. Apprivoiser la douleur était principalement le but de nos séances. C'était le même, voir l'unique. Je pensais l'avoir intégré, compris que je ne vivrais plus jamais sans, mais au contact de la réalité, du quotidien, les choses s'effondraient à nouveau. Je crois que mon esprit n'était tout simplement pas dupe. Je ne serais jamais plus heureuse. C'est un fait. Peu importe ce qu'on essaie de me faire croire, je ne serais plus heureuse. Mais j'essaie. Toujours. Encore et encore. Chaque matin, j'apprends à ne plus l'appeler, j'apprends à occulter la douleur et cesser de me plaindre, de pleurer dans l'ombre pour ne pas décevoir ceux qui misent tant dans ces putains d'espoirs que je leur souffle par un simple sourire que j'étire sur mes lèvres, ou des projets dont je parle avec tant de convictions. Mais je ne peux pas. Quoi que je fasse, elle rode toujours autour de moi. Je crois que je ne pleure même plus de tristesse, mais juste de fatigue. Je ne supporte plus ce que je suis, ni même les images de mon passé avant toute cette merde . Je ne supporte plus de pleurer, ni de faire semblant. Je ne supporte plus d'être seule, ni d'être si tant aimé. Je ne supporte plus ce fatalisme qui efface perpétuellement chacun de mes pas en avant. J'ai tout tenté. Personne ne peut me blâmer du contraire. J'ai fait de mon mieux pour me reconstruire. Mais je crois qu'il y a trop de débris, pas assez de colle. Trop d'espoir, pas assez de force. Je suis fatiguée. Exténuée de devoir toujours faire plus d'effort pour m'en sortir. Je ne m'en sortirais pas. Peu importe ce que j'ai cru, l'aide dont j'ai bénéficié depuis tout ce temps, je ne m'en sortirais pas. Je tourne en rond. Il va bien falloir que je finisse par choisir. Mettre fin à cette mascarade qu'est ma vie ou avancer droit devant sans me retourner. Mais je suis incapable de faire un choix. Je tourne en rond sans avoir le courage de prendre une véritable décision. Elle ne reviendra pas. Elle ne reviendra pas. Quand finirais-je par comprendre qu'elle ne reviendra pas. Tout est fini. Les gens meurent, et le monde continue toujours de tourner. Paraît-il qu'au fil des années, la douleur s'atténue. Je l'avais lu. Des tas de fois. J'ai lu tout ces textes, ces citations sur le combat d'une vie, ses espoirs. Les plus grands avaient assurés que la douleur finissait toujours par s'estomper. Avicenne affirmait que même le temps fait oublier les douleurs, qu'il éteint les vengeances, apaise la colère, et étouffe la haine alors le passé est comme s'il n'eût jamais existé.

Je ne suis pas sûre que cette bêtise s'adresse à ma condition.

Peut être l'ont-ils jamais vécu. Il n'y a qu'à lire ce qu'ils disent au sujet de la douleur. Je veux dire c'est toujours trop imagé toutes ces descriptions sur la souffrance. La douleur n'est pas ce que l'on imagine. C'est bien plus fort que le poignard dans le cœur, ou le feu qui se répand dans votre corps chaque fois que la réalité vous percute. En fait c'est bien plus douloureux que ça. Bien plus douloureux que le poignard et les flammes. La douleur c'est juste le vide. La paralysie de tout votre être face à cette absence qui vous surprend chaque matin. Le silence. Le néant. Vous ne voyez plus rien. Vous ne sentez plus rien. Juste le néant. Et cette absence de sens est bien plus agonisante que ces stupides métaphores.

Rose Kennedy a été plus lucide au sujet de la douleur. Le temps ne guérit pas les blessures. Au contraire, celles ci demeurent intactes. Avec le temps, notre esprit afin de mieux se protéger recouvre ces blessures de bandages et la douleur diminue mais elle ne disparaît jamais.

Tout ce que je peux espérer alors, c'est que la douleur ne soit plus aussi vive au fil des années...  
>Rien d'autre.<p>

« Chérie »

« Alkyle m'a conseillé de ne pas consulter les infos...j'ai besoin de savoir ce qu'il se passe »

Tournée vers mon père, qui était venu pour la première fois me voir depuis que j'avais réintégré le centre. Après la décision que j'avais prise il y a un mois, j'avais immédiatement demandé au docteur Alkyle d'informer mon père. Si je voulais que mon psy taise les raisons de cette décision, je ne pouvais malgré tout cacher mon état qui ne semblait pas avoir évolué ou du moins s'être stabiliser. Au lendemain de cette nuit où j'avais sans hésité renouer avec mon addiction, je m'étais retrouvée sur le canapé long de mon psychiatre, retrouvant ces heures interminables et exténuantes d'introspection. Évidemment, j'avais évoqué dès les premières minutes l'immense colère que j'avais ressentie à la suite du compte rendu fait par les journaux télévisés au sujet du dérapage d'Edward. Furieuse, j'avais fait les cents pas dans le grand bureau d'Alkyle, pour essayer de comprendre le comportement plus que conséquent de ce qui était aujourd'hui mon ex petit ami.

_Ex petit-ami..._

_Je m'y suis fait rapidement..._

Quelques jours après mon internement, Alkyle m'avait remis une enveloppe qui contenait une lettre d'Edward. Alors qu'il énonçait le fil de notre histoire, l'importance que j'avais pris rapidement dans sa vie, je ne ressentis étrangement aucune émotion lorsqu'il évoqua notre rupture. Si j'avais annoncé celle ci sous condition, Edward voulait y mettre fin immédiatement. Déçu de comprendre que ma soif de vengeance était la seule et unique raison de ma présence encore dans ce monde.

J'avais essayé. Essayé de croire que je pouvais continuer à vivre, sans que cela ne soit omniprésent. Mais une énième fois, j'avais menti. A lui, aux autres…à moi. Je ne vivais que pour _lui_ rendre justice. Rien d'autre. Bernée par les espoirs stupides de mes proches, j'avais cru pouvoir m'en sortir, faire cesser la douleur, et prendre enfin un nouveau départ.

_Des putains de conneries ! _

_Comment pouvais-je occulter le regard éteint de ma mère qui me poursuit inlassablement jusque dans la moindre de mes pensées !_

_Comment pouvais-je imaginer un seul instant que je pouvais tout simplement passer à autre chose, et vivre sans elle !_

J'ai compris trop tard que je n'existais que grâce à elle…et je reste persuader aujourd'hui que je ne survivrais pas longtemps sans elle.

Si j'en voulais à Edward d'avoir faibli face à Jesse, lui foutant probablement un pied dehors, je comprenais et acceptais assez facilement que notre histoire puisse se terminer. Ce qui avait été encore impensable avant que nous abordions le procès. Nous qualifiant d'une équipe de guerriers, nous avions pensé naïvement pouvoir affronter ensemble ce fils de pute...c'était sans compter sur cette vendetta qui me rongeait les tripes. Dévorée par l'obtention d'un verdict en ma faveur, je ne pouvais accepter que celui en qui j'avais eu longtemps confiance puisse foutre en l'air ce pourquoi je survivais.

« Contrairement à la première audience, Edward a su parfaitement répondre aux questions...Il était comme impassible face aux questions de Yung, qui pourtant attaquait son mariage foireux » voulut-il me rassurer

_Je ne pouvais que me réjouir finalement d'avoir agi comme je l'avais fait le mois dernier avec lui..._

« As-tu vu Erika ? »

« Elle pense que Yung m'appelle à la barre, parce que je suis plus instable qu'Edward...j'imagine qu'elle veut m'entendre dire que nous avons coordonnés nos témoignages afin de faire payer un homme, peu importe qu'il soit innocent ou non...Il faut juste que quelqu'un paie pour les dégâts »

« Es-tu prête ? »

_L'étais-je ?_

_Je n'en avais strictement aucune idée..._

_En sa présence, toutes mes défenses semblaient se dissoudre une à une..._

« Isabella, connaissez-vous la raison de votre présence ici ? » m'interrogea Yung

« Monsieur Masen a été mon professeur au cours des mois de septembre et octobre 2011 »

_« Dis le encore ! » m'ordonna Edward alors que nous fumions sur sa terrasse_

_L'une de ses mains retint mon visage, pour capter la moindre étincelle d'hésitation_

_« Il n'y a jamais rien eu entre nous » fis-je avec conviction _

_Cela faisait une heure que nous répétions nos témoignages. Depuis que nous savions que nous serions interrogés sur la relation que nous avions partagés à la rentrée dernière, il était primordial pour nous que nos déclarations soient en accord. Savoir ce que nous pouvions révéler sans que cela ne nous porte préjudice. _

« Pouvez-vous nous parler de la relation que vous entreteniez ? »

« La relation ? » feintais-je la surprise

_« Pas de nuits passées ensemble » souffla t-il contre mes lèvres_

_J'étais dingue de cette putain de force qu'il dégageait parfois. Je crochetais son tee-shirt pour le garder contre moi._

_« Pas le moindre sentiment pour ta petite gueule d'ange »_

_« Tu n'étais qu'une de ces petites pétasses de lycéennes qui jouent les rebelles »_

_« Et tu n'étais qu'un connard de prof que je détestais par dessus tout »_

« J'étais trop aveuglée par ma propre personne pour lever les yeux, et comprendre que je n'étais pas la seule victime d'un massacre...monsieur Masen était mon professeur de philosophie, une fois son cours terminé, il faisait sa vie, je faisais la mienne »

_« Je t'aime »_

_« Je t'aime » répétais-je avant qu'il ne me transporte jusqu'à sa chambre_

« J'ai sincèrement du mal à croire que monsieur Masen et vous n'avez échanger aucun mot à propos des drames auxquels vous avez participé. » se moqua cette salope

« Si ça avait été le cas, si j'avais fini par savoir que mon professeur et moi partagions le même secret...Pensez bien que je danserais sur la tombe du fils de pute que vous défendez »

_C'est une promesse ..._

« Elle ne reviendra pas » dit calmement Teddy, assis près de moi

« Je sais » rejetais-je la fumée de la dix-septième cigarette que je consumais

Les yeux rivés sur le lac de la clinique, je le sentis pour la première fois abandonné.

_M'abandonner_.

« Charlie a besoin de toi »

« Je sais »

« Tu ne peux alors tout simplement pas baisser les bras »

« Je sais »

Furieux, il se leva brutalement pour cogner son poing contre l'arbre. Il n'en ressentit aucune douleur.

« Cesse de feindre ce détachement » cria t-il presque avant de se reprendre pour poursuivre. « Sinon tu ne serais plus ici depuis bien longtemps, tu dois continuer à… »

Lassée par ce discours moralisateur et plus que fatiguant, je me relevais à mon tour pour lui faire face.

« Tu es ici parce que je l'ai voulu, je peux appeler un infirmier et te renvoyer immédiatement si tu es venu pour me donner un de tes énièmes sermon merdiques ! »

Quelques jours après cette nuit où nous avions discutés des heures sur la pelouse d'une des résidences qui se trouvaient près de la mienne, des photos de nous étaient parues. Notre proximité bien plus que gênante vis-à-vis de son rôle, le juge avait décidé de le renvoyer de ses fonctions, récoltant au passage un avertissement. Furieuse de cette décision, Teddy était resté malgré tout à mes côtés.

« Tu ne sais plus ce que tu dis Bella »

Bella. Jamais il n'avait utilisé mon diminutif. C'était toujours Swan. Pour je ne sais quelle raison, il s'était impliqué dans ma vie comme il ne l'avait jamais fait avec un autre jeune. Depuis un an et demi, il était devenu mon ombre. Peu à peu il était sorti de ses fonctions, devenant peu à peu une partie intégrante de ma vie. Si j'avais toujours refusé l'autorité, j'appréciais malgré tout l'avoir à mes côtés.

Cet enfoiré de juge m'avait sous la tutelle d'une salope frigide qui avait obligé son supérieur à me faire interner à la demande d'un tiers. Je ne supporterais pas indéfiniment qu'on prenne les décisions à ma place.

_Ces fils de pute ne m'enlèverait pas le peu de contrôle que j'avais sur ma vie !_

« Et c'est ça le problème, ne vois-tu pas comme je suis épuisée de ne plus être maîtresse de mes propres putains d'émotions Teddy…je suis littéralement épuisée d'être constamment en train de devoir lutter contre ce que je suis devenue »

« Tu abandonnes bien avant que le verdict soit donné »

« Et quoi après ! »

_Cet optimisme commençait sérieusement à me taper sur le système !_

« J'oublie comme par magie ce que j'ai vu, ce qui me hante…ce qui est train de me tuer malgré les efforts insurmontables que je fais pour m'en sortir…Je suis folle Teddy, complètement folle à lier…je ne sortirais pas d'ici, parce que je suis considérée comme un danger public, je ne suis plus capable de discerner le vrai du faux…Plus je me débats et plus je m'enfonce Teddy ! »

« Tu ne peux pas dire ça » coinça t-il subitement mon visage entre ses mains

Son regard ne fut jamais aussi désespéré que ce matin. Jamais aussi…_amoureux_.

« Je…je » hésita t-il un instant

« Recule Teddy, ne fais pas comme Ed, fais marche arrière et abandonne avant que ta vie se confonde avec la mienne »

« Tu sais que c'est déjà trop tard…Tu l'as dit toi-même, tu possède des forces qui nous attirent inlassablement vers toi »

« Je suis égoïste…je me fiche de vous être précieuse, j'ai rejeté Ed sans avoir aucune once de regret, vous n'êtes pas primordial à mon existence »

« Parce que tu refuses de voir devant »

« Parce que je suis irrémédiablement attiré par elle »

« Je te ferais sortir d'ici, si tu me le demandais, si tu retrouvais cette rage que j'ai vu naître l'année dernière »

« Je ne l'ai jamais eu…je voulais simplement faire du mal à mon petit ami parce qu'il s'en sortait mieux que moi »

« Parce que tu voulais t'en sortir »

« Dégages Teddy…maintenant ! Tires toi de ma vie parce que je n'en aurais rien à faire de ton cul, je t'abandonnerais sans même regretter…Alors tire toi de ma vie ! » dis-je durement, mais avec un certain calme

« Des cauchemars ? »

« Je n'ai pas pu fermer l'œil »

« N'avez-vous pas pu ou n'avez-vous pas préféré ? »

« Qu'est ce que ça change ? Au final, je ne dors pas »

« Des hallucinations ? »

« Les infirmiers ont certainement du vous en parler, si ça avait été le cas »

« J'aimerais que vous m'en parliez vous-même…il est très important que vous sachiez lorsque vous êtes en contact avec la réalité ou que vous vous sentiez encore persécuter »

« Je ne sens plus la présence Jesse à mes côtés si c'est ce que vous me demander »

« Qu'en est-il des voix ? »

Vaincue, je baissais les yeux sur mes mains qui trituraient mes manches.

« Bella ? »

« Elle…je…je l'entends toujours » avouais-je, le regard instantanément baigné dans mon chagrin

_Ça ne cesserait jamais..._

« Suivez-vous toujours mes prescriptions médicales ? »

« Vous vous foutez de ma gueule ?! Ces chiens que vous employez sont carrément prêts à foutre leurs pattes dans ma bouche pour vérifier que j'ai avalé vos foutus cachés »

« Vous et moi savons très bien que vous êtes doués pour dissimuler ces pilules »

« Vos médocs m'abrutissent…je veux pouvoir être pleinement consciente cette après-midi »

Une fois encore, la cure thérapeutique avait été éprouvante, tant émotionnellement que physiquement. Les terreurs nocturnes étaient réapparues. Lassé par le traitement médicamenteux de la thérapie, j'avais demandé à Alkyle d'interrompre mes prescriptions.

_Quelque chose en moi, me poussait à affronter la souffrance_

_Affronter cela comme les premiers jours de désintox..._

_Sentir la douleur me dévorer de l'intérieur_

_J'avais besoin de sentir que j'évoluais, que la douleur purifiait doucement mon âme._

« De l'appréhension ? »

« Beaucoup »

« Qu'est ce qui vous effraie ? Le face à face ? L'interrogatoire ? »

« De ne pas savoir mettre des mots sur ce qui s'est passé »

« Nous savons tous que cela est impossible »

« Que suis-je censé faire alors, si je suis incapable d'exprimer ce que j'ai vu, ce que j'ai ressenti ? »

« Laissez vous simplement aller Bella...je suis certain que les jurés sauront se rendre compte de ce que vous avez du supporter »

« Je ne suis plus sûre que me tenir à distance était une bonne idée »

« Prendre la décision de vous faire à nouveau interner après cette rechute est une preuve de courage

Isabella, et une excellente idée...Aujourd'hui, vous devez absolument vous concentrer sur vous même, affronter enfin vos peurs et vos inquiétudes...Il est indispensable que vous réussissiez à surmonter cette étape afin de progresser dans le contrôle de vos émotions »

Ces encouragements mettant fin à notre séance, je le saluais pour rejoindre ma chambre où m'attendaient Chlo, Elena et Lola. J'avais accepté leurs seules présences. Sans raison évidente, j'avais besoin d'être seule. Pas de questions, ni de regards accusateurs ou de mots inutiles pour combler le silence. J'avais simplement besoin de mon équipe experte en image pour paraître humaine face aux jurés. Jouer sur mon jeune âge était encore la bonne stratégie à utiliser. Mon visage de poupon pouvait jouer en ma faveur et ainsi peut être me sauver des préjudices jusqu'alors créer.

Chloé avait donc décidé de lisser soigneusement mes cheveux, avant de les relever dans une longue queue de cheval. A ma demande. Je ne voulais en aucun cas me cacher derrière mes longues mèches pour me sauver de son emprise. Pour la seconde fois, j'allais faire mon apparition au tribunal, et je regrettais de ne pas avoir pu assister à l'ensemble du procès. Peut être que cela m'aurait immunisé de toute cette angoisse qui me glaçait le sang.

Je choisis d'attendre hors de la salle d'audience. Un gardien m'appellerait lorsque mon tour viendrait de témoigner.

J'avais besoin de rassembler ou au moins prétendre à un sang froid inouï. Je préférais rester seule. Lassée des éternels encouragements de mes proches. Je décidais de rejoindre les toilettes une dernière fois. Espérant pouvoir me vider les tripes de mon angoisse. Penchée au dessus de la cuvette, rien ne vint et me foutre les doigts au fond de la gorge ne m'aida pas non plus. Abrutie par le stress, j'avais l'impression que vomir encore et encore était pour moi la seule façon de me vider totalement de cette angoisse. J'étais tétanisée par la peur. Terrifiée par les souvenirs que j'aurais à rappeler. Je n'allais simplement pas témoigner, discuter de ce que j'ai vu sans être épargner par les images. Je sais qu'à l'instant où Erika me demandera de détailler notre dernière soirée ensemble, je serais assaillie par les photos, les voix, les cris...la douleur, le manque, l'absence. La réalité.

Le grincement de la porte résonna et je me relevais aussi vite pour ne pas être vu en plein dilemme. Face à cette putain d'angoisse insoutenable, j'hésitais encore à fuir le tribunal. Ce procès ne m'apportera que des emmerdes. Maintenant que la police avait retrouvé ce fils de pute, j'aurais certainement plus de facilités pour l'atteindre, et mettre à exécution des mois de fantasmes. Debout, je fus plus que surprise de me retrouver en face de mon ex petit-ami. Comme la dernière fois que nous nous étions vus dans ce tribunal, il était entièrement vêtu de noir.

« Comment ça se passe là dedans ? » finis-je par demander, simplement pour dire quelque chose

J'avais besoin de dire quelque chose, pour me détourner de la déception que laissait couler son regard. L'angoisse causée par l'heure qui suivrait ne m'immunisa pas du crève-cœur que fut son regard à cet instant, de cette distance glaciale qu'il imposa entre nous.

_C'était de ma faute…_

C'était de ma faute. Mais je ne devais pas oublier que j'avais vécu jusqu'ici juste pour _lui_ rendre justice. Et non pas pour profiter des joies, des illusions, de la passion engendré par mon premier amour.

_Elle passait avant tout, quoi qu'il m'en coûte…_

« Calvin rappelle les faits »

"Ok"

Il ne dit rien pendant une longue minute, se contentant simplement de me regarder. Il y a encore quelques semaines, j'arrivai à éclairer son regard. Déchirée par la peine qui en ressortit, je me tournais finalement vers les grandes glaces de la pièce, terriblement mal à l'aise.

« Il n'a aucun pouvoir, ce fils de pute n'est rien d'autre qu'un gamin narcissique qui pense avoir plein droit sur la vie…Il joue avec nos faiblesses parce que nous sommes persuadés qu'il est capable de s'immiscer en nous, mais ce n'est pas le cas…Affronte le, j'ai compris que c'était le meilleur moyen de le déstabiliser…N'aie pas peur de pleurer, peu importe à quel point tu te sens vulnérable devant lui, le jury aura pitié de toi » dit-il, la voix neutre

Il savait que je détestais ça. Faire pitié. Mais il voulait m'aider ou m'atteindre. Malgré ses conseils, je sentais dans ce détachement une manière de me faire du mal. En dépit de notre dernière conversation, et de notre rupture, chaque cellule de mon corps me hurlaient de me jeter dans ses bras. J'avais besoin de ses bras. J'en avais toujours eu besoin. Il incarnait ma cellule de crise, cette bulle où j'étais soudainement anesthésié de la douleur.

« J'ai… »

Il me tourna le dos avant que je n'ai pu réellement commencé à me plaindre de l'immense boule dans la gorge, qui pourrait m'handicaper au moment de témoigner. Une main sur la poignet de la porte, il quitta la pièce alors que je fus incapable d'émettre le moindre son pour l'arrêter.

_C'était fini…_

_Je l'avais brisé…_

« Bella »

Un stupide sourire d'encouragement sur les lèvres, Angie me prévint qu'il était à mon tour de l'affronter. Bouleversée par les cinq dernières minutes, je la suivais jusque la grande porte de la salle d'audience. Figée devant celle ci, j'inspirais profondément.

« Aide moi maman, je t'en supplie » marmonnais-je avant de pousser la porte.

Tous les regards tournés vers moi, j'avançais étonnement avec assurance. Tout à coup certaine que j'arriverais à mes fins, malgré tout je fus gênée par le bruit de mes talons qui résonnaient trop fort, j'eus le désagréable sentiment d'aller à la chaise électrique. Et je compris que l'appel des souvenirs provoqueraient une douleur identique.

« Mademoiselle Swan, veuillez vous asseoir à la barre » me pria le juge

J'aimerais dire quelque chose avant de commencer...si vous me le permettez » relevais-je la tête vers le juge un bref instant, avant de retrouver le regard noir de Jesse

« Nous vous écoutons mademoiselle Swan »

Le cœur supportant mal la frénésie suffocante, j'attrapais mon pendentif.

« Toi et moi savons ce que tu as fait » fis-je après une longue minute de silence. « Je ne suis pas là pour déclencher chez toi un quelconque sentiment de regret ou de culpabilité, je sais que les animaux en sont dépourvus...Je ne sais pas pourquoi, ni comment il a fallu que tu me les enlèves, j'ai essayé...de te chercher des raisons, me dire qu'on a probablement du de t'infliger des souffrances identiques à celles que tu as exécutés, mais ce n'est pas vrai...Ils ne pourront jamais déceler ce que je vois quand je te regarde » pointais-je brièvement le jury. « Et je dois bien avouer que je suis terrifiée à l'idée que ça puisse t'avantager...Je ne suis pas là non plus pour te faire pitié, ni pour te montrer jusqu'où tes actes m'ont mené, même si ton regard me hurle que tu le sais déjà...Je suis plus forte que toi, je n'essaie pas de m'en persuader, je le sais »

« J'ai fait des tas de choses pour disparaître...et puis j'ai réalisé réellement il n'y a que quelques mois, que je ne te donnerais pas satisfaction...Tu ne liras pas mon nom dans la presse, pas pour savoir que j'ai fini par abandonner...Peu importe la douleur, peu importe l'enfer, j'attendrais le matin où les J.T m'informeront que tu es mort »

Soulagée d'avoir de cette déclaration et du self-control dont je venais de faire preuve, je me tournais enfin vers les douze personnes qui pourraient me rendre justice.

« On me demande de vous témoigner ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit-là, pour vous convaincre que cet homme est coupable des actes qu'il a commis, je vous demande de ne pas vous fiez aux apparences, vous pourriez faire de faux jugements »

Une fois encore un long silence plana sur la salle. Cette fois pourtant il semblait se mélanger à quelques ondes de fierté. Mon père, Angie...même Edward semblaient stupéfiés par mon courage.

« Isabella êtes vous prête ? » se posta Erika devant moi


	32. Chapter 32

Mesdames, mesdemoiselles, bonsoir !

Encore une fois, j'ai failli à ma promesse de faire au plus vite et j'en suis vraiment désolée. MAIS, j'ai tellement voulu vous écrire quelque chose de vraiment bien, qu'il me fallu tout ce temps pour publier. Le résultat sera toujours loin de mes espérances, les émotions restent un domaine où je suis loin d'exceller malgré l'envie énorme de vous faire partager ce qui me transcende quand je pense à l'histoire de Bella.

Enfin voilà un nouveau chapitre qui j'espère vous plaira ou au moins vous fera oublier la longue attente. Avant tout, je voudrais réellement et sincèrement vous remercier de vos reviews. C'est plus que ce que j'espérais ! Du talent pour l'écriture ? J'ai beaucoup de mal à vous croire...

Enfin bref, je vous laisse avec ce nouveau chapitre...

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 31<span>

_Avril 2013,_

« J'aimerais avant de commencer, que nous revenions sur les quelques heures qui ont précédé l'intrusion de Jesse à votre domicile...Pourriez vous retracer les événements afin que nous puissions faire la chronologie de cette nuit »

Mes mains s'agitèrent aussitôt contre mon pantalon. Criblée par les regards, j'occultais un instant leurs présences pour me focaliser sur ma respiration. J'avais attendu ce moment chaque putain dew jour. J'en avais rêvé. Presque fantasmé. C'était enfin arrivé. Je pouvais exécuter la première partie de mon plan. J'avais assez de détails en ma possession pour le foutre en cellule sans qu'il n'ait jamais à revoir la lumière du jour. Je pouvais le faire.

« Nous devions joindre Los Angeles la semaine suivante...Nous passions le plus clair de notre temps en Californie, alors Phil a décidé de nous offrir un pieds à terre près de West Hollywood...Il y avait un bordel pas possible à la maison, et rien n'était encore emballé...J'avais passé les fêtes de fin d'année avec mon père et mes amis à Forks, alors que Phil et maman s'étaient offert un semaine en amoureux aux Seychelles...Nous étions tous les trois de retour trois jours auparavant, alors nous avons décidé de passer l'après midi à _Angels_, l'orphelinat qu'a fait construire maman il y a plusieurs années, c'était toujours un bon moment à passer, maman passait toujours quelques heures avec la directrice pour discuter des adoptions et des possibles aménagements à faire, Phil et moi préférions toujours aller jouer avec les enfants »

« A quelle heure avez-vous quitté l'orphelinat ? »

« Dix neuf heures, nous sommes arrivés à la maison une dizaine de minutes plus tard »

« Avez-vous remarqué quelque chose en rentrant ? Une porte ouverte ? Des choses qui ont été déplacés ? »

« Non, l'alarme de la villa était en contact direct avec le poste de sécurité et il ne semblait pas y avoir eu de soucis »

Les détails me revinrent peu à peu à l'esprit et je fus incapable de contrôler les agitations dans ma poitrine.

« Mais...Quand j'ai voulu récupéré une bouteille de jus de grenade dans le réfrigérateur, j'ai constaté qu'il me manquait une bouteille...c'est stupide comme détail, mais c'était mon jus de fruits favoris, la seule boutique qu'il le vendait était à un kilomètre de la maison »

« Qu'avez-vous fait ? »

« J'ai demandé à Phil si c'était lui mais il m'a répondu que non, et je n'ai pas plus insisté, j'avais juste demandé à maman de m'emmener demain matin à la boutique bio avant le départ pour l'aéroport...nous étions fatigués, alors nous avons simplement dîné...j'avais préparé le matin même des lasagnes afin que nous n'ayons qu'à les réchauffer le soir même »

« Que s'est-il passé lorsque vos parents et vous, vous êtes retrouvés au lit ? »

« J'ai lancé mon podcast, parce que ça m'aide à dormir, puis j'ai fermé les yeux…pendant trois heures »

Instantanément, je sentis le feu me chatouillait le bout des orteils. Mes pulsations devenaient plus douloureuses. L'air insupportable. Ma voix coincée comme au fond de ma gorge. J'avais les images et le son, mais j'étais comme incapable de mettre des foutus sous-titres pour expliquer ce qui se jouait encore une fois devant moi.

« Qu'est ce qui vous a réveillé ? »

Pour la première fois depuis le début de mon témoignage, je me tournis vers ce fils de pute pour le regarder en face. Contrairement à ce que j'avais pu croire, il ne me fut pas difficile d'affronter la noirceur de son regard. Il fut légèrement surpris, et malgré tout mes mains tremblèrent davantage.

Tout avait subitement disparu. Nous étions que tout les deux. Plus aucun public. Pas d'avocat, ni de jury. Juste nous deux et mes parents. Juste nous dans cette chambre. Ma prison, où je retrouve l'odeur de la sueur, mêlé au parfum de ma mère. Juste nous au milieu de la nuit, coincé dans cette chambre. Dans cette chambre juste en face de la résidence où les voisins sont loin d'imaginer qu'un monstre s'apprête à exécuter le début d'un cauchemar. Le début de mon enfer.

« Tu étais adossé à l'encadrement de la porte…tu m'observais, un sourire sur les lèvres…tu avais l'air si heureux » dis-je rapidement, pressée par le chagrin. « Comme…comme papa, quand il m'observait et pensait que je ne le savais pas »

« Qu'avez-vous vous fait en réalisant que l'on venait de s'introduire chez vous ? »

Mon ventre convulsa. Il ne supportera pas ce torrent d'émotions déchirantes.

« Papa m'avait appris à ne pas être paralyser par mes émotions quand je paniquais...alors j'ai crié...de toutes mes forces...aussi fort que je le pouvais...pour prévenir Phil...il...il était toujours le premier à réagir lorsque je faisais un cauchemar, alors je savais qu'il ne faudrait pas longtemps avant que mon beau-père nous débarrasse de ce fils de pute »

« Que s'est-il passé ? »

« Tu as souri...comme pour me dire que je pourrais hurler autant que je le voulais, personne ne viendrait...J'ai occulté le fait que Phil et maman...qu'ils...qu'ils puissent être déjà mort et j'ai tenté de fuir...Encore une fois, papa m'avait appris à faire face à l'intrusion d'un étranger dans notre maison, chaque fois que je séjournais chez lui, j'avais droit à des cours de self-défense avec ma meilleure amie »

« Avez-vous pu ? »

« C'était complètement stupide...Tu avais déjà tout prévu...toi seul savait ce qu'il allait se passer...Ma seule sortie de secours était la porte sur laquelle il était adossé » vrillais-je une seconde mon regard vers Erika. « Je me suis débattue, j'avais mes chances, je pesais probablement plus lourd que lui, alors j'ai bêtement cru pouvoir fracasser son crâne contre l'une de mes commodes...mais...j'ai sous-estimé ses forces et il a réussi à me traîner jusqu'à la chambre de maman »

Je me sentis instantanément comme une torche humaine. Le feu qui remontait doucement le long de mes échines m'avait littéralement emprisonné dans une atroce douleur. Je fus obligée de m'arrêter à l'appel des images, trop concentrée sur la souffrance. Les yeux baissés sur mes mains, j'étouffais, la surprise de voir littéralement des centaines de bestioles courir sous ma peau. Je ne pouvais pas. Pas maintenant. J'étais prise comme d'hallucinations, pourtant bien consciente que mon esprit déraillait. Mais c'était comme sentir, voir clairement ma souffrance me bouffait de l'intérieur. Je savais que c'était pas bon. Si j'osais hurler, terrifiée par mes mains

« Isabella ? »

« J'ai...j'ai besoin d'une pause...c'est important s'il vous plaît » suppliais-je doucement, les yeux toujours rivés sur mes mains

« Je suspens l'audience pour une durée de dix minutes » abdiqua t-il

Je me précipitais aussitôt vers l'extérieur pour rejoindre les toilettes. Angie m'y suivit avec autant de hâte.

« Angie, aides moi je t'en supplie ! » voulus-je me débarrasser des centaines de bestioles qui couraient sous ma peau

« Bébé, qu'est ce qui se passe ? » arriva mon père

La pièce fut instantanément bondée de monde. Je me sentis oppressée, consciente de paraître folle à lier alors que je me grattais les bras. Ma vue se troubla, et j'eus aussitôt la sensation d'être dans une cage capitonnée. Les images défilaient, je sentais tout à coup chacun de mes battements de cœur. Mon cœur que je sentais pomper mon sang bouillonnant. Les voix crièrent plus forts. Et je fus incapable de penser à autre chose qu'aux voix. Aux voix et à ces putains de bestioles qui me rongeaient de l'intérieur.

_Mon cœur battait trop fort, mon esprit fonctionnait trop vite..._

« Regardes moi Swan ! » m'interpella soudain la voix de mon ange

Le visage coincé dans ses mains, je vis les jades d'Edward tentait de focaliser sur lui mon regard.

« Ed » m'accrochais-je à sa chemise

« Regardes moi Swan...regardes moi ! » ordonna t-il sévèrement. « Il n'y a personne d'autre que ton père et moi, tu m'entends ! Il n'y a personne d'autre que nous trois ! »

Il ne cessa de répéter cela pendant plusieurs minutes, alors que mon cœur battit plus lentement. L'oppressante chaleur qui m'envahit quelques minutes auparavant disparut doucement, et je me sentis plus qu'exténuée.

« Nous devons reporté l'audience à demain » voulut papa

« Hors de question ! » refusa Edward, mon visage toujours dans ses mains, son regard toujours encré au mien

Dans ses jades, j'y retrouvais la force que j'avais vu animé son regard lors de nos retrouvailles à l'entrepôt.

_Qu'est ce que j'avais fait ?_

C'était lui. J'avais toujours eu besoin de lui.

« On a préparé ce foutu procès depuis longtemps ! J'ai fais en sorte de réparer mon erreur ! J'ai rempli ma part du contrat alors je veux que tu retournes sur ce foutu banc et que tu leur raconte ce que tu as vu ! Tu m'as bien compris Swan ! J'en ai rien à foutre que tu ne t'en sentes pas capable ! J'en ai rien à faire si tu te mets à complètement halluciner ! Je veux que tu racontes chaque putain de détail ! »

« Que s'est-il passé ? »

« J'ai instantanément été paralysé...consciente mais pétrifiée...totalement dépossédée de mes moyens »

Occultant le feu, j'attrapais le verre d'eau posé sur la rambarde pour ravaler les cris de douleurs que je crevais d'envie de pousser. Il faillit me glisser des mains mais je le portais très rapidement à mes lèvres. Je déglutis. Fort. Et je regrettais qu'il m'entende ravaler aussi douloureusement mes cris. J'étais certaine qu'il pouvait entendre les cris, voir les spectres qui nous tournaient autour.

« Je sentais mon cœur battre, j'étais encore capable de pleurer...mais j'avais perdu toute motricité, j'étais incapable de lever le petit doigt »

« Qu'a fait Jesse ? »

« Je ne l'ai pas regardé...maman était attachée, totalement nue, aux barreaux du lit »

Je refusais de craquer à nouveau et relevais les yeux pour refouler toute larme, qui à coup sûr ne cesserait de couler. Mais les images étaient si nettes...si claires...si _vivantes_. Et l'envie de laisser ma peine exploser si tentante.

« Maman était carrément une héroïne, la femme la plus forte qu'il m'ait été donné de voir...Elle était capable de surmonter n'importe quelle merde sans jamais se plaindre...Pour la première fois, je voyais la terreur dans son regard...et même encore là, elle ne s'inquiétait pas de ce que lui ferait cet enfoiré mais de ce qu'il pouvait faire contre moi »

Je ne serais jamais à la hauteur. Jamais aussi grande qu'elle. Jamais aussi forte.

« Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il a pris soin d'effacer son ADN de mes doigts...il était méticuleux, prenant soin de chaque détail qui permettrait à la police de lui mettre la main dessus »

Le cauchemar était encore possible. Ce procès simple fruit de mon imagination.

« J'étais...j'étais juste pétrifiée par Phil et maman »

« Qu'a t-il fait après avoir effacé toutes les traces ? »

« M'obligez pas à dire tout haut ce qu'il s'est passé, s'il vous plaît » m'étranglais-je, la gorge horriblement nouée

« Isabella » m'appela le juge

« Je peux pas...Vous l'humiliez avec toutes ces photos, je ne veux pas faire la même chose ! »

« Mademoiselle Swan, regardez moi » quémanda le juge doucement

J'obéis après une longue et silencieuse minute. La vérité était utile, mais l'énoncer était insupportable.

« Le but de ce procès n'est certainement pas d'humilier une seconde fois votre mère ainsi que votre beau-père, j'ai pleinement conscience qu'il est difficile pour vous de rappeler de telles images...mais pensez qu'il est primordial pour le jury et moi de comprendre ce qu'il s'est passé...Rendre justice à vos parents n'est ce pas ce pourquoi vous êtes ici ? »

« Il s'est approché de maman et...et...et il a baissé son pantalon » répondis-je après un silence pesant où je rappelais toutes les forces que je voulais réunir pour

Je ravalais mes nausées alors que je le revis la pénétrer. Doucement, _lentement_, comme si il tenait à tout prix à ne pas lui faire de mal. Comme si il s'agissait d'un acte pur, d'un acte d'amour.

« Il l'a violé...elle a supplié Phil de fermer les yeux, il était hors de question qu'elle perde sa dignité...Phil ne l'a pas écouter, il n'a cessé de lui promettre qu'il retrouverait cet enfoiré, qu'il le buterait »

« C'était insupportable...le...le lit... »

Je bâillonnais instinctivement ma bouche pour m'empêcher d'hurler à l'appel des souvenirs.

_Le lit qui bougeait._

_Fort._

Longtemps.

_Doucement._

Puis fort.

_Et sa jouissance._

_L'humiliation._

« Je vous en supplie, cesser de la persécuter » se releva soudainement Charlie, alors que j'agonisais sur ma chaise

Le juge lui ordonna de reprendre sa place.

_Son corps suant contre le sien. _

_Son corps dans le sien._

_Et l'impuissance de mon beau-père._

_Puis le silence de maman._

Les images. Son regard. Les images. Son sourire. Les images. Les cris. Son corps nu. Son corps nu. Son corps inerte. Son regard posé sur moi. Son regard qui verse sa dernière larme.

Mon estomac n'en supporta pas plus, et le juge reporta à nouveau l'audience.

**...**

« Chérie »

J'avais échoué. J'avais échoué. J'avais échoué. J'avais échoué. J'avais échoué. J'avais échoué.

« Chérie...Est ce que tu as besoin de quelque chose ? »

J'avais échoué. J'avais échoué. J'avais échoué. J'avais échoué. J'avais échoué. J'avais échoué.

« Bella ?...Bella ?...Putain ! Fais chier ! »

J'avais échoué. J'avais échoué. J'avais échoué. J'avais échoué. J'avais échoué. J'avais échoué.

« Qu'est ce que je fais quand t'es comme ça merde ! Oh ! »

Les cris cessèrent, et je me retrouvais subitement face à Edward.

« Quoi ? » fis-je déboussolée

Je n'avais pas le souvenir d'avoir quitter ma chambre d'hôtel. A peine vêtue d'un tee-shirt noir, j'avais tout à coup mal aux pieds. Mes pieds couverts de cailloux et de terre.

« Qu'est ce que je fais ici ? On a pas le droit de se voir »

« Tu te promenais dans la rue, comme un zombie...et puis je crois que personne ne nous as vus »

Tournée vers la vitre, je laissais le paysage défilait sans rien dire. Me retrouver à côté de lui, me fit du bien.

« Je crois...je crois...je crois que tu devrais changer de clinique » lâcha t-il après dix bonnes minutes, sans se détourner de la route. « Je veux dire, je viens carrément de te retrouver à moitié nue dans la rue, et...et puis, ce matin, est ce que tu te souviens d'avoir complètement halluciner ! »

Surprise que malgré notre rupture il s'inquiète encore pour moi, je me retournais pour me rendre compte du mal que je lui faisais encore pourtant loin de lui.

« J'ai...j'ai arrêté mon traitement » avouais-je les yeux à nouveau perdu dans la pénombre. « Je ne voulais que ces foutus pilules m'anesthésient » continuais-je. « Ne pas savoir ce que j'ai ressenti quand ce fils de pute me les as enlevé »

« Ce n'est pas ce que faisaient tes pilules »

« Tu n'en sais rien ! »

« Pourquoi ? Tu mentais encore quand tu disais que tu allais mieux y a deux mois ?! »

« Jettes moi ici » ordonnais-je doucement, déjà à bout de nerf

Cette discussion ne mènerait à rien.

« Va te faire foutre Swan ! T'es complètement tarée ! »

« Oui Edward ! » criais-je dans l'habitacle, tournée vers lui. « Complètement folle à lier ! Tu veux me l'entendre dire ! Avouer que je suis complètement dingue ! Je suis folle Edward ! Je suis folle Edward ! » finis-je par m'emporter dans une rage larmoyante, à bout. Totalement à bout. « Est-ce que tu es content de m'entendre dire que je suis bonne pour la camisole ! Bella Swan n'est qu'une petite pute qu'il faut enfermer ! »

« Arrêtes ça Bells ! Je t'en supplie » l'entendis-je prier la gorge nouée

« S'il te plaît Ed, dis leur de me foutre dans ce putain d'asile et de me laisser tranquille...dis leur de me foutre la paix...j'en peux plus Ed ! » m'accrochais-je à son tee-shirt, alors qu'il tentait de me maîtriser

« Chuttt » me supplia t-il. « Je t'en supplie bébé, arrêtes ça » souffla t-il contre mes lèvres

Nos larmes finirent par se confondre alors qu'il ne cessa de me demander d'arrêter de pleurer. Pendant des heures.

_Ça ne cessera pas..._

_L'éternel enfer qu'est la réalité..._

_L'infinie souffrance..._

_L'éternité aussi profonde que le désespoir dans lequel je me noie._

La nuit à peine débutée, j'allumais une cigarette, debout face à la ville.

« Je n'en pouvais plus de ces chiens qui tournent autour de l'hôtel, alors Emmett a loué ce truc » dit Edward derrière moi

Posés sur le balcon d'une somptueuse villa, nous observions la ville s'éteindre doucement au loin. Comme d'habitude, il avait su éponger ma peine sans mots particulier. Juste lui et son amour. Nous avions remonté doucement Camelback Mountain. Je ne m'étais pas attardée sur les portes scellées par le FBI. Le passé semblait à la fois si loin et pourtant encore si encrée dans mon présent. J'y avais passé cinq années dans cette maison. Chaque recoin y regorgeait de souvenirs, plus ou moins intenses. Le sang coulé avait comme tout effacer, tout terni. J'avais la sensation d'y être totalement étrangère. Des gens, des touristes passeraient à coups sûr par ici, excité de découvrir l'endroit où a eu lieu l'assassinat de Phil Dwyer. Excités et à la fois curieux de découvrir tous ces putains de détails croustillants sur la manière dont est morte Renée Dwyer.

« Tu l'as vus n'est ce pas ? »

« L'enfer est partout »

_L'enfer est partout..._

« Est-ce que tu regrettes ? »

« Depuis le premier jour »

« Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose entre Holligan et toi ? »

« Te répondre serait donner du crédit à cette putain pensée »

« Vous êtes proches, tu lui fais bien plus confiance à lui qu'à moi »

J'esquissais un sourire, qu'il ne vit pas, toujours derrière moi. Je jetais mon mégot, en allumais une seconde et me tournais vers lui. Adossée à la rambarde, je pris le temps de regarder son visage. J'avais tant fui son regard depuis notre rupture. Il n'était jamais plus beau que lorsqu'il me regardait. Doucement il vint m'entourer en accrochant la rambarde.

« Parles moi »

« Embrasses moi »

« Tu te trouvais dans ses bras, juste à peine quelques heures avant que nous ne rompions »

« Embrasses moi » répétais-je avec sourire

« Nous avons rompu »

« Encore une fois » riais-je

« Tu sais que cette fois c'est différent »

« J'ai merdé ok...j'étais sûre de ne pas y arriver, tous mes espoirs étaient sur toi »

« Je t'ai toujours aimé sans condition...pourquoi tu ne prends pas ça au sérieux »

« Parce que ça ne l'est pas ! Je suis toujours revenue, toujours »

« Ce que je ne supporte plus, c'est de te voir toujours partir »

« Toi mieux que quiconque sait que je suis bipolaire »

« Arrête avec ça ! »

« Quoi ? »

« Justifier tout par ta maladie...il y a encore un an, tu ne savais pas que tu étais malade, et j'ai la sensation que tu te portais mieux »

« Il y a un an, je prenais de l'oxycodone pour cacher mes états d'âme »

« Je suis exténué...est ce que tu peux comprendre ça ? »

« Alors tires toi, je ne t'en voudrais pas...Tu n'as pas à me supporter, certainement pas après ce que tu as vécu avec Sarah...tous les deux on s'est peut être emballé, croyant trouver en l'autre une bouée de sauvetage...ce sont les autres qui ont raison, toi et moi sommes pas fait pour être ensemble malgré ce truc qui me ronge les tripes quand je suis avec toi...depuis nous ne cessons de se persuader que je peux m'en sortir, mais ce n'est visiblement pas le cas »

« Parce que tu n'es pas capable de suivre à la lettre ton traitement...tout serait différent si seulement tu écoutais ce qu'on te dit »

« Je vis avec le mal Ed...chaque partie de moi est empoisonnée, et les médicaments ne peuvent rien y faire...ils ne servent qu'à endormir ce qu'il y a de plus mauvais en moi, mais jamais assez profondément pour que je puisse vivre sereinement »

« Alors tu abandonnes ? »

« Il arrivera un jour où je ne supporterais plus ce que je suis et je ne veux pas que tu sois là »

« Peu importe où tu te trouves, quand je te perdrais, je ne serais plus alors à même de supporter mon existence » fit-il détoner mon coeur

Il me laissa à peine le temps de ravaler l'énorme boule d'émotions coincée dans ma gorge, qu'il scella ses lèvres aux miennes. Perdus dans un profond baiser, je fus à nouveau égoïste en pensant garder près de moi toutes les choses qui m'arrachaient de mon enfer.

_Même si peu à peu, je contaminais toutes ces choses..._

A bout de souffle, j'en profitais pour retirer son tee-shirt puis le mien. La maison était juste parfaite pour oublier que nous étions traquer par l'œil curieux de la planète entière. Je contournais mon amour, et me débarrassais de mon soutien-gorge en marchant jusqu'à la somptueuse piscine illuminée. M'immergeant doucement dans l'eau chaude, j'invitais mon homme à me rejoindre. Il disparut une seconde pour allumer la chaîne stéréo qui cria le tube du moment. Nu, j'attendis le cœur battant qu'Edward vienne doucement me ramener contre lui, après qu'il m'est tiré de mon string. Soutenue par ses mains posées sur mon cul, je chantais par dessus la voix d'Arianna Grande, raide dingue des jades de mon amour avant de fondre sur ses lèvres.

« A jamais tienne » soufflais-je contre sa bouche gourmande

« A jamais tien »

Mon cœur explosa littéralement dans ma poitrine au poids de cette promesse.

Finalement nous quittions l'eau à peine une heure après y être entrer. Edward voulait qu'on rejoigne sa chambre, certain que nous y serons beaucoup plus libre là bas. Après ces derniers mois, il était sûr que nous avions besoin de nous retrouver intimement. Sortie de l'eau, j'enfilais le marcel de mon homme pas certaine que tout le reste de la maison soit endormi. Toute la famille Cullen s'était enfermée ici, afin de pouvoir s'éloigner du bordel médiatique et supporter à chaque seconde Edward. Une serviette nouée autour de sa taille, Edward alluma ensuite une cigarette alors que je cherchais mes sous-vêtements. Il éteignit la chaîne stéréo, puis pris ma main pour nous ramener jusqu'à son pavillon. L'immense villa illuminée par une vingtaine de lampions qui éclairait par la même occasion notre chemin, j'en profitais pour découvrir chaque pièce qui la composait.

« Monsieur se serait-il fait au luxe ? » me moquais-je

Je poussais un cri quand Edward me porta dans ses bras, un sourire aux lèvres.

« J'ai peur que ma riche petite-amie finisse par se lasser d'un petit fonctionnaire insignifiant »

« Tu as été mon fantasme par deux fois »

« Deux ? »

« Le gentil professeur horriblement à croquer et le bad boy dominant...je pourrais jamais me lasser de toi »

« Tu as dix huit ans, je suis ton premier amour »

« Est-ce possible tant d'ego dans un corps pareil » le coupais-je

« Je suis ta première véritable histoire, tu finiras par te lasser et te tourner vers des gosses de ton âge »

Un sourire aux lèvres, je fis semblant d'y réfléchir.

« C'est ce moment là que tu dois choisir pour me rassurer, et me dire que tu m'aimeras toute ta vie »

« On ne peut être sûr de rien...et puis qui sait, tu es celui qui ait le plus de raison de partir, tu pourrais toujours te trouver une blonde californienne saine d'esprit »

Nous traversions la porte de son pavillon avant qu'il ne puisse rétorquer quelque chose. Je récupérais sa cigarette et quittais ses bras pour le suivre jusqu'à sa chambre. Royale, je courrais vers le lit kingsize défait. Edward ne tarda pas à me rejoindre, et s'allongeait près de moi. Je jetais le mégot dans le cendrier posé sur la table de chevet, et allais le chevaucher.

« Tu es trempée » rit-il contre mes lèvres

« Hum, tu sens ça » remuais-je les sourcils de manière comique

Il éclata de rire alors que je défis sa serviette sous moi. Cet idiot se tut aussitôt quand je ramenais sa queue contre son ventre de sorte à pouvoir m'y frotter sans aucune décence.

« Putain Swan ! »

Je ris alors qu'il déplaça avec empressement les oreillers derrière lui de sorte à ce que nous soyons tous les deux plus à l'aise. Une fois fait, je me redressais pour retirer le débardeur que je portais, amusée de voir qu'Edward s'était relevé aussi. Il avala aussitôt mon sourire dans un baiser. Ses lèvres contre ma bouche, ses mains sur ma poitrine, je fus immédiatement envahi par une douleur qui me tordit les tripes et le cœur. Mon corps tout entier réagissait à chacun de ses touchers. Comme si je m'apprêtais à être exorcisé, mes démons craignirent la rafale d'émotions qui s'apprêtaient à me submerger. Edward était indéniablement une sorte de marabout. Mes cheveux relevés dans un énorme chignon haut, je les détachais pour me sentir beaucoup plus libre. Le cœur battant, il devint fou au contact de la langue d'Edward sur le bout de mon sein. La vision était presque insupportable pour mon rythme cardiaque.

« Edward » l'appelais-je

J'avais déjà du mal à contenir mes gémissements, troublée par un désir que je n'avais pas pu ressentir ces trois derniers mois. Mes mains sur ses épaules pour me soutenir, les siennes accrochèrent mes hanches pour diriger sévèrement mes déhanchements. Nos lèvres à quelques millimètres l'une de l'autre, il nous fut difficile de respirer correctement, tant le désir nous consumait de l'intérieur. Je finis par me plaindre plus bruyamment contre sa bouche lorsqu'il pénétra un doigt en moi. La bouche grande ouverte, il fit un geste des plus indécents en sortant la langue m'invitant à l'embrasser alors qu'il me doigtait toujours. Mon corps ne fut plus qu'une torche humaine. Ses jades noircis par le désir, son visage transpirait cette assurance qui me plaisait tant. Reposé sur les oreillers, il me regarda un instant, ses doigts allant et venant toujours plus rapidement en moi. Doucement je les retirais à contre cœur, n'en supportant pas plus, et allais empoigner sa queue. J'écartais d'une main mes petites lèvres sous l'œil brûlant de mon petit ami, pour aller me caresser le clitoris avec son gland. Puis lentement, je le laissais me remplir. J'aimais la douleur ressentie chaque fois qu'il me comblait ainsi. Une fois encore, je pleurnichais en m'empalant doucement sur lui. J'étais toujours certaine que le plaisir que je ressentais dans ces instants équivalait à celui que je vivais à la montée de mes trips. Mon amour me regardait toujours avec autant de délectation me déhancher contre lui.

« Faite simplement pour toi » dis-je en me penchant sur lui

Son visage devenu sérieux, il vint s'emparer de ma bouche, affamé. Même unis aussi intimement, je n'aurais jamais la pleine sensation de pouvoir me fondre en lui. Rien n'était jamais assez pour me sentir totalement à lui. Et je crois que lui aussi en pris conscience, furieux, il me ramena contre lit, maintenant mes jambes loin l'une de l'autre. Mes mains crochetèrent aussitôt les oreillers quand il se mouva en moi à une cadence déconcertante. Le lit ne cessa de craquer et mes plaintes furent plus bruyantes. Dévorée par le plaisir douloureux, je finis par me contracter durement autour de lui. Soulagés, il souffla une dernière fois mon nom, avant de s'éloigner lentement. Sans un mot, il se releva, quitta le lit pour rejoindre la salle de bains. A bout de souffle, j'attendis quelques minutes avant de pouvoir mettre un pieds devant l'autre.

Débarrassés de toutes souillures, nous retrouvâmes le lit. Allongés l'un en face de l'autre, j'approchais pour caresser son visage. Son regard captive du mien, la souffrance que j'y lu fut plus réjouissante que douloureuse. Il m'aimait. Sa vie était désormais liée à la mienne, sans qu'il ne puisse y faire quelque chose.

_« La seule chose qui m'ait attaché à toi, je ne sais même pas si tu pourras le comprendre, car, pour cela, il faudrait que tu aies des tripes. L'unique raison, c'est ton odeur. L'odeur de ta peau, de ton corps, de ta bouche. Je n'en avais jamais senti de pareille. Une douceur inimaginable. Aussi fâchée que je sois, il suffisait que je m'approche, à un mètre de toi, je frémissais déjà. Je posais mes mains sur ton cou pour t'étrangler et ton parfum me désarmait. » _avais-je lu chez

Peut être que c'était ça. Peut être que j'avais plus de pouvoir que je ne le croyais sur lui. Il m'aimait. Et il me haïssait. Il m'aimait mais il se haïssait de ressentir autant de choses.

**...**

« Aimiez-vous votre beau-père Phil Dwyer, mademoiselle Swan ? » aborda cette salope d'avocate, après que je me sois attardé sur les sévices qu'avaient exécuté son client sur mon beau-père

« Plus que tout au monde » répondis-je au tac au tac

« Pourtant votre mésentente a fait plusieurs fois la une des journaux »

« Sérieusement ? Vous vous basez sur les ragots de ces torchons pour prouver une tension entre nous ? » me moquais-je

Sur l'écran plasma, elle fit défiler plusieurs photos où Phil et moi semblions être en froid. Juste au début de notre relation. Un sourire mesquin aux lèvres.

« Phil m'a aidé à avoir confiance en moi, j'étais une fille de dix ans avec quatre-vingt cinq kilos quand maman l'a rencontré, bien trop honteuse de s'afficher en public, martyrisée par des petits connards à l'école et incapable de soutenir un regard...Phil m'a aidé à perdre du poids, et à être considérablement plus forte face aux critiques »

Elle hocha simplement la tête, comme pour me dire que je pouvais toujours causer, elle était certaine de ma culpabilité. Elle se tourna subitement vers l'écran. Un long silence, pesant et oppressant, plana au dessus de la cour et mon cœur s'arrêta soudainement de battre que je la vis faire apparaître plusieurs photos. Toutes étaient insoutenables à regarder, et je sus aussitôt qu'elle avait déjà gagné cette foutue confrontation.

« Reconnaissez vous ces personnes Isabella ? »

« Oui »

« Qui sont – elles ? »

« Aller vous faire foutre «

Elle esquissa un sourire avant de se tourner vers le jury, dont le regard fut exorbité. L'une d'entre eux était même prête à vomir.

« Mesdames, messieurs les jurés, voici ceux qui ont été victimes de coups de mademoiselle Swan au cours d'une seule année » dénonça t-elle.

« Et je ne regrette rien ! » me provoqua cette salope

A cet instant, je fus vidée de tout sang froid.

Tournée vers la table à pièces convictions, elle récupéra plusieurs dossiers qu'elle distribua au jury. J'étais en très mauvaise posture, je le sus quand je vis Edward se dandinait nerveusement sur sa chaise. L'interrogatoire allait être musclé. Convaincre compliqué.

« Centre psychiatrique, bracelet électronique, mise sous tutelle et puis la prison...nous pouvons constater que vous n'avez cessé de côtoyer les lieux d'internement mademoiselle Swan »

« Simple penchant pour les endroits glauques » rétorquais-je

« Alcoolisme, drogue, conduite en état d'ébriété et sous l'influence de stupéfiant, voie de fait, violation de conditionnelle, six mois d'emprisonnement au centre pour mineur de Seattle, et enfin les innombrables agressions envers autrui...il est difficile à croire qu'une jeune fille aussi mignonne que vous ai pu agir ainsi »

« N'est ce pas »

A quelques mètres devant moi, j'entendis Edward toussotait fortement.

_Est-ce que cet enfoiré pensait sérieusement que j'allais me laisser faire alors qu'elle insinuait clairement que j'ai pu assassiné ma famille ?_

« Aviez-vous des raisons valables d'atteindre physiquement ces personnes mademoiselle Swan ? »

« Autre que celle d'insulter ma mère de pute ! »

« Oh, je suppose que vous faites référence au rapport écrit après une altercation que vous avez avec l'une de vos camarades, Lauren Mallory »

« Cette salope a osé insulter ma mère de pute, parce qu'elle a merdé à un contrôle de philo...Cette fille aurait pu m'atteindre de bien des façons, mais elle a préféré s'attaquer à ma mère »

« Et elle méritait donc que vous lui brisiez la mâchoire ? »

Ravalant tout acquiescement, j'échangeais furtivement un regard avec Edward qui me conseillait vivement de fermer ma gueule. Je décidais de faire taire tout animosité envers cette salope et tenter de reprendre mon calme.

« Bien sûr que non...ma mère était morte depuis seulement neuf mois, j'avais encore les nerfs à vifs »

« Il me semble que vous avez toujours les nerfs à vifs mademoiselle Swan...n'avez-vous passé plusieurs jours en cellule d'isolement lorsque vous vous trouviez au centre de redressement de Seattle, ni physiquement agresser plusieurs des infirmiers et patients qui se trouvaient à l'hôpital psychiatrique de Phoenix où vous avez été interné lors des six derniers mois »

Justifier. Toujours et encore.

« Est-ce si difficile à comprendre qu'assister au meurtre de mes parents a littéralement détruit toute raison chez moi ? Que je suis incapable de raisonner correctement ou simplement d'arrêter de penser ? … Je ne cesse de penser, pas une seule seconde le regard anéanti de ma mère est capable de me quitter, je suis sans cesse confronter à ces putains d'images...je suis exténuée, je n'ai pas pu dormir sereinement depuis 850 jours...je fuis le silence, et même entourée, même noyée dans de la musique qui pourrait être assourdissante pour certains, je suis incapable d'échapper aux cris...partout où je vais, quelque soit l'endroit où je me trouve, je ne cesse d'entendre mon beau-père me suppliait de fermer les yeux...ça ne s'arrête pas...jamais...parfois j'ai encore quelques forces pour me poser dans un coin et juste supporter...mais lorsque je suis fatiguée, beaucoup trop épuisée pour supporter le silence engendré par son absence, je laisse toutes ces ombres noires qui me hantent sortir et punir quelqu'un, peu importe qui, j'ai besoin que quelqu'un souffre pour moi pendant quelques minutes, juste quelques minutes » finis-je

Mon éternel migraine revint alors que je pressais mes mains sur mes tempes, juste brièvement. Pensant niaisement que ça la ferait disparaître malgré l'habitude. Le tribunal fut silencieux, Yung semblait étonnement à cours de mots. Je n'y vis aucune victoire, j'avais juste besoin que les gens comprennent ce que je supportais au quotidien.

« C'est pas juste...C'est pas juste qu'elle ne soit plus là pour moi...C'est pas juste que je sois ici à vous persuader que cet enfoiré à tuer maman et Phil, c'est pas juste que l'on vous octroie ce droit d'intervenir dans le jugement de ce salop...Rien n'est juste, tout ce cirque pour vous convaincre que je ne suis pas folle, que monsieur Masen n'est pas un homme violent et que nous avons été témoins du massacre des personnes les plus importantes de nos vies » voulus-je m'engager dans une longue confession « Vous doutez n'est ce pas...je le sais...je le sens...Comprenez bien que je ne nie pas être totalement tarée...je le sais, j'ai pleinement conscience de mon état mental plus qu'instable...Vous ne m'entendrez pas non plus nier m'être penché pour respirer un rail de coke, avaler une pilule d'ecsta ou ingurgiter toute une bouteille de vodka chaque nuit pendant des mois...J'ai été une junkie, et une alcoolique à l'âge de seize ans et je ne suis pas sûre que ça ne soit plus le cas aujourd'hui...Ça a fait du mal à mon père, Charlie et aussi à mes meilleurs amis qui n'ont cessé de me répéter que j'étais quelqu'un d'assez fort pour supporter leurs pertes...Mon psy et mon tuteur me l'ont répété aussi des heures entières...Ils pensent tous que je m'en suis sortie après que j'ai quitté le centre psychiatrique, parce que je ne cessais de leur dire que j'avais enfin trouver assez de volonté pour m'en sortir, me dégager de mes lamentations et de ma dépression »

Je m'arrêtais un instant, consciente d'être totalement à découvert à cet instant. Plus de mensonge. Ni d'espoir.

« Personnalité borderline...c'est ce qui est écrit dans mon dossier psychiatrique...C'est ce qui est censé qualifié mon état...Les personnalités borderline sont classées dans les états limites...Limites parce qu'il m'arrive de frôler la démence...C'est rare qu'elles se manifestent aussi tard, qui plus est avec une enfance aussi épanouie que la mienne...Mais la peur de l'abandon reste prédominante chez moi, ce qui est l'une des caractéristiques de cette maladie...Paraîtrait-il que mon ascenseur émotionnel déconne un peu »

Gênée de par cette honnêteté dont je faisais rarement preuve vis à vis de moi même, je me relevais pourtant, et soulever mon chemisier pour exposer l'une des cicatrices qui marquaient mon corps.

« Je me suis plantée un couteau de quinze centimètres en prison, parce que j'étais furieuse contre mon petit ami » caressais-je la petite trace en relief, prenant conscience de la gravité de mes humeurs explosives. « J'ai pas hésité une seule seconde » révélais-je en reprenant ma place. « Je me suis dit que ça le ramènerait, qu'il était incapable de m'abandonner dans un endroit aussi glauque...comme mon père l'a fait, je sais que je ne peux pas lui en vouloir à lui, parce que j'ai vraiment été une grosse merde hystérique avec lui, mais parfois je lui en veux de ne pas s'être battu assez pour moi, c'est stupide parce que je sais que personne ne pourra jamais rien faire pour moi, je suis cassée, empoisonnée jusqu'à la moelle...Avant ça, j'ai tenté de me noyer, frôler l'overdose et passer sous un camion...Le fait que je puisse vous témoigner de mes actes n'a rien avoir avec de la chance, je faisais simplement ça pour attirer l'attention...j'ai longtemps refusé l'idée que le monde puisse continuer de tourner normalement alors que j'étais à l'agonie...mon père a continué d'aller travailler chaque jour, et ma meilleure amie continuait de baiser son sexfriend...C'était pas juste que je sois la seule à souffrir »

Je relevais les yeux vers Angie, qui semblait difficilement contenir ses larmes. Je détestais lui faire autant de mal. Aucun d'eux ne méritait toutes ces conséquences. J'étais seule victime de ce massacre.

« Il y a quelque chose de bizarre et de totalement incohérent dans le fait de perdre quelqu'un, je sais que certains d'entre vous l'ont ressenti...voilà que votre monde s'effondre totalement, que votre âme s'est littéralement tirée avec la personne que vous aimiez profondément et malgré tout...malgré ce sentiment corrosif, qui vous ronge de l'intérieur...vous continuez chaque matin de vous levez, d'avoir faim, soif, d'aller aux toilettes...je veux dire, vous avez conscience d'être totalement inerte, mais votre corps est comme en mode pilote automatique, et continue de suivre cette putain de routine que vous aviez lorsqu'elle était encore là...comme ci celle que vous pensiez si primordial à votre vie, ne l'était pas tant que ça...c'est complètement absurde » me perdis-je dans les souvenirs des premiers mois vécus sans maman. « Si je ne m'en prenais pas à moi, il fallait que je détruise le visage de quelqu'un, ça me prenait subitement, j'avais besoin que quelqu'un ait aussi mal que moi...J'ai failli tuer mon père une après-midi, parce qu'il voulait se débarrasser de moi dans une désintox...Je suis capable d'être amoureuse et de vouloir buter littéralement mon petit ami en l'espace d'une demie seconde...J'ai eu deux épisodes de délires hallucinatoires visuels, auditifs et sensoriel, je n'en ai pas le moindre souvenir, tout comme mes terreurs nocturnes, j'en comprends juste la gravité lorsque je vois l'inquiétude dans les yeux de mon père ou de mon psy » révélais-je « Ils ne comprennent pas...personne ne comprend...ils ne voient que la junkie suicidaire et hystérique...je ne leur en veux pas, après tout c'est ce que je suis devenue...La vie est juste devenue insupportable sans elle, j'ai appris trop tard que c'est elle qui faisait que j'aimais tant me réveiller, sortir, sourire, manger..._respirer_...J'aimais la vie parce qu'on l'avait en commun...Je ne supporte même plus son ADN...Je ne sais plus qui je suis sans elle...J'en ai assez, assez d'elle, de mon père, mes amis...j'en ai assez de respirer, de pleurer, j'en ai assez de ces larmes...j'en ai assez de vous, vous qui pensaient pouvoir être mieux placé pour prendre des décisions, vous qui vous octroyez le droit de ma mort...Je suis fatiguée, j'en ai même assez de le dire, justifier encore et toujours que je souffre »

Mon cœur m'obligea à souffler profondément, épuisé par tant de tourments.

« Tout ça n'a plus aucun intérêt, pas même ce procès pour reconnaître l'enfoiré qui l'a massacré...Jugé coupable ou pas, mon cœur ne cessera jamais de vouloir la récupérer »

Et comme ci je réalisais pour la première fois qu'elle n'était plus là, la douleur m'écrasa subitement, brutalement la poitrine, me comprima les poumons, et vint sauvagement m'étreindre le cœur. Comme ci les six derniers mois ne s'étaient jamais passés, mon corps se retrouva sur son bûcher, me laissant agoniser sous le supplice.

« C'est...c'est douloureux...douloureux d'être ici, discuter encore une fois et donner à cet enfoiré le moyen d'humilier encore une fois ma famille...Jesse...Jesse McDonald est l'homme qui est entré chez moi et a ôté la vie à mes parents après les avoir torturé sous mes yeux...Je défie quiconque d'avoir l'esprit encore sain après ça »

Incapable de retenir l'assaut de la souffrance, je fondis littéralement en larmes, me fustigeant de craquer si violemment, si bruyamment.

_Elle n'était plus là...  
>Elle ne sera plus là...<em>

« C'est insupportable »

_C'était douloureux, juste insoutenable et...douloureux._

Je m'étais interdit de me laisser aller, m'abandonner dans un flot de larmes que je ne savais jamais contrôler.

« Insupportable de croire, d'espérer la voir traverser cette porte et m'appeler pour me dire que tout cela n'est qu'un cauchemar »

_Apprivoiser la douleur, avait tenté de m'aider ce fils de pute de psychiatre._

Je suis son entière esclave, esclave de cette putain de douleur qui m'anéantit aussitôt que je réalise qu'elle ne sera jamais plus là.

_Pourquoi ai-je encore cet infime espoir ? Pourquoi suis-je encore sous l'emprise de cet espoir assassin qu'elle reviendra ? Pourquoi ?_

« Mademoiselle Swan » s'inquiéta le juge

« Je suis désolée...je suis désolée » me cassais-je la voix, suppliant silencieusement maman de me pardonner de ne pouvoir affronter son assassin

Étranglée par le chagrin, le nœud qui avait jusque là retenu mes larmes se délaça pour laisser résonner ma détresse dans l'immense tribunal. J'abandonnais toutes ces foutues résolutions, ces promesses naïves de pouvoir affronter dignement cette épreuve, pour laisser ma souffrance prendre le dessus.

« C'est douloureux » crochetais-je la rambarde, pour supporter mon ventre qui convulsait

« STOP ! Je vous en supplie ! » entendis-je mon père intervenir.

« Monsieur Swan veuillez vous rasseoir »

« Ma fille a vu cet enfoiré assassiner sa mère »

_Ma vie est en train de se dissoudre, rongée par un acide invisible, et j'assiste, impuissante, à cette lente dissolution _résonnèrent en moi les mots de Catherine Pancol.

Focalisée sur mes infimes capacités à éteindre le feu qui me rongeait, je ne le vis pas approcher, puis venir brutalement me porter et repartir en direction de la sortie.

L'audience était reportée. Mon supplice n'aurait pas de fin.

Vingt trois jours. Cachée derrière les solaires que m'avait donné Edward, rien n'avait su épongé ma peine alors que j'écoutais témoins et experts défilaient.

C'était insensé !

_Mai 2013,_

Je savais que ces derniers mois témoigneraient en ma défaveur, mettant ainsi en doute mes déclarations. Mais les témoins se succédaient et je sentis la désagréable, l'oppressante sensation d'être devenue l'accusée. Lauren à mes côtés, elle avait justifié avec conviction mon agressivité vis à vis d'elle, quand Alkyle témoignait de mon innocence, de l'origine de mes troubles bipolaires.

_Étais-je finalement malade depuis assez longtemps pour avoir exécuter mes parents ?_

_Avais-je si longtemps réussi à cacher réellement ce que j'étais puis fini par littéralement péter les plombs pour une simple question d'héritage ?_

L'héritage. Voilà ce qui était au centre de ce massacre selon maître Yung.

Finalement trois mois et demi passèrent depuis l'ouverture du procès. Les preuves matérielles semblaient peser si peu face aux témoignages des experts. La seule certitude était la férocité dont avait fait preuve l'auteur des massacres, pour autant la culpabilité de Jesse était pour beaucoup encore très incertaine. Les nombreuses discussions semblaient avoir plus porté sur nos capacités de discernement à Edward et moi que la possible présence de Jesse dans ces chambres. Le verdict approchait, et j'eus la sensation que ce ne fut pas la seule sentence qui tomberait lorsque cela arriverait.


End file.
